


Let's Write Something

by MukDragon



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Star Wars - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 176,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukDragon/pseuds/MukDragon
Summary: Here are my requests and writings that I posted on my tumblr.  I thought it would be nice to have them here as well.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer/Reader, Alex Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Maggie Sawyer/Reader, Nicole Haught/Reader, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	1. A Bad Feeling (SanversxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a collection of my writings from tumblr. My url is life-is-hella-unfair. If you want to check it out or request, hit me up here or on my blog!

Reader x Sanvers

Warnings: Torture, violence, blood, angst

  
Y/N nervously tapped her foot while she listened to J’onn speak. The larger man was giving them their orders. This was a routine mission. Infiltrate the Cadmus base that Winn had found and recover any intel they could. They had done this hundreds of times…well, not hundreds, but they’d done it enough. So why did Y/N have an uneasy feeling in her gut? Like something bad was going to happen. Y/N was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a steadying hand grab onto hers. She glanced to the side, seeing the culprit. Detective Maggie Sawyer was the DEOs liaison with the NCPD. Not to mention she was Y/N’s and Agent Alex Danvers’s girlfriend. Maggie tilted her head at Y/N and the Y/h/c head shook her head. The detective frowned and turned her attention back to J’onn. 

“Alright, you all have your assignments. Wheels up in ten,” J’onn ordered. Everyone scattered to prepare themselves and Y/N followed Maggie towards the armory. She saw Alex waiting for them by the door and she gave a half hearted waved to the red head. She missed the frown that was plastered on Alex’s face and shimmied by their girlfriend. Y/N quickly went to her locker and pulled out her Kevlar vest. She felt Alex come behind her and pulled on her gloves. 

“You alright?” Alex asked. Y/N glanced behind her, seeing the concern in the red head’s eyes. Those eyes held concern. Y/N mentally kicked herself in the butt. She was not trying to worry them, but that’s what she always did. She always worried them. Y/N turned to give Alex a half-hearted smile.   


“I’m alright,” Y/N responded. She looked at Maggie who held an equally worried look. “I promise. Let’s get this mission finished so we can have game night. I still have to redeem myself after loosing to Winn at mario kart.”  


Y/N saw the uncertain look in Alex and Maggie’s eyes, but chose to ignore them. She took a deep breath and prayed that her gut was wrong.

* * *

  
This was not going according to plan. The hit they had gotten was a trap. From the moment they entered the building, they were surrounded. Bullets pelted the defenses they had hidden behind, and Y/N could barely get a clear look at their attackers before she had to duck under cover. Maggie was by her side, trying to apply pressure to one of the many wounded agents. There were too many on their side being wounded and it looked like things were only going to get worse. Y/N gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her pistol. She knew what she had to do, but also knew that Maggie and Alex would be against it. Although, she would rather have them angry than have them die. Y/N holstered her gun and focused her energy. Heat built in her body, filling her with a dangerous warmth. She could feel the tell-tale sign of flames surfacing through her skin. She did not know what she was, but she knew that she had been born with the power of fire. That was why the DEO had recruited her. They were interested in her powers and had wanted her to work for them. 

“What are you doing?!” Maggie hissed. Y/N looked at the brunette, seeing the anger and concern in her eyes.   


“I’m going to create a distraction. This mission is a bust and we need to get everyone out,” Y/N responded. She clicked her com and looked towards where Alex should be. “Agent Danvers. I’m going to create a distraction. When I give the signal, you need to call the retreat.”  


“Agent Y/L/N, you are not authorized to use your powers,” Alex stated. The woman’s voice was strained, and the sound of gunfire was prominent in her coms. “Using your powers drains you too much. You’ll be vulnerable.”  


“It’s either that or everyone dies. I’m not about to let that happen,” Y/N argued. She peeked over their barrier, trying to get a good angle on their attackers. She had a small window to get out there and cause some damage.   


“Y/N,” Maggie whispered. Y/N looked at her girlfriend with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.   


“I’ll buy you guys some time,” Y/N smiled. The lull in gunfire was Y/N’s chance to strike. She ignored Maggie’s protests and launched herself over the barrier. She gathered her flames into her palm and threw it at where she thought there were enemies. The scream of pain she heard confirmed that she had hit some. “Get out of here!”

“Retreat!” Alex called through the coms. Y/N glanced back, seeing the agents and NCPD officers run out of the building. The glint of a blade drew Y/N’s attention back to her fight. She barely dodged the knife that came at her face. The culprit cursed and Y/N landed a solid punch to his nose. The man crumbled to the ground and Y/N threw another fireball at the attackers.

This was going better than she expected. The screams of their enemies filled the air and Y/N knew that there were less of them than there had been a few moments ago. Of course, she spoke too soon. Her eyes landed on a Cadmus agent holding a bazooka. He wasn’t aiming at her though, he was aiming behind her. Y/N spun on her heels, seeing Maggie directing their team out the door. 

“Maggie!” Y/N hollered. She threw fire behind her, hoping that she could buy her time to reach her girlfriend. Her feet carried her quickly to Maggie and she turned just in time to see the rocket careening towards them. Gathering her flames, she created a barrier around them. The rocket exploded and Y/N focused all her energy in controlling the blast radius. Her hands started to shake with the amount of power she was putting into it and she used the last of it to throw the blast away from them. The lingering explosion threw them to the ground and Y/N felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull, before blacking out.

* * *

“Y/N? Y/N?!” 

Y/N groan as she tried to open her eyes. Her body felt heavy with exhaustion and she shivered from how cold she was. God, she was cold. Her e/c eyes slowly opened, and she saw Maggie chained to the wall. The hell? Y/N tried to move her hands, feeling metal dig into her skin. Her gaze moved up, seeing her hands chained above her head. She gripped onto the chain, trying to focus her powers onto the metal, succeeding in giving herself a headache. A groan escaped her lips and she dropped her head against her chest. That had been a bad idea. 

“Y/N,” Maggie called out. 

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know. After the rocket exploded, we were thrown back. You hit the back of your head and I couldn’t get you up in time. They grabbed us and I don’t know where we are,” Maggie explained. Y/N nodded, and Maggie tried to get closer. Her short chain only allowed her to straighten her arms behind her and she growled in frustration. “God damn it!”

“Shouting doesn’t make anything better,” Y/N scolded. Maggie shot her an irritated scowl before she sighed in defeat. Y/N opened her eyes and looked around the small room. There were no windows, a single light dangling from the ceiling, they had been stripped of their Kevlar vests leaving them unprotected, and there was no door in sight. “Where’s the door?”

“Behind you,” Maggie answered. Y/N grimaced at that. She hated doors at her back. It made her uneasy not being able to see who was entering. 

“How long have we been here?”

“I don’t know. Can’t be long.”

“Anyone come in yet?”

“No. The only ones I saw were the men who dragged us in here.”

The creak of the door caused both woman to startle. Maggie got to her feet and squinted in the light, while Y/N could only listen to the footsteps that approached them. She kept a watchful eye on Maggie, seeing how the brunette tensed. 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, a pleasure to meet you,” the voice spoke. Maggie glared at the person and out of the corner of her eyes, Y/N saw the figure. He towered over her five-foot frame and he had a mask on his face. This man was not Cadmus.

“Who are you?” Y/N demanded. The man chuckled and went to stand between them.

“My dear, I am a hunter of the rare and exotic,” he responded. He took a short bow. “You may call me Greed.”

“Greed? What, you want things so much you named yourself after a trait?” Y/N sassed. Greed was silent for a moment before he slapped Maggie hard against the face, sending her to the ground. The detective hissed at the pain and Y/N bristled with anger. “Hands off her!”

Greed shook his head and turned his full attention to Y/N. “You talk to me like that, I’ll hurt her. Do you understand?”  
Y/N grit her teeth and nodded her head.

“Good! Now, on to business. I need some information from the two of you,” Greed spoke. He started to pace in the space between them and Y/N watched his movements. She stole a glance at Maggie every now and then, making sure her girlfriend was okay. 

“What do you want to know?” Y/N asked.

“I want to know the location of where your organization is holding their aliens,” Greed answered. Y/N kept her expression neutral. She could not give this man that information. Mostly because she did not know the location of the desert base. Her clearance level was not high enough to know it.

“Why do you want it?” Maggie questioned. She sat back up as best as she could with her arms behind her and Y/N could see the red mark from Greed’s hand. 

“All you need to know is that they are the ticket to your freedom. Give me the location and I’ll let you two go,” Greed answered. He stepped closer to Y/N and the e/c eyed woman stared at her reflection. “What is the location?”

Y/N weighed her options. Telling him the truth would upset him, but so would lying. Would it be better if she just gave him false coordinates? How could they trust his word? 

“Perhaps you need some convincing,” Greed tsked. He turned on his heel, heading straight for Maggie.

“No! Don’t you touch her!” Y/N hollered. Maggie held a brave face as Greed knelt beside her. He seemed to be examining her, but it was hard to tell with that mask. He reached out and pushed Maggie’s hair behind her ear, making her flinch.

“I know a lot of buyers who would like her. A strong woman like herself would fetch me quite the fortune. Or maybe, I could sell her body parts? Take out the important organs and sell them for a hefty amount. That could benefit me more than selling her alive. Would make it easier to transfer her that way,” Greed rambled. Y/N felt her anger flare at his words. 

“Get your hands away from her!” Y/N roared. She pulled at the chains above her, wishing her fire would come. Greed clutched Maggie’s chin between his pointer finger and thumb. 

“Then tell me what I want to know,” Greed coolly stated. Y/N looked down at her girlfriend, seeing the underlying fear in her eyes. She was acting collected and calm, but Y/N could see right through her. No way was this man hurting her.

“They’re in New Mexico,” Y/N stated. Greed kept staring at her before he turned his attention to Maggie.

“You’re lying,” Greed seethed. His hand fell to Maggie’s throat and he wrapped his fingers around her. Maggie futilely kicked her feet, trying to wiggle away from his grasp. “Such a shame really. You shouldn’t have lied to me.”

Y/N yelled at him to stop as she helplessly watched Greed choked Maggie. Her girlfriend’s face was contorted in pain and her eyes were squeezed shut from the discomfort. The brunette’s legs slowly stopped kicking and Y/N panicked. 

“I don’t know where it is okay! I don’t have the clearance to know!” Y/N hollered. Greed released his grip and Maggie coughed as she tried to fill her lungs with air. The larger man approached her and cupped her chin.   
“I believe you my dear,” Greed stated. He patted her cheek before exiting the room. Y/N released a shaky breath and quickly turned her attention to Maggie.

“Maggie?! Are you alright?” Y/N questioned. 

“P-peachy,” Maggie rasped. She rested her head against the wall with a groan.

“I’m sorry. I-I know I cracked too easily, but I couldn’t watch him hurt you,” Y/N apologized. Maggie gave her a small smile.

“You were always the softest of the three of us,” Maggie chuckled. 

“That’s not funny Maggie,” Y/N scolded.

“Sorry. Trying to lighten the mood,” Maggie apologized. She opened her eyes and looked at the door behind Y/N. “What do you think he’ll do now that he knows you don’t know the location?”

“I-I don’t know,” Y/N answered. She mentally kicked herself. She had most likely put them in more danger because of her answer. Now that he knew she had no idea where the location was, he didn’t need them. Y/N grabbed onto the chains above her and focused her energy. She felt a spark of her flames flicker at her fingertips, warming the metal. As she focused further, a jolt of electricity went through her body, making her cry out in pain.   
“Y/N!” Maggie shouted. Y/N felt the current course through her body and her body tensed from the electricity. God it hurt. It hurt so bad. As quickly as the current came, it disappeared. Y/N sagged against the chains, gasping for breath. “Y/N!?”

Y/N whimpered in response and felt her body tremble from the pain. The door behind her opened and Maggie glared at Greed as he entered. “What did you do?!”

“I did nothing. She shouldn’t have used her powers like that,” Greed answered. He went to Y/N’s side and forced her to meet his gaze. “I would suggest that you don’t try that again. You might have powers, but there’s enough electricity in that to kill you.”

Y/N glared at him but remained silent. She didn’t have the energy to argue. Greed hummed in response and looked at Maggie. “I did some research.

Turns out, you have higher clearance than Agent Y/L/N.”

Maggie clenched her fists as Greed stalked around Y/N. For the first time since entering, Maggie noticed the whip in his hands. A whip with what seemed like blades on the end. 

“Oh! Do you like my weapon? It’s got extra attachments on the end to make it…much more painful,” Greed smirked. To prove his point, he lashed out with the whip, contacting Y/N’s back. She yelled out in pain at the unexpected attack. Greed hummed and pressed a button on his arm, making Y/N’s chains twist. She followed the movement, forcing herself to turn around. Maggie’s eyes widened at the specks of blood she saw peeking out of the tattered t-shirt. “Where is the base?”

“D-don’t tell him,” Y/N stammered. She was looking over her shoulder, trying her best to meet Maggie’s gaze. Maggie clenched her fists, feeling her nails dig into her palms. She knew the location. She was the only NCPD officer beside her boss who knew the location. She wanted to tell him, but the commanding look in Y/N’s e/c eyes made her close her own. She couldn’t give him the location. Greed took that as her answer and pummeled Y/N’s back with the whip. Maggie kept her eyes closed, flinching every time she heard the whip make contact with skin. Y/N merely grunted at each hit, trying her best to keep her cries from slipping from her lips. She knew that if she cried out, Maggie would crack. Her back was on fire and she could feel the stickiness of her blood drip down her back.   
After what seemed like hours, Greed stopped his onslaught. Y/N felt like she was going to pass out. Everything hurt. Greed ran his fingers over her back, making her grimace and she tried to move away.

“Let’s try that again. Detective Sawyer, where is the base?” Greed asked. Maggie kept her eyes closed and Greed sighed. He tapped a few buttons on his wrist and Maggie felt her chains go lax. Her eyes opened at the feeling. “Perhaps you need a bit more motivation. You’ve got two minutes.”  
Maggie quickly went to Y/N’s side and cupped her face with shaky hands. The h/c haired woman wearily opened her eyes, struggling to focus on her girlfriend’s face. Maggie’s heart broke as she ran her hands along Y/N’s body. Her hand landed on the necklace around Y/N’s neck and she rested her forehead against the shorter woman’s

“You’re going to be okay. Just hold on a little longer,” Maggie whispered. Y/N nodded, and Maggie was pulled away from her girlfriend by the chains. Maggie screamed out at Greed while he pulled a blade from his pocket. She flipped the top part of the necklace up with her thumb and hurriedly pressed the button that was revealed. 

“Where is it?” Greed demanded. He placed the blade against the left side of Y/N’s face, drawing a bit of blood from where he pressed the cold steel. “Tell me where it is, or I’ll carve up the pretty one’s face.”

“G-go to h-hell,” Y/N spat. Greed tightened the grip on his knife and kept his gaze on Maggie. The detective glanced at Y/N, seeing how her body shook with pain and exhaustion.

“I’m not telling you,” Maggie growled. Greed shook his head.

“I thought you cared more about how she was treated, but I guess I was wrong,” Greed stated. He dragged the knife down, cutting into the skin above her eyebrow and then through the fine hair. Before his blade could reach her eye, the ceiling caved in. Kara did her signature landing before she spun and decked Green in the face. His helmet shattered and Kara used her freeze breath to lock him in place. 

“Rao, Maggie! Are you alright?” Kara questioned. 

“Get Y/N! Don’t worry about me!” Maggie yelled. Kara sped to Maggie’s side to break the chains around her wrists, ignoring the brunette. Maggie pushed herself to her feet and ran back to Y/N’s side. “Supergirl, can you break the chains?” 

Kara was about to use her heat vision when Maggie panicked. “Not with your heat vision! The chains react to heat!”

Kara paled before she used her freeze breath on the chains. The chains froze over, and she lifted off the ground to grip them in her hands, easily breaking them. Y/N fell into Maggie’s open arms and the detective kissed the side of Y/N’s head. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Maggie whispered. Kara knelt beside her, like she was scared to approach them. Maggie didn’t blame her. Y/N looked like she would break from just the smallest of touches. 

“Maggie, I need to take her to DEO,” Kara tentatively whispered. Maggie looked up at the blonde with tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to let go of Y/N but knew that she needed immediate medical attention. Nodding her head, Maggie gently transferred Y/N into Kara’s open arms. The woman whimpered and Kara cradled her close to her chest. “J’onn is right above us. He’ll come down and get you.”

“Just get her to Al,” Maggie commanded. Kara nodded and shot into the sky, leaving Maggie looking through the hole in the ceiling. The detective looked over at Greed’s crumpled body and wished she could light him on fire like Y/N could. “If she dies, I’m going to make your life hell.”

* * *

  
Hours Later

Alex ran a soothing hand along Y/N’s arm, hoping that their girlfriend would wake soon. It had been a long procedure taking care of Y/N’s wounds and her body was greatly weakened from the damage done to it. They had to lie Y/N on her side to avoid irritating the stitches on her back and Alex knew the younger woman would not like the tightness that came from staying in one position. The door to the infirmary opened and Maggie stumbled through the door with Kara close behind. The blonde had to drag Maggie away to get checked out then to shower and change out of her grimy clothes. Alex smiled at her sister and Kara smiled back before she left the three of them alone. Maggie took a seat next to Alex before wrapping her in a tight hug. The red head felt Maggie shaking in her arms and she kissed the side of her head.

“It’s alright. She’ll be okay,” Alex assured. Maggie cried into her shoulder and Alex ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair. She had heard a little bit of what had happened while they were held by Greed. Her blood boiled at the sight of Y/N’s wounds and she wanted to punch him in the face several times to pay him back for the bruise on Maggie’s throat. J’onn wasn’t allowing her to see Greed, which was for the better. There was no guarantee that she wouldn’t kill him. 

“Wh-where’s my hug?” Y/N groaned. Alex and Maggie quickly pulled away from each other to see their girlfriend groggily staring at them.  
“Hey you,” Maggie smiled. She cupped Y/N’s face, feeling the wounded woman lean into her touch. Alex grabbed onto her hand and pressed her knuckles to her lips.

“You’re in a lot of trouble later for that stunt you pulled,” Alex murmured. Y/N gave her a small smile. “But, I’ll wait to get mad at you until you’re better.”

“So considerate,” Y/N chuckled. She hissed in pain when the chuckle aggravated her wounds. Alex frowned and quickly got to her feet.

“I’ll give you some morphine for the pain. Can’t be a lot because you just got out of surgery a few hours ago,” Alex rambled. Y/N reached out for her, trying to get the red head’s attention. Maggie placed a gentle hand on Alex’s forearm, stopping her movements. Alex looked back at them and Y/N gave her a serious look.

“I don’t want any,” Y/N firmly stated. 

“Babe, you need to take it to ease the pain,” Maggie countered. Y/N shook her head and tried her best to sit up. Each movement sent sharp pains through her body and her girlfriends helped steady her. “Careful.”

“I don’t want any because it makes my head foggy. I don’t like it when I can’t remember what I’m doing,” Y/N explained. She looked down at her hands and gathered her flames in the palms of her hands. A small ember appeared in her hands and she clenched them to extinguish the fire. “If my head is foggy…I can’t control anything.”

Maggie shared a silent look with Alex, seeing the understanding in her eyes. They both had a wordless exchange and Alex took a seat on the edge of the bed. She took Y/N’s hand in her own and Maggie reached across Y/N’s body to grab her other hand. 

“Okay. No morphine,” Alex promised. Y/N smiled and leaned forward to press a longing kiss on Alex’s lips. She melted into the feeling of Alex, taking in her familiar warmth. Maggie kissed her neck and Y/N smiled before pulling away from Alex. She gave Maggie an equally loving kiss, sighing when she felt the detective’s grip tighten. The two of them couldn’t touch each other when they needed to and now that they could, Y/N knew they wouldn’t linger too far from each other. Y/N pulled away and leaned against Maggie while still holding on tightly to Alex’s hand. 

“Sooo…I vote not whips in the bedroom anytime soon,” Y/N joked. Maggie snorted and Alex playfully slapped her arm. “Ow!”

“Oh please, that didn’t hurt. Plus, you deserved it after that comment,” Alex glared. Y/N pouted, and Maggie kissed her temple.

“You’re a goof,” Maggie smiled. 

“But, I’m your guys’ goof,” Y/N grinned. Alex playfully rolled her eyes and moved onto the bed so she could wrap her arms around her girls.

“Yeah, you’re our goof and we love you.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”


	2. Spider Problem (Alex Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request made on tumblr to write about reader, alex, and a spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spiders, Language

Y/N was a trained professional. She was one of the top agents for the DEO and was quickly rising in the ranks. Recruits veered clear of her path and a single glare from her sent other agents running. Though she was commanding and harsh at times, the entirety of the organization respected her. They knew that she would walk into fire for any of them and would give up her life for them if need be. No one questioned her authority and the only J’onn and Alex were above her. The green martian treated her like family while Alex loved her like she was the light of her life. They had been dating for two years now and Y/N couldn’t be happier. The two of them were the best of the best and when they worked together, missions were easy. They were badasses and everyone knew that.

Y/N walked around her and Alex’s shared apartment, cleaning up their mess from the night before. Alex had been at work for a few hours now and Y/N decided now was a good time to get some work down around their home. She had already washed the sheets and cleaned the bathroom, now she wanted to do some dishes and vacuum. Alex would likely be mad because Y/N was cleaning by herself, but the H/C haired woman didn’t mind. She liked to keep busy when Alex wasn’t around. It kept her mind off of the possibilities of Alex getting hurt at work or of something going wrong. Y/N started walking towards the closet when movement to her left caught her attention. Her eyes widened at the sight and she picked up the nearest object to throw it at the intruder. She began to panic when she realized she missed and quickly grabbed her phone to call Alex. 

Alex ran up the stairs to the apartment, ignoring the elevator. It would take her too long to get upstairs and Y/N sounded like she was in trouble. She was out of breath by the time she got to their door and her hands fumbled with the keys. She could hear thudding from inside the apartment and her heart raced in worry. She shoved the key into the door and quickly unlocked it, revealing a disaster. The couch was knocked over, the coffee table was upside down, and the pillows from the couch were strewn across the floor. Alex looked around in confusion before a knife whizzed past her head.

“Gah?!” Alex yelled. 

“Alex?! I’m so sorry! I thought you were the vermin!” Y/N apologized. Alex turned her attention away from away from the knife that was now sticking out of the wall to see her Y/HT girlfriend standing on the kitchen island. Her E/C eyes were filled with panic and Alex cautiously approached her. “Wait! It’s still here somewhere!”

“What’s here somewhere? I don’t see anything…are there knives in the ceiling?!” Alex gaped. There were definitely knives in the ceiling. She knew Y/N was a skilled knife thrower, but knives in the ceiling were uncalled for. How were they going to get those down? “Babe, what is happening?”

Y/N scanned the room and cautiously jumped down from the counter. She was looking everywhere but at Alex. “There’saspider.”

“What?” Alex asked. She knew what Y/N had said, but she was trying to be serious here.

“I said, there’s a spider,” Y/N grumbled. Alex couldn’t help the laughter that fell from her lips. Y/N crossed her arms and stomped her foot like an impatient child. If the DEO agents saw her now, they wouldn’t believe their eyes. “Ally! Don’t laugh at me! You know I hate spiders!”

Alex wiped away the tears that appeared from her laughter and gave Y/N an amused smile. “I know, I’m sorry babe. I’ll take care of it.”

“Good, because you know I wo-OH MY GOD!” Y/N exclaimed. She clambered up Alex like a cat climbs a tree. Alex almost fell over from the action and she had a face full of Y/N’s hands trying to find purchase. Alex sputtered and felt Y/N’s legs wrap around her torso. “It’s right there!”

Alex pried Y/N’s fingers off her eyes and came face to face with the culprit. The spider was sitting on the refrigerator, ignoring the panicking agent. She inspected the spider, noticing it was pretty big. Maybe she should just put it outside? She really didn’t want to kill it. “Hey, I’m going to pick up the spider and put it out the window. It’ll just crawl away.”

Alex felt Y/N shake against her and wetness against her neck. She turned her head, seeing tears falling from her girlfriend’s E/C eyes. Alex panicked and walked up to the counter to deposit her crying girl. Y/N released her grip and Alex cupped her cheek. The woman leaned into her touch, soaking her skin with her tears. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Alex tenderly asked. Y/N looked up at her with teary eyes.

“Y-you know I hate spiders. I-what if it crawls back in? Or worse! What if it bites one of us? It could be poisonous,” Y/N rambled. Alex took her girlfriends hands in hers.

“Hey, breathe,” Alex instructed. Y/N took a deep breath and Alex smiled. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll just use that bug spray under the sink.”

“Thank you,” Y/N thanked. Alex smiled and leaned forward to press a loving kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. She tasted the saltiness of her tears and wiped her tears away. She pulled away to grab the spray.

“I got this,” Alex assured. She grabbed the bug spray and went to the spider. This would be a slower death than stomping or smacking it, but Alex knew Y/N liked it better when they used the spray. Something about it deterring other bugs. She took the lid off and sprayed the spider, making the insect fall to the ground. What happened next could only be described as a nightmare. The moment the spider hit the ground, it doubled in size. It grew until it was the size of a large dog and Alex had no time to react before it smacked her to the side. Her training kicked in and she rolled to her feet, seeing Y/N grab one of the last kitchen knives. Her girlfriend threw the knife, contacting the mutant spider’s face. Said spider let out a terrifying scream and Y/N paled at the sound. She didn’t react when the spider leaped at her and she was taken to the floor with a loud thud. Alex quickly reacted and grabbed her alien gun before firing off a plethora of shots. The spider dropped dead on top of Y/N and Alex ran to her girlfriend’s side. She pushed the dead spider aside, revealing a balling Y/N. The H/C woman was a disaster. Alex pushed the button on her watch to call for Kara before pulling Y/N into a tight embrace. Y/N cried into her chest and Alex ran her fingers through her hair. 

“T-the fuck kind of spider was that?” Y/N cried. Alex looked over at the spider and shrugged.

“Not sure…but I killed it.”

“After I stabbed it.”

“True,” Alex smiled. She pressed a loving kiss to Y/N’s head, feeling her shaking slowly diminish. Small sniffles fell from Y/N’s nose and Alex kept her grip tight. 

“I’m going to need therapy after that,” Y/N wetly chuckled. 

“Hope it didn’t lay any eggs,” Alex joked. Y/N pulled away with wide eyes that started to fill with tears again. Alex mentally punched herself. “Hey, I’m kidding. I’m sure it didn’t lay any eggs.”

The apartment door flew into the couch, startling the two women. Alex whipped her gun around to point it at the intruder and saw Kara standing there in her Supergirl outfit. Kara looked around the apartment with her fists up. 

“Where’s the danger?!” Kara yelled. Alex sighed and Y/N glared at the blonde.

“You did not just break our door down,” Y/N seethed. Kara looked down at the broken door and then up at the couple.

“There was an emergency!” 

“You have x-ray vision and superhearing! You could’ve figured out that we were fine!” Y/N countered.

“I heard you crying!” Kara countered. Alex sighed and pulled her and Y/N to their feet. She motioned towards the dead spider and Kara cringed. “I-is that a giant spider?”

“Yes. Can you take it to the DEO and get a team out here to sweep the apartment? I want to make sure it didn’t leave any friends,” Alex commanded. Kara backed away with a grimace on her face.

“I think I hear someone calling for help,” Kara lied. Alex glared at her sister.

“Kara, I need you to take the spider away,” Alex stated.

“Just call J’onn. I have to go,” Kara lied. She sped off, leaving Alex and Y/N standing next to a very dead spider. Y/N wiped the remains of her tears away and tiptoed around the body. 

“I think I need ten showers after that. Then, I’m going to call Kara and tell her to meet us at the DEO so I can kick her ass in training,” Y/N grumbled. Alex sighed and poked the spider with her booted foot. It had a gross squelching noise as it moved, making her stomach turn. Next time, she’s going to shoot a spider with her gun instead of with bug spray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos/Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome! Feel free to request prompts either here or on my tumblr.


	3. Sanvers College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for a Sanvers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Long
> 
> Also, The formatting is going to be a bit wonky since my computer never does formatting the same

Maggie checked her phone for the hundredth time. She was worried that she was late to her blind date, but she was definitely not late. She was fifteen minutes early. Why did she listen to Lucy about this blind date? Yes, she was a junior in college. Yes, she hadn’t dated since senior year of high school. But in her defense, she was too busy getting her culinary degree. With the school load and then the soccer practices, Maggie didn’t have time. Plus, she really wasn’t sure about dating again. Her last relationship had ended in flames and she wasn’t ready to put herself out there. The only reason she even showed up was because Lucy begged her too. She sighed and fixed the collar on her lucky red flannel before rubbing her sweaty palms on her black jeans. Why was she so nervous about this?

The waiter appeared beside her table with a smile on his face. He moved aside, revealing the most gorgeous woman Maggie had ever seen. Her red hair was straightened, and she wore a leather jacket, over a maroon shirt and blue jeans. The red head gave her a nervous smile and Maggie stood to greet her.

“Hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie greeted. She held out her hand to the woman and the red head firmly shook her hand.

“Alex Danvers,” Alex smiled. Maggie smiled back and the two of them took a seat. 

“Would you two like something to drink besides water?” the waiter asked. 

“An iced tea please,” Alex answered.

“I’ll take an Arnold Palmer,” Maggie answered. She really wanted a drink, but she had to drive back to the apartment, and she had a test in the morning. Maybe she would drink something strong tomorrow. The waiter nodded his head before leaving. Maggie and Alex fell into an awkward silence, regarding each other with shy eyes. “Soo…what’re you studying?”

“Bio engineering with a minor in education. Thinking about continuing research and then maybe being a professor or a teacher of some sort,” Alex smiled. The waiter brought their drinks and they decided it was time to order. Alex ordered a steak while Maggie ordered a salmon. Maggie usually didn’t order such expensive food, but she had been working hard lately and knew she could treat herself. “What about you?”

“Culinary.”

“What made you choose culinary?”

Maggie shrugged. “Well, I wanted to be a cop…but things didn’t work out for me. I worked at a diner in high school and the chef told me to go to culinary school. It was hard getting in, but I made it. What about you? What made you choose bioengineering and education?”

“I like science and tinkering with things. I chose education because I wanted to teach others about science.”

“Maybe you can teach me some things? I know next to nothing about science,” Maggie joked. Alex smiled and took a sip from her drink.

“If you can give me some cooking tips, I’ll teach you things about bioengineering,” Alex offered.

“I think I can make that deal work,” Maggie smiled. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of Alex’s smile. “So, how do you know Lucy?”

“We went to high school together.”

“Bet she was a trip in high school.”

“Oh yeah. Resident prankster. But she was always a good friend. She helped me watch over my sisters when I couldn’t,” Alex reminisced. Maggie saw the delight in Alex’s eyes as the woman remembered her teen years. The red head shook her head. “I’m sure you don’t want to listen to me talk for hours.”

“Actually, I like listening to you talk,” Maggie smiled. Alex blushed and hid her face behind her glass. Maggie wasn’t going to say it, but she had seen Alex at school. They briefly met freshman year in some general ed class that Maggie couldn’t remember a lick of what she had learned. What she did remember, was how stunning Alex looked and how smart she was. It amazed her how much information she knew. Evidently, Alex didn’t remember her.

“I mean, what do you want to know?” Alex asked. Maggie hummed and played with the rim of her glass. What did she want to know? She actually wanted to know everything about this woman. She looked down, seeing that the table was covered in disposable paper and that there were crayons lying between them. An idea came to her mind. 

“How bout this. We play tick-tack-toe and for every move we make, we answer a question.”

“What if you win?”

“Umm…maybe we reveal an embarrassing story?”

“Oohh, I like that. I bet you’ve got a lot of them,” Alex teased. Maggie chuckled and grabbed a red crayon while Alex grabbed a blue one. 

“I’m sure you have some crazy ones as well,” Maggie grinned. She drew the lines for the game and allowed Alex to make the first move.

“Where are you from?” Alex asked.

“Blue Springs Nebraska,” Maggie answered. She made her move and inclined her head.

“Where are you from?”

“Midvale.”

“Okay, my turn…hmm, what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue…what’s your favorite color?”

“I don’t really have one. I like red and green, but I mostly just choose darker colors.”

“I bet you’d look cute in a pink dress,” Alex smiled. Maggie laughed and the waiter brought their food, interrupting their conversation. Maggie thanked the man before taking a whiff of her salmon. It smelled good, but she still had to take a bite. “Is it weird being in culinary school and going out to eat?”

“A bit,” Maggie shrugged. “It makes me appreciate cooks more. Specially now that I know how hard it is to cook.”

“What’s your favorite thing to cook?”

“Tiramisu, hands-down.”

“That’s a good food,” Alex hummed. She took a bite of her steak and Maggie took a bite of her salmon. “Least favorite food?”

“Lamb. I just can’t cook it properly…what’s your favorite food?”

“Potstickers.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My sisters always stole the potstickers when we were younger, and I always had to fight with them about it. Now, I just get an extra order,” Alex answered. Maggie chuckled and continued to eat her food. They fell into a pleasant conversation and Maggie noted each thing about Alex. The way Alex’s face crinkled when she thought hard. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed. The way her voice pulled Maggie in for more. Maybe this date wasn’t going to be that bad.

* * *

The Next Day

Alex had a skip to her step as she walked. Her mind was filled with the wonderful dinner she had with Maggie. Initially, Alex was livid with Lucy for planning this date. The shorter woman knew she had a crush on Maggie and just had to set them up on a date. Alex didn’t even know that the date was with Maggie until she got there and that made her madder. The only reason she didn’t bolt was because Maggie had stood and given her a dimpled smile. God, that dimple smile melted her heart. After awkwardly starting their conversation, they had easily gotten through the rest of dinner. Alex enjoyed listening to Maggie speak. The older woman had a lot of funny stories and even promised to show her how to cook. She wished their date had lasted longer, but unfortunately, they had to go home. They exchanged numbers and had been texting well into the night and most of the day. It felt weird but in a good way. 

Alex made her way to the soccer field, leaning against the railing to watch the practice. Her eyes instinctively found the short brunette that she had become fond of. Maggie was practicing on the field with her teammates. The brunette was the captain of the team and Lucy was the co-captain. The two of them were running laps with the girls and Alex rested her chin on her palm. Lucy always gave her crap for watching the practices, but it was the only way Alex could see Maggie. They didn’t have classes together since that general ed class all those years ago and it had been too embarrassing getting the woman’s number from Lucy.

“Alex!” a loud voice greeted. Alex barely had time to brace herself before her bulldozer of a sister collided into her. She hated it when she did that.

“Kara!” Alex chastised. Kara giggled and hugged her tighter, making Alex smile. She always gave her youngest sister a hard time, but she loved her regardless. 

“Kara, we talked about tackling Lexie,” an exasperated voice stated. Alex turned in Kara’s grip, seeing Sam standing there with her backpack slung over her shoulder. The Danvers household had adopted Kara and Sam when they were infants. Initially, Alex hated the idea of getting sisters. One sister was okay. Two was pushing it. But as they grew, Alex learned to love them. Alex playfully shoved Kara away, earning a giggle from her sister.

“Are you spying on Maggie again?” Kara asked. Alex felt her face heat and she smacked Kara’s shoulder. “Ow!”

“Not so loud!” Alex panicked. She looked down to the practice field with a sigh of relief. Looks like no one heard her. 

“Come on Lexie, you have to talk to her at some point. It’s weird that you keep watching her and not saying anything,” Sam chastised. Alex pouted and crossed her arms. She really didn’t want her sisters to know they had gone on a date last night, but the other part of her wanted to. 

“I talked to her last night,” Alex murmured. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You did?” Sam questioned.

“Yes. If you must know, we went on a date,” Alex responded. Her sisters were silent for a few moments until Kara squealed in delight. Okay, someone definitely heard them that time. Much to Alex’s dismay, Kara picked her up and twirled her around. “Put me down!”

“Alex! That’s so awesome! How was it?!” Kara asked. She put Alex down and the red head glared at her sister. “What? I put you down.”

“Yeah, but now you just announced us to the whole world,” Alex complained. She saw the expectant look in Sam’s and Kara’s eyes then sighed. “The date went well. I didn’t even know it was her until I got there. Lucy set the whole thing up.”

“But, you had fun?” Sam asked.

“I did,” Alex admitted. A smile came to her face as she thought back to last night. “It was the best night I’ve had in a while.”

Sam smiled and gave Alex a tight hug. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled. Kara beamed like an excited puppy and wrapped her arms around the two of them.

“You have to invite her to game night!” Kara exclaimed.

“No way! She wouldn’t want to hang with a bunch of nerds.”

“Who doesn’t want to hang out with a bunch of nerds?”

“Maggie?!” Alex exclaimed in shock. She wiggled her way out of her sisters’ grips and turned to see an amused Maggie. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself Danvers. What’s this about hanging out with nerds?” Maggie asked. Alex blushed and nervously scratched the back of her head.

“Alex was just saying that you wouldn’t want to hang out with a bunch of nerds,” Sam answered. Alex shot her sister a shocked look, missing the amusement in Maggie’s eyes.

“Really? I kind of like nerds…especially red headed nerds,” Maggie hummed. Alex felt her blush deepen and she covered her face with her hands. 

“If that’s the case, you should come to our game night! It’s this Friday!” Kara grinned. Alex swore to any god that was listening. Please smite her now. Just end her misery and embarrassment. 

“I’d love to,” Maggie smiled. Alex peeked through her hands, seeing Maggie regarding her with an attentive eye. “If that’s okay with you?”

Alex dropped her hands and gave Maggie what she hoped was a confident smile. “Y-yeah. That’s okay with me.”

“Sweet, text me the details?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded and Maggie spun on her heel to run back down to the field. She gave a salute as she went with a smile on her face. “See you around Danvers!”

Alex watched her go with a dopey smile on her face. This woman had an amazing body. Hold up, Alex mentally punched herself. She was not going to keep staring at Maggie like a creeping. 

“So, I guess that means you’re going to dress nice for game night,” Sam teased. Alex glared at her sister while Kara jumped up and down in excitement.

“This’ll be so fun!” Kara exclaimed. Alex groaned and hoped game night would go well.

Game Night

Alex carefully applied her eyeliner, making sure that she wasn’t overdoing it. She wanted to look cute, but not look like she was trying too hard. The last thing she wanted was to look like she was trying too hard. Sam had helped her choose a nice grey long-sleeve with skinny jeans to wear. The outfit was cute. Kara knocked on the doorframe and Alex looked at her sister.

“You look great! Stop fussing,” Kara assured. Alex smiled at her sister and went to her side. She hip bumped her out of the way, earning her a giggle in return. 

“Lena coming over?” Alex teased. Kara’s grin fell and it was replaced with a deep blush. The blonde nervously fixed her glasses while she fumbled for words. While Maggie was Alex’s crush, Lena was Kara’s. The two of them had been dating for a few months now after Lena had asked the youngest Danvers out. It was a momentous occasion for the freshman. 

“She’s um…she’s already here. Came in while you were getting ready.”

“Did Sam supervise to make sure you two were behaving?”

“Alex!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Alex laughed. Kara pouted and Alex headed to their living room. The three of them had decided to by an apartment together when Kara joined them in college. They were always used to living together and being adults didn’t change that. They were luck enough to find an apartment with three rooms and two bathrooms. The living room and kitchen were small, but they had enough room to host game nights. They were planning on separating once Kara finished journalism school or when she decided she didn’t want to live with them anymore. Whichever came first. Alex saw Lena helping Sam in the kitchen and saw that Winn was tinkering with the television. She didn’t know the younger man had shown. Alex went to her friend’s side and bopped him on the head. 

“Hey! I’m trying to get the tv working!” Winn complained. Alex chuckled and ruffled his messy hair.

“Yeah? And I’m just saying hi.”

“Saammm, Alex is being mean to me!”

“Lexie, stop teasing our friend.”

“Hah!” Winn grinned. Alex rolled her eyes and heard a knock on the door. Her heart leap in her chest. She ran to the door, pulling it open with enthusiasm. Needless to say, her excitement was short lived. It was just Nia and Brainy. Alex moved aside to let them in and she had almost closed the door when she heard Maggie’s voice.

“You closing the door on me?” Maggie asked. Alex pulled the door open, seeing Maggie standing there. She had a white button-up and black jeans on. She looked beautiful. Maggie smirked and held out flowers to Alex. “You aren’t so bad looking yourself.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Sure did.”

Alex groaned and took the flowers from Maggie. They were white lilies that were elegantly wrapped in paper. Alex brought the lilies to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. “I didn’t know what kind of flowers to get you, so I got you my favorites.”

“I love them,” Alex smiled. She moved aside to let Maggie in before closing the door. “You want anything to drink?”

“A water is good. I need to drive home after this,” Maggie answered. She looked around the apartment, taking everything in. Alex wanted to say more but she really needed to put these lilies in a vase. Of course, Sam chose that moment to butt in.

“Hey there! You must be Maggie. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Sam greeted. She held out her hand to Maggie and the shorter woman shook her hand.

“And I’ve heard a lot about you and Kara,” Maggie smiled. Sam handed her a bottle of water and Maggie smiled in thanks. The middle Danvers sister led Maggie to the living room while Alex put the lilies in a vase. She hurried to put the flowers away, worrying about what Sam would be saying to Maggie. The door apartment door opened, and she looked up to see Lucy and James enter. The shorter woman waved hello and James gave her a soft smile.

“Hey Alex,” James greeted. He went to the kitchen to put down his bag of snacks while Lucy came to Alex’s side. She looked at the lilies in the vase, then gave Alex a knowing smirk. The red head glared at her friend. 

“So, Maggie brought you flowers?” Lucy teased. Alex smacked Lucy’s shoulder.

“Don’t you even! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me she was my blind date,” Alex complained.

“Don’t know why you are complaining. I set you up with your dream girl,” Lucy shrugged. She moved away before Alex could smack her again with a grin. “I’m going to go talk to your girl. Better hurry up before I tell her all your secrets.”

“Lucy!” Alex yelled. Lucy snickered and ran to Maggie before she plopped down on the brunette’s lap. The shorter woman playfully shoved her off, laughing at her antics. Alex pouted and sulked her way to the couch. Said pout disappeared when Maggie looked up at her with a dimpled smile.

“Your sisters are funny. They’ve been telling me lots of growing up stories,” Maggie grinned. Alex groaned and took a seat on the floor by Maggie’s feet. Damn Lucy was taking up all the space on the couch. 

“I hope they didn’t tell you too many bad stories.”

“Hmm, just a few. Heard you got you fell off the counter after you tried to take the fire detector off the wall.”

“It was beeping!”

“After you burned popcorn!” Maggie laughed. Alex pouted and that made Maggie laugh harder. Lena took her spot by Kara and the group started their game night. Winn handed out controllers for Mario cart, stating the rules for Maggie. Loser has to give up their remote and if you win too many times in a row, you have to give up your remote as well. Maggie agreed with the rules and the Superfriends (Kara’s name for them) began to play the game. Alex couldn’t see Maggie from her spot on the ground, but she could feel the heat of the woman’s leg next to her. She had to try extremely hard to not rest her head against her leg. It was very tempting. Halfway through the third race, Alex felt fingers play with the back of her neck. Usually fingers playing with the hair on her neck made her uncomfortable, but this touch was anything but that. Her heart knew it was Maggie and that made it okay. She shivered from the touch and rested her head against Maggie’s knee. It felt natural to her to have Maggie there. Like this was a normal occurrence even though this was the second time they’ve hung out.

Maggie tapped Alex’s shoulder, making the red head turn to meet her gaze. “I need to get some more water.”

“Okay,” Alex smiled. She moved out of Maggie’s way and the brunette got to her feet. She tilted her head at Alex before going to the kitchen. Did Maggie want her to follow? Maybe she did? What does she do? Lucy broke her from her thoughts by kicking her shin. She shot her friend an annoyed look and the younger woman motioned towards Maggie. Alex nervously looked where Maggie had gone before going after her crush. She found the brunette leaning against the kitchen island, looking at lilies she had brought. Her shoulders were sagging, and she had a sad smile on her face.

“Hey? Everything okay?” Alex asked. Maggie flinched and she quickly masked her sadness.

“Yeah, I’m just wondering what flower I should bring you next. What’s your favorite flower?” Maggie lied. Alex came around the island to lean against the sink. She carefully regarded Maggie’s almost guarded posture, wondering what had changed.

“I’m a sap. I like red roses.”

“Not a sap, just a fancy person.”

“Oh yeah, very fancy. I like to wear pajama pants everywhere and snuggle in my sweatshirts.”

Maggie chucked and ran her fingers over her water bottle. Alex smiled and kept a careful eye on Maggie. “So…what’s actually bothering you?”

Maggie sighed. “Am I that easy to read?”

“No. Actually, you’re very hard to read. I can tell something is bothering you, but I can’t quite figure out what it is,” Alex stated. Maggie thought to herself for an agonizing minute then looked towards the living room. The others were respectively ignoring them, playing the games and laughing at each other’s antics. Their laughter filled the small apartment with warmth and love.

“It’s…been a long time since I’ve felt a part of something.”

“Like being with friends?”

“That and like I’m accepted and loved. I don’t even know you all that well, but I know none of you judge me.”

“You know Lucy though.”

“She doesn’t count. I know she wouldn’t judge me without good cause. I mean, I’ve never met a group of strangers who so openly accepted me. I’m feeling a little out of my element,” Maggie admitted. Alex moved closer to the shorter woman, opening her arms in invitation. The brunette chuckled and wrapped her arms around Alex. The warmth that came from the woman made Alex’s stomach flutter and her heart calm. It was a warmth that she could get used to being around. Maggie relaxed in her embrace and the two of them stood in the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other. “You know what’s weird?”

“Hmm?” Alex hummed. 

“I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. Like I’ve always known you. It sounds cheesy, but I think we might’ve known each other in a different life. It’s like…it’s like-.”

“It’s like you heart knows that we are meant to be.”

“Yeah, that,” Maggie whispered. She pulled away and Alex looked into warm, brown eyes. “I want to get to know you better. I want to take you on some more dates, if you’d want to.”

“I would definitely want to go on more dates with you. Do you like pool?” Alex asked.

“I do. I bet I could beat you,” Maggie bet. Alex smirked and poked Maggie in the head with her index finger.

“Doubt it, but you can try,” Alex giggled. Maggie smiled and Alex gently took her water bottle to fill it up before she looked back at the culinary student. “You okay going back out there?”

“If you promise to sit by me again,” Maggie grinned. Alex smiled and held out her hand to Maggie, watching the shorter woman take her hand. 

“Course I will,” Alex swore. She led them back towards the living room, feeling the feeling of safety and home that came from being beside Maggie. She knew she was being a bit extreme after just meeting this woman. But like Maggie said, it felt like they had always known each other. Like they were destined to be together. Only time would tell if those feelings were true. Alex was hoping they were, because she wanted to know Maggie better. 


	4. Learning to be Intimate Pt. 1 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol doesn't like being intimate, but reader wants to change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentioned child abuse

Y/N and Carol had been dating for almost six months now. If you asked Y/N if she had seen herself dating an Avenger, let alone the strongest, she would have laughed in your face. She never thought that she would have found someone to be with, especially after the Snap. When the Snap had happened, she had been driving her car and someone who had turned to dust had slammed into her. The accident had caused her to lose a majority of her savings and she struggled to get her life back together. Then, five years later, the Avengers had brought everyone back and suddenly there were too many people in the streets again. Y/N couldn’t believe how many people were out there, forgetting that the world had been a more populated place. Her coping mechanism was visiting a small coffee shop, where she had run face first into Carol Danvers. Y/N didn’t know that she had run into Carol, until the taller woman had helped her off the floor. The Avenger was stunning in her brown leather jacket and blue jeans. Her short hair was hidden under a baseball cap and Y/N was shocked that the Avenger was out in public. No one really acknowledged her, not the way they would Tony Stark or Natasha Romanoff. Safe to say, Y/N fell for Carol the moment she saw her and the superpowered woman had felt the same. They started dating and the last six months had been the best months of Y/N’s life. Carol found herself spending the nights at Y/N’s small apartment rather than at the Avengers’ tower. The blonde loved the comfort that came with being at Y/N’s. They were happy together, or so Carol thought.

Y/N was starting to doubt their relationship. After six months, Carol still wouldn’t hold her hand in public nor would she do more than a peck on the lips. The first time Carol had kissed her, Y/N had been ecstatic. She thought that this was the first step towards intimacy between the two, but she had been wrong. Carol never did more than a small peck and she never stayed close to her for more than a few moments. Y/N wanted more from Carol. She wasn’t expecting long kisses and a wild night. All she wanted was to be able to be close to Carol without the woman pulling away. Was that too much to ask?

Y/N woke to Carol tossing and turning next to her. She sat up on her elbows, seeing the blonde’s face scrunched in pain. Carol had been having nightmares for a few weeks now. It hard started after a mission gone wrong. The superhero wouldn’t tell Y/N what had happened, but Y/N didn’t need to know. It wasn’t her place to ask if her girlfriend didn’t want to tell her. 

“N-no…Y-Y/N…hurt,” Carol mumbled. Y/N felt her throat constrict at the words that tumbled from Carol’s mouth. Was she worried that she would get hurt? Had Carol gotten hurt and it had been because they used Y/N against her? Then, it dawned on Y/N. Carol was worried about hurting her! Why had she been so blind? Carol was a superhero with extraordinary powers that could move an entire planet. Y/N felt awful that she hadn’t thought of that. What kind of girlfriend was she? An idea came to her head. She quietly slid from the bed and quickly got dressed. Her h/l h/c hair was a mess and she tip toed to the bathroom to get ready. This surprise would work, but she needed to leave before Carol woke and Carol always woke early.

* * *

An Hour later

Carol groaned as she woke. Her head was throbbing, and the bed was cold…wait? Cold? Carol rolled over, seeing that Y/N wasn’t there. Panic filled her chest and she shot up out of bed. 

“Y/N? Y/N?!” Carol yelled. She listened for a response, becoming more worried when she got none. She quickly pulled on sweats and a sweatshirt before running into the living room. Her eyes frantically scanned the area, seeing that Y/N wasn’t there. Did someone take her? Was she alright? Where was she?! Carol took a steadying breath, trying to reign in her panic. Panicking would do her no good. Her blue eyes landed on the door, noticing for the first time that there was a note on it. She ran to the door, seeing Y/N’s neat handwriting.

_Come to my work. I have something I want to show you_

Carol frowned at the note and wondered why Y/N wanted her to meet there. She had never been to Y/N’s work. It made her nervous being there. Carol sighed and grabbed the keys. No use in waiting around here. Y/N was waiting. 

Carol’s feet touched the concrete in front of Y/N’s work. There was another note on the door telling her to go around the back and Carol followed the instructions. She was becoming curious about what Y/N had planned. Rounding the corner, Carol saw Y/N sitting on the grass. She had an amused look on her face while she watched something in the distance. Carol’s feet scrunched in the grass and Y/N turned to her with a smile.

“Hi babe! Just fly over the fence,” Y/N smiled. Carol used her powers to levitate over the chain link fence, softly landing on the grass. She went to her girlfriend’s side before planting a seat next to her. 

“Hi y/n/n. What’re we doing here?” Carol asked. Y/N grinned and looked towards the distance.

“Just wait,” Y/N commanded. Carol pouted and patiently waited for whatever Y/N was waiting for. She scanned the distance, seeing large specks coming closer to them. When she registered what they were, her eyes widened. Before she could get to her feet, Y/N reached over to place a steadying hand on her thig. “Just relax. It’ll be fine.”

Carol doubted that but she stayed still as four wolves barreled towards them. Y/N’s smile broadened when the wolves approached, and her laughter filled the air when the wolves tackled her. The large animals whined while they licked her face and their tails wagged in excitement. Carol stared in shock while Y/N playfully pushed them away.

“Guys! You’re smothering me!” Y/N giggled. She sat up and two larger wolves made their way over. The black one went straight to Y/N while the white one stood protectively between the wolf pile and Carol. The blonde gulped at the intensity in those brown eyes. “Hey. Be nice.”

The white wolf went to Y/N’s side and nuzzled against her face. The h/c haired woman ran her fingers through the soft fur, taking in the comfort that came with being with the pack. She pulled away to look over at Carol and got to her knees to shimmy her way to her girlfriend’s side. Carol had a worried look on her face and Y/N could understand that. Seeing a full-grown pack of wolves was startling. 

“Here, hold out your hand.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It is. Trust me,” Y/N smiled. She gently grabbed Carol’s hand and held it out to the wolves. The smallest of the pack came to her first, sniffing at the blonde’s palm. Carol held her breath, wondering where this would go. To her delight, the wolf bumped its head against her palm and she gently petted its head. “Aww, Ralph likes you.”

“Ralph?”

“Well, Raphael. He’s the youngest. Over there is Leonardo, the grey one is Donatello, and the black one is Blake.”

“Did you name the boys after the teenage mutant ninja turtles?” Carol questioned. Ralph moved aside to let his siblings sniff at her.

“I mean, those were the first names that came to me. This big softie,” Y/N said as she scratched the larger black wolf’s stomach. “Is Beast. He’s the pack omega. The glaring white wolf if Belle. She looks scary, but she’s actually a sweetie. She’s the pack alpha.”

“They’re beautiful,” Carol awed. She had never been this close to wolves before. They were much larger than the books and movies she had seen. “Why’d you bring me here?”

“Well, first I wanted to introduce you to my pack before I took you inside to see the rest of the surprise,” Y/N answered. Carol frowned at that and watched as Y/N got to her feet. The wolves kept rubbing against her legs, making her almost fall. “Hey now, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Y/N walked to Carol and held out her hand to her girlfriend. She was surprised when Carol took her hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. The contact was short lived, but Y/N was content with it. She motioned for Carol to follow and led the towards the building. Carol looked around, seeing workers getting ready for the day. 

“Where are you taking me?” Carol asked. 

“We got some new additions to the sanctuary a few weeks ago,” Y/N answered. She led them around the corner and Carol obediently followed. She didn’t know where she was going, but she trusted her girlfriend. Y/N led them to their destination and opened the door for Carol. The blonde took in her surroundings as she entered, seeing cushions surrounded by a gate and the softness of the lighting. Y/N went to the gate and opened it while Carol followed. The h/c haired woman opened a latch and brought her face to the opening.

“Alex, Kara come in here girls,” Y/N coaxed. Carol watched in anticipation, wondering what animal was going to come through the opening. Her heart melted at the sight of two tiny otters slipping through opening. They squeaked excitedly at Y/N, curling up on her lap. “These are our otters. We found them after they got stuck in an oil spill. Kara didn’t leave Alex’s side while they waited for help. They were extremely malnourished when they arrived and were untrustworthy of humans. It took me the last two weeks getting them to trust me. So, I’m the only one who can feed them.”

Carol smiled and watched how carefully Y/N lifted one of the otters to her face. The creature squeaked and patted at her face with her paws. She placed the otter on her lap and reached behind her to grab two baby bottles. Alex’s and Kara’s squeaks intensified, and they tried to climb up Y/N’s shirt.

“Hey now! You know you can’t climb me!” Y/N playfully scolded. She held the bottes above her head and looked at Carol with a smile. She moved the bottles down, letting the otters drink. “We are giving them liquid food for a bit longer before we move them to solid food. We want them to get their weight up a bit without making them sick.”

“How many times do you feed them?”

“Every few hours. Otters eat about 20 to 30 percent of their body weight,” Y/N answered. The otters quickly finished the first bottles and Y/N quickly grabbed new ones. The otters eagerly grabbed onto the bottles and Y/N looked at Carol. “Come here.”

“I-I don’t think they’ll like me,” Carol argued.

“You won’t know until you try,” Y/N shrugged. Carol bit her lip and shimmied her way closer. The otter flinched at her movements, but Y/N soothed them with her soft words. She moved her hand, allowing Carol to take the bottles into her own. The blonde couldn’t help the smile that came to her face while the otters continued to eat. They quickly finished the bottles and Carol handed the bottles to Y/N. The woman put away the bottles before grabbing some dried treats. She kept them away from the begging otters and handed them to Carol. She could sense the resistance in her girlfriend’s hands and the blonde tried to pull away. “Do you trust me?”

Carol looked in Y/N’s e/c eyes, seeing love and understanding in her eyes. “Of course.”

Y/N smiled and placed the dried treats on Carol’s palm. She made sure she kept a steadying hand on Carol’s thigh, making herself as still as possible. Carol held her breath as the otters approached her, wondering if they would take the food. They sniffed at the food, debating on grabbing the treats. One of the otters picked up some of the treats, prompting the other one to take her share. Carol giggled at the feeling of the otter’s whiskers tickling her palm. The first otter put its paws on her knee, taking in her scent. Carol felt the urge to pet the soft fur and reached her hand out to the creature. The otter sniffed at her palm before nuzzling her head against her skin. This prompted the other otter to join her sister, sniffing at Carol’s hand before demanding attention. The superhero laughed and used both of her hands to give love and attention to the otters. The softness of their fur made her smile broaden. 

Y/N watched Carol with a soft smile on her face. She had never seen Carol this relaxed before. The blonde’s shoulders were laxing in their usual tightness and her eyes sparkled in wonder as she pet Alex and Kara. Y/N had a feeling that the sisters would accept Carol and she had been right. She was excited that Carol was using her hands to interact with the otters. 

“When you’re ready to go, we have a few more stops to make before breakfast,” Y/N whispered. Carol looked up with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Few more minutes?” Carol asked.

“Take as long as you want,” Y/N smiled. Carol returned her smile to turn her full attention back to the otters. 

Y/N took Carol to a few more animals after the otters. She took them to see a red-tailed hawk that had broken its wing and had Carol hold him steady as she gave him his meds. The blonde had been steady with holding the hawk, whispering encouraging words to the frantic animal. Y/N had been pleasantly surprised when the hawk calmed and knew that the rest of the trips would go well. The next animal they visited was a bear cub who had recently lost its mother to poaching. Carol had giggled at the cub when it gnawed at her hands and she rolled around the ground with the bear. Y/N had rolled her eyes at the actions, laughing at the goofiness in her girlfriend was showing. Their last stop had been with the patient that made Y/N’s heart break every time she saw him. This was a fox that had been through a lot of pain. He had been shot with a pellet gun numerous times, leaving him blind and his leg had to be amputated after it had become infected from the injuries he had sustained from a trap. Y/N had spent months by the fox’s side, nursing him back to health. Even after he had healed, Y/N held a special place in her heart for the fox. She had named him Tod and he never let anyone else take care of him. While Y/N worked with him through his daily exercises, Carol had sat close by. She had shimmied her way closer to them with every passing second and Y/N thought Tod would bite Carol. He had bitten several people in the past and Y/N didn’t want that to happen to Carol. What happened next, had shocked her. Tod licked Carol’s fingers, giving her permission to pet him. He had never done that. Carol had been so gentle with him and Y/N had to keep herself from crying. She was glad that Carol had connected so well with Tod. 

Carol sat beside Y/N as they ate their breakfast burritos. They had decided to go back outside to the wolves and Y/N had pouted slightly at that. She hated eating outside and Carol knew that, but she really wanted to see the wolf pack again. Said wolves were currently napping on grass, soaking in the sunlight after they had finished their meal. Belle had come closer to the woman and Y/N was leaning against the large wolf while she ate. The woman fell into a content silence, minus the soft snoring from the wolf. Carol had loved today, but she was confused by the meaning behind it.

“Hey y/n/n?” Carol asked. Y/N hummed in response. “What was today for? Don’t get me wrong, it was amazing…but was there a reason?”

Y/N thought to herself for a moment before she held out her hand to Carol. Carol went to her girlfriend’s side, being mindful not to sit on the wolf. She watched the emotions that crossed Y/N’s face, wondering where her mind was at. The h/c woman always had a lot to say, but she was always careful with how much she shared. Carol was starting to wonder if Y/N wasn’t going to answer her.

“I grew up in a…bad place,” Y/N murmured. She ran her fingers over an invisible wound, making Carol’s blood boil. No one hurt Y/N and got away with it. “And that bad place made me hate life. One day, I ran into the woods. I thought I could run away and things would change. Well, when I got caught up in a thunderstorm. I walked around blind, thinking this would be it. That I was going to die in the cold…and I wasn’t upset with that.”

Y/N took a steadying breath and Belle woke to her discomfort. The large wolf rested her head on Y/N’s lap and the h/c haired woman rested her hand on the white fur. “While I was walking around, I heard whimpering. At first, I thought I had imagined it, but as I searched for the noise, I found an injured wolf pup. A white wolf that was covered in mud and stuck under a fallen tree. It took me forever to dig her out from under it and I quickly moved us out of the rain. I didn’t know how to help her, but I knew she was cold, so I wrapped her in my jacket and tried my best to keep her warm. I don’t know how long we sat there, but by morning time, the storm had cleared. I was freezing and my body hurt but I wasn’t going to let this wolf pup suffer. So I tired to find a way back to town. Luckily for me, a police officer had been patrolling nearby and he saw me wandering the deserted road. He picked me up and took me to the nearest vet so the pup could get taken care of. He wanted me to go to the hospital but I refuse until the vet told me how the pup was. While I waited, the officer got my info and called my parents. They didn’t even care that I had been gone. They didn’t even believe that the officer was law enforcement. Safe to say, that running away that day had been my saving grace.”

Carol was at a loss for words. She didn’t know about Y/N’s past. Sure she knew Y/N wasn’t close to her parent’s, but she never knew this was the reason why. Carol leaned forward to pull Y/N into a tight embrace. She felt her girlfriend relax into her grip and she ran a comforting hand along her back. “I’m sorry you’re parents were shitty.”

Y/N chuckled and pulled away to hold Carol’s hands. Her e/c looked into Carol’s. “I’ve grown to live with the fact that my parents were shitty. But if it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have met Belle. I wouldn’t have gotten taken out of that terrible home and placed into the custody of the lady who owns this place. Because of them, I got to grow up with Belle. I got a second family and a pack that loved me.”

“I’m glad you found someone to love you,” Carol stated. She gave Y/N a perplexed look. “But why did you bring me here?”

“I heard you talking in your sleep. I heard you talking about hurting me.”

“I-.”

“Let me finish. I heard you talking and realized that I wanted to help you see that you wouldn’t hurt me. But I wasn’t sure that forcing you to be intimate with me was the right option so I brought you here. I thought that by seeing yourself working with the animals here would help,” Y/N rambled. Carol’s eyes widened at her answer. The entire time she had been here, she had worked with the injured animals without worrying about her powers hurting them. Sure at the beginning she was scared, but after the otters she wasn’t worried anymore. Her powers weren’t hurting them because she controlled them. Her strength wasn’t hurting them because she used just the right amount of strength to work with them. She had complete control. “I’m sorry if this plan was stupid. I just…I wanted you to be comfortable. I wanted you to feel like you had control. I’m sorry if I was being self-centered and if I made the situation wo-.”

Carol cut Y/N off by pulling her into a searing kiss. She let her hands cup Y/N’s face, feeling the softness of her skin for the first time. Y/N wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck and the superhero vaguely heard Belle’s huff of protests. She pulled Y/N onto her lap, taking in the warmth that came from her girlfriend. It was a comforting warmth that she had never felt before. Her powers were warm, but they didn’t give her comfort. Y/N’s warmth gave her a comfort she never knew she needed. Y/N reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against Carol’s. Carol took in the compassion in those e/c’s and felt her heart beat harder.

“I love you,” Carol admitted. Y/N’s eyes widened and Carol continued. “I love you and I love how thoughtful you are. I love that you brought me here to show me I could control my powers without me even knowing it. That you showed me I could touch the animals and not hurt them. I love that you are showing me how to be intimate with you, without pressuring me. I love you Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

“I love you too Carol Danvers,” Y/N beamed. She gave Carol another kiss, before she held onto Carol’s hands. “You don’t have to always be intimate with me. If you think you need some space, I understand.”

“I think I’ll get used to holding you and holding your hand,” Carol smiled. She kissed Y/N’s throat, making her girlfriend shiver. “And I think I’ll get used to making you shiver like that.”

Y/N chuckled and playfully slapped Carol’s shoulder, making the superhero laugh. The two of them held onto each other and they took in the feeling of being loved. There was no guarantee that Carol wouldn’t shy away from Y/N because of her powers, but now she knew she wouldn’t hurt her girlfriend. Now she knew she could control her powers without having to think. That didn’t mean she would be less cautious, but she wasn’t going to let her powers hold her back from being intimate with her girlfriend. 

“Hey Y/N?”

“Yes Carol?”

“Can I come here with you every morning?”

“Sure babe.”

“I’m bringing treats for all the animals next time I come.”

“Okay babe. You can bring treats.”


	5. The Force is With Us (Rey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Reader is a sith working with Kylo Ren and Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence and not following canon

Rey looked up at Kylo Ren’s Star Destroyer with a heavy feeling in her chest. She could feel Chewie on the ship, but something else was wrong. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. She would trust in the force like Luke and Leia had taught her, but she was finding it difficult to trust. Her best friend had told her that the force would guide them. That they could always trust in the force. Rey had met Y/N after General Organa introduced the two of them. They had quickly become friends, finding comfort in each other. Y/N was always patient with Rey, showing her different tricks to the force. This continued for some time before Rey had chased after Luke Skywalker. Y/N had refused to go, claiming that the Resistance needed one Jedi to fight. Reluctantly, Rey had left, only to return to a heartbroken Leia and an emptiness in her chest. Y/N had given her life on the bomber run mission against the First Order’s Dreadnought. Rey had been furious that no one had contacted her about Y/N’s passing, but she felt more pain and sadness than anger. She wished she could have convinced Y/N to come with her. Convinced her to leave so she would still be alive. Ever since her friend’s death, she had been at a loss with connecting to the former Jedis. She felt a pull in her chest that threatened to throw her out of balance at every turn, blaming the First Order for her sorrow. Seeing Ren trying to take Chewie from her forced her to use that power and the lightning that cascaded from her fingertips had shocked her. The worst part was that she had thought she killed Chewie…but he wasn’t dead! He was up there on Kylo’s Star Destroyer and they were going to get him back.

“Rey, you ready? We’ve only got one shot to get up there and get Chewie back,” Poe spoke. Rey looked at the pilot with a determined nod.

“Let’s go get him back,” Rey affirmed. The trip up to the Star Destroyer had been nerve wrecking. The captain’s medallion was their ticket in, but it didn’t mean it would work. Thankfully, luck was on their side and they easily docked…only to be greeted by two Storm Troopers. Poe and Finn easily took them out and they quickly found Chewbacca. From here, the boys would go find the Millennium Falcon while Rey retrieved Ochi’s Dagger. The Jedi ran through the ship, feeling the heaviness in her chest grow with each step. Someone powerful was on this ship, but she pushed away the thought. Of course, someone powerful was on this ship, it was Kylo Ren’s ship. He was somewhere on it. Rey’s feet came to a stop in Kylo Ren’s living quarters and she quickly grabbed the dagger before catching a glimpse of Darth Vader’s mask. She went towards it, feeling the anger and anguish that resonated from the object. A sharp pain forces Rey to close her eyes and she sees a vision of her family. The vision was quick, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her parents had left her on Jakku to protect her. They didn’t abandon her. She smiled and turned, only to see Kylo Ren standing in front of her. 

“I can’t see where you are,” Ren stated. Rey stayed silent and Ren ignited his red saber. He lunged forward and Rey easily deflected his attack. She twirled around him, deflecting all of his oncoming attacks. She became sloppy and one of her slashes destroyed the stand that carried Darth Vader’s mask. It fell to the ground, immediately disappearing. Rey panicked. Ren would know where she was now. She kept her lightsaber ignited and ran. Her feet carried her to where they had parked Ochi’s ship and she skidded to a halt at the sight of a black cloaked individual. The figure wore the tell-tale clothes of the First Order, along with a black cape. The thing that made Rey’s blood run cold was the mask that figure wore. It was different than Ren’s, but it still carried the feeling of Sith. 

“The Supreme Leader told me you were here,” The figure spoke. Their voice was surprisingly feminine, and Rey took the time to notice the slight curves that were on the figure. The Sith approached Rey and she raised her lightsaber in defense. “Now, now. No need for that. Just join us and we don’t have to fight.”

“Not a chance,” Rey firmly stated. The Sith used the force to pull her lightsaber to her hand and ignited the fiery red blade. 

“Fine then. Let’s do this the hard way,” The woman growled. She lunged at Rey with a speed the Jedi had never seen. Her lightsaber barely came up in time to deflect the Sith’s attack and her arm shook from the force behind it. The Sith swung up, forcing Rey to leap back, less she be hit by the blade. This woman was stronger than Ren. More calculated than the troubled man. Her strikes were driven by rage, but they were precise. Rey would have to be careful fighting her. She used the force to push the Sith away from her before she swung her blade in a wide ark. The Sith used her force to stop Rey’s blue saber and the Jedi’s weapon was tossed away from her. Rey tried to reach for her weapon, losing concentration on her fight. The Sith used her lack of concentration to sweep her feet from under her, pinning the revel to the group. The Sith brought down her blade and Rey closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain that would come. When there was a lack of pain, Rey shot her eyes open, seeing that the Sith was hesitating to kill her. She took that chance to pull her saber to her hand and her blade found the Sith’s mask. The woman grunted in pain, stumbling away from the recovering Jedi. Rey shakily got to her feet, holding her saber defensively in front of her. The Sith’s mask lied on the ground, split across the left side. An eerie feeling came over her. This same thing had happened when she fought Ren. The Sith held her hand to her face and straightened to her full height. When her hand fell from her face, a familiar pair of eyes gazed back at her. Once e/c eyes were now yellow from turning to the dark side. 

“Y-Y/N?” Rey gaped. Y/N grinned at her, but it wasn’t the same grin that Rey was used to. This smile didn’t entice warmth or make her feel safe. No, this grin made her blood run cold and her hands shake around her lightsaber. 

“Surprised? I’m sure you are.”

“Th-they told me you died.”

“I’m sure they did. They obviously lied to you,” Y/N growled. She motioned down to her body. “I am defienetly alive.”

“Ah, I see you’ve reunited,” Ren spoke. Rey swung to meet the Supreme Leader’s masked gaze, pointing her saber at him.

“What did you do to her?!” Rey demanded. She tracked Y/N’s movements as she went to retrieve her broken mask.

“Aww, you broke my mask,” Y/N pouted. It would have been cute if she wasn’t a Sith.

“Focus. We have a mission,” Ren chastised. Y/N’s eyes turned fiery and she got into Ren’s face.

“Don’t tell me what to do child. You have no command over me,” Y/N seethed. Ren didn’t respond to Y/N’s comment and the woman turned her attention to Rey. She moved closer to the Jedi, standing at the edge of her saber. Rey kept her blade steady, trying to keep the blade from hurting her friend. 

“You saw them, didn’t you? When you grabbed onto that blade. I felt the tremor in the force around you. What did you see?” Y/N questioned. Rey looked at her friend, remaining silent. “You know who you’re related to now…don’t you.”

Rey closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her lightsaber. She knew who she was. She could feel it in her bones, but she refused to believe it. There was no way she was related to that monster. To the man who had killed thousands of innocents. Y/N hummed and moved under the blade to cup Rey’s cheek. The Jedi’s eyes shot open at the action and she looked into cold, yellow eyes.

“There’s no need to be ashamed sunshine. You have a calling. A calling to the throne,” Y/N grinned. She looked behind her and Rey could feel Ren’s fury. “These fools should be bowing to you, Rey Palpatine.”

Rey shook her head and backed away from Y/N. “I’m not a Palpatine. I-I can’t be.”

Y/N shrugged. “Fight it all you want. Our blood defines us. Ren is a Skywalker. You are a Palpatine.”

“Then what are you?”

“I am a Shan,” Y/N answered. Rey frowned at that. She didn’t know the origin of Shan. Was Shan a Jedi? Or was Shan a Sith?

“Enough! Rey, I gave you my hand once and I’ll do it again. Join me, and together we can rule. I will help you connect to the dark side and we can become all powerful!” Ren offered. He held out his hand and Rey continued to back away from the Siths. Ren kept his hand out to her, but Rey’s focus was entirely on Y/N. Her friend watched her with attentive eyes, the same attentiveness that used to make Rey’s heart warm. Rey couldn’t fight the two of them. The Millennium Falcon appeared behind her, sending a turbulent amount of force at Rey’s attackers. Ren dropped to a knee to hold himself steady while Y/N merely watched with an amused smile. 

“Rey!” Finn yelled. Rey backed away, keeping her eyes locked with Y/N’s. The h/c haired woman winked at her.

“See you around sunshine,” Y/N promised. Rey grit her teeth and leaped out of Ren’s ship, landing beside Finn. The former storm trooper helped her inside and they jumped into hyperspace. Rey dropped onto the common room couch, lying her face in her hands. Y/N was alive. Y/N was alive, and she was a Sith. Her best friend…the woman she had grown fond of had turned to the Dark Side.

* * *

Exegol

Rey felt the darkness that swirled around Exegol. The hairs on her skin stood from the electricity coursing through the air and her body felt heavy with the madness that surrounded her. She wanted to turn back. Turn back and forget this foolish plan. But she had to press forward. She had to do this for the Resistance, for General Organa, for Han, and for Y/N. This was their last chance to defeat the First Order and bring balance to the force. Rey had hope that Ben would help her. She had felt Kylo Ren die and Ben Solo take control. General Organa had given her last breath and the last of the force within her to bring back Ben. Rey was relieved that Ben was back, but she was heartbroken by Leia’s sacrifice. She knew Ben was distraught and she had told him he could stay behind if he wished. A part of her knew that he would join her for the final fight, but the other part of her wished he would stay behind. The bigger question was whether or not Rey would have to fight Y/N. She could feel her friend’s presence beneath the darkness and hoped she could get through to her.

“Ahhh, my granddaughter has shown her face,” Rey heard. She looked at the throne before her, seeing Palpatine’s ashen form. He looked like a walking corpse, barely able to hold himself up. Rey knew that fragile nature was a ruse. That this man could easily defeat her if she wasn’t careful. Movement to Palpatine’s right caught Rey’s attention. Y/N came around to stand beside the emperor, regarding Rey with a…surprised expression? Why was Y/N surprised to see her? “You will fulfil your destiny, where your father and Kylo Ren’s grandfather could not. You will strike me down and my powers will flow into you, creating a new Emperor! Empress Palpatine!”

Rey shuddered at his words and glared at the man before her. “No. I won’t kill you.”

Palpatine sneered and looked up at the ceiling. The panels moved away, slowly revealing the stormy sky. “Then you’re friend’s will perish.”

Rey gasped at the sight of the Resistance being outnumbered above her. Explosions filled the sky and she could feel the deaths of her comrades. They weren’t going to win this fight. There wasn’t enough of them to fight all the world destroyers. They would be obliterated. 

“Stop!” Rey pleaded. Palpatine laughed and looked down at Rey with glossy eyes.

“The only way you can stop this is to cut me down. Cut me down and the fleet is yours to control. You can stop this, you just need to make the right choice,” Palpatine glowered. Rey closed her eyes, trying to think of any alternative that she could. Her mind was running out of ideas when she felt Ben’s presence. He was here! But he was unarmed and fighting the Knights of Ren. She could feel his panic. An idea came to her. This was her only chance. Two Jedi against two Siths.

“I’ll do it,” Rey lied. She approached Palpatine and her grandfather gave her a disgusting smile.

“My followers! Watch as my granddaughter fulfils her destiny! Watch as the reign of Palpatine thrives!” Palpatine hollered. Around them, the chorus of Palpatine’s followers filled the air. Rey blocked out their bellows and ignited Luke’s lightsaber. She lifted it into the air, conveying her actions to Ben. He answered her call and Rey moved the saber behind her back, transferring the lightsaber to the last Skywalker. Palpatine’s eyes widened when her hand came back empty and he threw her back with a push of the force. “Insolent! Apprentice! Teach her what happens when you defy my will!”

“Yes Master,” Y/N affirmed. She jumped down the few steps and landed right in front of Rey. Her red lightsaber ignited and she swung down, only to be deflected by Leia’s lightsaber. The blue of the general’s lightsaber clashed with Y/N’s red saber, illuminating them in a harsh purple. “How?”

“A gift from Master Skywalker and General Organa,” Rey smirked. She pushed Y/N back, parrying her friend’s attacks. She knew she had to be aggressive against the older woman if she wanted to win. Y/N blocked her attacks and the two of them locked sabers. Y/N leaned close against the clashing lightsabers and growled at Rey.

“Why didn’t you stay away!” Y/N whisper growled. Rey’s eyes widened and she saw the clarity that flashed in Y/N’s e/c eyes. “I thought you’d be smart enough to stay away! You can’t be here. That’s what he wants!”

Y/N pushed Rey away and their sabers danced in the dark sky before they clashed again. “I can’t protect you here! I have to do what Palpatine says!”

Rey glanced over Y/N’s shoulder, seeing the smirking face of Palpatine. He was enjoying this battle between them, but he obviously couldn’t hear what they were saying. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re ruining my plan! You just had to be a hero!” Y/N growled. She used the force to throw Rey to the ground and she pointed her red saber at Rey’s throat. The turmoil in her eyes made Rey’s heart break. “Yield and obey our Master.”

Rey wanted to respond but was interrupted by a blue lightsaber being thrown at Y/N. The Sith deflected the attack and Ben met her next swing with his full strength. His attack made Y/N stagger and he struck down with his blade, slicing the woman’s thigh. Y/N hissed in pain and backed away from them. Her leg shook beneath her as she squared off with them Rey got to her feet and took a defensive position beside Ben. She didn’t know what Y/N was talking about, but she had to stop Palpatine. She had to or all her friends would die. 

“ENOUGH!” Palpatine roared. He used the force to throw the Jedis lightsabers away and pulled them towards him. Rey struggled in his hold, seeing Y/N limp her way to Palpatine’s side. She was frantically glancing between them and Rey wished she could calm her. Palpatine forced them to their knees and a surge of energy traveled to his fingertips. The skin around his fingers healed, turning back to their healthy glow. “A dyad in the force.”

Rey and Ben frowned at that and Palpatine smiled. “Your energy will rejuvenate me.”

He used the force to drain them and Rey felt her lifeforce drain from her body. It was excruciating feeling her life force ripped from her. Her body was on fire and she watched in horror as Palpatine became younger. The stream between them broke and they fell to the cold hard ground. Palpatine examined his rejuvenated skin with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“And thus, Emperor Palpatine rules again!” Palpatine hollered. He used force lightning, sending it to the sky to obliterate the rebel fleet. Ben got to his feet and Palpatine glowered at him. “And thus, the last Skywalker will fall.”

Y/N watched as Palpatine hurled Ben into the abyss, feeling his life force disappear. Ben Solo was gone. “Apprentice.” Y/N looked at Palpatine, seeing the newfound power in his eyes. “Dispose of my granddaughter. I have no use of her.”

“Yes Master,” Y/N nodded. She limped down the steps, coming to a halt in front of Rey. The Jedi looked up at her friend, feeling like the world was spinning. This wouldn’t be too bad. At least she would die by Y/N’s hand. Y/N looked down at her with pain etched across her face. 

“I-it’s okay,” Rey murmured. If she was going to die, she wasn’t going to let Y/N live with that pain. It wasn’t her fault. It was Palpatine’s. It was his fault for turning her. Y/N gave her a sad smile before pointing her lightsaber at Rey’s head.

“It’ll be over quickly,” Y/N whispered. Rey smiled at her and kept her eyes locked on her friend’s. There was so much she wished she could tell her. She wished she could tell her how she really felt. How Y/N put the stars in the sky. How Y/N made the emptiness in her heart disappear. How much she loved her. Rey would have to take that secret to the grave. Y/N brought up her blade, then mouthed three words to Rey. Rey’s eyes widened as Y/N twirled on her feet to fling her lightsaber at Palpatine. Her blade froze inches from his face and his eyes glowed with anger. 

“So you too decide to turn on me,” Palpatine rumbled. He used the force, dragging Y/N to his feet. The woman fought against his grip and Rey tried to push herself to her feet. Her body protested and she watched in horror as Palpatine turned the blade around. The crimson red blade pressed against Y/N’s chest and Rey could see the woman still. “Your family saber will be your demise.”

Palpatine thrust Y/N’s blade through her chest and Rey screamed out. Y/N ‘s body went limp and the emperor tossed Y/N’s body in front of Rey. She landed on her side with a thud, facing Rey with closed eyes. Rey crawled to her friend, seeing hilt of the saber that was still imbedded in Y/N’s body.

“N-no! No, no, no!” Rey cried. She grabbed onto the hilt of the saber, deactivating it. Y/N’s eyes opened, and she tiredly met Rey’s gaze. Rey rested her palm against the wound, focusing what little energy she could on the life-threatening wound. “I won’t let you die.”

“S-alright sunshine,” Y/N smiled. Rey shook her head, trying to heal Y/N’s wound. It was slowly healing, but not fast enough. She didn’t have the energy. Y/N covered Rey’s hand with her own, forcing the woman to meet her gaze. “S-stop him.”

“I can’t. I don’t have the power.”

“You do. The J-Jedi are with you,” Y/N assured. She dropped Rey’s hand and the Jedi closed her eyes. She cut out the sounds around her, focusing on connecting to the past Jedi. She always failed at this in the past, but now it was time for her to succeed. She had to succeed.

“ _Be with me…be with me…be with me_ ,” Rey whispered to herself. She was ready to call it a quits and give up when she felt Luke’s presence. His presence was accompanied by Leia’s, by Anakin’s, and by countless other Jedi that Rey couldn’t name. She called Leia’s lightsaber to her hand just as Palpatine directed his lightning at her. She held his power at bay, trying to redirect it at him.

“You can not defeat me! I am all the Sith!” Palpatine hollered. His power increased and Rey felt herself beginning to waver. She might have the Jedi beside her, but her life force had been drained. She didn’t have enough to fight back. She was going to lose. A steady hand gripped onto her ankle and Rey looked down to see Y/N holding onto her. Her friend’s e/c eyes held confidence and assurance in them. Warmth surged through her body and she felt Y/N’s life force filling her. She smiled at her and Rey used the force to call Luke’s lightsaber to her. She ignited the blade and glared at Palpatine.

“And I am all the Jedi!” Rey yelled. She used Luke’s saber to cross it with Leia’s, helping her focus the force. The lightning turned on Palpatine, searing his flesh and burning him alive. A nagging feeling at the back of Rey’s head told her to press on until nothing but ash was left and she followed the voice. Palpatine’s skin peeled away from him and he yelled in agony as his flesh was reduced to ash. The lighting exploded and the energy dispersed through the throne room. Rey fell to her knees, dropping the lightsabers and feeling her life slipping away. Her eyes roamed the sky, seeing the resistance winning and she looked down at Y/N, seeing her friend’s eyes were closed. Rey’s body gave out and she landed next to Y/N. She wished she had the energy to take Y/N’s hand in her own to get some comfort in her impending death. At least she would die next to the woman she loved. Warm hands picked her up and she saw Ben hovering above her. The man looked worse for wear and he had a tiredness in his eyes that Rey had never seen before. He held his hand against her stomach and Rey felt his life flow into his body. Her body felt lighter with his life force and she held onto his hand. Ben smiled and gently lied Rey back on the ground before his body shimmered. 

“Ben?” Rey questioned. 

“Thank you,” Ben thanked. His body disappeared and Rey stared at the empty space that he had once occupied. Rey felt her tears fall. Ben Solo was gone. He had given his life for hers. Rey grabbed onto Luke and Leia’s lightsabers, attaching them to her belt with a heavy heart. She had nothing to remember Ben by and nothing to bury in his body’s place. She would have to find a way to bury him with honor. Her tears continued to fall while she checked for Y/N’s pulse. It was there, but faint. She wiped her tears away. She needed to get Y/N to medical if she didn’t want to lose her too.

* * *

Upon her return to Ajan Killon, Rey had immediately fallen into a deep slumber. She had enough energy to get Y/N to medical before promptly passing out on the medical room floor. Her body needed the rest from her battle and four days passed before she woke. When Rey did wake, she was disoriented. Her mind was foggy from the long slumber and her body was sore in places she didn’t even know existed. The heaviness of her sleep slowly cleared as she saw C3-PO come through the tent flap.

“Ah! Mistress Rey! You’re awake! How wonderful! I’ll go get General Dameron at once!” C3-PO exclaimed. He waddled his way out of the tent and Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head hurt and she really wished it would stop. The tent flap opened again, and Rey looked up to see Poe and Finn running towards her. The two men engulfed her in a bone crushing hug and she smiled at the contact.

“You’re alive,” Rey whispered.

“Thanks to you,” Finn smiled. They pulled away and Poe leaned against Finn.

“Had us worried for a bit. We were wondering when you were going to wake up,” Poe admitted. Rey frowned and leaned back against the pillows.

“How long was I out?”

“Four days.”

“Four days?!” Rey exclaimed. Finn and Poe chuckled at her response.

“I mean, you did take down Emperor Palpatine and save our hides, so I think you deserved the rest,” Poe stated. 

“That and you’ve been stressing for months now. You needed the rest,” Finn added. Rey sighed and closed her eyes. Had it really been four days? What had everyone been doing while she was asleep? Did they have everyone settled after the fight? How many casualties did they suffer? Rey’s eyes widened and she shot up in bed.

“Where’s Y/N?!” Rey demanded. Finn and Poe shared an unsure look and Rey tightened her grip on the sheets. “Where. Is. She?!”

“We don’t know,” Poe answered.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Rey questioned.

“She took one of our TIE fighters and fled after the second day were asleep. She slipped out in the middle of the night,” Finn answered. He scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not sure how she managed to do that considering her wounds hadn’t completely healed yet.”

“She was still hurt?” Rey murmured.

“Yeah. Well, she would’ve healed if she hadn’t been sitting by your side the entire time healing you. She never left you side until the doctors said you’d be okay,” Poe added. Rey couldn’t believe it. Y/N had just up and left without saying where she was going. She had to find her. Rey pushed the covers aside and slid from the bed, earning her protests from the generals.

“I have to find her,” Rey firmly stated. Finn and Poe shook their heads.

“We don’t know where she went,” Finn sadly countered. Rey dropped her head in defeat. All she wanted was for Y/N to be here. She wanted Y/N to be beside her. A series of beeps interrupted them, and they turned to see R2D-2 and Chewbacca enter. R2D-2 beeped at Rey and her eyes widened.

“You know where she is?” Rey asked. Chewbacca roared and Rey nodded. “A guess is better than nothing.”

“What’re you going to do? Chase after her and do what? Drag her back?” Finn questioned. Rey walked towards the droid and Wookie with shaky legs.

“I don’t know. But I have to try something,” Rey sighed. Finn exchanged a look with Poe before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Poe sighed and crossed his arms.

“You better bring me my General back in one piece,” Poe commanded. Rey looked at him in confusion.

“I’m coming with you. You’ll need a co-pilot and some extra hands just in case something goes wrong,” Finn smiled. Chewbacca roared and Finn held up his hands. “Don’t get me wrong! You are plenty of strength, but she still might need some more help.”

“Thank you, Finn. Now let’s hurry up at find Y/N.”

* * *

Planet Datooine

Y/N leaned against her shady tree, overlooking the plains beneath her. Dantooine had fallen to many enemies, but after the last war, the planed had been all but abandoned. No one wanted to fight Kath Hounds or Graul and they certainly didn’t want to encounter the Laigrek that roamed in some places. That meant that Y/N could rest in peace among the rubble of the old Jedi Enclave. The Jedi Enclave had fallen long ago to Darth Malak and it had never been rebuilt. Luckily, the Sith hadn’t destroyed the artifacts stored within and much of the history of the Enclave stood. Y/N wished she could rebuild the temple, but that would be a dangerous adventure. Too easy to pick out Jedis that way. Too easy to find younglings to corrupt. She wouldn’t make that mistake of bringing innocents here and risking their safety. Y/N got to her feet, wincing when she felt the wound on her thigh pull. Ben had hit her good. At the thought of Ben, Y/N’s shoulders dropped. She couldn’t believe he was gone. The last of the Skywalkers was gone. She had felt General Organa pass and that had almost made her lose her composure around Palpatine. She had worked so hard to get his attention and almost blew it right there. Of course, Rey had to ruin her plans of overthrowing the Emperor. But, Palpatine wouldn’t have been defeated without Rey. Y/N groaned and looked up at the setting sun. She needed to head back to camp soon. Nighttime was not safe. Y/N turned and was shocked to see Rey standing before her. The brunette looked amazing in the sunlight and she looked healthy and strong. 

“Hi,” Rey greeted.

“Hi,” Y/N greeted back. Rey took a step forward and Y/N took a step back. She saw the pain the filled Rey’s eyes and Y/N had to resist the urge to comfort her. She was glad that Rey was here, but the brunette needed to leave. She couldn’t be here. She messed with Y/N’s head too much and clouded her judgment. She was always teetering on the brink of the dark side, but she was scared what would happen if she gave into her desire to be with Rey. Being with Rey made her forger how much she wanted it all to end. Rey would be her breaking point.

“You ran away,” Rey stated. She clenched her fists at her side and Y/N dropped her head.

“Can’t let the resistance see their savior with a Sith.”

“They didn’t know you were a Sith.”

“Oh? How do you know that for sure?”  
“I-.”

“Listen sunshine. You’ll be better off without me. Go back to the resistance. Help them rebuild and make sure they keep the balance in the universe,” Y/N commanded. Rey shook her head and gave Y/N a determined look.

“We need you there. It’s not the same without you,” Rey argued. 

“You’ll be alright without me.”

“No I won’t! I need you! Why…why are you so afraid of coming back?” Rey questioned.

“I’m not afraid,” Y/N growled. 

“I can feel it. I can feel the confliction in the force and in you. You don’t have to be afraid,” Rey assured. Y/N growled and ignited her lightsaber.

“Rey, you need to leave. Leave me here and don’t come back,” Y/N commanded. Rey stood her ground and ignited the Skywalker’s sabers. 

“Not without you,” Rey argued. Y/N yelled and drove herself at Rey. Their sabers connected and Rey held Y/N’s blade steady. Y/N wanted Rey to leave. She had to leave. Nothing good came out of her being here. She pushed with her blades, causing Rey to stumble and Y/N used the force to further push her away. Rey gritted her teeth and held up her lightsabers. “Why are you being so stubborn?!”

“Why can’t you leave me alone?!” Y/N argued. Rey surged forward, making Y/N backstep to keep clear of her strikes. They weren’t meant to hurt her, but if she wasn’t careful it would. Rey might be cautious, but accidents happened. The Jedi continued to slash at Y/N and the former Sith had to block each attack. She didn’t want to counter in fear of hurting Rey. She was done hurting people. Y/N force pushed Rey away and leaped at the staggered Jedi. She thought she could pin Rey to the ground, but the woman had predicted her attack. Rey ducked under her leap and grabbed her around the torso before throwing her to the ground. Y/N’s back hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of her. This allowed Rey to straddle her and lock her hands around the lightsaber. Y/N struggle to get free and was angered when she couldn’t. Her chest was on fire and her leg felt like it might fall off. “You’re so infuriating!”

Rey glared at her and tightened her grip on her lightsaber. Her own had been discarded when she grabbed onto Y/N’s. “Just tell me why you ran!”

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” Y/N argued. Rey shook her head.

“You always used to tell me what bothered you. Why is it so hard for you now?” Rey questioned. Y/N averted her eyes. She couldn’t look into Rey’s. If she did, she would lose it. 

“Rey, let me go,” Y/N whimpered. She hated sounding weak, but she wanted to leave. She wanted to crawl back into the Enclave and stay there. Hide away from the world and its problems. 

“I’ll let you go when you tell me the truth…just, talk to me. Please,” Rey begged. Y/N sagged in her grip and kept her eyes on everything but Rey.

“I’m tired. I’m so tired of fighting. I’ve fought my whole life and I’m done. I just…I don’t want to hurt people anymore. I don’t want to constantly have to worry about slipping too far and not returning. It’ll be easier if I just stay here,” Y/N weakly answered. She looked into Rey’s eyes with fire in her own. “You should’ve let me die. That’s why I let Kylo Ren take me. That’s why I didn’t fight when Palpatine wanted me as his apprentice. I wanted it to end.”

Rey stared at Y/N in shock. Her mouth opened and closed without any words and Y/N averted her gaze. “Just…let me go. You’ll be alright without me.”

Y/N was relieved when Rey let go of her saber. She deactivated it and wanted to move away when Rey cupped her cheeks with her calloused hands. Rey brought their lips together in a searing kiss and Y/N felt the air once again leave her lungs. Her heart soared at the feeling of Rey’s lips against her and she couldn’t help the need that coursed through her. Rey pulled away to look into Y/N’s e/c eyes with tears in her own brown eyes. 

“I love you Y/N. I love you so much that it hurts. Seeing you turn to the dark side didn’t hurt as much as seeing you fall from Palpatine’s attack. Seeing you lying there dying and telling me it was going to be okay. I can’t lose you,” Rey admitted. Y/N shook her head.

“Love is against the Jedi code,” Y/N countered. 

“I don’t care about the code. We don’t have to live by it,” Rey argued. She lifted Y/N into a sitting position, holding her best friend close. “I don’t want the code if it means I can’t have you.”

Y/N closed her eyes, taking in the comfort that came from being in Rey’s arms. Is this what Revan and Bastila felt like? Comfort and warmth from being together? Did they feel complete like Y/N was feeling? Y/N placed her hands-on Rey’s back, pulling her closer. It felt right being in her arms. 

“I know you don’t want to fight anymore…but can you fight for us? Can you fight to be here with me? Because I promise you, I won’t ever stop fighting to be with you,” Rey swore. Y/N rested her head against Rey’s shoulder and tightened her grip.

“I…I’ll try. I love you too sunshine,” Y/N murmured. She pulled away to see Rey’s tear streaked face and leaned forward to press a softer kiss against Rey’s lips. This kiss was saltier because of their tears, but it still felt like home. Rey pulled away to stand up and she held out her hand to Y/N. The h/c haired woman took the offered hand and the two of them walked towards the Millennium Falcon. As they walked Y/N remembered the saying that her parents used to whisper to her.

“Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge fades without the strength to act.

Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force,” Y/N murmured. Rey looked at her with confusion.

“What?”

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. It was just an old code that my parents used to tell me.”

“There is no passion without peace to guide,” Rey recounted. She tightened her grip on Y/N’s hand and gave her a blinding smile. “Well, we will be the peace that guides each other and the balance that we need.”

“The Force will be with us,” Y/N smiled.

“The Force will be with us,” Rey beamed. 


	6. Learning to be Intimate Pt. 2 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is taken and Carol will do what she must to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Language, Past Child Abuse

Carol made it her mission to visit Y/N at work every morning. Some mornings, she would wake at the same time as Y/N. On the days she had returned home late from a mission, Carol would visit later in the day. Regardless, Carol made sure she took the time to visit her girlfriend and the animals that she cared for. The wolf pack started to accept Carol with each passing visit…well, except for Belle. Belle still didn’t like her nor did the wolf trust her. Whenever Y/N and Carol were cuddling or trying to be more intimate, Belle would interrupt and place herself between the two women. Carol knew the white wolf was being protective, but she really wished Belle would trust her with Y/N. 

The women had been dating for a year now, but Carol had yet to introduce Y/N to the Avengers. One, Y/N was nervous about meeting the team. When Carol had first brought up the idea of introducing her girlfriend to them, Y/N had seemed hesitant about the idea. Carol didn’t want to pressure the h/c woman and she dropped the conversation. Two, Carol hadn’t told the team that Y/N and her were dating. It wasn’t the team’s business, but she also wanted Y/N to have the decision on when Carol told the team. Y/N wasn’t controlling by any means, rather Carol wanted to respect Y/N’s decision and privacy. Three, Carol was scared about telling anyone they were dating. She was scared that someone would kidnap Y/N or hurt her in some way because Carol was an Avenger. Carol would never forgive herself if someone took Y/N because of her. 

Y/N was fixing the bedding in Tod’s enclosure, making sure that her foxy friend was comfortable for the night. It was late, but Y/N had told the rest of the workers that she would close down the sanctuary. They all took turns closing down and one of the workers needed to head home to take care of his sick daughter. Y/N didn’t want him to leave his kid any longer, so she took his shift for the night. It wasn’t ideal, but Y/N wasn’t about to complain. She liked saying goodnight to all the animals. They always made her smile when she left. Y/N helped guide Tod to his bed before she gave him a kiss on the nose.

“Goodnight Tod. I’ll see you in the morning,” Y/N chimed. Tod giggled at her and the h/c haired woman left the enclosure. She made sure to check all the gates to the enclosures and then she went to her office to check the cameras. All the animals were safely tucked away or relaxing. She scanned the cameras, seeing that the pack was running around their large enclosure and Y/N was confident that the animals would be good for the night. She turned off the computer and went to the front door. The door clicked behind her as she closed it and she double-checked to make sure it was locked. Satisfied, Y/N walked to her car with a skip to her step. Carol was making a vegetarian lasagna for dinner. Her treat because the superhero was upset that she had been gone for so long on her last mission. It had only been a week-long trip, but it had been the longest week of Y/N’s life. She had greatly missed the blonde’s presence. Y/N couldn’t wait to be home. Y/N grabbed her keys and felt a sharp prick on her neck. The world started to blur, and the h/c haired woman felt her body give out. The last thought that crossed her mind was she was going to be late for dinner.

* * *

Carol looked at her watch for what had to be the hundredth time. Y/N was supposed to be home an hour ago. She had called her phone ten times and each call went to voicemail. She didn’t want to be overbearing, but she was starting to get worried. The more Y/N didn’t answer, the more Carol wanted to fly over to her work to check on her. Maybe she would? Carol took the lasagna out of the oven and put tin foil over the food before she grabbed her phone. Right as she picked up the phone, it dinged. Carol’s eyes widened and she opened the message, feeling rage and panic fill her chest. It was a photo message of Y/N lying unconscious on the ground. 

“ _You’ll regret crossing me_ ,” the message read. Carol pocketed her phone and went to the balcony of the apartment before taking to the sky. Within minutes, she landed outside the shelter. She frantically ran to Y/N’s car, seeing that it was still locked and that her girlfriend wasn’t there. There was no evidence of a struggle, nor was there any evidence of where Y/N was. Where was her girlfriend?! Carol got on her knees, seeing her girlfriend’s phone lying on the pavement. There went the idea of tracking her phone. Tony, she needed Tony. Carol shot into the sky, heading to the Avengers compound. Her impact was loud, startling many of the Avengers. Wanda rushed to her side, likely feeling the panic that was radiating from her trouble mind.

“What’s going on?” Wanda asked. Carol pushed by the sokovian and went straight to Tony. The playboy turned hero had a worried look on his face.

“I need you to find someone,” Carol demanded.

“I’d love to, but I’m in the middle of eating dinner. Rain check for tomorrow? How bout you make an appointment? I’m a busy man,” Tony rambled. Carol growled and picked Tony up by his shirt. The other Avengers protested, and Carol ignored them.

“I need you to find them now! There isn’t time!” Carol hollered. Natasha put a calming hand on Carol’s arm, forcing the superpowered woman to drop Tony. Carol looked into the red head’s eyes, seeing the steadiness that came with her gaze. The blonde a steadying breath and looked back a disheveled Tony. “Please. She could be in danger.”

“Who am I looking for?” Tony asked. Carol handed him her girlfriend’s phone.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” Carol answered. She wasn’t going to say who she was to her, because she didn’t want to reveal their relationship that way. Tony nodded and motioned for the Avengers to follow him. They went towards his lab and Carol kept herself from panicking. She wanted to find Y/N. She needed to. Her girlfriend was in trouble and she needed her. Tony called out to Friday and he placed the phone on the table. No one said anything about the picture that appeared when Friday pulled up the contents of the phone. Carol fondly remembered the picture that was there. Her and Y/N had just celebrated their one-year anniversary. The two of them enjoyed a nice take-out dinner then had a Disney marathon. Y/N had taken the picture of Carol laughing at the movie when the blonde wasn’t looking. Carol’s face was scrunched in amusement and her eyes twinkled in the light of the television. God, it hurt seeing that photo. She hoped Y/N was okay. 

“Friday’s got something here,” Tony stated. He tapped a button and they saw the outside of the shelter. Y/N was walking to her car and before she could open it, a large man appeared behind her. He seemed to have a syringe in his hands, and he used it to prick Y/N. Carol felt her powers boil when she saw her girlfriend hit the cold ground and the man merely poked her with his foot to make sure she was unconscious. He then easily picked her up and carried her off screen. Tony hit another button, bringing up another grainy screen. “This was taken down the street from the shelter. This car left a few minutes after the one we got from the shelter, so I’m thinking it might be the abductor’s vehicle.”

Carol nodded and glared at the footage. “Can you track his license plate?”

“I already did Ms. Danvers. The car seems to be driving south. It stopped outside the city and I am not sure where it is now. There are no cameras where the car went,” Friday answered. 

“Damnit,” Carol seethed. Wanda came up next to her to give her a reassuring smile.

“Hey, we’ll find her,” Wanda assured. Carol knew they would find Y/N, but how quickly? How much harm would her girlfriend suffer?

“They better find he soon,” Carol whispered.

* * *

Somewhere on the Outskirts of Town

Y/N woke to a pounding headache. It felt like she had a hangover, then slammed her head against a wall. She groaned and tried to open her eyes, squinting at the light above her. Ow, okay bad idea trying to look into the light. Y/N shook her head and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. She tried focusing on anything but the pain, thinking about what had brought her here. She remembered leaving work, then a sharp pain in her neck. Where was she and who took her? Y/N got to her feet and went to the door at the other side of the room. She pressed her ear against it, hoping she could hear something. The cold metal kept the sound out of her small holding area. Sighing, Y/N looked around the room. The walls were concrete. No way was she breaking anything to get out. The door behind her opened and the h/c haired woman backed herself against the wall. A tall, slender man entered the room with a larger man blocking the door. The slender man observed Y/N with an attentive eye, making her shudder. This man made her uncomfortable. 

“Ah, you’ve woken. I’m glad you have. I do hope George didn’t rough you up too much,” the slender man smiled. Y/N glanced at George then back at the man in front of her.

“Where am I?” Y/N asked. 

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out. I have plans for you dear one,” the slender man answered. He motioned for George to enter and the larger man approached the h/c haired woman. 

“What do you want?” Y/N questioned. She wished she could back farther away from the approaching man. 

“I want Captain Marvel to learn that no one crosses me and gets away with it,” the man answered. George surged forward, grabbing onto Y/N’s shirt. The h/c haired woman fought against his grip, landing a punch to his chin. The larger man snarled and backhanded Y/N hard enough to make her lip split. The moment his hand made contact with her face, unwanted memories flooded her mind. Hollering. Crashing. Pain. Y/N fell to her bottom and tried to get her breathing under control. Focus. Focus on the present, don’t get stuck in the past. Her focus was disrupted when George stabbed a syringe into her neck. She recoiled from the feeling and he held her steady as he injected her with its contents. Y/N shoved him away, holding her hand to the spot with wide eyes. Her vision started to blur again, and the slender man leaned down to meet her gaze. “Sweet dreams.”

_Y/N woke to the slamming of doors. She jumped to her feet and rushed to hide under her bed, covering her mouth. If she was quiet, they wouldn’t find her. Her hands trembled as she tried to remain quit and the bedroom door slammed open. She let out a squeak in response, knowing she had messed up. The monster that was her father reached under the bed and roughly pulled her out from under it. He threw her against the wall and Y/N cradled her head in her hands._

_“You’re useless! A waste of space!” Her father yelled. Y/N cried and heard her mother’s voice agree with him. The room around blurred and Carol stood in front of Y/N. The blonde crossed her arms with a disappointed look on her face. Y/N tried to chase after her girlfriend, and she ran face first into glass. The glass held her back and she slammed her palms against it. Her voice didn’t work as she tried to scream for Carol’s help._

_“I don’t know what I ever saw in you. You’re nothing special. I’m a superhero. I can get anyone I want. I don’t need you,” Carol growled. She. Hit the glass, making Y/N bake away with fear. The superhero’s eyes flashed dangerously as she smirked at Y/N’s reaction. Carol laughed and walked away, leaving Y/N behind. The h/c haired woman smacked the glass, begging Carol to come back. Begging her not to leave. Her heart felt like it was being torn from her chest and she dropped her head against the glass. Carol was gone. Carol left her. She was alone._

“Y/N! Y/N?! Y/n/n, it’s okay. Snap out of it please,” Carol begged. The blonde cupped Y/N’s face, trying to get her attention. She needed her to snap out of whatever hell she was living through. Her girlfriend whimpered and thrashed in her hands, fighting with an imaginary enemy. Wanda placed a hand on Carol’s shoulder.

“I can help. I can block out whatever she’s thinking for a bit to calm her down. But then we need to get her to medical so we can figure out what’s in her system,” Wanda spoke. Carol glanced at Wanda, then back at Y/N. She wanted to help her.

“P-please help her,” Carol pleaded. Wanda nodded and placed her palm against Y/N’s forehead. She focused her powers and red tendrils seeped into Y/N’s skin. Her features softened and her eyes fluttered open. Carol chuckled in relief and tenderly rubbed her thumbs over her soft skin. “Hey Y/n/n. I’ve got you.”

“C-Carol?” Y/N murmured. Carol smiled and Wanda moved away to give the blonde room. Carol leaned forward to press a loving kiss to Y/N’s head. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Carol swore. Y/N buried her face against Carol’s chest, taking in the comfort that came from being in Carol’s arms. 

“You might be able to use your mind tricks right now, but you won’t be able to keep my serum at bay. It’s only a matter of time before she succumbs to it again,” Dr. Elbert mocked. Carol glared at the Hydra scientist.

“Wanda, hold Y/N for a second,” Carol commanded. She gently handed her girlfriend to the red head before stalking over to the slender man. He trembled as she approached, and Carol smirked. Good, he should be scared. Carol got up in the man’s face, glaring at him. “You shouldn’t have touched her.”

Before Dr. Elbert could respond Carol head-butted the man. Before she could hit him again, she was sent back from a blast from Tony’s arc reactor. She hit the concrete wall with a grunt, before she stood to shake off the dust.

“Okay, Sparky, you need to take a breather,” Tony spoke from inside his Iron Man suit. Carol let her powers rise, looking more like an animal than a superhero. 

“Back off Stark. He’s getting what he deserves,” Carol growled. Tony kept his hand trained on Carol and Natasha moved to block the blonde from advancing on the downed Hydra agent. “You too?”

“Captain, you need to take a breath and think about this.”

“I am. He hurt Y/N. He’s not getting away with it.”

“And he won’t. But beating him won’t do anything,” Natasha reasoned. Carol glared at the former assassin and she felt her anger boil in her chest. She wanted to teach this man a lesson. He kidnapped Y/N. He injected her with some serum that they weren’t sure could be reversed. 

“C-Carol?” Y/N called out. Carol glanced at her girlfriend, seeing her sitting up against Wanda. The h/c haired woman took in the scene playing out in front of her and her eyes filled with fear when they landed on Carol. The superhero felt her heart break at the fear she saw in those e/c eyes. She let her powers disappear while she quickly went to Y/N’s side. The h/c haired woman recoiled when Carol tried to touch her, making the blonde panic.

“Y/n/n?” Carol panicked. Natasha came to her side and gently pulled her away. 

“Hey. Let’s get her checked out. She’s not in the right mind space right now,” Natasha suggested. Carol nodded and watched Wanda help Y/N to her feet while Tony took care of the Hydra agent. The superhero watched as her girlfriend was led away with a heavy heart. She dropped her gaze to her hands in disgust. What had she done?

* * *

Carol rested her head on the edge of the bed in front of her. It had been a few days since they brought Y/N to the tower and Bruce and Tony had effectively neutralized the serum. They had warned Carol that even though the serum was gone, there would still be lasting effects. No one knew what Y/N had seen. No one knew if she would mentally recover from the torture that she had endured. Dr. Elbert had recorded the entire ordeal, showing that Y/N had been under the effects of the serum for two hours. Anything could’ve gone through her head at that point. Carol didn’t know what she was going to do or how she was going to help her girlfriend. All she wanted to do was hold her, but she was scared to after the reaction she had gotten. She had never seen that fear in Y/N’s eyes before. Nor had she seen her girlfriend recoil from her. Carol didn’t know what to do. 

Y/N startled awake with a gasp and Carol stood to be in the h/c haired woman’s line of sight. Startled and confused e/c eyes stared into her brown ones and she tried to put on a reassuring smile. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re in the Avengers Infirmary,” Carol assured. Y/N’s eye frantically scanned the room.

“Wh-why am I here?” Y/N questioned. Carol handed her the bed remote, watching as her girlfriend made the bed rise. Her body was tense from being in an unfamiliar place and Carol couldn’t blame her. The last time she had woken, she had just been abducted.

“What do you remember?”

“I was walking to my car…then I felt a sharp pain in my neck…I’m sorry, I missed dinner.”

“That’s okay. We can have dinner together later. What else do you remember?”

“I woke up in a cold room, surrounded by concrete. Then some man came in and told me that you shouldn’t have crossed him,” Y/N recounted. Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember what happened next. “He injected me with something.”

Y/N’s eyes widened as images flashed through her head. All the turmoil that she had experienced on the serum came roaring back. She brought her hands to her head, cradling it and squeezing tight. 

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Y/N cried. Carol leaned forward, placing a steady hand on Y/N’s shoulder, only to have the terrified woman push her away. “Don’t touch me!”

Carol held up her hands and watched as Y/N started to hyperventilate. The machines around her began to erratically beep and the blonde silently cursed. She got into Y/N’s line of sight and made sure she could see her hands. “Hey. Y/n/n you need to take deep breaths for me, okay? You need to breath.”

Y/N took deep breaths and Carol had to painfully sit there and watch her girlfriend ground herself. She could hear the h/c haired woman muttering softly to herself and she wished she could hold her. After a long moment of silence, Y/N leaned back against the bed to stare at the ceiling. Her brow was wet from sweat and Carol kept a careful eye on her vital that showed on the monitor. Her heart rate was still high, and the blonde needed to get Bruce or Tony.

“I’ll be right back okay? I’m going to get one of the boys to come check on you,” Carol smiled. She moved away from the bed to find one of the boys when she heard Y/N speak.

“C-Carol?” Y/N choked. Carol turned and she saw tears falling down Y/N’s face. Her eyes widened. She had never seen Y/N cry. Y/N never cried. She was always so strong, but here she looked weak. “Stay. Please?”

“Okay,” Carol answered. She went back to Y/N’s side and sat on the chair next to the bed. Y/N watched her move and Carol gave her a sad smile. She wished she could do something for her. Anything. “What do you need?”

“Just, sit here with me…please? I-I don’t want to be alone,” Y/N cried. Carol nodded and leaned against the bed. She wasn’t going to touch her, but she needed Y/N to know that she was there for her. Carol would always be there for Y/N, even if she couldn’t touch her.

* * *

A Week Later

Y/N walked around the Avengers compound, blankly looking at her surroundings. She didn’t want to be here any longer, but no one was letting her leave. Not yet at least. They wanted to make sure there would be no side effects from the serum. The only side effect Y/N felt was a mental side effect. She kept having flash backs of the visions she had seen. The memories that she had to relive. It made her want to practice her old coping mechanisms. She knew she should say something, but she didn’t want to worry them. Especially Carol. The blonde had been dutifully taking care of her when she didn’t need to. Yes, Carol was her girlfriend. But she had a life outside of taking care of Y/N. She had people she needed to protect. She had a job to do that didn’t involve Y/N. 

Y/N startled when she almost collided into Peter. “Hi Ms. Y/N! How’re you today?”

“Hey Peter. Aren’t you supposed to be training?” Y/N asked. Peter Parker was the youngest member of the Avengers. While he wasn’t an official member, Peter spent a lot of time training with the team. It helped Spiderman better his skills. 

“Mr. Stark told me I needed to finish my homework before I train. I don’t know why I have to, but I can’t argue with Mr. Stark.”

“Homework is important.”

“But I don’t really know what I want to do for my assignment.”

“What’s it on?”

“Animal rehabilitation,” Peter answered. His eyes filled with hope and he looked expectantly at Y/N. “Can you help me?”

Y/N wasn’t sure if she wanted to help him. Sure, it wouldn’t be too hard helping him. But she also didn’t want to be around anyone right now. Though, the hopeful look Peter was giving her was making her second guess herself. 

“Sure kid. Let’s go to the balcony. I need some sunlight,” Y/N smiled.

“Thank you, Ms. Y/N!” Peter thanked. The teenager followed close behind Y/N before he sped ahead to open the door for her. Y/N chuckled at the teen’s manners and took a seat at one of the lawn chairs. Peter took a seat across from her, pulling out his phone to record their conversation.

“So, what do you want to know?” Y/N asked. The two of them spent a solid three hours talking…well, Y/N spent three hours talking. Peter merely sat there nodding his head or asking questions every so often. He was very polite when he asked questions and he constantly checked to see if Y/N needed a break. Honestly, Y/N didn’t know three hours had passed. She couldn’t even remember half of what she had said. She had said so much to the teen and it had been amazing talking to him. It always made her relax when she spoke about the sanctuary. The sanctuary was her safe place. She felt sadness creep into her chest. It had been a week since she had seen her friends…her pack. She wanted nothing more than to go and see them. Peter must have sensed her sadness because he jumped to his feet.

“I was going to go make some lunch. Would you like to help?” Peter asked. Y/N sadly shook her head and looked over at the tree line.

“I’m going to sit out here for a bit,” Y/N answered. Peter hesitated but ultimately left her alone. Y/N’s minds started to play tricks on her as she stared out at the tree line. She saw her parents abusing her. She saw her animals dying. She saw Carol leaving her. The images flashed through her head and she closed her eyes, trying to fight off the panic. 

“Deep breaths focus on breathing,” Y/N whispered. Her mind continued to spiral as she failed to get her breathing under control. She dug her nails into her palms, using pain to ground herself. The pain somewhat helped, but it still wasn’t helping. 

“Y/n/n,” Carol murmured. Y/N opened her eyes, seeing Carol kneeling in front of her. The blonde’s brown eyes held worry and she reached forward to cup Carol’s face. The superhero leaned into her touch and Y/N felt her panic start to dwindle. Her girlfriend’s skin was warm to her touch, further grounding her. “There’s my beautiful girl.”

Y/N gave her a weak smile and Carol gently placed her hands on hers. The h/c haired woman moved her hands away, cursing to herself at the sadness that flashed in those brown eyes. She wanted to open up to Carol, she really did. But she wasn’t ready to. Not yet. She got to her feet and clenched her fists as she turned away.

“I’m going to lie down for a bit. I’ll be out for dinner,” Y/N stated. She brushed by Carol and headed to the blonde’s room. Her feet felt heavy while she walked, and the comfort of bed called to her. She would talk to Carol later. For now, she was going to sleep.

* * *

An Hour Later

Carol rested her head against her bedroom door, debating on whether or not she should enter. Y/N hadn’t eaten yet today, and she knew her girlfriend wasn’t going to come out for dinner. Carol sighed and pushed the button to open the door. It silently slid open and the superhero took in the sight in front of her. Y/N was lying facing the wall and she was bundled in the blankets. Carol sat on her side of the bed, looking at Y/N with a soft smile. 

“Hey, you going to join us for dinner?” Carol asked. 

“Not hungry,” Y/N sadly answered. Carol sighed and stared at the lump that was her girlfriend. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Carol tentatively asked.

“Not really, no,” Y/N responded. Carol nodded and looked at the ceiling. 

“You okay if I talk?” Carol saw Y/N shrugged and the blonde continued. “I ever tell you how scared I was when I left the Kree?”

“No.”

“Under the Kree, they told me emotions were a weakness. That was all I knew for so long, that when I stopped being a Kree, I didn’t know what to do. I had unlocked these powers,” Carol spoke as she let her powers flicker before tampering them down. “And I didn’t know how to use them. Now, my emotions had full reign over them and that only seemed to make me stronger. I was scared what would happen to those around me. I didn’t want to touch anything. I didn’t want to touch anyone. I thought I would hurt someone…especially after I met you.”

Carol thought of their first meeting with a fond smile. “You ran straight into me and I remember your e/c eyes twinkling with kindness. I remember how you took my breath away the moment I saw you. As we started dating, I got even more scared. I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to be intimate with you, because I was scared that I couldn’t control my powers. My strength. But you showed me that I could be intimate. That I could control myself. You gave me the support I needed to have a happy life. You supported me and taught me how to not be scared. Now, I’m not scared to be with you. To hold you and to love you. I’ll wait for you, like you waited for mer. I’ll wait for you to let me help you, like you helped me because I love you.”

Carol let her words sink in and didn’t think Y/N would respond. She wasn’t expecting her too. All she wanted was for Y/N to know that she was here for her. That’s all she could do. “I’ll come back in a bit. Give you some time to yourself. I just needed to tell you that I love you and that I’m here for you when you’re ready.”

The superhero got to her feet and was ready to walk away when she heard Y/N.

“When I was three, my parents hit me for the first time,” Y/N recounted. Carol’s eyes widened and she turned to look at her girlfriend. The h/c haired woman was still staring at the wall, but she was talking to her. “I thought I had done something wrong, so I made sure I was careful. I made sure I did everything they wanted. When I turned five, the beatings got worse. I didn’t have to do anything wrong for them to come after me. I didn’t have to say anything for them to scream at me and tell me how useless I was or how I was a waste of space. They were always careful that they left marks that couldn’t be seen. They didn’t want to get caught…but they got sloppy as I got older. They left more visible marks and they left more lasting marks. Some days I couldn’t get up because of the beatings I had received the night before. They scarred my skin with their belts and scarred my mind with their actions. It took me years to let someone touch me again. I grew up thinking every touch was meant to hurt me,” Y/N spoke. Carol clenched her fists, wanting nothing more than to wrap Y/N in the tightest hug she could. But she didn’t want to overstep her boundaries. “Even when I first met you, I was a little hesitant. Funny thing was that I actually started to crave your touch after a while. Just being in the same room as you made me feel safe…then that man took that away from me. He made me see all those memories I kept at bay. He made me see all my biggest fears. I don’t mean to push you away or make you think I don’t want your help. I just…seeing all that again and seeing my fears play out are making me not sure about touch again. I’m…I’m terrified of being hurt again. Of my parents being there trying to hurt me. Of losing you.”

“You’d never lose me,” Carol swore. She heard Y/N start crying and she carefully scooted closer to her girlfriend. She placed her hand close to her body, but not touching her. She wanted her to feel her warmth. 

“They made me watch you leave. Th-they made me see you hurt me with your powers. Made it seem like you were helping my parents. Every part of me didn’t want to believe it, but it felt so real.”

“That’s why you flinched away after you saw me with my powers at my fingertips. You thought I would hurt you.”

“My heart knew you wouldn’t…but my mind didn’t. I’m trying so hard to tell myself the truth. That you wouldn’t hurt me. That you wouldn’t leave me, but…but it’s getting harder. I-I just want it to stop. I wish it would stop,” Y/N cried. Carol felt her heart break at Y/N’s words. She had a feeling that Y/N had seen something involving her. That was the only explanation to how she was acting around her. Y/N rolled onto her back to look at Carol with puffy eyes. “I don’t want you to be scared of yourself again. You’re a superhero who protects others and I want you to always know that your powers protect people, not hurt people. I didn’t want my fear to make you scared again.”

“Y/n/n,” Carol murmured. She lied on her side next to her crying girlfriend, getting on her eye level. Y/N rolled onto her side to face Carol and the blonde placed her open hand between them. “I would never, ever in a million years hurt you. If I need to work on making your brain believe that, then I’ll work every day to convince it. I’ll do everything in my power to convince you that I am nothing like your parents and that I would never hurt you. I’ll convince you not to be scared like you convinced me.”

Y/N’s tears fell harder and she tightly grabbed onto Carol’s hand. It was a small step, but Carol wasn’t going to complain. She gently tightened her own grip and scooted closer to her sobbing girlfriend. Her face was swollen from her crying and Carol let her eyes wander. She knew the marks Y/N was talking about. She had seen them when they had first seen each other naked. She didn’t dare ask where they came from, but now she wished she had. Maybe it would have helped. Granted, Y/N hadn’t seemed willing to answer at that time nor did she give Carol the chance to. There was a scar on the back of Y/N’s hand that was gripping tightly onto Carol’s. It was faint, but it was visible this close. Carol gently lifted Y/N’s hand to her lips, placing a loving kiss on the scar.

“My love, you are the bravest, strongest person I know. It’ll be hard getting through these images that go through your head, but I know you can do it and I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Carol promised. Y/N scooted closer and rested her forehead against Carol’s. The two of them lied there. The room was filled with Y/N’s soft crying and Carol kept a solid hold of her girlfriend’s hand. She wasn’t going to let her go. 

* * *

The Next Day

Carol carefully helped Y/N out of the car, making sure her girlfriend didn’t fall. They had stayed up well into the night and Carol didn’t really want the h/c haired woman out of bed, but she knew Y/N needed to see the animals. The sanctuary was and always would be Y/N’s safe place and she needed that right now. They had left early in the morning to get to the sanctuary when all the animals were waking. Carol had been taking care of the animals while Y/N was at the compound, taking up the duties of her girlfriend. The animals enjoyed her presence, but the superhero could tell they missed Y/N just as much as she missed them. Carol debated on who Y/N should see first and ultimately decided on Tod. The fox would be gentle with the recovering woman. They walked to Tod’s enclosure and Carol opened the door for Y/N. The moment Y/N entered; Tod was on his feet. He bounded towards her, bumping into a few things before he ran into her legs. Y/N chuckled and dropped to her knees to tightly hug the fox. Carol could see the stress leave Y/N’s shoulders and watched with a smile. Y/N ran her fingers through Tod’s fur, making him chirp in happiness. He licked her face while she laughed and rubbed her face against his head.

“I missed you too,” Y/N hummed. Carol let Y/N and Tod reconnect for as long as they needed, waiting patiently for Y/N to finish. When the woman decided she was done, she got to her feet and told Carol she wanted to see her otters. Carol merely smiled and followed Y/N to Alex and Kara’s pen. She wasn’t going to tell her where she should go. The otters had been squeaking up a storm when Y/N sat on the floor. They climbed and burrowed themselves around her, making up for the week they hadn’t seen their human. Carol was half tempted to pick them up by the scruff of their necks when they started to paw at Y/N’s face for more attention. She knew they wouldn’t intentionally hurt her, but their claws would hurt. 

After a solid thirty minutes with the otters, Y/N was adamant about seeing her pack. Carol opened the large enclosure gate for her, and Y/N went straight inside. She barely made it a few steps before she was pushed to the ground in a giant wolf pile. Y/N’s laughter was music to Carol’s ears. The h/c haired woman tried her best to pet each of the wolves, but they kept licking at her face and showing her how much they had missed them. Belle barked at them, making them move aside before she went for her human. Y/N sat up and rested her forehead against Belle’s furry white head, taking in the comfort that came from being with the pack. Belle was her first friend. Her first family and they would always have that special bond between them. The wolves howled in excitement and Y/N chuckled at their antics. They danced around, playing in front of them while Belle lied behind Y/N. She kept a watchful eye on their surroundings while the pack celebrate, and Carol joined the playing wolves. They happily accepted her into their roughhousing, and they chased each other around Y/N. Her e/c eyes tracked their movements with amusement, and she beckoned for Carol to join her. The blonde was huffing from running around and plopped next to her girlfriend. Y/N shook her head and pulled a piece of grass from Carol’s tousled blonde hair. 

"You’re starting to look more like a wolf than a superhero,” Y/N teased. 

"The only superhero I see, is you.”

"I’m no hero Carol.”

"I think you are. With everything you’ve gone through, you still came out as a kind, loving person who thinks of everyone but herself. You are selfless and you think that you should hide your own fears to make others happy. You sacrifice so much for others. If that doesn’t make you a superhero, I don’t know what will,” Carol smiled. Y/N’s eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward to lovingly kiss her girlfriend. Carol happily leaned into the kiss, taking in the familiar taste of her girlfriend. It would be a long road to being back to where they were, but they would do it together. They would love each other and hold each other, giving each other the power, they need to get through this. As long as they were together, they could overcome anything. 


	7. Control (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is mind controlled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the same universe as A Bad Feeling  
> Warnings: Violence, Manipulation, Mind Control, Cursing

Y/N watched Alex pace around their apartment with worry. They had returned to the apartment two hours ago after J’onn had forced them to leave. Y/N had to drag her girlfriend out of the DEO, wanting nothing more than to stay and help. Alas, they had been at it for a week, working on trying to find Maggie. Their girlfriend had gone missing a week ago after a drug bust went south. The detective’s comms had gone silent and her phone had been left behind. It was unbearable waiting for the DEO to find their girlfriend. Maggie was the one who kept them sane. She was their light in the dark. Their happiness. Y/N and Alex were suffering without her. They didn’t know if she was alright or if she was even alive. That lack of knowledge was driving them insane.

“We have to go back to the DEO. We need to help them search for Maggie,” Alex tiredly stated. Y/N sadly shook her head.

“Al, you’re barely walking right now. You need rest,” Y/N retorted. Alex spun to glare at the h/c haired woman. 

“How can I rest, when our girlfriend is missing?! She could be hurt or worse…have you forgotten that?!” Alex yelled. Y/N pushed away from the counter she had been leaning against to stand directly in front of Alex. Her e/c eyes glimmered with anger.

“I know you’re tired, but that doesn’t give you the excuse to be an ass,” Y/N growled. Alex dropped her gaze and Y/N could see the tears that were threatening to fall. The h/c haired woman cursed to herself and wrapped her arms around the disheveled agent. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that.”

“You’re right though. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I know you’re just as worried about Maggie as I am,” Alex sighed. Y/N ran her fingers through Alex’s short hair, running soothing fingers over her scalp. She would need to shave the underside of her hair again before it became fluffy looking. 

“We need to shave this before it grows too long,” Y/N murmured. Alex hummed in response, resting her head on Y/N’s shoulder.

“Maggie would be mad if we tried to do it without her,” Alex chuckled.

“She’d be really mad,” Y/N agreed. Maggie was the only one who was allowed to cut Alex’s hair. For whatever reason, the detective had learned how to cut hair when she was younger and always enjoyed cutting their hair. Y/N pulled away to cup Alex’s face with her hands. “We’ll find her.”

“I know. I’m just worried.”

“I am too.”

Their phones rang and they hurried to answer them. J’onn had texted them. “Alex, Y/N, we have a lead.”

Alex looked up at Y/N with determination in her eyes. “Let’s go find our girl.”

* * *

An Abandoned Warehouse

Alex stood in front of the warehouse door, double checking with the agents she had brought. There were six of them including her and Y/N with Kara in the air as Supergirl. The plan was to use Kara’s x-ray vision to see inside, gauge where Maggie was and how many hostiles there were, then extract the detective before anything bad happened. They didn’t know what shape Maggie was in and that thought made Alex nervous. She hoped their girlfriend was okay. Y/N came to her side and smiled at her before checking the straps on her vest. Sure, she had the suit Winn had designed, but Y/N had asked her to wear a vest on top. The h/c haired woman was just being cautious. Not that Alex could blame her.

“You know, if we have to go to one more warehouse after this, I’m burning it down,” Y/N grumbled. Alex smiled despite the tension in her chest and she patted her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I’ll help you,” Alex stated. She saw Y/N smile and motioned for the agents to gather. “Supergirl, what do you see?”

“I only see Detective Sawyer,” Kara answered. Alex frowned at that.

“Can you make out any traps? Hear anything that seems wrong?”

“I looked around and I didn’t see anything. I also don’t hear anyone or anything. It’s just the detective in there.”

“We’ll still be cautious. Two at the door to breach, the rest of us fall in line until we enter. Then break apart and cover ground while I go for Detective Sawyer. Agent Y/L/N, you are authorized to use your powers if the need comes,” Alex commanded. She saw the agents and her girlfriend nod in agreement. Two agents went to the door and the rest of them stood at the ready. Alex glanced at Y/N, seeing the woman holding her gun at the ready. “On my mark…one…two…three…breach!”

The two agents at the door broke through the worn metal. They fanned out once they entered and Alex scanned the empty warehouse. She saw Maggie struggling against the ropes that tied her to her chair and her mouth was covered in duct tape. The detective was screaming against the tape and Alex quickly made her way to brunette. 

“Agent Y/L/N, cover me,” Alex commanded.

“Got it,” Y/N affirmed. Alex holstered her gun to place her hands-on Maggie’s cheeks. “Hey, we got you, we’re here.”

Maggie continued to try and talk with the tape and Alex could see the panic in her eyes. “Hold on, let me tear that tape off.” Alex winced as she quickly ripped the tape off Maggie’s mouth and the detective momentarily flinched before she spoke.

“It’s a trap!” Maggie exclaimed. Alex heard a chuckle from behind her and grabbed her gun. She spun to see Y/N standing stock still next to a slender alien. The alien was female, with cat like features. She purred as she ran a clawed finger along Y/N’s jaw. 

“Aw, you ruined my surprise. How unfortunate,” the woman pouted. Alex kept her gun leveled on the alien while she looked at her frozen girlfriend. Y/N’s eyes were glowing with an ominous green. “I wanted to get you before you turned, but I guess this beauty will have to do.”

“What do you want?” Alex asked. She knew Kara was listening and that she was waiting for the right moment to strike. The feline hummed and wrapped her arms around Y/N’s torso, making Alex softly growl. How dare this woman touch their girlfriend?

“I don’t want anything.”

“Then why do this?”

“I just want to have some fun. Plus, I don’t like humans all that much,” the woman responded. She rested her head on Y/N’s shoulder with a feral grin. “This one will make a fine pet. She’s strong, pretty, and she’s a pyromancer. We’ll have a lot of fun together.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Maggie seethed. Alex could hear her struggling to break free of the rope tying her down.

“I think I will Detective,” the feline grinned. She leaned close to Y/N’s ear with a toothy grin. “Deal with them.”

Flames gathered at Y/N’s hands and Alex tackled Maggie to the side before their girlfriend’s flames could hit them. She heard gunfire and quickly cut Maggie loose. She handed her girlfriend a handgun before helping her to her feet. They stood to see Y/N firing fireballs at the agents, effectively knocking them out before they could do any real damage. Kara burst through the ceiling, landing in front of Alex and Maggie with a thud. The blonde used her freeze breath to take out the flames.

“What’s happening?” Kara questioned.

“That woman did something to Y/N. She’s got control of her somehow,” Maggie answered. The detective moved from behind Kara to get a better look at their girlfriend. The h/c haired woman stalked towards them with more fire building at her fingertips. 

“That’s a shame. I can’t control a Kryptonian. They’re too much of a pain and not at all elegant,” said woman complained. 

“Supergirl, neutralize Y/N…but please be careful,” Alex whispered. Kara nodded and the red head looked at Maggie. “If we take out the feline, maybe we can break her hold on Y/N.”

“She’s fast,” Maggie warned. Alex nodded and Kara sped off to meet Y/N’s fireball head on. She used her cape to swipe the fireball aside, heading straight for Y/N. Before the superhero could take down the mind-controlled agent, a powerful force knocked her aside. Kara flew through the warehouse wall, seeing another feline like alien holding onto her cape. This alien was twice her size and he threw her aside with a roar. Kara rolled when she hit the ground, landing in a defensive stance. She wouldn’t be able to help Alex and Maggie.

“Change of plans, I’ll get Y/N. Can you get that feline?” Alex questioned. She changed the bullets in her gun before holstering it.

“I’ve got her. You get our girl back,” Maggie affirmed. They shared a quick smile before running at their targets. Alex dodged a fireball that soared over her head and she contemplated how she was going to take Y/N down. Their girlfriend was just as skilled as Alex in hand to hand combat, plus she had fire powers. One wrong move and Alex would be roasted alive. Y/N got into an offensive posture and Alex took on a more defensive one. How was she going to do this without getting hurt or hurting Y/N? The pyromancer swung and Alex ducked under her strike. The best way to not get burned was to not make contact with Y/N’s hands. That was her focal point. Her main source of her powers. Alex landed a solid hit to Y/N’s torso, making the h/c haired woman stumble. The red head took that chance to get behind Y/N and wrapped her arms around the fiery woman. She held her arms securely, forcing the woman to not move.

“Y/N/N, you need to wake up. Fight against her control. I know you can,” Alex pleaded. Y/N threw her head back, connecting with Alex’s forehead. The red head cursed and released her grip on the struggling woman. She had no time to react when Y/N swiped her legs out from under her. Her back hit the ground and pain reverberated through her body. That was going to bruise. Y/N straddled her, and Alex’s eyes widened when she saw their girlfriend’s fist raise. Said fist trembled and Alex saw recognition in those y/c eyes. “Y/N?”

“S-stop me,” Y/N gritted. Alex tried to lean up, but Y/N’s other hand shot down to hold her on the ground. Her hand was hot against Alex’s chest and she knew the woman was trying to repress her flames. 

“I-I can’t! I’m not going to hurt you!” Alex protested. Y/N growled and let her fist hit the ground next to the agent’s head. Her eyes flickered from e/c to green, then back again. 

“Do it!” Y/N yelled. She reared her hand back and Alex grabbed her gun from its holster. She pointed the gun at Y/N’s chest and pulled the trigger. The blue bullet slammed into Y/N’s chest, throwing her away from her. The h/c haired woman lied unconscious on the ground and Alex quickly went to her fallen girlfriend’s side. Y/N’s body was surrounded by a blue light and Alex placed her fingers against the woman’s pulse. Her pulse was steady, and Alex sighed in relief. Winn’s bullets had worked. He had designed them to nullify Y/N’s powers and knock her unconscious. It lasted an hour, giving them plenty of time to secure her. 

“I’m guessing those bullets worked,” Maggie spoke. Alex looked up, seeing Maggie approach. The brunette had a bleeding scratch mark on her cheek, and she looked exhausted.

“Mags.”

“I’m alright. She got a few good hits in there before I could knock her out,” Maggie assured. She plopped down next to Alex and cupped Y/N’s cheek. “How long do we have?”

“An hour. We need to get her to the DEO and see how that woman took control of her,” Alex answered. A gust of wind tussled Maggie’s hair and the detective protectively placed herself between girlfriends and the newcomer. Kara stood before them with a disheveled appearance. Her hair was array and her suit was torn on her shoulder.

“I got the male. He put up a big fight,” Kara huffed. She glanced down at Y/N with worried eyes. “Do you want me to take her?”

Alex wanted to say yes, but she glanced at Maggie seeing how exhausted she was. The brunette had been held captive for a week and she had fought against the feline woman. She had to be running on empty now. Alex looked down at Y/N’s unconscious form and felt her chest tighten.

“Take Maggie. Dr. Hamilton needs to make sure she’s alright,” Alex commanded. Maggie angrily spun to face Alex.

“I’m fine. We need to get Y/N check out. We don’t know what that woman did to her.”

“I understand, but you’ve gone through more than she has. We need to check on you.”

“You can’t make that decision for me.”

“I can. It’s my mission to get you home,” Alex argued. She lifted Y/N ‘s head to let her rest on her lap. “Supergirl, take Detective Sawyer to the DEO.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded. She went to Maggie’s side and leaned down to pick her up. The brunette went to protest, and Kara shook her head. “Don’t. Arguing will make it more difficult.”

Alex heard Maggie sigh and watched as Kara took the detective away. The red head leaned down to press a kiss to Y/N’s forehead. She knew Maggie would be upset about making the decision for them, but she knew the brunette was hurting. There was no way she could last another moment here in the warehouse. They would talk about it when everyone was alright.

“You two are banned from missions. Actually, you two are banned from leaving the apartment for the next month,” Alex grumbled. She ran her thumbs over Y/N’s soft cheeks. They would definitely be talking about this later.

* * *

Four Hours Later, At Alex’s Apartment

Alex helped carry a half-asleep Y/N and an exhausted Maggie through the door. They had both argued with her when Dr. Hamilton had told them they had to stay the night at the DEO. Maggie had lost weight and would need to carefully watch how much food she ate so she wouldn’t get sick. Dr. Hamilton had said that Maggie shouldn’t return to work for the next two weeks and suggested that they should all take the next two weeks off. J’onn had gone through the feline’s mind and had proven that Y/N was safe from the woman’s control. That had been a big relief for Y/N. She thought that her mind was not hers until J’onn had helped her out. After they were checked out, Dr. Hamilton wanted them to stay the night and Alex agreed. Unfortunately, her girlfriends weren’t going to stay. So, against her better judgement, Alex brought her girlfriends home. 

Maggie helped Alex carry Y/N to the bed before the two of them hugged each other tightly. Alex sighed into the touch, burying her head against Maggie’s shoulder. It felt nice being here together. They hadn’t had the chance to hold each other for a week. A week too long.

“I missed you,” Alex hummed. Maggie kissed the side of her head with a smile.

“I missed you too,” Maggie smiled. She looked to her side, seeing Y/N passed out on the bed. She was slightly drooling, and her arm was handing off the side. “And I love that goof. How long will she be drowsy?”

“It shouldn’t be too long. After this nap, she should be alright,” Alex assured. She pulled on Maggie’s hand, leading her to the bathroom. “Want to take a shower?”

“Saying I stink Danvers?”

“Just a bit. But I smell right now too.”

“Okay, let’s take a shower,” Maggie chuckled. Alex started the water while Maggie grabbed them a fresh pair of clothes. The red head stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She sighed from the warmth of the water, letting herself relax. A soft, but muscular pair of arms wrapped around her torso and she hummed in content. “I’ll wash your back.”

“I was going to wash your back,” Alex pouted. Maggie chuckled against her and grabbed Alex’s wash cloth. 

“You can, after I take care of you,” Maggie grinned. She spun Alex around, before gently pushing her against the wall. Maggie smirked at her and kissed the red head’s neck. 

“Mags,” Alex whimpered. She glanced down, seeing the mischievous smirk in her girlfriend’s eyes. “What about Y/N?”

“I’ll wake her up nicely when we’re done in here.”

“We should wait for her. You know she’ll be sad if we didn’t include her, especially since we haven’t been together in a week.”

Maggie nodded and moved away from Alex. “You’re right. Let’s hurry up and go get our girl.”

Y/N woke to the feeling of cold air on her back. She shivered from the change in temperature and grumbled in protest. Maggie’s chuckle filled her ears.

“Someone is grumpy,” Maggie chuckled. Y/N lifted her head, seeing her girlfriend’s sitting on the bed next to her. Their hair was wet, making Y/N realize that they must’ve showered. Alex held a washcloth in her hands and motioned towards the h/c haired woman’s back.

“May I? I figured you wouldn’t want to get out of bed yet,” Alex smiled. Y/N nodded, and she rested her head on the pillow. Alex was gentle with her cleaning, wiping away the sweat and grime on Y/N’s back. The h/c haired woman knew that she would need to take a real shower, but this would suffice until she had the energy to get up. A gasp left her mouth when she felt Maggie press a lingering kiss against one of her scars that she had obtained from the whip. The brunette pulled away to run her fingers over the raised skin. Y/N saw the sadness that seeped into those brown eyes she loved.

“It’s not your fault,” Y/N assured. She pushed herself up on her elbows to meet Maggie’s gaze. The brunette shook her head and cupped Y/N’s cheek. Her thumb ran over the scar on Y/N’s face.

“I wish I could’ve done more for you. I wish you didn’t get hurt that day. I wish you didn’t get controlled by that woman today. You’ve been through so much and I wish I could’ve done more for you,” Maggie murmured. Alex stopped her cleaning and moved to wrap Maggie in a tight hug. 

“Hey, you did everything you could. Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Alex assured. Y/N nodded and went to embrace her girlfriends. She wrapped her arms around them, giving them all the love, she could. Her eyes found the bruise that was forming on Alex’s forehead and she tried to keep herself from flinching. She didn’t tell them, but she had seen everything while under the feline’s control. She saw the agents get thrown aside by her fire. She saw the fireballs that she sent flying at Alex. She saw and felt her head collide into Alex’s face. She had no control of her body and that was her worst fear. Maggie rested her forehead against Y/N’s, breaking her out of her train of thought. The brunette leaned forward to give her a soft kiss, that quickly turned heated. Y/N felt her body thrum with warmth, and she pulled away to see dilated pupils. Her eyes found Alex’s and she carefully cupped the back of her neck to bring their lips together. She felt Alex smile into the kiss and felt Maggie’s lips on her neck. Their close proximity made everything feel warmer. Maggie nipped at her neck making her pull away from Alex. The brunette pushed her against the bed and Alex ran her fingers over Y/N’s abs. The h/c haired woman shivered from the action.

“H-hey! It should be about Maggie. She’s the one who was abducted,” Y/N breathlessly protested. Maggie chuckled and soundly kissed the agent. Y/N’s argument died on her lips and she whimpered when Maggie pulled away. “Magpie.”

“I want to take care of you first,” Maggie smiled. She leaned in close to Y/N’s ear. “Then we can tag team Al. You know she can’t resist the two of us.”

Y/N smirked and looked over at Alex. The red head frowned and scooted closer to the women. “That impish look scares me. What’re you two planning?”

“That’s for us to know,” Maggie grinned as she gave Alex a heated kiss. The red head moaned into the kiss and relaxed into Maggie’s lips.

“And you to find out,” Y/N smirked. She leaned up to kiss Alex behind the ear, earning a whimper from the red head. They needed to talk about what had happened, but right now they needed the comfort that came from being with one another. They needed this. They needed to feel loved right now. Y/N would talk to them tomorrow about what she had seen, but for now she would bask in the warmth that was her girlfriends. 


	8. Learning to be Intimate Pt. 3 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Carol take a well deserved break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, Angst, Mentioned Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Fluff and Cuddles

Things were slowly starting to feel normal again. Y/N knew that it would still take time for her and Carol to be at the same point they had been, but they were getting better. With her mind playing tricks on her and reliving all her past abuse, Y/N was hesitant about being intimate again with Carol. It took a lot of communicating for the two of them to even hold hands. Y/N had tried so hard to get Carol to be not scared of her powers, and now she was the scared one. Her heart knew Carol would never in a million years hurt her, but her mind wouldn’t let her believe that. Every small touch Carol did, made Y/N flinch. Even if it was the gentlest of touches, Y/N’s body reacted negatively. Carol was being patient with her and that made Y/N’s heart ache. The superhero never touched her without permission and she always made sure Y/N could see her before she approached. It was an arduous task and Y/N wished she could let Carol in again. 

Y/N strummed at the strings of her guitar, playing a mindless tune. It was soothing hearing the tones. She had picked up the skill when she had been freed from her abusive home. Kate, the woman who had adopted her and gifted her the Sanctuary, had given her guitar lessons. Those guitar lessons had been her escape from the world when things were difficult. The apartment door opened, and Y/N looked up from her strumming. Her e/c eyes widened when she saw Wanda helping a battered Carol through the door. Y/N put her guitar down and quickly went to Carol’s side.

“What happened?” Y/N demanded. She brushed stray blonde hair out of Carol’s face, seeing her split lip. Wanda helped guide Carol to the couch, gently placing her on the soft cushions.

“Mission was more difficult than we thought. Carol took a hit that was meant for Peter,” Wanda explained. She stepped away from Carol to look at Y/N. She looked just as tired as Carol. “We took her to the infirmary, but she refused to stay there. She split her lip and she has some bruised ribs. She’ll be okay as long as she takes it easy.”

“Thank you for bringing her home.”

“Of course. You have my number. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call.”

“Thank you,” Y/N thanked. Wanda smiled and left the apartment. Y/N looked at her sleepy girlfriend with a sigh. “Why are you so stubborn? You could’ve stayed at the med bay for the night.”

“Wanted to see you,” Carol mumbled. Her brown eyes tiredly opened, and Y/N sat on the floor next to her girlfriend. 

“I could’ve come and seen you there,” Y/N argued. Carol sighed and tiredly rubbed at her eyes.

“But you don’t like it there. It makes you uncomfortable,” Carol argued back. She tried to sit up and winced from the pain in her ribs. Y/N got up to carefully help Carol sit up. The blonde gave her a thankful smile.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m uncomfortable. I would’ve visited you,” Y/N stated. Carol put her feet on the ground and rested her head against the cushion.

“I know you would’ve…but I don’t like putting you in situations you don’t like,” Carol sighed. Y/N watched the look on her face and saw how worried she was. Bless Carol’s heart. She always thought of Y/N before herself. Y/N gently cupped Carol’s cheek, surprising herself as well as Carol. 

“You’re so selfless sometimes,” Y/N smiled. She patted Carol’s cheek before standing. “I’ll start a bath for you. I’ll even use that nice lavender soap you like.”

Y/N turned to leave when Carol spoke. “Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“We should go on vacation,” Carol suggested. Y/N frowned and looked back at her girlfriend. 

“What?”

“Yeah, we should go on vacation. Tony has a cottage up in Alaska. It’s secluded and in the woods. There’s a lot of hiking trails and there’s a lake nearby to fish at,” Carol explained. She twiddled her thumbs in thought and Y/N scratched the back of her head. She wanted to go. She really did. But she had to take care of the animals. She couldn’t leave them.

“Babe, I want to go…but I have to take care of the animals,” Y/N relented. Carol sadly nodded. Y/N knew Carol wouldn’t argue her point. Her job was important to her, just like Carol’s job was important to the superhero. Though, Y/N really wanted a break. She guessed she could call in some favors. If it made Carol happy, she could take a few days off. “I’ll make some calls. How long are we going to be gone?”

Carol perked up at the comment. “I’m not allowed to go back to superhero business for two weeks.”

“Okay. I’ll see if Kate can come take care of things for a few weeks,” Y/N hummed. Carol smiled and got up from her spot on the couch. She stumbled her way closer to give Y/N a blinding smile. 

“You’ll have fun, I promise,” Carol swore. Y/N smiled back and had a feeling she would.

At the Cabin

Y/N woke to the Sun’s rays hitting her face. She yawned and rolled over, seeing Carol fast asleep. They had arrived three days ago and had spent those days sleeping in and relaxing. Carol’s bruised ribs were healing nicely and the cut on her lip had almost completely healed. Perks of having superpowers. Y/N reached out to run a tentative finger across Carol’s hand. It was hard for her to initiate intimacy, but it was easier when Carol was asleep. Even just feeling the skin of her hand made Y/N’s heart calm. Y/N shook her head and silently climbed out of bed. She was being a creep. The wood floor was cold on her feet as she walked to the kitchen. Today she was going to make some crepes. As she began cooking, Y/N got lost in her thoughts. Her hand picked up the kitchen knife from the knife block and her hands started to tremble. The feeling of cold metal on her skin, digging into her innocent flesh. Her father easily holding her down as he ran the knife along her stomach, deep enough to scar but not deep enough to kill her. Remembering a particularly brutal slap to the face made her drop the knife. It clattered to the ground and the world around her blurred. Her chest felt tight and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her body found the ground and she backed herself into a corner. Breathe. Just breathe. Y/N cradled her head in her hands, willing the panic to go away. 

“Y/N/N? Hey, focus on me,” Carol spoke. Y/N lifted her head to see the blonde’s bed head and her concerned brown eyes. “Hey there. Just look at me. Don’t think about anything else. Just focus on me.”

Y/N stared into her caring eyes, trying to steady her breathing. It was getting hard to focus on Carol by merely staring at her. She reached out her hand to her girlfriend and Carol carefully took it. The superhero’s hand was warm to the touch and Y/N tightly squeezed her hand. She focused on slowing her breathing and felt her panic slowly diminishing. Her chest felt lighter and the world around her came into focus. 

“What do you need?” Carol whispered. Y/N held out her other hand and Carol gently took it in her free hand. They sat in silence while Y/N focused on grounding herself. Her head was starting to hurt from her panic. 

“H-head hurts,” Y/N whimpered. Carol nodded and carefully brought Y/N’s knuckles to her lips.

“I’m going to go get you some Motrin. You going to be okay?” Carol asked. Y/N nodded, and her hands felt cold when Carol pulled away. She felt a bit of panic building in her chest with the lack of her girlfriend’s presence. Carol returned quickly with a pill in her hand and a coffee mug. Y/N took the pill from her and the mug to take the medicine. When she finished, Carol gently took the mug back and used her powers to heat it. Steam rose from the mug and Carol put in a tea packet. “Just give it a few seconds for the tea to soak in.”

Y/N smiled at her and gently took the warmed mug into her hands. It felt nice having the warmth in her hands. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Carol asked. Y/N sighed and ran her fingers over the rim of the mug. 

“I just…I saw things that happened to me,” Y/N murmured. She glanced behind Carol to look at the knife on the ground. Carol followed her gaze and her eyes narrowed. 

“Did they…did they hurt you with a knife?” Carol asked. Y/N sighed and took a sip from her mug. That was all Carol need as an answer. The superhero clenched her fists and angrily got to her feet. She stomped over to the knife and picked it up, making Y/N flinch. She wasn’t sure what was going through Carol’s head. The blonde stared at the blade before she snapped it in half. She then went and grabbed the knife block and proceeded to break each of the knives. When she finished she dumped them in the trash. “I’ll burn those later.”

Y/N’s eyes were wide, and Carol looked at her with determination in her gaze. “No one will use those to hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.”

Y/N felt her eyes burn with tears and she dropped her head to cry. No one treated her this way. No one went to the extent Carol did. This woman went to the extreme to make her comfortable and to help her. Carol sat across from her with her foot touching Y/N’s. It was a silent way of showing the h/c haired woman that she was there. Her caring and understanding made Y/N’s heart feel less broken.

* * *

The Next Day

Carol was bored as they fished. It was so boring just sitting here and waiting for a fish to bite the hook. The only thing keeping her sane was the smile on Y/N’s face. The h/c haired woman’s smile was bright, and her eyes sparkled with amusement. She had caught three fish already while Carol had caught zero. The superhero was half tempted to use a photon blast and fry the fish right then and there. But she knew Y/N would not appreciate that. Carol sighed leaned back against the chair she had brought.

“Are we done yet?” Carol complained.

“With the way you eat, we need at least two more fish,” Y/N teased. Carol glared at her girlfriend, making her laugh. “I should get one more in a few minutes. As long as you keep quiet and let me work.”

“I’m bored though.”

“Then find some way to entertain yourself.”

Carol groaned and stared at the blue sky. An idea came to her and she stood from the chair. She stripped herself of her tank top, making sure to stretch her back right in front of her fishing girlfriend. Said girlfriend stared at her with an open mouth. Carol looked over her shoulder to wink at her, making the h/c haired woman blush. 

“I’m going for a swim. Do you want to come?” Carol asked. 

“No…I don’t know what’s been in that water.”

“You know, for someone who works with animals on a daily basis, you really don’t like to get dirty.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“No, it’s just a bit weird,” Carol teased. Y/N pouted, and the blonde smiled at her. She shimmied out of her pants before diving into the warm water. She swam to the surface and floated on her back. The water felt nice on her healing ribs. “You’re missing out!”

“I can live with that…what I can’t live with is the fact that you scared all the fish away!” Y/N complained. Carol smiled and sat up in the water. 

“I’m going to catch us some.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I’m going to catch them with my hands.”

“Babe, you aren’t Xena,” Y/N groaned. They had been watching Xena: Warrior Princes for the last month now and Carol had become obsessed with trying to catch a fish like Xena. Carol grinned and dove under the water. She was going to prove Y/N wrong. She swam around the clear water and used her powers to nab two fish. Her head burst through the surface of the water with a triumphant smile on her face. She proudly held up the fish to Y/N.

“Unbelievable,” Y/N gaped. 

“Told you I could do it!” Carol laughed. She kicked her legs and threw the fish on the dock before climbing out. She ruffled her hair and gave Y/N a confidents smile. “We’re going to be eating good tonight!”

“I can’t believe you actually caught something with your hands,” Y/N scoffed. Carol shook her head, sending water flying everywhere. “Hey!”

“Sorry, had to get dry,” Carol chuckled. Y/N shook her head and grabbed the fish to put them in the bucket they had. She stood from her chair and turned to head back to the cabin. 

“I’ll see you there. Why don’t you shower when we get back?” Y/N smiled. Carol nodded and watched her girlfriend’s backside as she walked away. She sighed as she watched. She would never get tired of staring at Y/N’s butt. 

Back at the Cabin

Carol ruffled her drying hair and leaned against the kitchen island. She amusedly watched Y/N rummage around the kitchen. She had broken all the knives, meaning Y/N couldn’t clean the fish and prepare dinner. The h/c haired woman grumbled to herself as she tried to find something to clean the fish. 

“How am I supposed to prepare this?” Y/N grumbled. 

“I can go see if there are any knives hidden,” Carol suggested. She saw the way Y/N shivered at the thought. The blonde moved away from her spot to approach her girlfriend. “I’ll prepare dinner if you want. You can go take a bath.”

“You sure?” Y/N asked. Carol nodded and gave her a quick peck to the side of her head. She smiled when her girlfriend didn’t flinch away. Y/N smiled and scurried off to the bathroom while Carol searched for a knife. She found some under the sink and quickly got to work preparing their dinner. A mindless thirty minutes passed before Carol heard Y/N come back into the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder, taking in Y/N’s relaxed state. Her girlfriend’s shoulders were lack of tension and she had a large sweatshirt on. That was one of Carol’s. 

“You finish already?” Y/N asked. Carol smiled and motioned for Y/N to sit before bringing the plates over. She lied one in front of her girl with a bow.

“Your dinner is served,” Carol said in a fake accent. Y/N chuckled and smelled the food.

“It smells delicious,” Y/N awed. Carol had gone all out on this dinner. While the fish was in the oven, she had cut up some vegetables and even made a side of potatoes. It was quick and easy. They sat in content silence as they ate, and Carol stole glances at her girlfriend. There was a smile on her face as she ate, making Carol smile too. It was nice seeing her this relaxed. She gently played footsie with Y/N, making sure that they kept a small amount of contact while they ate. The foot touches were something Y/N had asked for shortly after her abduction incident. It helped ground her when they were together, and she liked the safety that came with being able to control how much she was being touched. Carol had been ecstatic about being able to touch Y/N, even if it was just with her foot. “What’re we doing after dinner?”

Carol shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe go to bed and watch a movie? I know you were wanting to watch Lilo & Stitch again.”

“What do you want to watch?” Y/N asked. She took a large bite of her veggies and Carol pushed her glass of water closer. No need for her to choke.

“I don’t care. I like any Disney or Pixar movie,” Carol shrugged. She finished her plate and leaned back in her chair. She was always the quicker eater of the two, finishing her food way in advance compared to Y/N. Her girlfriend nodded before she took another bite of her food.

“We can just watch whatever. I’m not feeling picky right now.”

“Okay.”

Y/N quickly finished her food and Carol picked up the empty plates. The superhero insisted on taking care of the dishes while Y/N went to brush her teeth. The blonde soaked the dishes instead of washing them, swearing she would clean them in the morning. Right now, she wanted to brush her teeth as well so they could relax for the rest of the night. When she exited the bathroom, she found Y/N fixing the bed pillows. The h/c haired woman had made them a comfortable spot and even had the blankets pulled aside for them. She looked up at Carol with a smile and the blonde jumped into bed. They decided on Lady and the Tramp before they got comfy under the blankets. Carol liked to think that she was focused on the movie, but her eyes felt heavy. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt anyone. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into a light sleep.

Y/N looked over at her girlfriend, smiling fondly when she saw that Carol was half asleep. She turned down the movie and made sure the subtitles were on before she lied beside the superhero. Her heart fluttered as she stared at her girlfriend. Carol was the best thing that had happened to her.

“I love you. So much. You’re everything to me. You bring this…this light into my life that I never knew I needed. I’m so thankful that you came into my life,” Y/N confessed. 

“I’m thankful for you too,” Carol murmured. She opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. “You just like to talk to me when you think I’m asleep, don’t you?”

Y/N chuckled, “I do. It’s not my fault you’re always asleep.”

Carol giggled and Y/N cupped the blonde’s cheek. The woman leaned into her touch and she let her hands wander. She took in the smoothness of Carol’s neck and the strength in her shoulders. Carol was quiet while she ran her fingers along her clothed body. Y/N’s hands wandered towards the hem of Carol’s shirt and she looked up with a question in her eyes. The blonde nodded and Y/N pushed her hands under her shirt. She memorized the hardness of her abs, the way Carol’s body flinched with her exploration. It felt…right touching Carol. It felt like home to her in a weird sense. She got an unwanted flash of a memory and her hands began to shake. Carol reached down to place her hands-on top of Y/N’s. Y/N looked into Carol’s warm brown eyes, seeing the patience and love that radiated in her gaze. She smiled at Y/N and she tentatively reached one of her hands out. Y/N let her girlfriend cup her cheek and she leaned into her touch. Carol’s hand was warm and comforting. Not like her father’s cold and ruthless hands. Carol’s eyes flickered down to her lips and Y/N leaned forward. She felt the softness of Carol’s lips. Her body took in the essence that was Carol Danvers. She pulled away from Carol to rest her forehead against her girlfriend’s. 

“I love you,” Carol chimed. Y/N smiled and moved her hands higher, making the blonde whimper. “Th-that’s not fair.”

“I love you too,” Y/N smiled. She leaned down for another kiss before she rested her head on Carol’s chest. She focused on the steady beat of her girlfriend’s heart, ignoring the outside world. Her hands stayed under her shirt and Carol placed a light kiss to her head. 

“I won’t let you go. You can sleep and relax,” Carol assured. Y/N nodded and buried her face against the soft fabric of Carol’s shirt. She was bound to wake up with a stiff neck in the morning, but it would be worth it. 

* * *

The End of Their Two-Week Vacation

Carol pulled the car up to the sanctuary with a broad smile on her face and a jitteriness in her chest. She had blindfolded her poor girlfriend when they got into the car and the woman was starting to get antsy. Carol couldn’t blame her. The woman hated surprises and Carol was adamant on making this gift the best surprise ever.

“Babe? Are we there yet?” Y/N complained. Carol chuckled and put the car in park.

“Yes, but don’t take that blindfold off yet,” Carol commanded. She jumped out of the passenger seat to meet Y/N at the passenger side door. She almost broke it with how hard she pulled the door open. Y/N shook her head at Carol, making the blonde smile. “Do you trust me?”

“I do,” Y/N smiled. 

“I’m going to take your hand, okay? I’ll guide you to your surprise,” Carol stated. She held out her hand close to Y/N’s thigh and used her powers to heat her hand. This made it easier for Y/N to find her hand if she wanted to take it. The h/c haired woman reached down, tentatively taking Carol’s offered hand. The blonde carefully helped her girlfriend out of the car and led her towards the sanctuary entrance. She stopped the woman right in front of the building and squeezed Y/N’s hand. “You ready?”

“Yes, I want this blindfold off,” Y/N nodded. Carol smiled and gently pulled the blindfold off of Y/N’s head. Her girlfriend blinked her eyes and she gasped. The Avengers had been hard at work renovating the animal sanctuary. The building now had two floors and the grounds around them had been renovated as well. There was a beautiful fountain sitting in front of it and the large glass doors looked into the sanctuary. The name “Safe Heaven” was nicely carved into the stone above the door. Y/N looked at Carol with wide eyes. “Babe, what is this?”

“We thought we’d renovate some things for you. Pepper and Peter helped with the designs, Tony paid for it, and the rest of the Avengers helped put it all together. Tony and Clint did a lot of the technical stuff while the others did the heavy lifting. We only changed the entrance to the building and added a second floor. We made sure we didn’t mess with any of the animal enclosures you had inside the building,” Carol explained. She motioned for Y/N to follow and her girlfriend quickly fell into step behind her. The entrance of the sanctuary now had a check-in desk as wells as a sitting room. “I told Tony how you wanted to make this place a safe place for people as well as animals. A place for those who have gone through the same things as you. He was happy to donate to the cause and made sure you had all the things you needed up front. He even put in your own AI system that’ll help with security.”

“Say what?”

“Yup! Say hello to _Chloe_ ,” Carol smiled. 

“Umm…hi Chloe?” Y/N called out.

“Hello Ms. Y/N,” a voice spoke. Y/N jumped, and she looked around in confusion. “I’m routed through the speakers in the ceiling as well as the security cameras that Mr. Stark installed. I can complete most of the same functions as Friday, with the exception of digging into government property.”

“This is amazing,” Y/N awed. Carol smiled and skipped her way to a door that was tucked away behind the counter.

“There’s more through this door,” Carol grinned. Y/N hurried after her girlfriend and the blonde opened the door. There was a staircase leading up to the top floor. Carol bowed with a bright smile on her face, eliciting a giggle from Y/N. The h/c haired woman ran up the stairs to the top floor and her jaw dropped. It was a gorgeous open living space. There was a large kitchen in one corner, the dining room table was next to the wall to wall windows and glass sliding door that lead to a deck, and the other wall had a large flat screen television with a very comfortable looking couch. Y/N went to the wood sliding door across from her and opened it to reveal the biggest bed she had ever seen. It was a king-sized bed with pictures on the walls of the animals that she had rescued throughout the years. There were two dressers, a love seat in the corner, and another door that Y/N assumed led to the bathroom. “I asked Tony to make this room soundproof. That way if you need to take a break from the world, you can.”

Y/N turned to look at Carol with tears in her eyes. She went to the blonde’s side and kissed her. The superhero smiled into the kiss and pulled away to stare into teary e/c eyes. “I love it.”

“There’s actually two more surprises. I think this one is going to be your favorite,” Carol grinned. She led her girlfriend back to the main room and opened the sliding door to the deck. The deck overlooked the entire reserve. Y/N leaned against the railing and took in the smell of pine trees. There was an awning that gave them shade from the sun, the deck itself was soft with artificial grass, and it was large enough to fit ten people on it. It was beautiful up here. Howling caught her attention and she looked down to see the wolf pack. The wolves jumped in excitement and scurried up a ramp that led directly to Y/N. She laughed as she was engulfed in a wolf pile and she petted them as best as she could. “We designed a ramp that leads up to the deck. I’m not sure if it’ll work well when it rains, but Tony said he’d figure something out.”

“They can come see me whenever they want?” Y/N awed. Carol nodded, motioning to a low couch that could easily seat them and a few of the wolves. 

“They can. Wanda even helped me find a suitable couch that would let you cuddle with them,” Carol stated. She kneeled down to pet Ralph and the smaller wolf took her to the ground. He licked her face and she laughed at his excitement. She gently pushed him aside and watched Y/N rest her head against Belle’s. The woman relaxed into the feeling of being with the pack, making Carol have a dopey smile on her face. It was nice seeing her like this. “Your last surprise is that Tony bought the surrounding property. You now have a hundred acres of land to work with. The Avengers put up an invisible fence so people can’t just enter as they please, but it won’t hurt any of the animals you bring. Our friend from Wakanda even said he would send you some baby koalas that he found being smuggled. Whatever you need to build, whatever you need bought to help the animals, Tony said you can just put it on his credit card.”

“I couldn’t possibly use his money like that,” Y/N argued. 

“Yes, you can,” Tony spoke. Y/N looked up, seeing the playboy turned superhero sitting on the roof. “It’s a business investment. I’m investing in the wellbeing of people and animals. For a bit of a price.”

“What’s the price?” Y/N asked.

“You let my daughter come visit and help out around here when she gets older. Morgan loves animals and she was half the reason why I’m giving you my credit card.”

“What’s the other reason?”

“You deserve this,” Tony smiled. Y/N felt tears gather in her eyes and she buried her face against Belle’s soft fur.

“Thank you,” Y/N thanked. Tony dismissed her thanks with a wave of his hand.

“If you ever need something, just ask Chloe to call me. She’ll transfer you to my direct line,” Tony smiled. His helmet materialized on his face and he lifted into the sky. “Enjoy yourselves you two! But not too much!”

Carol rolled her eyes and watched as Tony flew away. Y/N got up from her wolf pile to join Carol. She gently took Carol’s hand in hers and the two of them watched as the wolves ran down the ramp to run through the grass below. Y/N rested her head on Carol’s shoulder with a smile on her face.

“This is perfect, thank you!” Y/N sighed. 

“Yeah? You okay with moving in here?”

“It’d be easier than driving here every morning, plus you guys did so much to make it home…it’s just missing one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

Y/N looked into Carol’s brown eyes. “You. Will you move in with me here?”

Carol beamed and leaned forward to press a light kiss to Y/N’s forehead. “I’d be honored to move in with you.”

“Good, because that king-sized bed would be pretty lonely without you,” Y/N flirted. Carol raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and let the smaller woman pull her to her feet. They moved through sliding door, then the bedroom door before Y/N passionately kissed Carol. The blonde sank into the kiss and she blindly followed her girlfriend to the large bed. The back of Carol’s legs hit the bed, making her sit on the soft mattress, making Y/N fall onto her lap. Y/N pulled away and rested her forehead against Carol’s. Her breathing was heavy, and Carol kept her hands off the love of her life. She wanted her to dictate what they were doing. 

“We don’t have to do anything. We can just cuddle if you want,” Carol whispered. Y/N nodded and gently reached down to pull Carol’s hands under her shirt. The blonde kept herself from flinching when she felt the raised skin on her stomach. Now that she knew where that mark was from, she was worried about touching it. Y/N didn’t flinch away from her touch and Carol ran her thumbs along the scar, making her girlfriend shiver.

“I love you. Scars and all. I promise,” Carol swore. Y/N smiled at her and reached up to cup her cheek. She ran her own thumb over the softness of Carol’s face, taking in the warmth that came from her girlfriend.

“I love you too,” Y/N hummed. She allowed Carol to move them further on the bed, never flinching away from Carol’s hands on her stomach. The blonde kept one hand there and the other rested protectively on Y/N’s hip. The h/c haired woman sighed and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. She wasn’t ready to be completely engulfed by her superpowered girlfriend, but this was close enough to feel the warmth and safety that came with being around Carol. “Thank you, for being patient with me.”

“I’ll wait for you forever if I have to. I’m not letting you go,” Carol promised.

“That’s a long time waiting.”

“You’re worth every minute of it.”

Y/N smiled at the love of her life and started to believe Carol’s words. Maybe she was worth it? If Carol thought so, who was Y/N to argue? Her girlfriend was usually right and the way her brown eyes radiated love, it was hard denying it. Regardless of what happened. Regardless of how long it took to be comfortable with herself again. Y/N knew Carol would be by her side.


	9. Loss (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on her last limb, but she wants to see her girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death, Mild Descriptions of Violence, Lots of Angst

Y/N’s body felt like lead. It was heavy and every so often she felt fire course through her. It wasn’t the fire she was used to though. Her fire was comforting. This fire brought pain. Her mind tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to her. She tried to sit up and pain shot through her body. A whimper escaped her lips and she willed her tears away. It hurt so bad! A soft hand brought her some comfort as it cupped her face. 

“Y/N?” the voice spoke. Y/N looked at who was speaking, seeing Kara’s familiar face. The blonde’s eyes were frantic, and she saw green coursing through her veins. Kryptonite. “You’re going to be okay.”

Y/N found that it was hard for her to speak. Her vocal cords wouldn’t work, and she choked on liquid. Her body was racked with pain while she began to cough. Kara placed a steady hand on her shoulder, trying to alleviate her pain. Her blue eyes frantically scanned her body and the h/c haired woman could see her friend’s panic.

“J-just hold on, okay? Alex is on her way,” Kara stammered. At the mention of her girlfriend, memories crashed through Y/N’s mind. They were on a mission. They were supposed to subdue a serial killer who had been targeting the alien population. They had found his two-story hideout and raided it, only to walk right into a trap. They seemed to have that luck. The killer had Kryptonite prepared for them, making Kara’s powers useless. He had planned everything so meticulously. The Kryptonite would render her powerless, then he would use an explosion to throw them off guard. While the explosion went off and the agents scrambled, he would target the head of their operation. He targeted Alex. Kara had enough power to warn Y/N about his presence and the agent quickly ran to Alex’s aid. She threw her body between Alex and the killer, taking the bullet that was meant for her girlfriend while she threw a fireball at the man. His screams of pain mixed with Alex’s, filling the hideout with noise. As her body fell, another explosion was detonated. The ground beneath them caved in and Y/N’s body tumbled through the hole. She remembered hitting her head, then nothing more. Kara must’ve come down to get her. “Alex is almost here. She has to climb down.” 

Y/N whimpered, and Kara squeezed her shoulder. God, she just wanted Alex and Maggie. She wanted her girlfriends. Kara moved aside and Alex’s familiar red hair came into view. Her brown eyes swam with worry. Y/N was in so much pain, and there was nothing she could do.

Alex raked her eyes along Y/N’s body, taking in her injuries. Her stomach dropped at the amount of blood she was losing. She wasn’t going to make it. She looked at Kara, seeing the sadness that radiated from her super sister. 

“Kara,” Alex whispered.

“I looked. Bullet went straight through her chest and into her spinal cord,” Kara stated. She wiped her tears away and Alex felt tears threatening to fall. “I-I can try and fly her to the DEO.”

Alex shook her head. Kara couldn’t fly with the Kryptonite still in her system. She would either fall from the sky or she wouldn’t be able to take off at all. Y/N whimpered, and Alex turned her attention back to her dying girlfriend. She pushed stray hair out of Y/N’s face and cupped her cheek. There was blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth and her skin was turning a deathly white. 

“Hey, Y/N/N. You…you didn’t have to protect me like that. You wouldn’t be-be,” Alex sniffled. She used her free hand to wipe away her tears. 

“M-Mags?” Y/N gurgled. Alex looked at Kara and the blonde tilted her head.

“J’onn is going to get her,” Kara answered. Alex nodded and looked down at Y/N.

“Hear that? Maggie will be here soon. Just hold on,” Alex begged. Y/N shook her head and Alex squeezed her hand. She looked back at Kara with pleading eyes. “Can you help me move her?”

“Al.”

“Please? I-I want her to be able to see the sky.”

Kara glanced at Y/N and sadly nodded her head. The two of them moved Y/N’s body as gently as they could, eliciting gasps and grunts of pain. They moved her outside, into the warmth of the Sun. Alex could tell that Kara felt rejuvenated in the light and Y/N sighed at the warmth. Kara helped Y/N rest her head on Alex’s lap before she moved aside. 

“K-Kara?” Y/N stammered. Kara turned and the h/c haired woman weakly reached out to her. She quickly went to her side and took her frail hand. “Th-thanks.”

“I should be thanking you. You’ve saved me hundreds of times and you saved Alex,” Kara argued. She leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her friend’s head. “May you find peace.”

Kara pulled away and took stood between them and the rest of the DEO agents. Those who were not injured had their heads bowed. It was eerily silent. Alex ran her fingers through Y/N’s h/c hair with tears falling. She was going to lose one of the loves of her life. Y/N’s e/c eyes filled with tears of her own as she stared at the sky.

“I-I’m scared,” Y/N cried. Alex shushed her and kissed her forehead. She didn’t know what she could say to make it better. 

“I know. I know. Just, keep looking at me okay? I’m right here,” Alex promised. Y/N nodded and focused on Alex. The red head wished she could ease her pain in any way. Wished she could calm her. There wasn’t anything she could do. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to help you more. I can’t ease your fear or your pain.”

Y/N weakly shook her and reached up to cup Alex’s cheek. With what little strength she had left, Y/N pulled Alex down for a kiss. The red head sank into what she knew would be the last kiss they would share. She pulled away, staring into crying e/c eyes.

“I love you…tell Mags I love her too,” Y/N cried. Alex shook her head.

“I love you too but hang on. Just till Maggie gets here,” Alex argued. Y/N weakly smiled at her.

“S-see you a-around,” Y/N slurred. Her eyes drifted closed and her hand fell from Alex’s cheek. The red head frantically grabbed her falling hand. Her girlfriend’s skin lacked any warmth and Alex shook her limp body. 

“No! You have to wake up! Please!” Alex pleaded. She continued to shake Y/N with tears streaming down her face. She knew that Y/N wouldn’t wake, but Alex wished she would. Maggie wasn’t going to get to say goodbye.

* * *

A Month Later

Maggie threw her keys onto the counter with a heavy sigh. Nothing felt the same without Y/N. Their apartment felt empty. There was a lack of laughter. A lack of warmth and amusement in the usually comfy apartment. The brunette deposited the groceries on the kitchen island before she heavily leaned against it. Sadness seeped into her chest as she stared at the bags in front of her. She had only gone shopping because they had run out of food. Not like they were eating that much anyways, but they needed something to stay alive. That’s what Y/N would want. Maggie shook her head and quickly put the groceries away while her mind focused on her deceased girlfriend. Alex had tried to keep the h/c haired woman alive long enough to say her goodbyes, but her wounds had been too great. The red head was devastated that Maggie didn’t get to see their girlfriend before she passed, and Maggie blamed herself for not being there. It had been her and Y/N’s day off from work. They were supposed to have relaxed and made dinner for when Alex returned, but Y/N had gotten called in for the capture. Maggie wished she had gone with them. Maybe things would’ve turned out differently. 

“Hey, I could’ve gone with you,” Alex’s sleepy voice spoke. Maggie closed the refrigerator and turned to greet her girlfriend. The red head’s hair was a mess and she tiredly rubbed at her eyes. She had been working long nights at the DEO, messing up her sleep routine. Maggie couldn’t blame her. It was hard returning to their empty apartment. She went to Alex’s side to give her a chaste kiss. 

“I wanted you to sleep some more. You got home late last night,” Maggie smiled. Alex sighed and rested her forehead against hers. The two of them stood there in silence, focusing on the warmth that came from being near each other. They had been doing more of this since the loss of their girlfriend. They didn’t exchange words. They merely stayed in each other’s arms and silently told each other how much they loved each other. Ever since Y/N’s funeral, they couldn’t be apart for long. They had agreed on doing two funerals. One traditional funeral and one Kryptonian funeral. The traditional funeral was for them to have a physical place for mourning while the Kryptonian funeral was the real funeral. Kara had officiated the process and she had made sure Y/N had all the right she deserved. Maggie and Alex hadn’t gone to the grave site to visit since the funerals. It was hard for them to. It was hard sitting there and talking to a tombstone instead of their girlfriend. 

“I miss her,” Alex whispered. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling the trembling red head into a tight embrace. She felt tears soak her shirt when Alex dropped her head to her shoulder. While she hadn’t had the chance to see Y/N before she passed, Alex had to watch her die. They had agreed to therapy, but Alex had yet to attend. She wasn’t ready. 

“I miss her too,” Maggie murmured. A knock on the door caused them both to startle. Alex wiped at her eyes and Maggie looked over her shoulder. Who could that be? She went to the door while Alex collected herself and opened it to reveal Nia. The woman was nervously wringing her hands together and she had hesitance in her eyes. “Hey. What’re you doing here?”

“I-I just…I had a dream.”

“Okay?”

“I saw an alien who could summon spirits.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Alex questioned. She came to stand beside Maggie with furrowed brows.

“I know where he is. I’ve seen him at the alien bar. I wanted to know if I could bring him here,” Nia answered.

“You want him to-to what? Summon Y/N’s spirit?” Maggie gawked. Nia nodded.

“I thought it’d be worth a try. If she’s here still, he could summon her,” Nia stated. Maggie looked at Alex, seeing an apprehensive look on her face. This would be terrible if the alien came here and nothing happened. That would be worse than seeing Y/N’s spirit. 

“What do you want to do?” Maggie asked. Alex clenched her fists.

“Wouldn’t it be worth it to see her again?”

“Yeah, but what if she doesn’t show?”

“Then we go from there. I think…I think we both need the closure.”

“Okay. If you want to, then we can. Nia? Bring him here.”

* * *

Few Days Later

Y/N hated this. She hated being able to see her girlfriends, but they didn’t see her. Everything was cold and her body had a strange weight to it. It felt awful being stuck this way. The worst part was watching her girlfriends suffer without being able to do anything. After the first few weeks of following them around, she had given up on trying to get their attention. They couldn’t see her, nor could they hear her. Sometimes, if she focused really hard, she could move things. When Maggie would forget to turn off the stove, Y/N would turn it off. When Alex decided she would sleep on the couch instead of the bed, Y/N would push her chair to wake her. She did what she could to help her girlfriends. What she really wanted was to hold them. She wanted to hold them and tell them how much she loved them.

A few days ago, Nia had shown up to tell Alex and Maggie about this man who could summon her spirit. That was a sliver of hope that Y/N didn’t want. It would be worse giving her girlfriend’s hope when there was none. There was a knock at the door and Alex ran to it. She quickly opened it, revealing Nia and a silver skinned man. 

“You’re here!” Alex exclaimed. Nia nodded and she let them enter the apartment. Nia went to the side while the man looked directly at Y/N. She felt relief seep into her chest. Someone could finally see her.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re here. It would be unfortunate if I came and there was no one here,” the man spoke. Y/N nodded and looked at the shocked looks of her girlfriends. 

“She’s here?” Maggie gaped. The alien nodded and walked towards Y/N. He inspected her with a steady gaze.

“I’m guessing you’re their girlfriend?” he asked. Y/N nodded, and he smiled. “I’ll let them see you. Bring you all closure.”

He closed his eyes and Y/N felt a pull at her chest. She felt the air of the apartment and the hardness of the floor. She never thought she’d miss those feelings. Her e/c eyes looked up, meeting the baffled eyes of her girlfriends.

“You have five minutes. I’m sorry, I can’t hold you here longer,” the alien spoke. He moved to Nia and motioned for the two of them to leave. Once the door closed behind them, Y/N gave her girlfriends a smile.

“Hey Mags, hey Al,” Y/N greeted. Alex ran to her and engulfed her in a tight hung. Warmth seeped into her body at the feeling of Alex’s arms. She sank into the red head’s embrace, feeling her tears fall. She had missed this. Maggie hesitantly walked over and reached out to cup Y/N’s cheek. The h/c haired woman leaned into the touch and saw Maggie start to cry. The brunette joined their embrace and the three of them fell to the ground. They held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let each other go. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you died protecting me,” Alex cried. Y/N shook her head and kissed the top of Alex’s head.

“Don’t apologize for that. I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Y/N argued. Alex shook her head and cried into her shoulder while Maggie held her tightly. She looked at the brunette with a sad smile. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hold on to say goodbye. I tried to, but I wasn’t strong enough.”

“I should’ve gone with you two. It could’ve made a difference,” Maggie argued.

“You would’ve died,” Y/N stated. She felt her girlfriends still and she sighed. “Brainiac called me. He told me that there was a 99.9% chance that the mission would fail. He only saw three outcomes. Outcome one, Alex and Kara died. Outcome two, we all went, and you two would die. Outcome three…outcome three was me going. That was the only outcome that had a greater chance of you three making it. It wasn’t that high, Brainiac said it was a 15% chance of success, but I was going to take it.”

“You chose the option where you would die? Why would you do that?” Alex questioned. Y/N shifted in their arms, feeling a slight pull at her chest. They didn’t have a lot of time left.

“I didn’t know I would die. Yes, I had a feeling when Brainiac didn’t tell me who would die in outcome three, but that wouldn’t have stopped me. I wasn’t going to let any of you die. I wasn’t going to let the world live without you all in it. You three have so much you can do for the world and if you died, it would be an awful world to live in,” Y/N answered. 

“It’s an awful world without YOU in it!” Maggie argued. Y/N dropped her gaze and felt the pull get stronger. She shook her head and willed her body to stay a bit longer.

“I know it’s hard. I know you think that nothing is going to be okay again and that the world is terrible, but I need you two to promise me something. I need you two to promise me that you’ll take care of each other and live your lives to the fullest extent. Life is too short for you two to mourn my loss. You two need to see the world and kick its ass,” Y/N felt her body tremble and she pulled Alex into a searing kiss. The familiar taste of her lips made her smile despite the situation and she knew she would never forget that feeling. She pulled away to pull Maggie into an equally searing kiss, taking in the familiar scent of the brunette. The scent that always calmed her and made her feel safe. Tears cascaded down her face when she pulled away. “Promise me. Please.”

“We promise,” Alex and Maggie swore. Their faces were wet from crying and they shared one last hug. It would be the last time they held each other. 

“Wait for us on the other side?” Alex wetly asked. 

“Of course…but I don’t want to see you two for another fifty years at least. You two are going to grow old together and be wrinkly before you’re allowed to join me,” Y/N stated. Alex chuckled at that and kissed her one more time. They pulled away when Maggie tapped Alex’s shoulder. The brunette cupped Y/N’s cheek and gave her their last kiss. 

“It won’t be the same without you,” Maggie murmured.

“You’ll be okay. I know it,” Y/N assured. Her strength gave out and Alex caught her as she fell. Her body started to shimmer and fade. She was surprisingly not scared this time. She was ready to leave this time. “I love you two so much. Don’t you dare forget that.”

“We won’t,” Alex assured.

“You’d come back and haunt us if we did,” Maggie sadly chuckled. 

“Damn right I would,” Y/N laughed. Her body felt lighter and she felt a calming pull. It was time for her to leave. “I’ll see you two again.”

“See you around Y/L/N,” Maggie smiled. 

  
“Until we meet again,” Alex smiled back. Y/N smiled back at them and images flashed through her mind. She remembered the first time she had met them. They had been on a DEO mission and she had been surprised when they asked her out. She remembered their first date to the aquarium where Alex cried when she saw a baby otter. She remembered their first kiss. Their first time in bed together. Their first I love you’s. She remembered their last night together. Those memories would keep her company until her girlfriends were by her side again. The world around her shimmered and Y/N let out a relieved sigh. They would be alright without her.

Alex and Maggie watched as Y/N’s body disappeared. It was odd being at peace seeing their girlfriend vanish. They were gifted with the chance of saying goodbye to her and she got to say goodbye to them. They had made peace with one another in the best way possible. Maggie leaned forward to kiss Alex, feeling the red head smile. They pulled away with tears in their eyes and Maggie could see the rekindled fire in Alex’s eyes. She knew her eyes held the same fire. Things would never be the same without Y/N, but they didn’t need to be. They needed to work through life and find their new normal until they could be with their girlfriend again. No matter how long it took. No matter what happened to them in between. They would meet again. That was a promise. 


	10. Learning to be Intimate Pt. 4 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol wants to spend her life with reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/F = your favorite food  
> Y/F/D = your favorite dessert  
> Y/F/C = your favorite color
> 
> Warnings: Mild talks of depression, mild talk of self-harm, mild talk of child abuse

Carol ran around the kitchen, doing her best to prepare dinner for their three-year anniversary. She wanted to surprise Y/N with a nice dinner, a relaxing night, and hopefully a good surprise. The superhero wasn’t supposed to be back from her mission until tomorrow, which had made both of them upset. Carol was more upset than Y/N. Her girlfriend was extremely understanding about Carol having to do superhero business. Carol knew Y/N was sad about her not being home, so she made sure to speed up the mission and sneak in through the sliding door. Belle and the other wolves almost ruined it for her when they attacked her one site. Well…Belle attacked her. The other wolves had been excited to see her, after Belle had tried to bite her butt off. Said wolf was glaring at her through the door. She would never understand why Belle didn’t like her. Maybe she was just overly protective? Not that Carol could blame her. Y/N had been through so much and Belle had been with her through most of it. 

Carol’s cell phone rang, and she quickly answered it. “Hey, Y/N/N. How’s work?”

“It’s good. I have to take care of Tod, then I’ll be done for the night. How’s the mission?”

“Give Tod a big kiss for me. Mission is going great. We should be done in time for me to surprise you in the morning.”

“I will. I’m sure he’s going to love getting extra kisses. You’re not going to skip going to medical this time, are you? Because, I really don’t want you coming home injured.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go straight there once I get off the jet. I didn’t get hurt though, but I know it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” Y/N answered. “I miss you.”

Carol could hear the sadness that seeped into her girlfriend’s voice. “I miss you too Y/N/N. I’m sorry that we have to spend our anniversary apart.”

“It’s okay. I understand. Your job is important,” Y/N dismissed. Carol frowned and silently moved the pan off the stove before she turned her full attention to her girlfriend.

“You okay?” Carol asked. She wasn’t physically there, but she could almost feel the change in Y/N’s demeanor. She heard Y/N sigh and heard the door to Tod’s enclosure open.

“I’m okay. I’ll call you when I’m done with Tod. Love you.”

“Okay. I love you too,” Carol spoke. She hung up the phone and leaned against the counter. Y/N didn’t sound down this morning when they spoke, but that had been fifteen hours ago. A lot could’ve happened by now. An idea came to Carol. She picked up her phone and dialed Tony to bring her some Christmas lights and sparkling soda. “Hey Tony? I’ve got a favor to ask.”

Y/N walked up the steps to her living space with a sigh. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. Waking up this morning had been okay, but as the day went on, she felt like curling into a ball and not leaving her bed. It didn’t help that Carol wasn’t there. When Carol was here, she would hold her and make her feel better. Y/N shook her head. She hadn’t relied on anyone before Carol and she didn’t need to rely on her now. Carol had better things to do than to help her when she was depressed. Y/N pushed open the door to their flat and was greeted by the smell of Y/F/F. She dropped her keys on the side table with a frown. Who was cooking?

“Hey Y/N/N. Happy Anniversary,” Carol greeted. Y/N looked towards the dining room table, seeing Carol standing there in jeans and a blue t-shirt. There were gold lights hanging from the ceiling and the table was set for a full course meal. The lights were dimmed and there was soft piano music playing. Y/N’s favorite music when she needed an escape from the world. The blonde tentatively moved closer with her hands at her side. 

“You’re home,” Y/N gaped. Carol smiled and tilted her head at her girlfriend. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Carol smiled. The blonde’s brown eyes radiated warmth and love, making Y/N’s eyes water. She dropped her head and started to cry. Carol panicked and held her arms out, waiting for her girlfriend to allow her to hug her. Y/N fell into her strong arms, crying into her chest. Her girlfriend ran soothing hands along her back while she kissed the side of her head.

“What’s wrong? Are you not happy about me surprising you?” Carol asked. Y/N shook her head and leaned up to soundly kiss Carol. She felt the blonde reciprocate the kiss before she pulled away. She gently cupped Y/N’s cheeks and the h/c haired woman leaned into her touch. “What’s the matter?”

“I-I just…I’m just happy you’re here,” Y/N answered. She didn’t want to tell Carol that she wanted to lie in bed and curl into a ball. She didn’t want to bring Carol down when this was supposed to be a joyous occasion. She wiped away her tears and gave Carol a reassuring smile. “You cooked my favorite foods?”

“I did. I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” Carol answered. She gently took Y/N’s hand and led them to dining room table. The blonde pulled a chair out, seating Y/N before she took a seat across from her. Carol plated food for Y/N then plated her own food. “I hope you like it. I know I don’t cook as good as you do, but I figured it’d be nice just eating in.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Y/N smiled. Her mouth watered when she brought the food to her mouth. It smelled amazing and the moment it touched her tongue, she moaned. Carol smile and took a bite before she grabbed the bottle of sparkling water. 

“I got you grape sparkling water. Your favorite,” Carol grinned. She popped the cap and poured the contents before she continued eating. The two of them fell into a content silence with Carol rubbing her foot against Y/N’s. They focused on their food, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Y/N felt her body relax as she sat with her girlfriend. The sadness that had creeped into her heart had diminished. Granted, it wasn’t completely gone. But she was feeling a little lighter. Carol finished her meal and simply sat there with a smile on her face, watching Y/N finish her food. The blonde rested her chin in her palm, focusing solely on keeping her girlfriend company while she finished eating. The h/c haired woman finished shortly after her and Carol quickly got to her feet. “I’ll clean up. You relax.”

Carol went to pick up the plates and Y/N gently reached for the blonde’s hand. She entwined their fingers, making the superhero stop in her place. E/c eyes stared into caring brown eyes. 

“Take a bath with me?” Y/N softly asked. Carol could hear the hesitance in her question and see the uncertainty in her eyes. The blonde gave her girlfriend a blinding smile.

“Of course!” Carol beamed. Y/N smiled in return and the two of them walked to the bathroom. Carol ran the water, not bothering to warm it before she started to fill it. Y/N raised an eyebrow at her, making her smile. “I’ve got superpowers. I can just heat up the water.”

“That’s cheating,” Y/N remarked. Carol shrugged and stripped herself of her clothes before she slipped into the ice-cold water. 

“Shit! That’s cold!” Carol exclaimed. She quickly used her powers to heat the water and Y/N shook her head.

“You could’ve warmed it before you got in.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Y/N chuckled. She lit a few lavender candles before slipping her clothes off. She unconsciously covered herself with her arms, even though she knew Carol wouldn’t judge her. Over the years, Y/N had gotten more confident in showing her body to her girlfriend, but there were days where she was self-conscious. She turned to look at Carol who had crawled into the tub. The blonde’s eyes were closed, making Y/N smile. “You don’t have to close your eyes.”

“I’m just closing them because the water feels nice,” Carol lied. Y/N amusedly shook her head. She ran her fingers along the back of Carol’s hand, feeling the softness of her knuckles. The blonde hummed and tilted her head with closed eyes. “You coming in?”

“Yeah,” Y/N smiled. She thought to herself before she eased herself into the water. She rested her back against Carol’s chest, before she gently took her girlfriend’s arms to wrap them around her. She sighed in content, feeling the safety and comfort that came with being in Carol’s arms. Carol kissed her shoulder before she rested her chin on the spot she had just kissed. 

“Happy Anniversary. I’m sorry I almost didn’t make it,” Carol apologized. Y/N turned in her grip to place a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Happy Anniversary. I’m glad you’re here,” Y/N smiled. She felt Carol’s hands wander, making her shiver despite the warmth of her girlfriend and the water. The blonde’s hands drifted up her sides and Y/N tilted her head to rest it against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Her calloused hands drifted beneath her breasts and Y/N felt her body respond. She wanted Carol’s touch. 

“I’ll stop if you want me too,” Carol husked against her ear. Y/N grabbed onto Carol’s hands, bringing them to her chest. Carol moaned into her ear and she shivered at the touch,

“C-can you love me?” Y/N stammered. Carol grinned and placed a loving kiss to her neck.

“I’d like nothing more than to show you how much I love you,” Carol beamed. Y/N smiled and let herself be loved. Safe to say, they were going to be in this bathtub for a while…good thing Carol had superpowers. 

They had moved to the bed fifteen minutes ago after they had finished bathing. The moment Y/N’s head hit the pillow; her eyes started to droop. Carol ran her fingers over the scars on Y/N’s body. Her girlfriend was half asleep, but she had given her consent to the superhero’s exploration. Attentive brown eyes memorized each scar that marred her girlfriend’s body. She replayed the stories behind each of them, remembering Y/N’s words with ease. The large scar across her stomach was from a kitchen knife. The numerous marks on her back were from a combination of belts and broken bottles. The only scars that weren’t from her parents were the ones on her hip and on her legs. The ones on her legs were from the car accident she had been in that required a lot of surgeries. The ones on her hips…well, those one’s hurt Carol more than the ones that were inflicted by Y/N’s parents. Those ones Y/N had inflicted on herself. She had become so accustomed to pain, that she inflicted it upon herself to feel normal. These wounds were the ones that Carol would run her fingers over the most. Carol leaned up on her elbows to press a soft kiss to the scars on Y/N’s legs, moving up to her stomach. Y/N sighed and tangled her fingers in Carol’s tousled blonde hair.

“You’re not tired?” Y/N gawked. Carol shrugged and placed another lingering kiss on the scar on Y/N’s stomach, making the h/c haired woman shiver. “C-Carol.”

“I love you,” Carol swore. She kissed the scar on Y/N’s hand then gently maneuvered her onto her side so she could kiss the one’s on her back. “I love everything about you.”

“Even my-my scars?” Y/N softly questioned. Carol kissed the scars on Y/N’s hips before helping her girlfriend lie on her back again.

“Even your scars.” 

Y/N looked away with uncertainty in her e/c eyes. “They’re ugly.”

Carol shook her head and gently cupped Y/N’s face with her hands, forcing her girlfriend to meet her gaze. “Nothing about you is ugly. I’ll show you that truth every day, for the rest of our lives if I have to.” 

Y/N smiled and surged forward to passionately kiss Carol. Her girlfriend’s fingers tangled in her h/l h/c and she let herself be pushed back against the pillows. She felt one of Carol’s hands wander and she giggled. Guess they weren’t going to bed anytime soon.

Morning  
Carol woke with a lightness in her heart and a heaviness on her chest. She glanced down, seeing Y/N sleeping peacefully on her chest. Her brow was lacking any worry and she looked relaxed while she slept. Carol kissed the top of her head before she carefully shimmied out from under her. Y/N merely grumbled, and Carol gently covered her with the comforter. The blonde smiled down at her girlfriend before she went to the dresser. She dug through her clothes to find the hidden box at the bottom. Pulling out the box, Carol remembered when she purchased the ring. She had gone shopping with Wanda and the two of them spent hours looking for the right ring. The more Carol had looked, the more she thought she wouldn’t find the right one. Wanda had been the one to find the ring. It was a simple silver band with a small rose quartz. Carol had enthusiastically bought it and planned on proposing to Y/N on their anniversary, but that dang mission ruined her plans. Then, she had returned home late, and Y/N was definitely having an off day. Last night would not have been a good time to propose. 

“Carol?” Y/N called out. Carol smiled and hid the ring box behind her back. Now would be alright. She went to her girlfriend’s side, seeing sleepy e/c eyes watching her. Her girlfriend yawned loudly before she rubbed at her eyes. “Where’d you go?”

“I just had to grab something,” Carol smiled. She kissed her girl’s forehead, earning her a sigh in return.

“It got cold without you,” Y/N pouted. Carol chuckled and got down on her knees.

“I dropped my pants. Give me a second.”

“Babe, you’re wearing your pants.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! You’re being weird. Come back and snuggle,” Y/N whined. Carol laughed and made sure the ring box was in front of her. 

“Thought you didn’t like snuggles,” Carol teased. Y/N childishly stuck her tongue out at the superhero and Carol stuck her out in return. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just, humor me…please?” Carol pleaded. Y/N closed her eyes and Carol waved her hands in front of her face to make sure her eyes were truly closed. When she was confident her eyes were closed, she ran around the room to light some candles and make the atmosphere more romantic. She returned to the foot of the bed and made sure she was on one knee before she held the box open in front of her. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Y/N’s eyes blinked open and they widened at the sight of Carol on her knee. She brought her hands to her mouth in shock. Tears sprang in her e/c eyes, making Carol panic. Had she misjudged where they were going in their relationship? What had she missed?

“Y/N/N, I just…I’m sorry if this is too forward. I just can’t imagine my life without you in it. I want to spend every waking moment with you. Every second, of everyday. The thought of not having you in my life is unbearable. I would want nothing more than to be your wife, if you’ll have me?” Carol rambled. She held Y/N’s gaze with uncertainty. She was going to say no. That was Carol’s fear. Y/N slid from the bed to engulf the blonde in a tight embrace. Her tears soaked into Carol’s shirt while she cried.

“Y-yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” Y/N exclaimed. Carol beamed and held on tightly to her crying girlfriend. She maneuvered her away to gaze into her red rimed e/c eyes. She took in the softness of her skin. The way her eyes sparkled. She brushed her thumb along Y/N’s cheek and gently pulled them together for a heated kiss. Her girlfriend eagerly reciprocated the kiss, tangling her fingers in Carol’s short blonde locks. They pulled away and Carol slid the ring onto Y/N’s ring finger. It fit perfectly. Y/N gaped at the ring on her finger, running her fingers over the polished rose quartz. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s nothing compared to you,” Carol complimented. Y/N beamed and rested her head against Carol’s with a delighted sigh. 

“I love you,” Y/N smiled.

“I love you too,” Carol smiled back. 

Wedding Day

Carol nervously fixed her y/f/c tie, hoping she looked alright. She slicked back her blonde hair before she sighed at her reflection. Maybe she had gone too far with the hair gel? She wanted to look prim and proper, not messy. A groan escaped her lips and she rested her forehead against the mirror. She was going to be a disaster at this wedding. A soft knock broke her concentration.

“Come in!” Carol beckoned. The door slid open and Tony waltzed in with Peter close behind. The two of them were dressed in expensive suits…Tony definitely bought them. “Who’s that handsome man?”

“I’m always handsome,” Tony smirked. Carol rolled her eyes and went over to Peter to fix his cricked tie.

“Not you. I’m talking about Spidey here,” Carol huffed. She made sure Peter’s tie was straight before flattening his wrinkles.

“Thank you, Ms. Carol! You look amazing!” Peter complimented. Carol smiled at him, making Peter sputter. “I mean, you look amazing all the time! It’s just that, you look even better right now. Not that I stare at you or anything!”

Carol laughed and pulled Peter in for a tight hug. “It’s okay. I know what you meant.”

“You ready?” Tony asked. Carol looked at the billionaire and scratched the back of her head, making the man frown. “What? You getting cold feet?”

“I just…I don’t know, maybe I rushed things?” Carol questioned. Peter shook his head in protest.

“No way! You and Ms. Y/L/N are perfect for each other! You didn’t rush things at all!” the teen protested. Tony sighed and grabbed onto Peter’s shoulder to usher him out of the room. “Mr. Stark?!”

“Beat it, the grown-ups need to talk,” Tony stated. He closed the door, leaving him and Carol in the room. Turning on his heel, he met Carol’s nervous gaze. “Let me tell you something. When Pepper and I got married, it was…terrifying. What if she regretted marrying me? What if I did something that caused her to get hurt? I had a lot of doubt when the day finally came…but when I saw her walk down that isle? It was worth it.”

“I just, I don’t know why I’m thinking like this,” Carol sighed. Tony smiled and patted her shoulder.

“You’ll be alright. It’s just the nerves. Trust me, when you see Y/N, you’ll know you made the right decision,” Tony assured. He frowned and smoothed the crease that he had caused on Carol’s attire. “Now, let’s get out there. Your girl is waiting.”

Carol smiled and they exited the room to follow Peter outside. They had decided on getting married on The Sanctuary’s grounds. It was Carol’s idea and Y/N had been ecstatic about the idea. She couldn’t think of a better place to get married. Carol saw the rest of the Avengers, all of whom were dressed nicely. Her best men/woman were Tony, Wanda, and Natasha. While Steve went through the hassle of becoming ordained so he could officiate the wedding. The Sanctuary workers were standing on one side while Sam, Bucky, Peter, Thor, Pepper, and Morgan were on the other side. Carol took her spot at the makeshift alter with sweaty palms. She was still nervous, but she was confident that she would be less nervous when she saw Y/N. Chloe changed the music and the audience rose to their feet. Carol let her gaze fall to the doors she had just exited with a smile. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Blake, and Beast strolled down the aisle and took their spots at the altar. The wolves had been bathed for the occasion, making their fur shine in the sunlight. Carol smiled at them before she turned her attention back to the door, feeling the breath leave her body. Y/N walked down the aisle in a Y/F/C dress that covered her shoulders. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Belle walked on her right, leading her to Carol’s side. The white wolf made sure Y/N was in her place before she brushed her head against Carol’s leg. The blonde let her fingers glide over her soft white fur, feeling a sense of ease fill her chest. Belle was giving Y/N to her. She trusted her. Belle went to sit beside the other wolves and Carol beamed at the love of her life. Y/N had an equally large smile on her face and she gently took the superhero’s hands in her own. The music stopped and everyone took their seats.

“We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of Carol Danvers and Y/N Y/L/N. I understand you two wrote your own vows?”

“We did,” they spoke together.

“Who would like to start?” Steve asked.

“I’ll start,” Carol smiled. She looked at Y/N who was smiling brightly at her. “Y/N, from the moment I met you, I knew you were going to change my life. I never knew the extent you were going to change it, but you’ve done more for me than anyone I have ever met. You taught me how to be confident with my powers, how to love myself, and love you. Without you, I wouldn’t be standing here today. I wouldn’t be with the love of my life. Thank you, for bumping into my that day and sharing your life with me.”

Y/N wetly chuckled and wiped at her eyes. “Thanks for making me cry.”

Everyone chuckled at that and Y/N squeezed Carol’s hands. “Carol, when people asked me where I’d see myself, I never would’ve guessed I’d be with you. You came into my life like a wrecking ball, knocking that tea right out of my hands. Had I known that going to that coffee shop was going to change my life, I would’ve gone there sooner. You said that I taught you how to love yourself, but YOU showed ME how to love myself. Every day, you show me how to love myself, by loving me with everything you have. I can’t put it into words how much you’ve changed my life. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together, because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Thank you, for being here with me and for loving me.”

Carol had tears in her eyes and Y/N’s e/c were filled with their own tears. They looked at Steve whose eyes were misty with his own tears. He smiled at them before speaking. “Carol, do you take Y/N to be your partner for life?”

“I do.”

“Y/N, do you take Carol to be your partner for life?”

“I do.”

“Does anyone here think this marriage should not happen?” Steve asked. No one voiced their objections, making Steve smile. “Peter, please bring the rings.”

Peter ran up to them with two wedding bands on a red pillow. He had a broad smile on his face as the woman picked up the rings. They slid them on each other’s fingers with steady hands. 

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Carol pulled Y/N into a heated kiss, hearing the cheering humans and the howling wolves. She felt her wife smile into the kiss and her heart swelled with love. Y/N pulled away to rest her forehead on Carol’s basking in the warmth that came with being together. They moved down the aisle to join their friends and family, listening to the compliments and congrats. Carol proudly showed off her wife and Y/N merely leaned against her in content. The wolves had retreated to the woods as the humans danced and celebrated. 

Y/N’s feet started to hurt from how much she was dancing, and she snuck out of the tented venue. She slid her high heels off her feet and sighed in relief. It was an amazing wedding and venue; she was just getting tired. It took a lot to be around everyone. She could see the wolves in the distance and wanted to join them, but she knew she couldn’t leave the party for long. A familiar voice cleared their voice behind her, and Y/N smiled. Turning, she saw Carol standing there with a class of water. 

“Hey, Ms. Danvers-Y/L/N,” Carol greeted.

“Hey yourself, Ms. Danvers-Y/L/N,” Y/N smiled. She gratefully took the glass from Carol to take a sip of the water. Carol held out her hand and Y/N put the glass down before she moved closer to her wife. The two of them danced to a non-existent tune, keeping each other close.

“You enjoy the wedding?” Carol asked.

“Yeah, did you?” Y/N asked. Carol nodded and kissed the top of her head. 

“You look absolutely ravishing,” Carol husked. Y/N giggled and tilted her head at her wife.

“You do too, but…” Y/N smiled. She reached up and tussled Carol’s blonde hair, making it messy. “I like you better with messy hair.”

Carol smirked and pulled Y/N closer. “Oh? Do you now?”

“Mhhmm,” Y/N hummed. Carol looked back at the party.

“Think they’ll miss us?” Carol asked. Y/N frowned and gently ushered Carol to follow her.

“I don’t care. I want to spend some alone time with my wife,” Y/N protested. Carol smiled and picked Y/N up bridal style.

“You’re right. We need some alone time as wives,” Carol grinned. Y/N giggled and buried her head against Carol’s neck, taking in her familiar scent. Her heart warmed and her stomach fluttered at the word’s “wife”. They were married. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and nothing was going to tear them apart.

“Carol?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. More than anything in the world.”

“I love you too. I promise I’ll always protect you and show you how much I love you.”

Y/N kissed Carol’s neck with a feeling of content. She knew Carol would keep her promise.


	11. A Clan Apart (Nicole Haught x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to see Nicole, but her plans are ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Language, not the best fight scenes cuz I'm still working on it

Y/N felt pain in her chest as she ran through the woods. The trees zipped by her as she went, filling her vision with blurs of brown. She wasn’t supposed to be here. She was supposed to be home, with her sisters and the rest of the Clan. Why had she come out this far? Now she was stuck in unknown territory with a bunch of hunters after her. She should’ve stayed home…but she wanted to find her way to the Earp Clan. To Nicole’s side. They had stopped meeting after this strange Clan had taken the territory in between theirs, making it impossible for them to meet. It had been heartbreaking when Nicole had told Y/N that they couldn’t be together anymore and that they shouldn’t see each other again. She knew that Nicole was only doing it to keep her safe, but that didn’t make it better. Y/N had snuck out of her home early in the morning, tiptoeing passed her sleeping sisters and her quiet Clan. They were going to be worried beyond belief when they wake. Claire would likely have a heart attack while Olivia gathered a search party. Hopefully they wouldn’t stay angry with her for long.

Y/N was thrown from her thoughts when she tripped over a root. She cursed as she tumbled, covering her head to avoid a concussion. Her body tumbled as she fell down a hill and she gasped when her back collided with a tree trunk. Pain shot through her body and she struggled to catch her breath. God, that was going to leave a nasty bruise.

“She’s over there!” a voice yelled. Y/N’s head shot up and she saw a lithe man making his way down the hill. Y/N’s e/c eyes widened, and she sprang to her feet before running again. This wasn’t good. She only made it a few steps before she was tackled from the side. She hit the ground and immediately swung her fist, landing a solid strike to her attacker’s face. A pained yowl filled the air and Y/N used both feet to shove him away. His body went flying and she quickly got to her feet to run. Again, she only made it a few steps, but this time she heard a loud bang before she felt fire in her thigh. She screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. Her hands found her wound and she futilely tried to stop the bleeding. That bullet had gone straight through her thigh. 

“Got you now,” another voice snickered. A large hand gripped her shirt and roughly pulled her to her feet. She tried to avoid screaming in agony as she was forced to stand. Furious brown eyes gazed back at her and the stench of panther filled her senses. The black-haired man smirked down at her, making her blood boil. “Not so tough now, are you?”

Y/N spit at him, which wasn’t her smartest idea. He wiped the spit away before throwing her into the hands of his men. His eyes flickered to red as he glared at her. Great. She only knew one Clan who could do that. The Revenant Clan. This was definitely not good. 

“Now, that wasn’t very nice,” the panther shifter tutted. He circled around Y/N as his men held tightly onto her arms. How was she going to get away now? He leaned down to cup her chin and she had to fight herself from biting his fingers. “What’re you doing in my territory?”

“I’m just passing through,” Y/N answered. She defiantly held his gaze, seeing the fire that filled his gaze. He didn’t like being challenged. His nails dug into her skin before he released his grip.

“Well, I can’t have you passing through my territory without my permission, or without payment,” he sneered. Y/N suppressed her growl of protest. This had to be Jonas. The second in command of the Revenant Clan. Only one shifter smelled like death the way he did. Not that she had met him before this, but her sisters had told her about him. About his lineage and the dark past of the Revenant Clan. About his undying loyalty to Bulshar.

“I’ll give you money if you let me go,” Y/N lied. She wasn’t giving them anything, but she needed to get free. She wished she could shift, but the pain in her leg was making it hard to concentrate. Jonas smiled.

“I don’t want your money,” he said. A solid fist to the stomach took her to her knees, forcing Y/N to gasp in pain. She swore she felt a rib crack from that. Another hit landed on her temple and she landed on her stomach, giving her no time to dodge the kick to her rib cage. Okay, she definitely felt something snap that time. Y/N felt a foot on her back, and she squirmed beneath it. 

“Let me go!” Y/N demanded. She focused on shifting, feeling her body respond. She could take them if she could call upon her animal form. Searing pain raced through her body as someone stepped on her wounded thigh. She couldn’t stop the scream this time as the pressure was increased. 

“You aren’t in the position to tell us what to do,” Jonas reprimanded. He used his shoe to force Y/N’s head to look at him. “I think you’d make a good addition to the Clan. Maybe you could be the boys’ play toy. What you think boys?”

Jeers filled the air and Y/N growled. “Just you wait till I shift. I’ll rip your fucking throats out!”

“I highly doubt that,” Jonas chuckled. He moved the sole of his shoe to dig into Y/N’s temple, making her hiss. This was not how she was dying. She wasn’t going to die in the hands of these lunatics. She struggled against his foot, earning her more pain from him and from whoever was stepping on her thigh. “You just don’t know when to quit.”

A loud explosion filled the air, making them all still. Y/N could feel the ground beneath her tremble, and she frowned. What had caused that? 

“What was that?!” Jonas demanded. 

“Sir! It came from our home!” one of the Revenants answered. Jonas snarled and picked his foot up, alleviating the pressure on Y/N’s head.

“You two, with me. The rest of you, bring her when you’re done playing,” Jonas commanded. Y/N watched him run away with two of his men flanking him. At least that was three of them gone. She scented the air, smelling three more around her. Okay she could do this, if she could get the guy off her leg. Fingers gripped her y/h/l y/h/c, forcing her to lift her head. 

“I think I’ll enjoy this,” a smelly voice smirked. His face was within headbutting range and she felt the pressure from her leg disappear. Oh, they were in for it now. She swung her head forward, colliding solidly with his nose. A satisfying crunch filled the air and he released her hair with a scream of pain. She took that chance to kick the man behind her in the privates, sending him to his knees. The third shifter ran at her and she rolled towards him to make him fall. He hit the ground and she quickly arm barred him. Using her new position, she dislocated his elbow, making him yell in agony. Her victory was short lived when she was kicked away from him. Y/N rolled out of the hit and glared at the man she had headbutted. His eyes were a similar red to the blood pouring from his nose. 

“You’re dead!” he roared. His body shifted, revealing a very angry leopard. He hissed at her before lunging and Y/N bared her fangs. She wasn’t going down without a fight. A blur of orange flew by her, colliding with the leopard. The leopard was knocked aside, and Y/N saw a familiar tiger standing between her and her attackers. Nicole snarled at the Revenants, keeping herself directly in-between Y/N and danger. Her hackles were raised, and she attentively watched as the other two Revenants shifted to their leopard forms. The three cats circled around Nicole, growling at her as they went. Y/N shakily got to her feet and reached for her knife that she had hidden. She was hoping to keep it a secret for longer, but she needed protection against them if they were going to be in their animal form. Nicol backed her up against a tree, doing her best to keep her safe. Y/N caught the scent of another leopard and looked up, seeing a fourth Revenant in the tree.

“Nicole! Above!” Y/N shouted. Nicole turned just in time to catch the Revenant in her teeth, but that was what the others were waiting for. They pounced at Nicole’s larger form, tearing at her fur. The tigress crushed the windpipe of the Revenant that had surprised them before using her claws against the others. Their roars filled the air and Y/N waited for a chance to strike. She could help, but only if she had an opening. One of the leopards was knocked aside by Nicole and Y/N took her chance. She lunged at the downed cat, plunging her knife into his shoulder. Dang it! He just had to move right as she lunged! The leopard yowled and back pawed her, landing a solid strike to her abdomen. She felt her skin tear and grunted from the pain that flared through her body. The leopard turned his full attention to her, and Y/N threw her hand up to protect her neck from his next attack. His fangs dug into her flesh, making Y/N grimace. That should’ve hurt more than it did. She used the leopard’s distraction to grab onto the knife that was imbedded into his shoulder before pulling it out and slamming it into his head. The leopard gurgled in shock before his body fell limply on top of Y/N. She grunted from the added weight and found that she didn’t have the energy to move. Her body was starting to get tired and she knew the blood loss was starting to get to her. Nicole’s head came into view and the tigress looked down at her in worry. She used her teeth to grip onto the dead leopard and pulled, making Y/N scream out.

“N-Nicole! Stop!” Y/N exclaimed. Nicole immediately released her grip and Y/N felt tears threatening to fall. That hurt bad. A soft hand cupped her cheek and Y/N looked up at Nicole’s frantic gaze. 

“Y/n/n,” Nicole panicked. She inspected where Y/N was stuck and used her hands to pry open the dead leopard’s mouth. Y/N whimpered from the feeling and Nicole tore a piece of her shirt to wrap it around the wound. The h/c haired shifter hissed from the pain and Nicole kissed her temple. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts. Can you stand? We need to go.”

Nicole helped Y/N to her feet and the y/ht shifter collapsed into her. Y/N whimpered and rested her head against Nicole’s chest. “I-I can’t. My leg won’t hold me.”

“Okay, that’s okay. I’m going to shift. Can you climb on my back?” Nicole asked. Y/N nodded, and the redhead quickly took to her tiger form. She lied flat on her stomach, giving Y/N an easier time to climb on. Y/N gripped onto Nicole’s soft fur and the tigress stood to her full height. Angry roars filled the air, making the two of them still.

“Hold on tight, okay? I’m going to have to run,” Nicole growled. Y/N nodded and flushed her body against Nicole’s back, holding on as tightly as she could. The tigress started to run and she used her powerful legs to push them away from danger. The sounds of the Revenant Clan following them never ceased, no matter how far they went. They were still a good twenty miles away from Earp land and Y/N was beginning to doubt they were going to make it. Blood dripped from her fingertips and from her leg, making Y/N’s eyes widen. They were following her trail. She was leaving them an easy trail to follow. She sat up, slightly jarring Nicole’s balance.

“Hey! What’re you doing?!” Nicole yelled. Y/N looked around, trying to see if there was a way to hide their trail. The sound of water filled her ears. That would work. 

“Go towards the water!” Y/N commanded.

“What?” Nicole questioned.

“They’ll lose our trail!” Y/N stated. Nicole veered right, taking them towards the sound of rushing water. The tigress skid to a stop, barely stopping before her claws went over the side. They peered down at the rushing water. That was a long way down. 

“This isn’t going to work. I’ll just keep running. They’ll tire eventually,” Nicole huffed. Y/N frowned at that. There’s no way Nicole was going to be able to continue running that way. She would either tire or they would get caught before they could make it to safety. Either option was not ideal. Y/N saw movement from their left and she twirled her head to look. The Revenant member held a rifle in his hands and Y/N’s eyes widened.

“Down!” Y/N hollered. She used all her weight to throw Nicole off balance, making the large tigress’s paw slip from the edge. Gravity did the rest of the work, sending them tumbling towards the water. They hit the water hard, forcing Y/N to lose her grip on Nicole. She panicked and pushed herself to the surface, only to be dragged back down by the rushing water. She struggled against the current, but found it impossible to bring herself back above the water. Her vision blurred as she started to run out of air and her mind panicked. This was not the way she wanted to go either. She wanted to die in the arms of someone who loved her. She didn’t want to die alone. The world around her blurred and she wished that she could see Nicole. She hoped that the redhead would be alright without her.

Point of View Change  
“Damn it! Y/N/N, breathe. Come one Y/n/n, you gotta breathe for me!” Nicole pleaded. She pressed her hands against Y/N’s diaphragm, preforming CPR on the y/h/c haired shifter. Nicole had pulled Y/N out of the water after she had found her unconscious. She hadn’t been breathing when she dragged her limp body from the water and immediately started CPR. She pressed her lips to Y/N’s to breathe twice into her lungs before pulling away to do 30 more compressions. “Come on! Breathe!”

Y/N started to cough, and Nicole rolled her onto her side, letting the woman expel the water that had entered her lungs. She patted Y/N’s back, trying to soother her and to help her cough up more water. Y/N’s arms gave out and Nicole caught her as she fell. She pulled the h/c haired woman closer, kissing her forehead.

“Thank god,” Nicole sighed in relief. Y/N shuddered in her arms and buried her head against her chest.

“S’cold,” Y/N whimpered. Nicole looked down at Y/N’s mangled arm and torn abdomen, taking in the amount of blood she was losing. That was only some of the problem. The bullet wound in her leg was still bleeding as well. The redhead shrugged her jacket off and tore the sleeves off them. She took one and tightly wrapped it around Y/N’s thigh, then used the other one to press against her abdomen. Y/N cried out and Nicole shushed her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know. I need to try and stop the bleeding,” Nicole apologized. A twig snapped and Nicole snarled in warning. She protectively leaned over Y/N’s battered body, daring the intruder to attack. Xavier Dolls hesitantly came out of the bushes and Nicole sighed in relief. “Dolls, I’m glad to see you.”

Dolls looked down at Y/N, making Nicole’s tiger rumble in warning. She didn’t want anyone harming her. Nicole knew Dolls wouldn’t, but her tiger was on edge. “Who’s this?”

“A friend. Please, we have to get her to our hospital,” Nicole pleaded. Dolls nodded and slipped his jacket off.

“Here, let’s use this to tie around her stomach,” Dolls stated. Nicole nodded and helped Y/N sit up, allowing Dolls to wrap the jacket around her abdomen. Y/N whimpered, making Nicole growl. The larger man looked at her with an apology in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to hurt her.”

“I-I know. I’m sorry. My tiger is on edge,” Nicole apologized. Dolls got to his feet and looked towards home.

“You washed pretty far down stream. Home is about ten miles away,” Dolls explained. Nicole nodded and got to her feet with a wince. Her wounds weren’t that bad, but her body was starting to weaken. With as little energy as she had, there was no way she could shift. Plus, it would be hard carrying Y/N since she wouldn’t be able to hold on. This would be hard getting to safety. 

“Nicky?” Y/N whispered. Nicole looked down at Y/N, seeing the fatigue on her face. “I-I want to go home.”

Nicole’s heart broke and she rested her forehead against the wounded woman’s, hoping to give her comfort. “I know. I’m going to take you to my home first, then I’ll escort you back to yours.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise. You just have to keep your eyes on me, okay?”

“Kay.”

Nicole looked at Dolls and nodded at the man. He nodded back and the two of them broke into a steady run. The jostling made Y/N whimper in pain and Nicole wished she could make it easier. There was no way for her to make it more comfortable. If they wanted to make it back to clan territory before Y/N bled out, she would need to hurry. Dolls kept a careful eye on their surroundings as they ran, making sure they were safe. As they ran, Nicole could feel Y/N’s breathing growing weaker and weaker by the minute. 

“Hey, when we get there, I’m going to show you around. Take you to the bar that my friend, Waverly owns,” Nicole panted. 

“Sounds fun,” Y/N smiled. She rested her head against Nicole’s chest with a sigh. “They have chicken wings?”

“Sure do. They make the best wings I’ve ever eaten.”

“Spicy wings?”

“I haven’t had their spicy wings, but I’m sure they taste good,” Nicole chuckled. She looked down at Y/N who gazed up at her with a sad smile. “Hey now, don’t have that sad smile. You’re going to be okay.”

“You can’t promise that,” Y/N countered. She reached up the cup Nicole’s cheek with her good hand and stroked it tenderly with her thumb. She was beautiful, even when she was covered in cuts and dirt. “Thank you, for saving me.”

Nicole leaned into her touch, noting how cold her hand felt. “Of course. I’ll always be there to help you and protect you.”

“I’m lucky that I had you,” Y/N smiled. Her e/c eyes struggled to stay open and Nicole pulled her closer to her chest. 

“Y/N/N, you need to hang on. We’re almost there. Just a few more minutes,” Nicole assured. Y/N dropped her hand and rested it on her wrapped abdomen. 

“I’m tired. Just let me rest my eyes for a bit,” Y/N murmured. Nicole’s eyes widened as Y/N’s drifted closed. 

“Hey! Don’t close your eyes!” Nicole yelled. Y/N’s eyes remained closed and the redhead panicked. “Dolls!”

“I can see the sign! We are right there!” Dolls yelled back. He ran farther ahead with determination in his strides. “I’m going ahead to warn the doctors!”

“Y/N/N, you’re going to be alright. I promise, just hold on a bit longer,” Nicole pleaded. She just got Y/N back and she wasn’t ready to lose her again. 

The Next Afternoon

Nicole rolled her head around, trying to get the knot out of her neck. She had been sitting in the same spot for the last day and a half, only getting up when she needed the bathroom. They had gotten Y/N to the hospital just in time. The doctors worked hard on stitching the woman up and it took three hours for them to finish. The bullet wound in her leg had been made of silver, explaining why Y/N had a hard time shifting and why she was weak. Granted, she lost a lot of blood, but she should’ve been able to shift still. She had several broken ribs, bruising along her face, her left arm was to be casted for the next week while her body healed, and her abdomen was stitched back together. With the silver out of her system, she would heal quicker and would be back in shape in no time. She was currently hooked up to an I.V. to replace the blood she had lost and to help her heal quicker. Already, the bruising was starting to look better on her face. Nicole gazed down at the asleep woman, seeing how small she looked in the large hospital bed. The redhead hadn’t slept since their return and she knew her body would soon collapse. She really needed sleep.

A knock at the door made Nicole jump to her feet and she protectively placed herself between the sleeping woman and the door. It squeaked open to reveal the youngest of the Earp sisters, Waverly. The brunette made sure her hands were visible when she entered, and she smiled at Nicole.

“Hey Nicole. I was just coming to bring you food,” Waverly stated. She motioned her head down to her hands and Nicole noticed the take-out box from Shorty’s. The smell of chicken wings filled her senses, making her stomach rumble. 

“I’m not hungry,” Nicole lied. Waverly frowned and went to the table on the other side of the room. She placed the box down before taking a seat.

“I can hear your stomach from down the hallway. You need to eat,” Waverly argued. Nicole huffed and took her seat next to Y/N’s bed.

“I’m not leaving her side.”

“You don’t have to leave, you can just eat right there.”

“I’m not distracting myself.”

“What you are doing is starving yourself. You’re going to collapse soon if you don’t eat anything.”

“Will not.”

“Will to.”

“No, I won’t,” Nicole argued. 

“Will to,” Y/N’s sleepy voice filled the room. Nicole jumped to her feet, looking down at the waking woman. Y/N’s sleepy Y/E/C eyes gazed back at her. “You need to eat.”

Nicole chuckled and wrapped her arms around Y/N as best as she could. She took in her familiar scent of (your favorite flower), feeling her tiger calm. The woman she loved was awake. 

“I’ll get the doctor,” Waverly stated. She quickly exited the room, leaving the two women alone in the room. Nicole felt her tears fall and Y/N frowned at her.

“Why’re you crying?” Y/N questioned. 

“You almost died you dolt. I almost lost you,” Nicole cried. Y/N gave her a sad smile and pulled Nicole down to rest their forehead’s together. She kept her gaze steady with Nicole’s teary brown eyes, making sure they never lost eye contact.

“I’m okay. You saved me,” Y/N assured. Nicole moved her hands to cup Y/N’s face and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. She swore she saw stars when their lips met and she wished she could pull Y/N closer. The woman below her hummed into the kiss and Nicole reluctantly pulled away when air became a necessity. She rested her forehead back on Y/N’s, seeing the happiness that swam in here E/C eyes. “You kissed me.”

“I did. I wasn’t about to waste another moment without having kissed you,” Nicole grinned. While they met in secret, they had never kissed. They had gotten close, but each time they wanted to, they never did. They had both been scared of what that would mean and worried that their Clans wouldn’t accept it. But, with that near-death experience, Nicole wasn’t about to wait any longer. 

“So, are we officially a couple?” Y/N asked. Nicole chuckled and ran her thumbs over Y/N’s cheeks.

“I think it’s safe to say that we are a couple.”

There was another knock at the door and Nicole growled in warning. She stood to her full height and made sure she protected her girlfriend. Y/N grabbed onto her hand, soothing her as best as she could. The redhead glared at the door as it opened, and a slender woman entered the room. 

“Ms. Haught, would you please stop growling at me. I am just here to check on our friend,” the doctor scolded. Nicole bit her lip and dropped her gaze.

“Sorry Dr. May,” Nicole apologized. She moved aside to allow May near the bed and the woman smiled down at Y/N. “Hello my dear. How’re you feeling?”

Y/N looked at Nicole and the redhead could see the hesitation in her eyes. She nodded and the Y/H/C haired woman looked back at the doctor. “My ribs hurt…actually my entire abdomen area hurts. So does my leg.”

“Well, your abdomen took significant damage and you were shot with a silver bullet. You won’t feel completely better until you shift,” May stated. Nicole saw Y/N flinch at that. She had never seen her girlfriend’s animal form. She had shown Y/N her tiger, but the other woman was hesitant about it. May smiled comfortingly. “I know it’s scary shifting around strangers. Will you shift if you have family here?”

“Y-yes. I would if someone from my Clan was here,” Y/N answered. May nodded and moved away from the bed.

“Well, there are two very angry woman outside the hospital with an equally angry vampire with them. I’m assuming they are here for you,” May stated. Y/N paled at that. 

“Does one of them have violet eyes?”

“Yes, she’s also extremely hostile.”

“Ugh, I am so dead,” Y/N groaned. Nicole frowned at that. “Those are my sisters and the vampire is my friend. They are going to kill me for running off like I did.”

“If you don’t want to see them, I can tell Dolls and Doc to escort them out,” May assured. Y/N shook her head and stared at the ceiling. 

“No, I need to see them. They’re probably worried sick about me,” Y/N sighed. May nodded and looked at Nicole. 

“I trust you can help her outside when she’s ready?” May asked. Nicole nodded and watched as May left the room. She looked at her girlfriend and took a seat on the edge of the bed. The Y/H/C haired woman was staring at the ceiling with a frown on her face.

“I have to see them, don’t I?” Y/N sighed. Nicole smiled and ran her fingers over the crinkle on Y/N’s face.

“I think you need to. They’re probably worried about you,” Nicole answered. She saw Y/N’s shoulders droop and leaned forward to peck her lips. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Point of View Change  
Several Minutes Later

Y/N could hear her sisters arguing as Nicole pushed her towards the entrance. To her dismay, the redhead had forced her to use the wheelchair, which was humiliating and demeaning. She knew her girlfriend was worried, but it still hurt her pride. Girlfriend. Nicole was her girlfriend. Nicole had kissed her. Y/N’s chest filled with warmth at the memory. From the moment they met, she wanted to be with the tigress. She knew they were a perfect match and was glad that they had finally admitted to being a thing. 

“Where is she?!” Olivia’s voice demanded. Y/N sighed, picturing her sister’s angry scowl and tense shoulders. This was going to be a fun experience. 

“Like I told you, she’s recovering. You can see her when the doctor says she see you,” a voice that Y/N didn’t recognize answer. Nicole pushed her through the sliding doors and all eyes turned to her. She saw the angry face of Olivia, the frantic face of Claire, and the stoic face of Courtney. She held up her hand in a weak wave.

“Um…I’m sorry for running away?” Y/N hesitated. She heard Nicole face palm and Olivia’s eyes narrowed. She pushed by the brunette that was blocking her path and stalked right to her. She had no time to react before Olivia’s fist found the top of her head. “Ow!”

“You’re a real pain in the ass! What were you thinking?!” Olivia yelled. Y/N looked up at Olivia, seeing the tears that had gathered in her violet eyes. It made her heart break seeing her sister in tears. She dropped her gaze and fiddled with the cast on her arm.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” Y/N apologized. Olivia sighed and wrapped her arms around her. She sank into the familiar warmth that came from being in her sister’s arms and she felt another pair of arms hug her from the side. 

“You worried us to death. We woke up and you weren’t there,” Claire cried. She kissed the side of Y/N’s head and her tears fell. She had been so scared that she wasn’t going to make it. That she wasn’t going to be able to see her family again. She had been so ignorant and insolent in leaving without telling them.

“I-I’m sorry,” Y/N cried. She felt her sisters squeeze her tighter and wanted nothing more than to stay in their embrace. Olivia was the first to pull away and she wiped at her eyes before putting her hands on her hips.

“You pup, are grounded when we get home,” Olivia firmly stated. Y/N’s mouth fell open.

“You can’t do that! I’m Y/A!” Y/N countered. Olivia glared at her.

“One, you worried Claire and I. Two, you broke the rules of leaving without someone with you. And three, I’m your older sister. I can do whatever I want,” Olivia grunted. Y/N looked at Claire who had a tired smile on her face.

“Claire, can’t you tell Olivia that I’m too old to be grounded?” Y/N pleaded. Claire shook her head and stood.

“While I don’t usually agree with our sister about grounding you, I think this time is acceptable. You shouldn’t have left without saying anything. Especially since we didn’t know who the Clan was that took the land next to us,” Claire answered. Y/N groaned and dropped her head against her chest. Of course she’d end up grounded.

“Not that this isn’t cute and all, but who the hell are you?” the brunette that Olivia had shoved aside asked. Olivia stood taller and placed herself between them and the strangers. It was Claire who pulled her aside with a steady hand.

“I am Claire Y/L/N. Eldest of the Y/L/N family and leader of the Y/L/N Clan,” Claire introduced. She looked at Olivia who glared at everyone. “This is my younger sister, Olivia and the one that you helped was the youngest of our family, Y/N.”

“I’m Wynonna Earp. Leader of the Earp Clan…you’re an Omega?” Wynonna questioned. Olivia bristled at that.

“You got a problem with that?” Olivia growled. Claire gave her a stern look, making the middle sister back down. 

“No, I’m just surprised that’s all. Most clans are either run by and Alpha or a Beta. I for one am a Beta,” Wynonna stated. 

“I am the third Omega to rule our clan. Our clan has always been open to having an Omega leader. They actually prefer an Omega,” Claire responded. Courtney came to their side and Wynonna narrowed her gaze.

“Care to explain the vampire?” Wynonna asked. Courtney bowed and gave a toothy grin.

“I am Liege Courtney. Ruler of the northern vampires,” Courtney introduced. 

“Wynonna, that woman right there is an original vampire. One of the firsts,” a cowboy stated. He had a funny looking mustache and a familiar aura around him. 

“Holliday, pleasure to see you again,” Courtney inclined. Doc tipped his hat.

“You as well Liege Courtney. I trust that you came alone?” Doc asked. Courtney smirked at him.

“You know I wouldn’t come without my guards,” Courtney answered. Doc glared at her and Y/N cleared her throat. All eyes landed on her and she looked around the group.

“Can we stop murdering each other with our eyes? Please? I can’t deal with this right now,” Y/N sighed. She rubbed her temples and wished that she could go back inside.

“Y/N/N, do you need to go back inside?” Nicole questioned. Y/N tilted her head back to smile at Nicole.

“I need to make sure they aren’t going to tear each other to shreds first,” Y/N chuckled. Nicole smiled and rested her hands on the back of the wheelchair, making Olivia growl in warning. Y/N glared at her sister in return. “Hey, don’t be mean to my girlfriend. She just wants to make sure I’m okay.”

“GIRLFRIEND?!” Everyone hollered. Y/N blushed and looked at Nicole who had an equally red face. The redhead cleared her throat and moved her hands to Y/N’s shoulders.

“Um, yeah, I’m Nicole Haught. Y/N and I have been seeing each other for a few months now,” Nicole awkwardly introduced. Claire smiled and held out her hand to the redhead.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Claire smiled. Nicole returned the handshake with a small smile of her own. 

“So, you’re the reason Y/N likes to sneak off in the middle of the night,” Olivia regarded. Nicole held the dark brown-haired woman’s gaze but made sure she wasn’t being aggressive.

“I am. She wasn’t in any danger until the Revenant Clan moved in. I assure you, had I known she was going to try and cross their land, I would’ve been there sooner,” Nicole promised. They held each other’s gaze and Y/N was worried what Olivia might do. The middle sister was the most protective of the three of them. She made it her job to protect them after their parents had passed. What surprised Y/N was the smile that came to Olivia’s face.

“I have a feeling you’d be good for her,” Olivia complimented. Nicole sighed in relief and Y/N felt the tension in her chest diminish. Her sisters accepted Nicole. Olivia looked at Claire, who nodded.

“Since we are here, I would like to propose an alliance between our clan, and your clan,” Claire proposed. She leveled her gaze with Wynonna who seemed skeptical about the idea of an alliance.

“An alliance?” Waverly asked. She stood close to her sister’s side with a look of shock on her face.

Claire nodded. “Yes, an alliance. I would need to speak more with our other allies, but I don’t think they will have a problem with it.”

“I don’t. I think the Earp Clan would be a great ally. Wyatt Earp, while he was…interesting in his ways, he did have a strong loyalty about him. I have a feeling his daughters will be the same,” Courtney stated. She looked at Doc with a teasing smile. “Though, if the cowboy is on their side, I might have to decline my vote.”

Doc mocked a hurt heart. “My Leige, you know I wouldn’t dare cross you or your allies.”

Wynonna sighed. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“Fair enough. Would it be alright if we stayed until Y/N shifts? It would be unwise of us to travel while she is injured,” Claire asked. Wynonna nodded and Y/N felt her body thrum in excitement. She really wanted to shift. Nicole must’ve felt her excitement because the tigress placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

“You should probably rest,” Nicole suggested. 

“Fiinee,” Y/N whined. Nicole chuckled and moved to push Y/N back into the hospital. Y/N felt her eyes droop as they went and she loudly yawned, making Nicole giggle. 

“Guess you really are tired,” Nicole teased. Y/N playfully swatted her hand behind her, feeling her fingers smack against Nicole’s shirt. The redhead smiled and they quickly got back to Y/N’s hospital room. The redhead pushed her to the edge of the bed before she carefully picked her up and lied her on the rough bedding. It wasn’t the comfiest, but Y/N was too tired to care. Nicole softly kissed her, before pulling away. “I’ll let you rest. When you wake up, we can go for that tour I promised.”

The redhead moved away, and Y/N reached out to grab onto the tigress’s hand. Nicole looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. “Can you stay?”

“Of course, I can,” Nicole beamed. She kicked off her shoes before she slipped beneath the thin hospital sheet. She scooted closer to Y/N and the Y/H/C haired woman snuggled closer to her chest. Nicole instinctively wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her close. 

“This is nice,” Y/N smiled. Nicole smiled back and kissed her forehead. 

“It is. What’s the first thing you want to do when you wake up?” Nicole asked. Y/N shrugged as best as she could in Nicole’s grasp.

“I don’t care. So long as I hang out with you,” Y/N beamed. Nicole pulled the blanket tighter over them before resting her chin on Y/N’s head. They lied there in each other’s warmth, ignoring the rest of the world. It felt amazing holding each other in an actual bed, not in the forest. They could get used to this.

A Week Later

Nicole anxiously waited at the edge of the woods. She was excited about running with Y/N for the first time. The Y/H/C haired woman had been cleared to shift and her sisters were going to bring her. Once they got there, they would run. Wynonna, Waverly, Dolls, and Doc were already there, patiently waiting for their newfound friends. Courtney had decided on sitting this one out and she was happy to wait at the hotel. Wynonna elbowed Nicole, making the red head glare at her friend.

“You excited Haught stuff?” Wynonna asked. Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna’s bad pun.

“You’re ridiculous,” Nicole scoffed. The brunette smiled and they turned their attention to the path. Olivia and Claire were helping Y/N walk along the dirt path and Nicole resisted the urge to help her girlfriend. She had been adamant about getting there without her help. She looked annoyed that Olivia and Claire were helping her. When she looked up and met Nicole’s gaze, her frown was replaced with a smile. She pushed away from her sisters and stumbled into Nicole’s open arms. “Hey Y/N/N.”

“Hi Nicky,” Y/N beamed. She looked at Nicole with sparkling Y/E/Cs. 

“You ready?” Nicole asked. 

Y/N enthusiastically nodded. “Hell yeah I’m ready!”

“Want us to shift first?” Claire asked. Y/N glanced over her shoulder at her sisters with a thankful smile. Nicole knew Y/N was excited, but also scared. It was nerve wracking shifting around strangers. Claire’s body quickly shifted and, in her place, stood a lithe white wolf. Her blue eyes glimmered in the light. Olivia shifted next and she took the form of a large brown wolf. She stood a few inches taller than Claire and she held a strength that the white wolf didn’t show. They bumped into Y/N’s stomach, coaxing their sister to shift. 

“You want us to shift next?” Nicole quietly asked. She had a feeling that Y/N would be more comfortable if everyone was shifted before her. Her girlfriend smiled in thanks and Nicole took a few steps back before shifting. She stretched her large orange paws, digging them into the dirt. Claire and Olivia sniffed at her and she stood still while they did. She stood a solid few inches taller than them and they bumped her furry shoulders. Wynonna, Waverly, and Dolls shifted next. The Earp sisters shifted to their lioness forms and Dolls shifted into a panther. Y/N looked at Doc who shrugged. 

“I’m just here to keep watch. Making sure nothing happens to all of you,” the vampire stated. Y/N nodded and closed her eyes. Her shift was instantaneous, and she shifted into a black wolf. She was smaller than her sisters but had a muscular build similar to Olivia’s. Nicole carefully approached her girlfriend and the wolf’s ears dropped in worry. She made sure she was slow with her movements, not wanting to scare the wolf. Y/N sniffed at her whiskers before she licked her nose. Nicole purred and snuggled her face against Y/N’s soft fur. 

“You are beautiful,” Nicole complimented. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Y/N chuckled. She nipped at Nicole’s ear before stepping away. She crouched down before leaping over Nicole’s head. The tigress’s jaw dropped at the height of Y/N’s leap. “Catch me if you can kitty!”

“Oh, it’s on now!” Nicole roared. She chased after the black wolf, ignoring the laughter of the others. Her powerful legs propelled her forward and she pushed hard to keep up with her girlfriend. How was she this fast?! She just got cleared from the hospital! Y/N ran towards a tree and used her legs to run a few feet up before leaping back over Nicole. The tigress failed to stop and collided headfirst into the tree. “Shit!”

“Language!” Y/N playfully teased. She wagged her tail while Nicole pawed at her head. The tigress glared at the wolf, growling softly.

“You’re so dead when I catch you,” Nicole grumbled. Y/N did her best at rolling her eyes as a wolf.

“IF you catch me,” Y/N chuckled. Nicole lunged and Y/N easily dodged her. She barked in laughter before running away again. Her legs started to hurt as she chased after her girlfriend, making her groan. She really needed to catch her. She pushed her body to its limit and tackled her girlfriend. Y/N barked in surprise before the two of them tumbled along the forest floor. Nicole made sure she didn’t crush the wolf. The tumbled for a few more seconds before Y/N landed on top. She playfully latched her fangs onto Nicole’s exposed neck and the tigress went limp in her grip. “Got you!”

“You sure did,” Nicole grunted. Y/N let go of Nicole and shifted back to her human form. She buried her face against Nicole’s fur, sighing in content.

“That was amazing running with you,” Y/N sighed. Nicole shifted and ran her now human fingers along Y/N’s back.

“You’re fast for someone who’s been in the hospital,” Nicole remarked. Y/N chuckled and kissed Nicole’s neck.

“You should see Claire. She’s even faster than me.”

“Can she climb trees like you?”

“No, but Olivia can. She can get almost four feet up.”

“You sure you two aren’t cats?”

“Pretty sure the only cat I see is you,” Y/N laughed. Nicole moved her hands to cup Y/N’s cheeks before pulling her in for a heated kiss. The wild scent that came from Y/N made Nicole’s heart soar. She pulled Y/N closer, wanting to bask in everything that was her girlfriend. They were so entranced by each other’s lips that they didn’t hear the rest of their group approach.

“Hey! Lay off the PDA!” Wynonna roared. They pulled away with laughter falling from their lips. Nicole kissed Y/N’s head and sat up with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

“So, you wanting to get chicken wings after this?”

“Fuck yeah I do!”

“I thought you told me to watch my language?”

“Yeah, you do. Not me. I can say whatever I want.”

“You’re a dork.”

“But, I’m your dork.”

“That you are and I’m never letting you go again.”


	12. Wings in The Sky, Fire in My Heart Pt. 1 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol lost her friend years ago, but she finds her again. Tony is alive (missing his right arm and has sever burn scars), so is Natasha, Steve still went back and stayed in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, non-canon plot, memory loss, angst  
> Bold Words are them speaking Draconic

Carol pulled her baseball cap down as she walked the streets of New York. Most people didn’t recognize her since she wasn’t as famous as the other Avengers. She was thankful for that. She hated the attention, plus she really didn’t think she deserved it. In those five years since the Snap, she had left Earth to help other planets and she only retuned because of Thanos’s fleet. Otherwise, she would’ve been happy to stay in space helping others. Being on Earth was hard for her. The sunrises reminded her of warmth. The laughter of couples reminded her of pranks in the ship and laughter at bad jokes. Everything reminded her of Y/N. Of her partner and her best friend that she had left behind. Carol had left Y/N on a populated planet where she could use her powers for good. Y/N had been furious about being left behind, but Carol had been paged by Fury and needed to get back to Earth. She had been worried that Y/N would get hurt and had left her behind. She had promised that she would come back for her. That was five years ago. Carol had returned to find Y/N, but the woman hadn’t been there when she returned. She searched, and she searched, and she searched. She searched every planet that she had helped during the Snap and still, she never found Y/N. At first, Carol thought she had been dusted, but when she returned after they fixed everything, Y/N was still nowhere to be found. Carol had given up hope on finding her.

The superhero was thrown out of her thoughts when she almost ran over a little girl. The girl looked up at her in wonder, making Carol smile. She got down on one knee to meet her curious gaze.

“Hey there,” Carol greeted.

“You’re an Avenger!” the little girl awed. Carol held up her index finger to her lips.

“Sshhh, don’t give away my identity,” Carol hushed. The little girl covered her mouth and Carol smiled. She took off her hat and placed it on her the child’s head. “Keep that safe for me?”

“I will!” the girl promised. Carol smiled and pulled up her hood before walking around the girl. She sighed and decided it was time to head back to the compound. It was starting to get crowded and she really didn’t want to deal with it. She made it a few steps before she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. Something was wrong. A shot rang out and she dodged the bullet that was meant for her head. It hit the ground beside her and people screamed in terror. A frown came to her lips before she was tackled from behind. She rolled with her attacker before she kicked her assailant away. She sprang to her feet and her suit materialized. Thankfully she had been wearing it below her normal clothes. Her eyes widened at the sight of a Kree uniform.

“Haven’t you done enough damage here?!” Carol seethed. The Kree who had tackled her hit his fists together, materializing blades. Another Kree jumped from the roof, landing beside his comrade.

“Vers, you are hereby under arrest. You are to come with us to meet with The Supreme Intelligence,” Kree1 stated. Kree2 raised his swords into an aggressive stance.

“We are authorized to use force if needed,” Kree2 added. Carol raised her fists and glared at the two men.

“I’m not going back,” Carol growled. Kree2 smirked and pointed his blades at Carol.

“I was hoping you’d do it the hard way,” Kree2 sneered. He leaped forward and Carol dodged the attack. Kree1 joined the fray and she danced a dangerously with her enemies. She knew there was a sniper out there somewhere too, but she had to focus on these two first. They weren’t any stronger than Yon-Rogg or any of the other Kree that she had fought. She landed a solid photon blast to Kree1 and turned her attention to Kree2. Before she could blast him, she was hit in the chest by a fireball. Said fireball knocked her to the ground and she groaned at the pain. There was something familiar about this pain. As if she had been hit by it before. A figure stood above her, making her squint to try and see her assailant through the Sun. The figure reached down and easily lifted her into the air. The green mask covered their face, making it difficult for Carol to figure out who they were. She could tell her attacker was female from the slight curves she saw, but besides that she didn’t have a clue who this was. Carol struck down with her arms, breaking the grip on her suit before she leaped away from her attacker. The new Kree soldier stood where she was, and Carol assessed the situation. This attacker was definitely stronger than the other Kree that she had fought before.

“Who are you?” Carol questioned. The mystery attacker threw another fireball at her and Carol dodged it, before sending a photon blast at the attacker. To Carol’s surprise, her attacker let the blast hit her and she merely brushed off the attack. Okay, there was only one person who could do this. But this couldn’t be who she was thinking.

“Captain!” Carol heard. She saw Sam running up to her, alongside Bucky, Natasha, and Spiderman. Carol looked at the small Avengers team and wished that Peter wasn’t there. She hated seeing him in the line of danger. Sam held up his shield, readying himself for attack. “What’s happening?”

“Kree. I took one down but there’s three more. I don’t know where the sniper is,” Carol answered.

“Bucky and I will find the sniper,” Sam stated. Carol nodded and looked at Natasha and Peter.

“You two handle the male Kree. I’ll get the female,” Carol commanded.

“But she took a photon blast straight to the chest and didn’t even flinch!” Peter protested. Carol sighed and got into a more aggressive stance.

“I’ll handle it. Just take care of the other guy,” Carol stated. She didn’t wait for a response because the female Kree ran at them. The superhero met the attack head-on, noticing the claws that had appeared. The glinted dangerously in the light and Carol used her strength to throw the woman away. She used her claws to stop her movement before launching herself again. Carol dodged the swipes that came at her, feeling several attacks slice through her suit. She blocked a downward strike, locking her hand in a vice like grip. Flames surrounded her claws and Carol gritted her teeth at the feeling of heat on her skin. She knew she would have burns from the fire and focused her power into her right fist. She swung with all her might, landing a solid hit to her attacker’s temple. The woman crumbled to the ground and Carol gripped onto her left hand. Her skin was blistering from the fire and she ground her teeth, trying not to cry out in pain.

“Captain!” Peter exclaimed. He swung down from the lightpost and landed beside her. The teen inspected her wound and his suit eyes widened. “We need to get you to medical! That looks serious!”

“I’m fine. Can you use your webs to tie her up?” Carol asked. Peter nodded and spun his webs around the unconscious soldier while Natasha came to Carol’s side. The redhead frowned at the sight of her burns.

“We need to get that checked out,” Natasha stated. Carol nodded and looked over at Kree1 and Kree2. They were both bound tightly, likely the aftermath of Natasha binding them.

“You good?” Carol asked. She looked at Natasha who nodded.

“You tired him out. Spiderman and I easily took him down,” Natasha assured. She looked at the female soldier that Carol had knocked unconscious. “What’s her deal? She seemed different that the other two.”

Carol ignored the former assassin to approach the downed opponent. Her heart didn’t want to believe that this person was who she thought it was, but her brain knew better. There was only one person she knew that could take a photon blast and not even flinch. She brought her wrist up to type some commands in her device, making the woman’s mask disappear. Familiar Y/H/C hair, albeit shorter hair, shined in the sunlight making Carol’s heart stop.

“Y/N?” Carol gaped.

Back At The Compound

Carol paced in front of the large glass room that held Y/N. Tony had designed it to hold The Hulk and Thor, meaning Y/N shouldn’t be able to break out. She was currently sitting in the middle of the room, glaring at the Avengers through the glass. Her once kind Y/E/C eyes held nothing but anger. She specifically glared at Carol the most, making the blonde’s heart ache. She wished she could take away that anger, but she was pretty sure she was the cause of it.

“So, wait, let me get this straight. That angry ball of fire used to be your girlfriend?” Tony asked. He was leaning against the wall with a frown.

“We weren’t dating. We were close, but we weren’t dating,” Carol answered. Y/N said something that none of them could understand, making Carol shake her head. She wished she had her suit so she could translate, but it was severely burned from their fight and needed repairs.

“I got a clear glimpse of her bashing your head against the wall,” Wanda informed. The empath was carefully gauging Y/N’s emotions and thoughts, trying to figure her out.

“What should we do about the other two Kree?” Sam asked. He and Bucky had chased after the sniper but had failed to catch them. They were combing the city trying to find them but so far, they hadn’t.

“I put them in containment as well. I highly doubt they are going to talk to us though,” Banner answered. The large green man was typing away at the computer console at the corner of the room. He was making sure Y/N didn’t try and escape. Said woman said something again and Bucky sighed.

“Does anybody know what language she’s speaking?” Bucky groaned. Everyone shook their heads, except for Peter. The teen was furiously scribbling into a notebook with concentration.

“How is it that neither Bruce or Tony, the two geniuses of the team, can’t figure out what language she’s speaking?” Sam questioned.

“I don’t speak alien,” Tony argued. Y/N scoffed and muttered something under her breath.

“It’s not polite of you to say that they are a bunch of unintelligent mammals,” Peter spoke. All eyes turned to him, even Y/N’s. Her Y/E/C eyes widened in shock. She spoke again and Peter nodded. “I can kind of understand you.”

“I’m sorry, since when did you speak alien?” Tony asked. Peter looked around at them with a hesitant smile.

“She’s speaking Draconic. Ned and I leaned it for fun, along with Elf. Though, she’s saying some words that I don’t recognize. I’m getting the gist of what she’s saying,” Peter explained. Tony grumbled under his breath and Carol looked at Y/N. She held the woman’s gaze, hoping to convey what she was feeling.

“Can you ask her what her name is?” Carol whispered. Peter nodded and relayed what Carol had asked. Y/N sat taller and puffed out her chest before answering.

“She said, her name is Flame,” Peter answered.

“Original,” Natasha muttered.

“Tell her, that’s not her name. Her name is Y/N and I’ve been looking everywhere for her,” Carol stated. Peter did as he was told, and Y/N bared her fangs.

“Um, she says that she doesn’t believe a traitor,” Peter translated. Carol sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to find out what had happened to her friend.

“I’m going to talk with the other Kree. See what they know,” Carol seethed. She stomped past everyone and headed straight for the other Kree. She wanted answers and she needed them now. They had to have done something to Y/N to make her act this way. To make her forget her name. Carol was going to find out, even if it meant having to get physical with them.

Point of View Change  
A Few Days Later

Y/N lied on the cold ground with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling. It had been the same thing for the last two days. Vers would visit and ask her questions through the boy before leaving in a fit. She never stayed for long, but that didn’t bother her. She wanted to get out of this place. Her team was probably worried about her. Her holding cell had no walls, just glass but she couldn’t break them. When she had tried to use her flames, she got the nasty surprise of an electric shock. They had put a damn implant in her that made her second guess using her fire again. The only thing that was in the cell was what she assumed was something that she used for the bathroom. It was demeaning having to use it while everyone could watch. The door to the room opened and Y/N looked through the glass, seeing Peter walking in. He had an arm full of books and he sat on the ground outside of the glass.

**“I brought you books!** ” Peter exclaimed. Y/N couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips. The boy’s Draconic was terrible, but he still tried to communicate with her.

**“You know, I can’t read those…right?** ” Y/N teased. Peter face palmed.

**“Shoot! I get knew books for you to red?”**

**“Read. And no. I don’t want new books if I can’t read them.”**

Peter’s shoulders dropped and Y/N sighed. She knew the boy was trying to communicate with her and that he was only trying to make things bearable while she was imprisoned. Poor kid didn’t know what he was getting himself into. Why was he trusting her when they had just met?

**“Are there pictures?** ” Y/N asked. Peter looked up with a smile on his face before he started rummaging through his books.

**“Yes! I show!** ” Peter beamed. He flipped a book open and Y/N sat up to better look at him. The boy pressed an open book against the glass, showing a picture of the ocean. **“This is the organ!”**

**“Boy, it’s ocean. Not organ,” Y/N corrected. Peter blushed.**

**“Sorry. I’m still learning,” Peter apologized. Y/N smiled and motioned at the book.**

**“I’ll teach you if you teach me.”**

**“Okay!”**

Great, what did she get herself into.

Two hours after Peter had arrived, Y/N was starting to get a headache. The boy was a fast learner, but she was having a hard time figuring out the language. It made sense, but it was just too much information at one time. Vers entered the room with a tray in her hands, making Peter smile. They greeted each other and Vers sat beside him before placing the platter down. There were what looked like sandwiches on the plate.

**“Lunch!”** Peter beamed. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and he spoke in his language. A small opening appeared, and he slid the sandwich into the cell. This was also common. The boy would speak into the air and an opening would appear on the bottom of the cell for food. She wasn’t sure who he was talking to. “It’s a sandwich.”

Y/N nodded and reached for the sandwich, noting that it had everything she would normally eat. How did they know what she liked on it? She glanced at Vers who was eating a similar looking sandwich. It must’ve been her. Peter spoke with Vers and her laughter filled the room. That laughter made Y/N’s stomach flutter in a way she didn’t even know was possible. She didn’t even know this woman. Why was she feeling this? Vers shoved her sandwich in her mouth and Peter waved his arms around as he spoke, making her laugh harder. Obviously, he was telling her something funny. Vers looked at her and spoke.

**“She wants to know if you like your food,** ” Peter translated. Y/N was surprised that his speech had improved that much in those few hours. He must really be a genius.

**“It’s…good. How did she know what I liked?** ” Y/N asked. Peter relayed it and Vers shrugged.

**“She said, she guessed.”**

**“Liar.”**

**“Yeah, I don’t believe her either,”** Peter grunted. Vers looked between the two of them then spoke again. The boy’s eyes sparkled, and he looked back at Y/N with a beaming smile. **“She said, that if you do good, they will give you more um…nice things?”**

**“Nice things?”**

**“I don’t know the word that you use for it. Anyways, Carol said that they would give you a bed if you answer questions,”** Peter continued. Y/N frowned and finished her food. Her brain told her she shouldn’t trust them, but her heart was saying something different. It was telling her that she could trust Vers. She would just have to take the chance.

**“Okay. Ask,”** Y/N stated. Vers spoke and Peter nodded.

**“A question a day she said. Today’s question is: what are you?”**

**“I am a fire dragon.”**

**“You’re not what I thought a dragon looked like.”**

**“I don’t know what you think a dragon looks like. Show me a picture and I’ll tell you if it’s right.”**

**“Okay. I’ll bring one tomorrow,”** Peter smiled. He looked at Vers, relaying the information to her. The blonde nodded and stood from her seat. She spoke again with a sad smile. **“Carol is going to see about getting you a bed.”**

Y/N nodded and looked at Vers. **“Thank you.”**

Vers must’ve gotten the feeling that she was thanking her because she smiled in return. The blonde motioned for Peter to follow and the boy jumped to his feet.

**“I’ll see you for dinner!”** Peter beamed. He waved farewell before he followed Vers out of the room, leaving Y/N on her own. She sighed and sat down with a heaviness in her chest. She hated being alone, especially in a cell. Another cell, like the one she had woken in all those years ago. She closed her eyes and willed the memories away. It was hard to accomplish since that was one of the only memories she had.

**“May your wings fly true in the sky and your heart be warmed by the flames,”** Y/N murmured. Her memory of her old home made her smile and she found herself dreaming about soft grass and a cool summer breeze. Maybe one of these days she would find the sky again and she would find that warmth that warmed her heart.


	13. Wings in The Sky, Fire in My Heart Pt. 2 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and reader bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, mild violence, mild panic attacks, angst, fluff

Several weeks have passed since they found Y/N. The woman had opened up more, at least to Peter. They two of them would converse on a daily basis and Peter was ecstatic that his Draconic had gotten so good. He was a natural or so Y/N had said. She barely spoke in English, but she knew enough to have a conversation with Carol. They rarely spoke, but when they did, Y/N would speak in English. Carol was starting to wonder what had happened to her friend. She still didn’t know what Y/N had endured under the Kree and she was worried that the side effects would be irreversible. The two men that they had captured hadn’t answered any of their questions and Carol was losing her patience. She would resort to drastic measures if she had to. She needed to know what they had done to the woman that she loved. The woman that she never told her feelings to. Now, she might never be able to tell her.

Carol walked through the doors, seeing the glass of Y/N’s cell. The woman was sitting on her bean bag chair, drawing in her sketchbook. They had kept their deal of one question equaling something for Y/N in return. Her cell was looking more livable now with all the questions she had answered. She now had a bed, a metal dresser that now had clothes in it, a bean bag chair, a sketchbook, some pencils, and a curtain for when she went to the bathroom. The pencils had to be returned at the end of each day, but Y/N didn’t seem to mind. She was also given some books thanks to Peter. Recently, the woman had been reading cook books, which amused Carol. When she had known Y/N, the woman had hated cooking. But now, it seemed like she was eager to learn. 

“Hi Ms. Carol!” Peter greeted. Carol smiled at the teen. He was sitting on a couch that they had moved into the room with his model kits on the coffee table. He was currently building a gundam but Carol knew he had a lego set that he wanted to build as well. Peter enjoyed building things in front of Y/N because he said she liked it. 

“Stop moving,” Y/N grumbled. Peter blushed and turned to look back at Y/N. Carol smiled and took a seat next to the teen. He had made a deal with Y/N. He would speak in Draconic to improve his fluency and Y/N had to speak in English. It was rather confusing for Carol, but the two of them seemed to enjoy it. 

“What are you doing?” Carol asked. 

“Ms. Flame is drawing me,” Peter answered. Carol felt a twinge in her chest. Y/N still believed that Flame was her name. 

“Trying to. Boy keeps moving,” Y/N grumbled. She had a frown on her face as she sketched and Carol found herself staring. Y/N had changed a lot in those five years. Her Y/H/C was just as short as hers now and her body was more muscular and defined. Her eyes had gained some light back to them, but not as much as Carol was used to. She missed that warmth in her Y/E/C. 

“Done,” Y/N spoke. She turned the book around, showing her artwork to the two Avengers. The detail and realism of the drawing was amazing. It was an exact copy of Peter. She even got the glint in his eyes when he smiled. Peter enthusiastically spoke and Carol could see the slight blush that came to Y/N’s cheeks.

“That’s pretty amazing,” Carol complimented. Y/N looked at Carol with a hesitant smile before she looked at Peter.

“Can you leave us for a bit? I have stuff I need to discuss with Vers,” Y/N asked. Peter said something back to her before he got to his feet. He looked at Carol with a small smile.

“I’ll go get lunch for us?” Peter asked.

“That’d be great.”

“What do you want today?”

“How about we get some pho? We haven’t had Y/N try that yet.”

“Okay! I’ll go get some!” Peter grinned. He ran from the room and Carol turned her full attention to Y/N. The woman had placed turned the page of her sketchbook and was now working on something new.

“What did you want to discuss?” Carol asked. 

“I…had a dream last night,” Y/N answered. She continued to draw while she spoke, making Carol wonder what she was drawing.

“About?”

“About you.”

Carol’s eyes widened and Y/N frowned before she continued drawing. The blonde cleared her throat and awkwardly scratched her neck. “Um…what about me?”

Y/N looked over the top of her sketchbook with a glare. “Not something…what’s the word? Sexual?”

Carol’s face reddened and Y/N nodded. “Yes, nothing sexual. I think…it was a memory. That would be the only explanation.”

Carol wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She was so embarrassed, but she was also curious about Y/N’s dream. She scooted closer to the edge of the couch, looking intently at Y/N. “What was it about?”

“I was on my knees. Looking at the blade of a fellow Kree soldier. They were…dealing with me? Then, you appeared. You stopped them,” Y/N answered. She put down her art supplies and rubbed at her temple. “But…why would they attack me?”

Carol remembered that day. It was the day they had first met. “I was restocking supplies on this planet in the Orion Galaxy and I heard a commotion. When I went to investigate, you were being held down, surrounded by Kree. They said you had interfered with their mission and that they were going to make sure you didn’t get the chance again. Before they could cut you down, I intervened.”

“Is that…how we met?” Y/N asked. Carol nodded and Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes were filled with confusion. “Why can’t I remember that clearer? Why is it just….glimpses?”

“I don’t know. But we are trying to figure out what they did to your memory. If it’s the same thing they did to me, you just need something to trigger your memory,” Carol answered. Y/N tilted her head at her.

“The same thing happened to you?”

“Yeah. It’s a long story, but I lost my memory after I was shot down. It came back to me after I heard the audio from my attack,” Carol recounted. Y/N nodded and looked down at her hands.

“Sometimes, I get a feeling when I’m using my flames. Like…like I’m connected to something.”

“When we traveled together, you used to tell me that when you used your fire, it connected you to your family. You used to tell me that using your fire made it feel like you never lost them,” Carol stated. Y/N’s eyes began to water, and she clenched her fists hard. She shook her head and Carol could see she was trying not to show too much emotion.

“I don’t even remember my family,” Y/N growled. Carol heard the sadness in her voice and she scratched the back of her head.

“You didn’t tell me a lot about them, but you always said they loved you. That they died protecting you and made sure you got a chance at survival. You used to say that your mother was stubborn and strong while your father was witty and nurturing,” Carol shared. Y/N closed her eyes with a sigh.

“They died?”

“I’m sorry.”

Carol watched Y/N grit her teeth before standing from the bean bag. She opened her eyes and went to the bed in defeat. 

“Y/N,” Carol sadly spoke. The woman turned to glare at her with anger in her eyes.

“I’m not Y/N! My name…my name is Flame. That’s the name I know. That’s the name everyone I’ve ever met called me!” Y/N snarled. Carol stood from the couch and placed her hand on the glass.

“You aren’t Flame. You aren’t this…soldier that worked for the Kree. You hated the Kree. They are the ones that took your family from you. We traveled together to fight them!” Carol argued. Y/N clutched her head with an angry growl. 

“How can I believe you?! I don’t know who you are! All I know about you is that you betrayed the Kree. You are the enemy, yet you sit here and talk to me everyday. You and that boy just sit there and…and you’re so kind to me. I don’t understand why?!” Y/N yelled. Carol steeled herself and stood straighter.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Open the door,” Carol commanded.

“Ms. Danvers, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. warned. 

“I don’t care. Close the door behind me if you have to,” Carol argued. The door slid open and Carol walked into the cell. She heard the door close behind her, but she solely focused on Y/N. On the woman that she loved. Y/N backed away from her and glared at her.

“I’m kind to you, because I know who you are. I know that this angry fireball that I see, isn’t you. You are a kind soul that only fought when she needed to. The Y/N I know, wouldn’t hurt anyone here unless they hurt you first,” Carol stated. She held her hands at her side, showing Y/N that she wasn’t going to hurt her. That she trusted her. Y/N pointed at her neck.

“You are hurting me! This thing shocks me when I try and use my powers!”

“You have to gain the team’s trust. Show them that they can trust you.”

“I have! I’ve been answering every question you ask me. I haven’t lied to you and yet you keep this…this thing in me. I’m a prisoner here, nothing more.”

“I’m trying to convince them to let you out of here. I promise, I’m working as hard as I can!” Carol argued. Y/N snarled and lunged at the blonde. Her hand wrapped around her throat, taking her down to the ground. The air left her lungs from the force behind Y/N’s attack. 

“Stop lying to me!” Y/N hollered. Carol gripped at her wrist, trying to alleviate the pressure on her neck. 

“I-I’m not lying to you. Y-you h-have to calm d-down,” Carol warned. She knew Y/N was seconds away from being shocked. The team had to have seen them by now or F.R.I.D.A.Y. would alert them. Y/N pulled her away from the ground to slam her back down. She spoke in Draconic before tightening her grip. Her body went ridged and she yelled out in pain. She released Carol to claw at her neck, leaving angry scratches along her skin. 

“Danvers!” Tony yelled. Carol turned to see the Avengers at the ready. Peter had returned and he was being held back by Natasha. He was frantically looking between Carol and Y/N. The blonde looked at Y/N, who was now digging her hands into the area around the implant.

“S-stop! Turn it off!” Carol rasped. 

“Did you forget she tried to choke you out? I’m not stopping until you get out of there,” Tony argued. Carol shook her head and looked back at the genius. 

“Please. Stop,” Carol pleaded. They held each other’s gaze and Tony sighed before going to the computer in the corner. He tapped a few buttons and Y/N’s body dropped to the ground. Carol shakily got to her feet and went to her friend’s side, only to be weakly pushed away. Y/N was speaking in Draconic and the blonde ignored her attempts to get away. She slid her sweatshirt off before ripping one of the sleeves off, then dabbed at the bleeding cuts on Y/N’s neck. The woman weakly fought against her and Carol wished she had something better to wrap her neck. She startled when Peter came to her side. He had a roll of bandages in his hand and he handed it to Carol with a sad smile.

“She’s telling you to go away,” Peter murmured. Carol nodded took the gauze before tenderly wrapping Y/N’s neck. She gently picked Y/N up and put her on the bed before Peter grabbed her sweatshirt. He placed it on the edge of the bed and looked at Carol.

“She needs rest,” Carol sighed. Peter nodded and looked down at Y/N. He asked something and the woman muttered her response.

“She said, she doesn’t want food. She just wants to be alone,” Peter sadly translated. He sulked to the door and Carol stared down at the Y/H/C haired woman. 

“I’m sorry,” Carol apologized. She walked away from the woman and followed Peter out of the cell. Her heart felt heavy at what had transpired. There went all their hard work at gaining Y/N’s trust. There’s no way she would trust them now.

Point of View Change  
A Week Later

Y/N lied on her side, keeping her back to the entrance of the cell. She’d been ignoring every visitor that had come, even Peter. She wasn’t mad at him, she could never be but she didn’t want to speak with him. She didn’t want to talk to any of them. Her fingers ran over the fabric of the sweatshirt that Vers had left and she felt a sadness seep into her chest. She shouldn’t have snapped like that. She had hurt the blonde who hadn’t even put up a fight. It wasn’t right for her to do that. Everything had just gotten overwhelming and she couldn’t deal with it anymore. She wished she could go back in time and change what she had done. The door opened and she remained on her side. 

“Hey,” Vers greeted. Y/N ignored her and she heard the blonde open the cell. She frowned and sat up to see the superhero in her suit. She frowned at that. Vers stood there with her hands at her side. “We are going out.”

“What?” Y/N gawked. 

“We’re going outside. I got clearance to take you outside for a quick stroll, then you need to be back here,” Vers clarified. Y/N cautiously got to her feet and Vers motioned to the dresser that they had given her. “You want a jacket? It’s a bit cold out this morning.”

“I’ll be fine,” Y/N answered. Vers shrugged and motioned for her to follow. She followed the blonde, seeing Tony standing there with a bulky set of handcuffs. Y/N growled at him, making him frown.

“Calm down firebreather. If you want to go outside, you play by our rules. You have to wear these until you come back in,” Tony argued. Y/N glowered at him and Vers took the weird cuffs from him. She shot him an angry look and he threw his hand up. “Fine! You deal with the murderous lizard.” 

He left the room and Vers shook her head before looking at Y/N. “I’m sorry. They wouldn’t let me take you out unless you wore this.”

Y/N nodded and held out her hands to Vers. She deserved this. They wouldn’t trust her now since she attacked the blonde. Vers carefully snapped the cuffs on and Y/N felt a coldness from the material. It almost felt like it was freezing her hands.

“I don’t know how Tony made them. He told me he was being cautious,” Vers murmured. Y/N nodded and Vers led them from the room. Y/N looked around the blank walls, seeing the cold concrete of the compound. It wasn’t very welcoming. They walked towards a metal door and Vers placed her hand on a wall pad, giving her permission for the large door to open. It slid open with a hiss and sunlight seeped into the corridor. Y/N squinted her eyes and held her hands over her eyes, shading them as best as she could. Vers stood before her, bathed in the light of the Sun. She looked like an angel. 

“Take your time. You haven’t been in the Sun for a while now,” Vers cautioned. Y/N let her eyes adjust to the sunlight and blinked her eyes to clear the blurriness out of her gaze. Her mouth dropped at the sight before her. There were trees for as far as she could see, well kept grass, blue skies, and a bright Sun in the sky. It was beautiful out here. Y/N took a deep breath, feeling the outside air fill her lungs. A soft breeze made her shiver in need. She wished she could call upon her wings and take to the sky. 

“You can stay out here for an hour. The team decided that if you can follow the rules for the next week, then we can go farther away from the compound,” Vers explained. Y/N nodded and went to the middle of the grass field. She plopped down on the ground, running her fingers through the grass. It felt amazing feeling nature in her hands. Vers took a seat beside her before she lied down. The blonde sighed and stared up at the sky. “Kind of wish there were clouds.”

“Why?” Y/N questioned. 

“I wanted to do some cloud watching.”

“What’s…cloud watching?”

“Oh! It’s looking at the clouds and seeing what shapes you can see.”

“Shapes?”

“Yeah, like this one time I saw a lion in the clouds.”

Y/N frowned and lied down next to the superhero to look at the sky. “There’s no way there was a lion in the sky.”

Carol laughed, filling the air with her musical laughter. “Not a real lion. An imaginary lion. It’s made of clouds so it’s not really real.”

“You humans are weird,” Y/N scoffed. Vers giggled and the two of them lied there in a content silence. Y/N let the Sun warm her body and she found herself looking over at Vers. The blonde had her eyes closed and she was merely relaxing in the light. Her light skin was starting to pink, but it still looked soft. Just as soft as the clouds that Vers had wanted to see. Something was familiar about lying beside the blonde. She swore she had done this before. She saw the vast expanse of space, glimmering stars, and a smiling Vers beside her. Y/N found herself wanting to reach out and cup Vers’s cheek, but she willed herself not to. That wasn’t something she should do, especially when the woman wouldn’t be aware of what she was planning. Y/N looked back at the sky before she decided on closing her eyes. Best to take in the Sun while she could.

An Hour Later

Y/N followed Vers back to her cell. It was depressing being back in the windowless room and Y/N already missed the warmth of the Sun. Vers took the cuffs off her and ran her fingers gently over her red wrists. The blonde frowned and angrily glared at the cuffs that she had dropped at their feet.

“I’ll need to talk to Tony about making these more comfortable,” Vers growled. Y/N shrugged and kept her eyes on the superhero’s hands on her wrists. It felt, nice having her holding her like that. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“I’m used to pain. Pain helps you learn and reminds you that you are alive,” Y/N answered. Vers looked at her with a steely look in her brown eyes. She reached out and Y/N resisted the urge to pull away, letting the woman cup her cheek. It was a comforting feeling and Y/N found herself leaning into the touch. She didn’t know why she did, but she liked it.

“You don’t have to live in pain anymore. The thing with pain is that you can lean on others to help you take it away. You can lean on me and I’ll help remind you that you’re alive without having to use pain,” Vers promised. Y/N softly smiled at her before moving away. She went into her cell and paused when a memory came to her. The vastness of space behind Vers, with the woman floating in its endless night. Her body glowed like the stars around her and her smile made her shine even brighter. 

“Starlight,” Y/N murmured. She looked back at Vers, seeing the look of shock on her face.

“What?” Vers gaped.

“Starlight. That’s what I used to call you,” Y/N answered. She rubbed her temple, trying to coax more of the memory to come to her. “I-I can’t remember why though.”

“You told me I reminded you of a star. Especially when I would fly outside the spaceship.”

“I was worried about you the first time I saw you do it.”

“You screamed at me through the window then you proceeded to hit me when I came back in. You were pretty pissed off.”

Vers smiled and Y/N found herself smiling in return. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at lunch,” Y/N nodded. Vers smiled and the cell door slid closed. She went to the room door and Y/N found herself wanting to follow the blonde. The room door slid closed behind Vers as she left, and Y/N went to her small bed. She sat down on the soft mattress before she picked up the sweatshirt that Vers had left. She brought it to her chest, hugging the fabric tightly to her chest. There was a strange comfort that came from the superhero’s scent. It was a warmth that filled her heart and she wished she could hold onto the woman, though she still wasn’t sure why.

Point of View Change  
Late That Night

“Ms. Danvers,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke. Carol startled awake, looking at the nightstand. It was 2 am. Why was the AI waking her this early in the morning?

“Yes F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” 

“Ms. Y/L/N seems to be having a nightmare. Normally, I would tell Mr. Stark. But, I think Ms. Y/L/N just needs someone to listen to her.”

Carol shot to her feet and slid on a pair of sweats before exiting her room. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I will have to inform Mr. Stark if Ms. Y/L/N gets out of hand.”

“Of course,” Carol sighed. Her bare feet found the cold ground and she quickly ran to Y/N’s holding room. She could tell something was wrong from the moment she entered the room. It was hot in the room. Much hotter than it used to be. Her eyes found Y/N’s thrashing body with flames surrounding her. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Why didn’t you tell me she was on fire?!”

“I’m sorry Ms. Danvers. I thought telling you would make things worse,” the AI apologized. Carol frantically looked at the cell, seeing that luckily, only the bed was on fire. 

“If her flames don’t disappear when I wake her, use the sprinkler system,” Carol commanded. The AI agreed and Carol opened the cell door. She cautiously made her way to Y/N’s side, seeing the pain that was etched on her face. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut and her hands were tearing at the bedsheets. “Hey, you need to wake up. It’s just a dream.”

Y/N’s frown deepened, and her flames became hotter. Carol grit her teeth before placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders. She shook her lightly, hoping she would wake. When she didn’t, Carol shook harder. Y/E/C eyes shot open and Carol found herself being taken to the ground. She grunted at the impact and felt the solidness of Y/N’s forearm against her chest. Panicked Y/E/C eyes glared at her and Y/N’s angled face was inches away from Carol’s. Was this what Y/N had told her about all those years ago? The form of a dragon? Y/N had told her that when her kind was shifted, their faces would angle, and scales would travel along their skin. They had lost the ability to take the full form of a dragon, but they could partially shift. Y/N didn’t have scales yet, which meant she had some control of herself. Carol gently gripped Y/N’s forearm, feeling the heat of her skin.

“Y-Y/N? It’s okay. It’s me,” Carol soothed. Y/N’s lips pulled back in a snarl, making Carol still. The half-transformed woman in front of her was lost. She was lost and confused about what was happening. This was different than the last time she had gotten pinned. Last time, Y/N had lashed out at her in anger. This time, she had lashed out in self-defense. Her mind was stuck in whatever nightmare she was experiencing. Carol kept her gaze steady with hers, trying to get her attention. “You’re safe. You aren’t in any danger.”

Y/N’s body shook against her and Carol took a chance. She reached out to the half-transformed woman, placing her palm against her chest. Y/N’s chest rumbled against her palm, making Carol shiver at the force behind it. She shook her head and focused on Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. 

“Focus on me. Feel my hand and breathe into it,” Carol instructed. Y/N didn’t follow her instructions at first, but after a few moments, Carol felt her breath fully into her hand. “Good. Keep breathing for me.”

Y/N breathed deeply against her hand and they held eye contact the entire time. Slowly, Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes started to clear, and coherency swam in her gaze. The woman’s eyes widened, and she quickly pulled away from the superhero. Carol carefully sat up, trying to avoid touching her tender chest. It would likely make Y/N upset if she saw her discomfort. Y/N ran her fingers through her short hair with disbelief on her face.

“I-I’m sorry. Did I…did I hurt you?” Y/N asked. 

“It’s alright. You didn’t hurt me,” Carol lied. She watched Y/N pace, noticing that her features had returned to normal and that the flames along the bed had disappeared. Y/N sighed before plopping down on the floor and resting her head on her knees. Carol silently crawled to the trembling woman’s side. She wanted to reach out to her, but she wasn’t sure how Y/N would react. “Do you um…do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I just want to go back to bed,” Y/N mumbled. Carol nodded and the two of them looked at the tattered remains of Y/N’s bed. There was no way Y/N could sleep on that. The woman sighed and stood from the floor. “Guess I’ll sleep on the bean bag.”

Carol frowned and got to her feet before holding out her hand. “You can’t sleep on that. Why don’t you come with me to my room?”

Y/N frowned at her. “Why?”

“Because, I don’t want you sleeping on the bean bag…and I don’t think you want to be alone right now,” Carol answered. She watched Y/N contemplate the answer, wondering if the soman would take her up on that offer. To her surprise, the Y/H/C haired woman nodded. She didn’t take her offered hand, but Carol smiled nonetheless. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., open the door. I’m taking her to my room.”

“That would be an unwise decision Ms. Danvers.”

“Normally, I care about what you have to say. Right now, I don’t. If you’re worried, then you can lock my room and only open it on my command,” Carol commanded. She quietly led Y/N to her room, worrying about what this would bring. It really could be a bad idea, but she didn’t want to leave Y/N alone. When they had been traveling together, they used to share their nightmares with each other. They would sleep together, taking in each other’s warmth in their time of weakness. Carol wanted to continue that, even if Y/N didn’t remember. 

They got to Carol’s room and the blonde opened the door for them. She allowed the half asleep woman to enter the room first, before closing the door behind them. The blonde watched her friend look around the spacious room with a smile. Y/N ran her fingers over the wood dressers and she stopped at the pictures that were adorning the wood. She tentatively picked up the picture of her and Carol with a frown on her face.

“We were commemorating a job well done after we completed a mission. We got paid well and we got thrown a small party,” Carol recounted. They had fought off on entire Kree army together, saving a small village from their wrath. The village had thrown them a party as thanks and the two of them had taken a picture together in celebration. Carol treasured that picture as much as she treasured the picture of the Rambueas. Y/N was special to her and she wanted to make sure she never forgot her. 

“We look…happy,” Y/N murmured. Carol nodded and went to the dresser. She grabbed one of her larger sweatshirts before throwing it at the woman. “You can change into that. You kind of burned your clothes away.”

Y/N looked down at her slightly exposed body with a shrug. Nudeness never bothered her in the past and it obviously didn’t bother her now. She slid her tattered clothes off, making Carol turn around. As much as she wished she could see Y/N naked, now was definitely not the time. She went to the bed and moved the pillows around before Y/N approached in her new attire. The sweatshirt went to her knees and she looked cozy in the fabric.

“How’re we supposed to sleep?” Y/N asked. Carol frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I…I didn’t think about that,” Carol answered. She didn’t think about the fact that Y/N had lost her memory. She didn’t think about the fact that Y/N would find this strange. All she thought about was being next to the woman she had come to love. Y/N went to the other side of the bed and ran her fingers over the covers.

“I guess, we could just share? I can stay on this side,” Y/N stated. 

“That would work,” Carol nodded. Secretly, that’s what she wanted. But she didn’t want to say that out loud. The two of them slid into bed, coming face to face on the mattress. Y/E/C eyes stared into Carol’s brown eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Y/N softly smiled. She turned around to face away from the superhero and Carol turned away as well. There was a familiar comfort that came with being in the same bed as Y/N. Like nothing had gone wrong and Y/N hadn’t lost her memory. Like Carol hadn’t left her friend behind. She wished she could’ve gone back to take Y/N with her. To make sure she had never fallen into Kree hands. If she had never left Y/N behind, then none of this would’ve happened. “Hey, Starlight?”

“Yeah?” Carol asked with warmth in her chest from the nickname.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. You’d do the same for me.”

“Hmmm, maybe…you are kind sort of less annoying than the others here.”

“Only sort of?”

“I mean, the only one that isn’t annoying is Peter. The rest of you give me a headache.”

“Gee, thanks a lot for that. Remind me to let you sleep on the floor the next time you burn your bed,” Carol joked. Y/N’s laughter filled the air and Carol found herself smiling. She had missed that sound. Things would never be “normal” again, but they could get back to where they had been before. Carol would do anything to make sure Y/N felt the warmth of her love and she would make sure no one took away Y/N again. She would make sure Y/N would be happy and that she would find her wings again.


	14. Wings in The Sky, Fire in My Heart Pt. 3 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kree attack again

Y/N never returned to her cell. It had been a month since the nightmare incident and Carol had convinced the Avengers that the woman was better off in a room of her own. They had been hesitant about it at first, but they ultimately agreed with the blonde. Y/N was calmer and more compliant when she was with Carol. Tony had designed the room next to Carol’s to be locked from the outside, with only one of the Avengers being able to open it. The woman had complete privacy, so long as she answered whenever someone checked in with her. Though she was normally never alone. Peter was usually there, teaching her about the current world and keeping her entertained when Carol or the others weren’t with her. Wanda was the second person who spent time with Y/N. The redhead liked to work with Y/N in the kitchen, teaching her all about cooking. Y/N was only allowed to be in the kitchen when there were two Avengers present, but that was never an issue. 

Carol’s body was tight as she stretched in the midday Sun. She had taken Y/N for a five-mile run after the two of them had run through some circuits. They had started working out together a few weeks after the nightmare incident and it seemed to help Y/N’s mood. She would often smile bigger and laugh at more of Carol’s jokes when they finished working out. The blonde had to admit, seeing Y/N working out was great. Seeing the way her body moved and the muscles that rippled across her body. Carol cursed to herself. She really needed to stop staring at her friend while they worked out. Though she could’ve sworn she had caught Y/N staring at her as well. 

“So, what’s the plan for lunch?” Carol asked. Y/N stretched her arms above her head, sighing when her back cracked.

“Wanda wanted to make some kind of pasta,” Y/N responded. Her English had improved tremendously since she had started staying next door and Carol had even started learning Draconic. It was entertaining speaking in Draconic and confusing the rest of the team.

“You going to burn it again?” Carol teased.

“I didn’t know how to cook it.”

“I’ve never seen anyone burn noodles like you did!”

“I’ve never had to cook noodles before!” Y/N argued. She smiled as she playfully nudged Carol’s shoulder with her own. The blonde smiled and the two of them walked towards the compound. It wasn’t far from them and Carol could feel her stomach grumbling. She was hungry. “Maybe I won’t make you anything.”

Carol held a hand to her chest in mock pain. “I thought we were friends?!”

“Only if you aren’t teasing me,” Y/N grumbled. She gave Carol a blinding smile and Carol felt her heart flutter. Y/N’s face was a slightly pink from their time outside and her Y/E/C eyes shined with warmth. They were slowly mending their bond and Carol was excited that the woman was starting to open up to her more. 

“I only tease you, because you make it easy,” Carol chuckled. Y/N rolled her eyes and they continued to walk. The Y/H/C haired woman frowned and paused in her steps, making Carol stop as well. She tilted her head at the woman in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Y/N tilted her own head and her eyes widened. “Move!”

Her solid body collided into Carol’s, taking her a foot back before the ground that they had been walking towards exploded. Carol felt the heat lick at their skin, and they hit the ground hard. The blonde’s back hurt from the impact and she could feel Y/N’s body protectively lying on top of hers. Her Y/E/C eyes frantically scanned her face, gauging to see if she was hurt.

“You good?” Y/N questioned. Carol nodded and her heart stopped. There was a Kree soldier standing above them, swinging his large axe down. Carol gathered her powers to photon blast themselves away, startling Y/N as they went. The superhero spun her body, making sure that they landed on their feet when they came to a stop. She readied her fists and saw that Y/N got into a defensive stance as well. Standing before them were the Kree that they had locked away and a dozen more were armed and ready. They just had to attack on the day that most of the other Avengers were gone. The only one’s there were Carol, Wanda, and Peter. Carol’s phone rang and she quickly answered it when she saw Peter’s name.

“Ms. Carol! They broke out and they hit Wanda with some kind of sedative! She’s not waking up!” Peter yelled. Y/N growled in warning as the Kree stepped closer.

“Stay in the compound. Keep yourself and Wanda safe.”

“But!”

“Just do as I say and it’ll be alright,” Carol promised. She hung up her phone and pocketed it before glaring at their attackers. “Why can’t you just leave us alone?!”

The Kree with the axe pointed it at Y/N. “Flame. Do your job and help us detain Vers.”

Carol looked at Y/N who had a conflicted look on her face. She knew that the woman’s main mission was to apprehend her, but she also knew that Y/N would now be questioning them. Y/N looked at Carol with gritted teeth.

“Why do we have to? She’s no threat,” Y/N questioned. AxeKree glared at her.

“Are you questioning the Supreme Intelligence? You know that is against Kree Law,” AxeKree argued. Y/N clenched her fists and looked down at the ground. Carol really hoped Y/N wouldn’t fight her. She wasn’t sure she could handle her and the Kree. 

“I…I’m not going to fight her. Maybe the Supreme Intelligence was wrong. Vers doesn’t seem like a threat,” Y/N murmured. Carol watched as AxeKree pressed a button on his glove and Y/N fell to her knees. She clutched at her head, yelling loudly from an unknown assailant. 

“Y/N!” Carol yelled. She gathered her powers and let them build in her fists. “What did you do?!”

“None of your concern. She shouldn’t be questioning the Supreme Intelligence,” AxeKree responded. He pressed another button and Y/N fell unconscious to the ground. Carol wanted to help her, but she needed to keep her eyes on their attackers. “Capture them both.”

“Try it!” Carol yelled. She readied her fists for the fight that was to come. If they wanted to get to Y/N, then they were going to have to go through her. 

Y/N’s Perspective 

Y/N’s eyes flickered open and she felt pain in her head. She felt pain in her entire body and she shakily tried to push herself up but her arms failed to help her. She grunted when her body hit the ground again. A gentle hand found her shoulder and she looked up, seeing Vers crouching protectively above her. There was blood dripping down her face, and she looked worse for wear. Her tank-top was ripped in places and she was covered in dirt.

“V-Vers?” Y/N stammered. Vers looked down at her with what she thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile. 

“Hey! It’s going to be okay. I’ve got it covered,” Vers assured. Someone lunged at the blonde and she flipped him over her shoulder before looking back down at her. “See? Just gotta keep them off you.”

Vers turned away and she didn’t block the next attack. She was hit away, and Y/N’s eyes widened. She pushed herself up, feeling strength fill her body. Before she could completely rise, a booted heel slammed into her back. She grit her teeth and looked up, seeing Mal-Rog (AxeKree). He glared at her and dug his boot harder into her back, making her wince.

“Once we get Vers, you’re going to have a nice chat with the Supreme Intelligence,” Mal-Ron huffed. Y/N struggled against his foot, earning pain in her head. That damn pain that was always present in the back of her head. Mal-Rog shook his head. “Always resisting. You think you would learn by now.”

“Get away from her!” Vers screamed. The blonde knocked aside the Kree, trying to get to Y/N. The Y/H/C haired woman saw a glint in the tree line and her heart stopped. The sniper. They had forgotten about the sniper.

“Stop!” Y/N warned. The gunshot went off and Vers fell to the ground with a pained gasp. She clutched at her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. Y/N flailed under Mal-Rog’s boot, trying to get to the superhero’s side. “Vers!”

Vers shakily got to her feet and tried focusing her powers. Her eyes widened when her powers merely flickered at her fingertips. 

“You think we wouldn’t take precautions when handling you?” Mal-Rog questioned. Vers dodged to the side, avoiding a blast from one of the Kree rifles. She grit her teeth and defended herself against the dozen soldiers. Vers was strong, but even she needed her powers against this many Kree. This wasn’t going to end well for her. Y/N focused her flames, calling them to her fingertips. Before she could summon them further, Mal-Rog slammed a knife down, straight through her arm and into the ground. She screamed in pain, making Vers’s attention turn to her.

“Y/N!” Vers yelled. Her distraction cost her. One of the larger Kree slammed a fist into her temple, knocking her straight to the ground. The soldier rolled her to her stomach, and he pinned her hands behind her. Vers weakly struggled in his grasp and Y/N could tell that she was exhausted. Mal-Rog pushed down on the knife with his boot. The pain increased and Y/N could feel tears coming to her eyes.

“You stay put. I’m going to round up Vers,” Mal-Rog commanded. He strode towards the downed Vers and Y/N felt rage boil in her chest. He wasn’t going to touch Vers. They weren’t going to touch her! An instinct that Y/N forgot she had rose to the surface. She wanted to protect Vers. No, not Vers. Carol. That woman they were hurting is Carol! Her Carol! Y/N let her dragon rise and used her newfound strength to tear the knife from her arm. She rose to her feet, gaining the attention of the Kree. Mal-Rog’s eyes widened in fear.

“Stop her! Now!” he commanded. Y/N felt Y/F/C scales travel across her body, while her face elongated, and her nails became claws. She felt her teeth become fangs, a set of horns sprout from her head, and wings erupted through the openings of her tank-top. With a mighty roar, Y/N surged forward, slicing through the enemies in her way. Her dragon was in complete control. She didn’t register the screams of pain. She didn’t register that blades and alien bullets that chipped her scales. All she registered was the fact that Carol was in danger. Carol needed her. Y/N came to a stop in front of Mal-Rog, baring her fangs at the larger man. He tightened his grip on her axe and his suit produced a shield. Y/N roared and let her fire surround her as she lunged at the Kree. Her claws scratched against his shield and her wings helped her dodge his swings. He was more skilled than the others, but Y/N’s rage guided her. Her hits started to land as Mal-Rog tired and her flames licked at his suit. His suit was the only thing keeping him from burning alive. Y/N landed a solid kick to Mal-Rog’s knee, hearing a satisfying snap. The soldier yelled out in pain, dropping his guard. She yanked his axe away from him, throwing it behind her before she seized his throat in her claws. She easily lifted him into the air with one hand and her free hand filled with fire. He would burn. She would rip out his heart and burn it to a crisp.

“Y/N!” Carol’s voice echoed. Y/N frowned and looked over her shoulder, seeing the blonde superhero getting to her feet. Her attacker must’ve released her to deal Y/N. She hadn’t even noticed that he had let her go. Carol held out her hands in a peaceful manner, with shock in her brown eyes. “This isn’t you. You aren’t a killer.”

Y/N growled and tightened her grip, making Mal-Rog clutch at her wrists. She didn’t care if she killed him. He was trying to hurt Carol and her dragon was not having that. Tear him apart! Burn him! Y/N was going to make sure the Kree didn’t have the power to hurt Carol again.

“Y/N/N, please. We can lock him up. You don’t have to kill him,” Carol pleaded. Y/N saw the desperation and pain in those brown eyes. Pain that Y/N was inflicting by carrying out her actions. She looked around the field, seeing the wounded soldiers lying on the ground. They were either bleeding out or burned beyond recognition. They could be alive, but there was no guarantee. Y/N looked back at Carol who looking at the carnage as well. The blonde looked back at her with what she thought was a reassuring smile. “See? They can’t do anything else. Just knock him out and we’ll take him in.”

Y/N wanted to kill him, but she also wanted to listen to Carol. The blonde’s eyes widened, and she broke into a run. “NO!”

Y/N frowned and felt a searing pain in her abdomen. She gasped, feeling blood come up with her breath. She had been so focused on Carol that she didn’t see Mal-Rog materialize a long blade from her gauntlet. Said blade was imbedded into her stomach, protruding out her back. Her grip loosened from Mal-Rog’s neck and he yanked the blade free, letting her fall to her knees. She felt her dragon retreat, leaving her in her vulnerable human form. Mal-Rog raised his other fist, shooting a shockwave at Carol that launched her back. She tumbled along the ground and Mal-Rog gripped tightly onto Y/N’s Y/H/C hair, forcing her to face Carol. The blonde frantically got to her feet and started to run for them again. Y/N could feel the blade against her throat and oddly, she wasn’t scared about what was going to happen. She met Carol’s frantic gaze, knowing that she wasn’t going to make it. Y/N smiled weakly at the blonde. At least she wasn’t dying alone. She closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable end.

Carol’s Point of View

Carol willed her body to move faster and prayed to any God listening that her powers would work. If she couldn’t reach Y/N with her feet, then she needed her powers to blast the AxeKree away. She had to reach Y/N. The blade against her neck would easily kill her. When Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes slid closed, she really started to panic. She was giving up. Carol helplessly watched the soldier sneer at her before he readied himself to strike. Before he could, he was forcefully yanked away from Y/N, nicking the side of her neck instead of the front. Webs surrounded him and Peter continued to glue the soldier down. He used one of his shocking webs, knocking the soldier out. 

“I-I’m sorry! I couldn’t sit by any longer!” Peter apologized. Carol ignored him and ran to Y/N, skidding on her knees to catch her as she fell. She gently placed the wounded woman on the grass, applying pressure to her bleeding wound. Y/N winced, and her Y/E/C eyes fluttered open.

“Hey! Just hang on for me, okay?” Carol spoke. She looked at Peter. “Peter! I need you to contact medical!”

“They’re swamped from the explosion! They won’t be able to get out here!” Peter yelled back. Carol grimaced and looked down at the woman she loved. They needed to get her to the medbay. Otherwise she would bleed out. She could only apply pressure to the wound on her stomach, not the one on her back. She needed to get her to safety. “I can try and use my webs. You think that would help?”

Carol looked up at Peter, seeing him worriedly playing with the functions on his suit. She wasn’t sure that would help, but it was better than nothing. “Yeah. Try it.”

Peter nodded and as gently as he could, he used his webbing on the wound. Y/N whimpered from the feeling and Carol ran a soothing hand through Y/N’s hair. 

“I’m sorry. I’m going to have to roll you onto you side so we can get that the one on your back,” Carol apologized. She carefully moved Y/N onto her side, giving Peter access to the wound. He finished quickly and looked around at the Kree soldiers.

“What do you want me to do?” Peter asked. 

“Help Danvers get Y/N to the medbay,” Tony’s voice echoed. He landed on the grass in his IronMan suit, depositing the sniper Kree on the ground. His mask lifted and he motioned towards the compound. “Go. We got these guys.”

Carol nodded and tried to pick Y/N up, but her body was weak. She barely got Y/N off the ground, before she fell to a knee. Peter hesitantly placed a hand on her non-wounded shoulder.

“I can carry her,” Peter softly spoke. Carol looked at the teenager and nodded. He gently took Y/N’s limp body in his, eliciting a whine of protest from the injured woman’s lips. Carol got to her feet and cupped Y/N’s face in her hands, forcing her to meet her gaze.

“It’s okay. Peter is going to carry you and I’ll be right beside him,” Carol assured. She saw the confusion in Y/N’s eyes, and she pressed a soft kiss to Y/N’s forehead before ushering Peter to move. The teen broke into a fast run and Carol used the last of her strength to keep up with him. She did her best to stay within Y/N’s line of sight to make sure the woman didn’t panic. Panicking wouldn’t help her situation. Carol’s legs burned as she ran, and her body protested at the work it had to do. She still wasn’t sure what they had shot her with, but her body was weaker. 

They were at the compound in no time and medics met them at the door. Peter carefully lied Y/N on the gurney and moved away to let Carol follow. The blonde blindly followed them towards the medbay, holding on tightly to the gurney’s rails. She wasn’t going to leave Y/N’s side. Not again. 

“C-Carol?” Y/N weakly stammered. Carol’s eyes widened and she looked down at Y/N’s pale face. Her eyes held a look that she hadn’t seen in a long time. Her Y/E/C eyes held love, but also sorrow in them. She wasn’t sure she was going to make it. 

“It’s going to be okay. They’re going to fix you up and you’re going to be just fine.”

“C-Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“S-sorry,” Y/N apologized. Carol shook her head and helped push the gurney through the medbay doors. They went straight for the surgery part of the medbay.

“You have nothing to apologize for. You hear me? Nothing,” Carol argued. She felt Y/N’s hand on hers and she looked down, seeing the remorse that crossed Y/N’s features. She took her usually warm hand in hers, feeling the coldness that was in her touch. Y/N sadly smiled and pulled Carol’s hand to her lips, pressing a lingering kiss to her bruised knuckles. 

“May your wings fly true in the sky and your heart be warmed by the flames,” Y/N murmured. Her eyes slid closed and her grip loosened in Carol’s. The blonde’s eyes widened, and she squeezed her hand tighter.

“Y/N? Y/N?!” Carol screamed. One of the medics pushed her away, tearing her hand away from Y/N’s. “Stop! Y/N!”

Carol fought against the medic and she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, dragging her away from Y/N. 

“Ms. Carol! We have to let them work!” Peter’s frantic voice yelled. Carol futilely struggled against Peter’s grip, trying to get to Y/N. This wasn’t how it ended. She wasn’t going to lose the woman she loved this way. Her heart broke as Peter pulled her further out of the medbay and she screamed out for Y/N. She screamed for the woman she loved. For the woman that was lying there dying. The woman that she had promised she would stay beside. Carol cried as the doors slid closed. She was leaving her again.


	15. Wings In The Sky, Fire in My Heart Pt. 4 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes, but Carol has to start from square one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Like one swear word and lots of angst

Carol rested her head on Y/N’s bed, watching the woman’s chest rise and fall. It had been a close call. The medics had worked for five hours to get her fixed and she had coded several times within those hours. They had found a nanite in the woman’s brain that was a failsafe. The Kree had implanted it so if Y/N had betrayed them, it would shut down her body and kill her. With that and the stab wound, it was a miracle she survived. Bruce and Tony had removed the nanite, but they were not sure what would happen with it gone. There was no guarantee there would be no side effects. 

That had been a week ago. They had moved Y/N to the safety of her room and Carol was losing her mind. There was nothing she could do to help the woman she loved. All she could do was wait. Y/N was hooked to machines that watched her vitals and she had a mask on to help her breathe. Her usually healthy Y/S/C was an unhealthy pale and she looked frail under the covers. In the time that she slept, Peter and Carol took turns watching over her. They usually spent the time together, with Peter having to leave at night. Those were the hardest moments for Carol. When it was just her and an unconscious Y/N. Her mind would continuously run through the events leading up to this moment, trying to think of a way that she could’ve helped Y/N. Maybe she could’ve been more careful? Maybe she could’ve seen the sniper? Maybe she could’ve tried harder to fight back? Regardless, Carol felt like it was her fault. She should’ve been better. Stronger and faster. Wasn’t that what her powers were for? Her powers were supposed to help her be the strongest and fastest warrior. 

Carol sat up and focused her powers, seeing her fists glow. They had easily reversed the bullet’s effects and now her powers taunted her. She hated that her powers had failed her when she needed them most. Carol sighed and looked over at nightstand, seeing Y/N’s sketchbook. Her hands found the leather covered book and she ran her fingers over the Draconic on the cover. She didn’t know what it said, but she had a feeling it was Y/N’s name. Or, at least the name she thought was hers. Damn the Kree and what they did to her. Carol flipped the book open, staring in awe at the pictures she saw. Each drawing looked like it had been photographed. There was just so much detail, that Carol couldn’t believe these were drawn. There were drawings of worlds Carol had never seen. Drawings of people Carol had never seen. As she continued to flip through the book, Peter’s familiar face was drawn on the worn pages. Y/N had drawn at least four pages worth of Peter before Carol’s hands stilled. Her smiling portrait was staring back at her. She ran her fingers over the pencil marks. Y/N had captured everything about her. The ways her eyes crinkled when she smiled. The laugh lines that appeared from smiling too much. Carol continued to go through the pages, seeing that Y/N drew many drawings of her. Some of them were from recently. When they were watching movies together or of them outside on the grass. As she continued though, she found drawings of the past. Of Carol standing between her and faceless enemies. Of Carol floating in space with the stars behind her. Of Carol’s ship leaving Y/N behind. 

“Y/N,” Carol softly cried. The woman remembered. Or at least she kind of did. Maybe she thought it was a dream, but she obviously had an idea of what had happened in the past. A memory of things that the current Y/N would not understand. Carol closed the sketchbook and looked back at Y/N’s sleeping form. She reached out, making sure Y/N was adequately covered. 

“When you wake up, I promise I’ll explain everything. So just…just wake up soon, okay?” Carol spoke. Y/N didn’t respond, and Carol sighed. She really wished she could help Y/N. There was a knock at the door and Carol got to her feet. She protectively placed herself between the door and the unconscious woman. “Who is it?”

“It’s Peter,” Peter spoke. 

“You can enter,” Carol sighed. She was glad that it was Peter. She really didn’t want to deal with anyone else. The teen entered with a tray of food in his hands. He gave her a small smile before placing the food on the small table in the corner of the room. 

“I brought you something to eat. Ms. Natasha said that you haven’t eaten yet today,” Peter spoke. Carol sat back down with a groan. It’s true that she hadn’t been eating, but she didn’t want to. Not when Y/N was still unconscious. Granted she did eat, but only when Peter asked her to. “You have to eat something.”

“I know Pete. I just…it’s hard,” Carol admitted. Peter nodded and took a seat on a rocking chair in the corner. 

“I understand. If you need anyone to talk to, I’m here for you,” Peter smiled. Carol smiled back and she silently ate the sandwich Peter had brought. It wasn’t exciting, but it was still tasty. Especially since she hadn’t eaten since yesterday. “Hey, Ms. Carol?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want me to watch Ms. Y/N for a bit?”

“I’m good.”

“But, you should stretch your legs. Or you should take a shower and change your clothes.”

“Trying to say something?”

Peter held his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to give you a break. You look exhausted.”

Carol sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Peter was right, but she also didn’t want to leave Y/N’s side. Though she did smell dad and she could go for a nap.

“If you want, you can come back after you shower and sleep on the couch. That way you can still keep an eye on Ms. Y/N,” Peter suggested. Carol smiled and shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth before she stood from the chair. 

“Let me know if she wakes up,” Carol stated. Peter nodded and took the seat next to Y/N’s bed. He made sure the pillow under Y/N’s head was fluffed, making Carol’s heart warm. Y/N would be okay with Peter. Carol exited the room and quickly went to her room next door. She stripped as she walked, heading straight for the shower. She turned it on, ignoring the coldness of the water. She stood under the torrent of ice-cold water, waiting for it to warm. She didn’t care that the water would take a bit to warm or that it made her body shiver. All she cared about was the feeling of it on her skin. The way the water washed away her tension. She felt the tension trickle into the drain, sighing as she rolled her shoulders. Everything was tight. Maybe Natasha would give her a massage later. Carol rested her head against the tile, staring down at her bare feet. When Y/N woke, things would be different. Carol would be different. She would make sure she told her everything. Every little detail of their life. Every little detail of how they met and how they worked together. About how Carol loved her so much, it hurt to breathe. That it ripped her heart in two leaving her behind. How if she could go back and change what she did, she would. Carol almost lost Y/N twice now and she wasn’t going to lose her again.

A Few Days Later

Y/N groggily opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights above her. Her body ached and her mouth was dry. Parched more like it. When was the last time she had something to drink? She blinked the bleariness from her eyes, slowly taking in the room around her. Plain gray walls surrounded her with sparse furnishing. There was a weight to her left and Y/N glances down, seeing a woman sleeping beside her. She frowned at the sight. Who was this? Y/N went to speak and started to cough from how dry her throat was. The woman jumped in alarm, looking around with startled brown eyes. When her eyes landed on Y/N, they filled with tears.

“Y/N?” the woman gaped. She got to her feet, grabbing a glass of water before holding up the glass to her lips. “Here, drink some before you talk.”

Y/N felt the liquid slide down her throat, sighing at the feeling. It felt amazing having that sip of water. The blonde pulled away the glass and Y/N carefully inspected her. She seemed to be exhausted with the way her body swayed as she moved. There was a solidness to her that made Y/N realize that this woman was a warrior of some sort. She was also speaking human. English? That’s what she thinks the language is. The blonde sat down beside her with a smile.

“We were worried about you. Peter and I took turns making sure you were okay,” the woman spoke. She reached out to grab onto Y/N’s hand and she frowned at the warmth she felt. This warmth was familiar. Soothing and calming. Y/N looked up into sparkling brown eyes.

“Who are you?” Y/N asked. The woman’s face paled.

“I-it’s me. Carol,” the blonde answered. Carol. That name seemed familiar, but Y/N couldn’t remember why. Her dragon nagged at the back of her head, telling her that she knew this woman, but she wasn’t sure she was right. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t…I don’t know who you are,” Y/N apologized. Carol’s eyes filled with sadness.

“What…what do you remember? Anything?” Carol asked. She seemed frantic. Scared about what she would hear. 

“I…I don’t know. I remember who I am and that I was trying to get revenge for my family,” Y/N recounted. She paused and looked around at her surroundings. “Is that how I ended up here?”

Carol shook her head. “No. That was almost seven years ago.”

Y/N felt her heart rate pick up and she tried to focus her breathing. Seven years? What had happened in seven years? Where was she? What was going on? Carol softly got up from her seat and leaned down, coming into Y/N’s line of sight.

“Hey, hey, hey. You need to breathe. Deep breaths,” Carol spoke. She took a deep breath, showing Y/N how she should be breathing. Y/N followed the woman’s breathing, keeping a steady gaze with her brown eyes. It shouldn’t be this easy catching her breath with this stranger, but she surprisingly felt her breathing slow. Carol’s eyes held a warmth to them that calmed not just her heart, but her dragon as well. She felt her entire soul calm. A calm that she had not felt since being with her family. 

“There we go. Keep taking deep breaths,” Carol smiled. Y/N found herself being mesmerized by those brown eyes. The door behind Carol slid open and the blonde quickly placed herself in front of Y/N. She protectively stood there with glimmering fists. 

“Easy sparkles. I heard our sleeping beauty has woken,” a voice spoke. Carol looked back at Y/N with an uncertain look in her eyes. 

“Tony, I need to speak with you. Alone,” Carol stated. She gave Y/N a small smile. “I’ll be back in a bit. I just need to talk to Tony really quick.”

“Am I in trouble?” Y/N asked.

“No. I just want to check with him about your condition,” Carol assured. She patted Y/N’s shoulder with an unconvincing smile. “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure things out.”

Y/N watched Carol leave, feeling an emptiness fill her chest. She wanted to believe the blonde that everything would be okay. That they would figure things out. But she doubted it would be that easy. 

Two Weeks Later

Y/N lied under the Sun’s rays, soaking in the warmth with a content sigh. It had been a long two weeks with the Avengers. Or whatever they called themselves. She spent the entirety of the first week going through check-ups and seeing what had happened to her memories. They tried everything they could. Even that metahuman, Wanda tried to help. Not even her powers could bring back her memories. Tony said that they might come back in time. That they were just repressed because of what she had gone through. Y/N wasn’t convinced that this was the case. Maybe her memories would never come back. That thought made Y/N growl. She didn’t want to dwell on those thoughts. That her memories would never come back. She was going to make new memories. Memories that she wouldn’t forget. 

The grass beside her crunched and she tilted her head back to see Carol standing above her. The blonde’s short hair swayed in the breeze and her brown eyes shined with amusement. 

“What are you doing?” Carol asked. Y/N shrugged and sat up to get a better look of the blonde woman. Carol had a loose-fitting t-shirt on with sweats and she looked cozy standing there.

“I’m just enjoying the fresh air.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all. Pop a seat captain.”

Carol amusedly rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Y/N. The Y/H/C haired woman smiled at the superhero before lying back down on the soft grass. She heard Carol lie down beside her and the two of them stared up at the fluffy white clouds. Carol chuckled, making Y/N look at her.

“What’s so funny?” Y/N asked. Carol continued to stare at the sky, with a grin on her face. 

“The last time we lied like this, I told you we would watch the clouds,” Carol answered. Y/N frowned and looked back at the sky. She saw lots of shapes in the sky, but one cloud caught her attention. It looked like a lion. She felt pain in her head, and she found herself groaning. Carol sat up, looking down at her in concern. “You alright?”

“I…you said that you’ve seen a lion in the sky before,” Y/N recounted. She met Carol’s shocked brown eyes with confusion in her own Y/E/C eyes. Why did she know that? Was that a memory? “Did that, did that actually happen?”

Carol nodded. “It did. You didn’t believe me when I told you that.”

Y/N sighed and continued to stare into Carol’s eyes. She saw hope in those brown eyes staring down at her and she was worried about disappointing the superhero. That was a brief memory that Y/N had remembered and there was no guarantee she would remember more. Carol reached down, gently pushing a stray strand of Y/H/C out of Y/N’s face.

“Hey, don’t worry too much. You remembered something, which is great! Maybe you’ll remember more as we go. Who knows, maybe it’s better to not remember everything at once. You know? Maybe it would be overwhelming remembering everything at one time,” Carol rambled. Y/N found herself smiling and she reached up to gently grab onto Carol’s hand. The blonde’s hand was soft despite the wear and tear she had no doubt gone through as a warrior. Y/N felt a familiar warmth in her chest while she held onto Carol’s hand. This was becoming a regular occurrence for them. Either Carol would reach out to her or Y/N would reach out to the superhero. It was like some magnetic force was pulling them together. Y/N blamed it on her dragon. Her soul that wanted Carol in every fiber of their being. But, that couldn’t be something she did. She didn’t even know why she liked Carol the way she did. She had no memories of her. There was no way they could be a thing when she knew nothing about her. Besides, she didn’t even know if Carol like her. Y/N sighed and released Carol’s hand, trying to ignore the pain in those brown eyes.

“We should go in soon. Wanda wanted me to help her make something for dinner,” Y/N stated. Carol nodded and lied back down on the grass. The two of them sat in silence, leaving Y/N to her thoughts. She knew that Carol had things she wanted to say, but the woman was scared about talking to her. She always avoided the harder questions Y/N asked, and Carol never initiated any provoking conversations. She was being cautious with her actions. It made Y/N’s heart ache in a way she didn’t even know was possible. She wished Carol trusted her, like Y/N trusted Carol.

Late In The Night

Carol woke to a knock on her bedroom door. She hadn’t really been asleep, but she was darn close. It better not be Bruce sleep walking again. The blonde stumbled her way to the door, and she slid it open, to reveal a disheveled Y/N. The Y/H/C haired woman had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shaking. 

“Y/N? What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Carol questioned. Y/N shook her head and squeezed herself tighter.

“I-I had a nightmare…I think it was a nightmare? I don’t, I don’t know. It felt real. So real and I didn’t know what to do. I just, I just had this feeling that I needed to see you. That you would help,” Y/N shakily rambled. Carol beckoned for Y/N to enter the room and moved aside for the woman to enter. Y/N went to the bed and plopped down with an exhausted sigh. She still shook while she sat there, and Carol grabbed the fuzzy blanket that she had on the edge of her bed. She gently draped it over Y/N’s quivering body with a small smile. 

“It’s okay. It was just a dream,” Carol assured. Y/N pulled the blanket tighter around herself, looking small and scared. 

“It felt real,” Y/N mumbled. Carol nodded and her chest tightened. Y/N was still shaking, and she seemed like she was struggling with figuring out what was real and what wasn’t real. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut and Carol took a seat beside her. She pulled Y/N in for a one-armed hug, trying to calm her. The old Y/N always liked to be held when she needed to be grounded. This new Y/N was similar when it came to touch. Even though she didn’t know why, she always accepted Carol’s touch. It always made Carol hopeful. Hopeful that some part of Y/N remembered her.

“I know what will help,” Carol whispered. Y/N looked at her with a tilted head. Her Y/E/C eyes were filled with pain and confusion. Carol slightly pulled away to press a button next to her bead and the room erupted in stars. Y/N looked in awe at their surroundings and Carol smiled at her reaction. “I had Tony make me a star projector. I always liked what it looked like and the stars have always brought me a sense of calm.”

Y/N smiled and looked around at the stars. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Carol sighed. She wasn’t looking at the stars. Rather she was looking at Y/N. At the way her shoulders relaxed and the way her eyes became more focused. Y/N had a calm that Carol had not seen in five years. This woman sitting here in her room, looking at the stars was her Y/N. The Y/N she had left behind. Carol pulled Y/N closer, feeling the woman rest her head on her shoulder. She knew that things weren’t going to get easy. That they would have to work hard to gain a sense of normalcy. But Carol swore she would stay here by Y/N’s side. As long as she was needed. As long as Y/N wanted her by her side, she would be there. She had sworn while Y/N lied there broken and dying that she wouldn’t leave her side again. And Carol would do anything in her power to keep her promise.


	16. Wings in The Sky, Fire In My Heart Pt. 5 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence and poorly written fight scenes
> 
> Bold Words are them speaking Draconic

A Month Later

Carol hated this. She hated being scared to tell Y/N the truth. The truth is what Y/N needed, but Carol was terrified that it would cause more harm than good. That the truth would cause her pain. The last thing Carol wanted to do was cause Y/N pain. Though she had a feeling the woman knew she was keeping the truth from her. This passed month had been eventful to say the least. Y/N had immersed herself into the Avengers’s compound, trying to fit in with the team. They still didn’t trust her a 100%, but they were starting to. Wanda and Peter liked her more than the others and it was common seeing the three of them hanging out in the common room or cooking together. When Y/N wasn’t with them, she was with Carol. Carol would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy Y/N’s company. The moments they spent together made Carol’s heart warm and her stomach flutter. It was always amazing being able to spend time with her. 

Carol walked into an empty living room with a frown. Wanda, Peter, Y/N, and Carol were supposed to be watching a movie. She looked around, noticing that everything was eerily quiet. 

  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Where is everyone?” Carol asked. 

“I was just about to call you. Mr. Stark called an emergency meeting,” the AI responded. Carol had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Why was Tony holding a meeting? She turned and went towards the meeting room with quick steps. The sooner she got there, the better. When she entered the room, her fists clenched, and she had to suppress the urge to growl. The team was surrounding Y/N, who was handcuffed. The woman looked furious and also a bit scared. The occupants looked at her when she entered.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Carol demanded. She went to Y/N’s side, seeing the uncertainty in her Y/E/C eyes. The superhero placed herself between her friend and her team. “What’s going on?”

“There was an attack on a military base,” Sam answered with his shield at the ready.

“And? What’s that got to do with Y/N?” Carol questioned. Tony pressed a button on his suit and pictures were holograms in the room. Carol inspected the pictures and her eyes widened. She looked back at Y/N. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Y/N argued. 

“Then what is it? It looks like a dragon attacking the military base,” Carol asked. She didn’t want to believe Y/N had anything to do with this. But the pictures were staring her in the face. 

“Look at the pictures. See how their wings are where their arms are? That’s not how a dragon looks when we change forms. We have two arms and two legs. That guy there has two legs and two wings only!” Y/N answered. Carol looked at the pictures, seeing that Y/N was right. The man did have wings instead of arms.

“If that’s not a dragon, what is he?” Bruce asked. 

“They’re called Wyverns. Much like the Wyverns you’ve seen in your stories, they only have back legs and wings. They always hunt in packs and they like to catch their prey unguarded. We used to have a Wyvern Pack by my Clan. We weren’t allowed passed the walls without an adult with us,” Y/N explained. Carol saw the honesty in Y/N’s eyes, and she felt bad for doubting her. Y/N held up her hands to Carol with a desperate look on her face. “Can I get these off now?”

Carol nodded and used her powers to snap the cuffs, hearing Tony’s protesting behind her. “You could’ve asked for the key! You ruined a perfectly good pair of handcuffs!”

“Shut it Tony. You guys shouldn’t have handcuffed her in the first place!” Carol argued. She ran soothing fingers along Y/N’s red skin while she met her gaze. “ **I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you.** ”

“ **Just…just don’t let them handcuff me again. Please? I don’t like it.** ”

“ **I won’t. I’ll punch them in the face if they try to** ,” Carol assured. Y/N gave her a small smile before pulling her hands away. She tucked them into her sweatshirt pocket and Carol turned to look at the Avengers.

“Where was this taken?” Carol asked. Tony flipped the holograms to a map and a blinking red dot appeared.

“The attack happened in the South Atlantic Sea. We don’t know where they went from here,” Tony answered.

“What did they steal?” Y/N asked. 

“Nuclear waste,” Bruce answered. Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes widened, and she got to her feet. 

“What?” Y/N gaped. Carol raised a curious eyebrow at her. Y/N looked at the blonde with panic in her eyes. “They feed on energy. Thrive on it. If they got nuclear waste.”

“Then they’d have too much power,” Carol finished. She looked at Tony. “Can you trace them?”

“Course I can….F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you trace the nuclear signature?” Tony asked. 

“Affirmative. Tracking now.”

“You’ll need my help,” Y/N spoke. Carol quickly turned to face her friend.

“No.”

“You can’t decide that for me.”

“I can. It’s not safe for you.”

“ **I’m a warrior, just like you.** ”

“ **You can’t even remember who YOU are. How could you possibly know you’re a warrior?** ” Carol spat. The moment those words left her mouth, she regretted them. Y/N’s eyes filled with rage and she slammed her shoulder into Carol’s, leaving the room in a fit of rage. The blonde reached out for her and was met with empty air. Why did she say that?

“Ms. Carol?” Peter tentatively asked. Carol looked over at the teen who was looking at the now closed door. “Want me to talk to her?”

“I-I don’t,” Carol stammered. Wanda placed a steadying hand on the superhero’s shoulder, making the blonde meet her steady gaze.

“Let me talk to her,” Wanda stated. She patted Carol’s shoulder before she went to find Y/N, leaving the blonde staring at the door. Why had she said that? What was she thinking? Carol took the vacant seat and rested her head in her hands. God, she had just destroyed the little trust she had with Y/N.

* * *

Point of View Change

Y/N slammed her fists against the innocent punching bag in front of her, feeling the bag bend with each hit. How dare she? Y/N punched the bag with a growl. Carol had no right. No right! Just because she didn’t have her memory, didn’t mean she was any less of a warrior. She had watched her family die. Watched them be decapitated in front of her while she was forced to hide. She had focused the rest of her life to get revenge for her family, focusing on becoming a warrior that the Kree and any Wyvern feared. That was her purpose. Or, had been her purpose. Carol’s smiling face came to Y/N’s mind and she found herself stopping her next hit. She clenched her fists and rested her forehead against the worn-out punching bag. What was her purpose anymore? She didn’t need to avenge anyone. She didn’t need to fight. But she wanted to. 

“You’ll find your place,” Wanda’s voice spoke. Y/N sighed and took up an aggressive stance before attacking the bag again.

“Reading my mind again truth-seeker?” Y/N questioned. She saw Wanda’s scarlet hair come into view and the Sokovian steadied the bag. 

“It’s hard not to when your mind is yelling the way it is,” Wanda answered. Y/N grit her teeth before using a bit more force behind her next hit. Wanda grunted, but held herself steady behind the bag. “Carol is just worried about you.”

Y/N growled and let her flames rise. Her next strike ignited the punching bag, filling the space with warmth. Wanda must have felt her intentions because she had moved away from bag. Y/N simply watched the bag burn, feeling a sense of calm that came from watching her flames. The bag fell from the chain and Y/N closed her fist, making the flames disappear. She sighed and went to one of the work out benches to sit. 

“I know she’s worried,” Y/N murmured. Wanda came to her side and took a seat beside her. 

“No one trusts me here,” Y/N sighed. She saw Wanda nod and the Sokovian lifted her hand. Red tendrils swirled around her fingers, entrancing Y/N. There was something mesmerizing about her powers. 

“When I first met the Avengers, I tried to kill them. I made them see their worst fears and turned them against each other. After my brother and I figured out we were working for the wrong team, we decided to fight on their side,” Wanda recounted. Her powers evaporated and tears came to her eyes. “My brother died that day. Protecting a man that we had initially wanted to kill.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. It’s not easy losing your family,” Y/N stated. Wanda gave her a thankful smile before continuing.

“After that, I started working with the team. They didn’t trust me either.”

“How’d you get them to?”

“A lot of hard work and patience. It wasn’t an easy process, but they became a family for me,” Wanda smiled. She looked at Y/N with warmth in her brown eyes. “It could be your family too…if you wanted it to be.”

Y/N smiled back, but she felt a pang in her chest. Her smile faltered and she looked at her hands. “I’m not wanted here. I’ve never been wanted here.”

“That’s not true!” Wanda argued. She placed her hands-on Y/N’s temples, forcing images into her head. Images of Peter, Wanda, and Natasha watching movies with her on the couch. Images of them cooking in the kitchen, dancing like fools as they went. Images of Carol. Carol smiling at her with a halo around her. Carol, laughing and giggling at her dumb jokes. Carol. Y/N pulled away from Wanda’s hands with a shake of her head.

“Stop. I know you three care for me…but don’t put images of Carol in my head. Don’t make it seem like she…like she,” Y/N rambled. She closed her eyes, trying to will the images away. Carol didn’t love her. That wasn’t true. She knew she cared for her, but it was just in a friendly way. Nothing more. “Besides, she obviously doesn’t think highly of me.”

“She’s scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of losing you,” Wanda answered. Y/N looked at her in shock, seeing the certainty in Wanda’s eyes. The scarlet haired woman gave her a small smile before she stood. “Just, give her a chance. She doesn’t think lowly of you. She’s just scared that you’d get hurt. Trust me, she cares a lot about you.”

Wanda went to the door and paused before leaving. “I’ll convince the team that we should let you work with us. I don’t think they’ll argue. You’re the only one who knows how to fight these, Wyverns.”

The Sokovian left the room, leaving Y/N to her thoughts. She didn’t want to believe Wanda. There was no way Carol cared for her in the way Wanda was saying. Her dragon rumbled in protest and Y/N closed her eyes. Her dragon was angry that she didn’t believe Carol loved her. That Carol wasn’t more than just a friend. Y/N shook her head and got to her feet.

“ **Stop being naïve. She doesn’t love us,** ” Y/N growled to herself. Her dragon growled back, and she ignored her. Normally she would listen to her dragon, but not right now. Right now, she was going to listen to her brain not her heart. The last time she trusted her heart, she had lost her family. She wasn’t going to put herself through that pain again.

A Few Days Later, In The Mountains

Y/N felt the dirt crunch beneath her feet as she quietly moved through the woods. They had established that they would sneak up on the Wyverns who were camping out here in the mountains. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had pinpointed their location and the team decided on quickly neutralizing the threat. It was important that the Wyverns didn’t absorb anymore nuclear power. The plan was to have Carol run distractions overhead while the rest of the team snuck up behind them. Y/N was their secret weapon. While the others made it seem like they weren’t powerful, Y/N would use her strength to take them down. She glanced over at Peter, seeing him easily keeping up with her steps.

“ **You be careful spidey. Don’t do anything rash,** ” Y/N warned. Peter gave her a thumbs up.

“ **I’ll be careful! Make sure you are too!** ” Peter responded. Y/N nodded and came to a stop at the edge of the trees. She knelt down, feeling Peter and Wanda follow. Tents were put up in the large opening before them with the dozen Wyverns sitting in front of them. On the other side of the opening, Y/N could see Natasha, Sam, Bucky, and Bruce. They would wait for Carol to cause havoc before the rest of them attacked. 

“I see Carol. She’s coming in for the diversion,” Wanda whispered. Y/N nodded, and Peter got to his feet. She watched him with a careful eye, praying that he would be alright. Carol’s photon blasts hit the tents, blasting them to pieces. The Wyverns jumped to attention, immediately shifting to their beast forms. They were double Y/N’s size and they had a sickening glow about them. They needed to act quickly. Natasha, Sam, Bucky, and Bruce jumped into battle along with Carol leaving the trio in the shadows. The five fighters fought hard, not even scratching the scales of the Wyverns. Wanda and Peter exchanged a glance before running into battle. Peter used his webs to throw the Wyverns off balance and Wanda used her powers to knock them aside as well. Y/N growled at what she was seeing. They wouldn’t be able to fight them. Not when they were supercharged with nuclear power. Y/N stood and let her dragon rise. Her wings sprouted from her back and she felt her scales cover her body with her nails turning into claws. She took a deep breath and let lose a mighty roar, making the Wyverns turn their attention to her. They roared back, accepting her challenge. Y/N’s lip curled back in a growl and she used her wings to propel herself towards the Wyverns. Her claws made impact with one, ripping his wings away from his body. He screeched in pain before falling to the hard ground and Y/N used her wings to dodge on oncoming attack. Carol’s shining form zoomed passed her, colliding into another Wyvern. She held up her fist, sending a photon blast into the Wyvern behind Y/N. The Y/H/C haired woman shot the blonde a thankful smile. Carol saluted and turned midair to meet the claws of another attacking Wyvern. Y/N turned her attention to the four Wyverns that surrounded her with a growl. The other six were circling around them and engaging with the other Avengers. She looked for Peter and Wanda, trying to make sure they were alright. Her Y/E/C eyes found them, seeing that they were cohesively working together. They seemed unharmed which was all that mattered. 

“Gah!” Carol’s startled voice echoed. Y/N twirled, seeing Carol being taken to the ground. Her body hit the ground hard, sending up dirt into the air. 

“Carol!” Y/N hollered. She pulled her wings in, pointing herself down. She could see the Wyverns that surrounded Carol, gearing up to release a blast of acid. Their acid would burn straight through Carol’s suit. Y/N felt her consciousness starting to slip with her panic. Her dragon was furious that Carol was in danger. Her feet found the ground and she unfurled her wings to protect the downed blonde. She felt the acid hit her back, burning at her scales and tearing her wings. She vaguely registered Carol’s yells as she focused on protecting her. 

“Y/N!” Carol yelled. Y/N looked down at the blonde, seeing frantic brown eyes. The superhero tried to reach out but Y/N shook her head. The acid would hurt her. 

“ **Food!** ” voices yelled. Y/N looked over her shoulder, seeing the Wyverns circling around them. She moved closer to Carol, making sure she was withing touching distance of the downed blonde. 

“ **You won’t touch my mate!** ” Y/N roared. The Wyverns hissed in return and Y/N let her fire rise. A ring of fire erupted between them and the circling Wyverns, creating a protective barrier. Y/N growled in warning and she felt her flames lick at her fingertips. Her body might be burned and her wings might be ripped, but that wasn’t going to stop her from protecting Carol. She would protect her mate, even if it killed her.

Point of View Change

Carol stared in awe as Y/N struck down the last Wyvern. The two of them had fought hard to defeat the attacking Wyverns. They had succeeded, but at a cost. Y/N’s body had suffered tremendously from the fight. Her wings were torn, and her scales were burned from the acid. That didn’t even account for the numerous lacerations that the Wyverns had inflicted upon her. It was amazing that she was still standing. The flames around them flickered and died out before Y/N’s body started to sway. Carol shot to her friend’s side, catching her as she fell. She hissed at the feeling of the drying acid seeping through her suit. 

“Y/N?” Carol whispered. Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes tiredly stared at her and an uneasy feeling seeped into her bones. Not again. Carol got to her feet and yelled for the other Avengers. “We need to go!”

“Natasha is getting the quinjet running. She’ll be here in a minute,” Sam panted. The Avengers shakily came to her side, sporting a variety of injuries. Luckily, they would heal. Peter limped to Carol’s side, making the blonde frown. Did he get hit in the leg? Was he okay?

“Pete, you okay?” Carol asked. She shifted Y/N’s injured body in her arms, making sure she was comfortable. 

“I’m alright Ms. Carol. I just got hit by one of their claws,” Peter answered. Y/N shifted in Carol’s grip to look at Peter.

“Show me,” Y/N commanded. Carol frowned at her and Peter turned to the side to show the large gash on his leg. Y/N hummed to herself before she looked back up at Peter. “You’ll survive Spiderboy.”

Peter puffed out his chest at the nickname and Carol found herself smiling. It was a good sign that Y/N was teasing Peter. Y/E/C eyes met her brown ones and familiarity shone in those eyes.

“Hey Starlight,” Y/N smiled. Carol found herself crying and she tightly hugged Y/N. Her friend tiredly chuckled against her chest. “Why you crying?”

“I’m just happy. That’s all,” Carol answered. She pulled away, seeing the fatigue in Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. She pushed a stray hair out of Y/N’s face before softly cupping her cheek. “We’re going to get you to the base. Get you patched up.”

“I…I gotta lose the wings,” Y/N grunted. Her face contorted in pain as her wings, horns, and claws retracted. Carol found herself grimacing at the sight, knowing that this was taking longer than usually. Y/N’s shift was usually instantaneous. This shift was slow. After what seemed like hours, Y/N lied in her human form. Soft whimpers fell from her lips as she rested her head against Carol’s chest. “T-that hurt.”

Carol gently kissed Y/N’s forehead. “I know. We’ll get you patched up.”

The quinjet hovered above them, making Carol shield Y/N’s body with her own. The wind died down as it landed, and Carol quickly carried Y/N into the quinjet before lying her down on one of the gurneys they had. Peter came to her side, helping her make sure Y/N was strapped down and the rest of the Avengers pilled in. Wanda came to Y/N’s side, using her powers to help mask some of the pain. The woman’s facial expression softened, and Carol gave Wanda a thankful smile. Anything was better than nothing. She took a seat next to Y/N and the injured woman reached out to her. Carol found herself smiling and she carefully took Y/N’s hand in hers. It was warm to her touch, giving her a familiar feeling in her chest. Love. 

“When my wings heal…we should go flying,” Y/N murmured. She gave Carol a smile and the blonde found herself smiling back. 

“I’d like that. But, we won’t go until you are a hundred percent better.”

“You’re such a killjoy.”

“Hmm, I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright.”

Y/N sighed and stared at the quinjet ceiling. Carol watched her, gauging how much pain she was in. It seemed like she wasn’t feeling that much pain. But Y/N could be faking it. Carol ran her thumb over Y/N’s bruised knuckles. 

“You called me Starlight,” Carol whispered. Y/N frowned and looked at the blonde.

“That is the nickname I used to call you,” Y/N retorted.

“Do you remember everything? What we were?” Carol asked. Her chest filled with hope. Maybe Y/N remembered her…but there was still a lingering confusion in those Y/E/C eyes. Y/N shook her head with a sigh.

“I remember snippets. For some reason, seeing you almost get killed made me remember your nickname and Peter’s. I don’t remember much more than that,” Y/N sadly admitted. Carol felt that little bubble of hope pop. Y/N still didn’t remember what they had been. Or what they could’ve been. Y/N squeezed Carol’s hand, making the brown eyed woman meet her friend’s gaze. “ **I’m sorry I don’t remember more**.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Let’s just, focus on you getting better,” Carol forcefully smiled. Y/N nodded and the two of them fell into silence. It pained Carol that Y/N didn’t remember more, but she had a strange sense of comfort. Y/N remembered bits and pieces. More than she had in the beginning. Carol brought Y/N’s knuckles to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to them. 

“I’m glad you remembered something…even if it was little,” Carol smiled. 

“I am too,” Y/N smiled. 

Point of View Change

A month later

Y/N hated the passed month. It was excruciating waiting to fly with Carol. She had to heal her wings before she was allowed to fly with the blonde. She desperately wanted to fly with the woman. Luckily, after a month of intensive care her wings had completely healed. Her body had new scars from the acid and the healed parts of her wings were a shade lighter than usual. She didn’t mind though. She’d take scars to not being able to fly.

Y/N exited the compound, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. Today was the day she was going to fly with Carol. Her body thrummed with excitement, wanting nothing more than to feel the Sun on her back and hear Carol’s laughter as they flew. Said blonde was leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a smile. Y/N looked over her shoulder at the smiling blonde.

“You ready?” Carol asked. Y/N nodded with a smile.

“Born ready!” Y/N excitedly answered. Carol chuckled at her enthusiasm and she moved away from her spot by the doorframe. Her fingers danced across Y/N’s shoulder, making the Y/H/C haired woman dopey smile. They had become touchier feely since the incident with the Wyverns. It wasn’t anything weird, but they did find themselves cuddling when no one was around. Y/N was the one who initiated most of the cuddling sessions. Her dragon wanted Carol close ever since the blonde had almost died. Not that Y/N was complaining. It felt amazing having the superhero in her arms. Carol tilted her head at Y/N, making the woman blush. Y/N took a breath and let her dragon come to the surface. Her horns, claws, and fangs were easy, but her wings brought her a slight discomfort. She had not transformed since the acid had hit her. She grit her teeth as her wings unfurled and her eyes found the slight discoloring of her usual dark Y/F/C. It looked terrible. Carol came to her side and tentatively ran her fingers over her scaley arms. The blonde’s attentive gaze made Y/N blush. She found herself suppressing a shiver while Carol ran her fingers over her horns. Carol’s hands moved to Y/N’s angled face, cupping it gently. 

“You’re beautiful,” Carol awed. Okay, there was no way Y/N could stop the blush that came to her face. She sheepishly looked away from those caring brown eyes before pulling away. Her wings unfurled and she felt the wind tickle at her scales. 

“You ready?” Y/N asked. Carol smiled and her body started to glow. Her feet lifted from the ground and she shot into the sky. Dirt was thrown into the air, making Y/N cough. She shooed the dust away with her hand before using her wings to lift into the sky. She easily found the sky beside Carol, feeling the warmth of the sun on her back. Carol flipped in front of her, easily floating in front of Y/N. The blonde shot her a blinding smile and used her powers to shoot away from Y/N with a taunting flip of her finger. Y/N growled and pumped her wings, chasing after the superhero. She easily caught the woman, tackling her in a tight embrace. She heard Carol’s laughter fill the air and the two of them spiraled towards the ground. They fell for another few feet before Y/N unfurled their wings, leveling them out. She looked down at Carol in her arms, seeing the blonde’s blinding smile. Her heart filled with warmth as she took in the love that swam in those brown eyes. Carol reached out, cupping her cheek with a steady hand. Said hand, made Y/N’s stomach flutter and she found herself leaning into the familiar touch. It felt natural. Like she was meant to have Carol’s hand on her face. The blonde’s hand moved to the back of her head before crashing their lips together. Y/N swore she saw sparks fly when their lips connected, and she felt a fire ignite in her heart. A fire that warmed her entire being and made her chest rumble in excitement. She deepened the kiss, feeling Carol shudder against her. The blonde pulled away, blinding Y/N with her smile.

“I-I love you. I always have and I was scared to tell you. But I’m not scared anymore. I’m not letting you go. Not again,” Carol admitted. Images flashed through Y/N’s head, showing her memories that she didn’t know. A memory of Carol dancing. A memory of them laughing together on a ship. A memory of Carol leaving her behind. Y/N tightened her grip around Carol, resting her forehead against the blondes. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Y/N chuckled. She felt Carol’s laughter against her, and she stared into her brown eyes. “I love you too.”

Her wings lifted them higher in the sky and her heart continued to be filled with that fire that her parents had told her about. That fire that only happened when you met your mate. The one who was destined to be with you. Y/N knew that she was still missing some parts of her memory, but she didn’t care. Not even a little. So long as she had Carol by her side, she would be alright.


	17. Wings in The Sky, Fire In My Heart Pt. 6 (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Reader was protective/possessive and 1 time Carol was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight violence, bullying, language, homophobia  
> Bold words are Draconic

1 Protective Y/N and Wanda

Y/N, Carol, and Wanda were having a girl’s day. Y/N hated shopping, but her mate and friend really wanted to spend the day together. They had gone to five different shops by now and Y/N just wanted to stop and get food. She was starting to feel hungry and if they didn’t get food soon, she was going to lose her mind. Carol smiled as her and Wanda looked through the window at yet another shop. Y/N sighed. It’s not like they were buying things. They just kept going into the shops, but they never actually bought anything. Okay, they bought something from the jewelry store, but that was three stores ago. Y/N kept a watchful eye on their surroundings, catching sight of a man who had been following them around for the last hour. He had been discrete enough that Carol and Wanda hadn’t noticed him, but he was always downwind of Y/N. She could smell his stench following them around. Part of her wanted to say something to the woman with her, but the other part of her thought she was being too paranoid. He could just be shopping like them. Carol came to her side, giving her a blinding smile.

“Wanda and I were thinking we should go get some food,” Carol grinned.

“I’m starving,” Y/N grumbled. The blonde giggled and Wanda dug into her jacket pocket.

“You’re always starving…but I might have a granola bar. I usually keep one handy just in case,” Wanda answered. Y/N saw movement and watched the man come towards them. She tuned out her mate and friend, focusing on the man. He had what looked like a phone in his hand and upon further inspection, Y/N noticed a press badge hanging from his lanyard. Great. The press. 

“Scarlet Witch?” the man asked. Wanda visibly stiffened and turned to look at the man. 

“I’m sorry, you must be mistaken,” Wanda answered. The man shook his head and held up his phone, recording what was happening.

“I know I’m not. I recognize you from the footage from Lagos. You used your telekinetic powers to throw an explosion in the air, killing several Wakanda workers and causing millions of dollars in damage,” the man recounted. Wanda’s face fell and Carol moved between them.

“You have the wrong person. Please leave,” Carol calmy stated. Y/N stood straighter, waiting to see what would unfold. She didn’t know the full story, but she was positive that Wanda wouldn’t hurt anyone on purpose. That wasn’t who she was. 

“I also heard that you were working with Ultron in Sokovia. It was you who helped him get the resources to make the city float. Again, you caused millions if not billions of dollars’ worth of damage, not to mention you almost destroyed the world,” the man stated.

“Please leave,” Wanda asked. Y/N could see that the younger woman was getting agitated. She moved to her side and gently pushed her behind her. If he wanted more from Wanda, he would have to go through her. 

“Let’s just go. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Y/N whispered. Wanda nodded at her and they tried to walk away, but the man was persistent. He was also not the smartest. He reached out and grabbed onto Wanda’s arm, making Y/N see red. She latched onto his wrist, squeezing tightly and hearing his bones creak. He yelped in pain and Y/N pulled him close. She felt her face angle and her skin start to heat up from controlling her fire.

“Bad move. You don’t just grab a woman like that and think you can get away with it,” Y/N growled. The man paled and Y/N leaned close to his face. “She politely asked you to leave, yet you still kept coming at her. Now, you have to deal with me.”

“Y/N,” Carol whispered. Y/N glanced at her mate, seeing the confliction in her gaze. She had moved to block Wanda from the man and Y/N could tell she wanted to help. The blonde slightly shook her head and Y/N nodded before snatching the man’s phone from him. She held one hand against his chest when he tried to reach for it, holding it away from his grasp. She leveled him with a glare, making him stop. Her fingers worked quickly, typing away at the wrist guard she had. The device lit up and Y/N smirked before tossing the phone back at the man.

“I just deleted every post you’ve ever made, on any website. You should really work on your security. It sucks,” Y/N smirked. The man fumbled catching the phone and his face went red with anger. 

“Y-you can’t just do that!” he stammered. Y/N gripped onto his shirt, pulling him closer. She knew her breath would be hot from controlling her flames and that her eyes glinted dangerously.

“I can and I did. If you ever post anything about her or the other Avengers, I’ll know. If I do, you’ll lose everything with the press of a button. All your money will be sent to different charities and I’ll make sure your girlfriend knows you’re cheating on her…actually, I might let her know already. It’s not fair to her. But if you dare try anything again, I’ll make sure your life is forfeit,” Y/N threatened. The man paled and ran away, leaving them alone. Y/N made sure he rounded the corner before turning her attention to a gawking Carol and Wanda. Y/N frowned.

“What?” Y/N asked. 

“You just threatened some stranger,” Wanda gawked. Y/N nodded and patted Wanda’s shoulder.

“Course I did. You’re my family. I’m not letting some shithead mess with you,” Y/N stated. She saw Wanda’s eyes fill with tears and the scarlet haired woman jumped onto her. She grunted from the impact, feeling the woman cry against her chest. A frown came to her face and she looked at Carol. 

“ **What I say?** ” Y/N questioned. 

“ **I think she’s just happy** ,” Carol answered. The blonde came to her side and kissed her cheek before engulfing them in a group hug. “ **You’re amazing Y/N/N.** ”

Y/N smiled at the compliment and leaned her head against Carol’s. She wasn’t sure why her answer made Wanda cry, but no one messed with her family. 

* * *

2 Protective Y/N and Peter

It was common knowledge that Y/N was overly protective of Peter. The only ones she was this protective of was Carol. Yes, she was protective of Wanda, but it was different with Peter and Carol. Y/N protected them like they were everything to her and wouldn’t let a mosquito bite them if she could prevent it. Whenever they went on missions, Y/N was all over him, making sure he was never in harms’ way. Whenever he came to visit after school, Y/N would fume at how Flash treated him and swore she would pay him a visit. The more Y/N spent around Peter, the more she wanted to make sure he was well cared for. 

Y/N listened to Ned ramble as she walked along the street. She had no idea why she had been chosen for this school field trip. Wait, she did know. Peter had begged her to come because he didn’t want Aunt May to go or one of The Avengers. It wasn’t bad getting here, but having Ned constantly talking to her was driving her insane. They were in Japan visiting some of the temples and the Pokémon center. The food was amazing, and Y/N wished she could have this good of food all the time. Peter poked her shoulder and she glanced down at him.

“ **Are you having fun?”** Peter asked. Y/N shrugged and tucked her hands into her jacket pocket. It was colder than she thought it was going to be. Apparently, they were having an unusual cold front.

“ **It’s colder than I thought,** ” Y/N answered. 

“ **I can see if we can get something warm to drink. There has to be a shop around here somewhere,** ” Peter spoke. He put his head down to type on his phone before Flash came over to pull his hat over his eyes. Y/N moved forward but was stopped by MJ.

“ **As much as I’d like to see you beat him up, Peter wouldn’t want that,** ” MJ spoke. Y/N held back her growl, choosing instead to curse under her breath. She saw the smirk on MJ’s face, remembering that the genius had learned perfect Draconic from Peter. “ **I think it’d be pretty funny if you lit his pants on fire**.”

Y/N chuckled and made her way to Peter’s side when Flash decided to go mess with someone else. Peter was trying to fix his hair and Y/N playfully messed it up again.

“Ms. Y/N!” Peter exclaimed. Y/N chuckled before heating up her fingers to straighten his hair. She made sure his hair looked alright before straightening the collar of his jacket. 

“ **Put your hood up, before you catch a cold,** ” Y/N murmured. Peter swatted her hands away but pulled up his hood.

“ **I’ll be alright. I’m more worried about you. I didn’t know Dragons got cold.”**

**“It doesn’t happen often, but we also don’t easily get sick.”**

**“Still, we should get you something warm to drink.”**

Peter frowned before his eyes widened. “Behind!”

Y/N spun on her feet, seeing a strange ice creature leaping towards them. She pushed Peter aside and let her dragon slightly rise. Her hands turned to claws and she met the creature’s attack head on. It looked like a gryphon that was made of ice. She hissed at the cold that seeped through her scales. The creature screeched in her making the teens behind her yell in terror. Glancing behind her, Y/N saw more ice creatures surrounding the group and others attacking street vendors. She growled and used her flames to light the creature on fire. Its screech of pain filled the air before it evaporated. That got the attention of the other creatures. They screeched in unison before heading straight for her. Y/N let her dragon rise completely, hearing gasps from the onlookers.

“ **Peter! Get everyone out of here!** ” Y/N ordered. Peter nodded and started to usher people away while Y/N kept the ice creatures busy. She ducked out of the way of claws and frosty breaths, feeling her scales chill as she fought. Even if she dodged their attacks, these things were slowly freezing her as they went. Y/N hissed in pain when one of the creatures slashed her back and she twirled to let loose a blast of fire, melting it in its place. Two more ice creatures appeared from the melted creature. This wasn’t going to be easy. Movement from her left caught her attention and Y/N looked over to see Peter rolling a propane tank towards her. 

“ **Peter Parker! What the hell are you doing?!** ” Y/N hollered. Peter ducked away from one of the creatures and rolled the propane tank closer to Y/N.

“Use this!” Peter suggested. An ice creature lunged at them and Y/N swatted it aside with her wing.

“That’ll cause unnecessary damage. I am not doing that,” Y/N growled. The creatures surrounded them and Y/N grimaced. Okay, this wasn’t going to go well. Think. She needed to think of a plan that would destroy the creatures and keep Peter safe. The creatures sent their ice breathes at them and Y/N used her wings to shield the teen. He huddled close to her, trying to avoid the cold. He wouldn’t make it like this. “I’m going to take us in the air and when I tell you to, I need you to throw the propane tank.”

“But!”

“No buts! Grab the tank now!” Y/N commanded. She picked Peter up and waited for him to grab the tank before pushing from the ground. Her wings ached as they rose in the air, feeling the strain of the cold. She held Peter close, pushing them higher in the sky. The screeches of the creatures followed them, and Y/N looked down at Peter. “You ready?”

“Y-yeah!” Peter answered. Y/N nodded and tucked her wings in close, making them fall from the sky. They zipped passed the creatures and Y/N unfurled her wings to level them out.

“Now!” Y/N yelled. Peter used his enhanced strength to throw the tank above them while Y/N sent a fireball at it. The tank exploded, incinerating all of the ice creatures at one time. Y/N used her wings to protect Peter from the oncoming blast, taking the force of the explosion on herself. They were thrusted towards the ground and Y/N hit the street hard. She definitely broke something. A groan left her lips as her dragon receded and Peter jumped to his feet.

“Ms. Y/N?! How bad are you hurt?! You didn’t have to shield me like that!” Peter frantically rambled. Y/N shakily got to her feet, feeling her ribs protest at the movement. Okay, some of her ribs were broken. She cupped Peter’s face, forcing his head around to look for any injuries. 

“Are you hurt?” Y/N asked. She felt Peter shake his head no and the teen put his hands on hers.

“I’m fine! How bad are you hurt?!”

“I’m fine boy. Just a broken rib or two.”

“THAT’S NOT FINE!”

Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle at his outburst. It brought a warm feeling to her chest, knowing that he cared about her. She moved her hands to pull the teen into a tight hug, feeling him eagerly reciprocate it. 

“ **It’s fine. I care about your safety, not mine.** ”

“ **But you can’t just make it, so you get hurt instead of me! It doesn’t work like that!** ”

“ **Peter, I’ve lost my family once. I am not losing it again. Your safety is everything to me,** ” Y/N countered. She pulled away to give the teen a reassuring smile. “ **I heal quick. Don’t you worry.** ”

Peter’s classmates came running towards them and Y/N took a step away from Peter when MJ tackled him. The taller teen held him close while berating him while Ned came over to tell him how awesome of a plan that was. Y/N affectionately shook her head and found herself suppressing a sneeze. She only succeeded for a few moments before it overtook her and a small bit of fire came out of her mouth, scorching the ground below her. She groaned and wiped her nose.

“Great,” Y/N grumbled.

“Did you just sneeze fire?!” Ned gaped. 

“I didn’t think a dragon could catch a cold,” MJ gawked. Peter face palmed.

“Ms. Carol is going to kill me if you get sick!” Peter exclaimed. 

* * *

3 Possessive Y/N and Carol

Turns out, a sick Y/N is a possessive and clingy Y/N. Her and Peter had returned to the compound after the ice creatures’ attack. The Avengers had picked them up after they had come to apprehend the mastermind behind the attack and to do damage control. Luckily, Y/N had made sure there wasn’t a lot of damage and that the propane explosion had been high enough in the air that it didn’t damage too much. The moment The Avengers had picked them up, Y/N had been latched to Carol’s side. She only left her side when Tony was scolding Peter to grab the teen and make him sit next to her. She had growled at Tony when he tried to argue. No one was going to scold Peter. 

Once they got back to the compound, Carol had led her and Y/N to their room. That’s where they were now. Carol was currently pressed against Y/N’s chest with her girlfriend’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She could feel the stutter breaths Y/N was taking against her back and felt an unfamiliar heat emanating from her body. The heat was from her fever that she had. Apparently, when a dragon gets sick, they get sick fast. It hits them quickly, but also disappears in a timely manner. Usually, their sickness will last a few days, four days at max. Carol pondered how she was going to take care of Y/N when the woman didn’t want to let her go. She moved in Y/N’s arms, elicitng a soft growl.

“ **Stay,** ” Y/N growled. Carol smiled and rolled to her side to face Y/N. Tired Y/E/C eyes stared at her and Carol felt bad for her girlfriend. She placed a steady hand on Y/N’s chest, feeling it rumble beneath her palm.

“ **I’m not leaving. I was just getting comfortable,** ” Carol assured. Y/N smiled and shimmied closer to rest her head beneath Carol’s chin. Her warm breath made Carol shiver. Soft lips pressed against her throat, making her moan.

“ **My mate,** ” Y/N hummed before she nuzzled her face against her chest. Carol rested her chin on Y/N’s head with a smile. They hadn’t officially “mated”, but Y/N hadn’t stopped calling her that since the Wyvern incident. The possessiveness and love in the name made Carol’s heart war. If anyone else had said that to her, she would’ve punched them. When Y/N said it, it didn’t provoke negative thoughts to Carol. When Y/N said it, it made her feel safe and loved. There was a knock at the door and Y/N pulled Carol closer and growled in warning. 

“Carol? I think it would be wise to bring Y/N in for a check-up to see why she got sick,” Bruce’s voice spoke. Carol lifted her head to look at the door.

“I will in a bit! She doesn’t want to get up right now,” Carol answered. 

“I can come in there if you want.”

“That wouldn’t be wise.”

“But we really should check to see if she’s okay.”

Y/N picked Carol up, much to the blonde’s surprise and walked over to the door. She cracked the door open and glared at the larger man. 

“Leave,” Y/N snarled. Bruce’s green face lost some of its color and Y/N slammed the door shut before taking Carol back to the bed. She lied on her back and let Carol rest on her chest. The blonde rested her head on her girlfreind’s chest with a sigh.

“ **You didn’t have to scare Bruce like that”**

**“He wouldn’t leave.”**

**“He was just worried about you.”**

**“Don’t care.”**

Carol sighed and looked down at Y/N’s closed eyes. “ **Why am I on top of you? This can’t be comfortable.”**

**“If you need to go to the bathroom, you can get out of bed easier,** ” Y/N shrugged. Her face scrunched up before she turned her head away to sneeze. A sad whimper fell from her lips and Carol pressed a soothing kiss to her cheek. 

“ **Even when being clingy, you’re still thinking about my well-being,** ” Carol smiled. Y/N hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss to Carol’s forehead.

“ **Course I am. I have to take care of my mate,** ” Y/N rumbled. She yawned and her arms tightened around Carol’s body, keeping her close even when her eyes started to drift closed. Carol grabbed the blanket that was next to them and gently covered their bodies with it. She lightly pecked Y/N on the lips before resting her head against her chest.

“ **Goodnight Y/N/N.”**

**“Goodnight Starlight.”**

* * *

4 Protective Y/N and Carol

Y/N was always extremely protective of Carol. She would walk closest to the road when they were out in public or she would place herself where she could see the entrance to the building, they were in. She made sure that she could see everyone around them and gauged all exit plans. Even at home Y/N was protective. She would always make sure that Carol didn’t accidently hurt herself while they were sparing or when they were cooking in the kitchen. The only time she wasn’t overly protective was when the other Avengers were around. Minus Wanda and Peter who she was just as protective with as Carol. When the three of them were in the same room, it was like Y/N was working overtime. 

Currently, Carol and Y/N were sitting at a small restaurant for lunch. They had decided to go out for lunch instead of eating in the compound. It had been a while since their last date and there were no emergencies or team exercises. Today was the perfect day to spend time together. Y/N rested her chin on her palm, watching Carol with a smile on her face. The Sun was shinning down on Carol’s face while she was trying to read the menu in front of her. Her short blonde hair was a slight mess from her motorcycle helmet and Y/N wanted to run her fingers through her mate’s hair. It was always soft. 

“You’re staring,” Carol mumbled.

“Hard not to,” Y/N smiled. Carol shook her head with a smile. The waitress walked over with their lemonades with a smile.

“Hello ladies. What we having?” the woman asked. 

“I’ll have Y/F/F,” Y/N answered.

“Same here,” Carol smiled. The waitress smiled and left to place their order, leaving the two woman. Carol sipped from her water while Y/N picked at the appetizer of chips they had ordered. The jalapenos were her favorite part.

“Why doesn’t it surprise me that you’re just eating jalapenos?” Carol teased. Y/N picked up another jalapeno and plopped it into her mouth.

“I like them,” Y/N shrugged. 

“You like all spicy food.”

“True.”

“Just don’t expect me to kiss you after you just ate five jalapenos,” Carol chuckled. Y/N saw the side eye from the man sitting behind Carol. The hell is he side eyeing them for? “Do you want me to order you some more?”

“I mean, I won’t argue if you do order me more,” Y/N smiled. Carol nodded and the waitress returned with their food. 

“Is there anything else you need?” the waitress asked. 

“Could we get a basket of jalapenos? My girlfriend is loving them,” Carol asked. 

“We’ve got a jalapeno popper with pepper jack cheese appetizer if she likes the spice.”

“Y/N?”

“I like the sound of that,” Y/N smiled. She looked at the waitress. “Could we please have that? Extra spicy if possible.”

“I’m sure the chefs could make it spicier. I’ll get that right out!” the waitress grinned. She left them and Carol took a bite of her food with a sigh.

“Wow, this tastes amazing.”

“ **I’m sure it doesn’t taste better than you,”** Y/N teased. Carol choked on her food and started to cough. Y/N carefully watched to make sure her mate didn’t pass out and Carol reached for her water to drink. Once her coughing fit was over she glared at Y/N.

“ **That was rude and uncalled for,** ” Carol glowered. Y/N smirked and plopped the last jalapeno in her mouth. 

“ **It was funny,** ” Y/N chuckled. Carol reached across the table and gently took her hand in her own. The blonde ran her fingers over Y/N’s knuckles with a fond smile on her face.

“ **I guess it was funny** ,” Carol giggled. Movement caught Y/N’s attention and she saw the man who had been sitting behind Carol. He came to their table with his arms crossed. “Can I help you sir?”

“Yes you can. You two could stop being all over each other. It’s disgusting,” the man spat. Y/N was ready to stand but Carol tapped her shin with her foot. Her mate gave her a look that said stay put. Carol looked back at the man.

“I’m sorry that we are making you uncomfortable, but we weren’t doing anything but holding hands,” Carol answered. 

The man scoffed. “That’s what you say. Next thing you know is that you’ll be smacking lips and rolling all over the table. Our troops didn’t fight for you to be living in sin.”

“Well, I was an officer for The United States Air Force, so I was one of those troops.”

“Can’t believe they let a dyke like you fly. It is called a cock-pit. You women should be in the kitchen, not trying to work.”

“ **Someone is backwards in their ways,** ” Y/N grumbled. The man turned his attention to her with a glare.

“You have something to say?!” the man glowered. Y/N raised an eyebrow at him, making him take a step closer to her. “I heard you! Why don’t you speak in English you little shit!”

“Sir, please take a step back,” Carol said as she got to her feet. The man turned and jabbed his finger into her chest.

“Don’t tell me what to do woman!” he yelled. Y/N got to her feet and the man’s attention turned to her. He got in her face, glaring down at her. Y/N glared back, keeping herself close to him. She didn’t care if he was bigger. He’d have a rude awakening if he hit her. “Oh! So you’re just going to get in my face!”

“Sir, you need to take a step back,” Y/N growled.

“Oh? So she does speak English,” the man sneered. He reached out to touch her cheek and Y/N swatted his hand away. “What? I can treat you better than blondie over there.”

“Highly doubt that,” Y/N growled. 

“I’m sure you’re just in a phase. Haven’t found the right guy yet.”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t find you. Sorry sir, but you’re not my type.”

“Psh and your type is other sinners?”

“No, my type is people who are kind and treat others with respect. Which you clearly don’t.”

The man clenched his fists and Y/N smirked. “Go ahead. Hit me! Show me how much of man you really are!”

The man yelled and swung, landing his fist against Y/N’s cheek. He pulled away with a yowl of pain, clutching his broken fingers in his other hand and fell to the ground. Y/N smirked and let her scales quickly recede.

“For someone so violent, you would think you would know how to throw a punch,” Y/N chuckled. The man looked up at her with a scowl on his face.

“I’m gonna sue you!” he yelled. Y/N grabbed the napkin and poured her water onto it before pressing it down on his broken fingers. He yelled in pain again.

“What’re you going to say? That you punched a woman and broke your hand? That’ll go well for you,” Y/N taunted. She dragged the man to his feet and motioned to the exit with her head. “Go to the hospital and fix your hand…maybe even take some time to think about your actions. There was no reason for you to come at us the way you did.”

The man sulked off and their waitress returned with the appetizer of food. She watched as the man left with a frown.

“Did he do something to you?” she asked.

“He was being homophobic and rude.”

The woman shook her head. “I’m sorry. We’ve tried to tell him he needs to be polite to our other guests. I’ll talk to the owner and see what she wants to do.”

“It’s not your fault,” Y/N assured. She looked over at Carol, seeing the upset frown on her face. 

“Can we please get to go boxes? I think we are going to head home,” Carol asked. The woman nodded and handed the jalapenos to Y/N before running off to get boxes. 

“Carol?” Y/N asked.

“It’s fine. I just want to leave,” Carol answered. Y/N nodded and went to find the waitress. She handed her a credit card to pay for both their meal and the man’s meal and also handed her 100$ tip. The woman had refused at first, but Y/N had told her it was the least she could do for causing a scene. She took the boxes from the smiling waitress to see her mate pinching the bridge of her nose. Her shoulders dropped and she carefully boxed their food. She had made Carol upset. Her mate got to her feet and grabbed her helmet before walking off to their bike. Y/N quickly put the boxes in the bag she was given and chased after her. They had parked in the back since that was where motorcycles were supposed to park at this establishment. Her feet moved quickly, and she saw Carol starting up the bike. Was she leaving without her? Flashes of Carol leaving her all those years ago came to her and Y/N’s hands shook. Had she overstepped that badly? Had she made her that upset? Why had she decided on being protective when she should’ve just let Carol handle the situation? She dropped her head and clenched her eyes shut, hoping her panic would lessen. She wouldn’t be able to handle Carol leaving her again. Familiar hands cupped her face, running soothing circles on her cheeks.

“ **Y/N/N? Y/N/N, breathe** ,” Carol chimed. Y/N opened her eyes, seeing concerned brown eyes staring back at her.

“ **I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being rash in actions and intervening the way I did. I didn’t want him to hurt you anymore. I could tell he was making you uncomfortable and I just thought I’d stop him. I’m sorry if I overstepped! I-I won’t do it again! J-just don’t leave me!** ” Y/N rambled. Carol shushed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She gripped on tightly to her mate’s shirt, willing her body to stop shaking. 

“ **I know you were just being protective, but you can’t just taunt people into hitting you. One, that’s extremely rude and unnecessary. Two, you could’ve gotten hurt,** ” Carol scolded. Y/N nodded and felt Carol kiss the side of her head. “ **I’m mad at you for being rash, but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving you. I promised you once and I’ll promise you again. I am NOT leaving you.”**

“ **I’m sorry. I won’t be so protective anymore.”**

**“You can be protective, hell, I’m protective of you too. You just need to know when you’re being too protective.”**

**“No taunting people into hitting me instead of you?”**

**“Definitely not…though it is cute when you get protective.”**

**“I’M NOT CUTE!”**

**“You are and I love your cuteness,”** Carol giggled. 

* * *

5 Possessive Y/N and Carol

Y/N always prided herself in not being the jealous type. She didn’t want to be one of those people that didn’t let Carol hang out with who she wanted or one of those people who got jealous whenever she did. She also tried to fight her dragon instincts on being possessive. That one was harder, but she did try her best. Whenever Carol wanted time to herself, Y/N would agree and would give her that time. Time to themselves was important. Though nothing prepared Y/N for Thor Odinson. Thor, the God of Thunder. He was always overly touchy with everyone and affectionate with the team. Normally, that wouldn’t bother Y/N. Especially with how kindly he treated Peter and Wanda. But he was too touchy for her liking with Carol. She knew Carol didn’t like him the same way she like Y/N, but her dragon had a hard time discerning that information. To her dragon, it seemed like Thor wanted something more with Carol. That was dangerous thinking. 

Y/N was currently sitting on the bench, watching the team spar. She had decided to just watch for the day, since it had been a while since Thor had gotten to train with the team. He had brought the Guardians of The Galaxy with him, but they weren’t for the whole sparring thing. Well, minus Drax who Y/N had beaten up yesterday. Today, she was just going to sit things out. Carol and Thor circled each other, gauging one another’s plan of attack. Y/N had seen Thor fight. He was just as skilled as Carol, but her mate could take him.

“Hey Y/N? Mind helping me move these punching bags?” Bucky asked. Y/N looked at the soldier and shrugged before getting to her feet. Carol waved at her as she went and she smiled back at her mate before picking up two of the sand bags. Bucky grabbed two himself and she followed him to the storage room. “How’d you sleep last night?”

“I slept good.”

“No more nightmares?”

“They are…less prominent. I have them every so often, but not as much.”

“That’s good. Do you want to do another meditation session tonight? I think Natasha said she wanted to join this time,” Bucky asked. Y/N threw the bags into the storage room and Bucky threw his next.

“I’d like that,” Y/N smiled. Bucky smiled back. Y/N looked over at Carol, seeing that she was being held on Thor’s shoulder. Her mate was laughing as the god spun her around in a circle and Y/N frowned. She kicked the door closed, almost slamming it into Bucky. The soldier followed her line of sight and patted her shoulder.

“Hey, they’re just friends. Thor was one of the ones who was working with Carol when she was trying to find you,” Bucky assured. 

“I know. Sometimes I can’t help what my dragon is thinking though,” Y/N grumbled. Her dragon rumbled in response, making her frown. She knew that Carol’s actions weren’t flirty, but her dragon was having a hard time understanding that. Thor put Carol down and gave her a fist bump before he walked away to get a drink. Carol ran over to her to kiss her cheek.

“Did you see me win?” Carol asked. Y/N forced a smile and shook her head.

“Sorry, I was helping Bucky.”

“That’s okay! Next time you’ll have to watch how I knock Thor down. Speaking of, is it okay if I get lunch with him? He wanted to try that pho place we went to last week,” Carol asked. 

“Sure. Bring me back something?”

“Thanks Y/N/N. Of course. I’ll even stop by the store and get you another bag of jalapenos since you finished the last one yesterday,” Carol smiled. She kissed her cheek one more time before running over to Thor. The god waved and Y/N forced herself to wave back.

“You’re glaring again,” Bucky teased. Y/N playfully punched his shoulder, making the soldier laugh. 

“Can we meditate now? Before I decide to chase after them and kick Thor in the balls.”

“We can definitely meditate now, because kicking Thor in the balls is not ideal.”

A Few Hours Later

Y/N felt better after the two-hour meditation session she had with Bucky and Natasha. She felt less stressed and less upset about the whole Thor situation. It didn’t bother her anymore because she knew that Carol loved her. So what if Thor was overly touchy and affectionate. Carol was allowed to have friends. She was allowed to have friends who cared about her. Y/N walked into the common room, seeing Thor and Carol sitting on the couch together. They were playing some console game and Thor was definitely too close to her mate. 

“Ahh! Lady Y/N has graced us with her presence!” Thor exclaimed. Carol smiled at her and put her controller down.

“Hi Y/N/N! How was meditation?” Carol asked. Y/N watched as Thor leaned over Carol to grab popcorn and she growled at how close he was. 

“It was alright,” Y/N answered. Carol raised an eyebrow at her and Thor plopped food into his mouth. He handed the popcorn bowl to Carol then looked at Y/N.

“Care to join us for a game?” Thor asked. He draped his arms over the back of the couch, having one arm across Carol’s back. Y/N glared and turned on her heel. She heard Carol get off the couch and apologize to Thor before she heard footsteps following her.

“ **Y/N? Hey, what’s the matter?”** Carol asked. Y/N led them to their room, opening the door and waiting for her mate to follow. Carol closed the door and spun to look at her. “ **Seriously, what’s the ma-!”**

Y/N silenced Carol with a searing kiss. She felt her mate moan into the kiss, pressing her against the door. Fingers found her Y/H/C hair and she slipped her fingers under Carol’s shirt. Her skin was warm to the touch and she raked her nails down soft flesh. She pulled away to drag her fangs across Carol’s exposed neck. Her mate shivered from the action and Y/N possessively nibbled at the spot where Carol’s neck met her shoulder. 

“Y- Y/N!” Carol gasped.

“ **My mate,”** Y/N rumbled. Carol gripped her hair, exposing more of her neck to Y/N.

“ **Your mate,** ” Carol husked. She pulled Y/N’s head away from her neck to plant another searing kiss on her lips. Y/N growled into the kiss and rocked her hips against Y/N. Her mate pulled away and rested her forehead against hers. “ **Bed? Please?** ”

Y/N nodded and carried her mate to their bed before gently depositing her on it. She stared down in awe at Carol’s flushed face. Her mate gave her a blinding smile and she smiled back. She was going to show Carol just how much she loved her.

Late Into the Night

Carol panted beside Y/N, trying to catch her breath while the woman held tightly onto her. She ran her fingers over Y/N’s arm with a smile on her face.

“Wow,” Carol giggled. Y/N chuckled against her.

“Wow indeed,” Y/N agreed. She pressed a kiss to the healing bite mark she had left on the spot where Carol’s neck met her shoulder. The blonde shuddered, feeling a small wave of arousal. Y/N chuckled against her skin. “Sorry.”

“God don’t try and arouse me anymore! I don’t think I can go another round,” Carol groaned. Y/N smiled and cuddled closer to her. “Soo, did we just…you know…mate?”

“Technically, no. Dragons mate when both pairs are either in heat or in rut and when they both bite each other. The bite will mix their blood and bond them for life,” Y/N explained. She kissed the spot again, making Carol shiver. “What I did, was just mark you so everyone knows your mine.”

“Never thought you were the jealous type,” Carol chuckled. She looked at Y/N, seeing the blush that came to her face.

“I-I’m not jealous!” Y/N argued. 

“Uh huh, sure you aren’t. You normally just possessively bite me,” Carol chuckled. Y/N groaned and buried her head against her neck.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have left marks like I did,” Y/N apologized. Carol gently coaxed Y/N to look up and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. She pulled away to see the love in those Y/E/C eyes.

“I should be the one apologizing. I should’ve left more bite marks on you,” Carol husked. Y/N’s eyes dilated, and she moved to straddle Carol’s lips. 

“Well, why don’t we fix that.”

“Maybe I should hang out with Thor more often if it means you get this possessive.”

“Sssh, no talk of the God of Thunder while we are in bed.”

* * *

+1 Carol Being the Possessive/Protective one

Carol and Y/N had decided to go to a bar, which was rare for Y/N. She didn’t like the loud noises. Plus, the alcohol did nothing to her. It didn’t even give her a slight buzz. Carol was the same with the Kree blood in her system, but she still liked the atmosphere. She liked how carefree it was and how much fun she had on the dancefloor. Y/N merely joined her for moral support. They were currently dancing on the dancefloor, feeling the music in their bones. They smoothly moved around each other, laughing as they moved. It was fun dancing together. Carol almost tripped and Y/N caught her with a smile on her face.

“You good?” Y/N chuckled. Carol smiled and squeezed her hand.

“I’m good! I’m going to get us another drink!” Carol yelled over the music.

“You don’t think you’ve had enough?” Y/N teased. Carol playfully rolled her eyes.

“Not like we can get drunk,” Carol answered. Y/N smiled and moved off the dancefloor while Carol went to the bar. It was relaxing being out with Y/N. It wasn’t often that they could do something fun like this. “Two waters please!”

Just because they couldn’t get drunk, didn’t mean she was going to keep ordering alcohol. She could feel how dry her throat was and knew she needed water. Once the bartender brought her their water she turned around to see some woman talking to Y/N. Her girlfriend was smiling at the woman, but Carol could tell that she was uncomfortable. The woman was in her personal space, smiling innocently up at her while her fingers trailed along Y/N’s arm. Okay, who the hell did this lady think she was? Carol abandoned their drinks and stalked over to her girlfriend who looked at her with a pleading look in her eyes. Carol cleared her throat, making the woman turn to meet her gaze.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked. Carol crossed her arms.

“Yeah, you can keep your hands off my girlfriend,” Carol seethed. The woman glared at her and scooted closer to Y/N.

“I don’t see your name on her, so she’s obviously not yours,” the woman sassed. Carol fumed and stomped closer before gripping the back of Y/N’s neck to pull her in for hard kiss. She felt her girlfriend’s flinch and felt bad for catching her off guard. She pulled away to run her fingertips along Y/N’s lips, earning her a soft sigh. Her attention turned back to the upset woman.

“She’s my girlfriend. Touch her again and I’ll mess you up,” Carol threatened. She let her body glow with her powers and the woman stalked off in a hissy fit. Carol watched her go with a feeling of triumph in her chest. She wasn’t usally that possessive of Y/N, but in a weird way it felt good. She didn’t normally like PDA, but this time it felt right. Carol turned her attention back to Y/N and pulled her to the dancefloor. The music had changed to a slow song and Carol wrapped her arms around Y/N’s neck, feeling the melody guide their feet. 

“So you can threaten someone, but I can’t?” Y/N teased. Carol found herself blushing and rested her forehead against Y/N’s. 

“I don’t know what came over me. I just saw her all over you and was like, hell no. Get your hands off my mate,” Carol rambled. Y/N’s eyes twinkled in delight and Carol realized what she had said. Mate. She had never called Y/N her mate when they weren’t in the safety of their bedroom.

“ **You called me mate!** ” Y/N exclaimed. Carol chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her nose.

“ **I mean, I am your mate. We just haven’t gone through everything yet to make it official.”**

**“You called me mate in public!”**

**“I did,”** Carol nodded. Y/N had the dopiest smile on her face and she twirled Carol around, much to the displeasure of the people around them. The woman giggled and Carol found herself laughing alongside her. Y/N gently placed her down and entwined their fingers, staring into her brown eyes with her own Y/E/C eyes.

“ **You’re my mate,”** Y/N dreamily sighed. 

“ **And you’re my mate…anyone who tries to get in the way of that is going to have a photon blast to the face.”**

**“If you get to blast someone, I get to light someone on fire next time they flirt with you.”**

**“We can discuss this later.”**

**“Okay mate.”**

**“You’re a goof…but you’re my goof,”** Carol giggled. 

“ **Forever and always your goof,”** Y/N chuckled. 


	18. I Promise I Won't Leave You (Alex Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Request: Scenario with alex danvers where reader got into an accident during one of her missions and fell into a 3 month coma. Alex and superfriends are always in her room, praying that she’ll wake up. When the reader does wakeup, she has to go through rehabilitation, but Alex is there for her for every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mine Exploseion, loss of limbs, PTSD, angst

Y/N panted as she fireman carried one of her fellow agents behind cover. This wasn’t what she expected to happen. The DEO had sent her small team to take down some secret anti-alien organization. They had reminded Y/N of Cadums and the agents of liberty. The organization had already attacked an alien shelter and a school that was open to teaching aliens. The DEO had been furiously tracking them and they finally found a lead. The organization had been planning an attack at Amity Island. With this knowledge, J’onn had sent Y/N and her team to intervene and apprehend the anti-alien league. Needless to say, they hadn’t been properly prepared. Their attackers had been expecting them and most of Y/N’s squad was dead. Her heart ached at the knowledge and she carefully placed her second in command behind the crates they were hiding behind. Her friend, Ben, grunted when she put him down and he gave her a tired look.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. I need you to move. I can’t cover us if I’m carrying you,” Y/N chastised. She lightly hit Ben’s shoulder with her fist, earning a small smile from him. “Come on. You promised to buy Al and I dinner.”

“I promised you. Not you and your girlfriend,” Ben painfully chuckled.

“Don’t you know? We’re a package deal,” Y/N chuckled. She peeked over the edge of their barrier, seeing the enemies on the other side of the building. Her eyes found the bodies of her fallen comrades and she said a silent prayer. She would personally make sure their remains were taken home. Ben grunted as he weakly got to his feet and Y/N turned her attention back to him. They would need to be careful getting out of here. Ben wasn’t in a fighting condition. She nodded at him and the two of them did their best to sneak away from their attackers. They made it a few steps before they heard a deadly click. Ben’s eyes widened and he looked down at the small land mine he had stepped on.

“Shit,” Y/N cursed. The pressure plated mine shone dangerously in the dim room, taunting them with its danger. They had found most of them, but they had missed this one. “Don’t move around too much! I’ll figure something out!”

Y/N flipped her watch open, pressing the button that would call Kara. She didn’t want to involve the superhero when she was at the Fortress of Solitude, but she needed her. Ben shook his head and Y/N could see the tears that fell from his eyes.

“T-tell my wife I love her. Please?” Ben begged. 

“No! You’re going to tell her yourself; you hear me? You aren’t going to die here,” Y/N argued. She thought about her options and none of them were good. Someone was going to have to take the fall. She weighed less than Ben and switching places with him would surely detonate it. But maybe this one was defective like the others they had found. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a slight delay. A long enough delay to get Ben away from the explosion. Y/N grit her teeth. She would take that chance. She wasn’t going to let Ben go without a fight.

“Y/N? I-I don’t know what to do,” Ben stammered. 

“Just close your eyes. Okay? I’ll stay with you until it’s over,” Y/N promised. Ben took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Y/N didn’t waste any time. She ran forward, shoving Ben aside before she quickly replaced his spot. She watched as her friend tumbled backwards. Her shove was meant to push him even further away, but hopefully he was far enough to avoid some damage. Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the explosion and the excruciating pain that accompanied it. Her vision went black and her last thoughts were of Alex. Of her beautiful, wonderful girlfriend who she was leaving behind. God, she should’ve taken Alex on that vacation she had wanted.

* * *

Point of View Change

Alex tiredly sighed as she looked over Y/N’s medical charts. Kara had gotten to Amity Island right as the explosion detonated. She had snatched Y/N away from the remaining explosion. Though, she hadn’t been fast enough. The explosion had taken both of the woman’s legs and her right arm. There had been nothing left of her legs and shrapnel had imbedded itself deep into her arm, leaving it infected. Dr. Hamilton had to amputate her arm to save her life. The medics had worked hard getting Y/N’s vitals stable and she had coded more times than Alex was comfortable with. 

That had been three months ago. Three long months. They had to put Y/N in a medically induced coma to help her body heal. During this time, Alex and the Superfriends had religiously visited the downed member of their small family. Kara would recount her exploits as Supergirl while she dramatically moved around the room. Her bubbly personality used to always bring an annoyed smile to Y/N’s face. Nia and J’onn would sit by Y/N’s bedside, giving her safe and happy dreams. They filled her with the warmth that they could while she was unconscious. Winn and Lena were working on prosthetics for Y/N. The geniuses would run ideas off while they sat in Y/N’s room, keeping the unconscious woman company when the others couldn’t. Alex. Well, Alex was having a hard time with everything going on. She didn’t know how to help Y/N and she found herself merely sitting beside her girlfriend, holding her hand gently to avoid hurting her more. The redhead was slowly losing her mind waiting for the love of her life to wake. Things weren’t the same without her girlfriend. She couldn’t eat without her. Couldn’t sleep. Hell, she couldn’t breathe without her. Y/N put the Sun in the sky for Alex. Brought her a light that Alex had been missing since her father had died. Alex needed Y/N to wake up.

There was a knock on the door, making Alex jump to her feet. She wobbled slightly from her lack of sleep and nutrition, but she straightened her posture. The door slid open, revealing Kara and Lena. The women gave her a small smile before entering the room. Alex sighed and took her seat while Kara came to sit next to her. Her sister’s super suit was absent, and she was dressed casually. Her usual bubbly personality seemed gloom in the medical room. 

“How you doing?” Kara quietly asked. Alex looked into concerned blue eyes with a heavy feeling in her chest.

“I-I’m hanging in there. I just wish she’d wake up,” Alex answered. Kara nodded and looked back at Y/N’s unconscious form.

“Her body needs rest,” Kara murmured. Alex nodded and watched Lena check Y/N’s vitals. The genius didn’t want the doctors to overlook anything and she always checked the monitors when she entered. Dr. Hamilton had initially been annoyed by the Luthor, but eventually let it slide. Lena was just worried like everyone else.

“Her vitals are looking good. Hopefully she wakes up soon,” Lena commented. Alex leaned back in her chair with groan. Her back was hurting from sitting so long. “Do you want to take a break? Kara and I can watch Y/N.”

“No. I’m alright. I’m just going to stand up for a bit,” Alex argued. She got to her feet and stretched, groaning when everything cracked. Rao, she needed a massage. Kara frowned at her.

“You need to go rest. That didn’t sound healthy,” Kara ordered. Alex frowned at her sister.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re barely standing. I bet I could knock you over with a finger.”

“You’re the Girl of Steel. You should be able to knock me down with a finger.”

“That’s not the point. The point is, you need rest,” Kara. Alex shook her head and started to pace. Pacing was what she did now. When she grew restless from sitting too long, she passed. When she needed a release that wouldn’t cloud her mind like alcohol, she paced. Pacing was all she could do while she waited.

  
“I can’t rest. Not yet. I need to be awake for Y/N,” Alex stated. She felt her body protest with every word. She knew she needed to sleep, but she was scared to. She was scared that if she fell asleep, Y/N wouldn’t wake up. That her girlfriend would pass while she was sleeping. Lena came to her side and squeezed her shoulder.

“Can we at least get you something to eat?” Lena asked. Alex gave her friend a thankful smile.

“That’d be great,” Alex nodded. Lena patted her shoulder before tilting her head at Kara.

“Love? You coming with?” Lena asked. Kara dopily smiled and used her superspeed to get to Lena’s side. She pecked her on the cheek.

“Of course!” Kara beamed. The blonde looked at her sister with a tentative smile. “Nooans?”

“Only if you get me my own pack of dumplings,” Alex smiled back. Kara sped to the redhead’s side, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. Alex grunted at the impact.

“It’ll be okay,” Kara whispered. Alex felt her eyes burn and she buried her face against her sister’s shoulder. 

“I hope so,” Alex mumbled. Kara pulled away to kiss her forehead before leaving the room with Lena. The moment the door closed; Alex’s shoulders sagged. It was exhausting pretending to be alright when she wasn’t. Her feet moved on their own accord and she found herself occupying the same spot she had been sitting in the last three months. She gently took Y/N’s good hand in hers, tracing patterns on the back of her hand. She couldn’t look at Y/N’s face. She couldn’t look at how frail she looked with the mask on her face. It was better than the breathing tube, but it was still hard to look at. 

“I don’t know why I do this. Why I talk to you when you can’t respond. I don’t even know if you can hear me,” Alex sighed. She brought Y/N’s hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s knuckles before resting her forehead against her hand. “I hope you can hear me. It’s…it’s been awful without you. Unbearable. I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. I can’t breathe without you. I need you to wake up, okay? I need you to wake up so I can take you on that vacation you wanted. I know how much you wanted to go see sharks in person and whale watching. I can’t take you if you don’t wake up. So please, wake up. I love you and I can’t do this without you.”

Alex felt a soft squeeze and her head shot up to see tired Y/E/C eyes staring back at her. Her own brown eyes filled with tears and lunged forward to wrap her arms around Y/N’s neck. She felt Y/N sigh in return and forced herself to pull away. Y/N opened her mouth to speak, but her voice cracked in disuse. 

“Hold on. Let me take the mask off and get you some ice,” Alex sniffled. She gently moved the mask away and grabbed her cup of water from the nightstand. She used her fingers to pluck an ice cube out of it and held it to Y/N’s dry lips. “Suck on this.”

Y/N nodded and took the ice cube in her mouth. She slowly sucked on the ice cube while Alex pushed the call button for Dr. Hamilton. Y/N cleared her throat and Alex expectantly watched her girlfriend try and articulate her words.

“W-what h-happened?” Y/N rasped. Alex wasn’t sure how to answer that. She didn’t want to startle Y/N with the knowledge of losing her limbs. It would be better to slowly break the news. Alex gently took Y/N’s good hand in hers.

“There was an accident on your mission,” Alex answered. Y/N frowned and met Alex’s gaze with confused Y/E/C eyes. 

“What?” Y/N questioned. 

“Your team was outnumbered and outgunned. You got Ben out of there, but there were…complications,” Alex stated. The redhead watched the gears turn in Y/N’s head, seeing the moment Y/N remembered what happened. She tried to get off the bed and Alex carefully held her down. “Hey. You were hurt badly. You need to stay still.”

“Where’s Ben?! Is he alright?!” Y/N exclaimed. She moved her legs and her eyes widened. Her hand ripped away from Alex’s to tear the blanket aside before the redhead could stop her. Alex helplessly watched as Y/N took in the extent of her injuries. Of her missing legs and right arm. Her Y/E/C eyes stared in shock at her missing appendages.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. We’ll figure it out,” Alex assured. Y/N’s hand tangled in her Y/H/L Y/H/C and Alex could see the panic that was beginning to surface. She moved into her girlfriend’s line of sight, hoping to give her something to focus on. “Y/N/N? Y/N/N, focus on me, okay? Just on me.”

Y/N’s eyes found hers and Alex could see the turmoil that was plaguing the love of her life. The turmoil and the pain that clouded her normally caring, confident eyes. 

“Can I touch you?” Alex asked. Y/N untangled her hand and held it out to Alex. The redhead quickly took the trembling hand in her own and brought her lips to Y/N’s knuckles. She pressed a caring kiss to her girlfriend’s skin, seeing the shaky breath Y/N took. “Just focus on my touch, okay? Take your time.”

Y/N nodded, and Alex patiently waited for her breathing to even out. She wished she could do more to help, but there wasn’t much more she could do. All she could do was give Y/N something to focus on other than her panic at losing her limbs. Y/N weakly pulled on Alex’s hand and the redhead carefully moved to sit behind her. Wrapping her arms around Y/N, Alex could feel her body shaking. She could also hear sniffling. Y/N rarely cried. Alex pulled her closer, engulfing the distraught woman with her warmth. 

“You’re going to be okay. We’ll figure it out,” Alex promised. She pressed a soft kiss to the side of Y/N’s head, hoping that her girlfriend believed her words. 

* * *

A Month Later

Y/N sighed as she stared out the window of L-Corp. It wasn’t her favorite place in the world, but at least she had a great view. She could see all of National City from here. It was somehow soothing seeing the city stretched out before her. What wasn’t soothing was the bickering coming from Alex, Lena, and Winn. The three of them had been arguing for the last twenty minutes now. Something about the schematics being wrong. Y/N wasn’t sure what they were talking about. All she knew was that this was becoming normal for them. Within the first three weeks of waking, she had been cleared to leave the DEO. During those weeks, she had tirelessly worked to use only one arm, but it was both physically and mentally taxing. Lena, Alex, and Winn had been working just as hard as she had been. They were working on making her prosthetics…that she didn’t want. She didn’t want them because they wouldn’t be the same as her real limbs. She wouldn’t be able to feel the sand on her feet or feel the softness of Alex’s hair in her fingers. It wouldn’t be the same. A loud crash made her jump and flashes of the accident shot through her mind. She closed her eyes and willed the images to leave. To stop tormenting her. She was safe. She was with Alex, Winn, and Lena. They wouldn’t let anything happen to her. There was a gust of wind then a warmth that covered her entire body. Her eyes blinked open, seeing familiar blue eyes staring back at her. Kara, decked in her Supergirl outfit, gave her a reassuring smile. 

“You’re okay,” Kara assured. Y/N’s fingers found the fabric of Kara’s cape, feeling the silkiness of the garment that helped ground her. She nodded and leaned back in her wheelchair. 

“S-sorry. The noise startled me,” Y/N sighed. Kara nodded and took a seat on the chair beside her.

“I heard your heartbeat quicken. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“Sometimes I forget how good your hearing is,” Y/N grumbled. She saw Kara smile and returned it with a small one of her own. “You didn’t overstep. You helped me…again. Thank you.”

Kara sighed and looked out the window. “I should’ve gotten there sooner.”

Y/N shook her head and used the remote on her wheelchair to get to Kara’s side. The blonde side eyed her as she moved to her side. She took the superhero’s hand in hers, giving it a tight squeeze.

“You got there as soon as you could. Alex said that if you hadn’t gotten there when you did, I wouldn’t be sitting here. So, I thank you for that. For giving Alex and I a future together,” Y/N firmly stated. Kara looked at her with tears in her eyes and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. She grunted from the embrace, feeling her bones creak in protest. “Kara, too tight.”

Kara quickly moved away with a blush on her face. “I’m sorry! I just, I wanted to hug you.”

“It’s alright Little Danvers. I appreciated the hug,” Y/N smiled. Kara smiled back and they both looked up when Alex walked towards them. The redhead had an upset crinkle on her face, making Y/N smile. That upset crinkle meant that Alex was ready to either strangle Winn or not allow Lena over for dinner. “Hey babe, you good?”

“I’m going to strangle Winn,” Alex grumbled. Y/N chuckled and heard Kara’s giggling from beside her. Alex took a seat beside her, continuing to grumble under her breath.

“Is that what the crash was about?” Y/N asked. Alex’s eyes widened and her head whipped around to look at her in panic.

“Are you okay?! We didn’t startle you, did we?!” Alex frantically asked. Y/N gave Alex a sad smile. Ever since the accident, Alex had been on edge when it came to Y/N’s mental and physical health. Y/N would often find the woman tiptoeing around the house and padding things to help with sudden noises. If Y/N hadn’t spoken to Kara beforehand, Alex would’ve had her super sister carrying Y/N around everywhere they went. That would’ve been ridiculous. Y/N held out her hand to her girlfriend who eagerly took it in her own.

“I’m alright. Kara was here to help,” Y/N assured. Alex sighed and dropped her head.

“I should’ve been watching better.”

“Hey. It’s not your fault. You can’t stop every loud noise from happening.”

Alex shook her head and Y/N was thinking the redhead would pull away, but she didn’t. She merely ran her fingers over her knuckles. Y/N wished she could hug Alex. Show her how much she loved her and appreciated her. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Y/N asked. Alex looked up at her with a small smile.

“Nothing. It’s alright,” Alex answered. Y/N frowned and wanted to protest but her girlfriend got to her feet. “Did you want to talk to Lena and Winn about the prosthetics?”

“Ugh,” Y/N groaned. She didn’t want to talk to them about this. She knew it was for her, but that didn’t make it any better. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, no. I need to…I’m just not looking forward to it.”

“After you guys talk, I’ll treat you to lunch!” Kara beamed. Y/N chuckled and let Alex push her towards the lab. 

“Only if I get to choose where we eat,” Y/N stated. Kara enthusiastically nodded and followed close behind them. She playfully poked Alex’s side, making the redhead swat her fingers away. It was entertaining listening to them playfully bicker and Y/N relaxed into her wheelchair. There was something soothing about hearing Kara and Alex’s laughter. 

When they arrived at the lab, Lena and Winn were hunched over one of the tables. Winn was typing away at his tablet while Lena tinkered with something in front of her. The brunette looked up with a smile on her face and Kara sped to her girlfriend’s side. She picked her up and spun her around, eliciting a string of giggles from the CEO.

“Hello love. How was superhero business?” Lena asked. Kara gently put her down and took her Supergirl stance.

“Nothing that I couldn’t handle!” Kara joked. Lena giggled and patted Kara’s chest before looking over at Y/N.

“Hello Y/N.”

“Hey Lena…Hi Winn,” Y/N greeted. Winn grinned and put his tablet down to give her a hug.

“Hello my favorite Rockstar!” Winn greeted. Y/N amusedly rolled her eyes and patted Winn on the back before pulling away from the hug. “You here to see what we’ve been working on?”

“Yup,” Y/N nodded. Winn moved to the table and grabbed one of the leg prosthetics.

“We’ve got almost everything made. The biggest thing we’re working on right now is wiring to your nerves. We want to make it so you can move everything just like normal.”

“Like _Fullmetal Alchemist_?”

“Yes! Exactly like that. We’ve almost got it though.”

“What’s the material made out of?” Y/N asked. Lena picked up the arm prosthetic and Y/N chuckled at Kara who hadn’t released the CEO from her hug.

“Kara got some Nth metal from Argo City. If we did everything right, you should have extra strength in the prosthetics along with the ability to handle extreme weather. They won’t corrode in water and won’t need to be taken off unless we need to adjust anything,” Lena answered.

“Plus! You might be able to fly!” Kara exclaimed. Y/N found herself smiling.

“Really? Can we take one out now?” Y/N asked.

“No. Not until we test it…and Kara, if I catch you and Y/N out before we test things, I’m grounding you,” Alex threatened. Kara pouted and Y/N giggled at her girlfriend’s threat. She gently pulled Alex down for a chaste kiss, feeling the redhead relax against her lips. Pulling away, she saw the loving look in those brown eyes.

“I was teasing. I wouldn’t take them out without your approval,” Y/N assured. Alex kissed her forehead before standing to her full height.

“If we go through with everything, we should have things ready for you in the next week. That is, if you want to do this,” Alex stated. Y/N nodded and thought about the whole situation. She really didn’t want the prosthetics, but it was hard having to rely on others and not being able to work. Though, she knew she was still perfectly capable of being successful at work and in life without them. Although, possibly being able to fly was very tempting.

“I want to do this,” Y/N answered. She tilted her head back to meet Alex’s worried gaze. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

A Week Later

Alex anxiously waited for Y/N to become accustomed to the prosthetics. The surgery had been easy, and the Nth metal easily attached to the parts that they had surgically placed on Y/N’s skin. Now, they were just waiting for the numbing agents to clear. Y/N had been a good sport while they connected her nerves and luckily Kara had been there to quickly stop her from accidently kicking anyone. They should’ve predicted that, but honestly, they thought the numbing agent would’ve prevented that kind of response. 

“How you feeling?” Alex asked. Y/N shrugged while Lena and Winn were getting ready to run some tests.

“I…I don’t know. It feels weird,” Y/N answered.

“It should. Your body isn’t used to the prosthetics yet,” Alex spoke. Y/N nodded, and Lena came to the Y/H/C haired woman.

“Okay, let’s run some tests here. Can you lift your arm up?” Lena asked. Alex watched as Y/N focus on lifting her arm and felt relief seep into her bones when it shakily lifted into the air. “Good, once you put it down, try lifting each leg once.”

Again, it took a few seconds for it to work, but eventually Y/N succeeded. Lena nodded with a smile on her face and typed somethings on her tablet. Winn came towards Y/N with a thumbtack.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” Winn commanded. Y/N frowned but closed her eyes anyways. Winn took that opportunity to poke Y/N’s prosthetic hand, making the woman jump.

“Ow Winn! What the hell!” Y/N exclaimed. Alex grinned and saw Y/N’s jaw drop. She looked at her with shocked Y/E/C eyes. “I felt that?!”

“So, our theory on her being able to feel things was correct,” Alex beamed. Y/N snatched the thumbtack from Winn and poked her legs, grinning at herself while she did. Alex could see the tears that were threatening to fall and knew that she looked similar to her girlfriend. She was glad that their theory had been proven right. Y/N held the thumbtack in her Nth hand and crushed it in her palm. “Well, that wasn’t something we thought would happen.”

“Holy shit, I have super strength,” Y/N gaped. Alex groaned. They were going to have a lot of broken objects at their apartment.

“When Kara gets back from her emergency, I’ll tell her to help you control yourself,” Alex sighed. Y/N nodded and handed Lena the dust from the thumbtack before trying to get off the bed. Alex rushed to her side and gently pushed Y/N back on the bed. “Hey! You can’t just get up like that. You’re going to have to go through therapy to get back on your feet.”

“I have to do something though!” Y/N retorted. Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What’s so important that you need to do it right now?” Alex asked. She was startled when a pair of arms engulfed her in a tight hug. Her eyes widened and she looked down at Y/N’s messy hair.

“This. I needed to hug you,” Y/N mumbled against her chest. Alex felt like a weight was lifted from her chest while her girlfriend hugged her. It felt like this single hug took away months of pain and sorrow. Like her entire being just needed Y/N’s arms around her to help her heal. She found herself crying and she buried her face against Y/N’s hair. Her body was wracked with sobs and she moved her arms to hug her girlfriend back. “I love you. So, so much.”

“I love you too,” Alex sniffled. She moved her head away to press a searing kiss to Y/N’s lips. She felt Y/N’s fingers tangle in her hair and heard the content rumble from Y/N’s chest. They pulled away when air became a necessity and Alex rested her forehead against Y/N’s. Crying Y/E/C eyes stared back at her. 

“You think these things can make me fly?” Y/N asked. Alex wetly chuckled and tangled their fingers together. 

“Maybe. I’m giving you a helmet though. Knowing how clumsy you are, you’ll run headfirst into building.”

“That sounds more like a Kara thing to do.”

“It’s a Y/N thing and a Kara thing.”

“Thanks for the confidence babe.”

“Anytime Y/N/N.”

* * *

One Month Later

Y/N huffed as she ran beside Alex, trying her best to keep up with her girlfriend. Over the last month, she had been working hard with Alex by her side through her rehabilitation. It hadn’t been easy. It was hard getting accustomed to her new limbs and she found it even harder to manage her strength. Luckily, Kara was there for the strength part but everything else was all Alex. The redhead spent her days helping Y/N start walking again and strengthening her body to work alongside her Nth metal limbs. That wasn’t even counting the PTSD that she struggled with. Alex was patient with her in every moment and the two of them went to therapy together to help each other heal. It wasn’t their favorite thing to do, but it was needed. These morning runs were one of the things their therapist had told them to do. Y/N greatly enjoyed them, even though Alex kicked her butt. Said redhead was jogging in place a few feet away.

“Come on slow poke! I can’t wait all day!” Alex teased. Y/N flipped her off, earning her a string of laughter from her girlfriend. She caught up to Alex and hunched over to catch her breath.

“I’m tapping out,” Y/N panted. Alex smiled and they started to walk instead of run. The redhead’s fingers intwined with hers while they walked the empty forest path. “Do you have to go that fast?”

“I wasn’t going that fast. You were just slow,” Alex shrugged. Y/N playfully bumbed her shoulder against Alex’s, making her chuckle.

“You know, once I get my cardio back, I’m going to run circles around you.”

“Uh huh. Keep dreaming Y/N/N.”

Y/N smiled and had an idea. They hadn’t practiced flying that much but she wanted to try it out. Maybe with Alex wasn’t the best idea, but she was positive she wouldn’t fail. Before the redhead could react, she wrapped her arms around her waist and shot into the air. Alex’s surprised gasp filled the air while Y/N shot above the trees. They were high enough that they could see the tops of the trees, but not high enough where she couldn’t save them if needed. Alex pinched her cheek, making her hiss in pain.

“Ow!” Y/N exclaimed.

“What are you doing?!” Alex seethed.

“Taking you flying. What’s it look like?” Y/N answered. She felt Alex wrap her arms around her neck and she moved the woman to hold her bridal style. “I’ve got you.”

“Yeah? Until you lose power to float.”

“That won’t happen…for another ten minutes.”

“Y/N!”

“Relax! Just enjoy the view,” Y/N protested. Alex sighed in her arms and the two of them stared at the trees. It was peaceful out here, even if the city was just over the hill. Y/N took a deep breath, feeling the air fill her lungs. She knew they would have to get down soon, but she was going to enjoy it while she could. 

“You look relaxed,” Alex stated. Y/N looked down at her girlfriend, seeing the tint of pink to her cheeks from the Sun and from their run.

  
“And you look beautiful,” Y/N complimented. Alex’s cheeks turned redder and she buried her face against her chest. “Aww, I made you blush!”

“Oh, shut it,” Alex mumbled. Y/N chuckled and felt Alex’s hand on her chest where her heart was. The redhead gripped tightly to her shirt, making Y/N frown. “I was so scared that I almost lost you.”

Y/N’s eyes widened, and she looked down at her girlfriend. She couldn’t see her face, but she was sure there was a sad frown on her face. She knew Alex was having a hard time with everything, but she had never heard her say she was scared. Alex Danvers didn’t get scared. Y/N gently maneuvered Alex in her arms, holding her steady with her Nth metal arm. She used her non-metal hand to gently force Alex to meet her gaze. Teary brown eyes stared up at her, making Y/N’s heart break. 

“Babe,” Y/N sadly sighed. Alex leaned into her touch and Y/N wished she could take away the pain she saw. 

“I just…you almost didn’t make it,” Alex sadly stated. Y/N tenderly ran her thumb across her cheek.

“I’m right here. I know it was a close one, but I’m here. I wasn’t going to leave you behind. I will never leave you. I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you too much to leave you behind, Alex Danvers,” Y/N vowed. Alex hugged her tightly, moving her head to press against her chest. Y/N cradled her close to her, letting her warmth soothe the two of them. “You’re the light of my life. The Sun in my sky. So long as you are in my life, I will stay by your side.”

Alex cupped Y/N’s cheeks and pulled her into a sweet kiss. She leaned into her lips and made sure she held the redhead close. She could kiss her for the rest of her life. They reluctantly pulled away when air became a necessity. Alex rested her forehead against hers with a smile on her face. 

“How much longer can you stay in the air?” Alex asked. 

Y/N shrugged. “Eh, probably a few more minutes.”

“Probably? Okay, I don’t want you falling to your death when you just promised me you wouldn’t die.”

“Okay, okay,” Y/N chuckled. She slowly hovered towards the ground with Alex holding her close. As they lowered, Y/N remembered what she had thought before blacking out when the explosion happened. “Hey babe?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t we go on vacation?”

“I like the sound of that. Where would we go?”

“How about (INSERT YOUR DREAM VACATION SPOT)?”

“Anywhere with you is fine. I don’t even care if we just stayed at home.”

“I mean, I can think of a few things we can do at home,” Y/N husked. Alex smirked at her and tilted her head at her.

“Yeah? Like what?” Alex husked. Y/N playfully nipped at her ear, making the redhead shiver.

“Let’s go home and I’ll show you,” Y/N whispered. Alex enthusiastically nodded and Y/N smiled. They needed to talk more about what had happened, but for now she needed to show Alex how much she loved her. That was what was important. Her girlfriend raked her fingers over the nape of her neck and Y/N shivered in excitement. This was going to be a fun rest of the day.


	19. You Don't Have to Stay With Them Pt. 1 (Rey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is trying to find her place in the world and reader is trying to help her brother as best as she can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Not following Canon

Rey struggled against the restraints that were strapping her to the interrogation room table. Why had she left Jakku? She should’ve just stayed there rather than traveling with Finn. Things were simpler there. There, she didn’t have to worry about being hunted down by the First Order. There, she could be waiting for her parents to return. If she had stayed on Jakku, she would’ve been free of Kylo Ren’s grasp. She had tried hard to fight back, but the force wielder had knocked her unconscious and now she was being held captive. He wanted information. The location of Luke Skywalker. Despite her fear for her life, she wasn’t going to give him the location. If the First Order got his location, they would destroy the last bit of hope there was for the Resistance. She wouldn’t let that happen. 

The door slid open and Rey watched as Ren stalked into the room. His black cape fluttered behind him, making it seem like he glided over the ground. He was intimidating, even when he wasn’t saying a word. The table Rey was lying on lifted, so she was sitting straight up. Ren stalked around her.

“If you tell me Skywalker’s location, then I’ll let you go,” Ren stated. His voice was muffled from the mask on his face, but Rey could tell that he was frustrated. Instead of answering, she merely glared at him. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of an answer. Ren held out his hand and pulled her towards him. The entire table moved, making her lie towards the floor. Ren cupped her chin with his glove covered hand, forcing her gaze to meet his covered face. 

“I can feel your defiance. Your resistance. If you keep resisting, then I’ll force it out of you. This is your last chance,” Ren threatened. 

“No,” Rey growled. Ren shook his head and held his hand in front of Rey’s face. Searing pain made Rey yell in protest. It felt like her head was being ripped apart from the inside. Like her head was going to explode at any moment. She could feel Ren picking at her memories and she focused as hard as she could on suppressing the map, creating walls around the memory. Ren pushed harder and Rey’s screams echoed in the room. She knew she couldn’t hold off much longer. She would tire and he would get the location.

“Lord Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke would like to see you,” a voice spoke. The pressure in Rey’s head receded and she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

“Tell the Supreme Leader that I am busy,” Ren seethed. 

“You and I both know that it doesn’t matter if you’re busy,” the voice argued. Rey watched Ren’s feet stomp away and she wondered when he would return. Her body hurt from his meddling and torture. If he came back too soon, she wasn’t sure if she could hide the location from him. She was startled when the table she was lying on returned to an upright position. A figure stood in front of her. They had a mask that was similar to Ren’s on their face, but their figure looked more feminine. The woman looked towards the door before stepping closer to Rey. The brunette tiredly watched the woman approach and her eyes slid closed when a hand reached towards her. Was she gifted in the force like Ren? Was this woman going to torture her too? She was surprised when the hand rested against her forehead. She was even more surprised when her body was filled with warmth. The aching and fatigue in her body disappeared with the warmth that she felt, and she sighed in relief. The woman pulled her hand away and Rey instantly missed the soft touch.

“Use what energy I gave you to get away.”

“What? How?”

“I’ll send a guard in and you take control of their mind. It should be easy, even for someone who wasn’t trained in using the force.”

“But—”

“No buts. If you don’t go now, you won’t get a second chance,” the woman warned. She stepped away from Rey, heading towards the door. 

“Wait!” Rey called out. The woman stopped and Rey wished she would take her helmet off. “Why did you help me?”

The woman stood there quietly, and Rey wondered if she would answer. The woman straightened her posture and left the room without answering Rey. The brunette watched her go with a tingling feeling in her body. Like the woman hadn’t actually left. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but she knew one thing. She needed to get out of here.

* * *

Point of View Change

Starkiller Base

Y/N silently watched as Supreme Leader Snoke’s hologram hollered and berated Ren. As much as she wanted to intervene, she knew better. Her words would only make Snoke angrier. Her eyes stayed downcast as he spoke, and she could feel the tension in the air. Ren stood his ground while he spoke to Snoke and Y/N wished he would stop. It never ended well when Ren argued. 

“First, you fail me in bringing me the droid. Then, you tell me you’ve found someone who saw the map and then failed to retrieve the information. What else will you fail me with?” Snoke berated.

“I’ll find the girl. She’s got the map and she’s strong in the force. We can have her join us!” Ren spoke. 

“Join us? How do you expect her to join us, when you can’t even hold her captive? You’ve failed at even making sure she stayed in our grasp!”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t get away this time!”

“And how are you doing that?!” Snoke boomed. The room seemed to shake with his anger and Y/N had to suppress her shiver of fear. “You tell me you can do things…but you fail me each time.”

“I won’t fail you this time!” Ren protested. Y/N heard Ren gasp, before she didn’t hear anything. Her eyes shot up, seeing the man being lifted into the air.

“I am tired of your failure,” Snoke seethed. Y/N found herself getting to her feet before she could stop herself.

“Stop!” Y/N yelled. Bad move. A crushing pressure wrapped around her throat and she futilely clawed at the invisible force. Her legs would’ve crumbled beneath her if Snoke wasn’t holding her up. 

“You dare raise your voice to me?” Snoke questioned. Y/N felt Snoke probe at her mind and she tried to reason with him. A surprised look came to his face and he released both her and Ren from his grasp. Y/N gasped for breath, holding onto her released throat. “Perhaps you are of more use to me than I thought…go. Find the scavenger and bring her to me.”

Y/N nodded and tried to get to her feet, but her legs failed her. They felt like jelly beneath her and she couldn’t find the strength to rise. She heard Snoke’s amused laughter fill her head, making her grit her teeth. Showing weakness was the last thing she wanted. A steady pair of hands helped her to her feet, and she looked up, seeing Ren’s masked face looking down at her. Reluctantly, she let him help her to her feet and the two of them left the communication room. They silently made their way towards her room, ignoring the looks from officers and storm troopers. It wasn’t their business anyways. Ren helped her into her room and carefully helped her sit on the bed. Y/N sighed and slid her helmet off her face, running her fingers through her Y/H/L Y/H/C hair. It felt good taking that stupid helmet off. 

“Are you alright?” Ren asked. Y/N looked up at him, seeing that he had taken off his mask. His dark eyes held a familiar comfort in them that only Y/N would see. 

“Why do you argue with him? You know it never ends well,” Y/N asked.

“He just doesn’t trust that I can do things. He thinks I’m a child,” Ren answered.

“To him, we are children. He’s older than us and wiser. He’s our master for a reason,” Y/N retorted. She saw the dark look that came to Ren’s face and knew he was over talking to her about this. Ren pushed away and stormed out of the room, leaving Y/N alone. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. She focused on breathing. Trying to catch her breath and ease her mind. Snoke wasn’t physically there. He couldn’t hurt them here. Sure, he was strong enough to reach them through the hologram, but now he wasn’t focusing on them. Y/N felt a tickling feeling in the back of her head and focused on the strange presence. Her eyes widened when she recognized Rey’s presence through the force. What was she doing here?! She quickly grabbed her helmet and slid it on her face, before rushing out of the door. She allowed the force to guide her, needing to find the woman before Ren or any of the others found her. The base shook from a nearby explosion, causing Y/N to stumble. The Resistance was here. But how? The shields should be protecting the base…unless someone had disabled them. Y/N yelled commands at the storm troopers she passed and made sure that she led them away from where she thought Rey was. They could handle the Resistance fighters. She had to focus on Rey. 

Rounding the corner, Y/N saw a familiar Wookie tinkering with what looked like a bomb. She carefully made her way closer, not wanting to startle the large beast. As she approached, Rey’s presence grew. When the Wookie moved aside, Y/N saw the brunette standing beside a darker skinned man. Upon closer look, Y/N saw that they were planting thermal detonators. How many had they planted? The darker skinned man turned his head towards her and his eyes widened in panic.

“It’s Commander Y/N!” he warned. He lifted his blaster along with the Wookie while Rey steadied her quarter staff. Y/N held up her hands to show that she meant no threat, hoping they wouldn’t shoot her. She carefully reached for her helmet and slid it off her face, meeting the startled looks of the Resistance members. 

“Hi Chewie,” Y/N hesitantly greeted. Chewbacca roared in response and Y/N dropped her head. She knew he wasn’t going to be happy to see her. Why would he be? She had fallen to the dark side. She swallowed and lifted her Y/E/C eyes to look directly at Rey. “You three need to get out of here…now. Ren is supposed to bring you to the Supreme Leader, and I know for a fact that he’ll kill Chewie and the…storm trooper? You were a storm trooper, weren’t you?”

“Former storm trooper,” the darker skinned man responded. Chewbacca let out a series of growls and Y/N nodded.

“Ren will start looking for you. It’s only a matter of time before he does find you,” Y/N affirmed. Chewbacca nodded back and lowered his bowcaster, earning him a puzzled look from the darker skinned man.

“You trust her?” he asked. Chewbacca nodded and Rey lowered her own staff. She regarded Y/N with a curious look. 

“You’re helping? Again?” Rey questioned. Y/N looked down at the helmet in her hands, seeing her reflection in the sleek black material. She would get in trouble for this. There’s no way she could get away with helping Rey a second time. Was it worth the punishment helping them? She lifted her gaze, looking directly at Chewbacca. At her friend who had always made her laugh and feel safe. It was worth it if it meant saving him too.

“This is the last time I’ll be able to help you. Go. Hurry up and plant those detonators before Ren finds you. I’ll do what I can to distract them,” Y/N commanded. She slid on her helmet and turned on her heel when she heard Chewbacca call out to her. Her eyes watered beneath her helmet and she forced herself to keep going. She had a job to do.

* * *

Point of View Change

Hours Later

Rey found a secluded spot on D’Qar, away from the rest of The Resistance. She didn’t want to be around them while she processed what had just transpired. Han Solo was dead. Killed by his own flesh and blood. Cut down like he was nothing. Rey leaned against a tree and let her tears fall. She hadn’t known Han for long, but she thought highly of him. She had grown to like him in the short time she had known him. Feeling him die in the Force was the worst part of it. Feeling that at such a personal level was heartbreaking. Rey heard a different voice enter her head. Crying that she didn’t recognize. She lifted her head, seeing Y/N sitting across from her. The woman was in a similar position to her, crying into her hands. 

“Y- Y/N?” Rey called out. Y/N’s head whipped up, looking at Rey with red rimmed eyes. Rey didn’t know what compelled her to move closer to the Sith, but she did. She moved to her side, sitting beside the disheveled woman. Y/N wiped at her tears and leaned her head against the tree. They sat there quietly, and Rey didn’t know why she could see Y/N. Why she could see her when there was no way she was here.

“Why can I see you?” Rey asked. Y/N glanced at her before looking away.

“I think they call it a Force Bond. Something that only happens when two Force-Sensitives. My-my old master told me about it once.”

“Will it get stronger?”

“I…don’t know. There hasn’t been a Force Bond in over a millennium. Not since Bastilla Shan and Revan.”

“Oh,” Rey stated. She looked over at Y/N, seeing and feeling the sadness that radiated from her body. “I’m sorry. For your loss.”

Y/N shook her head and tangled her fingers in her Y/H/C hair. Chewbacca had told Rey about Y/N. About her lineage and her relationship to Ben. About her being Han and Leia’s younger daughter. She was younger than Ben by a few years, but she was just as powerful as he was in the Force. No one knew for certain why Y/N had followed Ben when he turned, but one thing was certain. She had never fallen like Ben had.

“I never thought he would kill our father. He…he didn’t have to kill him,” Y/N cried. She dropped her head to her chest with a defeated whimper. Rey listened to her cry and wished she could touch her. She didn’t know how to though. She didn’t know how she could help her, nor did she know why she wanted to help her. Y/N was the enemy…but her heart didn’t think so. Rey felt a darkness seep into her chest, filling her with an uneasy feeling. “I hate him. I hate him and this stupid war.”

Rey looked at Y/N, seeing the anger that had replaced her sorrow. She felt the darkness that swirled around her. “Then leave. Come here and help us. Fight for The Resistance.”

Y/N sighed in defeat and the darkness around her dwindled into sadness. “I can’t leave my brother.”

“You don’t have to stay with them for him. He made his choice.”

“And I’ve made mine. I am not losing him too.”

Rey shook her head but kept quiet. She didn’t want to tell Y/N that she had already lost Ren. That the brother she had known isn’t there anymore. Y/N’s eyes widened, and she shot to her feet. Rey watched her body disappear and tried to focus on reconnecting their bond, to no avail. She sighed and placed her hand on the spot where Y/N had been sitting. She still didn’t know why Y/N had helped her the first time. She had assumed that the second time had been because of Chewbacca, but the first time it had just been her. The next time they spoke, Rey was going to ask Y/N why. For now, she was going to have to focus on the present. Right now, she needed to find Luke Skywalker.


	20. You're Safe With Us (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's father is here for a visit, but it doesn't go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mental Abuse, Slight Physical Abuse, Cursing, Homophobic Language, Minor Violence

Y/N rested her head against Alex and Maggie’s apartment door. It had been a long day at work and this coming weekend would be even longer. Y/N wished she could spend the entirety of the weekend with her girlfriends, but she had told her father had told her that he was coming to visit this weekend. She hated his visits. They always left her feeling drained, both physically and emotionally. Maybe she could tell him she got sick? Maybe that would convince him not to visit? She wasn’t sure, but she did know that she wasn’t looking forward to it. Y/N shook her head. What was she doing? She couldn’t be mopey right now. Alex and Maggie had just as long of days of Y/N. Her life wasn’t harder than theirs. They were out there protecting people while all she did was work in an animal shelter. Y/N squared her shoulders and used her key to enter the apartment, taking in the smokey smell that came to her nose. A smile came to her face at the smell.

“Al? You cooking again?!” Y/N called out. She heard a thud and Alex came around the corner with the fire detector in her hand.

“Hi Y/N/N! Maggie ordered take-out for dinner. Is that okay?” Alex asked. Y/N put down her drawstring bag and slid off her shoes before heading towards the redhead. She leaned up on her tiptoes to give Alex a quick peck on the lips.

“I’m fine with that,” Y/N smiled. Alex smiled back and gently pulled Y/N closer to give her another kiss. She found herself sinking into her girlfriend’s kiss, reaching up to tangle her fingers in her red hair. 

“Hey! What about my kiss?!” Maggie pouted. Y/N felt Alex smile into the kiss before she pulled away to peek around the taller woman’s shoulder. Maggie was leaning against the doorframe with the cutest pout on her face. She held out her hand to the brunette, beckoning her to join their embrace. Maggie eagerly approached them, wrapping her arms around Alex’s back and her hands rested against Y/N’s sides. It was an awkward position, but Y/N loved every second of it. Maggie smiled at her with that darn dimpled smile. “We’re glad your here.”

“I’m glad to be here,” Y/N smiled. She rested her head against Alex’s shoulder, feeling the redhead kissing the side of her neck. A content sigh fell from her lips and she felt Maggie tickle her sides, making her softly giggle. “What did you order for takeout?”

“We got (your favorite food),” Maggie answered. Y/N frowned into Alex’s shoulder, hoping her girlfriends couldn’t tell.

“We had that two days ago,” Y/N remarked. She felt Alex shrug, then a kiss to her head.

“It sounded good,” Alex argued. Y/N shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts to herself. She hated it when they picked her favorite food, even when they didn’t like it that much. She knew they didn’t hate it, but it still wasn’t their first choice of food. Maybe they knew something was up? Maybe she was acting funny this week and didn’t know it? Alex pulled away to stare into Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing. Can I help you guys clean up your mess?” Y/N asked. She moved away from the warmth of her girlfriends, ignoring the frowns on their faces. She went to the kitchen, starting to clean up what she assumed had been what Alex was trying to cook. She could feel eyes on her as she cleaned, and she really hoped no one asked her anything. 

“Are you excited for your conference this weekend?” Maggie asked. The conference. The pretend conference that she had told her girlfriends she was attending.

“Yeah. I think it’ll be fun,” Y/N lied. 

“I’m sure you’ll blow everyone’s minds,” Alex boasted. Y/N chuckled and wiped the drying dish.

“I’m just going there to listen to people talk. Not talk myself,” Y/N laughed.

“Still. You’d be the smartest one there,” Alex affirmed. Y/N felt arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss being pressed against the nape of her neck.

“Course she’d be the smartest one there. She’s a brilliant human being,” Maggie complimented. Y/N smiled and turned her head to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. 

“I’m not that smart. I’m pretty sure our PhD girlfriend is smarter than me,” Y/N argued. 

“Eh, her PhDs aren’t that impressive,” Maggie teased. 

“Rude!” Alex exclaimed. Y/N felt Maggie chuckle against her back, and she glanced back at the pouting redhead.

“I think your PhDs are pretty impressive,” Y/N assured. Alex smiled and moved to take the dried dish from Y/N’s hands with a kiss to her head.

“This is why you’re my favorite,” Alex smiled. She put the dish down on the counter before shooing Maggie away from Y/N. The Y/H/C haired woman was confused, but that confusion was short lived. Alex swooped her up in her arms, carrying her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Alex!” Y/N yelled. The redhead laughed and started to run around the studio apartment with her on her shoulder. Y/N squealed at the action, hearing their laughter fill the apartment. Her chest felt lighter with all her laughter and she was thankful for her girlfriends. They always made her laugh, even when she was exhausted. There was a knock at the door and Alex’s body froze, while Maggie went to check. It always amazed Y/N how easily they slid into work mode. Maggie peeked through the peephole before giving Alex a thumbs up. The redhead physically relaxed and Y/N gently patted her butt from her position on her shoulder. “Can I be put down now?”

“Hmm, I suppose so…only because our food is here,” Alex answered. Y/N could hear the smile in her voice and pinched her backside, making the redhead yelp in surprise. That started it. Alex deposited her on the couch before attacking her with tickling hands. Y/N squealed in laughter, trying to pry Alex’s fingers away from her. It was a futile attempt, considering how strong the redhead was. 

“Children! It’s time for dinner!” Maggie teasingly called out. Alex stopped tickling Y/N’s sides to give her a loving kiss. It was always amazing kissing Alex.

Alex pulled away with a smile. “I’ll go get the table ready.”

“Okay,” Y/N smiled back. She watched as Alex walked away before sitting up on the couch. She was ready to stand when Maggie came into view. The brunette gently pushed Y/N back until she was flush against the cushions. Before Y/N could say anything, Maggie sat on her lap to give her a heated kiss. She pulled Maggie closer by her hips, holding her close. Maggie moved away to press a kiss behind Y/N’s ear, making her shiver in delight.

“How about something sweet before dinner?” Maggie husked into Y/N’s ear. 

“As much as I would love that, Alex is probably eating our dinner without us.”

“She can have it if it means I get you to myself.”

Y/N smiled and rested her forehead against Maggie’s. “How about we wait for after dinner? I am a little hungry.”

“You’re no fun,” Maggie playfully pouted.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Y/N teased. Maggie blushed at that, making Y/N laugh. She pressed a kiss to her nose before patting her hips. “Let’s go eat dinner, then we can all have some fun.”

“Fine,” Maggie sighed. She gave Y/N another quick kiss before standing. The brunette held out her hand, helping the Y/H/C haired woman to her feet. Y/N eagerly followed her girlfriend to the dining room, seeing that Alex had everything set out. The redhead pulled out a chair for her with a small bow.

“M’lady,” Alex goofily smiled. Y/N chuckled and kissed her cheek before taking her seat, allowing Alex to push her in. Focusing her mind, Y/N pushed aside the fear and uneasiness she had for this weekend. This was her last meal with her girlfriends until Monday. She was going to enjoy each second of it, regardless of how nervous she was about seeing her father. Her uneasiness and fear wasn’t going to stop her from having a good time tonight. She wasn’t going to let her father control her when she was with the women she loved.

The Next Day

Y/N silently helped her father into her one-bedroom apartment. She had setup her room for him to stay in because that was what he wanted. He didn’t want to sleep on the couch or a blowup mattress, so Y/N was giving up her bed for him. It didn’t bother her too much, but she did have to hide the pictures she had of her and her girlfriends. It wouldn’t be good if he found them. He wasn’t very accepting of anything LGBTQ+ and Y/N wasn’t about to bring it up. 

“Did you even clean your apartment before I came?” (father’s name) asked. Y/N hung her head and carefully carried the duffle bag into her room, placing it on the bed.

“I’ll clean it again if you want me to,” Y/N murmured. Her father huffed and looked around her sparsely furnished room.

“What’s with the lack of décor? Couldn’t afford that with your salary?”

“I didn’t want to spend it on things I didn’t need.”

“Well, you do need it. It looks like crap.”

Y/N held back her sigh. Of course, he had only been here for a few hours and he was already criticizing her. (Father’s name) went to the door and Y/N followed him with a lack of enthusiasm. What else was he going to complain about? She watched as he went to the couch and he grabbed the television remote.

“Are you making dinner? Or are you still not able to cook?” (Father’s name) asked. Y/N headed towards the kitchen to prepare a small meal for dinner. She didn’t have a lot, but she had enough to make a pasta dish. Maybe she had some bread to make garlic bread. 

“I’ll start making dinner,” Y/N stated. She heard her father huff in response and started getting dinner ready. Her mind wandered as she cooked, wondering what Alex and Maggie were doing. They were probably cooking dinner together or ordering takeout for the thousandth time. They were probably having a good time. 

“Have you found yourself a man yet?” (Father’s name) asked. 

“Not yet. I haven’t had time to look for someone.”

“Bull crap. You can’t tell me that your teaching takes up that much time.”

“It takes up a lot of my time.”

“Whatever. Your job isn’t that important anyways,” (father’s name) huffed. Y/N ignored his comment, instead focusing on the pots in front of her. “Are you just going to ignore me?!”

“No, sorry. I was just trying to focus on not burning the food,” Y/N quickly responded. She hoped her answer was good enough for her father. There was a creak of the couch, signaling that (father’s name) had risen from his seat. She could feel him approach, sensing that he was hovering behind her. Her hands slightly shook while she waited for him to speak.

“Who’s Alex?” he asked. Y/N stopped cooking and she felt hands on her shoulders, forcing her to face (father’s name). She saw the anger in his eyes, making her own eyes widen.

“I don’t—”

“Don’t lie to me! I saw what They were sending to you. Who is Alex and Maggie?!” he demanded. Y/N paled. The tablet. She forgot about her tablet that was linked to her phone. He had gone through it. 

“I-they’re friends of mine,” Y/N answered. 

“No friends of yours would send you messages like theirs,” (father’s name) seethed. He leaned closer, making Y/N cower. “What are they to you?”

“They…they’re my best friends,” Y/N answered. That wasn’t far from the truth. They were her best friends. They were her everything. (Father’s name) scowled and stood straighter, glaring down at her.

“I can’t believe I raised a dyke,” (father’s name) spat. Y/N dropped her gaze, fighting back her tears. She wasn’t going to let him see her cry. Not like he used to. “You’re a disgrace! Why couldn’t you do anything right?!”

“I—”

“Don’t bother trying to explain yourself! You’re a waste of space!” (father’s name) hollered. He slammed his fist on the counter, making Y/N shrink away. She tried to get away, but (father’s name) shoved her back into the stove. A yell of pain left her lips when the pot she had been boiling water in spilt on her left arm. She couldn’t stop the tears that came to her eyes this time. It hurt. It hurt so bad! She cradled her arm, sliding to the floor with tears falling from her eyes. She could vaguely hear (father’s name) yelling at her, but she was too focused on the searing pain in her arm. There was a loud crash before (father’s name) yelled in alarm. Y/N glanced up, seeing a familiar red cape. Kara stoop protectively in front of her, glaring at (father’s name). 

“Kar?” Y/N whispered. Kara turned and took a knee in front of her. Concerned blue eyes stared into her teary Y/E/C eyes. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I got you now,” Kara promised. She undid her cape to drape it over her shoulders before standing. She stomped towards (father’s name) with an unseen anger. She grabbed the metal towel rack form the wall to tie it around him. “You’re going to sit there and wait until the police arrive.”

“You can’t do this!” he protested.

“I can. You aren’t getting away with this. I’ll make sure of it,” Kara growled. (Father’s name) paled and Kara made sure he wasn’t going anywhere before heading back to Y/N. Her face softened and she got back down on one knee. “I’m going to take you to the hospital, okay?”

“I-I want Alex and Maggie,” Y/N stammered. Kara nodded.

“I’ll call them. They’re on a case right now, but I’m J’onn can call them back.”

“No! That’s okay. I don’t want to bother them,” Y/N exclaimed. She didn’t want to bother them. She didn’t want to be a bother to anyone. Kara sadly nodded at her before tilting her head.

“Can I take you to the hospital though? Get that burn checked?” Kara asked. Y/N nodded and felt Kara gently pick her up. She pulled the hero’s cape tighter around herself, wishing this was a nightmare. That she would wake up and none of this had happened. Maybe she brought this on herself. She should’ve been more careful about what she had out. She shouldn’t have tried being happy the way she was. Why did she ever try being herself, when she knew this would always be the outcome? 

* * *

Point of View Change

Alex and Maggie ran up the apartment stairs, hurrying to get to Y/N’s side. Kara had called them to let them know what had happened and Maggie had made sure that Y/N’s father was in custody. She had made sure that her captain had personally taken the case, ensuring that Y/N’s father would go away for a long time. They would make sure they personally dealt with him, after they took care of Y/N. Alex shouldered open the door while Maggie squeezed through. Kara was waiting on the couch for them, holding up a finger to her lips.

“Sshh! She just fell asleep,” Kara reprimanded. Alex silently closed the door and Maggie’s shoulders dropped.

“How is she?” Maggie asked. 

“She’s…doing her best,” Kara sadly answered. 

“How bad were the burns?” Alex asked.

“They were bad, but because I got her to the hospital, the doctor said she should heal without complications. Though I did pick up some special salve from the DEO that should really help her heal,” Kara answered. Alex nodded and Maggie quietly went to the bed. She sat down on the edge, being careful not to disturb their sleeping girlfriend. Y/N looked peaceful, considering what she had gone through. Her arm was lying on a spare pillow that Kara must’ve grabbed. The bed dipped beside Maggie and she glanced over, seeing Alex taking a seat beside her. 

“Do you want to shower first and I’ll watch Y/N?” Alex quietly asked. Maggie glanced down at Y/N, not wanting to leave her side. She knew she was dirty from work, but she wasn’t ready to leave. 

“Do you mind if I stay with her?” Maggie asked. Alex smiled and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead.

“Course not,” Alex assured. She leaned down to press a kiss to Y/N’s forehead before heading towards the bathroom. Maggie sighed and gently took Y/N’s uninjured hand in hers. She was saddened that Y/N hadn’t trusted them about her father being there, but the other part of her understood that. She understood that fear of being rejected and of not knowing. She understood that Y/N had to have been scared about what her father would say or how he would react. The other part of her wondered if Y/N’s father had always yelled at her. That she was used to the verbal abuse and that she didn’t want others to see it. 

“Oh Y/N/N. I’m sorry this happened to you,” Maggie apologized. 

“S’not your fault,” Y/N murmured. Tired Y/E/C eye’s blinked open and Maggie found herself fondly smiling at her. 

“Hey there,” Maggie greeted. Y/N smiled in return and turned on her side to better face Maggie, still holding on tightly to the brunette’s hand. Maggie used her free hand to gently cup her face, rubbing soothing circles on her cheek. “How’re you doing?”

“Tired,” Y/N answered. 

Maggie nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Y/N contemplated the question, before shaking her head. “No. Not without Alex.”

“Okay. We can wait for her.”

“And not until you bathe. You smell bad.”

“Wow. Rude.”

Y/N giggled, making Maggie’s chest feel lighter. She leaned down to kiss the side of her head with a small smile on her face. 

“After I shower, be prepared for all the hugs you can get,” Maggie warned.

“Can’t wait,” Y/N smiled. 

30 Minutes Later

Maggie sat on the bed with her back against the wall and Y/N resting against her chest. Their girlfriend was waiting patiently for Alex to return with tea. They had decided that they would all talk, after they had changed into pajamas and freshened up for the night. Alex walked into the room, precariously carrying the three mugs.

“That doesn’t seem very safe,” Maggie chastised. Alex shrugged and carefully handed Maggie her mug, before handing the other to Y/N. The redhead took a seat beside them, making sure she was touching the two of them. Y/N physically relaxed against Maggie’s chest with a sigh. They sat in content silence, waiting for Y/N to be comfortable with talking to them. Alex and Maggie had spoken on the way here that they would allow Y/N to dictate when she was ready to talk. They didn’t want to rush her into speaking if she wasn’t ready. Maggie’s free hand, alongside Alex’s free hand, rubbed soothing circles on Y/N’s. Y/N took another sip from her mug before she sighed.

“I thought his visit would go smoothly,” Y/N murmured. Maggie rested her head on Y/N’s shoulder while Alex moved her body to better face their speaking girlfriend. “I just…I wanted it to go smoothly. I hadn’t seen him in a few months, so I thought he’d be in a good mood. I tried to make sure everything was how he would want it. A clean apartment, everything in a proper place. I even tried to cook dinner instead of getting takeout. But even then, he still had something to berate me on.”

“Does he…does he always berate you?” Alex asked. Y/N nodded and her grip on her mug tightened.

“I don’t remember a time in my life when I wasn’t getting yelled at. He always found something to yell at me about. I didn’t even have to be the one who did anything wrong to get yelled at. He always belittled me about things, and he liked making me feel worthless. I thought that he would be proud of me and the apartment I had worked hard getting, but he didn’t care. All he cared about were the things I didn’t do right and the messages on my tablet,” Y/N answered. She closed her eyes tightly. “I wanted to make him proud, but he could only see the wrong I had done.”

“Y/N/N, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Maggie assured. She felt Y/N shaking against her. 

“I did though! I shouldn’t have tried to be happy. I shouldn’t have tried being myself when all that does is cause more problems for me!” Y/N retorted. Maggie could hear the sadness in her voice, and she glanced at Alex who gently took the mug from their crying girlfriend. The redhead placed the mug on the bedside table along with her own before she tenderly cupped Y/N’s face. 

“Y/N/N, there is nothing wrong with you being happy or being yourself. Nothing at all, do you hear me? The only thing wrong is that your father abused you in the way he did for so long,” Alex firmly stated. Y/N shook harder and Maggie put her mug down to fully wrap her arms around her. 

“Are you truly happy being yourself?” Maggie asked. Y/N nodded as best as she could with Alex’s hands on her cheeks. “Then nothing you are doing is wrong. You can be who you want. You can do whatever you want that makes you happy. You deserve to be happy, no matter what your father had told you or did to you in the past. He has no control over you anymore. No control over you being happy. YOU. No one else can make that decision for you or hate you for that.”

“I-I don’t—” Y/N hiccupped. Alex straddled Y/N’s hips to wrap her arms around the two of them. It was a weird angle, but Alex made it work. 

“You just have to do what makes you happy. If you don’t know exactly what that is or if you ever have doubts, Maggie and I are here for you. Always,” Alex promised. Y/N’s crying turned into wailing and she buried her head against Alex’s chest. Maggie comfortingly ran her hands along Y/N’s stomach, trying to convey her love through her actions. Both her and Alex knew some of the pain Y/N was feeling. Alex never thought she was good enough for her mother because of the responsibility her mother had placed on her. Maggie wasn’t good enough for her family, who had kicked her out when she was fourteen. Though they hadn’t experienced the reoccurring pain that Y/N had gone through for the entirety of her life. 

“We’re here to help you Y/N. To help you heal, to help you love yourself. We’re here to help you live your happiest life, so long as you want us to,” Maggie promised. They wouldn’t ever be able to completely understand what Y/N had gone through, but they would do whatever they could to help her. 

“You’re safe with us,” Alex swore.

“Promise?” Y/N mumbled.

“Promise,” Alex and Maggie responded.


	21. Supergirl Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara body swaps with Nia, Maggie, Alex, and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from anonymous. The gist of it was doing a fic where Kara is tired of being a superhero and Mxylpytalic (I don’t know how to spell his name) helps her fulfill it. She spends a week in the lives of the women she knows. They remember their lives before the switch. Pre Supercorp.
> 
> So, I changed the prompt a bit. Originally it was supposed to be Alex, Nia, Lena, and Andrea. I changed Andrea to Maggie, because I know nothing about Andrea’s character. I also only did a day, because I was worried that I wasn’t going to do the characters justice if I wrote for them for a week. 
> 
> Their names will be written like so: Kara(N) is Kara body swapped with Nia, Kara(M) body swap with Maggie, Alex(K) body swap with Kara, etc.
> 
> Also, this was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be!

Kara was tired of being Kara Danvers and Supergirl. She was tired of being two people all the time. Her job as Kara was difficult because of her job as a reporter and then there was the stress of being Supergirl, having to save someone at every moment of the day. It was getting exhausting. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could do this. It would be so much easier if she could be someone else for the day. No one understood how hard it was being two people at once. No one knew how hard it was trying to protect people while also trying to do the job she had always dreamed about having. 

“I bet no one else has as hard of a life as I do,” Kara complained. Suddenly, Myx appeared before her, causing her to let out a startled yelp.

“Hello my dear!”

“Myx?! What’re you doing here?!” 

“I am here to fulfill your wish!” Myx beamed. He went to snap his fingers and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Wai—”

Myx snapped and the world went dark.

  
Body Swap With Nia

Kara woke with a start, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She quickly sat up to look at the room, seeing that it was not hers. Not even close. Whosever room this was had a different taste in aesthetic. Her eyes found a mirror hanging on the closet door and she ran over to it, gasping at the sight. Nia Nal’s face stared back at her. She poked her cheeks. Pinched them. She even lightly smacked herself…but the image did not change. She was Nia! 

“What the?” Kara(N) gaped. What had Myx done? A loud knock made Kara(N) jump. “Y-yes?”

“Girl, did you sleep in again?! You’re going to be late for work!” the voice spoke. That must be Nia’s roommate. Well…Kara’s roommate since she was in Nia’s body. Wait…work? Glancing at the clock, she paled. Work would be starting in twenty minutes! At an awfully slow pace, Kara(N) tried to dress herself. It was awkward because she did not want to look down at her body. While her and Nia were good friends, seeing said friend naked was not an option. She found herself stubbing her toes several times, almost crying at the feeling. Her normal body did not feel pain like this. It did not move slowly like this. If felt odd not having her powers. Granted, she could feel Nia’s powers coursing through her veins, but she had no clue how to use them. Shaking her head, Kara(N) chastised herself. She needed to hurry up and get to work!

Thirty Minutes Later

Kara(N) practically fell through the elevator door when it slid open. She was late. She rushed headfirst into what felt like a brick wall. Grimacing, she looked at her assailant, seeing her familiar blue eyes staring back at her. Before she could speak, the blonde reached out for her, forceibly dragging her to a storage room. The force of the pull was close to painful and Kara(N) found herself flinching from the pain. Blue eyes widened and the hand around her wrist pulled away.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know how to control my strength!” her voice spoke. 

“Nia?” Kara(N) asked. Nia(K) nodded.

“How did we switch bodies?!” Nia(K) gaped. Kara(N) sighed and leaned against the wall. 

“It’s a long story.”

“How long will we be stuck like this?”

“I…don’t know.”

“Um, so how do you want to do this?” Nia(K) asked. Kara(N) shrugged and stood straighter.

“I guess I’ll just pretend to be you until this whole thing wears off,” Kara(N) answered. Nia(K) nodded with an uncomfortable grimace. 

“How do you deal with all the noises?”

“Keep wearing the glasses and you’ll be alright.”

Kara(N) might’ve told Nia(K) how to be alright, but nothing prepared her for how hard it was living in Nia’s shoes. She had more papers and work to do than she did, plus her narcolepsy caused her to miss out on important things throughout the day. How Nia dealt with this on a normal basis, she will never know. 

By the end of the day, Kara(N)’s body was exhausted. More tired than when she would solar flare. She collapsed onto Nia’s bed with a huff. It was nice relaxing after the day she had. How did Nia do it? How did she go through the day like this and do superhero things? She had a newfound respect for the younger woman. Kara(N) found her eyes drooping closed, letting sleep take her. 

  
Body Swap with Maggie

Kara woke to warmth against her back and the softness of a pillow. She sighed at the comforting feeling, relaxing into the pillow. Whoever was behind her made her feel safe. Wait…she wasn’t seeing anyone right now. So, who was behind her?

“Morning babe,” Alex’s sleepy voice greeted. Kara’s eyes shot open at that. She glanced back at Alex, seeing her sister leaning down for a kiss. Her hand shot out to stop her. 

“Nope! Not happening!” Kara exclaimed. 

“Maggie?” Alex questioned with shock written on her face. Kara shook her head.

“Nope! Not Maggie, definitely your sister who does not want to kiss you!”

“Kara?!”

“Do you have another sister that I don’t know about?!”

Alex sat up straighter in bed, glaring down at her in confusion, “Where’s my girlfriend?”

“Probably in my body if I’m in hers,” Kara(M) answered. Alex shook her head and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand when the bedroom window exploded. A blur of red and blue filled their vision and Alex jumped to attention, pointing her gun at the intruder. 

“Okay, landing is harder then I thought,” Maggie(K) grumbled. Alex relaxed at the sight of Kara’s body while Kara herself found herself chuckling. Maggie(K) looked at her with a glare. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Just remembering the first time I tried landing.”

“I’m sure it was more graceful than mine,” Maggie(K) argued.

“No, she wasn’t. She made the whole roof concave,” Alex stated. Kara(M) glared at her making Alex glare back. “Don’t look at me like that! You know you landed badly.”

Kara(M) crossed her arms with a huff, “You didn’t have to tell her.”

Maggie(K) chuckled before standing and hitting the debris off of her suit. She frowned at the mess around her, looking at Alex with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s nothing I’m not use to,” Alex sighed. The redhead got up from the bed before tossing Kara(M) a shirt. “Don’t freak out, but you don’t have clothes on right now.”

Kara(M) paled and covered her eyes. She did not want to see Maggie’s naked body. Especially if it was naked because of them doing the nasty last night. Nope! That was not happening! “I am going to punch Myx the next time I see him!”

“Myx? As in the guy who caused us problems on Valentine’s day?” Alex asked. 

“Yes! He decided it’d be funny if I switched bodies with people and I have no way of knowing when this spell will wear off!” Kara(M) complained. Alex nodded and went to Maggie(K), patting her shoulder.

“Until we figure it out, you two need to be careful. Don’t do anything stupid,” Alex commanded. 

“I gotta say, I’m getting tired of hearing all the noises of the city…but I like the x-ray vision,” Maggie(K) smirked. Alex blushed despite the situation and Kara(M) groaned.

“Please don’t use my eyes to undress my sister!” 

“Sorry Little Danvers.”

Later That Night

Kara(M) leaned against the police cruiser, waiting for the okay to barge into the bank. It was a hostage situation that she (well Maggie) had been called to. Luckily, she didn’t have to try and make negotiations because she wasn’t sure if she could’ve done that. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to rush inside and take down the crooks. She never had to worry about getting hurt or with having to wait for someone to tell her it was okay. A nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her of what Maggie had told her the night of Alex’s abduction. 

“You never look before you leap,” Maggie had said. Well, Kara was going to show her that she could look before leaping. The captain gave them the okay to move in and Kara(M) held her gun up, albeit unhelpfully. She was certain she wouldn’t be able to hit anyone with it. It was quiet as they snuck into the bank and Kara(M) wished she had her superhearing. Her feet were light beneath her as she moved, listening as well as she could with human ears. She could see the hostages not too far away from her. 

“Secure the perimeter,” the captain ordered. Kara(M) snuck her way around the corner, seeing no one there. 

“Clear,” Kara(M) spoke into her radio. She heard an affirming clear from the others before heading towards the hostages. The panicked looks that they gave Kara(M) made her uneasy. Why were they panicked? She took a few steps closer before seeing the glint of a gun. Diving aside, she avoided the bullet that lodged itself in the ground where she had been standing. 

“Ambush!” Kara(M) yelled. Gunfire filled the air and Kara(M) tried to peek around the corner. It was quick, but she got a glance of the hostages lying safely on the ground. None of them seemed hurt. “Okay. Think Kara, think. What can you do that doesn’t involve getting yourself killed?”

Kara(M) looked around, seeing a small trash bin lying next to her. She could throw that. Maggie’s body was strong enough to do that. Her hand wrapped around the rim of the bin before throwing away from her and the other officers. She heard the attackers turn their attention where she had thrown the bin, giving her fellow officers the chance to take them out. She heard a few gunshots, before groaning. Peeking over, she saw that the attackers were cradling their legs where they had gotten shot. Good, at least they didn’t hurt them more than necessary. There was no point in killing them if they could incapacitate them. Kara(M) got to her feet, heading towards the hostages. They profusely thanked her while she cut the zip-ties and she merely answered it was her job. 

“Nicely done using that bin as a distraction,” she heard her real voice speak. Looking up, she saw Maggie(K) with her hands on her hips. 

“Were you not coming in to help?” Kara(M) asked. Maggie(K) shook her head. 

“No. I was watching though. If you needed me, I would’ve stepped in,” Maggie(K) answered. She looked at the other officers with a smile. “I knew that National City’s finest could handle the situation.”

The officers nodded back before leaving and Maggie(K) patted Kara(M)’s shoulder. “Nice job looking before you leaped.”

“Well, I figured I should’ve listened to your constructive criticism…plus I didn’t want to get your body shot.”

“I greatly appreciate the fact that you didn’t get my body shot.”

“Now I know how hard it is for you. How hard it is to wait for the right moment rather than rushing in.”

“It’s not easy, but neither is having the strength to go in. It was hard for me too, especially with this bulletproof body of yours.”

“I guess we know each other better then?”

“Guess we do Little Danvers.”

  
Alex Body Swap

Kara woke with a pounding headache and a stuffy feeling in her chest. Ugh, was she sick? She couldn’t get sick unless she solar flared and this felt worse than a solar flare. Like her body was always weak to sickness. A soft hand on her forehead made her weakly open her eyes. She saw her familiar blue eyes staring back at her. 

“Hey. You just had to switch bodies with me when I was sick,” her voice spoke.

“Who—”

“You’re in my body you ding-dong.”

“Eliza said you aren’t supposed to call me that,” Kara(A) chuckled. Alex(K) chuckled back, pulling the covers over Kara(A)’s chin. 

“I’ve got some meds here for you to take. It’ll help you feel better,” Alex(K) smiled. She picked up the pill bottle on the nightstand before popping out a pill. “I’ll get you some soup as well.”

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Kara(M) asked. She took the pill from her sister and used the water next to her to chase it down. The water was cool and refreshing, while the rest of her body was warm. 

“She went to work after she figured out we switched bodies. Told her I could take care of you. She said she’d bring you some dumplings later if you felt like eating more.”

“She’s the best.”

“She is,” Alex(K) agreed. Kara(A) leaned back on the pillow while Alex(K) fluffed it below her head. “You just relax. I’ll make sure to call J’onn and tell him you won’t be in.”

“Were you planning on going?”

“Yes. But I’m used to going to work sick. You aren’t.”

“I’m telling Maggie,” Kara(A) spoke. 

Alex(K) amusedly shook her head. “You think she doesn’t go to work when she’s sick?”

“Why are humans so stubborn?” Kara(A) groaned. Alex(K) chuckled and sped to the kitchen and back, with a bowl of warmed soup in her hands. “How did you figure out my powers so easily?”

“Did you forget who helped you learn how to use your powers?” Alex(K) asked. Oh yeah, Alex was probably the only one who knew how her powers worked because of her help when they grew up. Alex had been the one to help her with her hearing and her strength. “Do you want food?”

Kara(A) thought about it, but the idea of food made her feel sick. “No thanks. I think it’ll make me feel worse.”

“Okay. I’ll put it away for later,” Alex(K) answered. She sped away and returned with a bottle of water. Her face scrunched in concentration and she turned to look at the recently fixed window. 

“Sirens?” 

“Yeah…a firetruck.”

“Well? Go save the city Supergirl,” Kara(A) smiled. Alex(K) looked at her in shock.

“Really?”

“Yes. Go! Be the hero,” Kara(A) smiled. Alex(K) smiled back before speeding away to don her supersuit. She stood proudly with her hands on her hips, making Kara(A) grin. Her sister saluted and went to the window before leaping from it. Kara watched her go with a goofy smile on her face. Alex always wanted to fly. Touch the stars and help people like she had and now she could. There was no doubt in Kara’s mind that the city would be safe. 

Alex(K) returned a few hours later, with two boxes of pizza. Kara(A) was feeling much better than she had before Alex(K) had left, feeling her stomach growl in anticipation. Her sister smirked at her.

“By the sound of your stomach, I’m glad I brought food,” Alex(K) chuckled. Kara(A) got up from the bed and slowly made her way to the living room. She plopped down on the couch with a sigh, relaxing onto the soft cushions. 

“How bad was the fire?” 

“Not bad. I put it out then had to deal with a robbery. Said robbery happened at a pizza joint and they wanted me to take some free pizza. Sorry if I ruined your image.”

“You didn’t. I’ve taken a few free things from people, so long as it was food.”

“Course you have.”

“Hey! You just did too!” Kara(A) argued. She grabbed one of the boxes, seeing her least favorite type of pizza. “Why am I eating an olive and mushroom pizza?”

“Because my body likes that kind of pizza. I’m eating your favorite of pepperoni, even if it’s not mine,” Alex(K) shrugged. She took a large bite of her pizza and Kara(A) took a bite of hers. Huh, that was surprisingly tasty. Obviously, her taste buds were not the same. “So, I talked to Maggie on the way home.”

“Yeah? What she say?”

“She said that if you keep switching bodies with everyone, she’s going to kick Myx’s ass herself.”

“I mean, I won’t stop her. This is kind of getting annoying.”

“At least it only seems to last a day.”

“True. It could be worse…I could switch bodies with Lex.”

Alex(K) shuddered at that. “Don’t even joke about that. Can you imagine the damage he would cause?”

Kara(A) stuffed her slice of pizza in her mouth with a sigh. “Yes. It would be a disaster.”

It was nice hanging out with Alex, even if they had switched bodies. It had been a while since they had spent time together. Granted, Kara wished she had not been sick while they were hanging out. The only good thing was that Alex got to fly around as Supergirl. If Kara could give Alex powers of her own, she would. Though, her sister was always a hero in her eyes even without powers. That was what Kara admired most about her. That Alex could be a hero without powers. Kara(A) leaned her head against Alex(K)’s shoulder with a content sigh. She was glad that she was dealing with a sickness with her hero by her side.

  
Lena Body Swap

Kara slowly woke, feeling like she was sleeping on clouds. The bed beneath her was softer than anything she had ever slept on and the room was bathed in darkness. She flailed her hand around to find a light switch of some sort, feeling a lamp sitting beside her. Light filled the room, making Kara gaze in awe at her surroundings. The elegance of the room screamed Lena. She shot to her feet and ran to the floor to ceiling mirror she saw, seeing that she was in fact Lena…who looked adorable in the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. 

“Ms. Luthor, would you like me to open the window shades?” a voice spoke. Kara(L) startled, looking around the room.

“Umm…hello?”

“Hello. Would you like me to open the window shades?”

“Um, sure.”

The window shades slowly rose, filling the room with sunlight as it went. Kara(L) looked around, running her fingers over the smooth mahogany dresser. Everything in this room was as elegant as Lena. She could tell that the Lena had taken a great deal of time to decorate her room. 

“Ms. Luthor, you have a call coming in from Kara Danvers.”

“How do I take the call?”

“Pick up the phone beside you and I will patch her through.”

Kara(L) grabbed the phone that had been sitting on the nightstand and brought it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Kara?” she heard her voice question.

“Hi Lena,” Kara(L) greeted. 

“Why did I wake up in your body?” 

“It’s a long story…why is there a voice that woke me up this moring?”

“That’s Eddie. She’s an AI I made,” Lena(K) answered. There was rustling from the other end of the phone before Lena(K) spoke again. “Can you come to your place? We need to figure this out.”

“Yeah, I can be there…in a bit? I don’t even know where I am,” Kara(L) answered.

“Have Eddie call for George. He’ll drive you here.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit,” Kara(L) hung up the phone and looked down at her outfit. She should probably change…but how was she going to do that? She was in her literal crush’s body. While she wished she could see Lena’s body naked, this was not how that was going to happen. Shaking her head, Kara(L) went to what she assumed was a closet, opening it to reveal an extra-large walk-in closet. How many clothes did Lena have?! Kara(L) ran her fingers over some of the clothes with a frown. Picking an outfit was going to take forever.

An Hour Later

Kara(L) knocked on her apartment door, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She felt bad for making Lena(K) wait…plus she like brining her gifts. The door opened, revealing her blonde hair in a bun and a simple outfit. Blue shirt and black pants. Lena(K) smiled at her, moving to the side to let her in. Kara(L) shoved the flowers into Lena(K)’s chest with a blush.

“I brought you flowers! Well…I guess I brought myself flowers? Now that I think about it, this was a silly idea,” Kara(L) rambled. She dropped her gaze, hearing her familiar giggle fill the air.

“Kara dear, it’s fine. I love them,” Lena(K) giggled. The blonde gently took the flowers from Kara(L), surprising her. How did she know how to handle her strength? “Got anything in here for me to put the flowers in?”

“Course I do. I have to after all the flowers you usually send me,” Kara(L) smiled. She went to her cabinets, pulling down a small vase. She quickly filled it while Lena(K) helped her place the flowers in the water. “I’m sorry you had to deal with switching bodies with me. I didn’t mean to drag you into this.”

“I’m slightly flattered that someone thought I was important enough to switch bodies with Supergirl,” Lena(K) nonchalantly stated. Kara(L) whipped her head around to stare into attentive blue eyes in shock. She knew?!

“Y-you know?”

“I’ve known for a while. You aren’t the best at keeping a secret…why didn’t you tell me though?”

Kara(L) put the vase on the kitchen counter before motioning for Lena(K) to follow her. She led them to the couch and sank onto the familiar cushions with a sigh. “I was…scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah. I was scared that if I told you, you’d hate me. That you’d be furious that I had kept it a secret from you in the first place. I didn’t…I couldn’t live with myself if I made you hate me,” Kara(L) answered. She stared down at her perfectly manicured fingers, wishing they weren’t having this conversation. Not in the circumstance they were finding themselves in. She felt the couch dip beside her, and she kept her eyes downcast. 

“I wouldn’t have hated you. I could never hate you.”

“How can you be so sure? I’ve been keeping this a secret from you for so long and you’re just going to be okay with it?”

“I’m not happy about you keeping this a secret from me, but I understand that this isn’t an easy situation. Not everyone is hiding that they are a Kryptonian superhero,” Lena(K) answered. She reached over, placing a hand on Kara(L)’s thigh. Kara(L) looked up, seeing the sincerity in her blue eyes. “I promise you, I won’t hate you for this. You’re too important to me.”

Kara(L) found herself tearing up and she jumped forward to wrap her arms around the blonde. She felt Lena(K) hug her back, making it harder for her to suppress her tears. “I should’ve told you.”

“You should’ve, but it’s okay. We’ll figure this out,” Lena(K) promised. Kara(L) pulled away, seeing her face looking at her. Maybe it was because she was looking through Lena’s eyes, but it looked like she was glowing. Was this how Lena always saw her? The same way she always saw Lena. Lena(K) reached forward, pushing stray hair out of Kara(L)’s face. She found herself leaning into the touch, wanting nothing more than to bask in the presence that was Lena Luthor. She wished she could spend the rest of her life with this woman. The thought made Kara(L)’s heart warm. Wow. She really did love Lena. There was a slight pain in Kara(L)’s head and she closed her eyes to will the discomfort away. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was staring at Lena’s face. She could hear sirens form across the city and felt the familiar strength of her Kryptonian body. Lena was looking down at her own body with a look of awe. 

“Huh, that didn’t last nearly as long as I thought it would.”

“No kidding. I spent an entire day in Nia’s, Maggie’s, and Alex’s bodies. I wonder why it was different this time?”

“Well, since we are hanging out right now. How about we go out for lunch? My treat,” Lena smiled. Kara sped out of the room to grab her jacket and purse before standing in front of Lena again. She had really missed her super speed the last three days. “I’m taking that as a yes?”

“Yes! A million times yes!”

“Alright then. It’s a date,” Lena grinned. She went to the apartment door while Kara stood there with a blushing face. A date?! They were going on a date?! Did Lena feel the same way about her?! “Come on love, let’s hurry up before all of National City can hear your stomach growl.”

Kara shook her head to clear her thoughts before speeding to Lena’s side. “Like your stomach? I think it’s loud enough for the neighbors to hear.”

“Is not.”

“Is too! Also, lunch is on me. It’s the least I can do,” Kara stated. Lena affectionately rolled her eyes.

“Okay…by the way, we can discuss things more after we eat. But for now, let’s relax for a bit,” Lena suggested. Kara nodded and opened the door for the Luthor that had captured her heart. She knew that they would have to talk about everything more than what they had, but she was relieved that Lena wasn’t going to hate her. Maybe they could move on from friends to something more?

Myx watched Kara and Lena exit the apartment complex with an exhausted sigh. “I went through all that trouble and neither of you confessed your feelings for each other. Next time, I’m locking the two of you in a room together, so you confess your feelings.”

End 


	22. You Don't Have to Stay With Them Pt. 2 (Rey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to bring the Solo siblings back to the light and Y/N starts to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Rey x Reader fic. 
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Torture (mentally and physically), minor character death, profanity, non-canon, angst
> 
> Enjoy!

Pain. Pain was all Y/N could feel. Her body felt like it was on fire and her mind even worse. Snoke’s personal guards had done the physical damage to her body, torturing her slowly because of defiance. Of course, Snoke would have caught wind of her helping Rey escape again. She knew that this would happen. She knew that Snoke would be furious about her helping the scavenger escape when her mission was to bring her in. Y/N was paying greatly for that defiance. When Snoke’s men weren’t there physically torturing her, Snoke was there himself to inflict damage on her mind. The things he made her witness made her wish he would just kill her instead. His favorite was making her watch her family get murdered, over and over again. That one always left her whimpering and willing the force to help her…but the force never did. She was alone. 

Y/N hung her head after her physical torture for the day. How many days had it been? Four? Five? Maybe longer? She wasn’t sure anymore. There was no way for her to know how long it had been. Hopefully she would be free soon. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head, and she sighed. Rey had been trying to connect with her, but she kept blocking her out. She did not want her to see her like this…but she needed someone. She wanted to see her. Y/N hesitantly allowed Rey in, feeling the Jedi in the force. 

“Y/N!” Rey gasped. Y/N slowly opened her eyes, seeing the panic in those concerned brown eyes. Rey dropped to her knees in front of her, attentively scanning her body. Y/N knew she looked like a mess. The cuffs around her wrists forced her hands to be in front of her and she knew her face was bruised and bleeding. Her clothes were thankfully intact, which was strange considering what she had gone through. “What’s happening? Who did this to you?”

Y/N sighed and leaned her head against the wall behind her. “It’s not important. What have you been doing? Your connection to the force is stronger than the last time we spoke.”

Rey frowned. “Don’t change the subject. What’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you that. Nor can I tell you where I am. That’s what they want,” Y/N answered. She saw the pain that flickered in Rey’s eyes, knowing that the brunette wanted nothing more than to help her. Y/N wanted to reach out to her, but she wasn’t sure that was possible. “Did you find someone to teach you?”

“I did. He’s…interesting, that’s for sure. He refused to teach me for the first few days, but he agreed to teach me for three days.”

“Is it who I think it is?”

“Yes. I found him.”

“Good. He’ll help you get stronger,” Y/N stated. She knew Luke would help Rey, so long as he didn’t turn on her like he did to Ben. He better not turn on her like he did to her brother. If he did, Y/N was going to kick his ass.

“I’m on my second day, but I can’t feel a difference.”

“You might not be able to feel the difference, but when the time comes, you’ll know that you benefited from his training.”

Rey nodded and moved to sit beside Y/N. A depressed feeling overcame the air around them, making Y/N frown. She had never seen that. Focusing, she felt a flicker of the dark side in Rey. Something that she had not felt the last time. “What happened?”

“I tried to find my parents. That’s the whole reason why I came here. I thought by finding Luke, I could find the truth about my parents. But all I saw was my own reflection,” Rey answered. Y/N frowned at that. There was more to what Rey had seen but she wasn’t understanding what that was. The thing that concerned Y/N, was that Rey had touched the dark side. She couldn’t do that. She had to stay in the light. 

“Don’t let that revelation drown you. Find something else to look for. Something else to fight for. Stop letting your past drag you down. You’ll find yourself in a hole that you can’t escape,” Y/N warned. Rey looked at her with a sad smile. 

“I don’t know what to look for,” Rey admitted. Y/N reached out, willing her body to meet Rey’s. When her hand met the warm skin of Rey’s cheek, the two of them gasped at the feeling. Her hand hadn’t phased through. She had touched Rey through the force. Rey reached her own hand up, gently placing it over Y/N’s. The Sith felt an unfamiliar warmth in her chest at that. She wanted Rey to be happy. That’s all she wanted.

“Look for your own happiness and your own path,” Y/N murmured. Rey leaned against her palm and Y/N focused on pulling the darkness away from the Jedi. She felt it seep into her own body, taking the burden away from Rey. There was a feeling of someone else with them and Y/N looked to the door, seeing Luke standing there. He must’ve reconnected with the force. She pulled her hand away from Rey, feeling anger build in her chest. She wasn’t sure where this was coming from, but she wasn’t stopping it. “What’re you doing here?”

Luke moved forward, scanning Y/N’s body with careful eyes. “What have they done to you?”

“It’s none of your business,” Y/N hissed. Luke frowned and got down on one knee to meet her gaze.

“You don’t belong here. Leave and find your mother or me. We can help you,” Luke stated. Y/N felt her anger boil over.

“Help me? Help me?! Like you how you helped Ben by trying to kill him in his sleep?”

“I made a mistake and I’m sorry for that.”

“A mistake? That’s all you can say?! Your mistake made Ben turn to the dark side. It’s your fault he fell! It’s your fault that he killed our father!” Y/N hollered. She didn’t see that the room shook with her anger, but she did feel Rey flinch beside her.

“Y/N, you need to control your anger,” Luke cautioned. Y/N shakily got to her feet, feeling lightning flickering at her fingertips. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do! You lost that right a long time ago!” Y/N seethed. She was vaguely aware of Rey standing beside her.

“Y/N, please. Leave this place. You don’t have to stay with them,” Rey pleaded. Y/N’s body shook, and she tried to regain control of her emotions. No! She wasn’t going to hurt Rey. She refused to hurt her. Before Rey could further protest, she put up her walls, cutting off their connection. Rey disappeared, leaving her and Luke alone. The older man held up his hands in a peace offering.

“Please Y/N. Come home. I know Leia misses you,” Luke stated. Y/N stilled at that. Leia. Her mother. Her mother whose connection to the force flickered for a moment days ago. Was she alive? Was she alright? 

“Then you go and help her. She’s your sister.”

“And she’s your mother. I can’t help her. She needs you, especially now that Han—”

“Don’t you dare say his name!” Y/N hollered. She felt her force lighting explode from out of her fingertips, scorching the walls and denting the door in front of her. When her anger had subsided, she saw the carnage that was left from her outburst. She had never felt that surge of anger before. That surge of raw power. Bringing her hand up, she saw them shaking from the realization that she had caused the carnage in the room. Y/N dropped to her knees, feeling tears come to her eyes. She was becoming a monster.

Point Of View Change

Rey tried to keep her body from shaking and from showing fear as she was lead through the First Order ship. Ren walked in front of her without his usual mask, making Rey wonder what had happened to it. The Solo seemed to be fighting withing himself, giving off an uneasiness in the force. Rey had decided on trying to bring Y/N and Ren back to the light, where Luke had failed. Even if it was just one of them (Rey was hoping it would be Y/N), that would be enough to turn the tides against the First Order. Hopefully she could convince one of them.

“Where is Commander Y/N?” Rey asked. She could see Ren’s body tense, but he did not turn around.

“She is with the Supreme Leader, waiting for you,” Ren answered. Rey found herself becoming worried. The last time she had seen Y/N, two days ago, she had been in bad shape. Tortured by the First Order. If Snoke was hurting her, Rey was sure she’d be in trouble. Ren led them to the turbolift, closing the doors behind them.

“I feel the light in you… Y/N feels the light in you.”

“Oh? Do you now? Well, I feel the dark in you. I felt it the last time we met.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I? The rage you felt when I killed Han Solo was part of the dark side. That rage was more Sith then Jedi.”

Rey fell silent, contemplating what Ren had said. She knew she had felt a pull to the dark, that was why she had gone to that cavern in the first place. The darkness pulled her, lured her in. But after her visit with Y/N, she felt like that darkness had receded. That the darkness was no longer there. Maybe she had done something? The turbolift doors slid open, revealing a large red room, with Snoke sitting at the end of it. On the outskirts of the room, red clad guards stood attentively, guarding the Supreme Leader. To the left of him, Y/N stood with her hands clasped behind her back. The woman didn’t look like she had endured any torture. She almost seemed stronger than before Rey had last seen her. Y/N didn’t raise her gaze when they approached. She merely continued to stare at the ground.

“Ahh, the scavenger,” Snoke spoke. He beckoned Rey to approach with a wave of his finger. “The light has come to thwart the darkness…but you’re nowhere near strong enough to do so.”

The Skywalker’s lightsaber was snatched from Rey’s hand before she was pulled to the edge of Snoke’s throne. She struggled against his hold, glaring at the Sith master. “You underestimate me…and the Solo siblings.”

“Ah, my apprentices. Where one fails, the other succeeds. Though the failure is sure to never do so again,” Snoke spoke. He glanced over at Y/N, making her shrink in his gaze. Rey clenched her teeth at the way the woman reacted. “I made the bond between you and Y/N. To exploit Skywalker’s location and bring yet another Jedi to the dark side.”

Rey didn’t believe him. The bond between her and Y/N was not forged by this man. This monster. Deep down, she knew that something greater had created the bond between them. 

“Tell me scavenger. Where is Luke Skywalker?” Snoke demanded. Rey glanced at Y/N, seeing that the woman was gazing at her with worried Y/E/C eyes. 

“I won’t tell you,” Rey firmly stated. Snoke sneered and Rey felt her body being lifted into the air. Before she could fathom what was happening, the worse pain she had ever felt tore through her body. It was worse than Ren’s probing in her mind. Where his felt like her brain was being picked apart, Snoke’s probing felt like he was shredding her mind apart until nothing was left. A pained yell fell from her lips, filling the room with her scream. As quickly as it had started, the pain subsided. She hung limply in Snoke’s grasp, gasping for breath.

“There he is. Coward. Hiding away on an off-world planet. I’ll destroy him, the Jedi Order, and that feeble resistance,” Snoke vowed. He forced Rey towards a viewport and the brunette gasped. The resistance fleet was battling out there and they were losing. “Your feeble fleet will fall.”

Rey is forced away from the viewport and back on the ground in front of Snoke. She snarled in his grip, trying to break free. She had to stop him! Snoke looked to Y/N, beckoning her to step forward.

“Now is the time for redemption my apprentice. Kill her, and I will forgive you for your past mistakes,” Snoke offered. Rey whipped her head up, staring at Y/N as the woman approached. There was an unfamiliar glint in those Y/E/C eyes, making Rey’s stomach drop. This wasn’t the same Y/N. 

“Y/N, you don’t have to do this. You can fight the dark side. I know you can!” Rey pleaded. Snoke laughed form his spot on his throne. 

“You think you can turn her? Pathetic. I cannot be betrayed, nor beaten. I see everything. I see her every intent. Yes…I see her turning her lightsaber to strike true,” Snoke spoke. Y/N lifted her lightsaber to be level with Rey’s face, making the brunette pale. Was Y/N really going to kill her? Y/N gave her a small smile, bringing Rey a sense of calm. Why did she smile? “And now, you foolish child. She ignites it and kills her true enemy!”

Rey heard the ignition of a lightsaber, but it wasn’t the one pointing at her face. The force grip around her disappeared, letting her freely move her limbs once more. Glancing around Y/N, she watched the upper part of Snoke’s body roll to the ground, blue lightsaber shinning in the red room. The Praetorian rush forward and Rey pulled the Skywalker’s lightsaber to her hand. Y/N twirled to stand protectively between Rey and the Praetorians that charged at them while Rey readied herself to guard Y/N’s flank. She killed the first Praetorian that approached but was caught off guard by another who used his Bilari electro-chain whip to wrap around her blade. He pulled on the whip and Rey followed the momentum, impaling him with her blue blade. He fell limp against her, and she pushed him aside, seeing Y/N take down two more of the guards. She looked winded from the fighting and Rey wondered how well Y/N had recovered from her torture. She was pulled from her thoughts when another guard came at her with his Vibro-arbir blades and she deflected his dangerous attacks. Each attack staggered her, and she found herself being forced back. A particularly strong attack forced her blade down, leaving her exposed to his second blade. Before it could strike her, a red lightsaber impaled him through the chest, making him fall to the ground. She shot Y/N a grateful smile, before her eyes widened. Y/N was unarmed, and a guard was coming up behind her.

“Watch out!” Rey yelled. Y/N grunted when the guard locked her in a chokehold and Rey threw her own lightsaber to the Sith. She watched as Y/N moved ever so slightly to the side, letting the blade lodge itself into the guard’s helmeted face. He fell away with a large thud and Rey ran to Y/N’s side. “Are you alright?”

“Fine sunshine,” Y/N grunted. She used the force to call her lightsaber to her hand, gently pushing Rey behind her. Rey frowned until she saw Ren with his red lightsaber ignited. She had forgotten he was there.

“She’s strong in the force. I can feel the dark side in her,” Ren spoke. Y/N glared at her brother and Rey looked towards the large windows. The resistance needed help.

“Call off the gunners!” Rey implored. 

Ren shook his head. “The old ways must die. The Jedi, the Sith, the resistance, and the first order.”

He held out his hand in offering. “Join me and together, the three of us can rule the galaxy.”

Y/N had turned to glance back at Rey with commanding Y/E/C eyes. Those eyes screamed to not take Ren’s hand. That taking his hand would spiral her down a dark path. She trusted her judgment, way more than she trusted Ren’s. 

“I won’t join you,” Rey firmly stated. Ren’s eyes turned dangerous and he used the force to pull Rey’s lightsaber from her grasp. The brunette pushed Y/N aside to grab onto the saber with her own force. She could feel Ren’s power, threatening to outdo her own. Gritting her teeth, she pulled harder and watched in horror as the saber started to pull apart. Light filled the room before it exploded, and Rey found herself being tackled to the ground by Y/N. She grunted at the impact, ears ringing from the impact. Y/N looked down at her with a pained expression, making Rey worry. Her hands found Y/N’s back, feeling the burned flesh on her back. 

“You’re hurt,” Rey gasped. Y/N shook her head, glancing behind them. Ren was unconscious on the ground and Rey wondered how long he would stay that way.

“You need to leave. Quickly before he wakes.”

“I’m not leaving you. Not again.”

“You don’t have a choice. You have to leave and get the resistance out of Crait before the First Order gets them. They’ll be ripped apart if you don’t.”

“But—”

“No buts sunshine. You have to go. I’ll be alright,” Y/N promised. Rey looked into her Y/E/C eyes, seeing the sincerity and pain in them. She was right. She needed to go. The resistance needed to know that the First Order knew of their location, but she didn’t want to leave Y/N. The woman must’ve felt her reluctance, for she reached out and gently cupped Rey’s cheek. Her thumb ran soothing circles on her soft skin. “Hey, you have to go. Please. Protect my mother.”

Rey nodded, moving her hand up to place it on Y/N’s. “Okay, okay. I’ll go. Just—”

“I’ll try Rey.”

Y/N gave her a sad smile and Rey moved away from the Sith. There was a nagging feeling in her chest that told her that Y/N wouldn’t be alright. That this would be the last time she would see her. Every fiber of her being told her to stay with Y/N, but the stern look in those Y/E/C eyes made her leave. She would just have to trust in the force to protect Y/N.

Point of View Change

Y/N watched Ren storm off, sensing his anger as he went. She glared at General Hux when he glanced back at her, wishing she could fry his high and mighty ass. Shaking her head, Y/N quickly made her way to her room. Ren had told her to stay put while he went to deal with the resistance forces on Crait. Y/N knew Rey would save them, but she was still nervous. She needed to make sure they were alright. That her mother was alright. 

The door to her room slid closed behind her and she locked it before sitting on the cold, metal ground. She closed her eyes, focusing on Rey. She felt the familiar pull of the brunette, smiling at the warmth that came from the brunette. Her force radiated comfort in a way that Y/N had forgotten. Ben used to radiate that, but that was before Kylo Ren took over. Before he had killed their father. There was no warmth to him anymore. He was no longer Ben Solo.

Y/N felt her connection to Rey strengthen and opened her eyes to see blue skies and a rock wall. She frowned at the rock wall. Why was Rey here? Snow foxes squeezed through the cracks in the wall and Y/N looked at Rey.

“They are behind there,” Rey stated. Y/N nodded, feeling their presence as well. Rey held out her hand, focusing on moving the rocks. The rocks shook but they did not move. The Jedi’s hand shook, and Y/N could feel Rey’s exhaustion. The fight with the Praetorians had drained her, not to mention Snoke’s probing in her mind and her clash with Ren. Y/N placed her hand on Rey’s, stilling her shaking hand.

“Clear your mind of everything but moving the rocks,” Y/N instructed. She pressed closer to Rey, feeling her breathing slow. Good, she was focusing on controlling herself. “Feel the force in the rocks and let your force move them.”

Rey closed her eyes and Y/N felt the force around them quiver. A smile came to her lips. Rey was strong in the force. Even without a proper finish to her training, she was stronger than Ren. Possibly stronger than even herself. The rocks lifted into the air, revealing a cave and awestruck resistance fighters. The former storm trooper and another man rushed towards Rey while the brunette dropped the rocks out of the way. Y/N watched as she wrapped her arms around the men, hugging them tightly. There was a pang of jealousy in Y/N’s chest, but she pushed the feeling down. It was good that Rey had people who cared for her. People she could love and cherish. Y/N was ready to leave when she heard her mother’s voice.

“Y/N?” Leia spoke. Y/N faltered in returning to her body. She wanted to see her mother, but she was scared. Scared of what her mother would say. She glanced up, seeing her mother making her way towards her. Her eyes began to water, and she dropped her head, squeezing her eyes shut. No! She needed to leave! She couldn’t face her mother. Not after everything she’d done. A familiar hand cupped her cheek, making her eyes snap open. She stared down at her mother, seeing nothing but love in her eyes. “My sweet girl.”

Y/N couldn’t help the tears that fell, and she leaned into Leia’s hand. She had missed her mother’s touch. The comfort and the feeling of safety that came with being with her. She wished her mother could hug her, but there was only so much she could do through the force. The fact that she was touching her with her hand was good enough. 

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know Ren was going to—”

“It’s not your fault.”

Y/N felt Rey come closer before the brunette interlaced her fingers with her free hand. The Jedi watched her with attentive eyes, while Leia looked at her with remorse in her eyes.

“My sweet girl, you don’t have to stay with them. You don’t have to carry that burden,” Leia spoke. Y/N shook her head and gently pulled her mother’s hand away from her face. She couldn’t leave. She couldn’t join the resistance after everything she had done. Plus, she was still holding onto hope that maybe, just maybe, she could bring Ben back. 

“I have to,” Y/N argued. She brought her mother’s knuckles to her forehead, resting her head against them. “I’m sorry. I know you want me to stay with you, but I can’t.”

“No matter what you think you deserve, or what you think you don’t deserve, you have a place here. I love you and nothing will change that,” Leia promised. Y/N should’ve known that her mother would see right through her. 

“I love you too,” Y/N murmured. She dropped her mother’s hand, taking in her aged face. She memorized every wrinkle, every laugh line, and the way her eyes shone with hope. If this was the last time she saw her mother, then she’d make sure she memorized everything. When she was satisfied that she would never forget, she looked at Rey. Rey, who she had met as a scavenger. Rey, who was now the last Jedi. Rey, who she felt like she had to protect…by doing something drastic. “Sorry sunshine. This’ll be the last time I see you.”

“What do you mean?” Rey questioned. Y/N brought Rey’s hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

“May the force be with you,” Y/N murmured. She used every ounce of her power to sever the force bond between her and Rey. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her, forcing her to cry out. Clutching her chest, she noticed that she was back in her room. Her pants filled the quiet air and she shakily got to her feet. Her legs carried her the few feet to her bed and she dropped onto the hard mattress in exhaustion. She knew she hadn’t completely severed her tie to Rey, but it was weak enough that she couldn’t feel her with every breath she took. She couldn’t feel her poking at the back of her mind and that made Y/N’s chest tighten. She was alone again…but this time, it was by her choice. If she could keep Rey and her mother safe by cutting off all ties to them, then so be it. She would be lonely and miserable for the rest of her life, so long as they were safe. Y/N let her eyes drift closed, feeling sleep overtake her. Her dreams were filled with happier times. Of her and Ben running around the temple halls. Of her mother and father teaching her how to repair her first droid. Of Rey’s caring brown eyes and the Sun rising behind her.


	23. Whole Again (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be whole again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for angsty Sanvers x reader
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Major Character Deaths, Swearing, Blood, Angst

Maggie Point of View

Maggie excitedly opened the door to the apartment, hearing Y/N’s singing coming from inside. She smelled the lavender that had filled the air, smiling at the familiarity of it. Y/N always loved the smell of lavender. She said it was calming. Maggie leaned against the back of the couch, watching Y/N as she moved around the kitchen. Her hips moved to a tune only she could hear, and Maggie found herself mesmerized by her movements. She always did have a nice ass. Moving closer, Maggie placed her hands-on Y/N’s hips, causing the woman to startle.

“Sorry, I just wanted to join you,” Maggie chuckled. Y/N turned in her grasp, staring at her with wide Y/E/C eyes.

“Maggie?” Y/N gawked. Maggie frowned. Why was Y/N surprised to see her? They lived together. Y/N reached out and gently cupped Maggie’s cheek. The brunette was surprised when she felt a lack of warmth from her hand. Maybe she was cold and needed a jacket? “You’re too early.”

Maggie placed her hand on Y/N’s with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“ _Maggie?! Maggie?! Wake up_!” Alex’s voice called out. Maggie’s eyes widened and she pulled away from Y/N to look around their apartment. Alex. Where was Alex? There was a pressure on Maggie’s chest, making her close her eyes in discomfort. 

When she opened them again, she was staring at the night sky. Her body was strangely numb, and she was having a hard time catching her breath. Alex’s familiar red hair came into view and relief flooded her brown eyes.

“Hey! You’re okay. You’re going to be okay,” Alex promised. Images flashed through Maggie’s head, making her wince. They were on a date. Celebrating a job well done at work. It was supposed to be a relaxing night…but then their past came back to haunt them. A former Cadmus agent had tracked them down and took this moment of vulnerability to take his revenge. Maggie had seen him before Alex. She saw the glint of his gun, shoving Alex out of the way. She pulled her own gun on him before gunshots filled the air. His body fell to the ground and Maggie had found herself falling into Alex’s arms. Three gunshot wounds to the body. Alex was currently pressing into the wound on her chest, trying to stop some of the bleeding, but Maggie knew this wasn’t going to work.

She winced and found herself back in their apartment with Y/N staring at her with sad eyes. Their girlfriend had already moved on without them, but she had promised to wait for them in the afterlife. Of course, she had kept her promise. Y/N’s hands tangled in her Y/H/C hair and her Y/E/C eyes filled with turmoil.

“It’s too early. You aren’t supposed to be here yet. It hasn’t been long enough,” Y/N mumbled. Maggie went to comfort their girlfriend, only for her to back away. “No! You have to fight it!”

Maggie wanted to protest, but Alex’s voice filled the room next. “ _Maggie! Baby, please! You have to stay awake!_ ”

Maggie’s eyes fluttered open and she coughed, feeling the blood that came up with her gasping breaths. She wanted to stay awake, but it was hard. It would be so easy to close her eyes and sleep. To close her eyes and be with Y/N. But with Alex staring down at her, it was hard to give in to that feeling. 

“I called the D.E.O. They’ll be here as soon as they can,” Alex promised. That’s right. Kara and J’onn were both off world at the moment. They couldn’t count on a quick extraction. Maggie’s vision blurred again, and she stood in front of Y/N. Y/N had taken a seat on the couch, holding her head in her hands. She looked defeated.

“Y/N,” Maggie sadly stated. Y/N shook her head and Maggie found that she couldn’t move closer to her.

“You can’t be here yet. You have to be with Alex,” Y/N rambled. She looked up at Maggie with tears streaming down her face. “You’re supposed to be with her. Not here with me. Not yet.”

Maggie felt sadness creep into her chest at the broken look on Y/N’s face. Her eyes held remorse and a loneliness that Maggie had not seen since they had first met Y/N. Back when she had been untrustworthy of the world around her because of her powers. This was the Y/N that Maggie and Alex had worked so hard on breaking out of her shell. Breaking out of her depressed, stoic state. 

“I-I don’t think I have a choice.”

“You have a choice! You just have to fight harder.”

“Y/N/N, I’m getting tired of fighting…do you know how hard it is? How hard it is trying to stay awake?”

Y/N’s eyes filled with anger. “Yes! I know exactly how it feels! I tried waiting for you. I tried so hard, but I wasn’t strong enough. Not like you and Alex. I couldn’t hold on.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. She never thought of Y/N as weak for not making it. Never in a million years would she think Y/N was weak. But, Y/N herself was thinking she was weak. She thought that she hadn’t tried hard enough to stay. This was what had been tormenting her since she had passed. Tormenting her for five years. Her guilt and self-loathing had all but consumed her. Y/N dropped her gaze and stared at the floor, refusing to look back up. Maggie went to comfort their girlfriend when she was pulled back to the world of the living.

Groaning, Maggie placed her shaking hand on Alex’s. She could feel the redhead’s hands trembling beneath hers and she looked into her wet brown eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears.

“Al,” Maggie weakly spoke. Alex shook her head, pressing a little harder on the wound.

“No. Don’t talk. Save your strength.”

“Al, I saw Y/N,” Maggie cried. Alex’s hands stopped shaking and her face contorted in confusion.

“What?” Alex questioned.

“I saw Y/N…Al, she’s all alone.”

“Is she—”

“She’s back to the old Y/N. The Y/N who doesn’t trust and is stuck inside her own head. The Y/N who doubts her self worth.”

Alex nodded and the two of them shared an understanding look. The redhead knew that Maggie wasn’t going to make it. She had lost far too much blood from her three bullet wounds and it was a miracle she was even still here. Maggie didn’t want to go, but she knew her body couldn’t last much longer. 

“Al—”

“I know…Rao, I know,” Alex sadly sighed. She moved her hands away from the wound on Maggie’s chest and tried her best to wipe her hands clean on her pants. The detective knew the agent would burn those pants when this was all over, which was a shame. She loved those pants. Alex’s hands gently cupped Maggie’s face, resting her forehead against the dying woman’s. Maggie sighed into the feeling, memorizing the feeling. She would miss this feeling. This feeling that only came from Alex Danvers. “Go. It’s okay. I’ll be alright.”

Maggie felt her eyes start to droop and fought hard to keep them open. She weakly moved her hand up to pull Alex into their last kiss. She could taste the saltiness of the redhead’s tears and knew felt her strength leave her. Her hand fell away and she pulled away to stare into Alex’s loving eyes. She could see the heartbreak in them, but she could also see the understanding in them. 

Using the last of her energy, Maggie gave Alex her signature dimpled smile. “See you around Danvers.”

“Yeah, see ya Mags,” Alex cried. The world around Maggie blurred and when it cleared, she was standing in their apartment. Y/N had not moved from her spot on the couch, but something felt different this time. This time, Maggie was here. The brunette moved forward, going to their girlfriend’s side. She sank onto the couch before tightly wrapping her arms around the trembling woman. 

Maggie pressed a loving kiss to the side of Y/N’s head. “I’m here. You aren’t alone anymore.”

Y/N shook her head and buried her face against Maggie’s chest. The brunette took in the familiar scent of jasmine and apples, feeling a sense of peace come over her. She had missed Y/N. So, so much. 

“Lexie?” Y/N murmured. Maggie pulled Y/N closer, crushing her in the embrace. 

“She’ll be okay. She’s got Kara, J’onn, Eliza, and the rest of the Superfriends,” Maggie assured. 

“How do you know?”

“Because she’s like you. You were so strong making it this long by yourself. So strong,” Maggie complimented. Y/N cried harder at that and wrapped her arms around Maggie. The two of them cried, holding onto each other like they were tethered together. Maggie knew that they would have to wait for Alex. For them to be complete. But, they would have each other until then. 

“I love you,” Maggie breathed.

“I love you too,” Y/N cried. 

Alex’s Point of View 

How long had it been? Thirty years? Longer? Her once red hair was now graying with age and her body protested when she woke. It was getting harder for her to do the things she used to love, but she couldn’t complain. She got to live her life. She had the opportunity to work as the Director of the DEO for two decades before she was forced to retire. Retirement had been rough, but she made it her job to help out at community centers and adoption homes. While she never fulfilled her dream of having her own child, she enjoyed spending time in the adoption homes, helping out where she was needed. Now, close to her sixties, Alex was slowing. Something told her that her body was on its last wing. That it was getting to that point where she could finally be at peace. 

Today was their thirtieth anniversary. Maggie, Y/N, and Alex’s anniversary of being together. Though her girlfriends weren’t with her anymore, she had continued celebrating the time they had spent together. The first few years without Maggie and Y/N had been arduous. Waking to an empty bed, to an empty apartment made her heart shatter. Listening to the silence and lack of laughter in the apartment made her want to pull her hair out. Kara and Lena had to convince her to move out of the old apartment, away from the memories that caused her pain. She had moved into a smaller apartment that was completely different than the old one had been…but she missed it. She missed the memories of her girlfriends that she had built within those walls. Alex sighed as she sat on the grass in front of Y/N and Maggie’s grave. The marble was intact, even after all these years. That was thanks to their loved ones taking care of the grave. A fresh set of lilies were sitting on the grave, along with stuffed animals. The stuffed animals made Alex smile. Kara, Lena, and their daughter Margo must’ve brought it. They had left to allow Alex time to spend time alone. 

“Happy anniversary,” Alex sadly spoke. She ran her fingers over the smooth marble, wishing that she was touching her girls. “It’s getting harder to keep going, now that I’m retired and getting old.”

Alex waited for a reply and knew that she wouldn’t get one. “I wish I could see you two. I bet you two would’ve looked cute with gray hair…I miss you two. So much. I-I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to live without you two. I’m ready to join you, wherever you may be.”

Alex felt tears threaten to fall and she lied on the grass, keeping her hand on the grave. It hurt thinking about them. It hurt thinking so hard about them. The pain in her chest intensified and Alex shut her eyes to alleviate the pain.

When she opened them, she was in their apartment. Not the new one she had bought, but THEIR apartment. The one with the king-sized bed, the one with the burned ceiling because of Y/N using her fire powers to incinerate a spider. The one where they had spent their first night together and had spent their first anniversary together. Alex looked around the room, wondering why she was seeing this. The bathroom door opened, and tears fell from her eyes at the sight of Maggie and Y/N. Her girlfriends were giggling at something with smiles on their faces. They hadn’t aged a day. Y/N even still had the same haircut from when she had died. When she had died in Alex’s arms because she had protected the redhead, much like Maggie had. 

“Maggie? Y/N?” Alex spoke. Her girlfriends’ giggles stopped, and their heads shot up, meeting her gaze. Maggie was the first to move, crashing into Alex with a tight embrace. The redhead sank into her arms, feeling tears on her shirt from the shorter woman. She looked up, seeing Y/N with her hand over her mouth. Tears were falling from her Y/E/C eyes and her body was shaking from how hard she was crying. Alex held out her hand and Y/N eagerly joined their embrace. The three of them cried into each other’s arms, basking in the familiar warmth and feeling of home that came with being together.

“You’re here?” Maggie awed as she pulled away. Alex nodded and cupped Maggie’s cheek, seeing that her hand was no longer wrinkly. Looking towards the television, she saw the reflection of her younger self. The younger her that had lost her girlfriends all those years ago. Maggie kissed Alex’s palm, drawing her attention back to her girls.

“I’m here. Rao, I’m here,” Alex cried. She pulled them in tighter, wanting to never let them go.

“ _Alex_?” Kara’s voice rang out. Alex startled and looked around in confusion. Why was she hearing Kara? Y/N gently grabbed onto Alex’s free hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“You need to say goodbye to her,” Y/N instructed. Alex frowned, looking at Maggie.

“You can’t just leave without saying goodbye to Little Danvers. That’ll devastate her,” Maggie nodded. 

“But—”

“Hey, we’ve waited this long. We can wait a few more minutes,” Maggie smiled. Y/N nodded and Alex found herself closing her eyes.

Opening them, she felt Kara’s fingers brushing through her hair. Alex looked up at Kara, seeing the sadness in those blue eyes. Despite the satiation, Alex found herself smiling.

“They’re waiting for me,” Alex murmured. A teary smile came to Kara’s face and the superhero gently lied beside her sister. She cuddled up close behind her, warming Alex’s cold body.

“I’ll miss you,” Kara cried. Alex snuggled closer against the blonde, keeping her hand on the marble stone.

“I’ll miss you too, but I promise, you’re going to be okay. You’ve got Lena and Margo, plus they are both Kryptonian now. You’ll have a long life with them.”

“It won’t be the same without you.”

“Trust me when I say, it won’t be the same without you by my side either. You’re my hero Kara Zor-el Danvers. Don’t you stop being a hero to everyone out there.”

“You’re my hero you dork,” Kara wetly chuckled. Alex chuckled and felt her eyes begin to droop. It was time. Kara must’ve heard her heart rate slow, for she pulled her sister closer. “I love you Alex. May Rao’s light guide your path.”

“I love you too Kara, I’ll see you around,” Alex sighed. Her eyes closed and she let the darkness take her.

When light seeped through her eyelids, Alex opened her eyes, seeing her girlfriends patiently waiting for her. Y/N moved first this time, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex. The redhead sank into the embrace, feeling the warmth that came from her girlfriend for the first time in over thirty years. The last time she had held her, Y/N had been bleeding out. This time, Y/N was safe. She was here with Alex and Maggie. 

“I missed you. So much,” Alex murmured. Y/N tilted her head up to plant a searing kiss to Alex’s lips. There was that spark that Alex had missed. That spark that only came with kissing Y/N or Maggie. Alex reluctantly pulled away, seeing that Y/N was crying again.

“I missed you too,” Y/N cried. She buried her face against Alex’s neck while Maggie came closer to give Alex an even deeper kiss. Her fingers tangled in Alex’s short red hair, pulling a moan from her lips. “Hey! Don’t hog her!”

Maggie pulled away with a laugh, wrapping her arms around her girls. “Y/N/N, we have an eternity to spend together. There’s no way I can hog her.”

“Still, I want more kisses,” Y/N fake pouted. Alex chuckled and leaned her head down to press a quick kiss to Y/N’s lips. 

“We’ve got all the time in the world now,” Alex promised. Y/N smiled brightly at her, filling Alex’s chest with warmth. She had missed that smile. Looking over, she saw Maggie’s dimpled smile too. Okay, she had missed both of their smiles. “I’m not leaving you two again.”

“Promise?” Maggie asked. 

“Promise,” Alex swore. She felt her girls hug her tighter and she relished in the strength from their holds. 

“I love you two,” Maggie chimed. 

“I love you two as well,” Alex smiled. 

“We’re finally whole again,” Y/N murmured. Alex couldn’t agree more. Even though she had no clue what would happen to them now, one thing was certain. They were together again, and they wouldn’t let anything change that. They were bound together by their bonds and they would fight the gods themselves to stay together. Together, they were complete. 

Follows the chapter Loss


	24. Learning To Trust Again Pt. 1 (Lena Luthor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request on tumblr for angsty Lena Luthor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied abuse, language, slight domestic violence, and angst

Lena didn’t know why she listened to her friends. Her friends who always said that Y/N was only with her for her money. Her girlfriend never asked for money, nor did she ask Lena to pay for things. But with all of the Superfriends telling her that Y/N was only in it for the money, even sweet Kara, she was beginning to doubt her girlfriend. Doubt the love of her life. 

Lena sighed as she sipped from her cup of coffee. She was meeting Alex for breakfast before the two of them headed to work. The night before trickled its way into Lena’s mind, filling her chest with regret. She had formulated a plan to have to force herself into Y/N’s life more and see if her girlfriend really was into her. 

“I can feel you thinking,” Alex’s voice greeted. Lena looked up, watching the redhead plop a seat across from her. Her brown eyes held concern in them. “What’s got you so worried?”

“I just…I made a plan about the whole Y/N thing,” Lena answered. Alex sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“I don’t know why you’re doubting her.”

“You know what everyone is saying…plus, Winn found those old posts from her ex.”

“Still, I don’t think you should do anything crazy. Y/N never struck me as someone who would use you for your money. She’s smitten by you.”

“I don’t know…I just want to make sure,” Lena stated. She had been hurt too many times to not worry about this situation. Alex hummed and lifted her drink to her lips.

“I think you’re going to regret this,” Alex warned. Lena ignored her, choosing instead to drink more of her coffee. She had this inkling feeling that Alex was right, but she had to be sure. She had to be sure that Y/N was with her because of her, not just for her money.

Later That Day

Lena frantically knocked on Y/N’s apartment door, knowing full well that she was home. It was close to dinner and Y/N would have just gotten home from work. Her body felt tight with stress and she was beginning to doubt her plan. Maybe this was a bad idea?

The door opened, revealing a confused Y/N. “Lena? What’re you doing here? What’s wrong”

“I’m sorry Y/N/N, I didn’t know where to go,” Lena lied. Y/N opened the door further, letting her into the quaint apartment. Y/N helped her to the couch before giving her a puzzled look.

“What happened?” Y/N asked. Lena sighed and clenched her fists.

“Someone broke into my condo this morning and then they hacked my bank accounts. We aren’t sure who it was, but the investigator I hired told me to stay low for a while. He told me to stay away from work, stay away from my condos, and to stay away from my bank accounts until he figures out what happened.”

“That’s awful babe. Did you call Alex or Winn to help?”

“Not yet, but that’s my next step,” Lena lied. Well, sort of lied. She was going to call them, but she was going to tell them what her plan was. Y/N nodded and ran her fingers through her Y/H/L Y/H/C hair. 

“Okay, damn…okay. We’ll figure this out. You can stay here until it’s safe for you. Who’s taking over your work?”

“I’m just taking an extended leave. Kara and James are going to run things until I get back.”

“Okay…well you were wanting a break from work,” Y/N joked.

Lena chuckled at that. “True. I was wanting a break.”

Y/N smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead. “I’ll get something ready for us to eat. I’ve got to have something in my cupboards.”

Lena watched Y/N go with a heavy heart, clenching her fists tightly. This was needed. This was important and needed to happen.

Point of View Change, Two Weeks Later

Y/N nervously scratched at her wrists, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Usually she worked weeknights along with going to school during the day. But with Lena there, she wasn’t sure if she could juggle all of those things. She wanted to be there with her girlfriend, but she needed the money. Maybe she could work some extra shifts in-between classes? That could help. That would help her pay for rent, plus the extra groceries she would now need. Sighing, Y/N rested her head against the wall. She loved having Lena staying with her, but she had a hard-enough time staying afloat with just herself. Add another person and that was bound to cause her problems.

“Y/N! We’ve got costumers!” Y/N’s co-worker yelled. Squaring her shoulders, Y/N pushed away from the wall. No use threating over things that couldn’t change. She had three hours to make as much money as she could at the diner before her college classes, then she would have the night shift at the bar. She had to do this if she wanted to keep her head above water.

Late That Night

Y/N sleepily opened the door to her apartment, feeling fatigue seep into her bones. It had been a week since she had gotten a good night’s sleep and she was starting to feel it. Just walking from the elevator to her door caused her pain. She silently closed the door behind her before quietly dropping her things by the door. She contemplated taking a shower, but she was far too tired for that. The couch was calling her name. She kicked off her shoes before dropping onto the uncomfortable couch. It wasn’t her bed, but she didn’t want to wake Lena. Her eyes drifted closed and Y/N let sleep take her.

_Y/N heard the slamming of the bedroom door, flinching from her spot on the ground. She had screwed up again, pissing off her partner. Her wrist still hurt from how hard they had gripped onto it and her back was sore from hitting the ground. That didn’t even count the verbal abuse she had to endure for the hundredth time. Why couldn’t she have just been good enough for them? Why was everything she did wrong? The bedroom door opened and her partner walked in with a belt, making Y/N squeeze her eyes shut. This was the punishment she deserved._

Y/N woke with a gasp, rolling from the couch. She hit the ground hard, feeling her wrist protest at the feeling. That pain caused her mind to spiral. Images of her past abuse cascaded through her mind and she curled into a ball. Make yourself small and the pain isn’t as bad. Make yourself smaller and the blows would only hit where she wanted, not where her partner wanted. Y/N willed herself not to cry. She wouldn’t cry. That made her seem weak. Her breathing became erratic and she struggle to find her breath. The more she tried to breath, the more her chest hurt. She needed air! A hand on her shoulder caused her to lash out and shove whoever it was that touched her away. She vaguely heard things fall from the coffee table, choosing instead to back herself against the foot of the couch. Her back hit the surface and she pulled her knees close to her chest, keeping her head down. No, no! This wasn’t real! She had left her ex. She wasn’t’ going through this pain again.

“Y/N? Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” a voice soothed. Y/N shook her head, ignoring the voice that spoke to her. This wasn’t a friend. This was a trick. “Y/N, it’s okay. I promise, you’re okay.”

Y/N lifted her head, seeing Lena’s familiar face. Her current girlfriend’s hair was a mess and she had a concerned frown on her face. Her body was rigid with concern and she held out her hands in front of her.

“Can I touch you?” Lena asked. Y/N shook her head and Lena put her hands down. “Okay. That’s okay. Can you focus on me? Match my breathing, okay?”

Y/N focused on Lena, trying her hardest to match her breathing. The more she focused on Lena, the easier it was to breathe. She felt the tightness in her chest slowly disappear and the ringing in her ears cleared. With a shaky breath, Y/N leaned her head against the couch.

“What do you need?” Lena gently asked. Y/N squeezed her eyes shut.

“Aspirin, please” Y/N answered. She heard Lena walk away, trying to focus on herself. It had been a long time since she had a panic attack like that. 

“Here,” Lena spoke. Y/N held out her hand and she felt her girlfriend place the pill on her palm. She popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed, grimacing at the feeling. “I had a glass of water for you.”

Y/N blindly reached for the glass and quickly washed down the pill before sighing. Her body was exhausted. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asked. 

“Not really, no. I just want to go back to bed.”

“Okay. Can you make it to the bedroom?”

“No, I’m just going to stay on the couch.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Y/N apologized. She opened her eyes, seeing the sadness in Lena’s. The brunette nodded and got to her feet.

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning,” Lena stated. Before Y/N could say anything, Lena had walked away. Loneliness filled Y/N’s chest and she pulled the blanket off the couch to wrap around herself. She hated seeing that pained look in Lena’s eyes, but she didn’t want to be around her right now. Not when her mind was still reeling from the nightmare. She would make it up to her in the morning.

A Week Later

Y/N didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be at game night with Lena’s friends. She should be working or studying for her exams coming up. Mostly working because she was behind on rent and she needed to still buy groceries for the week. There wasn’t enough food for the two of them. She could go a few nights with less food if she got some of the leftover food at the diner.

Y/N listened to the Superfriends bicker about the game they were playing, trying hard to focus on what was happening. It felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, but then everyone would know something was wrong. They would know that she was hiding her fatigue. A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and she turned her head to see Maggie frowning at her. The detective jutted her chin towards the kitchen and Y/N shakily got to her feet to follow. Once in the kitchen, Maggie turned. The detective’s eyes scanned her body, making Y/N self-conscious. She knew she had lost some weight.

“Have you been taking care of yourself?” Maggie quietly asked. Y/N felt tears prickle at the corner of her Y/E/C eyes and she fought hard to not cry. Maggie had been the one to help her get away from her ex. She was her closest friend next to Alex and the brunette always seemed to know when something was bothering her. 

“I…I’m just tired. Working some extra shifts to help pay for Lena and I.”

“I still don’t know why the DEO hasn’t figured this out yet. It’s unlike them to take this long.”

“It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me having Lena around.”

“Yeah? But are you taking care of yourself with Lena around?”  
  


“I—”

“Have you been taking your anxiety meds when you need to? Have you been remembering to take fifteen minutes a day to destress and take time to yourself? Have you been eating three meals a day and treating yourself to snacks when you want?” Maggie questioned. Y/N dropped her gaze, feeling a tear slip from her eye. She hadn’t been taking care of herself, but she couldn’t focus on herself when she had to take care of Lena. She had to work more to pay for the normal bills she had and she had to work for the extra food they needed. She had to study on her breaks at work and in-between classes because she wanted to focus on Lena when she got home. She couldn’t worry about herself. “Hey, breathe Y/N. Take a deep breath.”

Y/N shakily took a deep breath and saw that Maggie’s hand was held out in front of her. She carefully took her friend’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I’m okay. I’m fine.”

“I’m worried about you,” Maggie whispered. Y/N nodded and gave Maggie her best fake smile.

“I’ll be alright. I just have to finish these exams and then I’ll be free for the rest of the year,” Y/N assured. Maggie’s frown deepened.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. You know I’d tell you if I wasn’t okay.”

Maggie opened her mouth to speak when Lena walked into the kitchen. She was flushed from the drinks she had, and Y/N could tell that she was a bit tipsy. 

“I have a question for you,” Lena stated. Y/N frowned and felt Maggie drop her hand. The detective moved to the other side of the kitchen to give them space, but she didn’t leave the room. Lena didn’t seem to notice. 

“Okay? What’s your question?”

“Why have you been coming back to the apartment so late?”

Y/N paused to contemplate her answer. She didn’t want to tell Lena that she had no money and that she was working late to make a living. “I’m studying at the library.”

“At twelve in the morning?”

“It closes at midnight.”

“Liar. Who have you been seeing?” Lena seethed. Y/N frowned at that. What was she talking about?

“Babe, what are you talking about?” Y/N asked. Lena clenched her fists.

“Don’t babe me! You’ve been sneaking around ever since I started living with you. Are you cheating on me?!”

Y/N moved closer to her girlfriend. “I would never cheat on you! What are you going on about?”

“Don’t lie to me! I should never have trusted you! You were just with me for my money, weren’t you?!”

“Lena, I’m not with you for your money. What are you talking about?” Y/N asked. Lena glared at her and Y/N stepped closer. 

“You never refused when I bought you something and you never push to pay for anything.”

“Lena—”

“Don’t touch me!” Lena exclaimed. Her hand made contact with Y/N’s cheek, whipping her head to the side. Y/N could hear Maggie shove Lena away and she looked over, seeing the anger in Lena’s eyes. “I hate you!”

“That’s enough Lena!” Maggie hollered. Y/N felt her chest tightening and she felt her panic rising. She couldn’t stay here. She had to leave. She shoved her way through the Superfriend’s in the living room, passed Alex’s attempt to stop her. Lena hated her. She hated her because she hadn’t told her why she was gone so late every night. She hated her because she had fucked up, just like she had done in her previous relationship. This was her fault. She pushed open the stair doors, running down them with tears blurring her vision.

“Y/N!” Alex’s voice rang out behind her. She ignored the redhead’s calls and ran down the steps. She wasn’t going to stop. Wiping at her tears, Y/N tried to clear her vision. Why wouldn’t her tears stop? Y/N gasped as her foot missed the next step. Her body flew over the flight of stairs and the concrete came closer as she fell. She felt her arms snap before her head collided with the hard ground, knocking her out instantly.

Point of View Change, Lena

The Next Day

Lena grunted as she was shoved against the wall by Maggie. The shorter woman had her pinned against the wall. Anger radiating off her small frame. 

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here!” Maggie seethed. Lena glared at her, trying to push away the stronger woman.

“It’s my girlfriend in there. I have every right to be here,” Lena argued. Maggie glared at her, pressing her arm tighter against Lena’s chest.

“No, you don’t. You lost that right after everything you said to her.”

“I—”

“Don’t you dare use the excuse that you were drunk! Do you have any idea what you did?!”

Alex placed a steadying hand on Maggie’s shoulder, giving her a stern look. “Hey, I’ve got this. Go keep Y/N company.”

Maggie shook with pent up rage and she moved away from Lena with a grumble. The detective entered the DEO medbay, leaving Alex and Lena alone. Lena slumped against the wall with a grimace.

“She didn’t have to push so hard,” Lena grumbled. 

“You got off easy. I would’ve punched you,” Alex stated. Lena looked up at her friend, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. “I told you this was a bad idea, but you didn’t listen.”

“I just want to see Y/N. Make sure she’s alright.”

“She’s not _alright_. She broke her arm in the fall and she has a minor concussion. Not to mention she was malnourished and sleep deprived. It’s amazing that she was even capable of running away in the first place.”

Lena’s brow furrowed at the information. Malnourished? Sleep deprived? Why as Y/N malnourished and sleep deprived?

“Were you so obsessed with trying to figure out if she was only with you for your money to notice that she wasn’t taking care of herself?” Alex glowered. Lena dropped her gaze. She hadn’t noticed Y/N was losing weight and that she was tired. She was supposed to be observant and she had missed the signs of her struggling girlfriend. Alex sighed and motioned for Lena to follow. “I told Maggie about what you were trying to prove, and she’s pissed. If you want to see Y/N, you’re going to have to get through her.” 

“And how do I do that?” Lena asked. Alex led her to Y/N’s door with a disapproving frown on her face.

“You’re going to have to work hard at gaining her trust.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Stay out here and wait. Show her that you actually care,” Alex answered. She pointed at the spot on the ground and Lena dutifully took a seat. She wanted to see Y/N with her own eyes and if doing this proved that she cared, then so be it. Alex nodded at her and went into the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Why did she drink so much last night? If she had controlled herself, then she wouldn’t have said those things to Y/N. Those terrible things that Lena thought, but never thought she would say. Lena rested her head against her knees, taking a shuddery breath. She was a terrible girlfriend. 

A Few Days Later

Lena felt like her butt would fall off from how long she waited outside of Y/N’s medbay door. She knew that her girlfriend was awake from the muffled talking she heard, but she was still not allowed in. Maggie glared at her whenever she walked by while Alex gave her a small smile. The redhead knew she was trying. Well, Maggie had to as well, but she was still upset with her. The door slid open and Alex leaned against the wall beside her.

“How is she?” Lena asked. 

“She’s awake, which is good. But it’ll take time for her concussion and broken arm to heal,” Alex answered. She looked down at Lena with an attentive gaze. “She’s allowed to go home after Dr. Hamilton checks some things out.”

“Can I see her?”

“Maggie said that you should come over later tonight after we get her settled. She’s going to stay at Maggie’s place until she gets the cast off and her minor concussion heals.”

“She’s not staying at her apartment?”

“No. Y/N didn’t want to stay there.”

Lena’s chest tightened and she dropped her gaze to the floor. Y/N didn’t want to stay at her apartment. The apartment that Lena was currently staying at as well. She didn’t want to be around her. Alex patted her head, making her look up.

“She’ll talk to you later. That’s what she told us,” Alex assured.

“Why would she want to talk to me after everything I said?”

“Because it’ll help both of you.”

Alex went back into the room and Lena clenched her fists. She would have to endure waiting for a little longer. 

Point of View Change, Y/N Later That Night

Y/N sighed as she waited for Maggie to bring her something to eat. She was tired and she didn’t really want to eat, but her friend wasn’t going to let her not eat. Regret filled Y/N’s chest at the thought of how caring Maggie was. Her friend had given up her bed for her and was sleeping on the blow-up mattress that Alex had brought over. Maggie was being too kind to her. Just like she always was. Y/N looked down at her casted arm with an angry frown. Why did she have to get hurt? Why did she think running down the stairs while crying was a good idea? Stupid! So stupid. 

A knock on the closed door forced Y/N to look away from her arm. “Yeah?”

“Hey, Lena is here. I told her I’d ask you if you wanted to talk to her,” Maggie spoke. Y/N clenched her eyes shut. She knew she had to talk to Lena, but she was scared to. She was scared to talk to the woman that she loved because of what she had did. Because of how she hit her and yelled. “Y/N, I can tell her to leave. Just tell me what you want to do.”

Bless Maggie for her kind soul. Y/N shook her head and squared her shoulders. “I want to talk to her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay…but I’m keeping the door open and standing right outside.”

“Thanks Maggie.”

Y/N watched as the bedroom door opened and a nervous Lena entered the room. Her normally pristine look was disheveled. The confidence that she usually radiated was dwarfed by uncertainty and unease. Y/N waved at Lena to come closer and the brunette took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Lena spoke. Y/N leaned back against the headboard, watching Lena with careful eyes. She could see the sincerity in her gaze, but her mind told her that it was fake.

“Alex told me what you were doing.”

“Y/N—”

“How could you think I was only with you for your money?”

“I—”

“If I was with you for your money, I wouldn’t have shown you my love. I wouldn’t have spent late nights talking with you on the phone. I wouldn’t have met you for early breakfasts, even though I had a late night at work. I wouldn’t have let you stay in my apartment when I thought you were in danger.”

“I know I just—”

“No, I’m not done talking. I can’t believe you believed everyone else but me. ME! Your girlfriend! I thought…I thought you trusted me.”

“I’m sorry, I just…Winn found something from an ex of yours and it made me second guess everything,” Lena spoke. Y/N clenched her one good fist and closed her eyes. Her ex. Her ex who had made her life a living hell. “Y/N/N?”

“My ex abused me. Spent every waking moment of my life trying to break me down, both physically and mentally. I dealt with that for three years before Maggie got me out of it. Whatever you read was them trying to make it sound like they were the victim,” Y/N stated. 

“They abused you?” Lena whispered. Y/N nodded and used her casted hand to rub at her good wrist.

“I hated it. I wanted it to stop, but I felt like I owed them. That it was my fault that I was getting the abuse,” Y/N said. She opened her eyes to look towards the door, knowing that Maggie was standing nearby. “Maggie saved me. There was a noise complaint and she came running when she knew it was my address. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be sitting here.”

Maggie had saved her that day. She still remembered the rage that swam in the detective’s eyes when she found her on the floor that night. She still remembered how Maggie held her close while her ex was dragged from the apartment. Maggie even took her to the hospital and helped her file a restraining order and obtain money from her ex. 

“She was the reason why I found you. Why I found this woman who I thought was different then my ex and who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with,” Y/N murmured. 

“I-I hit you. God, I hit you and yelled at you!” Lena exclaimed. She tangled her fingers in her long brown hair, eyes wide with panic. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I should never have done that! I should’ve trusted you!”

“I know you’re sorry,” Y/N stated. She looked at her girlfriend with a stoic expression. “But I can’t trust you anymore. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Lena dropped her hands and moved to kneel next to the bed. “I will do anything to gain that trust back. I don’t want to live without you in my life.”

“It’s not that simple Lee.”

“I know…but I will do anything in my power to gain that trust back…if you’ll let me.”

Y/N looked down, seeing the sincerity in her green eyes. She tried to imagine her life without Lena and all she was darkness. No good morning kisses. No dinners together. No laughing at absurd jokes. No light in her life. Against every instinct that told Y/N to not trust Lena, she wanted nothing more than to trust her again. 

“Next week. Lunch at Nooans,” Y/N stated. Lena’s eyes filled with hope. “This doesn’t mean I trust you. You’ll have to earn that back…but I’m willing to give you that chance.”

“And I’ll make sure I earn it. I swear I will.”

“We’ll see.”


	25. You Don't Have to Stay With Them Pt. 3 (Rey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Battle
> 
> Warnings: Violence, minor character death, non-canon, language

Leia was gone. She had given the last of her strength to pull Ben back into the light. Rey had felt the older woman pass, right as Ben had as well. It felt worse than Han’s passing. Because of Leia’s connection to the force, Rey and Ben felt her passing on a more personal level. Like a part of them had died as well. Rey wasn’t sure what compelled her to return for Ben on Kef Bir, though now she was happy she had returned. She needed to know where Y/N was. Y/N, who she had not seen since Crait. Y/N, who she could no longer feel in the force…at least not as strong as she had in the past. That had been almost a month ago now. Rey was beyond worried about the woman and needed to know where she was. 

Ben walked towards her, discarding his black cape. The high winds took the fabric away and the Solo had an unfamiliar feeling about him. Rey was so used to feeling malice and hatred from the man. Now, she felt sorrow and unease. Good. He should feel bad about all the pain he had caused. Rey mentally kicked herself for that. It wasn’t Ben’s fault. Not entirely.

Rey glared at the former Sith. “I still don’t trust you. Not completely.”

“I can’t blame you for that.”

“But, I am willing to try…if you tell me where Y/N is.”

Ben nodded and he cast his gaze downward. “My first order from Palpatine was to bring her to him. She’s on Exegol.”

Rey felt her anger bubble in her chest. “She’s on Exegol? She’s been with him all this time?”

“Yes.”

“What’s happening to her there?”

“I…don’t know. I could hardly feel her presence the second time I went there,” Ben admitted. Rey clenched her fists to hold her lighting at bay. Her anger wouldn’t get the best of her. That’s not what Y/N would want.

“How could you just leave her there?” Rey seethed. Ben’s eyes filled with tears and he squeezed them shut.

“I-I don’t know why I left her,” Ben sadly answered. Rey shook her head and stormed passed him, towards Luke Skywalker’s X-wing, that she had landed next to Ben’s TIE fighter. 

“You’re going to lead me to Exegol,” Rey commanded. She heard Ben scramble to follow her and she could feel his unease.

“It’s too dangerous. Palpatine wants you.”

“I don’t care. We have to end this, here and now,” Rey stated. She stopped walking to turn and hold out Luke’s lightsaber to Ben. “This doesn’t mean I trust you. I just can’t have you going with me and not being able to defend yourself.”

Ben nodded and took the lightsaber from her. “What will you use?”

Rey pulled Leia’s lightsaber from her satchel, hearing the sharp intake of air that Ben took. “I’ll use General Organa’s. It was a gift from Master Skywalker.”

“Follow my tail. If you lose me, you’ll die before we even reach Exegol,” Ben warned. Rey nodded and quickly followed Ben. She wasn’t sure what would happen when they got to Exegol, but one thing was certain. Rey was bringing Y/N home. Ben stopped in front of their ships and he turned to look at Rey. “Hold on. I have something for you.”

Rey was puzzled by this and watched as Ben opened the cockpit. He quickly found what he was looking for and came to stand in front of Rey. He held out his hand to her, revealing a necklace. Said necklace looked like it had been made by a child.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Rey asked.

“Y/N used to wear this all the time. She never took it off. But, when I gave her to Palpatine, she pleaded with me to give this to you. I guess some part of me was aware of how much this meant to her,” Ben answered. Rey gently took the necklace from the taller man and ran her fingers over the fading leather. It was hard to make out, but it seemed to resemble that of a sun. The world blurred around her and she was thrown into a vision. 

She saw her child self, screaming for help as smugglers attacked her. Her fight was futile, and she had been ready to give up when someone came to her rescue. The person came barreling in with a push of the force, throwing the attackers away. They had screamed in terror as they ran and Rey had felt a rush of relief flood her system from being saved. Her savior gently helped her to her feet, and she gazed into familiar Y/E/C eyes.

Rey gasped as she was pulled from the vision. Her hand was clenched around the leather necklace and she felt tears threatening to fall. Looking up, she saw the concern in Ben’s eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Ben asked.

“I gave this to Y/N.”

“What?”

“I gave this necklace to Y/N when we were children. She had saved me, and I gave her the only nice possession I had in return.”

Ben frowned at that. “When I asked her where she got it from, she only ever told me that some fair maiden had given it to her.”

Rey held the necklace to her chest, feeling the lingering warmth of Y/N’s force in the object. It calmed her raging heart and brought a feeling of peace, even though Y/N wasn’t actually there. She carefully slid necklace on before looking at Ben.

“Let’s go. We need to save her.”

Exegol

The air was thick with malice and hatred, making it difficult for Rey to breath. Her entire being hurt from being on this planet and she wanted to leave. She wanted to leave and get as far away as possible. But she wasn’t going to leave without Y/N. Rey went to what she assumed was an elevator of some sort and waited for it to lower her into the dark chasm. The deeper she went, the more her body filled with dread. She prayed that this plan would work. Ben was to come in later when she was distracting Palpatine and take him down by surprise. There was no way they could fight him head on, but maybe a sneak attack would work. The room shook around her and Rey could feel the dark presence of Palpatine growing. She followed the feeling, coming upon the enormous auditorium. 

“Ahh, my granddaughter has arrived,” Palpatine’s voice echoed. Rey approached the throne, seeing Palpatine standing beside it. His ashy skin made him look sickly and the room’s ambience made him all the more intimidating. “Welcome my dear.”

“Where’s Y/N?” Rey demanded. Palpatine chuckled, making Rey clench her fists.

“She is not your concern. Not until you fulfil your destiny.”

“Where is she?!” Rey yelled. Palpatine’s eyes narrowed and Rey felt his rage. 

“Do not raise your voice to me,” Palpatine warned. Rey glared right back at him and the Sith shook his head. “Stubborn. Just like her…I wonder, would you break as easily as she did?”

Rey felt her chest tighten. “What did you do to her?”

Palpatine ignored her question. “You will fulfill your destiny and claim your birthright. You will take the throne and become the next Sith Lord.”

“I’m here to end the Siths, not become one,” Rey firmly stated.

“What choice do you have? I am all you have as family. There is no one out there for you.”

“I’m not alone.”

“Really? Your parents were cowards who abandoned you.”

“They didn’t abandon me! They were protecting me from you!”

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. “They tried, but they failed. There is no hiding from your destiny.”

“I won’t become a Sith,” Rey argued. 

“You will, one way or another,” Palpatine sneered. He snapped his fingers and a hooded figure came from behind the throne. “If you want incentive to join…I’ll give you incentive.”

The figure pulled their hood down and Rey’s eyes widened at the sight of Y/N. Normally caring Y/E/C eyes were tinted yellow from the Dark Side. Her skin was ashy and she stoicly stared at Rey. 

“Y/N,” Rey murmured. Y/N didn’t acknowledge her verbally, but Rey could feel her presence in the force. The presence she felt made her heart skip a beat and her shiver. Y/N’s once warm force was cold and dark. It didn’t make her feel safe. It made Rey feel like she was in danger.

“Here is your incentive my dear,” Palpatine sneered. 

“What did you do to her?!” Rey yelled. Palpatine reached out, placing his hand on Y/N’s shoulder.

“It was easy drawing her to the Dark Side. Such malice and agony in her mind. With a little nudge, she embraced the Dark Side…and what an impressive Sith she is,” Palpatine answered. He looked at Rey with a sneer on his face. “If you embrace the Dark Side, you’ll be with her forever.”

Rey clenched her fists and stared at Y/N. She searched her eyes, hoping she would see the old Y/N. The Y/N that had saved her countless times. The Y/N that had gone against the supreme leader and her own brother to protect her. That was who Rey was searching for, but she didn’t see that woman. 

“What is your answer? Will you embrace your destiny and become the new empress?” Palpatine asked. Y/N wouldn’t want her to join the Dark Side. She had taken the darkness from her. She had made it her duty to help make sure Rey didn’t fall. She would not sully the good that Y/N had done.

“I won’t join the Dark Side,” Rey answered. 

“Stubborn! Insolent! I tried to give you the choice, but I shouldn’t have given you that freedom,” Palpatine roared. He looked at Y/N with anger radiating from his body. “Show her how wrong she is.”

Y/N ignited her red lightsaber before her body blurred. Rey barely had time to ignite her lightsaber, deflecting Y/N’s blade at the last second. The force of the attack made Rey’s hands shake and she parried each of Y/N’s strikes. The Sith’s strikes were fast and strong, making Rey struggle with diverting the deadly attacks. Each one was aimed to maim her or kill her. Rey swung her blade down, forcing her lightsaber and Y/N’s lightsaber to lock blades. The colors clashed, causing a slight purple hue to form around them. 

“I don’t want to fight you,” Rey stated. She pleadingly stared into Y/N’s yellow eyes, seeing the hatred that swam in her gaze. The Sith growled and pushed her blade ever closer to Rey. Rey could feel Y/N’s presence in her mind, screaming in agony. It felt like she was fighting herself. Good. That was good! “Please, this isn’t you. You aren’t a Sith.” 

Y/N shoved her away before arching her blade downwards. Rey swung hers up, intercepting the red lightsaber and locking their blades again. “I know you’re in there. The real you. The you who always protected me, even when I didn’t know who you were.”

Rey pushed Y/N away, staying steady as the Sith stalked around her. The predatory stature made Rey’s hands tremble and her palms sweat. She didn’t want to be afraid, but she was. She was afraid of what would happen if Y/N landed a hit. She was afraid of how much further Y/N could fall to the Dark Side. Y/N leaped forward, slashing at Rey again and the Jedi sidestepped the attack. Her sidestep caused her to lower her guard and Y/N struck out with the force. Lightning course from her fingertips, striking Rey’s body with immense pain. Rey screamed out in pain, dropping her saber and falling to the ground. Her body was ridged from the energy that coursed through her body. The lightning disappeared and Rey’s body fell slack on the ground. She opened her eyes, seeing the red of the lightsaber in her face and Y/N standing above her. Through their weak connection in the force, Rey could feel Y/N’s anguish. 

“Y-you can fight this. I know you can,” Rey stammered. She shakily got to her knees, placing her hand on the necklace around her neck. Y/N’s eyes followed her movement and they narrowed slightly. “You aren’t a Sith. You are a Jedi. A hero. My hero. You saved me from Ren. From Snoke. You saved me when we were children, when you didn’t even know who I was.”

Rey got to her feet and the lightsaber was at her throat. She was scared, but she needed to get through to Y/N. She knew she was in there. She knew that the Dark Side had not taken her completely. Even though her appearance had changed, she was still Y/N. 

“You see that strength? That strength wasn’t hers until she joined the Dark Side,” Palpatine’s voice echoed.

“You’re wrong. She’s always been strong,” Rey argued. Palpatine laughed at her argument and Rey could see the slight shake to Y/N’s hand.

“You have far too much faith in her. She wasn’t always strong. She was weak before she came to me. Afraid of the dark and unwilling to test her powers to the full extent. I showed her the way and guided her to her full potential,” Palpatine spoke. Rey kept her eyes locked on Y/N’s, not wanting to take her eyes away. “Join us…and you too can have this power.”

“My answer is still no,” Rey answered. The room shook from Palpatine’s anger along with the ceiling opening above them. 

“Then your friends will perish,” Palpatine threatened. Rey looked towards the sky, seeing the Resistance fleet battling above. They were losing and losing bad. How long had they been up there? “Strike me down and the fleet is yours. You can save them all, if you follow your destiny.”

Rey gauged her options. She didn’t want to join the dark side, but she didn’t want the Resistance Fleet to be destroyed. Her friends would die if she didn’t follow Palpatine’s proposal. What was she to do? There was a nagging feeling in Rey’s head and she glanced at Y/N, seeing the confliction in her gaze. Her old self flickered through for a split second and Rey felt relief seep into her body. Y/N was slowly coming to the light. 

“Okay. I’ll do it,” Rey spoke. She got to her feet and moved closer to Y/N. The Sith didn’t move her lightsaber, allowing her to get closer. She placed her hand on Y/N’s chest, feeling the woman tense beneath her fingertips. Focusing, Rey pulled at the darkness that chained Y/N’s heart, trying to free as much as she could. It was tingly in a bad way, feeling the Dark Side entering her own force. “I’m not giving up on you.”

Y/N took a step back and motioned with her head for Rey to approach Palpatine. The two of them walked to the throne and Palpatine wore a smug grin on his face. 

“Watch as my granddaughter fulfills her destiny! With a stroke of her saber, the Sith will be reborn! The Jedi will be no more!” Palpatine roared, eyes falling closed. His followers shouted in support and Rey raised her lightsaber. She didn’t want to do this, but she had to. She had to buy them time. Ben should almost be here. If she struck Palpatine down, then Ben could strike her down next. The cycle would end with her. If she had taken enough of the Dark Side from Y/N, maybe she could be brought back to the light. So long as Y/N and the Resistance were okay, then Rey would gladly take the fall. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey whispered. She hoped Y/N had heard her and she tightened her grip on her lightsaber before closing her eyes. She thought of her friends and of Leia waiting on the other side for her. She thought of her parents who had sacrificed so much to save her. She thought of Y/N. Her hero who had protected her. Those would be the faces she saw in her last moments, not Palpatine. She swung her blade downwards, waiting for her blade to cut through the emperor. The telltale sizzling of her lightsaber connecting with another lightsaber forced her eyes open. Y/N’s lightsaber had blocked her attack. “Wha—”

Rey was shoved away by a push from Y/N and she watched as the woman struck at Palpatine. He used the force to deflect her attack, but not quick enough. Her lightsaber nicked his side, slicing into his flesh. His roar of pain echoed through the auditorium and he used force lighting to throw Y/N away. She rolled along the ground, coming to a halt next to Rey. This couldn’t have happened. Rey was imagining it. There was no way she had taken enough of the dark for Y/N to be brought back to the light.

“Y/N?” Rey questioned. Y/N turned to look at her with familiar Y/E/C eyes, filling her with relief. Her skin had turned less ashy as well and her familiar skin tone was a welcome sight. Rey felt like crying from seeing her. “How?”

“You took enough of the dark to help me break through. For now. I don’t know if I can fight it for long, but I won’t let you fall to the Dark Side,” Y/N spoke. Rey could feel through their force bond that Y/N was speaking the truth. There was still more dark in her than light. The Sovereign Protectors that had been waiting patiently barreled towards them while Palpatine retreated with his Ommin harness. Y/N held out her hand to Rey and pulled the Jedi to her feet. She brought her lightsaber up and Rey mimicked her actions with a smile coming to her face.

“What’re you smiling about?” Y/N questioned.

“Reminds me of the first time we fought together,” Rey smiled. She looked at Y/N, seeing the realization in her eyes. Y/N chuckled and looked back at the red clad warriors that were quickly approaching them. 

“And just like then, we’ll win,” Y/N stated. She yelled as their attackers approached and Rey found herself joining her battle cry. They met their attackers with their lightsabers, deflecting each hit. They moved around each other with a grace that would normally accompany two people who had fought together for years. Rey ducked under the viroblades, leaving the attackers open to Y/N’s mighty hits. A flash of blue twirled towards them and they both ducked, letting the blue lightsaber strike one of the Sovereign Protectors. The lightsaber quickly returned to its owner after impaling the warrior and Ben came charging to join them. He looked tired. 

“Took you long enough!” Y/N yelled. She kicked an assailant aside and the three of them went back-to-back. Rey could feel both Y/N’s and Ben’s labored breathing against her.

“I trained the Knights of Ren too well,” Ben huffed. More Sovereign Protectors ran at them and Rey found herself becoming worried. She was beginning to feel tired. She felt Y/N reach out to her with the force, warmth filling her body.

“Don’t you give up now,” Y/N whispered. Rey glanced at her, seeing the reassuring smile on Y/N’s face. Those Y/E/C eyes held confidence in their ability to win. Rey nodded and readied herself for round two. She parried the attacks with a newfound strength, getting further away from the Solos. She didn’t mean to, but the Sovereign Protectors were trying to separate them. Her lightsaber sliced through her attacker and as the body fell, her eyes widened. Ben was too busy trying to defend his front, leaving his back exposed. A Sovereign Protector rushed towards him with their viroblade poised, ready to run him through. Y/N saw the same thing and the younger Solo ran to her brother’s aid while Rey struggled to get to them. She watched as Y/N threw her lightsaber at the attackers in front of Ben before using her hands to shove the tired Jedi aside. The viroblade that was meant for Ben pierced her through the back, blade protruding from the front. 

“Y/N!” Rey hollered. The wounded woman gathered her force, letting loose a shockwave of lightning before she fell. The lightning arced around the Jedis, frying the rest of the Sovereign Protectors. Rey dropped to her knees beside Y/N, gently pulling the viroblade out. The whimper that fell from Y/N’s mouth almost made her falter, but she had to hurry and heal her before she bled out.

“Enough!” Palpatine’s voice boomed. Rey felt herself being ripped away from Y/N and forced to kneel in front of Palpatine. When Ben and Y/N were pulled beside her, Rey watched as a current of her force and Y/N’s force snaked to Palpatine’s fingers. The once aged skin was smooth with youth. “A dyad in the force…your bond will rejuvenate me.”

Rey feels her lifeforce being ripped from her and fatigue was the only thing she could feel. She collapsed to the floor; hearing Y/N’s body hit the cold ground. She turned her head, seeing Y/N lying lifeless on the ground and Ben struggling to free himself from Palpatine’s grip. 

“Ahh, my powers have been restored,” Palpatine sighed. He looked down at Ben with a sneer on his face. “And thus, the last Skywalker will fall.”

He hurled Ben aside, sending him into a nearby chasm, ending the Skywalkers. Palpatine then lifted his hand and unleashed force lightning into the air, wreaking chaos on the Resistance Fleet and their allies. His laughter filled the air and Rey rolled to her back. She needed to stop this. But she couldn’t do it alone. Her eyes fell closed and she called upon the previous Jedi.

“Be with me. Be with me,” Rey whispered. She heard the echoing calls of the previous Jedi and power surged through her body. She found the strength to get to her feet and ignightend her lightsaber to face Palpatine one last time. The emperor glowered at her and directed his lightning at her.

“Fool! You cannot defeat me! I am all the Sith!” Palpatine roared. Rey caught his lightning on her lightsaber, feeling his power flow through the blade. The darkness threatened to pull her away, but the voices and essences of the previous Jedi were even stronger. She called Luke’s lightsaber to her hand, igniting the blue blade. 

“And I, am all the Jedi,” Rey countered. She crossed the Skywalkers’ lightsabers, redirecting Palpatine’s lighting at him. His body started to turn to ash and Rey pushed harder, hearing a voice tell her to not stop until nothing but dust was left. To not stop and make sure she did not repeat the mistakes of the past. Palpatine’s agonized shriek filled the air and his body spontaneously erupted, sending Rey flying backwards. She hit the ground with a grunt and found herself staring at the sky again. Palpatine’s lightning had disappeared and the Resistance took their chance to strike down the Final Order. As the explosions rocketed the sky and the Sith temple started to collapse around her, Rey found herself looking for Y/N. Y/N who was lying on her side with eyes closed and blood seeping through her wound. Y/N who was deathly pale. Rey reached for her, using what little force she had left to pull Y/N’s limp body closer. Her body was gently lied beside her, and Rey carefully interlocked her hand with Y/N’s. Her touch was still warm, and Rey found herself crying. At least their last moments would be together. As her eyes drifted closed, she heard boots approaching them. 

Rey gasped at the energy that seeped into her body, coughing as air found her lungs. She was gently lied on her side and she focused on catching her breath. She should be dead. She had felt herself slip into nothingness, now she was back. She opened her eyes, seeing Ben cradling Y/N to his chest. His hand was running a soothing motion along her back and he was whispering in her ear. Rey could see the tears that fell from his eyes and watched as he gently placed Y/N on the ground. The younger Solo’s chest slowly rose and fell, making Rey release a relieved sigh. She was alive. Ben looked at Rey with a sad smile.

“Thank you,” Ben thanked. He looked at Y/N next. “Take care of her…please.”

His eyes fell closed and his body disappeared. Ben Solo had died. Rey wanted to cry, but she didn’t have time to mourn. She could see that Y/N’s wound still bled slightly and that her own body was still weak, despite Ben’s healing. They needed to get out of her. Rey got to her feet and carefully picked up Y/N. She could feel her shallow breaths and held her close to herself. She wasn’t letting Y/N go.

Point of View Change, Y/N

Weeks Later

Y/N listened to the chirping of the birds and smelt the forest below her. She sat upon a ledge, overlooking the Resistance base, where she had spent most of her days. They had properly mourned the loss of her mother and Ben a week ago, after she had awoken from her slumber. It was agonizing, feeling the emptiness that their deaths had left. The familiar pull of the Dark Side threatened her at every moment and Y/N spent many days sitting upon this ledge and meditating. She would not fall again. Not after Ben had given his life to save hers. In his last moments as a Jedi, he had given her the second chance to live. Y/N shivered from the cold breeze that hit her and she wrapped her arms around herself. It was lonely up here, away from the bustling and triumphant Resistance. They had no ill will towards her, after Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and Rey had told them she had helped them many times. She was welcomed with weary arms but welcomed none the less. But how could she go back to them, knowing that she had fallen and that at any moment she could fall again. Maybe she would do what Luke had done. Escape to a desolate planet and live as a hermit…but then she would have to leave Rey. A sigh fell from Y/N’s lips. What was she to do?

“Hey, I knew I’d find you up here,” Rey’s voice spoke. Y/N looked over her shoulder, seeing the Jedi standing behind her with a blanket. The brunette took a seat beside her, draping the blanket over their shoulders. “I thought you might be cold. I was, but that’s because I’m still not used to anything but desert weather. Though the nights were cold on Jakku.”

Y/N hummed in response, feeling a lot warmer with Rey beside her. She could feel the brunette’s eyes on her, and she glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. “Something bothering you?”

“Why have you been sitting up here alone?” Rey asked. Y/N sighed and looked back down at the base, seeing Chewbacca interacting with R2 and C-3PO. She could just picture how well that conversation was going. 

“I’m meditating,” Y/N answered.

“I could meditate with you. That way, you have someone to keep you company.”  
  


“No, I need to meditate alone.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because isn’t an answer.”

  
“I’m scared, alright!” Y/N snapped. Her anger bubbled in her chest and she quickly pushed the feeling down. Control your emotions. Don’t let them take control. Y/N took a deep breath before dropping her head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s okay,” Rey assured. She gently took Y/N’s hand in her own, running soothing circles with her thumb. “Why are you scared?”

“I’m scared of falling. Of turning to the Dark Side again. Of hurting the Resistance. Of hurting you,” Y/N answered. She took comfort in Rey’s presence, but still doubted herself greatly. “What if I lose myself again?”

Rey gently cupped her cheek, forcing her Y/E/C eyes to meet brown eyes. “You won’t.”

“You can’t possibly know that.”

“I can, because I’ll be here with you. You protected me and helped me all this time. It’s my turn to help you.”

  
“Rey—”

“No, let me finish please. All this time, I’ve thought I was alone…but there was always this feeling in the back of my head that told me I wasn’t. I never understood what that meant, until I met you a second time. When I could feel you in the force. You had been with me from the beginning and I cherished those nights where the two of us would talk through our bond. I loved every second of it…then you tried to break our connection and I thought I lost you forever,” Rey spoke. Y/N opened her mouth to respond and Rey’s finger moved to press against her lips. The brunette smiled at her and Y/N kept her mouth shut. “Then, I felt you again when we fought. I could feel your pain and I wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. I wanted to help you because, because I couldn’t stand to lose you again. My heart couldn’t take losing you again.”

Y/N squeezed Rey’s hand. “I couldn’t lose you again either. You mean too much to me.”

Rey smiled in response. “I know you think you don’t belong here…and don’t try and lie. We are connected through our force bond. But you do. You belong here.”

“But what if I want to be alone?”

“You don’t have to stay alone. You can stay with me. If you don’t want to stay here, then we can go somewhere else. I’ll go where you go,” Rey promised. Y/N felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. Oh Rey. Sweet, sweet Rey. Jakku didn’t dwindle that sweetness and love that she had seen when they were children. Those brown eyes that stared at her were the same eyes that had mesmerized her when she had first met Rey. When she had blindly rushed into battle as a child to protect another child. She had felt the pull in the force. The beginning of their force bond, but Rey had no clue what the force was at that time. She didn’t know that their bond went beyond the physical. 

“Rey, I can’t hold you back like that. You have to live your life fully. Not being chained to me,” Y/N argued. She dropped her gaze and felt sadness seep into her chest. Yes, she had feelings for Rey. She loved Rey from the first time she laid eyes on the scavenger. But there was no way Rey felt that way about her. “I’m not worth putting your life on hold.”

They sat in silence and Y/N wondered if she had convinced Rey to leave. Her hand was shaking on her cheek and Y/N hoped that Rey wouldn’t leave. She wanted her to, but she also wanted her to stay. 

“You’re a fool,” Rey whispered. Y/N frowned and felt her face being cupped by both of Rey’s hands before she was pulled into a deep kiss. It was sloppy, but it was somehow perfect at the same time. Y/N could feel every emotion that Rey felt through their bond and she pulled the Jedi closer, trying to soak in the light that was Rey. Unfortunately, they had to pull apart for air and Y/N rested her forehead against Rey’s, staring into loving brown eyes. 

“I-I love you. I have since the first time I met you,” Y/N admitted. Rey smiled brightly at her and pulled her close for a quick, but still loving kiss.

“I love you too. I didn’t know what I was feeling for a while, but I started to figure it our after you tried to break our bond.”

“I’m glad I didn’t succeed.”

“I’m glad you didn’t either.”

Rey smiled and pulled Y/N in for a hug, pulling her closer. Y/N rested her head on her shoulder, feeling her tears threatening to fall. She was relieved that Rey felt the same way. That her feelings were reciprocated and that she hadn’t destroyed their bond. 

“I’m not forcing you to stay, I would never do that…but you don’t have to be alone. You have me.”

Y/N’s tears fell at that. She didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to be with Rey and to spend a lifetime with her. Whether that was here or on a different planet, she wanted to be together. 

“I-I want to stay with you,” Y/N cried. She felt relief wash over her at the decision she had made. At the decision she had made for herself. Not for anyone else. Just herself. She wanted to stay. Rey tightened their embrace.

“And I want you to stay,” Rey smiled. She pressed a kiss to the side of her head and Y/N sank into the warmth that came from Rey. She would still have to be careful in not falling to the dark, but she knew Rey would be there to help. She knew that if she started to slip, Rey would pull her back to the light. Together, they were stronger and together they were safe. Y/N had found where she belonged and that was by Rey’s side. 


	26. I Promise I Love You Too Pt. 1 (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks Alex doesn't like her, so she leaves to return to an abusive father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr
> 
> Warnings: Abuse, Language, Slight Violence, Self-doubt, Panic Attacks

Y/N loved Maggie Sawyer. The detective had come crashing into her life, quite literally. They had met when Maggie had collided into Y/N on her run. The brunette had profusely apologized, trying to help Y/N to her feet and the Y/H/C haired woman found herself mesmerized by those caring brown eyes. She wasn’t used to eyes like that. The only eyes she was used to were the angry, resentful eyes of her father. Once Maggie had helped Y/N to her feet, the brunette had offered to take Y/N to lunch as an apology. Y/N had agreed and the two of them connected instantly. Maggie had been in the police academy at that time and Y/N had been working any jobs she could find. The two of them met daily, until Maggie had asked Y/N out on an official date. Y/N had been nervous at first, but her leap of faith had been the best thing to ever happen. Maggie had helped her get out of her abusive childhood home by getting them a small apartment and paying most of the bills. She was the light that Y/N had been missing in those years growing up with her father. 

Fast forward four years and in came Alex Danvers. Alex was a fireball. She would do anything to protect her family. She was caring in her own tough way and she brought a dimpled smile to Maggie’s face. She was good for Maggie and Y/N didn’t want to hold her girlfriend back. When she had voiced her opinion, Maggie had immediately started to argue that Y/N wasn’t less important just because Alex was there. Y/N didn’t think that was true, but she had agreed to being in a polyamorous relationship to make Maggie happy…plus, Y/N did like Alex. What was there to not like? But lately, it felt like Y/N was excluded from the group. That they were no longer a polyamorous relationship. She felt like it was Maggie and Alex, not Maggie, Alex, and herself. 

Y/N walked into the bar, seeing her girlfriend and her partner sitting at a table. It was too noisy in here and Y/N hated it. She hated the loud noises and being jostled around. It reminded her too much of her childhood. Of being pushed around and yelled at. Y/N shook her head and went to the table, noticing that the women were snuggled up on one bench, leaving Y/N her own. The Y/H/C haired woman took her seat across from them, trying to hold back her frown.

“Hey Y/N/N. How was work?” Maggie asked. Y/N shrugged and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher. 

“It was okay,” Y/N answered. She couldn’t see Maggie’s frown, but she could practically feel her staring at her. “It was fine. I’m just tired.”

“Do you want to go back to the apartment? If you’re tired, you’ll run yourself dry,” Alex commented. Y/N merely rolled her eyes and contemplated waving down a waiter. Maybe she just needed something to eat. She glanced up, seeing Maggie and Alex in a deep conversation, filling Y/N’s chest with jealousy. It had been like this for the last few months now. The first month had been fine. They spent time together and Y/N didn’t feel left out…but now, now she felt left out. Alex and Maggie seemed to only have eyes for each other, not for Y/N. It made her heart ache. Maggie’s laughter brought Y/N out of her head and she decided she wasn’t all that hungry. She just wanted to leave.

“I’m going to go,” Y/N stated. She looked at Maggie seeing the concern in her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked. 

“I’m fine. Just tired,” Y/N answered. She slid from the booth and felt tears threatening to fall. She was tired of feeling like she didn’t matter. She was tired of Alex and Maggie spending so much time together without her. She made her way through the crowded dance floor, getting jostled around as she went. Her breathing was getting harder and she willed her feet to go faster. She hated crowds. Y/N shoved the door open, heading straight for her car. Her hands shook while she tried to unlock the door and her vision was getting blurry from her tears. A hand touched her shoulder and she twirled to punch whoever was touching her. Maggie had caught her fist before it could make contact with her face.

“Whoa, easy there,” Maggie soothed. She gently interlocked their fingers and Y/N found herself sighing at the feeling. It was strange that Maggie’s touch calmed her so easily. “What’s the matter? You’re not usually this jumpy.”

“I’m just tired.”

“Y/N/N, I’ve been with you for four years. I know when you are lying.”

Y/N shook her head and pulled her hand away. “I’m fine Maggie.”

“Clearly something is wrong. You didn’t even order anything to eat and they make your favorite fries here”

“Just go back inside and hang out with Alex. You two should have fun without me.”

“Y/N/N, you know we don’t have fun without you,” Maggie argued. Y/N scoffed, earning a confused look from Maggie.

“You two don’t have fun without me? Really? It seems like you two are doing just fine without me,” Y/N spat. Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Maggie asked. The bar door opened, and Y/N glanced over Maggie’s shoulder to see Alex. The redhead looked uncertain if she should intervene. Her eyes shone with concern and uncertainty. “Y/N?”

“I-I think we should break up,” Y/N stammered, wrapping her arms around herself. She saw the pain that swam in Maggie’s brown eyes.

“W-what?” Maggie gaped. 

“I think we should break up.”

“But why?”

“I’m done third wheeling. You and Alex obviously get along just fine without me,” Y/N answered. She opened her car door and slammed it shut before Maggie could grab her. The brunette placed her hands on the glass, trying to get Y/N’s attention.

“Y/N, please wait! We need to talk about this!” Maggie frantically spoke. Y/N ignored her and put the car into reverse. She wasn’t going to stay here any longer. The car pulled away from the bar and Y/N glanced at the rear-view mirror, seeing Maggie trying to catch up. Y/N shook her head. Sure, Maggie was fast, but she wasn’t fast enough to keep up with a car. Y/N thought to herself, wondering where she should go. She didn’t want to return to the apartment. That wasn’t where she was needed. But where would she go? Who would let her stay with them? Y/N didn’t know, but she did know that she had to find somewhere to go.

Point of View Change, Maggie

Maggie paced the apartment, biting her knuckles as she went. She was worried when her and Alex had returned to an empty apartment. Then, two days had passed, and Y/N still hadn’t returned. They had tried to track Y/N’s phone, but the signal stopped after leaving the bar. She must’ve turned the phone off. Why would Y/N leave like that? Why didn’t she see that Y/N was suffering? What kind of girlfriend was she? Alex was typing away at her laptop, trying to figure out where Y/N had gone. The redhead worked hard at trying to run her license plate and even had Kara patrolling the city for Y/N. They were all working together to figure out where she had gone. 

“Anything?” Maggie asked, looking over at the agent. 

Alex shook her head. “Nothing. I tracked her phone as best as I could and the last time we saw her license plate was before she left the city limits. I don’t know where she went from there,” Alex answered. She rested her head on her hands with a sigh. “Why did she leave like that?”

“She said she felt like she was third wheeling.”

“Did we really treat her that bad?”

“We must’ve, otherwise she wouldn’t have left like that.”

“Rao, what have I done?” Alex asked. Maggie leaned against the counter and crossed her arms in thought. If she were Y/N, where would she go? She didn’t have any family in National City, not that Maggie was aware. The only family she had was a father who lived in Gotham. A father that Maggie had rescued Y/N from. Maggie’s eyes widened and she went to Alex’s side.

“Hey, can you bring up cams in Gotham?”

“I can. Why?”

“She might be there,” Maggie answered. Alex nodded and tapped a few keys before the cams showed up. Then she looked for Y/N’s license plate. 

“There, it shows her entering the city!” Alex pointed out. Maggie clenched her fists and her body tensed. Why would Y/N return here? Why did she think this was a good idea? “What’s in Gotham?”

“Nothing good,” Maggie answered. She went to the closet, hearing Alex following her. “Let’s get some clothes. I can’t imagine we won’t be there for long, but we should take some just in case.”

“I’m getting the vibe that whoever Y/N is staying with is bad news,” Alex stated. Maggie nodded and passed Alex some sweatshirts. She made sure to grab Y/N’s favorite, along with some sweatpants. 

“If she’s with who I think she’s with, this is going to go bad,” Maggie stated. Alex put the clothes in a duffle bag and went to grab their toothbrushes. The two of them quickly got their things ready before Maggie grabbed the keys to her bike. The only one who had a normal vehicle was Y/N and she had taken it. They would have to take their motorcycles. “Okay, when we get there, we have to be careful. I don’t want to make things worse.”

“Who is she with?” Alex asked. 

“Her father,” Maggie answered. She felt her anger boil in her chest, wanting nothing more than to get to Y/N before that monster hurt her. If he touched a hair on Y/N’s head, Maggie was going to end him. Alex placed a steadying hand on her shoulder with a small smile. She must’ve felt her anger.

“Hey, we’ll get there, and she’ll be alright,” Alex assured. Maggie could see the uncertainty in her brown eyes. Alex was trying her hardest to make Maggie feel better. Maggie took her hand in her own, holding on tightly.

“Let’s hurry,” Maggie stated. Alex nodded and the two of them exited their apartment. They would get there in time. They had to.

Gotham

Maggie sat on her bike, looking at Y/N’s childhood home, that was right outside of the city. The lights were on and it was eerily quiet. Too quiet. If it were up to Maggie, she would’ve stormed inside already. But Alex had told her to wait. That barging in would make things worse. Maggie wanted to argue, but she knew where Alex was coming from. If she barged in, she could get into trouble. They had to wait. 

“I don’t like how quiet it is,” Maggie stated. Alex, who was on her own motorcycle nodded and shifted in her seat.

“I don’t either. Are you sure this is the right house?” Alex asked. 

Maggie nodded. “I’m sure. Barbara looked up the address for me, plus I’ve been here before. This is the place.”

“How do you want to do this?” Alex asked. Maggie turned to look at Alex, seeing how worried the redhead was. She had only ever seen Alex this worried when Kara was involved. 

“When we hear something, we go in. I’ll contact my friends in the department to make sure we don’t get in trouble…though I doubt we would. This guy has a history of causing problems with the police,” Maggie answered. Alex nodded and she slid off her motorcycle. She placed her helmet on the back of the bike with Maggie following her actions. The two of them were ready. Maggie leaned against her bike, listening to the bustling city. It had been a long time since she had stepped foot in this city. There weren’t many good memories here. Too many power-hungry cops and too many reckless villains. The only good that came out of this city was meeting Y/N. If she hadn’t met Y/N, she wasn’t sure where she’d be. It was because of Y/N that they moved to National City. It was because of Y/N that Maggie started working in the science division. Because of Y/N, they had found Alex. Alex, who made their love feel whole…but Y/N seemed to disagree with this. They needed to talk and talk soon, before they lost Y/N forever. 

“Hey, there’s movement,” Alex commented. Maggie looked up, seeing that there was in fact movement. She motioned for Alex to follow her and the two of them creeped closer to the small house. As they got closer, they could hear the yelling and things breaking. Maggie tensed and glanced at Alex, who had an equally worried expression on her face. They couldn’t hear everything clearly, but what they could hear made them angry. If he was talking about Y/N, they were going to have some colorful words for him. 

“Useless…you…disgrace! No…love…do!” they heard Y/N’s father yell. 

“I—” Y/N started, before Maggie and Alex heard the telltale sign of skin meeting skin. Maggie rushed forward with Alex right beside her. The redhead got to the door first and rammed her shoulder into it, knocking it right off its hinges. What they saw in front of them made their anger boil over. Y/N was curled on the ground, facing away from her furious father. He didn’t seem to care that someone had busted down his door. He raised his hand and Maggie noticed the knife that his fingers were curled around. Alex pushed by her, tackling him to the ground while Maggie went to Y/N. She gently touched her shoulder, eliciting a pained whimper in return. Y/N tried to move away and Maggie felt her heart break. Y/N had never shied away from her touch before. Even when they had first met, Y/N had welcomed her touch. 

“How dare you,” Alex seethed. Maggie lifted her head, seeing Alex punching the man in the face. He was bleeding from what Maggie assumed was a broken nose. Alex hit him again and Maggie could tell that if she didn’t stop her, the redhead would end up killing him.

  
“Alex….Alex!” Maggie yelled. Alex stopped mid punch and looked over to her with enraged brown eyes. There was a small cut across her cheek from where the knife must’ve hit her. “Hey, we need to get Y/N some medical attention.”

“But he—,” Alex argued. Maggie shook her head. 

“I’ll call Barbara and have her send the cops. He isn’t going anywhere with the damage you caused,” Maggie assured. Alex glared down at the injured man and reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out zip ties to tie him to the stair railing.

“Now he defiantly won’t leave,” Alex growled. She got to her feet and hesitantly approached Maggie and Y/N. The redhead got on one knee, while Maggie tried to get Y/N to let her pick her up. “We can take her to the hospital or if you think she’ll be better with us, then I can check her injuries to an extent. At least until she’s ready to go to a real doctor.”

Maggie looked down at Y/N’s defeated expression and gently pushed her stray Y/H/C hair out of her face. She wanted to take her to a hospital, but she also knew that Y/N hated hospitals. But having Alex taking care of her was not going to be enough either. She sighed and looked up at Alex.

“Let’s take her to the hospital. We need to make sure that she doesn’t have any internal injuries,” Maggie stated. Alex nodded and looked at Y/N.

“Do you want me to pick her up?” Alex asked. Maggie shook her head and gently carried Y/N bridal style. The woman whimpered and tried to get away from her.

“Sshh, it’s okay. It’s just me. It’s just Maggie,” Maggie hushed. Y/N stopped pushing but her whimpers and crying didn’t stop. Maggie ran her fingers through Y/N’s hair and looked at Alex with tears in her eyes. They had never seen Y/N this way. She had never shied away like this before.

“I’m going to find her car keys. It’ll be easier taking her car instead of the bikes,” Alex stated. Maggie nodded and the redhead came closer to give her a hug before she pressed a soft kiss to Y/N’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” 

Maggie watched the redhead leave, pulling Y/N closer to her chest. The battered woman in her arms was shaking like a leaf and she wanted to make Y/N’s father pay. She wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and show him why he doesn’t mess with one of her girls. But, Y/N wouldn’t want that. Y/N didn’t press charges when she had first gotten away from her father. She had given him the benefit of the doubt, thinking that he would change. Obviously, he hadn’t. 

“I won’t let him hurt you again,” Maggie swore, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Y/N’s head. She wasn’t sure why she had returned to her father in the first place, but they would talk about it later. Right now, it was more important making sure Y/N got medical treatment.

Point of View Change, Alex

Three long days later, Alex and Maggie helped Y/N into their apartment. They had Kara help transfer Y/N to the DEO after the woman put up a fight going into the hospital. Kara had eagerly helped and Y/N had relaxed into the superhero’s strong arms. Maggie and Alex had arrived shortly after Y/N was dropped off, hitching a ride with Clark. When they arrived at the DEO, Y/N was unconscious. She had bruised ribs, bruising along her cheek and wrists, and a sprained wrist from falling. She would make a quick recovery on the medication that the DEO gave her. Dr. Hamilton had said that they could bring Y/N back to the apartment after three days of staying at the DEO. During that time, the Y/H/C haired woman hadn’t spoken a word. She barely ate anything and almost didn’t get released from the medbay. It took Alex and Maggie promising Dr. Hamilton that they would feed Y/N every four hours to get her released. 

“Hey, do you want to eat something? Or take a bath?” Maggie asked. Y/N shrugged and headed towards the couch, making Maggie frown. She looked at Alex and the redhead sighed. Y/N didn’t seem to care about taking care of herself. “She doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Let me try,” Alex stated. She gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek before going to Y/N. The injured woman didn’t acknowledge her approach, merely curling onto her side to stare at the couch cushions. “Hey, you don’t have to verbally answer, but we want to make sure you’re okay. Can you nod for yes and shake for no?”

Alex watched as Y/N nodded and she sighed in relief. At least she was trying to communicate, albiet non-verbally. “Do you want something to eat?”

Y/N shook her head no.

“Okay, that’s fine. We can try again in a little. How about a bath? I can run the water for you.”

That time, Y/N nodded. Alex smiled in return and looked over at Maggie. “She wants to take a bath.”

“Okay,” Maggie spoke. She came around the couch to pull the quilt off the back of the couch and onto Y/N. Alex could see Y/N physically relax with the soft quilt over her. “Do you want me to use your favorite bath bomb?”

Y/N nodded, and Maggie smiled. “Okay. You stay here and I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

Alex watched Maggie walk to the bathroom before looking down at Y/N. She looked so broken lying there. She wasn’t the same women from a week prior. There wasn’t that familiar spark in her eyes, nor was there that welcoming warmth that Alex was used to seeing. She wasn’t sure where it had gone. 

“You had us worried,” Alex sighed. She leaned her side against the couch, keeping her eyes on Y/N. The woman didn’t react and Alex resisted the urge to reach out to her. “We didn’t know where you went. You ran out so quickly that we didn’t even get a chance to talk. Why do you think we don’t want you with us? We aren’t whole without you.”

Alex could hear Y/N sniffling and she reached out to her. Her heart felt like it was ripped from her chest when Y/N flinched away from her touch. She quickly retracted her hand, as if it had been burned. Y/N had never reacted to her touch that way. 

“Y/N?” Alex questioned. Y/N slid off the couch and pushed by her, heading for the closet. Alex watched her go with a heavy heart. She flinched when Y/N slammed the door closed, closing herself in the small space. Maggie ran out of the bathroom with concern etched on her face.

“What happened? Why’d I hear a door slam?!” Maggie exclaimed. Alex kept her eyes on the closet door.

“She umm…she’s in the closet,” Alex answered. 

Maggie frowned. “Why is she in the closet?”

“I told her that we were worried about her and that we weren’t whole without her,” Alex answered. She looked at Maggie with tears in her eyes. “Did I say the wrong thing?”

Maggie closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the redhead. Alex sank into her embrace, fighting back her tears. This wasn’t supposed to be about her. This was supposed to be about Y/N. About why she had ended their relationship and what was going on in her head. 

“You didn’t say anything wrong. I think we need to give her some time. Y/N’s father…he never was the nicest parent. When I had first met her, she had just gotten away from him after a childhood of abuse. I can’t imagine her going back there would end well. We worked hard on getting herself to trust others and now…well, now we are going to have to help her even more. He made up years’ worth of abuse in the course of two days. We are going to have to work hard on making her feel loved.”

“How? She won’t even talk to us.”

“She will. Just give her time,” Maggie assured. Alex looked towards the closet, swearing she could hear Y/N’s crying from the other side. She wished she could understand Y/N’s pain. That she could take it all away. But she didn’t have superpowers. She didn’t have special abilities that allowed her to take away her pain. If she could, she would.

Late That Night

Alex blinked her eyes open when she heard the closet door creak open. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Y/N tip-toing to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and Alex carefully shimmied out from under Maggie’s arm. The brunette grumbled from the movement and Alex pulled the blanket over her sleeping form. The bathroom door opened, and Alex watched as Y/N made her way to the kitchen. She reached up, trying to get a glass, making Alex shake her head. She was going to hurt her bruised ribs that way. Her bare feet met the cold ground and she tried to make sure her feet made noise as she approached Y/N. No need to startle her. 

“Do you need help?” Alex whispered. Y/N jumped slightly, knocking a cup from the cupboard. Alex rushed forward, catching the glass before it hit the counter. “Careful!”

“S-sorry,” Y/N apologized. Alex put the cup down and looked at Y/N, seeing the fear in her eyes. She thought she had done something wrong. 

“Hey, hey. No, don’t apologize, okay? I shouldn’t have startled you like that,” Alex assured. She scanned Y/N’s body, seeing the angry bruising on her wrists and cheek. “Do you um…do you want some ice?”

Y/N nodded and Alex went to the freezer to grab some icepacks. She then reached into the fridge to grab a cold flavored water before turning her attention back to Y/N. “We can go to the couch…if that’s easier.”

Y/N shrugged and went to the couch with a sadness around her. Alex took a deep breath and followed Y/N to the couch. She made sure Y/N was comfortable before taking a seat across from her on the coffee table. It wasn’t the sturdiest of places to sit, but it would work. 

“Here. I can get you more ice in a bit,” Alex smiled. Y/N took the icepacks from her and awkwardly tried to hold them on her wrists and on her face. Alex reached out slowly, holding her palm up. “Can I help you?”

She saw the gears turning in Y/N’s head and wondered if she would say no. Surprisingly, Y/N nodded her head. “I’m going to take one of them and hold it up on your face. That way, you have full control of your wrists.”

Y/N nodded, and Alex gently took one of the icepacks to press it against Y/N’s bruised cheek. The woman winced when the icepack met her skin, making Alex internally panic. 

“Sorry,” Alex apologized. Y/N didn’t say anything, rather she kept her eyes down. Alex took that time to gather her thoughts. She wanted to speak with Y/N about the night she had ran away. But she wasn’t sure how she was going to bring it up. Sniffling made Alex look into Y/E/C eyes. Those eyes were red and full of tears. “Hey, it’s okay. I know you’re in pain, but it’ll go away in a bit. I can even get you some more pain meds.”

“W-why?” Y/N hiccupped.

“Why what?” Alex asked.

“Why are you helping me?” Y/N asked. Alex frowned and gently moved the icepack away.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Alex questioned. 

“I…you hate me. That’s why,” Y/N answered. Alex was shocked by that. Y/N thought she hated her? Why would she think that?

“What? I don’t hate you,” Alex answered. Y/N shook her head with more tears falling.

“Yes, you do. Both you and Maggie do. That’s why you two spend so much time together without me. That’s why you two are always giggling behind my back and why you never want to do anything with me. You two don’t want me,” Y/N cried. Alex gently cupped Y/N’s cheeks, forcing her to meet her gaze.

“Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, we want you…I want you,” Alex firmly stated. Y/N shook her head and tried to pry Alex’s fingers away, but the redhead stayed steady. She wasn’t letting Y/N go. “I don’t hate you.”

“Yes you do. Why else would you spend so much time with Maggie? Why else would you ignore me?”

“I’m scared!”

“You’re…you’re scared?”

“Yes,” Alex sighed. She moved her hands away, resting them on Y/N’s knees. “I’ve never been in an intimate relationship before, nor have I been in a polyamorous relationship. I was scared I was going to screw it up…so I was trying to get better at knowing Maggie, that way I wasn’t as awkward around you. You just…you make me so nervous.”

“I—”

“Not in a bad way! In a good way, I promise! Whenever I’m around you, I feel like I can’t think straight. Like my heart is going to burst from my chest. I didn’t know how to be around you without acting like a fool,” Alex stated. She moved her hands away, placing them on her own thighs. “I’m sorry I made it seem like I hated you. That I pulled Maggie away from you.”

Alex sat there in silence, listening to Y/N’s shaky breathing. She knew the woman was still crying and it broke her heart hearing her cry. She shouldn’t have stayed away from Y/N. She should’ve been there with her, even if she was going to look like a fool. 

“I’ll just…I’ll talk to Maggie. It’s not fair that you’re feeling this way. I’ll get out of your hair so you and Maggie can live happily,” Alex sadly stated. She didn’t want to leave, but she had barreled into their relationship. It was fine until she came along, so it would be better when she left. Her heart protested the idea, but she would ignore its pain if it meant keeping Y/N and Maggie happy. Alex got to her feet and turned to walk to the bed when she was stopped by Y/N’s shaky hand on her wrist. Her eyes widened and she turned to see Y/N looking up at her with desperate Y/E/C eyes.

“D-don’t go…please?” Y/N softly asked. Alex wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to take a chance and be there for Y/N or was she supposed to walk out that door? The later of the two didn’t sound like an ideal situation, but she was the main cause of Y/N’s pain. Y/N dropped her head and her hand slid from Alex’s wrist. “I-I don’t care if you leave me. I don’t care if you break my heart. Just…don’t leave Maggie. She loves you. If she lost you, it’d break her.”

Alex decided to take a chance. She went to Y/N’s side and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. She felt Y/N tense in her arms before she rested her head against her shoulder. Tears soaked through her sleeping shirt and Alex pulled Y/N closer. 

“If you want me to stay, then I will. But I’m not staying just for Maggie. I’m staying for YOU and for Maggie,” Alex murmured. She felt Y/N tighten her grip and she pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I love Maggie and I promise you; I love you just as much.”

“Y-you do?” Y/N hiccupped. She looked up at Alex, meeting her gaze.

“I do. And I won’t stop loving you. Not even when I take my last breath on Earth. I’ll always love you,” Alex promised. Y/N started to cry more, and Alex hugged her tighter again. She hated seeing her this sad. “Do you want to go to the bed? There’s a nice spot waiting for you.”

Y/N nodded against her shoulder and Alex carefully got to her feet, with Y/N in her arms. She made sure she was gentle with her movements, walking straight to their very large bed. She maneuvered up the stairs to gently place Y/N in the middle of the bed. Maggie sleepily rolled over, looking at Y/N in concern.

“You okay?” Maggie softly asked. Y/N didn’t answer. She merely scooted closer to Maggie, letting the detective wrap her arms around her. Alex slid into bed behind her, draping her longer arm over Y/N and Maggie. 

“Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning,” Alex stated. She felt Y/N’s sigh against her chest and peeked at Maggie, who was giving her a confused look. “We’ll tell you in the morning.”

Maggie nodded. “Okay. Goodnight Al. Goodnight Y/N/N.”

“Goodnight Maggs.”

Point of View Change, Y/N

Y/N huffed as she ran through her home. She had to hide. She had to get away. The sounds of her father stomping around the house filled her senses and she went to the closet. Her one spot that always hid her. He never looked for her here. It was too obvious of a place. Her body ached from the places she had been hit and her mind was reeling from all the verbal insults. She hated it here. She wished she could just go to sleep and never wake up. It would be so much easier if she could do that. The closet door slammed open and Y/N was dragged by her hair out of the small space. She screamed as her father pulled her from her safety and stared in fear as he raised his fist. He was going to strike her again. For the thousandth time. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to block out the pain. No one could help her. No one wanted to help her. She was alone.

Y/N shot up with a scream. She felt her chest tighten in pain and found It hard to catch her breath. The world around her was blurry and when hands touched her shoulders, she frantically pushed them away. 

“No!” Y/N exclaimed. She hid her head with her hands, trying to hide herself from the pain. Hands cupped her face, and she was forced to look into chocolate brown eyes. Maggie. Those were Maggie’s eyes.

“Sshh, you’re okay. You’re alright. Focus on me,” Maggie instructed. Y/N stared at Maggie, finding it harder and harder to focus. She couldn’t just focus on Maggie. Her mind was racing too fast and too hard. A steady hand on her chest made her look down. Whose hand was this? 

“Breath into my hand,” Alex instructed. Oh, Alex. That’s right. She was in bed with Alex and Maggie. With the pressure on her chest, Y/N found it easier to ground herself. Breath into Alex’s hand focus on Maggie’s breathing. Her breathing and racing heart slowed while she focused on the women in front of her. 

“There we go Y/N/N. You’re alright,” Maggie assured. Y/N brought one hand to Maggie’s and the other to Alex’s. It felt…right being here with both of them. Being with them made her feel safe and loved in a way she never thought was possible. 

“T-thank you,” Y/N whispered. She felt arms wrap around her, filling her with warmth.

“You aren’t alone,” Maggie promised.

“We’ll both love you, forever,” Alex swore. Y/N found herself smiling despite the nightmare she had just endured. They still needed to talk about everything and about how this relationship would work, but one thing was certain. As long as Y/N had them by her side, she would never be alone again.


	27. You Messed With The Wrong Family (Alex Danvers x Lena Luthor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is kidnapped and Alex and Lena try to help save her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request on tumblr
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Language

Everyone knew Agent Alex Danvers was badass. She could scare recruits into submission with just a glare and when she did become vocal, everyone cowered. She was not someone you messed with. Then, there was Lena Luthor. The only Luthor who wasn’t obsessed with killing aliens. She didn’t work for the DEO, but she did her fair share of work for both aliens and humans. She was a genius in every aspect of life, commanding respect through hard work and dedication. The final person to this dynamic trio was Y/N Y/L/N. Y/N was a vigilante turned DEO agent. She had been running around National City, doing dangerous stunts to help those in need. One of those stunts forced the three women together. Y/N had tackled an undercover assassin who was sent to kill Lena, who had been dating Alex at the time. After this incident, Lena, Alex, and Y/N decided they wanted to try a polyamorous relationship. It was rocky at first, but after a year of dating, they had established a healthy relationship. 

Y/N slid on her vigilante outfit, feeling the softness of the fabric. It wasn’t the sturdiest of material, with the chest piece and head piece being the only parts that were bullet proof. The outfit was supposed to be breathable, not bulky. Granted, if she had someone make the suit for her, it’d be better. Y/N felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see familiar red hair. 

“Hey Alex,” Y/N greeted. Alex smiled and reached forward to fix the cuffs of Y/N’s outfit. 

“You ready?” Alex asked. Y/N shrugged and let her eyes roam her girlfriend’s body. Alex was always good looking, but dang. Her DEO tactical outfit was smoking hot. The redhead snapped her fingers in front of Y/N’s face, forcing her to tear her eyes away with a blush. “My eyes are up here.”

“Sorry. You’re just too sexy. It’s hard keeping my eyes off you,” Y/N teased. A blush came to Alex’s face and Y/N smirked. She checked to make sure they were alone before pressing a chaste kiss on Alex’s cheek. “I’m teasing you babe…sort of. You do look really good in that outfit.”

“You look good too…with the outfit and everything,” Alex stammered. Y/N chuckled and gently grabbed onto Alex’s hands with her own. 

“I’m ready for the mission. It shouldn’t be too bad,” Y/N smiled. Alex rolled her eyes.

“You say that, but things don’t always go according to plan.”

“True…but I’m not worried. Not when you’re by my side.”

Alex’s cellphone buzzed and she took it out of her pocket. “It’s Lena…Hi Lena!”

“Hello loves. Just wanted to call and say good luck with your mission,” Lena greeted. Y/N rested her head against Alex’s shoulder with a smile.

“Thanks. We’ll be okay. Then, the three of us can relax when you get back from your conference” Y/N promised. 

“I know you will. We should go out for dinner when I get back,” Lena stated. There was a pause while Lena went through papers. “What do you two want?”

“It’s Y/N’s turn to decide. I decided last time,” Alex answered. Y/N shrugged and started to play with Alex’s short hair.

“I don’t care honestly. I’ll have an answer when we return from the mission,” Y/N assured. 

“Alright. I love you two.”

“We love you too,” Alex and Y/N chimed. The phone went silent and Y/N wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Let’s get going. We have briefing in five,” Y/N stated. Alex nodded and Y/N moved away to let Alex lead them to the command center. They’d be okay. They had each other and Lena, who was waiting patiently for them at home. She just needed to focus on finishing the mission so they could have a well-deserved break.

An Hour Later

Y/N snuck along the metal beams in the factory, staying hidden in the shadows. She could see the other DEO agents with Alex, waiting for her signal to jump into the fray. The mission was simple. First, gather enough intel to see if they could find Cadmus’s whereabouts. Two, apprehend the lackies present. It was simple enough. Y/N would stay up high until she got the info, then she would climb down from the beams to take out the Cadmus agents. The com in her ear came to life, signaling someone was calling her.

“Agent Y/L/N. Everyting good up there?” Alex asked. Y/N could hear the worry in her voice. The redhead hated it when Y/N was this high up. She would be fine if she fell, since it wasn’t that far up, but Alex still worried. Not that Y/N could blame her. She got worried whenever Alex went first on missions. They both had their fears. 

“I’ve got a lot of good info here. What do you want me to do?” Y/N quietly asked. She glanced over at Alex, seeing the redhead peeking over the crates they were hiding behind.

“Two more minutes, then you may engage,” Alex answered. 

“Copy,” Y/N affirmed. She turned her attention back to the men below her, watching them intently. This was going well. They should be done earlier than they had predicted and then they would be enjoying the company of their girlfriend. At the thought of Lena, Y/N found herself smiling. The CEO needed a break. Maybe they could take a vacation? That would be great. Movement from the north of the factory caught her attention. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Cyborg Superman?! Why was he here? He wasn’t supposed to be here. He walked along the crates, moving ever closer to Alex and the other DEO agents. “Agent Danvers! Cyborg Superman is heading right to you!”

“Do not engage! You can’t blow your cover. Get the rest of the intel, no matter what,” Alex commanded. Y/N could see Alex giving her a commanding glare from her spot behind the crates. She knew Alex was right. That they needed this information. But to let Alex and the others get hurt? That wasn’t an option. Y/N grabbed one of her knives from her holster, aiming it at Henshaw’s head. It wouldn’t kill him, but hopefully it got his attention. Y/N put her full strength into throwing the knife, hurling it towards the Cadmus agent. She watched it whiz through the air, colliding solidly with the back of Henshaw’s head. Like she thought, it didn’t imbed into his skull. It merely clanked off of his head and he whirled around, looking right at her. His laser eye shined brightly before shooting out at her. It was quick. Quicker than she thought. The beam hit her side, sending her backwards off the beam. As she fell, she heard Alex’s voice in her com. Dang it. She should’ve thought this through more. Hopefully Alex and the agents got away. Y/N hit the ground with a thud, feeling the back of her head hit the concrete ground. Then, everything went black.

Point of View Change, Alex

Two Days Later, At the DEO

Alex nervously paced behind Winn’s chair, waiting for him to track down Y/N. The mission had been a bust. After Y/N had gotten Henshaw’s attention, chaos had erupted. Luckily, her and agents had gotten away, but Y/N had been taken. Winn was working hard on finding Y/N’s location through her tracker, but he had yet to find her. Alex was losing her mind. Where could she be? Why was she so stubborn? She should’ve listened to her.

“Alex!” Lena’s voice yelled. Alex twirled, seeing their girlfriend running towards her. Their girlfriend who had been on the other side of the country for the last few days. She held out her arms and the CEO crashed into her. “Are you hurt?”

“No. I’m okay,” Alex answered. Lena nodded and she interlocked their fingers. 

“Y/N?”

“We don’t know where she is. Winn is trying, but we can’t get a signal from her tracker.”

“Have you tried any cameras around the area?”

“We have. They were all frozen on a time stamp before the mission.”

“What else have you tried?” Lena asked. Alex sighed and ran soothing circles on the back of Lena’s hands.

“Kara is combing the city with J’onn. One of them is bound to find her,” Alex assured. Lena nodded and Alex wished she had more to say to her. She wished she had a better answer, but they had to be patient.

“Umm, Agent Danvers?” Winn spoke. Alex pulled away from Lena to go to Winn.

  
“Yes Agent Schott.”

“There’s a transmission coming in from an unknown source. Do you want me to patch it through?”

“Patch it through and track the signal,” Alex commanded. Winn nodded and typed a few commands on his computer before the screens in front of them came to life. What Alex saw made her blood boil. Y/N was strapped to a chair, bleeding from the wound on her side and from several cuts along her arms. Her Y/H/C hair was in her face, but Alex could see the deadly glare in those Y/E/C eyes. Lena gasped beside her and Alex gently took the CEO’s hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“Agent Danvers,” Lillian’s voice greeted. The eldest Luthor came into frame, standing beside Y/N’s battered form. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Lena. “And Lena.”

“What do you want Lillian?” Alex seethed. Lillian smirked and stood straighter. 

“I want the recipe on making Kryptonite,” Lillian answered. 

“Why do you need the recipe? Aren’t you smart enough to make your own?” Lena questioned.

“While I am smart enough to make my own, it is far easier having your already made recipe. Saves me the effort,” Lillian answered.

“And if we refuse?” Alex asked. 

“Then Agent Y/L/N dies,” Lillian answered. She turned to look at Y/N, who glared right back. Of course, Y/N was glaring at her captor. “You wouldn’t want to lose this pretty face, would you?”

“Eat shit and die Lillian. When I get out of here, I’m going to punch your smug face so hard, you’re going to have to get a face lift!” Y/N growled. Alex almost face palmed at that. Why did Y/N always antagonize people? Why couldn’t she just sit there quietly? Lillian frowned and snapped her fingers. Y/N screamed in pain as a current of electricity coursed through her body. 

“Stop!” Alex and Lena yelled. Y/N’s body was tight from the electricity and Lillian’s eyes held amusement. The current kept going and Alex was starting to panic. What could they do? There was no way they could give Lillian the recipe. 

“I’ll give you the recipe!” Lena blurted out. The electricity around Y/N died and she panted with exhaustion in her seat. Alex looked at Lena in shock, seeing the tears that threatened to fall from her light green eyes. “I’ll do it. Just, don’t hurt her.”

“Smart. I’ll send you the coordinates. Bring me the recipe and you’ll get your girlfriend back,” Lillian instructed. The screen cut out and Alex slammed her fist on the table. 

“Winn! Did you get the location?!” Alex yelled. 

“No. It was too encrypted,” Winn answered. Alex cursed and squeezed her eyes shut. That was their only chance on finding Y/N without giving up the Kryptonite recipe. They couldn’t give the recipe. It would mean the death of Superman and Supergirl. But Y/N’s safety was just as important. What was Alex to do? She had to think of something. She felt Lena’s hand on her back, turning to look at the CEO.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure something out,” Lena assured. Alex could see the confliction in her eyes and she sighed.

“I don’t know what we should do,” Alex admitted. She wished she had an answer. She usually did. But right now, she was drawing a blank. The DEO alarms started to blare, causing them to jump. “Why are the alarms going off?!”

“Someone broke in!” Winn answered. Alex frowned and she saw vines creeping their way up their consoles. Vines? Why were there vines? Said vines shot out, knocking agents aside and breaking their machines. Alex cursed and brought out her gun, only to have it shot out of her hand. She didn’t take the time to figure out where the shot had come, choosing instead to put herself directly in front of Lena. Whoever was attacking wouldn’t get to her. She wasn’t losing another girlfriend. 

The elevator door burst from its hinges and more vines creeped out from the opening. A woman followed the stream of vines and Alex glared at her. The woman had green skin and fiery red hair. She was flanked by a woman in a tight-fitting black suit and another woman with pigtails. 

“Are those?” Winn asked. Alex nodded.

“The Gotham City Sirens,” Lena answered. The agents tried to fight, but Pamela’s vines blocked each attack and knocked them aside. They stalked closer to Alex, Lena, and Winn with a dangerous glint in their eyes. 

“What do you want here?” Alex asked. She pushed the button on her watch, hoping Kara would get there soon. Harley pointed her bat at them with a glare.

“Where’s Y/N?” Harley questioned. 

“Why do you care?” Alex argued back. Harley took a deep breath and lowered her bat. 

“Just answer the question.”

“You answer mine.”

“If you keep arguing, I’m a gonna let Red or Kitty deal with you. Trust me, you ain’t going to like how they deal with you,” Harley sighed. Alex felt Lena pat her shoulder and the CEO moved around her.

“We don’t know where she is. She was taken by Cadmus a few days ago,” Lena spoke. Harley nodded and rested her bat on her shoulders.

“Well, you guys might suck, but we’ll find her. Won’t we girls?” Harley asked. Pamela and Selina nodded. 

“I’ll call my contacts. Someone here has to know where Cadmus is active,” Selina stated. Alex was confused. Who were these women to Y/N? Y/N had never spoken of them before. Lena had to be asking the same thing, but right now they needed all the help they could get on finding Y/N.

Point of View Change, Y/N

Y/N heard the telltale sounds of fighting and she smiled. She knew her girlfriends wouldn’t let her down. They were geniuses. There was no way they wouldn’t find her. The guards around her looked at each other in concern and Y/N found herself laughing.

“What’s so funny?” one of them asked. Y/N looked up with a smirk.

“You guys are so dead,” Y/N laughed. The bigger man came to her and punched her, snapping her head to the side. She could taste blood in her mouth and she merely spit it out. That was the least painful thing they had done to her. She looked up at him with a grin. “What? You upset that I’m right?”

The man’s face turned red with anger and he pulled out a gun, pointing it to her head. “Shut up!”

Y/N glared at him, knowing that she shouldn’t push her luck too far. Getting hit was fine. Having a gun pointed at her head was an entirely different issue. The sounds of fighting grew louder and Y/N wondered how much longer she would have to wait. The fact that they had found her in the first place was surprising. The goon near the door came to her side with worry on his face.

“What’re we going to do?” he asked. 

“Stay put. Lillian told us to stay with her until the transfer,” the man with the gun answered.

“But—”

“No buts! Orders are orders!”

“If you let me out, no harm will come to you two,” Y/N spoke. She needed to keep their attention. If she did, whoever was outside that door would have an easier time breaking in. The man with the gun glared down at her.

“Yeah right. You and your alien loving friends are all liars,” he seethed. 

“If you keep holding me here, you will get hurt. They just want me safe. If you let me go, there would be no reason for you to get hurt.”

“Shut up.”

“Just—”

“Shut up!” the man yelled. He used the butt of the gun to strike her across the head and Y/N hissed at the pain. That one hurt. She could feel the blood start to drip from the wound and her ears were ringing. She shook her head, trying to clear her blurry vision. Everything was spinning and her head was aching. Concussion? Probably. A hand on her chin forced her to meet Lillian’s angry gaze. When had she gotten here?

“You’re going to tell them to let us leave. If you don’t, you won’t live to see tomorrow,” Lillian threatened. Y/N did her best to glare back at her and she was forced to her feet by the goons. She was dragged to the door and she glanced behind her, seeing that one of the men was using her as a shield. Oh, she was going to smash his face into the ground. 

“Move!” he commanded. Y/N was forced through the now open door and she blinked at the bright lights. She had been in the dark for so long that the florescent lights hurt. When her vision cleared, she saw Alex standing across from her with DEO agents. Her brown eyes swam with worry, but her face was angry. 

“Let her go Lillian!” Alex commanded. Y/N knew she was nervous, but she was always good at hiding it. The gun pressed against her temple, making her wince.

“Let us leave and then you’ll get her back,” Lillian calmly stated. Alex tightened her grip on her gun and Y/N gauged her options. They couldn’t let Lillian get away. They needed to capture her. 

“You know that’s not an option,” Alex growled. 

“Well, that’s your only option. If you don’t let us leave…” Lillian spoke. The gun moved away from Y/N’s head and she felt a searing pain on her thigh before she heard the gun go off. She couldn’t stop the yell of pain that came from her lips. “You’re girlfriend won’t make it to tomorrow.”

Y/N struggled to stay standing, feeling the man’s grip behind her tighten. Damn that hurt. Her eyes were focused on the ground and she watched her blood pool beneath her feet. Okay, that hit something important. That was way too much blood she was using. 

“If you kill her, you won’t leave here alive,” Alex threatened. Lillian laughed behind her and Y/N really wished she could punch her smug face.

“Let me leave and she won’t die,” Lillian countered. Y/N saw a flower bud appear by her foot and she frowned. What was a flower doing here? Wait…a flower? She focused on everything but the pain, hearing tapping. Morse code. Y/N kept her eyes on the flower bud, waiting for her signal. The flower sprouted and Y/N used all her strength to fall forward. She felt the man’s grip loosen, before she felt vines wrap protectively around her. Four gunshots filled the room and Y/N lied on the ground with the vines protecting her. It was dark in the confines of the vines, but she released a relieved sigh. She was safe. The vines slowly peeled away from her face, moving down to the wound on her thigh. It tightened there, making her hiss in pain. 

“Sorry. If it’s not tight, you’ll bleed out before we can get you help,” Pamela’s voice spoke. Y/N looked up, seeing the concerned eyes of the notorious Poison Ivy. “Harley! Stop beating him up! We need to go!”

“One sec! I ain’t done with him!” Harley yelled. 

“Quinn! Stop beating him up and help me tie everyone up! We’re transferring them to the DEO!” Selina yelled. Y/N felt herself be pulled into a tight embrace, recognizing Alex’s warmth. She sank into the hug, resting her head against the agent’s chest.

“You’re okay,” Alex whispered. She pressed a kiss to Y/N’s head, making her smile.

“I’m okay,” Y/N assured. She moved her head to tiredly look up at Alex. “Lena?”

“She’s at the DEO. She’s worried sick.”

“I’ll have to apologize to her for that.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Point Of View Change, Lena

Lena amusedly watched the Gotham City Sirens fuss over Y/N. It had been a week now since her abduction and the women had refused to leave her side. Not that Lena or Alex were going to complain. Having them there was comforting in a weird way. No one would mess with them when the strongest women duo of Gotham was staying in their home. Lena took a sip of her tea with a sigh. She had been terrified about what could’ve happened to Y/N. Of losing one of the women, she loved. When Alex had called her about Y/N being abducted, she had immediately thought about the worst-case scenario. Anger filled her chest, and she was glad that Lillian was locked up in the desert base. She wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. 

A soft hand on her shoulder made Lena look behind her. Alex smiled down at her. “You okay?”

Lena lifted her hand, gently taking Alex’s. “I’ll be okay. Now that I know you two are home safe.”

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Alex asked, taking a seat beside Lena on the couch. She used her free hand to massage the tension out of Lena’s neck. 

“Hmm?” Lena hummed. 

“Seeing the Gotham City Sirens in our living room.”

“It is a little strange. But I’m glad they helped us find Y/N.”

“Me too,” Alex nodded. The two of them watched Y/N be carried over to them by Harley with an upset pout on her face. “You okay Y/N/N?”

“I am perfectly capable of walking by myself,” Y/N pouted. 

“Darlin, that hole in your leg speaks otherwise,” Harley argued. Y/N grumbled and was gently placed next to Lena. The woman immediately snuggled up closer to Lena’s side and the CEO welcomed the embrace. She hadn’t been able to keep her hands off her since her return. Whenever she was too far away, Lena found herself panicking. She had to be able to see her and feel her to be calm. 

“Y/N/N, Harley is right. You had a three-hour surgery on your thigh. Not to mention your slight concussion and bruised ribs,” Lena smiled. Y/N grumbled again, but kissed Lena’s neck in affection. It was hard for her to be forced to rely on them and Lena was proud of her for doing so. Alex pulled a blanket over the three of them before pressing a kiss to the side of Lena’s head. 

“It’s alright. She can’t go anywhere without being carried or without her crutches. I don’t think she’ll escape,” Alex smiled. Harley took a seat on the coffee table while Pamela and Selina shared the loveseat across from them.

“She could try, but Harley left Bud and Lou outside with specific instructions not to let Y/N leave,” Selina grinned. Y/N’s head shot up at that.

“You’re leaving the hyenas as my babysitters?!” Y/N exclaimed. 

“We all know you’ll get into trouble if we don’t,” Pamela smiled. 

“Unless you want your…I’m still not sure who they are to you, to stay here?” Lena stated. Y/N crossed her arms and leaned back against her. She was curious at who the Gotham City Sirens were to Y/N. None of them had said anything and her and Alex didn’t want to pry. They were just grateful that they were there to help.

“It’s….they….it’s a long story,” Y/N stammered. 

“Awww, cupcake doesn’t wanna tell her girlies who we are!” Harley teased.

“I don’t, because you three will embarrass me!” Y/N argued. Lena smiled and Alex shifted beside her. 

“Well now I really want to know who they are to you,” Alex grinned. Lena gently cupped Y/N’s cheek, making their girlfriend meet her gaze. 

“Please?” Lena pleaded. She put on her best puppy eyes, the eyes that made Y/N melt. She saw the soft smile that came to her lips and felt her sigh against her hand. 

“Okay, fine. I’m too tired to share the whole story…but I’ll make it simple. The Gotham City Sirens are my moms.”

“What?!” Alex and Lena exclaimed. The Sirens laughed at their response.

“Yup! This little do-gooder is our daughter,” Harley chimed. “If you want any embarrassing growing up stories, we got lots.”

“Oh, I would love to hear about Y/N growing up,” Alex smirked. Y/N shot her a wide-eyed look.

“Alex?!” Y/N protested. The redhead held her hands up in defeat, making Lena smile.

“It would be nice to hear some stories about her growing up. She never tells us about her childhood,” Lena smiled. She could feel Y/N’s glare and she leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss. “You know I’m right.”

“Oh! How about the time she thought she could outsmart Batman?” Selina teased.

“Moms! Stop!” Y/N argued. Lena laughed and pulled Y/N and Alex closer to her. She was glad that they returned to her, even if Y/N was hurt. She would take an injured girlfriend any day if it meant she could hold them longer. Lena pressed a kiss to Y/N’s temple, making the woman turn her attention to her.

“We should go on vacation,” Lena smiled. She turned her head to look at Alex, who had an equally large smile. “Just the three of us.”

“I like that plan,” Alex chimed. The redhead pulled her closer, nuzzling her face against her neck. Lena giggled at the feeling and ran her fingers through Alex’s short hair.

“Where we going?” Y/N asked. 

“I’m thinking somewhere cozy. I’ve got a cottage in the mountains that we could stay at,” Lena answered.

“That’d be fun,” Y/N grinned. She leaned further against Lena and the CEO glanced up at the Gotham City Sirens. There was a loving look in their eyes that she was surprised to see. She thought that they wouldn’t like the idea of their daughter dating a Luthor. But by the look on their faces, they were more then okay with it. Harley winked at her with a smile on her face, Pamela nodded, and Selina gave her a thumbs up. Lena felt a weight lift from her chest. She was glad that Y/N’s mothers approved of her. “If we go on vacation, we aren’t telling my moms where we are going.”

“Rude!” Harley exclaimed. 

“You realize we could just track you down, right?” Selina scoffed. 

“As long as you’re safe with your girlfriends, I don’t really care,” Pamela shrugged. 

“Ives!” Harley and Selina yelled. Y/N amusedly rolled her eyes and Lena and Alex chuckled. The Sirens loved Y/N as much as they did. Lena made a mental note to ask Y/N and Alex if they could invite the Sirens over for family dinners. Lena brought Y/N’s hand to her lips, then Alex’s.

“I love you two. So much,” Lena beamed.

“I love both of you as well,” Y/N smiled.

“Same here. I love you two,” Alex grinned. She pulled them both closer, holding them in her strong arms. Lena relaxed into her arms, pulling Y/N with her. Lillian was locked away. She wouldn’t be able to hurt them again. They were together and they were safe. Lena would make sure they stayed that way. She would spend every day making sure they could wake up to each other and that they would be happy for the rest of their lives.


	28. Learning To Trust Again Pt. 2 (Lena Luthor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Reader bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request on Tumblr for part two
> 
> Warnings: Language, Reference to Past Abuse, Panic Attacks, Angst

“Alex and I will be sitting across the shop. If you need me for anything, you just look at me and sign to me. You know I’ll come running,” Maggie assured. She observed Y/N with an attentive look, making the woman smile. Maggie was always so attentive and caring. They had learned sign language a few years back when Y/N had showed interest in the helpful communication tool.

“I know you’ll come to my rescue,” Y/N smiled. She gently took Maggie’s hand in her own, feeling the comforting warmth in her grip. “Just like you did all those years ago.”

“You know I’ve got your back,” Maggie smiled. Alex came to their side with an equally loving smile.

“Same here. I know I want you and Lena to work things out, but if it gets too hard, don’t force yourself,” Alex chimed. Y/N nodded, thankful for the support of her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend. She knew that it had to be hard for Alex, being on both sides of the story but the redhead was always kind to her. She never treated her different, even when Lena had been questioning her loyalty. Maggie opened the door for her and the three of them entered Nooans. Maggie and Alex went to the back of the shop and Y/N saw Lena sitting by the window. The sunlight reflected off of her perfectly combed brown hair and Y/N found herself mesmerized by the sight. If she had her camera, this would be an amazing photo. Lena looked up at her with a small smile and a tentative way, breaking Y/N out of her trance. She walked to Lena’s side and the dark-haired woman got to her feet.

“Hi,” Lena greeted. She went for a hug, then stopped, unsure of what she was allowed to do. Y/N took pity on her confliction and awkwardly hugged Lena with her one good arm. It was hard hugging her with the cast between them, but it was better than nothing.

“Hi. Were you waiting long?” Y/N asked. She pulled away and Lena shook her head.

“No, no. I just got here a few minutes ago,” Lena answered. She pulled out the chair for Y/N and the Y/H/C haired woman took a seat, allowing Lena to push her in. Lena was careful in her movements and Y/N could feel the tension in the air. Lena was nervous. Granted, Y/N was nervous herself, but she was trying not to show it. Lena took a seat across from her and handed her a menu. “I didn’t know what you wanted. So, I waited for you to get here.”

Liar. Y/N always got the same thing when they came to Nooans. She merely grabbed the menu to make Lena feel better. She didn’t want to make things more awkward than they were. The waiter came over with a smile and the two of them ordered. Lena got cinnamon rolls for an appetizer for the two of them and then an salad and soup combo. Y/N decided to order something different and got (Your second favorite lunch meal). The man left with their orders and Y/N took a sip from her water. She wasn’t sure what to say to Lena. Evidently, Lena didn’t know what to say either. It was almost like they were on their first date.

“I um…I washed your bed sheets this morning and cleaned the apartment before I left. I made sure the door was locked too,” Lena stated. Y/N placed her drink down and leaned back in her chair, regarding Lena with careful eye. “I didn’t want you to think you couldn’t return to your own apartment.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how much I want to return to the apartment,” Y/N murmured. She saw the sadness that swam in Lena’s eyes and the CEO nodded her head.

“I can’t blame you. What, um, what’re you doing about your classes?”

“Maggie called the school and let them know I was in an umm…an accident. They’re being nice and letting me take my finals later. They don’t usually do that, but Maggie kept trying until they gave.”

“I’m glad they are being lenient for you.”

“Me too. I can’t afford to fail a semester of classes,” Y/N sighed. She rubbed her non-casted wrist with the fingers of her other hand. She was still stressed about not finishing her classes when everyone else did their tests. Plus, she wasn’t sure how she was going to pay for her apartment. She couldn’t work with her casted arm and mild concussion. Well, she could, but there’s no way Maggie would let her. 

“What about work?” Lena asked. 

“I can’t go back to work until my wounds heal,” Y/N answered. She dropped her gaze and stared at the table. “I don’t…I don’t know how I’m going to pay my bills.”

Y/N mentally punched herself. Why did she share that? It wasn’t Lena’s problem. It was hers. She was the one who was being stupid and running downstairs while she was crying. She was the one who didn’t see the signs of Lena doubting her. It was her fault. Her chest tightened and she tried to focus on breathing. 

“Y/N?” Lena gently spoke. Y/N saw Lena’s hand reach across the table with an ice cube resting on her palm. “Can you take this? Squeeze it tight in your hand and focus on that.”

Y/N carefully took the ice cube and squeezed it, feeling the coldness of the ice. She felt her focus be pulled to the ice in her hand. Her focus fell on the cold sting and the water that started to drip on her pants. Surprisingly, she felt her panic dwindle. She lifted her gaze, seeing Lena’s concerned eyes.

“Do you need anything else?” Lena asked. Y/N shook her head and glanced over Lena’s shoulder, seeing that Maggie was practically out of her chair already. She signed to Maggie, letting her know she was okay, earning her a frown from the detective. She smiled when Maggie asked if she was sure and she quickly responded with yes. Maggie turned her attention back to Alex and Y/N looked at a surprised Lena. “Are you signing?”

“Yeah…um, I learned it with Maggie.”

“Is that who you are signing to?”

“Ye-yeah. She didn’t want me to come alone.”

“I’m glad you have a friend like her,” Lena smiled. Y/N was surprised by her sincerity. 

“You’re not mad that she came?” Y/N asked. 

“Why would I be mad? She’s just making sure you’re okay and after everything I put you through, I can’t blame her,” Lena answered. Y/N carefully put the ice cube on her napkin and wiped her hand on her pant leg. 

“It’s not that she doesn’t trust you,” Y/N lied. That was exactly why Maggie was there. Alex trusted Lena to an extent, but she was there for the same reason. They were just worried about her. 

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” Lena assured. The waiter returned with their food and the two of them fell into silence again. Y/N slowly ate her food, not really wanting to eat that much in the first place. Her stomach was in knots with how nervous she was. She wanted to talk to Lena, but she wasn’t sure what to say. Things were still fresh in her mind about what had happened. “Umm…when we finish, would you mind going on a walk with me? I had something I wanted to show you. Only if you want to though.”

“I don’t know Lena,” Y/N answered. She looked up seeing the hurt on Lena’s face. The dark-haired woman nodded and looked out the window.

“Okay,” Lena answered.

“Lena—”

“It’s okay. I can’t expect you to be okay with hanging out with me after everything I’ve put you through.”

“But it’s not fair to you either…I’m sorry,” Y/N sadly sighed. She felt bad that she was putting Lena through this. That she didn’t want to hang out with her after they had been dating. She felt a soft tap on her shin and looked up to see Lena with a serious face.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Okay? This whole situation is my fault, not yours,” Lena firmly stated. Y/N dropped her gaze, feeling doubt fill her chest. It was both of their faults. Y/N should’ve noticed that Lena was doubting her. But she was too worried about Lena’s safety. She should’ve been more attentive. “You don’t believe me?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Can you tell me why? If not, I understand.”

Y/N put down her utensil and looked out of the window. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to share with Lena. But, a part of her still trusted the CEO. The part of her that still loved Lena wanted her to speak. “My ex. They used to lie to me all the time. I never knew when they were speaking the truth or when they were being serious about things. They also blamed everything on me. The lightbulb went out and it was my fault for using the lights too much. They were still hungry after dinner? I ate too much and didn’t think of them. Everything was made to be my fault.”

“Were they always like that?” Lena asked. Y/N shook her head and found herself reminiscing about the old times.

“When we first started dating in high school, they were amazing. They were everything I wanted and more. Then we went to college together and that’s when things changed. They changed so quickly that I didn’t know what I had done,” Y/N spoke. She remembered the arguemetns that started. The pain that each altercation brought her. The physical and the mental. “I stopped going to college when I was with them because they told me my career was pointless. That I wouldn’t amount to anything.”

“What made you go back to school?”

“I wanted to have some control of my life again. So I decided on going back. It was rough for a while there, but Maggie made sure I had a place to stay until I got back on my feet. She was the reason why I kept going.”

“She cares about you, a lot.”

“She does. She’s like family to me. The sister I never knew I needed in life. I don’t know where I’d be without her,” Y/N smiled. She glanced at Lena, seeing attentive green eyes. “Then I met you.”

“Me?” Lena questioned. 

Y/N nodded. “When I first met you, I could tell that there was something special about you. Not just because you were a Luthor, but because of how kind you were. I just…from the moement I saw you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Then I went and screwed it up,” Lena softly spoke. Y/N looked at Lena with a sad smile. She reached across the table, holding out her hand to the women. The CEO eagerly took it and Y/N relished in the warmth that came from her touch. 

“You didn’t screw it up…well, completely. Yes, I’m still hurt by how you treated me and that you didn’t trust me. Yes, I won’t be able to trust you right away,” Y/N said, watching Lena’s eyes fill with tears. She reached up with her free hand, gently cupping Lena’s cheek. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you anymore. I’m going to need some time and we’re going to really have to have a good conversation about what happened, but I still want us to work because I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Lena smiled brightly and her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “I can’t imagine my life without you either. I promise, I’ll do whatever it takes to gain your trust back. I’ll always make sure I show you how much I love you and never doubt you again.”

Y/N smiled and saw the sincerity in Lena’s eyes. She knew that Lena was telling the truth. 

Point of View Change, Lena

Lena walked up the stairs to Maggie’s apartment, tiredly carrying the present she had in her arms. The box was getting hard to carry, but the look on Y/N’s face would be worth it. It had been a week since they started talking again. A week since Lena was allowed back in Y/N’s life. Every moment was a learning experience and Lena made sure she remembered every moment. She wanted to make sure that she never broke Y/N’s heart again. That she never lost trust in her. The more they spoke, the more Lena learned of Y/N’s ex. How badly they had mistreated her. If Lena could, she would find Y/N’s ex and beat her to a pulp. But that wasn’t an option. 

Lena knocked on the door with her foot and it opened to reveal a smiling Alex. Of course, the redhead was there. Why wouldn’t she be there? 

“Hey! You bring the goods?” Alex asked.

Lena rolled her eyes. “You make it sound like I’m bringing drugs. But yes, I did.”

Alex moved aside to let Lena enter and the CEO gratefully entered. She put down the box and confusedly looked around the apartment. “Where’s Y/N?”

“She just finished showering, so Maggie is helping her,” Alex answered, making Lena frown. She didn’t like the idea of a naked Y/N with anyone but her. Alex smacked the back of her head with a snort. “Relax. My girlfriend won’t make a move on yours.”

“Sorry. It’s hard imagining my naked girlfriend with someone who isn’t me.”

“Hey, I understand. I wouldn’t want someone who isn’t me seeing my naked girl. Those boobs are reserved for me.”

“Who’s boobs are reserved for you?” Maggie’s voice asked. Alex’s face turned the color of her hair and Lena found herself snickering. Busted. Y/N walked out of the bathroom with Maggie right behind her. Wow, she looked amazing. “Are you talking about my boobs again?”

“Umm…no?” Alex answered. Y/N smiled and looked back at Maggie. 

“Oh, she totally was,” Y/N snickered. 

“Stop talking about my boobs to people,” Maggie reprimanded. 

“I mean, you do have nice boobs,” Y/N shrugged. Maggie glared at her and playfully bumped her shoulder with her own.

“Don’t try and defend her,” Maggie chuckled. She went to Alex’s side to give her a chaste kiss and Y/N approached Lena. The Y/H/C haired woman smiled brightly at her and Lena waited for her to initiate the hug. When she did, Lena eagerly accepted it. 

“You’re early. Why?” Y/N asked as she pulled away. Her Y/E/C eyes fell onto the neatly wrapped box, making Lena smile.

“I got you something,” Lena grinned. She moved aside and gently pushed the box to Y/N, who sat down on her butt.

“What did you get me?”

“Just open it…carefully though. You just have to lift the lid.”

“Ookaay?” Y/N stated. She gently lifted the lid and peeked under it. Her Y/E/C eyes widened and she stared into the box in awe. 

“You like it?” Lena asked. Y/N pushed the lid aside and reached into the box, pulling out the cutest puppy ever. The puppy eagerly licked Y/N’s face and she giggled at the little tongue. She hugged the brown puppy to her chest with the biggest smile Lena has ever seen. 

“You got me a puppy?!” Y/N exclaimed. 

“I did. You kept talking about wanting a puppy, so I went and got you one. He was the runt of the liter.”

“Is he a great dane?”

“He sure is. Best apartment dogs,” Lena smiled. And best guard dogs she thought. Y/N smiled and beckoned for Lena to come closer. The CEO eagerly listened and was surprised by the kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t a full kiss, but Y/N hadn’t even kissed her cheek since the whole incident occurred. 

“I love him!” Y/N beamed. She pulled Lena down to sit next to her and the puppy licked Lena’s hand, making her smile. 

“What’re you naming him?”

“Stitch,” Y/N smiled. Lena’s heart melted at the name. She knew that Y/N wanted a dog after everything that happened with her ex. But the woman was nervous about taking care of one. She was worried that she wasn’t good enough to take care of a dog when she couldn’t take care of herself. But Lena was positive that “Stitch” would do just that. He would help mend the wounds in Y/N’s heart. Sheepish Y/E/C eyes looked up at her. “Do you like the name?”

“I love it,” Lena smiled. Y/N smiled back and turned her full attention to Stitch. Lena merely chuckled and felt eyes on them. Looking up, she saw Maggie and Alex watching them with smiles on their faces. Alex gave her a thumbs up, but that’s not who she was worried about. Maggie was who she was worried about. The detective meant the world to Y/N. Maggie smiled and bowed her head, making Lena release a relieved sigh. She knew she had a long way to go, but Maggie was happy with her decision. Even better, Y/N was ecstatic about Stitch.

“Wait…Maggie? Is he okay in your apartment until I can move back to my apartment?” Y/N asked. 

“So long as you pick up his shit, I don’t care,” Maggie shrugged. Alex hit her shoulder. “Hey!”

“Language! There is a puppy in the room!”

“Oh come on, he didn’t understand that!”

Y/N covered Stitch’s ears, making his tail wag harder. “Don’t you listen to Aunty Maggie’s bad language. She’s a bad influence.”

“Excuse you! I am a good influence!” Maggie argued. Y/N snickered and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. Stitch played between the two of them and Lena rested her head on Y/N’s, watching the puppy before them. This was comforting. Being with Y/N and the new addition to their small family of misfits. A sudden sadness blanketed Y/N’s face, making Lena concerned. 

“What’s the matter? I thought you were excited?” Lena asked. Y/N moved away, and she clenched her good fist.

“I am excited but…I can’t afford him. I can hardly even pay for my apartment and my schooling. How am I supposed to take care of him?”

Lena thought about how she was going to answer. She had planned on handling all the costs of raising Stitch, but she wasn’t sure if Y/N would be alright with that. “I um…I was hoping you’d let me pay for him.”

“I can’t have you do that. You already bought him for me. That’s more than enough,” Y/N argued. Lena reached down, gently grabbing Y/N’s good hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“If helping you pay for Stitch makes it so you can keep him, then I’ll do just that. You deserve the world Y/N Y/L/N,” Lena smiled. Y/N blushed, and Lena could see the insecurity in her Y/E/C eyes. She knew they still had to work on Y/N’s confidence, but she swore that she would help her through every step. She would make sure that Y/N gained confidence in herself and loved herself, just as much as Lena did. Y/N was the light of her life and Lena wanted her to see just how amazing she was. “I want to do this for you. I want you to be happy and I have a feeling Stitch will help you.”

Y/N dropped her head in thought and Lena wasn’t sure what she was going to say. She clicked her tongue to get Stitch’s attention and the puppy eagerly trotted to her. “I’ll pay you back when I get the money.”

“Y/N—”

“Please? I don’t want to just take your money and then never give you something in return.”

“Your happiness is what I get.”

“Lena, you know that’s not enough.”

Lena could see the determination in those Y/E/C eyes and knew she wasn’t going to win this conversation. Maybe later they could discuss this again but for now, she knew she wasn’t going to change Y/N’s mind. “Okay. But I don’t want you to pay me back until you are financially stable. Once you’re able to pay for your apartment and for school, then you can pay me back.”

“Lena—”

“That’s my offer,” Lena firmly stated. She hoped she wasn’t too stern with her answer, but the small smile on Y/N’s face told her she was alright.

“Okay…but I want to be able to spend money on treats or toys for him. It can’t be just you who spoils him. Our fur baby has to be spoiled by both of us.”

“Our fur baby?”

“Yes. Our fur baby. You bought him for me and you’re paying for his needs so he’s mainly yours, even though you bought him for me. So technically, we have joint custody of him. I’m not a hundred percent okay with this and I’m not sure when I’ll be able to pay you back for your kindness. But one thing I am sure of, is that he’ll help you too. He’ll stitch us both together.”

Lena felt like crying. Bless Y/N’s kindness. “You’re amazing. You know that?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s you.”

“It’s both of us Y/N/N.”

“We can discuss this later when Maggie and Alex aren’t making gagging faces at us,” Y/N chuckled. She looked at Maggie with a playful glare. “You two are just as bad!”

“No, we aren’t!” Maggie protested. Alex grinned and picked Maggie up, placing her on her shoulder. “Alexandra Danvers!”

“We are pretty bad. But I can’t help it,” Alex laughed. She smacked Maggie’s butt before heading to the couch, making Lena and Y/N laugh. A feeling of longing filled Lena’s chest and she hoped her and Y/N could have a love like that. If she kept listening to Y/N and trusted her in the same way Y/N trusted and loved her, they would be alright. 


	29. You Don't Have to do This Alone (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a drug addict and is trying to hide it from sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have never written about drug abuse, so I had to do my research. I am still not a 100% sure if I did an okay job. 
> 
> Warnings: Drug abuse, anxiety, panic attacks, attempted suicide, language, dark thoughts, pretty angsty

Y/N always struggled with her anxiety. For as long as she could remember, anxiety was there. It was like her shadow, waking with her in the morning. Causing her to have sleepless nights and even more restless days. Her parents never thought that there was anything wrong with her, so she had to learn to hide it. But that all changed when she got a job at the DEO. She had great insurance, so she wanted to seek help for her high anxiety levels. She was good about hiding the need to use the medication, but it got harder once she started dating Maggie and Alex. Especially when they asked her to move in with them.

Y/N loved Maggie and Alex. They made her feel safe when otherwise she felt scared. Loved when she thought she was unloved. They made her not want to take her medication anymore. Made her think that she could handle the stress of being a DEO agent and just a living being in general. But she still used them when things got too much. When she felt like her heart was being pulled from her chest. When it felt like she couldn’t breathe, and her body shook. It was what she needed…and the extra pills she took were supposed to just be an experiment. Just a one-time thing. That slowly turned into a two-time thing. Then a third time thing. Y/N had lost count of the number of times she had taken more than one pill. It was relieving in a sense, feeling her heart slow as much as it did. Feeling like she didn’t have a worry in the world. Though it did make her senses dull and her body sluggish. It wouldn’t matter though. She just needed to be careful about not letting it interfere with her work. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t be up so late,” Alex’s voice softly spoke. Y/N looked over shoulder from her spot by the window. She had been staring out the window for the last…however long. She wasn’t even sure how long she’d been sitting here. She had gotten up and taken too many anxiety meds. Her body felt lax, but she strangely didn’t feel like sleeping. Alex walked over to her with the throw blanket over her shoulders. 

“Hi,” Y/N greeted. Alex took a seat across from her, giving her a confused look.

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Alex asked. Y/N sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had been nervous. That’s the whole reason she was out here. 

“Yeah,” Y/N answered. Alex nodded and motioned for Y/N to come closer, making her smile. She moved closer, sitting on Alex’s lap and letting the redhead wrap her in a warm hug with the blanket. The warmth of her arms made her sigh in content and Alex’s fingers ran through her hair.

“It’s okay to be nervous. Rao knows I am,” Alex whispered. Y/N snuggled closer, resting her ear against Alex’s chest. She could hear her steady heartbeat, filling her with a sense of calm. Yes, the pills were in her system. But listening to Alex’s or Maggie’s heartbeat was still her favorite. “Being nervous means you’re ready.”

“I know,” Y/N answered. She ran her fingers along the exposed skin of Alex’s back, making her shiver. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

Alex pressed a kiss to her head before standing, carrying Y/N in her arms. “Let’s go to bed. You know Maggie will get up when she realizes we aren’t there.”

Y/N stayed quite as Alex carried her to the bed where Maggie had rolled to the middle of the mattress. Alex scoffed and Y/N chuckled. It was rare for Maggie to roll around in her sleep, but of course she would when both of them were gone. Alex gently lied Y/N next to Maggie and the detective reached out, pulling her closer. 

“Where’d go?” Maggie sleepily asked. Y/N chuckled and rested her forehead against Maggie’s chest.

“Go back to sleep babe,” Y/N giggled. Maggie grumbled and her breathing slowed, signaling that she had fallen back asleep. Alex slid behind Maggie, draping her arm over their girlfriend and resting her hand on Y/N’s side. Y/N yawned and felt Alex pull them closer.

“Get some sleep. We’ve got a long day tomorrow,” Alex spoke. 

“Kay. Night Al.”

“Night Y/N/N.”

“Goodnight dorks,” Maggie mumbled. Y/N and Alex chuckled at the sleepy response. Tomorrow was going to be long. It was a joint mission between the DEO and the NCPD. They needed to be on their toes. A feeling of anxiety filled Y/N’s chest and she buried her face harder against Maggie’s chest. It would be alright. They would be fine tomorrow. 

  
Tomorrow, After The Mission

“What happened?” Alex demanded. Y/N hung her head, trying to avoid looking up at Alex’s angry expression. The mission had gone terribly. Y/N had been sluggish and lethargic with her movements, costing them dearly. She was too slow in seeing the enemy approach and she was too tired to fight back. Two of the DEO agents she was with had gotten severely injured and Y/N herself had been slammed to the ground. It would’ve been worse, had Alex not seen her go down. The redhead had used her alien gun to knock the man unconscious, saving her from further harm. Though it didn’t matter. She had ruined their surprise and if Kara hadn’t been there, they wouldn’t have succeeded. Once they had gotten back to the DEO, Alex had been quiet checking Y/N’s and Maggie’s wounds before commanding everyone to leave. 

“I—” 

“You almost got yourself and two other agents killed!” Alex interrupted. Y/N clenched her fists, feeling her nails dig into her skin. It’s okay. Breathe. Keep breathing. “What happened out there? You’ve never paused like that. You’ve never put others at risk like that.”

“I don’t know,” Y/N lied. She knew why. She had taken more anxiety meds before the mission, hoping that the high would help her. But it backfired badly. Why’d she think that was a good idea? From the corner of her eyes, she saw Maggie kneel beside her. The brunette had gotten the brunt of Y/N’s failure. Her cheek was starting to turn a nasty purple from where she had gotten punched and she had bruised ribs from getting shot in the vest. It could’ve been worse, but Kara had gotten there just in time.

“It’s not like you to pause like that,” Maggie agreed. Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, fearing the looks of disappointment in her girlfriends’ eyes. She couldn’t deal with the fact that she had caused them grief. That she had almost gotten them killed. She got to her feet, opening her eyes but keeping them trained on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Y/N apologized. 

“Y/N—” Maggie started but Y/N ignored her. She pushed by the shorter woman and headed for the door. She didn’t want to be here. Alex stepped in front of her, blocking her from leaving.

“Hey, please don’t leave. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m just…I was so scared that we could’ve lost you,” Alex apologized. She reached out, gently taking Y/N’s hand in hers. “What’s going on?”

“Y/N/N, let’s talk about this. Okay?” Maggie asked. Y/N felt the brunette’s arms wrap around her midsection from behind and tears filled her Y/E/C eyes. They were worried about her even when she had royally screwed up. Her chest tightened and she clenched her fists, seeing Alex wince at her hand being squeezed. Great, now she had hurt Alex by squeezing too hard. She just screwed everything up. Her thoughts started to spiral, and her girlfriends’ voices started to become muffled. She needed to leave.

“I need space!” Y/N hollered. She tore free of Maggie’s arms and ripped her hand away from Alex before shouldering the redhead out of the way. She vaguely heard them call out to her, but she didn’t stop running. She didn’t want to see their pity. Not when it was her fault to begin with.

Point Of View Change, Alex 

Alex wasn’t surprised to find their apartment empty when her and Maggie returned home. But she was beyond worried. They didn’t know where Y/N had gone. Maggie wanted to go search for her, but the brunette was barely able to stand on her own feat. Alex would go out and look for Y/N after she got Maggie comfortable. Said brunette was holding her side with clenched teeth. 

“Hey, let’s get you to bed so you can rest,” Alex softly spoke. 

Maggie shook her head. “I can’t rest. We need to find Y/N.”

“I know we do, but you can barely stand right now. Once you go to bed, I’ll go look for her.”

“But—”

“No buts. You need rest,” Alex argued. She carefully helped Maggie up the steps to their large bed, watching in satisfaction as she plopped onto the mattress. She would have to clean the sheets later since Maggie didn’t shower yet, but that was a future problem. Right now, she needed to find Y/N. Her lips found Maggie’s forehead, giving the detective a soft kiss. “I’ll be back. I’m going to figure out where our girlfriend went.”

Half an hour later, Alex stood outside of a hotel room. Winn had tracked Y/N’s phone, and this was where it led her. She was tempted on just kicking the door down or picking the lock, but that would end badly. So instead, she knocked on the door. She could hear soft cursing on the other side, making her worried. 

“What do you want Alex?” Y/N’s voice spoke from behind the door. Okay, so she wasn’t going to talk face to face. 

“I’m just checking on you. Maggie wanted to come too, but she’s out of it.”

“How um…how bad is she?”

“She’s just tired,” Alex assured. She heard a soft thump, assuming it was Y/N resting her head on the door.

“Okay…okay,” Y/N softly responded. Alex rested her head against the door, swearing she could feel Y/N through it.

“Come home. Please?” Alex asked. 

“I can’t. I need some time alone,” Y/N answered. 

“If this is about what I said, I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“You didn’t…I just…I need to figure things out.”

“By yourself?”

“By myself.”

Alex sighed and stared at the door. She didn’t want to leave Y/N. She was scared of what was going through Y/N’s head. Of what she could do on her own. But she also knew how stubborn she could be. 

“Please Lexie. I want to figure this out on my own,” Y/N pleaded. Alex clenched her fists and slid her watch off her wrist. The watch that would call Kara. 

“If you want to do this on your own, fine. But you need to call either Maggie or I daily, so we know you’re okay. And I’m leaving my watch here. If you don’t want our help, please at least have Kara help you. You know she’ll be here with a push of a button,” Alex stated. The door cracked open and Y/N’s hand appeared from behind the door. 

“Okay,” Y/N softly responded. Alex handed the watch to her with a heavy heart. She didn’t want to leave. This felt like they were losing Y/N. She was pulling away and didn’t trust them.

“I guess I’ll go.”

“Okay…text me when you get home?”

“I will,” Alex nodded. She could vaguely see Y/N’s silhouette in the cracked door and gave her a reassuring smile. “We love you.

“I love you two as well.”

Point of View Change, Y/N (A Few Days Later)

“God damn it!” Y/N swore. She had just stubbed her toe for the thousandth time and she glared at the culprit corner. She shouldn’t be hitting her toe there, every day. But her mind wasn’t in the right place. She felt like every little thing set her off and that her head was going to split open. It hurt so bad, but she could deal with it. She had to deal with it. She had to get clean and not constantly take her anxiety meds. She’d be okay. She could ignore her cravings for the high that came with taking too many pills. 

“I can do this. I have to,” Y/N mumbled to herself. Her feet led her to the bathroom, and she found herself staring into her reflection. Images of the mission gone wrong flashed through her mind and she glared at herself. Why had she relied on her meds? Why did she like the feeling that came with taking too many pills? That’s because she was a screw up. A walking disaster that caused things to go wrong. Those agents she was with wouldn’t have gotten hurt if she hadn’t taken those pills. Alex wouldn’t have been scared for her. Maggie wouldn’t have gotten hurt. God, Maggie and Alex. They must hate her for putting them through this. What if they didn’t want her back? Would she be alone? Would she be able to live without them? Y/N felt her panic rise in her chest, and she tried to calm herself, but the world around her blurred. She couldn’t do this! She needed those meds. She needed to not feel anything. Her hands fumbled through the bathroom drawer and found the pill bottle. She didn’t even look at how many she poured on her hand. She didn’t care. She wanted to stop feeling. The pills found her mouth and she used the sink water to wash them down. Maybe more would be okay? She didn’t feel a high yet. Maybe she didn’t take enough? She tilted the bottle and was shocked when nothing came out. That had been almost full before…right? She couldn’t remember. 

“Whatever, it’s fine. I’m just going to sleep. That’ll make me feel better,” Y/N mumbled. She stumbled her way to the bed, feeling the stiffness of the mattress below her. Her eyes felt heavy and sleep sounded good right now. She hoped Maggie and Alex wouldn’t be too mad at her for not calling them. 

  
Point Of View Change, Maggie

Maggie ignored the pain of her bruised ribs, running through the DEO halls with Alex on her heels. Her mind was racing with the possibilities that awaited them. The possibilities that would either make them calmer or break their hearts. Kara had frantically called them after she had found Y/N. The superhero had heard Y/N’s heartrate drop and had rushed to her hotel room, finding the woman unconscious on the bed. She barely had a pulse and Kara had rushed her to the DEO. They didn’t know how Y/N was. They wouldn’t know until they talked to Dr. Hamilton.

Maggie’s foot slipped and Alex’s hand on her arm stopped her from falling. She glanced back at the redhead, seeing the worry in her eyes. 

“Careful,” Alex cautioned. 

“Sorry. I want to get to Y/N.”

“I do too, but if you fall, then we’ll have to get you checked out too.”

Maggie nodded and Alex helped her to her feet before the two of them continued towards the medbay, where Kara was pacing. The blonde was biting at the back of her finger while she paced, mumbling to herself as she went. 

“Kara?” Alex questioned. Kara jumped, surprised at their arrival. 

“Alex! Maggie!” Kara greeted. She sped over to them, hugging them tightly. “I got her here as soon as quickly as I could. I wish I could’ve gone faster.”

“You got her here, that’s all that matters,” Alex assured. Maggie nodded and hugged the superhero tighter. If Kara hadn’t gotten Y/N, things could’ve been so much worse. The medbay door slid open and Dr. Hamilton walked towards them with a clipboard. 

“Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer,” Dr. Hamilton greeted. She handed Alex the clipboard with a knowing nod. “Agent Y/L/N was unconscious when she was brought in. Luckily Supergirl brought her in time. We were able to flush her system and get the drugs out before they caused any more harm.”

“She overdosed?” Maggie gaped. She didn’t even know Y/N was taking drugs. Alex looked through the papers with a frown.

“When did you prescribe her anxiety medication?” Alex asked. Dr. Hamilton sighed and took off her glasses.

“I gave them to her around when she first started working here with us. Though I wasn’t aware of her abusing the drugs. She never ordered early or needed more…so I’m assuming she was getting them from somewhere else,” Dr. Hamilton answered. 

“Why do you think that?” Maggie asked.

“Because the bottle Supergirl brought us didn’t have a DEO label. They were labeled anxiety medication, but the dosage was not present,” Dr. Hamilton answered.

Maggie clenched her fists. Why would Y/N be taking medication that wasn’t prescribed by the DEO and where had she gotten it?

“We’re having Agent Schott investigate where she could have obtained them,” Dr. Hamilton stated. Alex handed the clipboard back to her before interlacing her fingers with Maggie’s. She must’ve sensed her anguish. 

“Can we see her?” Alex asked. 

“Yes, but she might not be awake. Her body went through a lot,” Dr. Hamilton answered. She walked away to her office, leaving the three women alone. Kara sped to stand in front of the medbay door, standing with her arms crossed. 

“I’ll stay guard. Make sure no one comes in and disturbs you three,” Kara assured. 

“Thank you,” Alex thanked. She gently pulled on Maggie’s hand, leading them to see their girlfriend. Maggie felt like her legs were made of led and her ribs were starting to hurt. She was scared about what they would see. About how Y/N was doing. Alex stopped them right at the door. “Hey. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out.”

“How do you know?” Maggie asked. Alex pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, soothing her thoughts. 

“Because we’ll be with her through every step,” Alex murmured. She placed her hand on the data pad and the door slid open, revealing a sleeping Y/N. She was hooked up to several machines that were watching her vitals. They were surprised when sleepy Y/E/C eyes watched them enter. Alex pulled Maggie to the bed, using her free hand to cup Y/N’s cheek. “Hey there. I’m surprised you’re up.”

“Maggs?” Y/N murmured. Maggie let go of Alex’s hand to gently pick-up Y/N’s. She pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, seeing the small smile that came to her face. 

“I’m here Y/N/N. I’m here,” Maggie assured. Y/N sighed and Alex and moved her hand away, placing it on Y/N’s arm. 

“You okay?” Y/N asked. Maggie felt tears come to her eyes. Why was she like this? Always worried about others, not herself.

“Am I okay? Really? You’re the one we’re worried about.”

“But…your ribs?”

“My ribs will be fine,” Maggie assured. Y/N nodded, and her gaze fell, along with the smile on her face. Tears gathered in her eyes, making Maggie and Alex worry.

“Hey, do you need me to call Dr. Hamilton?” Alex asked. Y/N shook her head and Maggie ran her thumbs over her knuckles.

“What’s the matter?” Maggie gently asked.

“D-do you both hate me now?” Y/N softly answered. Maggie gaped at the question and was shocked that their girlfriend would even think that. Before she could answer, Alex was wrapping her arms around Y/N.

“No! Why would we hate you?” Alex questioned. Maggie released her grip on Y/N’s hands to cup her face.

“We would never hate you. Why would you ever think that?” Maggie asked. Y/E/C eyes met her own brown ones, and her heart broke at the sight. There was so much turmoil and sorrow in those usually vibrant eyes. Tears fell from Y/N’s eyes, running over Maggie’s hands.

“I-I fucked up a-and you and the others got hurt. I-I used too much of my anxiety meds the morning of and it backfired so bad and you all got hurt. T-then I tried to fix things myself and I couldn’t do it. I wasn’t strong enough to. I’m sorry!” Y/N rambled. Maggie moved her hands off of Y/N’s face to shimmy her way on the small medlbay bed. She held out her arms and Alex gently transferred Y/N to her. Their girlfriend buried her face against her chest, soaking her shirt in her tears. Her fingers ran soothing circles along her back while Alex shimmied onto the bed to join them. Her longer arms wrapped around the two of them, sandwiching Y/N between them.

“You made a mistake and that’s okay. We’ll figure it out, okay?” Alex assured. Maggie nodded and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s head.

“You were so brave trying to do this on your own, but you don’t have to. You have Alex and I to help you. Okay? We’ll help you, okay? I promise, we’ll help you get through this. You don’t have to do this alone,” Maggie promised. Y/N cried harder against her chest and Alex’s fingers dug into Maggie’s back. The brunette looked over Y/N, seeing Alex with tears in her own eyes. This was never something Maggie ever thought they would go through. With their jobs, she always knew something bad could happen. But she never thought it would be Y/N. Yes, Alex had her drinking problems, but they were getting help for that. Y/N. Y/N always seemed so collected and level-headed, especially between the three of them. But she had been struggling and they had failed to notice. Maggie tightened her grip on Y/N, holding her close to her body. She knew this would be a hard recovery process. Knew that Y/N would have to go through rehab and would never use anxiety meds again. That they would have to find different ways of helping Y/N when she craved the high or when she spiraled from her racing mind. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to help Y/N. To make sure that the light in their lives wouldn’t have to fight this alone.


	30. You Like Me? Wait, You Both Like Me?! (Lena Luthor x Alex Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex try to woo the Reader, but reader is oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bad courting, language, childish antics

“Good morning Y/N,” Lena greeted. Y/N looked up, with a smile on her face. She had started working for Lena a few months ago after the CEO needed a new assistant. The Y/H/C haired woman was efficient at her job and she was kind to everyone. 

“Good morning Ms. Luthor,” Y/N smiled. Lena placed a steaming Styrofoam cup on the desk, making Y/N’s smile widen. Lena had been bringing her a warm beverage every morning she came in. “Thank you! I needed this.”

Lena chuckled and took a sip of her own beverage. “Rough morning?”

“The worst! I was almost late after this jerk decided to almost hit me on my bike! He’s lucky I swerved out of the way.” 

“Were you at least wearing your helmet?”

“Ummm….”

“Darling, you need to be wearing the helmet I got you. It’s supposed to keep you safe.”

“But then it could get damaged and it’s too nice of a helmet for that!” Y/N objected. Lena had given the helmet to her after finding out that Y/N didn’t have a helmet. She might be smart, but sometimes she made bad decisions. 

“If it gets damaged, I can always buy you a new one,” Lena assured. She didn’t want Y/N to get hurt just because of sentimental value. Y/N shook her head at that.

“Do you treat all your employees this way?” Y/N asked. 

“Yes,” Lena lied. She didn’t treat all her employees this way. She treated Y/N this way because she was cute and she wanted to try to woo her. 

“You’re too kind,” Y/N chuckled. Lena smiled in return and leaned her thigh against the desk. 

“Would you like to get lunch later?” Lena asked. 

“Sure! Are we inviting Kara again? That would be fun,” Y/N asked. Lena mentally face palmed. She didn’t want to invite Kara, but the hopeful look in Y/N’s eyes made her falter. 

“I’ll give her a call,” Lena forcefully smiled. Y/N smiled back and turned her attention to the computer in front of her.

“Don’t forget your meeting at nine o’clock with the nanite department.”

“I won’t. Thank you for the reminder.”

“Of course! That’s what I’m here for! I’ll come get you when it’s time for lunch!”

Lena nodded and went to her office, closing the door behind her with a groan. That hadn’t gone according to plan. She’d have to step up her game if she wanted to get Y/N’s attention.

Point of View Change, Alex

Alex impatiently tapped her foot in the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. It was movie night and she wanted to hurry things along. Plus, Y/N was hosting tonight, and she really wanted to give the woman the flowers she had gotten. Alex knocked on the apartment door and it swung open, revealing a beaming Y/N.

“Alex!” Y/N greeted. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, making the redhead blush. It was always made her flustered when Y/N hugged her. Y/N pulled away to drag Alex into the apartment. “You’re just in time! Maggie and Kara are already here!”

“I’m not late, am I?” Alex asked. Y/N shook her head and closed the door.

“Nope! It’s just the four of us. The boys couldn’t make it and neither could Lena or Nia.”

“Bummer,” Alex lied. She wasn’t to upset that less people were there. Though she wished Maggie weren’t here. Maggie Sawyer, Y/N Sawyer’s older sister was attentive to her every movement. And she was pretty sure Maggie knew she was flirting with her sister. “Oh, I got you these.”

Alex held out the bouquet of flowers and Y/N’s smile broadened. 

“I love them! Thank you!” Y/N thanked. She ran into the kitchen and Alex watched her go with a sigh. A playful smack to the back of her head made Alex jump.

“Hey!” Alex protested.

“Stop staring at my sister. If you like her, just ask her out,” Maggie chastised. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t Danvers,” Maggie scoffed. Y/N came running back to latch onto Maggie’s arm.

“Let’s go play truth or dare!” Y/N smiled. Maggie smiled back and ruffled her Y/H/C hair.

“Sure thing sis. Where’s Kara?” Maggie asked.

“She’s eating all the dumplings she brought,” Y/N answered. Alex glared and stomped to the kitchen. Her sister never shared dumplings.

“Kara Danvers! You better save some for everyone else!” Alex hollered. She heard Y/N’s giggling behind her while she glared at her sister, whose mouth was full of dumplings. “Really Kara?!”

Kara glared back and chewed the food in her mouth. Alex glared right back. Her sister knew that she couldn’t eat all the dumplings when they were supposed to be for everyone. 

“Come on. They want to play truth or dare,” Alex grumbled. Kara’s eyes sparkled with amusement and she swallowed her food.

“Oooh. That sounds fun,” Kara teased. 

“Don’t even,” Alex glared. She pulled on Kara’s hand, leading them to the small living room. Maggie and Y/N were already sitting on the floor. The younger Sawyer waved in greeting and Alex took a seat next to her. “So, how’re we doing this?”

“In a circle. Maggie can start!” Y/N smiled. Maggie smiled back and the game began. It went smoothly with most of them choosing truth. None of them were being brave enough to take a dare. Not that Alex could blame them. Last time, they had dared Kara to prank call J’onn. That hadn’t ended well. After about three turns each, Y/N had boldly chosen dare.

“You’re going to do a dare?” Maggie gaped. The younger woman was never brave like that.

“Yeah! Gotta live a little!” Y/N grinned. Maggie shrugged and everyone turned to Kara, who was asking the question. 

“I dare you…to kiss the person next to you,” Kara dared. Alex almost choked on her drink and put it down with a hearty glare at her sister. What the hell? Kara smiled mischievously at her gaping.

“Okay!” Y/N nodded. Alex’s heart sped up at the thought of Y/N possibly kissing her. Would she actually kiss her? Would it be on the cheek? On the lips? Her gay heart couldn’t take the stress! She wanted this so badly! She watched as Y/N turned away from her, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek. “Done!”

“That doesn’t count!” Kara protested.

“It does! You never said where I had to kiss and which side,” Y/N argued. The oven dinged, signaling that the pizza was done. “I got it!”

Alex buried her face on her hands, groaning while Y/N ran to the kitchen. Maggie and Kara chuckled at her flustered state, making her even more miserable.

“Sorry Danvers, I was hoping she’d kiss you,” Maggie apologized. 

“I tried to give you two a moment,” Kara mumbled. 

“It’s fine. It was too good to be true,” Alex groaned. Y/N came back in with the pizza, placing it down on the coffee table.

“Dinner is served!” Y/N beamed. Maggie went to grab a slice and her sister smacked her hand away.

“Hey!” Maggie protested. 

“Alex gets the first slice!” Y/N argued back. She looked at Alex with a smile. “You always get the first slice when you come over.”

Alex smiled back and took her slice. “Thanks Y/N.”

Y/N nodded and took her own slice before the others took theirs. Alex silently ate her piece of pizza, feeling warmth bubble in her chest. Every time the two of them had hung out, which wasn’t that often, Y/N let her get her food first. She was surprised that Y/N did that when her sister was there and when they weren’t alone. It was a good surprise though.

  
A Few Days Later, Maggie Point of View

Maggie watched in amusement as Y/N spoke with Lena. The CEO was definitely flirting with her. Her eyes were trained on Y/N’s face (good thing otherwise Maggie would kick her ass) and the smile on her face was something Maggie had never seen. Sure, Lena smiled but it wasn’t the same as when she was with Y/N. It was a loving smile. This gala was fun and all, but not as fun as watching Y/N talk to the CEO and Alex. The later of the two was busy scolding Kara for something that Maggie wasn’t sure what it was. Y/N giggled at whatever Lena said and the CEO smiled back before walking away to speak with some of the other people who were there. Maggie was ready to go speak with her sister when Alex beelined for her. She wasn’t sure what the redhead had said, but a blush came to Y/N’s face. Huh. Must’ve been a compliment. Y/N said something, and Alex ran off, leaving her confused while Lena came back with a drink in her hand. Before Y/N could say anything, Alex returned with a drink in her own hand. The redhead glared at the brunette and Maggie took that as her cues.

“Ladies, I’m stealing my sister for a moment. I want to have a dance with her,” Maggie interrupted. Y/N gave her a confused look and placed her drink on table before following her to the dance floor. It was a slower song and Maggie glanced over at the two women, seeing them in a heated argument. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, but I’m getting tired of being here. I don’t like galas and parties. But Lena wanted me to come.”

“Oh? Was that the only reason?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t that be the only reason?”

“You’re clueless sometimes, aren’t you?”

“That’s rude…what’re you talking about though?”

Maggie could see the pure confusion in Y/N’s gaze and sighed. Her sister was a mess sometimes. “Lena and Alex are trying to court you.”

“Court me?”

“Yes.”

“What does that mean?”

“Honey, you read all those romance novels. You tell me,” Maggie answered. She watched the gears turn in Y/N’s head and was amused when Y/E/C eyes widened.

“They like me?!” Y/N exclaimed. Several people glared at her for her outburst and Maggie glared right back, daring them to say something. They quickly turned their gazes away and Maggie looked at her frantic sister. “They like me? Is that why they’ve been giving me things?”

“That usually happens when someone likes you…did you just think they were being nice?”

“Yes? Don’t friends buy things for each other?” Y/N questioned. Maggie sighed and patted Y/N’s cheek.

“Sometimes I wonder how the two of us are related,” Maggie mumbled. She always prided herself in how she flirted, but Y/N had no clue what flirting was. Maggie looked over at Lena and Alex seeing that they were still conversing with one another. “You should talk to them. Then you’ll figure it out.”

“But…but I wouldn’t know who to choose,” Y/N sadly mumbled. Maggie sadly smiled and soothingly kissed her forehead.

“Hey, you don’t have to figure it out now. I’m sure they’d wait for you to decide…plus if they don’t, I can put a restraining order out for them. Then they can’t bother you until you figure things out,” Maggie assured. She saw Y/N smile and her sister nodded.

“Thanks.”

A Week Later, Y/N Point of View

Y/N couldn’t believe that Lena and Alex liked her. Maybe Maggie was wrong? There was no way these two amazing, talented women had a crush on her. She wasn’t as amazing as they were. She wasn’t a DEO agent or a CEO of a company. Why did they like her? She was dragged from her thoughts when Lena walked up to her desk.

“Good morning Y/N,” Lena greeted. Y/N looked up into caring green eyes. 

“Hi Lena,” Y/N smiled. Lena handed her a coffee cup.

“Got you you’re favorite.”

“Thank you. You have a meeting at nine o’clock this morning.”

“With accounting?”

“Yes.”

“I despise those meetings,” Lena groaned. Y/N giggled and saw the smile that came to Lena’s face. “Lunch today?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Y/N smiled. Lena nodded and walked away, leaving Y/N to her thoughts. Another lunch with Lena. Had she been going on dates with the woman this entire time? No…they had been inviting Kara along too. Y/N face palmed. Lena was only inviting Kara because she asked her to. It would’ve just been the two of them had Y/N not asked. “I’m such an idiot.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Alex spoke. Y/N jumped, seeing the redhead standing by her desk.

“Alex?! When did you get here?” 

“I just walked in. I’m surprised you didn’t hear the elevator.”

“Sorry. I was just…thinking,” Y/N apologized. Alex sat on the edge of the desk with a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t apologize for thinking,” Alex chastised. Y/N chuckled and leaned back in her chair. 

“That’s kind of silly…huh?”

“A little,” Alex chuckled. She brought out a bouquet of flowers from behind her back with a sheepish smile. “I um, brought you flowers for your desk.”

Y/N gently took them from Alex with a sigh. The flowers made sense now. So did all the late-night phone calls and the dinners between them. This wasn’t fair to Lena or Alex. She couldn’t do this with the two of them and choose between them. How could she? She liked them both. Maybe even loved them. She didn’t know what love was, but she was slightly sure that the feelings she had for them wasn’t the same love she had for her other friends. It was hard to say and she didn’t know what do do. Tears came to her eyes and she vaguely saw Alex move from her spot on the desk. The redhead came around the desk, turning her chair to face her. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s the matter?” Alex asked. 

“I…I don’t know what to do. I-I can’t choose between you two,” Y/N mumbled. She almost thought Alex didn’t hear her, but the frown that came to her face proved her wrong. Alex gently took her hand and motioned towards Lena’s door with her head.

“Come on. Let’s go talk,” Alex softly spoke. Y/N nodded and allowed Alex to lead her to Lena’s large office door. The redhead knocked on the door and they heard Lena’s voice beckon them to enter. Alex pulled the door open and Lena stood from her desk.

“Y/N? Why’re you crying? Is everything alright?” Lena questioned. Alex led Y/N to the couch, and she sat down with a sigh. Lena walked over with a water bottle, handing it to her with concerned green eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“I gave her flowers and she started crying,” Alex answered. Lena turned her head to glare at the redhead.

“I thought we agreed to not flirt with her until we all talked?”

“Don’t you glare at me. I saw the coffee you brought her. You didn’t follow the agreement either.”

“Coffee is different than flowers!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Can you two please stop arguing!” Y/N interrupted. Two pairs of eyes turned to look into her Y/E/C eyes. “Please stop arguing.”

“Sorry,” Alex apologized. 

“We didn’t mean to upset you,” Lena assured. Y/N could see the sincerity in their eyes and fiddled with her fingers.

“You two had an agreement?” Y/N asked. Lena and Alex shared a quick look before they sat beside her on the couch. One on each side. 

“We did,” Lena answered.

“We were supposed to lay off the flirting until we talked…but we obviously haven’t been following that,” Alex added. No, they definitely haven’t been. Every day for the past week, they had been giving her gifts. 

“I-I didn’t know you two were flirting,” Y/N admitted. Alex and Lena smiled at that.

“We could tell,” Alex chuckled.

“I thought we were being obvious,” Lena added. Y/N chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

“I’ve never gotten flirted with before,” Y/N defended. She really hadn’t been flirted with before. This was a first. She looked between the two with a frown. “But…how do you two expect me to choose between the two of you? I don’t want to lose either of you. You mean too much to me.”

“That’s why we wanted to talk to you,” Lena stated. She placed her hand on Y/N’s and Alex placed her hand on the other one. 

“We got talking and wanted to both be in a relationship with you,” Alex spoke. Y/N furrowed her brow in thought.

“Like…a polyamorous relationship?” Y/N asked.

“Exactly. That is if you want to. If you don’t and would rather be with just one of us, then that’s fine too. We already came to an understanding that you could choose that option too,” Lena answered. 

“You two would be okay with being in a relationship with each other too?” Y/N asked.

“Well…Lena can be a smart ass, but she is cute. Plus, I’ve always felt this…chemistry between us. Then you came into the picture and I fell for you too,” Alex answered.

“We both fell for you. We didn’t know that we were both trying to win you over, but when we did, obviously we were upset because we wanted you to ourselves. Then we talked about being with the three of us and then decided on talking to you about it,” Lena added. Y/N felt her stomach flutter at the idea of being with both of them. Spending mornings together and late nights together. Spending holidays and weekends together, snuggled up under the covers. It was an idea that made Y/N’s heart feel whole. 

“I-I want to be with both of you,” Y/N spoke. The hands in hers tightened.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked.

“We don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Alex added. 

“I’m sure,” Y/N confidently answered. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, drowning her in their warmth.

“We’ll take it slow,” Lena promised.

“Whatever pace you need,” Alex assured. They kissed the side of her head and she found herself smiling. This was a feeling she could get used to. She enjoyed the feeling of them holding her and loving her. Her heart had never felt this full before. Never this loved. Sure, Maggie loved her. Loved her more than their parents had. That’s why they were as close as they were. Sharing the pain of having parents who kicked them out. Maggie filled the emptiness in her heart, but she always felt like something was missing. Alex and Lena were what she had been missing. Y/N snuggled between the two of them, sighing in content. She was glad that she didn’t have to choose between the two of them. They would have to communicate more and make sure everyone was always happy, but Y/N was positive they would be happy together. 


	31. Hiding the Truth to Protect You Pt. 1 (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is undercover and Sanvers are not happy that their girlfriend is lying to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Cursing

Y/N never wanted this life. Never wanted to have to hide who she was from her girlfriends. Never wanted to be an undercover agent. Her job made her have to work with Veronica Sinclair and her underground alien fighting rings. She had to help run the fights and help Sinclair obtain new fighters. It was an arduous task that took her away from the loves of her life more than she wished. Many times, she would have to leave after dinner and not come home until late the next morning and other times, she would be gone for an entire week. That didn’t even count her job as a DEO agent alongside Alex. There were times where she didn’t physically see her girlfriends for weeks and she knew they were growing tired of this. Tired of her not being there. But she couldn’t tell them what she did. It would put them in harm’s way. If she could change things, she would.

Y/N slid on her Kevlar vest, feeling the familiar weight on her shoulders. Her mind raced while she dressed, going through all the ways this mission could go wrong. She always worried when they went on missions but this one felt different. Something in her gut told her that something was going to go wrong. She just wasn’t sure what. Sighing, Y/N closed her locker and headed for the command center where they would be briefed on their mission. J’onn stood at the front of the large command center, waiting patiently for all of them to arrive. She bowed her head in greeting and J’onn inclined his head back. She took her spot and watched as the others joined them. 

“This is a stealth mission. You are to go in and silently take-out the smugglers and get the drugs they are selling. We aren’t sure what type of aliens are we are against, so stay on guard while you’re there,” J’onn instructed. He continued speaking and Y/N tuned out his voice, looking over at Alex. The redhead was avoiding her eyes, choosing instead to stare at the screens. She had been avoiding her all day and Y/N was getting annoyed at the behavior. “If there are no questions, head to the garage. Wheels up in five.”

They dispersed and Alex used her long legs to get a head start away from them. Y/N cursed silently, chasing after her girlfriend. She was lucky that she was fast enough to catch up, considering Alex didn’t seem like she was slowing down. She grabbed onto the redhead’s wrist, pulling her aside and out of the way. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Y/N asked. She made sure her body was to the hallway, keeping Alex shielded. She didn’t like the other DEO agents butting their heads into their business. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex mumbled. Y/N felt a growl rising in her chest, pushing down the feeling. She didn’t want to get mad at Alex. That wasn’t right.

“You’ve been avoiding me all day. Why?”

“Why do you care? You’ve been avoiding Maggie and I for the last few days.”

“I told you, I had things to take care of.”

“You always say you have things to take care of, but you never tell us what. Then whenever we try to confront you, you get defensive,” Alex argued. Y/N wanted to respond, but she knew Alex was right. Her silence was all Alex needed. The redhead shouldered passed her, knocking her aside. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

Y/N watched her go with an aching heart. She knew that her girlfriends were hurting, but she couldn’t tell them what she was doing. If she did, then everything she had been working for could be at risk. Once this was all over, she would tell them. That she swore.

At The Docks

Y/N lied on her stomach, looking through the scope of her sniper rifle. She was the last resort if things went sideways. Her eyes tracked the movements of her fellow agents and she moved her scope to look for their targets. She easily found them, seeing ten targets.

“There’s ten near the water,” Y/N observed. Her com came to life and she heard Alex’s affirmation. She kept her gaze on the men and women, feeling a sense of familiarity. Why did they seem familiar? Buzzing from her cell phone shook her from her thoughts. That was the phone Sinclair called her from. She silenced her end of the com before bringing the phone to her ear. “Y/U/N (your undercover name).”

“I have a mission for you,” Sinclair chimed. Of course, she did.

“I’m here for that. What’s the job?”

“It seems like the DEO is onto one of my shipments at the dock. I know you’re fast and live close by. Take care of them.”

“Yes ma’am,” Y/N affirmed. The phone clicked and Y/N shoved her phone in her pocket. Frustration boiled in her chest and her grip on the rifle tightened. “Damn it.”

She couldn’t betray her team. But she couldn’t blow her cover. She clicked a few commands into her coms, switching into her secure line to one other person. “I’ve got a mission from Sinclair.”

“And?”

“It’s to meddle with the DEO agents that found out about her shipments.”

Silence followed her response, and she could see her handler’s tensed shoulders. She knew he would be hesitant about his answer.

“Take the mission.”

“Sir?”

“Take the mission, just…don’t kill the agents. I’ll handle the repercussions.”

“Rodger that,” Y/N affirmed. Her com changed to normal and she heard Alex’s voice.

“Agent Y/L/N. What’re the targets doing?” Alex asked. Y/N put her sniper rifle down and stood. She pulled her hood over her head and her mask over the lower part of her face, covering her nose and mouth. Normally she would do more to disguise herself, but it was dark enough to mask her face. She slid her Kevlar vest off, which was slightly unnerving. She should be wearing something for protection, but it would give her away. Okay, go time. Y/N silently ran across the shipping container she had been lying on, heading towards the DEO agents. Her feet were silent as she went and she easily leaped across the gaps in between each set of containers. 

“Agent Y/L/N, come in,” Alex spoke through the coms. Y/N was glad that she had turned off her mic, but she should’ve turned off the coms completely. Hearing Alex’s voice would make her hesitate and hesitation would kill her. Her hand went up to her com, ready to turn it off when Alex spoke again. “Y/N, please respond.”

Her feet stopped moving and she came to a stop. Alex’s voice held concern and a slight bit of panic. She was worried about her, even after everything that had been happening. Y/N squeezed her eyes shut before switching off the com completely. She couldn’t complete her mission and listen to Alex’s voice in her ear. She started moving her feet again, quickly coming to the shipping container that overlooked the DEO agents. The team of half a dozen agents were waiting for Alex’s command, hiding behind barrels and crates. Y/N gauged her options on how she wanted to take them all out. She didn’t have all of her gear, meaning she didn’t have her sleep darts. Guess she would have to get physical. Good thing they had suppressers on their weapons. They were far enough away that they shouldn’t alert Sinclair’s men. 

“Agent Danvers why isn’t Agent Y/L/N answering?” one of the agents asked.

“I don’t know. Agent Smith and Agent Won, head towards her location. Find out what’s happened. The rest of you, we’ll go in,” Alex commanded. Crap. Y/N would have to act fast if she was going to get them all. She leaped from the container, landing directly behind Smith and Won. Her hands struck, hitting them behind the necks and knocking them out cold. The rest of the agents turned on her, aiming their guns at her. She moved quickly, dropping a flash bang, blinding them. They yelled out in alarm and Y/N ran forward, easily taking out all of the agents, except for Alex. Of course, Alex wouldn’t go down to a flash bang. She lifted her alien gun, blasting Y/N straight in the chest. A grunt fell from her mouth as she was sent flying against the container she had just jumped from. Damn that hurt. She pushed away from the container, ignoring the numbness that should’ve taken over her body. “The hell?!”

Y/N hit the gun away from Alex and kicked at her legs, sending her to the ground. She lunged for her, but Alex rolled out of the way and got into a defensive stance. Of course, Alex wouldn’t go down easy. Damn her for being too good at her job. Y/N got into a similar position, changing her posture slightly so Alex wouldn’t recognize her stance. It wouldn’t do her any good if she was recognized. 

“Who are you?!” Alex demanded. Y/N stayed silent and swung her fist, cursing to herself when Alex blocked it. The redhead swung her own fist and Y/N ducked out of the way. She didn’t want to hurt Alex. Not more than she had to. The two of them exchanged blows and neither one landed a hit until Alex decided to change tactics. When Y/N swung her fist, Alex grabbed and held onto her wrist, throwing her over her back. Y/N’s back hit the concrete and the air was knocked out of her lungs. Alex’s foot came down and Y/N rolled aside just in time. She got to her feet and was shocked when she was put into a headlock. The familiar smell of lavender filled her senses and she struggled to pry the arm away from her throat. Maggie. When had she gotten here? Did she get a lead and showed up to help? Why hadn’t they been informed? Whatever had happened, Y/N didn’t have time for this. She used more strength than usual, hurling herself forward and crushing Maggie’s smaller form beneath her. “Maggie!”

The arm around her neck loosened and Y/N pulled away to kick Alex in the stomach, sending her into the side of the shipping container. She got to her feet, stalking towards the winded DEO agent. She just needed to hit a pressure point. Knock her out. The click of a gun froze her in her tracks. 

“Don’t move,” Maggie threatened. Y/N glanced back at the detective, seeing the brunette lying on her stomach with the gun trained on her back. She could dodge the bullet, but it would hit Alex who was struggling to get her bearings in front of her. She really wished she had all her gear right now. Y/N held up her hands and felt more than saw Maggie come up behind her. She would need to get close. “Turn around, slowly.”

Y/N slowly turned, avoiding eye contact with the detective. She would be able to tell who she was. Maggie took a step forward and Y/N took that as her chance. She lunged forward, hitting the gun away from Maggie’s hand. The brunette cursed and Y/N hit the pressure point behind Maggie’s ear, catching her as she fell unconscious. She lowered the brunette to the ground and felt a searing pain along her shoulder. She twirled, tackling Alex to the ground. The redhead struggled beneath her and she pushed on the pressure point that would knock her unconscious. She watched as brown eyes rolled back and the flailing agent went limp below her. With a sigh, Y/N got to her feet. Her body ached and the knife in her shoulder was hurting more then she wanted. She’d have to stitch it up later…and take the knife. No need for them to track her down. 

“You two are a pain,” Y/N sighed. She looked down at her unconscious girlfriends, hoping they would forgive her. If they intervened with Sinclair, she would have them killed. Speaking of. Y/N headed towards the area where Sinclair’s men were, seeing that they were loading up vans. They whirled to train their guns on her, and she held up her hands. “I’m with Roulette!”

“Hold!” one of the men spoke. The others lowered their weapons and he nodded to her. “No need to upset our client.”

“Good choice. I’ll let her know you are on your way.”

“You’re not escorting us?”

“No. You seem like a competent group. Get yourselves there,” Y/N dismissed. One of the women got in her face, snarling at her.

“You got something to say?” she threatened. Y/N narrowed her eyes, smelling fur and aggression. Now their familiarity made sense. Werewolves. Werewolves from a pack that Y/N was certain she knew. The audacity of this pup to bare her fangs at her. She wanted to punch her. Put her in her place, but that would blow her cover. 

“All I’m saying is that my job wasn’t to escort you. It was to make sure you weren’t caught,” Y/N calmly answered. The wolf glared back at her before scoffing and heading towards the rest of the wolves.

“Whatever,” she spate. Y/N shook her head, watching them finishing loading the trucks and driving away. Okay, now came the easy part. Pretending she had been taken out by an unknown assailant. 

  
Point of View Change, Alex. Later That Night

Alex poured three shots of whiskey, listening to Maggie fussing over Y/N in the living room. Their mission had been a bust and they had failed miserably. What’s worse was that the three of them had gotten knocked unconscious and Y/N had a stab wound to her shoulder. Though it could’ve been worse. The thing that bothered Alex was that no one knew who had attacked them. Whoever it was, they were expertly trained in hand-to-hand combat. Even Alex struggled with taking her down. Something told her they wouldn’t be able to fight them. That they were much stronger than any of them. 

“Mags, I promise, I’m fine,” Y/N assured. Maggie didn’t answer, choosing instead to prod at the bruising along Y/N’s throat. She had put up a fight and lost. 

“She’s just being a good girlfriend,” Alex stated. She walked into the living room and placed their shots on the table, seeing the frown that came to Y/N’s face. 

“You’re drinking?” Y/N questioned.

Alex took her shot, sighing in content. “Yeah. We got our asses kicked and failed the mission. I deserve a few shots.”

“You’re supposed to be watching how much you drink,” Y/N cautioned. Alex glared at her, placing the drink down. 

“Oh, now you care?”

“What?”

“You didn’t seem to care about my health every time you didn’t come home. You didn’t seem to care that you left after dinners and that you don’t come back until early the next morning,” Alex seethed. 

“Al, this isn’t the right time,” Maggie countered. Alex shook her head and Y/N moved away from Maggie. 

“You’re being a real ass right now. How could you think I don’t care about you two?” Y/N seethed. 

“If you cared, then you’d tell us where you are going every night. If you cared, you’d tell us where you’re at for weeks at a time!” Alex yelled. 

“I can’t tell you! If I could, I would!” Y/N yelled back. 

“Are you…are you cheating on us?” Maggie softly asked. Y/N’s head whipped to the side, staring at Maggie in shock.

“What?! Never. I’d rather take a bullet to a chest then cheat on you. I would never do that to either of you,” Y/N firmly answered. Alex could see that Maggie wasn’t sure about her answer. That she had lost faith in their girlfriend, just as much as she had. Y/N gently took Maggie’s hands in her own, squeezing them. “Maggie, you know I’d never cheat on you. Right?”

“I…I don’t know anymore,” Maggie sadly answered. Y/N pulled her hands away like she had touched fire. Her Y/E/C eyes filled with tears and she dropped her head in her hands. “You don’t talk to us. You’re so secretive that we don’t even know you anymore.”

“I can’t talk to you about what’s going on. I promise, if I could, I would,” Y/N defended.

Maggie nodded and got to her feet. “Well, until you figure if we are important to you, I’m not staying here.”

“Maggie, please. I’m so close to being done with everything. Just…give me some time,” Y/N pleaded. Maggie ignored her and left the apartment with a slam of the door. Alex sighed and scratched the back of her head. She shouldn’t have opened her mouth. Her eyes fell on Y/N’s defeated posture, feeling the atmosphere change. She wouldn’t be able to change Maggie’s mind. Not after everything that Y/N had put them through. Alex didn’t even know what to say. So instead, she chose to stay silent, heading to the door as well. Y/N’s hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

“Alex, please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave. I’m almost done and then I can tell you two everything,” Y/N pleaded. Alex could hear the pain in her voice and had to stop herself from looking back. She wouldn’t be able to leave if she saw heartbroken Y/E/C eyes.

“Figure yourself out and stop lying to us. Then we’ll stay,” Alex spoke. The hand around her wrist fell and she went to the door with pain in her chest. She couldn’t believe they were walking out, but they couldn’t do this anymore. They couldn’t keep living with the secrets. She opened the door, hearing the soft crying from Y/N before exiting the apartment and leaving their girlfriend behind.

Point of View Change, Y/N

They left. Alex and Maggie left. Anger rose in Y/N’s chest and she picked up the shot glass, throwing it against the wall with a heartbroken yell. The glass shattered and she clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears to stop. This was her fault. She never should’ve taken this undercover mission. Never should’ve kept this a secret from them. But if her target knew she was looking for him, then Maggie and Alex would be in danger. She couldn’t do that. Her body ached and her soul called out for them, but she couldn’t tell them. She couldn’t put them in danger. Her cellphone rang and she looked down, seeing the familiar no name caller. 

“Y/U/N,” she answered. 

“I am in need of your presence tonight. We have some special guests that I wish to impress.”

“I’ll be there,” Y/N assured. The line went dead, and Y/N sighed, placing the phone in her pocket. She could do this. It’d be okay. She just needed to keep doing what she was doing.

  
A Week Later, Maggie’s Point of View

Maggie wasn’t surprised when Y/N never returned to their apartment. They had come back a few hours after their ordeal and had found the broken shot glass, but no girlfriend. She shouldn’t have walked out on Y/N the way she did, but she couldn’t handle the lies anymore. After a few days of silence, they had tried getting ahold of her, but Y/N didn’t answer their calls. Why would she? They had walked out on her. But now, it had been a week without any calls or texts from her. She hadn’t even called into work, which she usually did when she went missing for weeks. It was unlike Y/N to do this.

A knock on the bathroom door made Maggie jump. She turned, seeing Alex. “Hey, J’onn called. He wants to see us.”

“When?”

“Now.”

Maggie frowned and put her toothbrush away. “Did he say why?”

“He said it was urgent,” Alex answered. Maggie nodded and followed Alex to the front door, slipping on her leather jacket. It must’ve been important if J’onn was calling Alex in on her day off and calling Maggie in without checking in with her commander. She wasn’t sure what this was about, but she knew it wasn’t going to be good. 

At the DEO, Maggie and Alex went to a conference room where Winn, Kara (in her Supergirl outfit), James, Braniac, and Lena were waiting. Winn, Braniac, and Lena were typing away at a tablet while James stood in his Guardian outfit. Nia ran in right behind them, in her Dreamer suit, earning a small smile from Kara. J’onn walked in right after that and locked the door behind him before dimming the windows to give them privacy.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” J’onn thanked. He went to the front of the room where the screens came alive. Three pictures came up, one of which was of Y/N. “The information I am about to share with you is to stay between us. No one else. I don’t know who we can trust.”

Everyone nodded and J’onn turned tapped on the screen, making Y/N’s picture magnify. “Agent Y/L/N has been working for the last four months undercover. She’s been working with Sinclair, trying to gain her trust and meet the drug dealer that supplies her.”

“Undercover?” Alex gaped. J’onn nodded and pulled up a picture of a man who closely resembled Y/N.

“Our ultimate goal was to track down Gandalf Y/L/N, Alpha of the Y/L/N pack and father to Y/N. He is widely known as one of the more aggressive leaders of the werewolf packs. He had gone dormant for a decade, resurfacing early last year. When I got word of his resurfacing, I asked Y/N for help. She was the only one who could get close enough to take him out,” J’onn explained. He looked at Maggie and Alex, sensing the confusion in their minds. “It was because of Gandalf’s aggression towards humans that Y/N was scared of telling you about her mission. I had advised her in telling you two, because we could trust you. But she was terrified that someone would find out about you two knowing and taking you hostage.”   
  
Maggie felt her stomach drop and her heart stop. They had treated Y/N so poorly and she had only been trying to protect them. She had only been worried about them and they had thought the worst of her. “Where is Y/N now?”

“We tracked her cellphone as far as the docks, but the signal stopped there,” Winn answered.

“Correct. But I was able to tap into the coms she uses to communicate with Director J’onn and we have a signal leading us to the outskirts of National City,” Brainiac added. Lena nodded and pulled up a map of National City.

“If she hasn’t moved, she should still be here,” Lena spoke. She pointed to a red dot on the outskirts of the map with a frown. “This used to be an old Lex Corp factory. I was able to tap into the grid and saw that they are indeed using power there. They have been for a while now and had encrypted it so our sensors wouldn’t pick it up.”

Alex slammed her palm on the table, glaring at J’onn. “How could you send her out there knowing that she could get caught?! You should’ve sent her with a partner!”

“She refused the help of a partner. She wanted to do this herself,” J’onn sighed. Kara came to her sister’s side, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder before looking at J’onn.

“We know her location. We should go in and get her,” Kara stated. 

“That would be unadvised. We don’t know how many there are,” Braniac warned. Maggie felt frustration fill her chest. This was their girlfriend. If it was the other way around, she wouldn’t hesitate on running into danger. 

“We have to try,” Maggie protested. 

“And we will. But we have to be careful. If Gandalf’s pack is there, then it’ll be dangerous recovering Y/N. Especially because I don’t know what her status is,” J’onn assured. He looked around the room with a serious look in his eyes. “Winn, Braniac, and Lena. You three will stay in this room and help us from here. Kara and I will be in the air doing recon. After that, the rest of you will go in.”

Everyone nodded and Maggie found herself sitting in a DEO van heading towards the factory. Her Kevlar vest was strapped to her body and she had gotten clearance to take a semi-automatic from the armory. She even grabbed a hand grenade just in case. Alex sat beside her, holding onto her hand with her own. She was in her fancy DEO armor along with her alien gun. Her body was tense and her eyes swam with worry. 

“We should’ve listened to her,” Maggie murmured. They should’ve trusted their girlfriend. Trusted that she would have told them if she could’ve. “I can’t believe I thought she was cheating on us.”

“Hey, don’t be too hard on yourself. I thought the same thing. We both made a mistake,” Alex assured. She squeezed her hand, making Maggie look up to meet her caring brown eyes. “We’ll get her back, and we’ll talk about this.”

Maggie nodded, but she hoped Alex was right. 

At The Factory

Maggie carefully walked beside Alex with James in front of them and Nia behind them. James had taken point with his shield, just in case there were traps. Kara and J’onn would fly in when they found Y/N, while also watching to make sure no arial attack would happen. The hallway they were in was silent and the air was cold. It was almost as if no one was here, but Maggie knew better. There had to be people here. Just because it was silent here, didn’t mean there was no one here at all. They came up to a large door and Kara’s voice came through the coms,

“I can’t see past that door. Everything beyond it is made of lead,” Kara warned. 

“Copy. We’ll be careful,” Alex assured. James looked back at them through the slits of his helmet. He waited for Alex’s nod before pushing the door open. It was dark, the only light coming from the middle of the factory. Maggie felt unease fill her body and as they cautiously entered. Something wasn’t right. 

“I don’t like this,” Maggie admitted. 

“I don’t either,” Alex agreed. The moment they reached the lit-up area, all the lights turned on. They shielded their eyes from the light, taking a few moments to adjust to the change. When they could see, they lifted their weapons. Maggie pressed herself close to Alex’s side, scanning their surroundings. They were surrounded. 

“How insulting. I thought you’d bring more of an entourage,” a deep voice spoke. Maggie looked up, seeing a man standing at the balcony that overlooked the factory. “Roulette was right though; you did come for your agent.”

“Where is she?!” Alex yelled. The man laughed and Maggie heard the laughter of the enemies around them. 

“Oh, she’s here. But first,” he answered before snapping his fingers. Nia gasped behind them when half of the enemies started shifting into wolves. Not the half wolf, half human forms that folklore said they would turn into. But actual wolves. The wolves growled and moved closer, circling around them.

“We can’t fight them all,” Nia warned. Maggie tightened her grip on her semi-automatic, feeling worry fill her chest. How were they going to fight all of them? 

“Don’t even bother calling the Kryptonian or the Martian. They have their own surprise outside,” the man chuckled. Maggie glared up at him.

“Are you Gandalf?” Maggie asked. He did an exaggerated bow, making her clench her teeth.

“At your service,” Gandalf sneered. He snapped his fingers again and the wolves moved closer, forcing them to separate. They pushed James and Nia away from Maggie and Alex, forcing the two of them into the center of the room. Alex tried to keep herself between the wolves and Maggie, but they were on all sides of them. Gandalf jumped down from the balcony, landing easily on the floor. He stalked towards them, eyes glinting dangerously in the light. The wolves parted for him to come closer and he took a deep breath. “Hmm, it is you two. Your scents were all over Y/N.”

“Where is she?” Alex asked. Gandalf chuckled and walked around them, making Maggie sick to her stomach. He was observing them in a predatory way. Eying them like they were prizes for him. 

“That’s right. You two haven’t seen her in a week. I’m sure you’re worried about her,” Gandalf teased. He motioned with his hand and two of his pack members came running towards them with Y/N between them. They dropped her on her knees next to him before scurrying away. Maggie had to resist reaching out for their girlfriend, wanting to pull her to them. “She’s always been a thorn in my side. Though I couldn’t just let her get away with running away from the pack. So, imagine my surprise when I saw her working for Roulette after not seeing her for over a decade. I knew she was lying and had Roulette hand her over to me.”

Gandalf struck, kicking Y/N in the stomach and making her double over in pain. The Y/H/C haired woman curled into herself and Maggie could hear her struggling to catch her breath. “She was stupid for thinking she could hide from me. I always told her I’d find her. No matter where she was.”

“What’re you going to do now?” Maggie questioned. She kept her eyes on Y/N, hoping their girlfriend would get up. Gandalf picked Y/N up by her hair, forcing her to stand. Her legs shook beneath her and Maggie felt her blood boil. Y/N’s face was swollen from punches and that was only what they could see. Her Y/E/C eyes still held fire in them as she glared at Gandalf. 

“I am going to make her suffer,” Gandalf sneered. He held out his hand and a syringe was given to him by one of his pack. He held it up for Alex and Maggie to see. “This is a small concentrate of silver. Not enough to kill her, but enough to make her wish she was.”

He plunged the needle in her neck and pushed the substance into Y/N’s neck. He dropped her, letting her fall to the ground again. As soon as her body touched the ground, she yelled in pain. The skin around the injection point was turning black and she clawed the spot with her nails. 

“No!” Maggie yelled. She tried to move forward, but Alex gripped onto her arm tightly. It would be unwise for her to intervene, especially since they were outnumbered. Gandalf stepped over Y/N’s withering body, smirking as he came closer.

“Now, she’ll watch as we rip you two to shreds,” Gandalf sneered. The wolves around them growled and Maggie felt Alex tighten her grip. 

“You’re in for a rude awakening. We won’t go without a fight,” Alex spat. Gandalf chuckled and dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. 

“Have fun trying to fight my pack,” Gandalf spoke. He moved away so Y/N had a direct line of the wolves advancing on her girlfriends. “Their deaths are your fault. If you hadn’t run away, then they wouldn’t have been involved.”

Maggie opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted when one of the wolves lunged. She lifted her gun and shot it through the chest, watching it fall to the ground with a thud. That triggered the other wolves to attack. Alex fired her alien handgun in quick succession, doing her best to keep the wolves off of them. They could’ve just attacked at once, but they were toying with them. Waiting for one of them to run out of ammo or for one of them to lose their focus. Y/N’s yell of pain made Maggie’s head whip to the side, seeing Gandalf kick her closer. How dare he? Maggie whipped her gun around to point it at him and that was her mistake. One of the wolves lunged at her, snapping its jaws around her arm. She yelled in pain and was thrown to the ground, losing her grip on her rifle. 

“Maggie!” Alex yelled. Maggie lied on her back, staring up at menacing yellow eyes that bore into her. She slid her free hand into her pocket and pulled out a pocketknife, stabbing it into her attacker’s side. The fangs around her arm released and the wolf pulled away whimpering at the pain in its side. Maggie rolled onto her stomach and saw Alex trying to get to her, firing her alien gun as she went. Even James and Nia were fighting on the other side of the factory, though Maggie had a feeling it would be in vain. Her arm felt like it was on fire and her head throbbed from the pain. She could hear the wolves around her coming closer and her eyes met Y/N’s. She saw the anguish and sorrow in those eyes, wanting nothing more than to tell her how sorry she was. All she could do was give Y/N a reassuring smile as the wolves around her closed in. 

Point of View Change, Alex

Alex panicked as she saw Maggie get thrown to the ground. The blood soaked through her jacket, soaking the ground beneath her. She had been relieved when Maggie had stabbed the wolf, making them back away but lost that relief when the other wolves zeroed in on her. She was unprotected and on lying the cold ground. She was barely moving, and Alex could see that she was looking at their girlfriend. 

“Maggie!” Alex hollered. She shot another wolf and wished she had superpowers. She wished she had steel like skin to protect her from their fangs so she could get to her downed girlfriend. All she could do was watch in horror as the wolves stepped closer to Maggie’s prone form. One of the larger wolves hunched its shoulders and Alex readied herself for shooting them down. Even if it left her vulnerable, she would do her best to protect Maggie. Before the wolf could lunge, another wolf leaped onto its back, snapping its jaws around its neck. The wolf whimpered before falling limp in the larger wolf’s jaws. The wolves stopped attacking, backing away when the larger wolf prowled closer. It stood protectively above Maggie, placing itself between the downed woman and attacking wolves. Familiar Y/E/C eyes daring any of the wolves to approach her. “Y/N.”

Y/N glanced at her and growled, making the wolves clear a path for the redhead. Alex didn’t question it and ran to them, dropping to her knees next to their injured girlfriend. She was vaguely aware of James and Nina joining her as she pulled Maggie into her arms. 

“I’ve got you,” Alex assured. She dug into one of her hip pouches, pulling out a bandage to wrap it around the puncture wounds on her arm. Y/N growled, and Alex looked up, seeing Gandalf seething from his spot. 

“Challenge me? You dare challenge me?!” Gandalf seethed. Y/N growled in answer making his face turn dark. “You’ll regret challenging me!”

Gandalf’s form flickered and Alex’s face paled. His wolf form was even bigger than Y/N’s. His silver fur reflected the factory lights and he snarled, making Y/N growl back. She moved away from Alex and Maggie, to challenge her father. 

“Y-Y/N,” Maggie whispered. Y/N looked back at them. “You better win.”

Y/N nodded, and her tail wagged slightly before she turned her attention back to Gandalf. Her Y/H/C fur stood up and she bared her fangs at him before he lunged. Y/N met his attack head-on, digging her fangs into his fur. Alex held on tightly to Maggie as they watched the two wolves fight, praying that Y/N would win this fight. Their girlfriend’s movements were slower than Gandalf’s and she kept meeting his attacks instead of dodging. Her fur was turning red from his fangs, but she kept fighting back. 

“She’s slowing,” Alex observed. 

“It’s the sliver,” Maggie groaned. She leaned heavily against Alex’s chest. She needed medical attention and fast. Y/N’s yelp filled the air and Alex watched as Gandalf pinned her to the ground. Blood dripped from his fangs and his larger body shook with rage. Y/N lied limply under his body, bleeding from numerous injuries to her body. Her Y/H/C fur was stained with the red substance. “No!”

Gandalf lifted his head and snarled. Alex lifted her alien gun, feeling James and Nia ready themselves beside her. They’d go down with a fight. Gandalf stalked closer and Alex saw Y/N shakily get to her paws. She ran as Gandalf readied himself to lunge and just as his paws left the ground, hers did too. She intercepted his leap, taking him to the ground by his throat. He thrashed beneath her and Y/N’s jaws tightened. She jerked her head, and a sickening crunch was heard through the factory. Gandalf’s body went limp and Y/N released her grip on his neck, panting. The wolves around them were quiet, processing what had just happened. The alpha had been killed. One of the wolves snarled, approaching Y/N as if to challenge her when a small white wolf placed themselves between them. The small white wolf growled in challenge and Alex watched as the werewolves who hadn’t shifted when Gandalf commanded them to, rallied around Y/N. Some even came to circle around Alex, Maggie, James, and Nia, protecting them from Gandalf’s more loyal packmates. The wolves who had shifted for Gandalf growled in protest and Alex watched as they started leaving the factory, leaving just a handful of the pack behind. A mere fourteen werewolves. Y/N shakily moved away from Gandalf’s fallen body, looking around at the werewolves who had stayed behind. Those who had shifted licked at the underside of her muzzle while those who hadn’t shifted bowed their heads. Y/N made her way to them and Alex saw that the blood had been cleaned from her muzzle by the licks of the pack. Her change was instant, and she stood before them as a human, clothes soaked in blood from her injuries. The marks around her neck worried Alex the most. Y/N sat on the ground with an exhausted sigh.

“Supergirl should be able to get in here now. With Gandalf’s death, there’s no need for his followers to stay,” Y/N tiredly stated. Her skin had an unhealthy glow to it and her eyes were pained. “Those who stayed will make sure none of you come to harm.”

“Alpha, we can escort them to their van if you’d like,” one of the packmates asked. 

Y/N nodded. “That would be great. After Supergirl grabs Detective Sawyer, then we’ll escort them to the van. After that, we’ll leave.”

“What?” Alex questioned. Leave? Y/N was going to leave? “What do you mean leave?”

Y/N sighed and pressed her hand against one of the wounds on her stomach. “I can’t keep the pack here. This isn’t where they belong.”

“You can’t leave. Not until we talk,” Alex protested. Maggie moved against her, sitting up straighter.

“You wouldn’t make it. You’re losing too much blood,” Maggie added. 

“You’re one to talk,” Y/N scoffed. Alex saw the small smile that tugged at the corner of Y/N’s lips, making her smile as well. Maggie would be worried about them even when she was bleeding out. Y/N looked at the pack members who were there. “Are you all okay staying for a bit longer?”

The pack nodded and Y/N nodded back before her body started to fall backwards. Alex tried to reach out, but Maggie’s body against hers made it difficult. Luckily, the small white wolf from earlier had been right there, catching Y/N with its body. The Y/H/C haired woman grunted, sagging against the soft fur. 

“Thanks,” Y/N thanked. The wolf wagged its tail, staying steady behind her. Alex could tell that Y/N was struggling to stay awake, just as Maggie was. 

“Supergirl, you better hurry up!” Alex hollered. A gust of wind signaled Kara’s arrival and the blonde’s chest was rapidly rising and falling. 

“Sorry! They had a White Martian. He surrendered when the wolves started fleeing,” Kara apologized. 

“Take Y/N to the DEO,” Maggie murmured. Y/N glared at her while Alex shook her head. Maggie was demanding, even when she was injured. “Y/N is hurt more.”

“I am also a werewolf. You could get an infection from Gandalf’s fangs if you don’t get it cleaned out.”

“But…the silver.”

“I’ll be fine. Supergirl, please take her,” Y/N pleaded. Kara nodded and gently took Maggie from Alex, much to the detective’s displeasure. 

“I’ll be back in a bit!” Kara assured. She used her superspeed and the moment she was gone, Y/N cursed. Her tough façade faded, and she leaned heavily against the white wolf. 

“She’s so stubborn,” Y/N groaned. 

“With you, she has to be,” Alex stated. She got up from her spot on the ground, looking at James and Nia. “Can you two take the pack to the DEO? That way they we can find them a place to live while we check Y/N’s wounds.”

“It won’t take me that long to heal,” Y/N protested. 

“I get that, but we still have to talk. You’re still in trouble for lying to us.”

“I was trying to protect you two.”

“I get that, but we’re a team. You’re supposed to trust our strength and know that we have you’re back, even if that means fighting your werewolf father.”

“But—”

“No buts. We’ll talk about this more with Maggie.”

“You two are such a pain,” Y/N sighed. 

“Takes one to know one,” Alex grumbled. She saw the smile on Y/N’s face and found herself smiling as well. 

Point of View Change, Y/N

Y/N grumbled as Dr. Hamilton stitched up her wounds. She was lucky that she healed quickly, or this would be less fun. Her wounds would heal in a few weeks and the stitches would dissolve when her wounds were gone. Dr. Hamilton finished the last stitch on her neck before wrapping it with a bandage.

“I swear, between you and your girlfriends, I am going to lose all of my supplies,” Dr. Hamilton complained. Y/N chuckled and leaned her head back against the pillow.

“It’s not like we look for trouble.”

“You do though…but that’s why you three compliment each other well. Keep those dry for two weeks.”

“How am I supposed to bathe?”

“I’m sure Alex has ways of figuring that out. She’s been stitched up more than any of you.”

“True,” Y/N agreed. Dr. Hamilton chuckled and went to the door, where Maggie and Alex were waiting. She nodded to them before moving aside to let them in. Maggie had a scowl on her face as Alex pushed her in on a wheelchair, making Y/N giggle. “You good Maggie?”

“This is demeaning,” Maggie grumbled. 

“You lost a lot of blood. It’s not safe for you to be moving around yet,” Alex stated. She pushed Maggie’s chair next to Y/N’s bed before sitting on the edge. “How’re you feeling.”

“Hmm, alright. More tired than anything.”

“You went through a lot. I’m surprised you’re still awake.”

“I wanted to talk to you two,” Y/N spoke. She used the remote to make the bed sit up straighter, wincing slightly at the pull of her stitches. Concern washed over her girlfriends faces and she sighed. “I’m sorry. Sorry for lying to you two. I was scared that if Roulette found out I was undercover that she’d come after you. Worse, I was scared that she’d tell my father.”

“I’m still mad that you didn’t say anything, but do you know what I’m madder about? I’m madder that you were dumb enough to think that you didn’t need backup. That you thought you could do this on your own. What were you thinking?” Maggie questioned. 

“I didn’t want to drag anyone into my problems,” Y/N answered.

“Your problems are our problems. That’s what it means to be in a good relationship,” Alex stated. Y/N nodded and kept her gaze on her hands. She knew Alex was right. She should’ve asked them for help. Alex had let them help her with her drinking problems. Maggie had let them help her with her family issues. Why did she think she couldn’t ask for help? “You could’ve died!”

“I know…but if I died and you two hadn’t been involved, then you would’ve been safer,” Y/N mumbled.

“We still got involved,” Maggie protested.

“Only because J’onn asked you too. If he hadn’t said anything and you two had stayed away, then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. You would’ve been safe had J’onn not told you,” Y/N countered. 

“You’d rather have died without telling us the truth? Die with us being mad at you?” Maggie questioned. 

Y/N nodded. “I would do anything to make sure you two were safe.”

She heard Maggie get off the wheelchair before she felt a solid smack to her chest. “Ow!”

Y/N looked up to tell Maggie off when she saw tears falling from her eyes. “Mags—”

“You’re an idiot! Why would you think we’d rather you be dead?! Why would you think we’d be better off never knowing the truth and finding out you died?!” Maggie yelled. Y/N dropped her gaze, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes. 

“I—”

“I’m not done! You…do you even realize what you’re death would’ve done to us?”

“I thought you two didn’t want to be with me anymore,” Y/N answered.

“Just because we were mad at you didn’t mean we were done with our relationship. After our argument, Maggie and I talked, and we were going to come apologize. But you weren’t there. You didn’t come home and then J’onn called us in,” Alex spoke. Y/N looked at the redhead, seeing that she had tears in her eyes. “We were stupid, but so were you. We would’ve gladly helped you even if it meant getting hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Y/N apologized. “I was just…I was scared. You two don’t know what my father was capable of. He would’ve killed you.”

“You don’t know that for sure. We’re stronger together,” Alex protested. She moved onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Y/N. “We would’ve gladly fought beside you.”

Y/N nodded and held onto Alex’s arm before beckoning Maggie to join them. The brunette shimmied next to her, resting her injured arm on her lap. The bed was small, but Y/N didn’t mind. She couldn’t remember the last time they had been able to snuggle like this.

“I won’t lie to you two again,” Y/N promised. 

“I promise not to jump to conclusions like I did,” Maggie promised. 

“Same here,” Alex nodded. Y/N sighed and took in the warmth of her girlfriends, feeling her wolf settle. It was calming being in their presence, even if they still had a lot to talk about. At least right now they were at a bit of an understanding. “Oh, and your pack brought Roulette in.”

“What?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah, they brought Roulette in. They made James and Nia head towards her underground fight club and they nabbed her. Scared the crap out of the agents when they escorted her in as wolves.”

“Ugh, I’ll talk to them about that.”

“It’s okay, I talked to them and they said they wouldn’t do it again. They also wouldn’t meet my gaze, what’s up with that?” Alex asked. Y/N knew why they didn’t. They thought of Maggie and Alex as her mates, meaning they would treat the women with upmost respect.

“Maybe they just knew not to argue with Agent Danvers,” Maggie chuckled. Y/N chuckled too, pulling her girlfriends closer. 

“Smart of them not to,” Y/N giggled. She could feel Alex’s glare, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“While we’re on the topic of lying…when were you going to tell us you were a werewolf?” Maggie asked. Y/N cleared her throat and stared at the ceiling.

“Um…I was going to tell you eventually?” Y/N lied.

“What happened to no lying?” Alex teased.

“I was going to tell you…but probably not for a while. It didn’t really matter,” Y/N mumbled. 

“I think it matters. You shouldn’t have to hide a part of yourself,” Maggie countered. She kissed Y/N’s cheek with a smile. “You’re you. Being a werewolf wouldn’t make us love you less if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“The thought did cross my mind,” Y/N admitted. Alex ran her fingers over Y/N’s bandaged chest, making her shiver.

“I think it’s pretty cool that you have enhanced abilities,” Alex shrugged. 

“Oh, really now?” Y/N teased. Alex nodded against her shoulder and Maggie laughed.

“Keep it in your pants Danvers. At least until Y/N is healed,” Maggie teased. 

“I-I wasn’t thinking of it in a dirty way!” Alex protested. 

“Sure, you weren’t,” Maggie scoffed. Y/N laughed at Maggie’s teasing, feeling Alex bury her head into the pillow. 

“You’re being mean to Al again,” Y/N giggled.

“She brought it on herself,” Maggie shrugged.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t, you love me.”

“I love both of you, but can we please sleep? I’m exhausted,” Y/N asked. Her girlfriends both pressed a kiss to her cheeks, making her smile. Regardless of their uncomfortable position, she knew she would fall asleep. She had the warmth of her girlfriends, making her feel safe and loved. They would talk more later, and Y/N had to figure out things with the pack, but for now, they needed sleep. 


	32. I Promise I Love You Too Pt. 2 (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers help reader with healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Homophobia

Y/N winced as she tried and failed to dress herself. Her ribs felt like they were on fire, pulling with every movement she made. The pain brought back the memories of her father’s abuse, forcing her to clench her eyes closed. He’s not here. He can’t hurt her. Maggie and Alex would make sure of that. But the images still made her legs tremble and tears gather in her eyes. She shouldn’t have gone back to him. But she hadn’t known where to go. There was a soft knock at the bathroom door, forcing Y/N from her thoughts. 

“Y-yeah?” Y/N answered. 

“Y/N/N? You okay in there?” Maggie asked. Y/N contemplated saying yes, but she knew she wasn’t. She wouldn’t get any further with getting her clothes on. 

“No,” Y/N sadly answered. 

“Can I come help you?” Maggie asked. Y/N could almost picture Maggie standing outside the door with concern written all over her face. Chocolate brown eyes staring holes into the wood door. 

“Yes,” Y/N answered. She heard the door open and felt Maggie approach her from behind. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see the heartbreak in her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“I’m going to touch you, is that okay?”

“Y-yeah. Gently?”

“Of course,” Maggie smiled. She gently and carefully guided her arms through her bra before guiding her arms through the fluffiest flannel ever. Alex had gone out to but it for her this morning when they had figured out it would be easier for her to dress that way. The softness of the material made Y/N sigh in content and she felt Maggie run soothing hands along her covered arms. “Can you turn around so I can button it?” 

Y/N nodded and carefully turned, choosing to open her eyes. Maggie kept hers averted while she focused on buttoning up the flannel. There was a small frown on her face, making Y/N’s inside turn. Was she upset that she had to help her? Maybe she shouldn’t have asked.

“S-sorry. I shouldn’t have asked for help,” Y/N apologized. Maggie’s fingers momentarily stilled before she finished the last button. She reached her hands towards Y/N’s face, making her clench her eyes closed. Here it was. This was her punishment. The softness of Maggie’s hands cupping her cheek startled her more than the hit she had been expecting. Her eyes blinked open, seeing nothing but love in Maggie’s eyes. 

“I’m not mad at you. Nor am I upset with helping you. In fact, I’m happy you asked me for help,” Maggie assured. Her thumbs brushed under Y/N’s eyes, wiping away the tears she didn’t know were there. “And I would never, ever, hurt you. Okay? I promise you, I will never hurt you.”

Y/N felt her tears fall harder and moved forward to press herself against Maggie’s chest. She felt the brunette’s arms wrap around her, holding her close while she cried. It was weird. Feeling these conflicting feelings in her mind and heart. Not knowing whether she should trust Maggie or fear her. Not knowing if she was truly safe or not. But being in Maggie’s warm embrace felt right. 

“You’re alright. I’ve got you,” Maggie promised. Y/N sniffled against her chest, realizing she was getting it dirty. She pulled away, wiping at her eyes. Maggie’s arms fell away, giving her space while she collected herself. 

“I-I got your shirt dirty. I’m sorry,” Y/N apologized. Maggie gave her a sad smile.

“Y/N/N, it’s okay. It’s just a shirt. Why don’t you go wait in the living room? Then we can get lunch with Alex.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, and Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Maggie smiled. Y/N gripped the doorknob tightly, wanting to tell Maggie she loved her too. But how could she love Maggie when she couldn’t love herself? How could she say those words when she was struggling to grasp the meaning of them? “You don’t have to say it back. I know you’ll say it again when you’re ready. Don’t rush it.”

Y/N felt her heart break at the tenderness in Maggie’s voice. She knew she hurt Maggie’s feelings, but her girlfriend was trying to pretend it didn’t. Y/N really was a terrible girlfriend. 

When Y/N walked into the living room, she found Alex napping on the couch. Her face was calm, lacking the worried crinkle that Y/N had seen the last week. Y/N couldn’t remember the last time Alex had slept in the last week. The redhead had been tending to her for the first half of the week before being called into work. There had been an emergency and Y/N had insisted that Alex went to work. It wasn’t fair to her to not do her job and just take care of her all day and night. Though, she wished she hadn’t told Alex that. Not when she really wanted all of them together. Y/N sighed and took a seat on the edge of the couch. She shouldn’t be so selfish. Maggie and Alex had their own lives to live. 

“What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” Alex mumbled. Y/N jumped, looking up to see Alex peeking at her with sleepy eyes. 

“N-nothing. Sorry for waking you,” Y/N apologized. Alex’s famous crinkle appeared, and the redhead sat up.

“You didn’t wake me. I was just resting my eyes,” Alex assured.

“Isn’t that the same thing as sleeping?”

“Hmmm, nope! I was just giving my eyes a break, but my brain was still thinking.”

“Hmm, does your brain ever shut off?”

“I wish!” Alex chuckled. A smile tugged at the corner of Y/N’s lips and she saw the twinkle in Alex’s eyes. She was happy seeing the small smile. “I like your flannel.”

Y/N blushed at that. “Of course you like it. You bought it.”

“It doesn’t matter who bought it. All that matters is who’s wearing it…and you make it look beautiful,” Alex flirted. Y/N dropped her gaze, at a loss for words. She couldn’t look beautiful right now. She had bruises on her wrists, a slight discoloring to her cheek from the healing bruise there, and she was sure she had bags under her eyes. How did Alex think she was beautiful? “Even if you don’t think it, I think you’re the most beautiful in this relationship.”

“What about Maggie?” Y/N asked. She was certain Maggie looked better than her. Alex shrugged and got off the couch to walk to Y/N. Her brown eyes shone with the same love that she had seen in Maggie’s eyes. She held out her hand, waiting for Y/N to take it, which the Y/H/C haired woman did. Alex brought her knuckles to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the skin.

“Maggie is beautiful too, just in a different way then you.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“She’s a badass kind of beautiful while you’re an adorable kind of beautiful.”

“I-I’m not adorable!”

“You are! You’re so cute and cuddly! Kind of like a puppy,” Alex teased. Y/N playfully rolled her eyes and kept their hands intwined. 

“Oh, so if I’m a puppy, what kind of animal is Maggie?” 

“Hmmm, a chihuahua cuz she’s so tiny.”

“Alexandra Danvers! You did not just call me a chihuahua!” Maggie exclaimed. Y/N slightly jumped from the raise in Maggie’s voice. She hadn’t heard Maggie exit the bathroom. The brunette came over to them, playfully glaring at Alex before giving Y/N a small smile. “Sorry for yelling. That wasn’t okay.”

“It’s okay,” Y/N assured. Maggie didn’t look sure about her answer, but she didn’t press further. She looked back at Alex with a frown.

“Why do you always make fun of my height?” Maggie asked. Alex gently pulled her hands away to wrap them around Maggie’s waist. She put on her best puppy dog eyes, making Y/N giggle.

“I was just joking, I promise,” Alex pouted. Maggie rolled her eyes and Alex started peppering her face with kisses, making her laugh. Y/N felt a pang of jealousy fill her chest. She didn’t want to be jealous, but she wanted that too. Why couldn’t she just be happy that Maggie had two people who loved her? Alex stopped her kisses to hold out her hand to Y/N. “Come join our group hug.”

Y/N smiled and took Alex’s hand to be pulled into the tight embrace of the women. Maggie kissed her cheek before resting her head against hers while Alex rested her cheek on her head. The three of them stood there, in the middle of the living room, with their arms wrapped around each other. It was cliché standing here like this, but Y/N loved every second of it.

Point of View Change, Maggie

Maggie watched Alex and Y/N talk with a smile on her face. Y/N had talked to her about how she didn’t think Alex had liked her and Maggie had been saddened that she thought that. When her and Alex spoke about it, the redhead had made it her mission to talk more to Y/N, even if she was nervous. Gay disaster Alex Danvers was always a mess when she talked to Y/N, even now. Maggie was just grateful that Alex was trying. She knew Y/N better than Alex. She knew that Y/N would take time to truly open up to the redhead. But as long as Alex kept trying, Y/N would eventually open up to her. Maggie saw that Y/N’s plate of food was mostly untouched, but she chose to not say anything. She had eaten breakfast, which was good. But they would take home the leftovers.

“Y/N/N?” Maggie asked. Y/N looked at her with confused Y/E/C eyes.

“Yes?”

“Do you want dessert?”

“Umm,” Y/N answered. Her brow scrunched as she thought and Alex lovingly stared at her. “I do…”

“But?” Maggie asked.

“But I didn’t eat my food,” Y/N answered.

“That doesn’t matter,” Alex countered. Y/N looked at her in shock and Maggie chuckled.

“You don’t have to eat your food now. We can take it back to the apartment. Do you want dessert?” Maggie asked. Y/N dropped her head with a sheepish smile. 

“Yes. Please?” Y/N mumbled. Maggie smiled and grabbed the dessert menu to hand it to Y/N.

“You pick whatever you want. Choose more than if you want,” Maggie beamed. Y/N’s eyes scanned the menu and Alex looked over her shoulder. 

“Can I get some too?” Alex asked. 

“Go for it. I’m getting a slice of tiramisu.”

“Gross.”

“Rude! Y/N likes tiramisu!”

“Eh, not really,” Y/N admitted. Maggie looked at her in shock.

“You don’t?!” Maggie gaped.

“I only liked it because you liked it. Not so much I actually liked it,” Y/N shrugged. Maggie pouted and crossed her arms.

“Apparently, my girlfriends don’t have the same taste in food that I do,” Maggie grumbled. Y/N and Alex giggled at her while their waiter returned. 

“Can I offer you ladies dessert?” he asked. 

“I’ll get a slice of tiramisu,” Maggie smiled. 

“A slice of chocolate cake for me please,” Alex smiled.

“I’ll have a (your dessert of choice) please,” Y/N stated. The waiter smiled and left to retrieve their orders. “Soo…can you tell me again how Maggie stole your jurisdiction?”

“Hold up, I didn’t steal Alex’s jurisdiction. She was in my territory,” Maggie argued. 

“If I recall correctly, you came barreling into my crime scene and contaminated my evidence.”

“You’re lacky was bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same Ziplock.”

“I thought all the agents were trained well?” Y/N questioned.

“They are,” Alex assured.

“Then why did he bag things wrong? He shouldn’t have contaminated the evidence,” Y/N argued. Alex’s mouth fell open and Maggie burst out in laughter. 

“She got you there Danvers!” Maggie laughed. Y/N smiled and took a sip of her soda while Alex tried to find the right words to say. It was amusing seeing Alex at a loss for words. The waiter returned with their food and they fell into a content silence. The tiramisu was divine, and Maggie found herself moaning. “This is delicious.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t taste as good as my chocolate cake,” Alex huffed. She took a large bite of the cake while Maggie took another bite of her tiramisu. Whatever. Alex could live with not liking her cake. Y/N moved closer to her, gently cupping her cheek. She swallowed the piece of food before looking into Y/E/C eyes. Y/N closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened at the action and she watched as Y/N pulled away with a blush.

“I guess it tastes okay,” Y/N mumbled. Maggie beamed at the fact that Y/N had just kissed her, and she leaned over to peck her cheek, not sure if Y/N would be okay with another kiss on the lips. 

“See! Y/N things tiramisu tastes good!” Maggie smiled. 

“I mean, I’m sure I’d like it too if I tasted it off your lips,” Alex chuckled. The redhead rested her head on Y/N’s shoulder and Maggie saw their girlfriend relax. It was surprising that Y/N had done that. She wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection. Maggie was ready to say something when she saw movement to her left. She looked over, seeing a burly man standing there. 

“Can I help you sir?” Maggie asked. 

“Yeah, you can. Take your dyke asses out of here. This is a family establishment,” he spat. From the corner of her eye, Maggie saw Alex’s body language change and Y/N pale. 

“Sir, if you looked at the reviews and information about this place, you’d know that it is LGBTQ+ friendly. The only one here who is bothered by our presence is you,” Maggie argued. 

“All of you gays are the same. Thinking you own the place. Learn your place and stay at home where the rest of us can’t see your disgusting faces!” he yelled. Maggie was ready to retort again when Y/N got up. The Y/H/C haired woman put herself between Maggie and the man, making Maggie’s eyes widen. What was she doing?

“S-sorry sir. It was my fault. I-I shouldn’t have done that,” Y/N apologized. The man got into Y/N’s face, glaring down at her.

“Shut it dyke! I don’t want to hear your excuses!” he yelled. 

“Sir, p-please calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” 

He shoved Y/N and Maggie caught her, seeing red. Before she could do anything, Alex was on her feet and shoving the man away. He hit the table behind him with a grunt and Alex stood protectively between them. 

“Bitch!” he yelled. He got up to come at them again when a blur of red stopped him. Kara stood there in her Supergirl outfit, glaring daggers at the man. 

“I suggest you calm down,” Kara growled. The man glared back at her, despite the fact that he knew he wouldn’t win a fight against her. 

“You’re defending them?!” he hollered. Kara nodded and put her hands on her hips.

“Love is love. If you have a problem with that, then leave,” Kara commanded. The man continued to glare and Maggie felt Y/N tremble in her arms. Alex had turned around and she knelt beside them, watching them carefully. 

“Hey, you’re okay. Deep breaths Y/N/N,” Maggie instructed. Y/N shook her head before moving away and pushing by Alex to run out of the diner. “Y/N!”

“I got her. You take care of that asshat before I put him in a DEO grade jail,” Alex seethed. Maggie nodded and watched as Alex chased after their girlfriend. She wanted to help, but she also needed to deal with the homophobe in front of them. She would just have to trust in Alex.

Point of View Change, Alex

Alex barreled out of the diner, looking around for Y/N. She hadn’t seen where she had gone, but she was positive that she hadn’t gone far. She didn’t know where to start looking for her. What if she didn’t find her? What would she do if she didn’t find her? 

“Damn it, where are you?” Alex murmured. There weren’t many places for Y/N to hide out here, but she still couldn’t see her. 

“She’s right around the corner, hiding behind a dumpster,” Kara spoke. Alex jumped, not realizing her sister was standing there. She looked into concerned blue eyes. “I told Maggie I’d help you find her, then I’d go back in.”

“Show me,” Alex commanded. Kara nodded and motioned for her to follow. The two of them walked down the alley beside the diner and Alex saw the dumpster Kara was talking about. She ran faster, coming around the dumpster to see Y/N sitting on a sheet from the diner with her head resting against her knees. Her body was shaking, and Alex could hear her mumbling to herself. 

“I got here right before she sat down. Put down a sheet from the diner so she didn’t get too dirty,” Kara murmured. Alex nodded and looked at her sister.

“Thank you. Can you please make sure Maggie has everything covered?”

“Of course. You take care of your girl.”

Kara sped off and Alex carefully took a seat beside Y/N. She wasn’t sure how she wanted to approach her or if the woman would allow her to. “Hey Y/N. It’s me, Alex.”

Y/N’s mumbling stopped, and Alex scooted closer, keeping herself close, but not too close. Her feet rested next to Y/N’s and she was sure that she could see her feet. “Can I hold you?”

“N-not yet,” Y/N mumbled. 

“Okay. That’s fine. That’s why I asked. Do you need anything?” Alex asked. Y/N shook her head, making Alex frown. She wanted to do something, but she wasn’t sure what that was. Y/N’s body was shaking hard and an idea came to the redhead. She slid off her leather jacket, holding it in front of her. “Can I give you my jacket?”

Y/N nodded, and Alex draped it over her shoulders. She watched as Y/N pulled the jacket tighter around herself, being dwarfed by the size. Alex fidgeted with her hands, wanting so badly to hold her.

“Can you tell me something you hear?” Alex asked. She wasn’t sure if Y/N was in a complete panic yet, but she wanted to help her just in case. 

“Y-you.”

“Good. Good. How about…something you can feel?”

“Your jacket.”

“Awesome Y/N. You’re doing so good.”

“How about something you smell?”

She saw Y/N’s shoulders move with her deep breath. “You.”

“You’re doing so well Y/N/N,” Alex complimented. Y/N’s foot moved, gently hitting Alex’s. Alex smiled at the action and watched Y/N with a sad smile. She wished she could do more to help her. 

“I’m sorry,” Y/N softly apologized. 

“Why’re you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I…I shouldn’t have kissed Maggie like that. If I hadn’t, then he wouldn’t have gotten mad.”

Alex reached out, placing her hands-on Y/N’s knees. “Hey, don’t you dare apologize for that homophobic asshat. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But—”

“No. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault he didn’t like what he saw,” Alex interrupted. She could hear Y/N’s sniffling and wanted to hold her tight and never let go. 

“How’re my girls doing?” Maggie asked. Alex looked beside her, seeing Maggie kneel. The brunette’s eyes were filled with concern while she took in the scene.

“C-can we leave?” Y/N asked. 

“We can. Can you walk to the car or do you want help?” Maggie asked. 

“I…I can do it,” Y/N answered. Maggie glanced at Alex with a skeptical look. She wasn’t positive if Y/N could do it, but they had to let her try. Y/N slid her arms through Alex’s jacket before slowly getting to her feet. Alex and Maggie got to their feet too, watching Y/N carefully. Their girlfriend steadied herself before carefully starting to walk. Alex could see her legs shaking, making her heart rate pick up. She was worried that Y/N would fall. 

At the Apartment  
Though their journey to the car had been slow, Y/N had made it. Alex was glad that they had given Y/N the chance to help herself and was relieved when they got back to the apartment. Y/N had decided that she wanted to take a bath and Maggie had eagerly went to fill the tub, leaving Y/N and Alex in the living room. Y/N rested on Alex’s chest while they listened to classical music from the speakers. The music wasn’t Alex’s favorite, but Y/N enjoyed it. She hummed softly along with the music, fingers tapping against Alex’s arm. 

“Did you play an instrument when you were younger? Is that why you like classical music?” Alex questioned. Y/N’s tapping didn’t stop, but her humming did. 

“I did for a bit.”

“Just a bit?”

“Yeah. I played until…well…I played for a bit.”

Alex frowned. Why did Y/N seem like she was avoiding the subject? Before Alex could question her further, Maggie came into the living room with a dimpled smile.

“Well, isn’t this a sight. My girls snuggling on the couch,” Maggie grinned. Alex felt Y/N’s giggle against her chest.

“Al is comfy,” Y/N giggled. Alex smiled and leaned her head down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“I think you fit perfectly there,” Alex beamed. 

“Oh, I see how it is. I go and make you a nice bath and you snuggle with Alex,” Maggie feigned hurt. She crossed the small space between them to peck Y/N’s cheek. “Though, you two do look good together.”

“Umm, are you…could you join me for a bath?” Y/N asked. 

“I would love to. I can sit behind you if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Y/N smiled. She sat up on her forearms, resting them on Alex’s chest. Her Y/E/C eyes gazed down at her in curiosity. “C-can you come in too?”

Alex’s heart melted at the question. “Of course…but I don’t think all three of us would fit in that tiny tub.”

Y/N’s face dropped at that. “Oh.”

Alex cupped her face, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. “I can sit on the floor next to the bathtub. Okay? I’ll be right there.”

“That’ll hurt your butt.”

“I’ve got a tough ass. It’ll be fine.”

“Oh, Alex’s ass will be fine,” Maggie assured. She snuck her hand under Alex’s hip, pinching her butt slightly. Alex yelped at that, almost knocking Y/N off her chest.

“Maggie! You almost made me drop Y/N!” Alex yelled. 

“I would’ve got her,” Maggie protested. Y/N’s laughter filled the air, making Alex smile. Her laughter was music to her ears. She gently helped Y/N off of her before following her girls to the bathroom. The aroma of lavender and peppermint was strong, but not overwhelming and the only light came from the candles that Maggie had lit. Alex closed the door behind them, turning around to see Maggie slipping off her shirt. She slapped her hand over her eyes, earning laughter from her girlfriends. “What’re you doing Alex?”

“I-we haven’t talked about me seeing you two naked!” Alex exclaimed. They hadn’t spent a night together yet and though Alex wanted to see them naked, she wouldn’t do it without permission. 

“I definitely forgot about that,” Maggie murmured. There was a drop of clothes and Alex made sure she didn’t drop her hand. “I mean…I’m okay with you looking once I get in the bath. It’s Y/N who you’d see more of.”

“Y/N? Are you okay with me being in here still?” Alex asked. She heard someone get in the water before there was a soft hand on hers, gently pulling her hand down. She kept her eyes closed, even as her hand fell. 

“I’m okay with you being in here. If you don’t mind waiting until I get in too,” Y/N spoke. Alex nodded and she felt a kiss to her nose before Y/N moved away. She sat her butt on the ground, waiting for her girlfriends to tell her it was okay. The sound of Y/N getting in the water filler her ears, along with her giggle at something Maggie had said. “You can open your eyes now.”

Alex opened her eyes, keeping her gaze on the floor while she scooted towards the tub. She rested her arm on the lip of the tub and kept her gaze trained on where Maggie and Y/N’s feet were. She knew they gave her permission, but she wasn’t going to overstep any boundaries. 

“Are you going to keep staring at our feet?” Maggie teased. 

“I’m just trying to be polite,” Alex grumbled. Y/N chuckled and the three of them fell into a content silence. The redhead let her hand dip into the water, playing with it as they sat there. Alex was glad that she was here, even if it was a bit awkward. She enjoyed being in her girlfriends’ presence. 

“Remember when I told you I used to play an instrument?” Y/N softly asked. Alex nodded, waiting for Y/N to continue. “My mom used to be a musician. She would play her violin for me every morning and she taught me how to play.”

Y/N took a shuddery breath and Alex felt the water move. Maggie must’ve moved to hug Y/N tighter. “After she died, my father broke it right in front of me. He…he blamed her death on me and said that if she didn’t get to play it, I didn’t either.”

“I’m sorry he did that,” Alex apologized. 

“He never loved us. He just wanted to be able to say her had a musical wife and a daughter. It was all about the status and he liked the sympathy he got for losing his wife. But he never cared for me when she was alive, so why would he change when she died?” Y/N continued. She paused for a moment before continuing. “I wish I had hidden her instrument before he got a hold of it. It was the last thing I had of her.”

Alex could hear the sorrow in her voice, and she turned her head around, looking straight into Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. “Hey, that’s not the last thing you have of her. You still have your memories of her. Even when you lose someone, you never truly forget them. She lives in the happy memories you have of her.”

“That’s right. So long as you have those memories of your mother, you won’t lose her,” Maggie added. Y/N’s eyes filled with tears and she dropped her head to her chest.

“I-I try to keep those memories…but I can’t remember her face. I can’t remember her voice,” Y/N cried. Alex met Maggie’s gaze, seeing the sadness in her eyes. They both had memories of their parents, granted not all of them were good. But they remembered their faces. Remembered their voices. Alex had pictures of her family and more good memories than bad. Maggie wouldn’t forget the faces of her parents when they kicked her out, but she didn’t count them as her family. Her aunt was her family and she had pictures of her. Y/N. Y/N didn’t have anything to remember her mother by and the only memories she had were of abuse by her father. Memories that overshadowed the good that her mom was. Alex moved her body the rest of the way to face Y/N completely, before gently cupping her cheeks with hands. 

“I’m sorry you can’t remember what she looks like or her voice. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I can’t assure you that everything will be alright, because I don’t know that for sure,” Alex started. Y/N’s eyes filled with more tears and she wiped them away with her thumbs. “But, I can assure you that Maggie and I will be with you, every step of the way. Okay? We’ll help you through this and we won’t abandon you, ever.”

Maggie pressed a kiss to the back of Y/N’s neck. “Ride or die Y/N/N. We’ll be with you for as long as you want us to. We’ll love you and help you love yourself again. We’ll build you back up.”

Y/N dropped her gaze with tears falling from her eyes. “I-I don’t want to lose either of you. I-I love both of you too much to lose you.”

Alex leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Y/N’s forehead while Maggie pulled her tighter. 

“You won’t lose us,” Maggie assured.

“We love you too much to lose you either,” Alex added. Y/N continued to cry and Alex moved her hands away to awkwardly hug her over the lip of the tub. She could feel Y/N’s tears and she pulled her closer. They couldn’t take away her pain, but they could try to help her heal. Alex swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure Y/N felt loved.

Point of View Change, Y/N

A Few Days Later  
Y/N anxiously flipped through the channels on the television, waiting for her girls to return. They had been called in for a mission late last night and she found it impossible to sleep without them. Instead, she cleaned the apartment and did all the laundry while they were gone. It was halfway through the day now and they were still not back. They had messaged her apologizing for being later than expected but Y/N tried to push down her sorrow. It wasn’t their fault that they couldn’t come home earlier, but it still hurt not being included. Not that she wanted to do what they did. She loved her job, but she still wished she could work with them like they worked together. Her mind started to wander to darker thoughts, and she squeezed her eyes shut. No. She wouldn’t think that about them. They weren’t leaving her behind. They’d promised they weren’t going to leave her. They were just busy at work. That’s all it was. The jingling of keys came to Y/N’s ears and she expectantly looked at the door. 

There was a slight thud and a curse from Alex. “Damn it.”

“I told you I’d grab the door,” Maggie sighed. The redhead came in first with a large, wrapped box in her arms while Maggie walked in with a smaller wrapped box. “Y/N, we’re home!”

Y/N smiled and got to her feet, heading to them. She got on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek, then went to Maggie to kiss her cheek as well. She went to pull away when Maggie wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Her body relaxed in the embrace and she rested her chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

“You two took forever,” Y/N mumbled. 

“Sorry. We tried to speed it up, but we had to do paperwork.”

“Did Alex get in trouble again?”

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed.

“She did,” Maggie chuckled. Y/N smiled and pulled away to give Alex an equally loving hug. The redhead picked her up, spinning her around in a circle.

“I missed you!” Alex squealed. Y/N laughed at her excitement, feeling herself getting dizzy from Alex’s spinning. 

“If Y/N pukes, you’re cleaning it up,” Maggie stated. Alex sheepishly smiled before placing Y/N on the ground. The world spun slightly, but Alex’s steady hands kept her from falling over. When everything stopped spinning, she focused her attention on the gifts. 

“What’re those?” Y/N asked. A look of uncertainty filled Alex’s brown eyes, making Y/N worried. 

“We um…we got you somethings,” Alex answered. Y/N tilted her head in confusion.

“Why?”

“It was Alex’s idea,” Maggie answered. She shut the apartment door and carried her smaller gift to the couch. Alex nodded and picked up the larger box before beckoning Y/N to follow. She did so, sitting where Maggie was. The brunette handed her the gift with a small smile. “Technically, this part was from me.”

Y/N nodded and pulled at the wrapping, revealing the back of a picture frame. Her frown deepened and she pulled the rest of the wrapping aside before turning it over. The frame almost slid from her hands at her shock, but Maggie quickly caught it. Alex took a seat beside her too, but she didn’t pay too much attention to her. Her sole focus was on the picture on her lap. Her fingers danced across the glass. 

“Is this?” Y/N questioned.

“I asked Lena, Winn, and Kara to dig around. It took them all day, but they finally found a picture,” Maggie nodded. Y/N’s mother smiled at her in the perfectly preserved picture. Her familiar smile and caring eyes made Y/N’s heart break. She didn’t think she’d ever see her mother again. Let alone be able to keep her image with her. Y/N hugged the picture to her chest, feeling tears threatening to fall. It was weird. She wanted to cry so badly but found that she couldn’t. Regardless, she felt the comfort that came from being able to remember her mother. 

“Thank you,” Y/N thanked. Maggie pressed a kiss to her temple before Alex held out the larger box.

“Do you want to open this now?” Alex asked. Y/N didn’t want to put the picture down, but she was curious what was in the second box. She leaned forward to gently place her mother’s picture down before taking the larger box from Alex. This one was more of a rectangle and she pulled the paper off. She opened the box next and was shocked to see a violin case.

“You got me a violin?” Y/N questioned. 

“Keep going,” Alex smiled. She took the empty box and wrapping paper, giving Y/N more room. Y/N clicked the flaps open and gently lifted the cover. Her mouth fell open and she picked up the violin. It was a perfect replica of her mother’s. 

“How did you two do this?” Y/N gawked. 

“Kara knows someone who collects antiques. She showed her a picture of your mother’s violin after we found a picture of her playing with it online. We had Supergirl go get it and then we took it to a music store to make sure it still worked,” Alex explained.

“We also tried to find any videos or recordings of your mom playing, but we couldn’t find anything. Winn is going to keep looking though,” Maggie added. Y/N nodded and ran her fingers over the smooth white wood. She felt a pull at her chest, beckoning her to play. It had been over a decade since she had touched a violin, but she wanted to play it. Maybe she would be able to play it decently? She picked up the bow, placed the violin on her shoulder, then closed her eyes. She let the bow move and surprised herself when she started to play. At first, she just mindlessly played. Then, she started to remember the song that her mother used to play. The song that she couldn’t listen to because it made her sick to her stomach. The song that her father refused to let her listen to after her mother had died. Her hands started playing “River Flows in You” by Yiruma and the song filled the apartment. Memories cascaded through her head while she played, and she saw her mother’s smiling face. Heard her mother’s laughter. Saw them running around the small house playing games and baking cookies. Saw the Christmases they had spent together and the nights she fell asleep on her lap. When she finished playing, she found that tears were falling from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but more fell from her eyes. Maggie gently took the violin and bow from her while Alex wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight as she cried.

“Oh, Y/N/N. It’s okay. Let it out,” Alex soothed. Her own voice was wracked with sadness and Y/N buried her face against her chest. She felt Maggie shimmy behind her, adding her warmth to their embrace. 

“We’ve got you,” Maggie murmured. Y/N wailed against Alex’s chest, feeling years’ worth of pain with every tear she shed. She hadn’t cried after her mother died. Her father had made sure that she didn’t have time to mourn her loss. That she was too scared to shed a tear in fear of being beaten for showing weakness. So now that she was crying fully, she was letting it all out. She was crying for the loss of her mother. For the loss of her childhood and innocence. She was crying for the pain that she had felt while growing up and for the mental turmoil that she would forever have to live with. 

An Hour Later

Y/N didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. Her throat hurt and her head was pounding. Luckily, she had two amazing people to help her. Maggie had given her aspirin and made her chamomile tea before the three of them continued their cuddle session on the bed. Y/N was squished between them, feeling the love that radiated from them. Her face was tucked into the crook of Maggie’s neck while Alex ran soothing fingers along her side. Y/N felt like her heart had just broken into a thousand pieces, but she also felt like a part of her was healed. A part of her that she didn’t know needed mending. 

“Why did you two do that for me?” Y/N rasped.

“Because we love you,” Maggie answered.

“And because you’d do the same for us if we were in your shoes,” Alex added. She pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Y/N’s neck, making her shiver. “We’ll always take care of you, because you deserve everything and more. You’re an amazing, brilliant, person.”

“What Alex said,” Maggie smiled. Y/N moved her head away from Maggie’s neck to press a loving kiss to her lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss and she pulled away to see the dopey smile on her face before rolling over to look at Alex. The redhead smiled at her and Y/N gently cupped her cheek, making brown eyes go wide. She leaned forward, closing the distance between them. They had never kissed before, but Y/N felt like a part of her was whole now. Kissing Alex felt right. The redhead’s fingers found Y/N’s head, scratching softly at her scalp. Y/N would’ve continued the kiss, but she needed air. She pulled away with a gasp, trying to catch her breath.

“I think that you two are the amazing ones. I’m lucky I have two amazing girlfriends in my life,” Y/N beamed. Maggie gently pushed her on her back, giving her a heated kiss. The brunette’s fingers danced along her side, making her moan into the kiss. She pulled away, giving her a dimpled smile.

“I still think you’re the amazing one,” Maggie smiled. 

“I-I’m your girlfriend?” Alex gaped. Y/N turned her head, looking at the happy and shocked look on Alex’s face.

“Yeah…why else would I kiss you?” Y/N smiled. Alex smiled and rushed forward to kiss her again. This kiss was deeper than the first one but didn’t lack any of the love. Alex pulled away and Maggie leaned forward to steal her own kiss from Alex. Y/N smiled at the interaction, surprising herself. She had been so jealous of Maggie and Alex’s relationship before, but now. Now she didn’t feel as left out. Especially when her girlfriends pulled away from each other to pepper her face with kisses. She would hold the gifts they had given her close to her heart and knew that they would help her through whatever life threw at her. She was certain she had a long way to go before she was a 100% healed. But she didn’t care how long it took, so long as Maggie and Alex were by her side.


	33. Te Amo (Lena Luthor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader loves Lena, but she can't fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Violence, Major Character Death, Short

_Te amo, te amo, She says to me_

The moment those words left Y/N’s lips, Lena felt her heart break. She couldn’t love this woman. This amazing, bright human who brought light into her bleak life. Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes expectantly stared back at her and the moonlight reflected off her Y/H/C hair. Instead of answering her, Lena led her in a dance. One of many dances they would partake in under the moonlight. It was moments like these that made Lena feel alive. These calm moments and the fun moments where they spent hours laughing together. Many times, they would stay awake late into the night talking about nonsense. But Lena treasured those moments. Those were the moments she loved. 

“We could run away. Run far away where no one could find us,” Y/N whispered. She spun Lena in a circle, smiling at her while they danced. Lena wished it were that easy.

“I can’t run away…you know that,” Lena sighed. Y/N nodded, and her hand slid around Lena’s waist, holding her close. 

“I do. I just wish we could,” Y/N murmured against her neck. Lena could feel the warmth of her breathing and the slight shake of her arms. It hurt Y/N hearing that she wouldn’t run away. That they couldn’t deny what they were. 

“Maybe one day,” Lena whispered. 

“Maybe one day,” Y/N nodded. The two of them continued to slowly dance and Lena wanted to repeat the words that Y/N had spoken. Y/N loved her. At least that’s what she thought. Those words did mean I love you and Lena wished it were just in a friendly manner. But the way Y/N’s eyes sparkled when she said it and the feeling of warmth in her own chest, told her it was more than a friendship. “We don’t have much time.”

Lena sighed and rested her forehead against Y/N’s. They didn’t. “I know.”

The Sun would rise soon, and they would have to part ways. They would have to pretend this meeting never happened and that they were strangers. Strangers who had grown accustomed to meeting under the moonlight. Y/N brought Lena’s knuckles to her lips, pressing the softest of kisses to the soft skin. 

“Till tomorrow,” Y/N smiled. Lena found herself melting at the loving smile on Y/N’s face. A smile that she had grown to adore and search for when her mind would go to darker places. When she found it difficult to wake. 

“Until tomorrow…be safe.”

“I always am princess.”

“You got hurt a week ago.”

“Semantics,” Y/N chuckled. Lena giggled and her hand slid from Y/N’s, leaving her cold. The woman did an exaggerated bow before running down the hill. Lena watched her go with a heavy heart, wondering if she would see her again.

_Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water. I start to leave. She’s begging me and asking why it’s over_

Y/N returned the next night, dragging Lena down to the sandy shore. She loved the water. Loved the smell of the ocean and the softness of the sand. She had carried Lena into the cool water, making the brunette gasp at the cold while Y/N laughed at her annoyance. Lena had tackled her into the water, splashing her and eliciting more laughter from the woman. The two of them spent hours in the water, swimming beside each other or splashing one another. It was a fun distraction from the world around them. A distraction that Lena was grateful for. When they had gone back to shore, Y/N laid a blanket down for them to dry. Her body shivered slightly in the breeze while Lena sat there without an issue. Y/N stared at the stars above them, smiling as she did.

“The stars are beautiful here,” Y/N smiled. Lena nodded, keeping her eyes on Y/N. She didn’t care for the stars. She only had eyes for Y/N. 

“They are,” Lena agreed. A feeling of dread filled her chest and she sat up, letting her gaze fall on the water. They couldn’t keep doing this. They couldn’t keep meeting in secret. One of these days, they would get caught. “Y/N—”

“I know you’re worried. But we won’t get caught. We haven’t yet.”

“Yet. Yet is the keyword. When we get caught—”

“If princess. Not when. I think we’ll be okay.”

“Well, I don’t,” Lena murmured. She heard Y/N sit up and felt her arm around her waist. 

“You worry too much,” Y/N frowned.

“And you don’t worry enough,” Lena argued. She pulled away from the woman, getting to her feet. She didn’t want to lose Y/N. But if they were caught, she would lose her anyways. Their relationship was forbidden in so many ways. “We can’t do this anymore.”

“What’re you saying?”

“We can’t be together. It’s over,” Lena answered. She started to walk away when Y/N’s hand gently grabbed her wrist.

“It can’t be over. We’ll be okay. I promise,” Y/N protested.

“You can’t promise that,” Lena argued.

“I can! I’ll…I’ll find a way to make it okay,” Y/N argued. Lena shook her head and turned to see the tears gathering in Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. 

“It’s not going to work.”

“Why? Because of who we are? Because of your parents? We don’t have to answer to anyone but ourselves.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Then, just tell me why this can’t work! Please, I don’t want to lose you,” Y/N begged. Lena pulled her hand away and saw the pain that flashed through Y/N’s eyes. 

“Stop coming here,” Lena spoke. She pushed by Y/N, trying her best to ignore the crying that came from the woman. She couldn’t turn around. She had to keep moving. If she turned, she wouldn’t be able to push her away again. Y/N’s arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from moving. She heard Y/N muttering Te Amo. Over and over again, but Lena ignored her. She untwined her hands, feeling her heart break. She didn’t want to leave. But she had to. For her own safety and for Y/N’s.

I said te amo. Wish somebody’d tell me what she said? Don’t it mean I love you? I think it means I love you. 

Lena screamed, trying to break free of the iron like grip of her mother. She felt like her own heart was being ripped from her chest while she watched Lex stalk towards Y/N. Why was she so stubborn?! She told her to stay away! She told her not to come back. But she just kept coming. Lex had finally caught her scent when she had snuck in that night and he had been furious. An insect daring to enter the lair of the strongest Vampire Clan in Ireland. His eyes glowed red as he glared down at Y/N. The Y/H/C haired woman defiantly glared back at him and Lena wished she wouldn’t. That she would just keep her head down. 

“Why is a hunter entering my domain?” Lex seethed. Y/N glared at him, choosing not to answer his question. He bared his fangs at her defiance. “You hunters are all the same. Insolent. Stubborn. And far too strong willed for creatures who are so easily killed.”

“Please Lex! Leave her alone!” Lena begged. Lex glanced back at her with killer intent in his eyes. 

“Why? My dear, she’s a hunter. Their entire existence is to slay ours.”

“She isn’t a threat! She hasn’t done any slaying in years!”

Lex narrowed his eyes. “And how do you know that?”

Lena felt herself further pale. She shouldn’t have said anything. “I…we just—”

“Ah, I see,” Lex stated. He turned his attention to Y/N and Lena could see her tense. “You’re the reason my dear sister kept leaving every night. I wondered where she had been going.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Y/N growled. Lex chuckled before lifting her in the air by her hair. Y/N winced at the action and Lena futilely tried to pull away from her mother. 

“You really should watch your attitude.”

“And you should watch your arrogance. It’s oozing out of your ass.”

“You’re a nuisance,” Lex seethed. He glanced at Lena with a deadly glint in his eyes. 

“NO!” Lena hollered. She watched in vain as Lex stabbed his clawed hand into Y/N’s chest. Her eyes widened in shock while Lena screamed. This couldn’t be happening. This was a dream. A lie. Lex retracted his hand with a satisfied smirk. Y/N’s lips moved, making him frown.

“What was that?” he asked. He brought Y/N’s face closer to listen and Lena swore she saw Y/N smirk. 

“Screw you,” Y/N wheezed. She slammed a wooden stake into his heart, striking him with all her might. 

“W-what?!” Lex yelled. She pushed harder, forcing Lex to throw her away. He stumbled back and Lena felt her mother’s grip loosen. She tore free to strike at Lex with her own claws, forcing the stake even deeper. He sputtered before falling to his knees. “Y-you.”

Lena watched the light die from his eyes and his body fell to the ground. Y/N’s faint voice beckoned Lena to her side and she fumbled with her pocket. 

“F-fire,” Y/N stammered. Lena nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small lighter. She flipped the lid open, seeing the flame before throwing it on Lex’s body. His body slowly started to catch fire, making Lena sigh. He wouldn’t survive. Not this. Y/N coughed, drawing her attention. The woman’s face was pale, and blood poured from the wound in her chest. 

“Y/N,” Lena sadly spoke. She pulled Y/N close to her chest, feeling her ragged breathing. 

She’s scared to breathe. I hold her hand, I got no choice

Y/N held her hand out and Lena took it, feeling an unfamiliar coldness from those usually warm hands. Her eyes filled with tears while she looked down at resigned Y/E/C eyes. Y/N was giving up. She wasn’t going to fight it. 

“Y/N, fight. Please. I-I can’t lose you,” Lena cried. Her mind drifted as she pulled Y/N closer. Memories of their nights by the water. Memories of them dancing in the moonlight. Memories of Y/N’s smiling face and the sound of her laughter. How could she lose her? The light in her life that she never thought she’d have again. A shaking hand on her cheek forced her eyes to open. Y/N’s smiling face looked up at her.

“S’okay p-princess,” Y/N assured. Her hand shook against Lena’s cheek and the brunette leaned into the touch. 

“No! You can’t leave me!” Lena protested. She gripped on tightly to the shaking hand in hers before looking over to her mother. “Can I save her?!”

“You could. But you’d have to turn her,” her mother responded. Lena looked down at Y/N seeing her shake her head.

“I-I won’t make it,” Y/N sadly spoke. 

“She’s not wrong. I’m surprised she’s still alive,” Lillian spoke. Lena stared down at Y/N’s increasingly paler face. She didn’t have much time. What was she going to do? Should she still try? Would that just bring her more pain? Lena could barely hear Y/N’s heart beating while her chest barely rose. 

“Can you try for me?” Lena asked. Y/N sadly shook her head. 

“N-no. I’m tired. So tired,” Y/N spoke. Lena nodded and tightened her grip on Y/N’s hand. She didn’t want to lose Y/N. She couldn’t. Her soul wouldn’t know what to do. Her world had been so dark before Y/N had stumbled her way into her life. When she had been trying to find a way into their domain and Y/N had walked right into her. Lena should’ve taken care of her, but something about her made her hesitate. That something made Lena’s once cold heart warm again. 

“I thought you loved me?” Lena cried. Y/N’s hand fell away, and her Y/E/C eyes filled with tears. 

“I-I do…I’m sorry,” Y/N apologized. She smiled and Lena could see the pain in her eyes. Feel the way her body was cold. “T-te amo princess.”

Y/N’s Y/EC eyes dulled and Lena’s heart broke when Y/N’s heart stopped. She pulled her limp body closer, feeling cold seep into her body. Her warmth was gone. Her love was gone. She didn’t have the light in her life with Y/N being gone. 

“Te amo, te amo. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Lena cried. Her heart broke as she held her, realizing that this would be the last time she held her. The last time she could see her. She had waited too long to tell Y/N how she felt and now she wouldn’t be able to. Now, she would never know that she loved her. She died thinking Lena didn’t love her back. Lena would forever be alone again. 

_Te Amo, Te Amo. Don’t it mean I love you?_


	34. You're In A Band?! (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in a band and Sanvers find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light Cursing, short and cute

Maggie didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be at the apartment and relaxing. But, Kara had obtained tickets to this band that was performing in National City and the blonde had been adamant about going. She was obsessed with the band, listening and watching all their performances. Apparently, they had taken a break for a bit and this was their first performance in a long time. 

“I’m so excited for this! Are you?!” Kara squealed. Maggie rolled her eyes, earning her a jab to the ribs by Alex. The redhead glared at her, clearly saying to be nice.

“Yeah, supper excited,” Maggie smiled. Kara beamed and turned her attention back to the stage, where the band would be playing. “Remind me again, how did you get us VIP passes?”

“I know people,” Kara shrugged. 

“Uh huh. So, you just magically know someone who can get us three VIP passes?”

“Yes.”

“Maggie, play nice,” Alex sighed. She felt Alex grab onto her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I know you wanted to spend the night off at the apartment, but this is a pretty cool situation.”

“I’m just sad that Y/N couldn’t be here,” Maggie grumbled. She was mostly upset because their girlfriend couldn’t be there. Y/N had told them to enjoy themselves, even if she couldn’t be there.

“Me too…but she did want us to have fun.”

“True. But it’s weird that she didn’t tell us why she couldn’t come.”

“We can ask her about it later,” Alex assured. The lights dimmed and Maggie looked to the stage. She could vaguely see the forms of the band coming out before she heard the drumsticks tap together. After four hits, the guitarists started playing and Maggie immedietly recognized the tune. “I forgot they do cover music and their own music!”

“I did too!” Maggie nodded. The band started to play “Detroit Rock City” by Kiss and the crowd cheered. When the head vocalist came out, she saluted the crowd before singing. Her voice was really nice. She was the only one who was lit up on the stage, with the flood light being directly pointed at her. It was a weird way of opening, but the crowd didn’t seem to care. 

“Solo time!!” the woman yelled. The woman pointed to her left and the light moved too, landing on the lead guitarist. Maggie’s mouth dropped when the guitarist was illuminated. Y/N waved at the crowd before rocking her solo. Her fingers danced across the guitar and the crowd cheered louder when she hit every note. When her solo was finished, the rest of the stage was illuminated, and the band sang the rest of the song together. Maggie didn’t care about the rest of the band. She only had eyes for Y/N. 

“Did you know she was in a band?!” Alex yelled. Maggie looked over, seeing the shock in Alex’s brown eyes.

“No!” Maggie answered. The band finished their opening song with a flurry of movements and Maggie and Alex cheered when they did. Y/N waved over at them before heading over to a stool that was brought out. 

“Welcome everyone!!” the vocalist greeted. Everyone cheered and the band chuckled at their enthusiasm. “For those of you who don’t know us we are the (Band Name)! Today’s concert is super cool. We had you all vote on what songs you wanted us to play! So, we hope you enjoy it!”

Y/N leaned forward on her mic, smiling at all the fangirl screams. Kara was practically floating in front of Maggie and Alex. “We’re going to take this song a bit slower. Hope ya’ll don’t mind.”

Y/N picked up a different guitar from its stand before starting to strum at it. The melody of Ed Sheeran’s Perfect song. “I found loves for me. Oh darlings, just dive right in and follow my lead. Well, I found two girls, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew they were the someones waiting for me.”

Y/N was looking right at them as she sang, and Maggie swore her heart melted right there. Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes were full of love and those loving eyes were for Maggie and Alex. The audience didn’t know that they were down there, but Y/N had found them like they were tied by an invisible string. She smiled while she sang, and Maggie felt Alex lean against her. They fell into a trance as they listened to Y/N’s voice and Maggie was glad that they had come to the concert.

Point of View Change, Alex

Alex held onto Maggie’s hand as they followed Kara backstage. The blonde was practically jumping out of her skin as she waited for the bouncer to let them in. When he finally did, Kara used her super speed to get by him. 

“Damn it Kara,” Alex whispered. Maggie chuckled beside her and squeezed her hand.

“She’s just excited,” Maggie assured.

“That excitement is going to get her caught.”

“Pretty sure the bouncer isn’t concerned. I’m sure he’s dealt with people speeding by him before.”

“For Kara’s sake, I hope so,” Alex grumbled. She smiled at the bouncer when they passed him and entered the room behind him. Kara was busy spinning Y/N around and Alex could see that their girlfriend was getting dizzy. “Kara Danvers! Put my girlfriend down!”

Kara dropped Y/N, who thankfully landed on her feet. “Sorry! She was just so amazing on stage!”

“Thanks Kar. But I’d prefer not puking right after a concert,” Y/N chuckled. She grabbed onto the table to steady herself and Kara gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry,” Kara apologized. Alex and Maggie went to her side, giving her a big hug. Y/N sank into their embrace, resting her head against Alex’s chest. 

“Did you like the show?” Y/N asked. 

“Like it? We loved it!” Alex answered. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were in a band?” Maggie asked. Y/N shrugged and pulled away to hold onto their hands.

“I didn’t think it was important,” Y/N mumbled. Alex frowned at that. Why wouldn’t it be important? Maggie shook her head and brought Y/N’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Everything about you is important,” Maggie countered. She glanced around them before leaning in close to Y/N’s ear. “Plus, it was pretty hot seeing you up there.”

“Very hot,” Alex agreed. She heard Kara fake gag beside them, chuckling at her sister’s reaction. “How long did you know Y/N was in the band?”

“From the beginning. They’re pretty famous. One of the top up and coming bands out there. When I figured out that it was Y/N, I asked her about it and she got all shy. So, I kept it a secret from you two and promised I’d let her tell you on her terms. Said terms were a concert,” Kara explained. Y/N nodded and motioned to the band.

“This is the band! They’re pretty awesome…even if they’re annoying sometimes,” Y/N introduced. The only man in the band came over and ruffled Y/N’s hair, making her smack his hands away. “Hey!”

He bowed to Maggie and Alex with a smile. “The name’s Zack. I’m the drummer.”

The brunette came over with a smile next. “I’m Max, the lead singer.”

A blue haired girl was last, and she leaned against Max. “I’m Chloe. The second guitarist.” 

“I’m Maggie and this is Alex,” Maggie introduced. She pointed at Kara who was eyeing the food. “That’s Kara.”

Zack smirked and looked at Y/N. “Oh, are these your girlfriends?”

“Yes,” Y/N answered. 

“You two want to hear some embarrassing stories about her?” Zack asked. 

“No!” Y/N yelled.

“Yes!” Alex yelled at the same time. Max laughed and motioned for them to follow.

“We’ve got lots of stories. She was a handful when we were growing up,” Max giggled. 

“Our favorite was when she pranked the cheerleaders,” Chloe laughed. Alex looked at Y/N with a raised eyebrow. 

“You pranked the cheerleaders?” Alex questioned. Y/N blushed and scratched the back of her head.

“It was a little prank,” Y/N answered. 

“She put hair dye in a bucket and had it drop on them when they left the locker room. Dyed their hair pink for a week!” Chloe laughed. 

“I didn’t see you as a prankster,” Maggie spoke. Y/N huffed and crossed her arms.

“In my defense, they kept teasing my friends. Mocking them and messing with them every chance they got. I just wanted to get even,” Y/N grumbled. Alex smiled. Leave it to Y/N to get into trouble because she was protecting her friends. Alex kissed her cheek, making Y/N blush more. 

“I’m excited to hear what else you did in school,” Alex smiled. Y/N groaned and took a seat on the couch, pulling her girlfriends with her. She leaned against Alex’s side and pulled Maggie’s hands onto her lap. 

“You two are going to judge me so bad,” Y/N chuckled. 

“I doubt that,” Maggie assured.

“I’m more upset you didn’t tell us you were in a band,” Alex shrugged.

“You two aren’t going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope!”

“Sorry Y/N/N. Little Danvers knew before us and that’s just unfair…but don’t worry. We still love you.”

“Love you lots and lots.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you two too.”

“You three are so cute!” Kara squealed. 


	35. Who Knew You Could Fight? (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is an underground fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight violence and injury

Y/N unraveled the straps on her gloves, flexing her fingers while she did. It was always a nice feeling when she took off her gloves after a fight. Especially a fight that she had won. Tonight’s fight was easier than usually, though she wasn’t too upset. She wanted to get home to her girlfriends. Maggie and Alex would be waiting for her text to say that she was done with work before meeting her for dinner. It was exciting knowing that she would be with them soon. There was a knock on the door, making Y/N turn to see who had entered. Kate Kane walked in with a smile on her face, tossing her a water bottle.

“Talked to Jeff. He said that you could fight the reigning champion and get some extra cash,” Kate smiled, taking a seat on the bench beside her.

“Sweet. When do they want to do this?” 

“A few weeks. Give both of you a chance to ready yourselves and for me to go back to Gotham for a bit. Can’t leave the city unprotected for too long.”

“Good point,” Y/N nodded. She slid on her sweatshirt before looking at Kate. “Thank you again for coming out.”

Kate waved off her thanks. “Of course. You’re my baby cousin. Gotta make sure you don’t get your butt kicked too bad.”

Kate was Y/N’s cousin on her father’s side. They were always close, even when Kate decided to become a vigilante. Y/N wasn’t keen on her cousin going into danger the way she did, but Gotham needed a hero after Bruce disappeared. 

“I’m not that bad of a fighter.”

“No. Thanks to my training.”

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that.”

Kate chuckled and leaned against the lockers. “You text Maggie and Alex yet?”

“No. I was getting ready to,” Y/N answered. 

“Maybe I should go with you to dinner? Say hi to Maggie,” Kate teased. Y/N glared at her cousin. 

“You keep your grubby fingers off my girlfriend,” Y/N threatened. Kate held up her hands in surrender with a smile.

“Okay, okay. We broke up and what’s in the past is history,” Kate chuckled. Y/N rolled her eyes, thinking of when she had figured out she was dating Kate’s ex. It was awkward at first and she had told her that she would break it off if it was too much. Luckily, Kate wasn’t too bothered by the fact that they were dating. “One of these days, I’m going to say hi to her.”

“And when that day comes, I’ll gladly invite you to dinner. But, she doesn’t even know that you keep coming down here to help me train.”

“True. Well, I’ll let you go. Enjoy your dinner with your girls,” Kate smiled. Y/N smiled back and gave her cousin a hug.

“Thanks. Call me when they decide a date?”

“Will do. Relax until then.”

“I’ll try. Be safe out there.”

“Always am,” Kate assured. 

An Hour Later

Y/N entered their shared apartment with the take-out bags on her arms. Maggie had called, telling her that Alex had a headache and didn’t want to leave the apartment. So, Y/N had picked up food from Alex’s favorite pho place, getting her the meal she liked when she didn’t feel good. The lights were dimmed in the apartment and Maggie greeted her with a chaste kiss.

“Hey Y/N/N. How was work?” Maggie asked.

“Hi babe. Work was good. How was work for you?” Y/N asked. She handed the food to Maggie who led them to the kitchen.

“It was good,” Maggie answered. Y/N nodded and looked towards the bed, seeing that it was empty.

“Where’s Al?” Y/N asked. Alex’s hand waved at her from the couch, making Y/N chuckle. “Hi Al.”

“She moved to the couch after her headache was more bearable,” Maggie spoke. She went to the cupboards, taking out bowls for them while Y/N went to Alex. She dug into her drawstring, pulling out a Sprite for the redhead.

“Here. I got you soda,” Y/N smiled. Alex smiled up at her and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

“Thank you,” Alex thanked. 

“Of course,” Y/N smiled. Alex didn’t usually drink soda, but she craved sprite when her head hurt. The redhead moved to a sitting position, patting the spot next to her. Y/N took a seat, wrapping her arms around the woman as she did. “Work stress you out?”

“A bit. But I already had a headache before going in.”

“Why didn’t you call in sick?”

“Cuz I wasn’t sick.”

“You were just being stubborn,” Y/N sighed. Alex frowned and poked her stomach, making her flinch. She had gotten hit pretty good there in her fight. Luckily, she usually flinched when getting poked like that.

“You’re one to talk,” Alex grumbled. Y/N chuckled and kissed her head. Maggie came over with two steaming bowls, placing them down with a fake annoyance.

“Am I just serving you two tonight?” Maggie teased. 

“Yeah…but your payment later will be worth it,” Y/N teased back. Maggie chuckled at that before heading back to the kitchen. They waited for the brunette to return before huddling together on the couch to eat their food. Y/N savored the food they were eating, feeling warmth fill her entire being. She loved these moments when she could sit with her girlfriends and relax. Her body was a bit sore from the fight earlier, but that would go away with some good rest. She did however want to invite Alex and Maggie to her next match, considering it was the biggest match of her life. “I’ve got a question.”

“Shoot,” Alex said before stuffing food in her mouth. Maggie rolled her eyes and looked at Y/N with a smile.

“What’s your question?” Maggie asked.

“Would you two be willing to come see me at work?” Y/N asked. 

“I’d love to see you at work…considering you’ve never told us what you do,” Maggie answered. 

“Same. I wouldn’t mind seeing you at work,” Alex agreed. Y/N smiled and took the last spring roll. “Hey! I wanted that!”

“You snooze, you lose,” Y/N snickered. She took a bite of the spring roll before handing the rest of it to the redhead. She wanted it, but she also knew that Alex would pout if she didn’t get it. Alex eagerly took the piece, eating it in a manner that screamed she had an alien sister. “Thank you. Both of you for wanting to come.”

Maggie pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Of course, Y/N/N.”

“What do you even do?” Alex asked. Y/N chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

“I’m not telling you until you get there,” Y/N smiled. Alex gave her the signature Danvers pout.

“Please?” Alex pleaded. Y/N slid her fingers over her lips like a zipper.

“My lips are sealed,” Y/N laughed. Alex grumbled under her breath while Maggie laughed.

“You know she’s going to lose her mind, right?” Maggie giggled. 

“Oh, I do,” Y/N chuckled. A part of her wanted to tell them what she did, but she also wanted to surprise them. They didn’t know what she did or how good she was. It was important to her that they were surprised. 

A Month Later Point of View Change, Maggie

Maggie followed Alex to the location that Y/N had given them. It was an abandoned bar, which was odd. Why would they go here? What did their girlfriend do for work? 

“Huh. This is weird,” Alex stated. Maggie nodded and saw a large amount of people heading towards the back. She looked at the redhead with a frown.

“Do we go back there?”

“I guess? Where else would we go?”

“I don’t know. What if they’re here for drugs?”

“Pretty sure Y/N wouldn’t invite her cop girlfriend and her secret agent girlfriend to work if they were doing drugs.”

“Fair,” Maggie hummed. She took Alex’s hand and the two of them went to where the other people were at. Surprisingly, Maggie saw a few aliens as well. They waited in line to enter and were stopped by the bouncer.

“Can I help you ladies?” she asked.

“We were invited,” Alex answered. The bouncer frowned and crossed her arms.

“Were you?” she questioned. 

“Isabel! They’re with me!” a voice yelled. Maggie’s eyes widened at the voice. It couldn’t be. Kate punched Isabel’s shoulder, making the bouncer glare at her before moving aside. “This way.”

Maggie and Alex followed Kate in, seeing that there was a fighting ring in the middle of the large area. The ring wasn’t a normal fighting ring. This ring wasn’t elevated, it was on equal ground. It did have the signature rope barrier around it, but the concrete floor was worrisome. They continued to follow Kate until they were right in front of the ring. Maggie dropped Alex’s hand to glare at Kate. “What the hell is this Kane?”

“Calm down Sawyer. It’s an underground fight club…but we made sure it’s kind of legal.”

“Kind of legal? What part of underground fight club is legal?”

“The part where we pay for the building and make sure that we obey capacity limits. Plus we always have a doctor on call just in case something goes wrong,” Kate answered. Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking of all the ways this was still illegal. “Don’t think too hard about it. Your girl will stress herself out if she sees you like that.”

“Where is Y/N?” Alex asked. Kate glanced at her watch with a frown.

“You’ll find out in five minutes. I have to go,” Kate answered. Before Maggie could say anything, Kate was already weaving her way through the crowd. 

“Unbelievable. They’re running an underground fighting ring,” Maggie scoffed. She felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly.

“At least they’re paying for the place,” Alex reasoned. She looked around the room with a worried expression. “I’m more confused on where our girlfriend is.”

“If Kate is here, then she’s probably up to no good,” Maggie grumbled. The lights in the room dimmed before an announcer came to the center of the ring.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and all you wonderful humans and aliens! Welcome to the fight of the century! This fight is the title fight! The winner will get the gold belt and a hefty money prize!” the man spoke. The crowd cheered and the lights went to one end of the room. “The challenger tonight has her sight set on the belt. With six wins and two losses, she is sure to give our champion a run for her money. Put your hands together for, the mighty (Your wrestling name)!”

The door opened and Maggie’s eyes widened when she saw Y/N bounding down the aisle. Loud music was playing to announce her arrival, but it was almost drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes were focused on the ring in front of her as she was led to it by Kate, Mary Hamilton, and Julia Pennyworth. The woman made sure Y/N got to the ring and they waited for the announcer to announce the opponent. 

“She’s an underground fighter,” Alex gasped. 

“How the hell has she been hiding this?” Maggie questioned. The lights moved to the opposite side of the room, shining on the door there.

“And the might (Your wrestling name)’s opponent is none other than our reigning champion. The one, the only, Crimson Flame!” the announcer announced. The crowd roared in approval and a woman with brightly dyed orange hair came barreling down to the aisle. When she got to the ring, she immediately tossed her robe to. Her teammate took the robe before moving aside and Maggie saw Y/N gently hand her robe to Kate. The woman whispered something to Y/N, who nodded before turning her attention to the Crimson Flame. The orange haired woman was bouncing on her feet and Maggie felt Alex take her hand.

“She’s a lot bigger than Y/N,” Alex whispered. Maggie nodded, taking in the Crimson Flame’s stature. She stood a solid foot taller than Y/N and her muscles were almost the size of Y/N’s head. Her eyes wandered to Y/N, taking in her leaner body. She knew Y/N had muscle. Hell, their girlfriend could lift just as much if not more than her or Alex. But this woman she was supposed to be fighting was huge. The announcer walked away from the ring and the referee took his place. 

“Fighters, step forward!” the referee commanded. They stepped forward and the referee looked at each of them before speaking again. “You know the rules. No dirty fighting. I see either of you bite or cheap shot, then you’ll get a foul. Tap gloves.”

Y/N tapped her gloves against the Crimson Flame’s before the referee nodded. “To your corners.” 

Maggie sought out Kate’s gaze, meeting her brown eyes with her own. Her ex gave her a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to the ring. The referee took a step back before speaking again.

“Ready? Fight!” 

The Crimson Flame shot forward like a rocket, clearing the distance between her and Y/N in quick strides. Y/N barely got her hands up in time to block the first hit. She weaved and dodged the next few punches, even blocking a kick that was meant for her stomach. Maggie noticed the way Y/N was analyzing each of the Crimson Flame’s moves. Waiting for an opening that would inevitably come. Y/N’s eyes widened when the woman’s movement changed, landing a solid left hook to Y/N’s jaw. That left her unable to block the kick to her side. 

“She switched what dominate hand she was using,” Maggie observed. Alex’s grip tightened.

“That had to cause damage,” Alex murmured. Y/N regained her footing and defense, blocking the next few attacks. She dodged and blocked for the next few minutes before Maggie saw a change in Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. Y/N surged forward, landing a quick jab to the Crimson Flame’s shoulder. The woman cursed and Y/N ducked the next punch to land another quick succession of shots to her exposed abdomen. That made the Crimson Flame angry. The woman’s coming attacks were sloppier and Y/N took full advantage of that. “She’s getting frustrated.”

“She’s getting sloppy,” Maggie added. The Crimson Flame rushed forward, tackling Y/N around the waist, taking her straight to the ground. The referee was immediately on them, pulling the larger woman away. 

“Foul! No holds!” he yelled. He shoved the Crimson Flame away and Y/N lied there for an extra amount of time. Her head had hit the ground hard. 

“Concussion?” Maggie asked. 

“Likely. At least a small one,” Alex answered with a grimace. Maggie nodded and Y/N rolled to her feet, telling the ref that she was okay. He moved away and Y/N slid back into dodging and blocking. When she did strike, each of her hits landed perfectly. Maggie saw the exact moment her opponent snapped. She rushed forward again, but this time, Y/N was ready. She used her opponent’s momentum to propel herself right over the Crimson Flame’s shoulder. She landed solidly on the ground behind the confused woman and waited for her to turn before kicking her in the stomach. 

“Was that?” Maggie asked.

“That was the move Kara used on me in training!” Alex exclaimed. So Y/N had been watching more attentively than they thought. Y/N’s surprise dodge made the rest of the Crimson Flame second guess her attacks. That made it easier for Y/N. She landed more hits, making the woman stagger. When Y/N struck next, she landed a solid uppercut to the Crimson Flame’s chin. The woman staggered backwards before falling to the ground. Y/N didn’t advance, letting the ref check on the downed woman. He stood and held out his hand to Y/N. The crowd roared and Maggie and Alex cheered alongside them. The medic came over to check on the unconscious fighter while Y/N stood by, making sure she was alright. Only when the medic nodded at her did she fully relax. The announcer came over while the ref held up one of Y/N’s hands.

“The winner and new champion! The (your fighter name)!” the announcer yelled. Y/N met Maggie’s and Alex’s gazes, giving them a blinding smile. While the crowd continued to cheer, Julia Pennyworth weaved through them.

“Hey there. Y/N wanted me to grab you two after the match. She’ll be up there taking some pictures for a bit so that gives us some time to get you gals to her room,” Julia spoke. 

“How long will she be? I’d like to look at those injuries she got,” Alex asked. 

“That’s right. Y/N said one of you was a doctor,” Julia chuckled. She motioned for them to follow, leading them through the crowd. “Mary is an amazing medic. You don’t need to worry so much.”

“We’re her girlfriends. We have to worry,” Alex countered. 

“Especially since we didn’t even know she was an underground fighter,” Maggie added. Julia merely shrugged and continued walking. They followed the blonde through the crowd and through the door that Y/N had entered through. It only took them a few more moments before they entered another room, where they saw sofas and a nice little kitchen. 

“I have to go get your girlfriend. Make yourselves at home,” Julia stated before closing the door behind them. Maggie went to one of the sofas and pulled Alex down with her to take a seat. 

“Are you surprised?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Very. I didn’t know she would be into something so dangerous,” Maggie answered. She was truly surprised. She never saw Y/N as someone who would willingly fight someone. She always thought that she’d fight only if she had to. Granted, now it made sense why it was so hard to wrestle Y/N when they were trying to have fun. “I’m more surprised that she didn’t tell us.”

“Maybe she was worried we’d be disappointed in her?” Alex pondered. 

“I’d never be disappointed in her.”

“Neither would I.”

The door opened and Y/N walked in with Kate and Mary. Julia saluted to them before closing the door, possibly standing guard. Alex moved first, going straight to Y/N and cupping her face. She moved her head around, looking at the bruising that was appearing. 

“How bad does it hurt?” Alex asked. Y/N chuckled and gently moved Alex’s hands away before bringing her knuckles to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss to them, smiling while she did.

“It’s not that bad. Promise,” Y/N assured. Maggie got up and went to their sides, reaching behind her. She felt along the back of her head, seeing the Y/H/C haired woman flinch. 

“Uh huh. How’s the back of your head?” Maggie asked. Y/N blushed at that and Maggie shook her head before pressing a soft kiss to Y/N’s cheek. “Don’t hide your pain.”

“Sorry,” Y/N apologized.

“Hi! I’m Mary, her medic,” Mary introduced. Alex turned to talk to the woman while Maggie decided to speak with Kate. She put her hands on her hips.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Maggie glared. Kate held up her hands.

“Hey! She was in underground fighting long before you all started dating,” Kate defended. Y/N put a hand on Maggie’s shoulder, making her meet her gaze. 

“Kate’s right. I was fighting long before we started dating. She always trained me and made sure that I was safe while doing it,” Y/N added. Maggie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You just had to pick a job that could either land you in jail or break your bones,” Maggie grumbled. 

“We aren’t completely illegal,” Y/N argued. 

“Underground fighting is illegal, even if you’re paying for the building,” Maggie countered. Y/N dropped her gaze and Maggie saw the defeat in her posture. 

“This is why I didn’t tell either of you,” Y/N sadly grumbled. Maggie mentally slapped herself. She was being a cop more than a girlfriend right now. Yes, it was illegal. But it could be worse. Y/N could be a drug dealer or a trafficker of some sort. Plus, in Gotham it wasn’t illegal, so Y/N hadn’t had to hide it there. Maggie gently cupped Y/N’s cheeks, being mindful not to hurt the bruised part. Y/E/C eyes looked into her own, full of worry.

“Hey. While I’m not keen on the idea of you doing something illegal, I wish you would’ve told us.”

“But…you would’ve been mad.”

“I would’ve been mad…but honestly? You could be a drug dealer or a serial killer. This is probably one of the more…how should I put it…less illegal thing you could do. Plus, you were allowed to fight in Gotham without having to worry about being found. I can see why you’d want to continue fighting here.”

“Oh.”

Alex came back and wrapped her arms around Y/N’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Or, you could be a fugitive from Argo. That would be worse.”

Y/N smirked. “Really? I thought you liked seeing me in handcuffs?”

Alex’s face went beet red, making Maggie laugh. “She got you there Al.”

Alex pouted and Y/N pulled Maggie closer to press a kiss to her lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it conveyed enough emotion. She pulled away so Y/N could press a kiss to Alex’s lips before wrapping her arms around the two of them. Y/N rested her head on her shoulder with a sigh. 

“Thank you for coming to my fight,” Y/N thanked. 

“Congratulations on winning the title. Does that mean we get to take the belt home?” Alex asked. 

“I’m sending it with Kate. Figured Maggie wouldn’t want a reminder of the illegal activity I partake in,” Y/N chuckled. 

“Did they at least get pictures of you?” Maggie asked. 

“Lots! And a small bit of money.”

“How much is a small bit?”

“Umm 50,000 dollars?”

“That’s a small bit?!” Alex gawked. 

“I only get paid when I win! Plus, I don’t get insurance through work. I have to pay for that and it’s hard to explain to them what I do for a living,” Y/N countered. 

“We really need to get you on one of our insurances,” Maggie grumbled. 

“That’s not important. What’s important is that I was wanting to win this fight to take us on vacation,” Y/N spoke. 

“Vacation sounds nice,” Alex smiled. Maggie nodded and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s head, then Alex’s.

“Where you thinking?” Maggie asked.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure. I only care that we go together,” Y/N answered.

“Anywhere with you two is a dream come true,” Maggie smiled.

“Let’s go to Disneyland!” Alex exclaimed. 

“Really Danvers?”

“Sometimes I wonder who’s the younger Danvers sister.”

“You two are just jealous I thought of a place and you two didn’t.”

“Uh huh, that’s what it is,” Maggie chuckled. She felt Y/N laugh against her shoulder and she smiled brighter. It didn’t matter where they went. But something told Maggie that Y/N would cave and take them to Disneyland like Alex wanted.


	36. A Well-Earned Vacation (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a mage and she's stressed out. So Sanvers are there to help her relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, some language, little bit of angst, and not a stereotypical magician story

Y/N stumbled through the apartment door, kicking the side table they had by the entrance. She cursed silently and put her keys in the dish there before looking down at her dirty clothing. Training today had gone poorly. She wasn’t the best magician in her unit and that was showing. She could work as hard as she wanted, but she’d never be naturally talented like the other magi. She wouldn’t be able to cast a spell without an incantation or without using her hands. She frowned when the dirt and grime disappeared from her clothing.

“Rough day?” Alex asked. She looked up, seeing the redhead pocketing her wand. Alex was more traditional. She liked to use a wand when she was clearly capable of not using one. 

“Training was…absolute hell. I can’t master that reflection spell,” Y/N grumbled. That was the last spell she needed to obtain a promotion in her unit. Then she would have a chance on working with Alex in the Head Magi Division. Alex smiled and came to her side. 

“You’ve got it,” Alex assured. She gave Y/N a loving kiss and the woman sank into the feeling. Kissing Alex always brought this warmth to her chest. A feeling on content. Alex pulled away with a smile. “Do you want to take a bath? Maggie should be home any minute.”

“A bath would be great,” Y/N smiled back. Alex pulled her to the bathroom, talking about how her day at work went. Apparently, she had been sent home early after she had gotten hit hard by a chimera. Luckily, the medical unit was top notch and healed her quickly. But she had to stay home for a few days. Alex filled the tub, not bothering to use warm water. 

“Okay. Let’s practice. See if you can warm the water,” Alex smiled. Y/N nodded and placed her hand in the cold water. She murmured the spell, feeling the water warm. “Good. Now. See if you remember that enchantment, I taught you to keep it warm.”

“Stay warm for hours until I dump thee,” Y/N murmured. There was a light flash and Y/N looked at Alex who was smiling brightly.

“Perfect! See? I told you you’d get it!” Alex beamed. Y/N blushed and shed her clothing before slipping into the warm water. A sigh left her lips as she rested her head her head against the edge of the tub. 

“This feels nice,” Y/N sighed. Alex nodded and waved her wand, dimming the lights and lighting some of the candles they had. The smell of lavender filled her senses and she knew Alex had conjured the smell.

“You just relax. I’d say I was going to cook dinner, but we both know that Maggie would kill me if I tried.”

“For a top magician, you sure do like to cause fires.”

“In my defense, magic school didn’t teach me how to cook,” Alex chuckled. Y/N laughed and stretched her fingers in the water, feeling the tension leave her shoulders. 

“You think Maggie had a good day at work?” Y/N asked. 

“I did,” Maggie answered. Y/N turned her head, seeing the brunette standing at the door with her hip leaning against the doorframe. 

“Hi Mags,” Y/N greeted.

“Hi babe,” Alex smiled. Maggie smiled back and walked over to them before taking a seat beside Alex. 

“How’re my girlfriends?” Maggie asked. 

“I got into a fight with a chimera,” Alex answered. 

“So I heard. J’onn called me to tell me that you’re banned from work for the next week.”

“What?! He initially said a few days!”

“He told me a week.”

Alex groaned and leaned her head against the edge of the tub. Y/N chuckled before reaching out, pushing a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear.

“We aren’t that lame hanging out with…are we?” Y/N asked. Alex kissed her palm with a smile.

“I love hanging out with you two…but I can’t believe J’onn is making me stay home for a week,” Alex answered. 

“I think we should go to that cabin Lena has. I’m sure she’d let us borrow it for the week,” Maggie suggested. Y/N frowned at that. She couldn’t miss work. She needed to master that spell and get a promotion. 

“I can’t miss work,” Y/N countered.

“I know for a fact that J’onn could get you a time off. Plus, you’ve never used your sick days, so you’ve got more than a week’s worth of time off,” Alex argued. 

“But—”

“Y/N/N, I think you deserve a week off,” Maggie interrupted. Y/N dropped her gaze, staring at the water. She wanted a day off. She really did. But she also wanted to train and start working with Alex. Maggie sighed and got to her feet. “I suppose we could help you train while we were at the cabin.”

Y/N perked at that. “Really?”

“So long as you take three days off, then yes,” Maggie answered. 

“Three and a half days at least,” Alex added. Maggie nodded and tilted her head at Y/N.

“How’s that sound?” Maggie asked. 

“If you two promise to help me train, then I guess I can’t argue,” Y/N smiled. Maggie gave her a dimpled smile back. 

“Seems like we have a plan then! Al, can you please get clothes for us? I’ll prepare a small dinner and then get a portal ready,” Maggie beamed. 

Y/N frowned. “What about me?”

Maggie smiled from the doorway. “You just relax.”

Y/N crossed her arms with a grumble. She wasn’t a child. She could help her girlfriends if they let her. Alex chuckled at her before giving her a kiss on the head. 

“We know you want to help, but you should relax a bit too.”

“But you two should get to relax as well.”

“And we will, after we get to the cabin.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“You’re a pain. You know that?” Alex chuckled. Y/N smiled back and watched Alex leave the bathroom. She sighed before sinking deeper into the water. A vacation would be nice. Even if she was worried about work. Hopefully she could relax. 

An Hour Later

Y/N watched Maggie weave a portal in awe. The brunette was skilled at not utilizing a wand, focusing her magic through the runes that appeared at her fingertips. Her magic was always a calming blue while Alex’s was a fiery red. Y/N’s was Y/F/C and she loved watching her magic when she casted spells. 

“And…done! Okay! We have everything we need?” Maggie asked. She put her hands down and Y/N stared at the portal. It was like looking into a picture. The cabin and the woods around it shimmered in the blue portal. 

“I’ve got clothes for the next week…though we could always use your portal to come back if we forgot something,” Alex answered. Y/N nodded and held up her duffel bag.

“I’ve got the snacks!” Y/N beamed. Maggie stood to the side with a smile.

“Then let’s get going!” Maggie beamed. Alex grabbed onto Y/N’s hand, pulling them through the portal. It wasn’t something crazy when they went through the portal. It was instant and the only feeling was when they appeared on the other side of the portal. It was cooler here and the smell of the forest almost overwhelmed Y/N’s senses. The noise is what Y/N focused on. The lack of the city and the stillness of the forest. She took in a deep breath, feeling herself almost instantly relax. Maggie came through the portal last and closed it with a swipe of her hand. 

“Where’s the key?” Alex asked. Y/N dug into her pocket and tossed it to the redhead before the woman ran to the door. Maggie came to her side, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“Do you want to stargaze after we put the bags in? We can even find some marshmallows and make some smores,” Maggie asked. Y/N hummed and bumped her head against Maggie’s.

“I like the sound of that,” Y/N answered. She felt Maggie kiss the side of her head before gently taking her hand. Now that they were here, Y/N wasn’t as worried about relaxing. With it being nighttime already, she knew they would be falling asleep soon and that they could roast some marshmallows as well. Her mouth watered at the thought of smores and she was eager to get settled so they could enjoy the tasty treat.

Point of View Change, Alex

Alex sadly watched Y/N throw rocks into the pond, moonlight reflecting off its surface. Their night had started off good. Y/N had been laughing and smiling up a storm. She even ate way more smores than she usually did. Then, she just shut down. It had to have been because of them. Alex had tossed a marshmallow at Maggie and the brunette had instinctively reflected it with the very reflection spell that Y/N had been struggling to master. The marshmallow had bounced right off the shield and Alex saw the frustration that came to Y/N’s face. Instead of voicing anything, their girlfriend had walked away. Something that she did when she wasn’t sure how she wanted to handle her emotions. 

“We made her upset,” Maggie murmured. Alex nodded and rested her chin on her knees that she had pulled close to her chest. 

“I shouldn’t have thrown the marshmallow at you.”

“Are you kidding? I should’ve just dodged it rather than using magic.”

“Either way, she’s still upset.”

“I think she’s more frustrated than anything,” Maggie sighed. Alex looked at the brunette, seeing the concentration on her face.

“What’re you thinking?” Alex asked. 

“Let’s do the spell that she likes,” Maggie answered. She looked at Alex with warm brown eyes, making Alex smile. The spell they used always made Y/N smile. 

“Okay,” Alex grinned. She pulled out her wand while Maggie held up her hands. The two of them easily cast the spell and Alex watched as their magic swirled towards Y/N. The Y/H/C haired woman stopped throwing rocks when she noticed their magic and took a seat on the ground. Two transparent animals appeared, twinkling like the stars above. A tiger for Alex and an antelope for Maggie. The tiger playfully swiped at the antelope making it jump before rearing back. It then stomped its hooves before looking down at Y/N. The woman lifted her hands and Alex saw her weave the spell, smiling when a Y/F/A appeared. The antelope and the tiger danced around the Y/F/A, urging it to play. Alex could hear Y/N’s laughter when her animal chased after theirs, filling her heart with warmth. The dancing and playfulness of their animals always brought a smile to Y/N’s face. Maggie rose from her spot beside Alex and beckoned her to follow. The two of them went to Y/N’s side, taking a seat beside her. They sat in silence while they watched their animals play and Alex could tell that Y/N’s mood was lighter.

“I love it, but hate it when you two do this spell. It makes me forget why I was upset but it also makes me feel safe. Makes me feel loved,” Y/N stated. Alex smiled and rested her head on Y/N’s shoulder. 

“We know you like it more than you hate it,” Alex hummed. 

“I do. I love how it makes me feel,” Y/N affirmed.

“And we love that it helps relax you and brings you a sense of peace,” Maggie smiled. She pressed a kiss to Y/N’s head before grabbing her hand. Y/N took Alex’s hand in her won and the redhead felt her squeeze lightly. 

“I’m sorry I got upset. It’s just…it’s been so stressful trying to figure out how to cast that spell,” Y/N apologized. 

“You don’t have to apologize. We understand how stressed you’ve been. I shouldn’t have used the spell like that,” Maggie argued. 

“And I shouldn’t have thrown the marshmallow,” Alex added. Y/N chuckled and brought their hands to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to their knuckles. 

“Why do we always apologize to each other?” Y/N giggled. Alex smiled and used her free hand to cup Y/N’s cheek.

“It’s because we love each other and that we don’t want to upset one another,” Alex answered. She gently pulled Y/N in for a kiss, feeling the softness of her lips against her own. Y/N hummed against her and pulled away with a smile. 

“I guess that’s a good reason,” Y/N smiled. Maggie pulled her closer next.

“Mostly because we love you though,” Maggie smiled. She gave Y/N her own deep kiss and Alex could see their girlfriend melt into the affection. Movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she stifled a giggle. Her tiger had pinned Y/N’s animal and was nuzzling its face against hers while the antelope lied beside them. Maggie pulled away and nipped at Y/N’s chin. “I vote, we go to bed. I’m sure Alex and I can make you relax more.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow. “Really now?”

“I second that. We can help you relax and show you how much we love you,” Alex husked. She kissed behind Y/N’s ear, making the woman shiver. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to relaxing a bit more,” Y/N murmured. Maggie smirked and got to her feet before picking Y/N up, much to their girlfriend’s protesting. “Hey!”

“Relax remember? I’m going to take you to the room and all you have to do is relax,” Maggie smirked. Y/N blushed and Alex chuckled. This was going to be a long night. 

Three Days Later, Maggie’s Point of View

“Conjure the spell on your fingertips before releasing it. You have to focus on one point, not several points,” Maggie instructed. Y/N nodded and weaved her fingers around, trying her best to conjure the reflection spell. She was better at it than she thought. The spell was right there, but she needed just a small push. What that push was, Maggie wasn’t sure. The shield shimmered in front of Y/N before she dropped her hands in frustration.

“I can’t do it!” Y/N exclaimed. Maggie shook her head and cupped her cheek.

“You can do it,” Maggie assured. Y/N frowned but leaned into her touch. Maggie was certain it was a lack of confidence that was stopping Y/N from mastering the spell. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. We just need to figure out some way to make you do it.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t kno—”

Maggie was interrupted when she saw a fireball careening towards them. Before she could conjure her own shield, another one appeared and reflected the fireball into the sky. She stared in shock at the Y/F/C shield and looked at an equally shocked Y/N. The woman dropped her hands and the shield disappeared. 

“I-I did it?!” Y/N gasped. Maggie smiled despite the fact that a fireball had been thrown at them. She wrapped her arms around Y/N, twirling them in a circle.

“You did it! See? I told you you’d get it!” Maggie beamed. Y/N giggled, and Maggie placed her on the ground before frowning. “Though, I don’t know where that fireball came from.”

“Ha! I knew that’d work!” Alex triumphantly yelled. Maggie face palmed. Of course, it was Alex. 

“You threw a fireball at us!” Y/N yelled back. 

“But you mastered the spell! I knew you could do it, you just needed the right incentive!” Alex argued. Maggie stomped to the redhead, seeing the uncertainty in her brown eyes. She snatched Alex’s wand from her hand before snapping it in two. “Why?!”

“Because you do irrational things! You are banned from magic for the rest of the vacation!” Maggie chastised. She dropped the broken wand onto Alex’s open palms, seeing the pout on the redhead’s face. 

“That’s the third wand you’ve broken,” Alex pouted. 

“You don’t even need the wand, so I don’t know why you insist on using it.”

“It’s all about the image! There’s nothing scarier and badass than a wizard with a wand!”

“There’s nothing scarier than our girlfriend hurling fireballs at us!”

Alex continued to pout and ran past Maggie, heading for Y/N. “Y/N/N? You think I’m a badass with my wand…right?”

“Of course,” Y/N assured. Alex peppered her face with kissed while Maggie rolled her eyes. Y/N would say anything to make Alex happy. “Though, I agree with Maggie. You do make some irrational decisions.”

Alex held a hand to her chest. “You two wound me!”

“Not as bad as you wounded us when you tried to blow up a spider in the apartment that last time I broke your wand,” Maggie grumbled. Alex turned to her and stuck her tongue out, making her shake her head. “I’ll buy you a new wand when vacation is over. Until then, no magic for you.”

“I want the new dragon bone wand,” Alex stated. 

“Hell no. I can’t break that one,” Maggie argued.

“Exactly!” Alex exclaimed. Y/N giggled at that and Maggie looked at their girlfriend. Her Y/E/C eyes sparkled with mirth and there was a lightness to her posture as she giggled. 

“You two are so extra sometimes,” Y/N giggled. Alex grinned at Maggie and the brunette nodded. They stepped closer to Y/N, making her giggling stop.

“Extra huh?” Maggie asked. 

“I’ll show you how extra we can be!” Alex yelled. She ran at Y/N making her run away. They chased Y/N around, cornering her before Alex carried Y/N on her shoulder. Their girlfriend laughed and playfully hit her fists against the redhead’s back as she was carried to the pond. 

“Alexandra Danvers! Don’t you dare!” Y/N hollered. 

“What? I can’t hear you. Speak up!” Alex laughed. Maggie discretely used a spell to protect her girlfriends from any contamination in the pond before the redhead ran into the water with Y/N. Y/N screamed at how cold the water was and Alex’s laughter almost drowned out her protests. 

“It’s cold!” Y/N exclaimed. She splashed Alex, causing them to have a splash battle in the pond. Maggie affectionately rolled her eyes before using the same spell on herself. She ran into the pond, helping Y/N splash Alex. Their laughter echoed through the forest and Maggie let her gaze fall on Y/N. Their girlfriend looked stress free. Like the last few months hadn’t happened. It helped that she figured out how to cast the reflection spell and that they were away from work. Maggie knew that they would have to return to the city in a few days but for now, they would enjoy their time together here. Here where there were no worries. Here where they could bask in each other’s presence without the worry of being pulled into the hassles of real life. This was a well-earned vacation, and they were going to enjoy every minute of it. 


	37. You Like Me? Wait, You Both Like Me?! Pt. 2 (Lena Luthor x Alex Danvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is still oblivious to flirting and Lena and Alex try to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was requested that there was a part two to this and I am happy to oblige! One request in particular was for reader to still be unaware when someone was flirting with her and Lena and Alex getting all jealous 
> 
> Warnings: Some language, Jealousy

Lena sipped at her coffee, listening to Y/N as she spoke. They had some time before Lena’s first meeting and the two of them enjoyed the time they could spend together. Y/N was talking about some video game that Winn had gotten her hooked on and Lena honestly had no idea what she was talking about. The only thing she knew was that it made Y/N happy. 

“Alex is coming to lunch today…right? She missed yesterday because of work,” Y/N asked. Lena shook her head, realizing that Y/N had drastically changed subjects.

“Pardon?”

“Is Alex coming to lunch today?” 

“She should be. Unless she gets caught up at work again.”

“I hope she makes it,” Y/N pouted. Lena chuckled and gently placed a kiss to Y/N’s cheek, leaving a light outline of her lipstick. 

“Oops, sorry Y/N/N,” Lena apologized. 

“For what?” Y/N questioned. Lena shook her head and wiped the lipstick away. Y/N still looked confused, making Lena laugh.

“Never mind,” Lena chuckled. Y/N smiled and looked at her watch.

“You’re eight o’clock should be here. I’ll go out and bring them in.”

“Thank you.”

Lena watched Y/N leave before placing her mug on her desk. This meeting should be easy. Maybe an hour max. Y/N returned, leading in a gentleman who was definitely eyeballing her. Lena resisted the urge of frowning, trying to keep herself professional.

“Mr. Curtis, a pleasure to meet you,” Lena greeted. Curtis looked away from Y/N and walked to the desk. He held out his hand and Lena shook it. 

“Ms. Luthor, thank you for having me,” Curtis thanked. Y/N walked over with a water bottle, holding it out to the man. 

“Would you like a water before we start?” Y/N asked. Curtis smiled and took the water from her, but not before touching her hand, which was unnecessary. 

“Thank you dear,” Curtis thanked. Y/N smiled and took a seat on the chair beside him. Lena wished she had moved that chair. He wouldn’t be able to touch her, but it still made Lena uneasy. 

“Mr. Curtis let’s discuss the terms of your partnership,” Lena stated. She wanted to divert his attention from Y/N. Curtis turned his attention back to her and the two of them spoke about his terms of partnering with L-Corp. His terms were a bit outlandish, but Lena wasn’t going to interrupt him. She wanted to hear everything he had to say before speaking. It wouldn’t do her any good interrupting him. She could see Y/N through her peripheral, noting that she was typing away furiously on her tablet. Y/N had started taking notes for her after she had insisted that it would help in her decision making. So far, she hadn’t been wrong. When Curtis finished speaking, Lena was relieved. He had a lot of demands. “Some of your terms are a bit…ludicrous. I can agree with several of them, but I would like to state my own terms.”

“Oh? And which ones are ludicrous?”

“For starters, you want seventy-five percent of the profit. I am willing to do fifty-fifty and nothing more, nothing less.”

“I lose more that way!”

“It’s about equality. We both lose a bit, not just you.”

Curtis sighed and looked at Y/N. “What do you think?”

“Whatever Ms. Luthor decides, I’ll agree with,” Y/N answered. Lena resisted the urge to smile. She was grateful that Y/N was agreeing with her here. 

“Really? I’m sure a pretty girl like yourself can make your own decisions,” Curtis teased. Lena didn’t stop her glare this time. He wasn’t looking at her and she glared daggers at his head. 

“I am making my own decision. I do agree with Ms. Luthor. She’s right about the amount of profit you want. It makes more sense for it to be fifty-fifty because in the end, you share the benefits and the disadvantages,” Y/N explained. Curtis nodded and his eyes trailed down. Y/N didn’t notice but Lena did. 

“Mr. Curtis, I’ll look over the notes from this meeting and get back to you on my decision,” Lena spoke. Curtis grunted and got to his feet.

“Thank you for your time,” Curtis thanked. Y/N got to her feet as well, holding the tablet to her chest. 

“I’ll walk you out sir,” Y/N smiled. 

“Thank you dear,” Curtis thanked. Lena let them get to the door before getting up and following. She had to be professional, but she also had to be a good girlfriend. She didn’t trust him. She stopped at the door, peeking through the crack and watching what they were doing. Curtis was walking slowly beside Y/N and the woman was slowing to accommodate his speed. “So…how long have you been working here?”

“Four months,” Y/N answered.

“You must be really good at what you do to get a job with Lena Luthor.”

“I’m decent at my job. I try my best.”

“No need to be modest. I think you must be pretty amazing to work here.”

“Well, thank you for the compliment.”

Y/N walked him to the elevator and he stopped to look at her. Lena readied herself to intervene, just in case he got handsy again. He merely stared at her figure while Y/N pressed the button on the elevator. 

“Would you like to get lunch?” Curtis asked.

“To discuss your terms more? I think Ms. Luthor would like alone time to think over her decision.”

“Not with Ms. Luthor. With you.”

“Me? I can’t convince Ms. Luthor to change her mind. So there’s no need for you to discuss your terms more with me.”

Lena chuckled. Oh Y/N. She opened her door, making Curtis jump. “Ms. Y/L/N. Could you please come here? I need to discuss the plan for the next meeting.”

“Of course Ms. Luthor!”

“Mr. Curtis, we will speak tomorrow when I have a decision.”

“Um, of course Ms. Luthor,” Curtis stated. Lena watched with a satisfied smirk as the elevator doors closed and she beckoned Y/N to come to her. Y/N trotted over with confusion on her face. 

“What about the next meeting do we need to discuss?” Y/N asked. Lena gently pulled her into her office before capturing her lips with her own. Y/N squeaked at the action, making Lena smile. They had shared their first kiss a month into their relationship and Y/N still reacted this way when Lena or Alex kissed her. She loved the reaction. She pressed Y/N against the door, letting her hands fall to the Y/H/C haired woman’s hips. When she pulled away, she chuckled at the lipstick that she had left on Y/N’s lips. She wiped it away, seeing the confusion but love in her Y/E/C eyes. “What was that for?”

“Y/N/N, did you not know what Curtis was doing?” Lena asked. 

“No. What was he doing?” Y/N asked. Lena amusedly shook her head and lifted one of her hands to cup her cheek.

“He was flirting with you,” Lena answered. She watched the gears turn in Y/N’s head before her Y/E/C eyes widened. 

“Oh!” Y/N exclaimed. Lena laughed and ran her thumb along Y/N’s cheek.

“We really need to work on you figuring out when someone is flirting with you,” Lena chuckled. Y/N pouted and crossed her arms. 

“I’ve never been flirted with before you two. So how am I supposed to know when someone is flirting with me?”

“Y/N/N, I’m pretty sure you’ve been flirted with before. You just didn’t know it was happening,” Lena argued. Y/N pouted more, and Lena kissed her cheek. She knew Y/N hated being teased about her cluelessness when it came to flirting, but it was hard not to tease her. They really needed to help her figure out when someone was flirting. 

Point of View Change, Alex

Alex laughed at the joke Nate told her, finding herself pleasantly surprised that she enjoyed it. The Legends had decided on stopping by and spending time on Earth-38 while they were relaxing from solving their time anomalies. Luckily, they seemed close to figuring it out. Lena was busy talking to Ray while Y/N was talking to Mick. The bald man didn’t seem too excited to be talking to her, but he was doing a decent job at entertaining her. The redhead did keep her eyes on Sara Lance. The time captain would definitely flirt with Y/N. She flirted with every girl she met, and no one knew they were dating. Or that Y/N was dating both Alex and Lena. She glanced over at Lena, seeing that the CEO was also watching Y/N. Well then, they had two pairs of eyes on the oblivious woman. 

Y/N moved away from Mick to grab another water and Sara followed her. Here we go. Alex was ready to follow when Lena came to her side. The green eyed woman smiled at her and patted her arm.

“Let’s see if she figures it out,” Lena smiled. Alex sighed and took a sip of her drink. 

“She’s not going to,” Alex argued. 

“She might surprise us.”

“Doubt it.”

Y/N bumped into the table and several of the plastic cups fell to the ground. “Gosh darn it!”

She kneeled down to pick up the cups and Sara followed suit. The blonde helped her clean with an amused smile on her face. “Have too much to drink?”

“No, no! I don’t really drink. At least not when I’m not home,” Y/N answered. She got to her feet and placed the cups on the table, Sara doing the same. The blonde leaned her hip against the table, respectively keeping her eyes on Y/N’s face.

“So, real question here. What’s a pretty girl like you doing here with my rowdy crew?” Sara asked. 

“Oh! You’re Captain Lance! Zari was telling me that you were the leader!” Y/N noted. Sara’s smile broadened. 

“That I am…but I wouldn’t say I’m the captain. I like to think I’m the mom of a rowdy family,” Sara argued. Y/N nodded and got her water. 

“A family is better than a crew.”

“It sure is…though, it does get lonely being the mom by myself.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sure you could have one of the others help you.”

“How bout you? Would you like to help me keep them in their place?”

“I wouldn’t be a good co-captain. No one would listen to me” Y/N giggled. Alex sighed and looked at Lena.

“You think she knows Sara is flirting?” Alex asked. 

Lena shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? Something tells me that the way Y/N is feeling Sara’s bicep that she doesn’t have a clue.”

“She’s what?!” Alex gaped. She whipped her head around, seeing that Y/N was indeed feeling Sara’s bicep. Okay, too far Sara Lance. She handed Lena her drink before stomping over, being mindful to not startle Y/N too much. “Hey Y/N/N, what are you doing?”

Y/N moved her hand from Sara’s bicep and put the same hand on Alex’s bicep. She hummed and smiled up at the redhead. “Yup! I was right! Your bicep is definitely bigger than Captain Lance’s!”

“Is that what you were doing?” Alex asked. Y/N nodded before resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Captain Lance told me her biceps were bigger than yours and I doubted that. So I decided to prove her wrong,” Y/N answered. Alex smiled and placed a kiss to her head. Y/N might be clueless when someone was flirting with her, but she would always find a way to make sure her girlfriends were the best. She looked at Sara, seeing the knowing and apologetic smile on her face.

“Sorry Alex. I didn’t realize she was your girlfriend,” Sara apologized. 

“She’s OUR girlfriend and apology accepted,” Lena spoke. The CEO appeared on Alex’s other side, leaning closer to the agent. 

“I didn’t know you had two lovely girlfriends,” Sara complimented. Alex blushed, making Y/N giggle. 

“Well, you aren’t so bad yourself,” Lena chuckled. Alex glared at the CEO while Y/N pulled on her arm.

“You said we’d go home early so we could watch the Masked Singer! We gotta go now, or we won’t make it!” Y/N exclaimed. 

“Okay, okay. We can go,” Alex stated. 

“Never thought I’d see Alex Danvers domesticated.”

“Making fun of me Sara?”

“Not at all. Domesticity looks good on you. You look happy.”

Alex looked at Y/N, then at Lena with a smile before looking back at Sara. “I am happy…even if one of my girlfriends doesn’t know when someone is flirting with her.”

“Again, I’m sorry I flirted with her. I wouldn’t have if I’d known she was in a relationship or if she’d asked me to stop.”

“I know. It’s alright. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. We can all go to lunch before you go gallivanting again.”

“Sure thing!” Sara exclaimed. Alex led her girlfriends towards the exit of the Waverider. While she walked, she felt Y/N tighten her grip on her hand.

“I’m sorry I can’t figure out when someone is flirting with me,” Y/N mumbled. Alex stopped walking, pulling the three of them to a stop. She looked down at the Y/H/C haired woman.

“Don’t apologize for that. You can’t help that you aren’t able to figure it out,” Alex chastised. Y/N frowned and dropped her gaze.

“Then why does it feel like you two get mad at me?” Y/N asked. Lena moved to stand in front of Y/N before framing her face with her hands. 

“Y/N/N, we aren’t mad at you when people flirt with you,” Lena assured. Y/N frowned, and Alex gently squeezed her hand.

“We get mad because people won’t leave you alone when you don’t know what they are doing,” Alex added. 

“We just want you to not have to go through that constantly. That’s why we keep trying to help you figure it out,” Lena added. Y/N looked up at them with a relieved look in her Y/E/C eyes.

“So, you two aren’t mad at me?” Y/N asked. 

“Never,” Alex and Lena swore. Alex pulled them together, smooshing them in a tight hug. She felt bad that Y/N thought they were mad at her this entire time. They had been working so hard at trying to help her figure this whole flirting thing out and they made it seem like they were mad at Y/N. If they continued this, they would have to be mindful of Y/N’s feelings. 

Point of View Change, Y/N

Y/N listened to Kara as the blonde animatedly spoke about how amazing the food was. Lena was hosting a charity gala and had invited a plethora of people. Kara was there as a patron, not a reporter for once, but Y/N knew the blonde would inevitably report on what she saw tonight. Right now, the littlest Danvers was stuffing her mouth with food.

“Gee Kara, why don’t you save some food for the rest of us?” Y/N teased. Kara glared at here and quickly chewed before speaking.

“There’s plenty of food here…that you should be eating.”

“I’ll eat in a bit. You know I don’t like to eat that much while mingling with strangers.”

“You should. Makes them stay away,” Kara giggled. Y/N rolled her eyes and took a sip of her champagne. She didn’t want to drink much, but she couldn’t turn down the drink when Lena had brought it to her. Speaking of Lena, Y/N scanned the room, trying to find one of her girlfriends. She had seen Alex talking with Maggie earlier about the security of the party while the brunette teased her about her overprotectiveness. Granted, Maggie was just as protective of Y/N as Alex was. Her eyes found Maggie, seeing that her sister was still standing at the entrance. The brunette smiled at her before slipping back into work mode. “If you’re looking for Alex, she’s at the drink table.”

“Hmm, hopefully not drinking too much?” Y/N questioned. 

“She’s nursing her first drink…though I think she’s mostly staying there so she can see the rest of the room,” Kara answered. Y/N nodded, seeing that Lena was walking towards their redheaded girlfriend. The CEO patted her arm before the two of them fell into conversation. Y/N lovingly sighed as she watched them, enjoying the way Lena’s eyes crinkled with laughter and how Alex’s shoulder relaxed. It was always nice seeing them relaxed. She saw Maxwell Lord walking towards her girlfriends, and she frowned. She didn’t like the man. Though they couldn’t keep him locked up in the DEO prison forever, she wished they could. He was egotistical and power hungry. He also thought that aliens shouldn’t be allowed equal rights and Y/N hated that. Everyone should have equal rights. The moment Alex saw Max, her posture changed. With a flip of a switch, she was in Agent Danvers mode. 

“Uh oh. Alex doesn’t sound happy,” Kara stated. Y/N looked at the Kryptonian, seeing her signature crinkle. 

“How unhappy does she sound?” 

“Like ten seconds away from punching him.”

“Well, that’s not good,” Y/N mumbled. She handed Kara her drink before speed walking towards her girlfriends. She got there right when Alex clenched her fist, lightly tapping her fist. The redhead’s fist loosened, but she continued to glare at Max. 

“Why, hello there. And who might you be?” Max asked. Y/N resisted the urge to gag. She could almost smell his cologne. He had put on far too much. He extended his hand in greeting and Y/N firmly shook his hand.

“Y/N Y/L/N. And you are?”

“Maxwell Lord, at your service.”

“Nice to meet you,” Y/N calmly spoke. 

“Who do you work for Ms. Y/L/N? I assume for either the lovely Ms. Luthor or our favorite DEO agent,” Max asked. Lena stepped forward, standing closer to Y/N.

“Ms. Y/L/N works for me,” Lena answered. Max sneered, making Y/N’s blood boil. She didn’t know what it was about this man, but she didn’t like him. 

“Oh? Well, she has a good taste in who she should work for. No offense Agent Danvers,” Max sneered.

“Offense taken. If you’ll excuse us, we have other guests we need to speak with,” Alex huffed. 

“Aw, don’t be like that. I just want to talk,” Max spoke. Alex rolled her eyes and started to walk away while Lena looked at Max.

“Thank you for coming, but I do have other guests to speak with,” Lena thanked. She turned and Max reached out, grabbing onto Lena’s wrist. To her credit, Lena reacted calmly. Turning to tell Max to let her go. But Y/N. Y/N wasn’t letting Max touch Lena like that. She grabbed onto his wrist and twisted, forcing him to release his grip. He yelped, dropping Lena’s hand and Y/N dropped his. 

“You little—” 

“Mr. Lord. I would appreciate it if you didn’t touch my girlfriend in that manner. If you touch her again, I’ll ask our other girlfriend to put you back into DEO custody,” Y/N threatened. Max glared at her before storming off and Y/N glared right back. Little prick shouldn’t have touched Lena. Y/N felt a soft hand on her shoulder, pulling her attention away from Max’s retreating form. She looked into thankful and concerned green eyes.

“You alright?” Lena asked. 

Y/N frowned. “Am I alright? He grabbed onto your wrist. Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine Y/N/N. I’m just, a little surprised that you intervened like that,” Lena admitted. Alex stormed back, ready to chase after Max. 

“That little shit! How dare he grab onto you like that?!” Alex seethed. She went to chase after him, but Y/N gently grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s not make a bigger scene.”

“Y/N is right. I think he learned his lesson…if not, Y/N obviously knew how to handle herself.”

Alex sighed before looking at the two of them. “Fine. But if he comes back, I’m decking him.”

“Fair enough,” Lena smiled. Y/N released Alex’s hand to cross her arms. She wanted to grab onto Lena, but knew the CEO wasn’t a fan of PDA. “What made you come over here in the first place Y/N?”

Y/N blushed and dropped her gaze. “Um…I thought he was flirting with you.”

Lena and Alex shared a smile before hugging Y/N, catching the Y/H/C haired woman by surprise. She felt her girlfriends tightly hug her, practically crushing the air out of her. 

“You weren’t wrong,” Alex chuckled.

“He was mostly flirting with me and just trying to make Alex jealous that he wasn’t talking to her,” Lena smiled. 

“Oh…so I was right this time?” Y/N asked.

“You were,” Alex affirmed. Y/N felt Lena move in closer, feeling the hotness of her breath against her ear.

“And I think I’ll have to reward you for coming to my rescue,” Lena husked. Y/N felt her face heat up and squirmed in the grip of her girlfriends. 

“I agree. We should also reward her for being able to see that he was flirting,” Alex agreed. Y/N groaned and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“You two are ridiculous,” Y/N grumbled. She felt them laugh against her and a smile came to her lips. She was glad she was right with Max flirting with them, but she was gladder that she had gotten jealous. If she hadn’t gotten jealous about Max flirting with her girlfriends, then she wouldn’t have intervened. 

“I’m going to have to tell Maggie that you figured out what flirting is,” Lena teased.

“She’ll be very pleased that you figured it out,” Alex chuckled.

“Please don’t bring my sister into this,” Y/N groaned. Maybe she should’ve let Max flirt with them. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with the teasing of both of her girlfriends and her sister. 


	38. Hiding The Truth to Protect You Pt. 2 (Sanvers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is having complications from the silver poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, References to Mating, Non-traditional ABO

It had been a week since the incident with her father and Y/N thought she would be better by now. Her wounds should be healed, but they weren’t healing as fast as usual. Her body felt hot and weak while she moved, making simple things difficult. Not that she would tell her girlfriends that. They had other things to worry about. Alex had to take care of two injured girlfriends. Granted, Y/N’s injuries weren’t that bad, but Maggie had stitches in her arm from her injury and she was banned from strenuous activity. Cue Alex running around and taking care of them. Plus, Y/N had to deal with her packmates that decided on moving into the surrounding apartments. How they managed to obtain the rooms surrounding her, she will never know. Speaking of pack, she could sense one of them outside the apartment door before they even knocked. Alex grabbed her alien gun before peeking through the peephole. She relaxed before putting the gun aside and opening the door. A petite, brown haired woman stood there, holding an armful of takeout food.

“I brought food!” she announced.

“You brought food for an army,” Alex joked. She carefully took half of the food, relieving the smaller werewolf of her heavy load. The two of them went to the kitchen and Y/N felt Maggie sigh against her shoulder.

“Does she have to bring that much food every time she comes?” Maggie asked. Y/N chuckled, placing a kiss to Maggie’s head.

“She does. You know I eat a lot. Plus, if Kara comes over, then we have enough for her too.”

“Is Kara coming over?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is your packmate staying?”

“Most likely. Come on, I’ll introduce you to her,” Y/N smiled. She stood from the couch, feeling fire course through her veins. She barely stopped herself from flinching, biting the inside of her cheek. That hurt more than usual. Maggie didn’t notice and she was thankful for that. She helped the brunette stand before leading her to the kitchen where Alex and her packmate were waiting. Y/N motioned for her friend to come closer, draping her arm over her shoulder when she did. “Maggie, Alex. This is Leaf. My best friend and youngest member of the pack.”

“I’m also her cousin…but you know, she doesn’t like to mention that for whatever reason,” Leaf added. Y/N rolled her eyes and ruffled her brown hair.

“That’s because you’re a pain in my ass pup.”

“I’m not a pain! Plus, I’m not even that much younger than you.”

“Still a pup,” Y/N teased. Leaf crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. Y/N chuckled before looking at her girlfriends, who were smiling as well. 

“Were you that white wolf we saw? The one who was first to help Y/N?” Alex asked. 

“I am the white wolf you saw,” Leaf nodded. Y/N patted her shoulder before grabbing the box of takeout food for Maggie. She handed her the tofu stir fry and a fork, earning her a smile in return. She smiled back before grabbing her own meals and taking a seat beside the brunette. Alex sat across from her with Leaf taking a seat beside the redhead. 

“I’ve got a question for you Leaf,” Maggie stated. Leaf nodded with a mouthful of food. “I noticed your wolf was significantly smaller than the others. Why is that? You’re not that much younger than Y/N, are you?”

Leaf chewed her food before answering. “I’m only a year younger than her and the reason I’m smaller than most wolves is because I’m not a pure werewolf. I’m actually half werewolf and half werefox.”

“Was Gandalf okay with that?” Alex asked. Y/N shook her head and took a sip of her drink. 

“He wasn’t. He only allowed Leaf to stay because of her lineage on my mother’s side. He hoped that if Leaf mated, then she would have a purebred werewolf pup or pups. That was the only reason he kept her alive…so when I left, I took Leaf with me,” Y/N explained. 

“When did you leave?” Maggie asked. Y/N glanced up at Leaf, seeing the pain in her eyes. She remembered that night. When they had run in the middle of a blizzard, fleeing towards a vampire clan that promised them sanctuary. A clan that raised them and nurtured them when their own pack wouldn’t. 

“We left when we Y/N was ten and I was nine,” Leaf murmured. Y/N felt her girlfriends’ eyes on her while she took a small bite of her food. She wasn’t that hungry. Not when her stomach was turning, and her body felt hot. But she had to eat something if she didn’t want anyone to become suspicious. 

“Ten and nine? How far did you run?” Alex asked. 

“We ran far. Left in the middle of a blizzard to cover our trail and we didn’t stop until we got to safety,” Y/N answered. She put down her fork, staring at the plate of food in front of her. “We ran for days. It took us almost three days until we were in the safety of the vampire clan.”

“We met them before running away. We had saved a fledgling who happened to be the Liege’s daughter. That gained us a favor from the clan and they welcomed us when we arrived,” Leaf added. Her blue eyes focused on Y/N and the Y/H/C haired woman kept her gaze down. She hated that they had to flee in the first place. Hated that they weren’t strong enough to fight. But, if they hadn’t ran, then they would’ve died. Just like her mother. Y/N got to her feet feeling the sudden feeling of fatigue that overcame her. It took everything in her power to not collapse.

“I’m going to bed,” Y/N stated. She ignored the protests of her girlfriends and from Leaf, heading straight to the bed. She didn’t care if they were still awake. She wanted to sleep. She plopped down face first on the bed with a sigh, feeling the heaviness to her body. Why was she so tired? 

“Y/N?” Leaf questioned. Y/N sighed and lifted her head, looking at her cousin.

“What?” Y/N growled. Leaf nervously kicked her foot against the ground while she observed her. 

“I don’t want to overstep, but is something wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong Leaf. I’m just tired.”

“But you seem off. Like something is wrong.”

“I said nothing is wrong!” Y/N snapped. She saw Leaf recoil, regretting her attitude. She shakily sat up before holding her hand out to her cousin. Leaf stepped closer and Y/N wrapped her arms around the younger werewolf. She felt her shaking against her and Y/N mentally punched herself for making her react this way. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Leaf didn’t say anything, keeping her face buried against her chest. Y/N sighed, pulling her closer. They were always closer than cousins. She saw Leaf as her little sister more than a cousin. When they were pups, Y/N always made sure Leaf was protected. That she wasn’t in harm’s way. Granted, that was extremely difficult in the abusive pack they lived in. It was survival of the fittest and Leaf had been at the bottom of the list. It was surprising that the younger werewolf made it nine-years-old. 

“I’m worried about you,” Leaf mumbled. 

“I’m sorry I’m worrying you.”

“Please call Liege Maddison. You know she’ll come and check on you.”

“If it’ll ease your worry, I’ll call her,” Y/N relented. She didn’t want to call Maddison, but Leaf wouldn’t stop worrying about her if she didn’t. 

“Thank you,” Leaf sighed. She pulled away, looking at her with concerned blue eyes. “I’ll call her so you can rest. I’ll let you know when she’ll be down.”

“Okay,” Y/N smiled back. Leaf walked away and Y/N lied backdown on the bed. She wasn’t excited about the fact that Maddison would be here, but she didn’t have a choice. Leaf was right. Something didn’t feel right. 

Point of View Change, Alex. Later that night

Alex woke when she heard puking coming from the bathroom. She shot up from the bed, seeing that Maggie was also up. They noticed that Y/N wasn’t lying beside them and the two of them scrambled out of the bed. They ran to the bathroom, seeing Y/N hugging the toilet. The sound of their girlfriend’s vomiting filled the air and Alex could smell the acidic smell. Maggie dropped on her knees, placing a soothing hand on Y/N’s back. Alex couldn’t squeeze in next to them, choosing instead to sit behind them. She rubbed Y/N’s back as well, feeling the way her body shook. 

“Just let it out,” Maggie soothed. She glanced back at Alex, concern swimming in her brown eyes. Alex reached around Y/N, placing her hand on her forehead. She was far too warm. She knew that Leaf was calling this Maddison person, but she wasn’t sure when she would be here. 

“I’m going to get Leaf,” Alex quickly spoke. She kissed the back of Y/N’s head before getting to her feet. She needed to hurry. Her feet quickly carried her out of their apartment and to Leaf’s apartment. Thank Rao the pack moved into the neighboring apartments. She frantically knocked on the door, hearing footsteps on the other side. The door opened, revealing a tired and confused Leaf. 

“Alex? What’s up?” Leaf asked. 

“It’s Y/N. She’s throwing up,” Alex answered. Leaf’s eyes widened and she shoved the door open, instantly awakening. 

“Take me to her,” Leaf commanded. Alex nodded and led them back to their apartment, hearing Y/N puking again. Leaf moved quicker, rushing into the bathroom and sliding along the tiled floor. The blue-eyed woman moved closer to Y/N, frowning at her as she did. “You waited too long to get help.”

Y/N grumbled, and Leaf shook her head. “You did. We should’ve contacted Liege Maddison sooner. She won’t be here for a few more days.”

“How bad is she?” Maggie asked. Her brown eyes swam with concern and Alex knelt beside her. Leaf pondered the question before feeling Y/N’s forehead. Her frown deepened and she looked up at them with concern in her eyes.

“She has a fever…but she isn’t puking blood yet, which is good. But the fact that she has a fever in the first place is the issue,” Leaf answered. 

“How long does she have when she starts puking blood?” Alex asked. The doctor part of her knew that puking blood was not a good sign.

“Once she starts, she won’t have that much time. It usually only happens when the internal organs start to basically corrode and die. If she doesn’t get the right help…” Leaf answered. She bit her lip and Alex saw the tears that gathered in her eyes. Y/N didn’t have time if she had as much silver in her body as Leaf was thinking. Realization came to her. Kara. If Kara went, maybe they could get Maddison here quicker.

“If I called Supergirl to get Maddison, would you that save her?” Alex asked. Maggie whipped her head around, looking at her with realization in her brown eyes. 

“Is she fast?” Leaf asked. 

“Faster than a speeding bullet,” Maggie answered. She stared at Alex and the redhead saw the twinkle of hope in her eyes. 

“If she can get her here by tomorrow morning, things should be okay,” Leaf answered. Alex nodded and got to her feet.

“Follow me. We’re making the call.”

Morning

Alex paced the living room while she waited for Kara to return. It had been too long since they had called Kara. Too long since they had brought the bed sheet into the bathroom. Too long since Maggie had moved to hold Y/N against her while she weakly sat in her arms. Leaf was doing all she could to make sure the silver didn’t progress faster, but there was only so much that the younger werewolf could do. Alex sighed and glanced towards the bathroom, wishing she would see Y/N walk out with Maggie. That this was all a bad dream. They still hadn’t spoken about everything that had happened and Alex hoped they would have a chance to. 

The balcony door opened, and Alex whirled, seeing Kara landing with a silver haired woman with pale skin and bright silver eyes. The woman was breathtaking. Kara huffed and sat down on the floor, cape engulfing her exhausted form. 

“I-I got her here,” Kara panted. Alex wanted to go to Kara’s side, but Maddison caught her attention.

“Where are my girls?” Maddison asked. Her thick accent startled Alex. She must be older than she looked.

“They’re this way,” Alex answered. She led Maddison to the bathroom and Leaf jumped to her feet when they got to the door.

“Liege Maddison!” Leaf exclaimed. She ran forward, stopping within arm’s length of the much taller woman. “I-I’m sorry to have changed the plan so soon. I didn’t know what to do and I thought this was the best way to get you here in time.”

Maddison nodded and reached out, gently cupping Leaf’s cheek. The younger werewolf leaned into the touch, visibly relaxing at the touch. “You did well. I’ll make sure she’s okay.”

Leaf nodded and stepped aside, letting Maddison into the bathroom. The regal woman knelt down, and Maggie pulled Y/N closer. “Now, now. I won’t hurt her. I’d never hurt my family. I’m here to help.”

Alex squeezed by Leaf, kneeling beside her girlfriends. She placed a steadying hand on Maggie’s shoulder, making the brunette look up at her. “We have to trust her. Leaf said she was the only one who could help.”

“I don’t want to let her go,” Maggie protested. 

“I don’t either, but we need to let Liege Maddison help,” Alex argued. She saw the uncertainty in Maggie’s eyes, feeling the same uncertainty build in her chest. They didn’t know Maddison, but Leaf trusted her and Y/N trusted Leaf. They would have to just hope that Y/N was right in her trust. 

“I won’t take her out of this room. If you want extra precautions in place, have the Kryptonian and Leaf stand guard. But I promise you, I am here to help,” Maddison calmly spoke. Maggie reluctantly nodded before gently handing Y/N over to the Maddison. The vampire cradled Y/N in her arms, cupping her clammy skin. “I heard a rumor that the tyrant Garth was struck down. Was that your doing?”

Y/N groaned in response, making Maddison shake her head. “You knew that he would never fight fairly, yet you still decided on taking him on by yourself.”

“H-had too,” Y/N stammered. Maddison sighed and looked up at Maggie and Alex.

“I can help her, but I want your permission first,” Maddie stated. Alex exchanged a look with Maggie, seeing the confusion in her eyes. The redhead looked back at the vampire.

“We want you to help her,” Alex spoke. 

“And I want to, but to help her, I would have to drain the silver from her blood,” Maddison explained. 

“You mean you have to drink her blood,” Maggie realized.

“Exactly.”

Alex frowned. “Will it hurt her?”

“No. I would never do something that would hurt her,” Maddison swore. She looked past them, directly at Leaf. “If I do this, I require a host to replenish myself after.”

“Any of the pack would volunteer if you help her,” Leaf promised. Maddison nodded before looking at Maggie, who still looked uncertain.

“I won’t proceed until both of you are okay with it. Granted, I’ll likely do it without your permission because I am not losing one of my family today. But, I still want you to have a decision,” Maddison spoke. Maggie clenched her fists and dropped her gaze, staring at Y/N’s weakening form. Alex knew this was difficult. She didn’t want a vampire to drink from their girlfriend, but she didn’t want her to die. 

“I’m okay with it if Maggie is,” Alex stated. She gently took Maggie’s hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

“What’re the side effects?” Maggie asked.

“She’ll be a little lethargic for the rest of the day, but as long as you make her drink water and eat something.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Maggie nodded and met Maddison’s silver eyes. “Okay. Please help her.”

Maddison nodded before gently peeling back the gauze on Y/N’s neck. Alex hoped that Y/N’s wounds would heal after the silver was gone from her body. The vampire’s fangs elongated, and Alex looked away as they found Y/N’s neck.

Two Days Later, Point of View Change, Maggie

Maggie pounded on Leaf’s apartment door, hoping the younger werewolf was there. After Maddison had helped Y/N, they had made sure to keep an eye on the werewolf while she healed. True to Maddison’s word, Y/N was back on her feet by the next morning. It was like nothing had happened and Maggie was grateful for that. But, Y/N had disappeared in the middle of the night on the second day. They woke and frantically searched for her, seeing a note that she left. Apparently, she had left for some unknown location that had them trying to hack her phone…only to remember that they hadn’t replaced the broken one. Now, they had to try Leaf.

“Leaf! Open the door!” Maggie yelled. 

“Um, I’m not here?” Leaf answered. Alex scoffed and squared her shoulders.

“If you don’t answer in five seconds, I’m kicking the door down,” Alex threatened.

“Okay, okay! Don’t kick my door down!” Leaf yelled. There was the sound of feet running to the door before it opened. The werewolf gave them a shy smile. “Can I help you?”

“Where is she?” Maggie demanded. 

“Um, who?”

“Leaf, I know that you’re Y/N’s best friend, but so help me if you don’t tell me where she is.”

“She told me not to tell you two! But she’s fine. There’s two betas watching her right now,” Leaf answered. Maggie frowned at that. Watching her? 

“Why are they watching her?” Alex asked. Leaf awkwardly scratched the back of her head, thinking of the right words. 

“So, here’s the thing. We didn’t account for the near-death experience and the lingering silver to do what it did. Liege Maddison didn’t foresee it either and she’s deeply upset that she hadn’t because if she did, she’d have stayed longer,” Leaf rambled. Maggie reached out, placing her hands on the werewolf’s shoulders. She gently squeezed, trying to ground Leaf in her thoughts.

“Didn’t foresee what?” Maggie asked.

“Y/N went into a rut,” Leaf answered. Maggie’s eyes widened.

“Like a rut, rut?” Maggie asked. Leaf nodded and sighed.

“She said she could feel it the moment the silver was completely drained form her blood, but she wanted to spend some time with you two before it got too bad. Once she thought she couldn’t control it more, she told me she was leaving and locking herself away until it was over,” Leaf explained. She raised her gaze, looking at Maggie with uncertain blue eyes. “She was worried she would hurt you two.”

“Is she okay by herself?” Maggie asked. She wasn’t sure what a rut entailed, not entirely. She couldn’t lie, she’d looked into the whole idea before, but she wasn’t sure what was actually true. She hoped it wasn’t as bad as it had sounded. 

“I can’t say that she’ll be okay per say. It’s hard for weres like ourselves to go through our heats or ruts on our own. Especially when they have found their mates already and they choose to not mate with them,” Leaf explained. 

“If we were to go, would that help her?” Alex asked. Leaf adamantly shook her head.

“That wouldn’t help. She’d likely lose control.”

“Are you certain?”

“I mean, she’s pretty hardheaded. She might be okay, but again, she didn’t want to chance it.”

Maggie moved her hands away to grab onto Leaf’s hands. “Tell us where she is, please. We want to help her. Even if that means just sitting outside of wherever she is.”

Leaf groaned. “Y/N is going to kill me…okay. She’s at a safe house on the outskirts of the city. It won’t take you too long to get there, but it’s secluded enough and far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to get back here easily. I’ll give you directions to the safe house, but you two have to promise me that you’ll listen to the betas we have there.” 

“We will. Just tell us where she is,” Alex promised. 

An Hour Later

Maggie could tell something was off when they walked into the safe house. One of the betas had met them at the door, looking tired. He had bags under his eyes and his posture was rigid with stress. 

“Hello Lady Alex, Lady Maggie,” he greeted. Maggie tried to keep her shock from showing at the respect that he showed them. He kept his eyes focused on her chin, not looking lower and not meeting her gaze. “Leaf told us you would be coming by. But we do advise that you should not be here. The Alpha might not have complete control of herself.”

“We know. But we won’t go in unless she wants us to. We will sit outside the door where you two are capable of protecting us if needed,” Alex explained. The beta nodded before stepping aside.

“I will take you to her,” he stated. Maggie glanced at Alex before following the werewolf. It was eerily quiet in the house and it felt like they could break the tension with a hammer. Maggie was certain it was like this because of Y/N. They rounded the corner, seeing another werewolf standing in front of what was possibly the master bedroom. She bowed her head when they approached. The male beta nodded at her before looking towards Maggie.

“We will give you some privacy. Should you need us, we’ll be just down the hall,” he spoke. Maggie nodded and watched the two werewolves walk away before lifting her hand up to the door. She gently knocked, hearing the growl that came from the other side.

“What’re you two doing here?” Y/N growled. Her voice was muffled by the door, but Maggie could tell that she was uncomfortable. 

“We came to check on you,” Maggie answered. 

“I told Leaf to keep you two away,” Y/N grumbled. 

“Don’t get mad at her. We convinced her to talk,” Alex chastised. There was the distinct sound of Y/N walking before Maggie felt her presence on the other side of the door. 

“I didn’t want you two here. It’s not safe,” Y/N sighed. Maggie rested her forehead against the door, hoping that Y/N could feel them through the wood. 

“We wanted to make sure you were okay,” Maggie murmured. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” Y/N protested. Maggie heard a hiss of discomfort before a groan. “Damnit.”

“Y/N?” Alex questioned. Y/N slammed her fist against the door, making them jump. 

“You two need to leave. Now!” Y/N commanded. Maggie shook her head and gripped onto the doorhandle.

“We aren’t leaving. You’re clearly not handling it well.”

“I can’t promise that you’ll be safe around me. I’ll be too unpredictable.”

“We trust you,” Alex assured. 

“I don’t trust me,” Y/N sighed. Maggie frowned at that. For as long as they knew her, Y/N always trusted herself. Trusted her instincts. “I could hurt either of you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Maggie insisted. She tried the doorhandle, cursing to herself that it was locked. Damn Y/N and her stubbornness. “I trust you. Alex trusts you. We both do, okay? So, trust us to know that we’ll be fine with you.”

“Even if you aren’t, you know that Maggie and I can handle ourselves,” Alex assured. They heard Y/N’s grumbling from the other side of the door. Maggie wasn’t sure if Y/N would let them help her, but she hoped she would. Likely, they would stay outside the door, but that was good enough for her. She wanted to make sure that Y/N was okay and if staying out there was all they could do, then that would suffice. 

“Fine. You can stay,” Y/N sighed. Maggie smiled and looked at Alex, who also smiled. They would get through this, even if Y/N didn’t trust herself to. After this whole rut thing, they would have to talk about everything that has happened. Including the whole lying about being a werewolf thing and undercover thing. But right now, Y/N’s well-being was more important. 


	39. Vigilante Pain in My Rear (Maggie Sawyer x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigilante Reader and Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight violence, language, mild angst

Maggie still felt the sting of heartbreak in her chest, even after a year of having been broken up with by Alex. She decided that traveling the world would be a good way of mending her broken heart. She went to many places, many of which had been on Alex’s bucket list…which really didn’t help her forget the redhead. It just made her miss her more. Her last stop was Paris. It was weird being here, seeing all the couples together. It also made her miss Alex. Damn it. Why did she think this was a good idea? Maggie sighed and leaned back in her chair. She really shouldn’t be here. It wasn’t helping her mood. Granted, all the other places she visited had been fun. This one was not so fun. Maggie looked at her phone, seeing that it was almost lunchtime. She should go get something to eat. No use wallowing in her thoughts. She got to her feet and started to walk away when she heard a yell.

“Watch out!” the voice yelled. Maggie turned and was slammed into by some stranger. Said stranger whirled them around, holding Maggie close to them and keeping her from hitting the ground. Maggie stared into wide Y/E/C eyes, finding herself at a loss for words. Her Y/H/L Y/H/C complimented her Y/S/C skin and Maggie swore she could get lost in her eyes. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you like that!”

“I-it’s okay. No harm done,” Maggie stammered. The woman helped her stand before moving away. The brunette instantly missed her warmth. 

“That’s good. I’d hate to hurt a pretty lady like yourself,” the woman smiled. Maggie chuckled and tried to hide her blush.

“Aw, what a flatterer,” Maggie chuckled. She held out her hand with a tilt to her head. “I’m Maggie.”

“Just Maggie?”

“I don’t just give my full name to anyone.”

“Good point. You don’t know who’s out there,” the woman chuckled. She gently took Maggie’s hand, shaking it. “Y/N.”

Maggie smirked. “Just Y/N?”

“I aint giving you my full name until you give me yours,” Y/N smirked back. Y/N released Maggie’s hand to put her own behind her head, resting against her palms. “I really am sorry about almost running you over. Can I treat you to lunch? Or dinner?”

Maggie smiled despite the oddness of this meeting. She didn’t know this woman, but she really did want to know more about the woman who almost ran her over. “I guess we could go to lunch.”

“Great! I know an amazing place,” Y/N beamed. She motioned for Maggie to follow her and the brunette fell into step beside her. She found herself taking in Y/N’s body, noticing how fit the woman was. “So, what brings you to Paris?”

“Just trying to forget someone,” Maggie sighed, looking away from Y/N. She stared at the path in front of her, wondering why she had said that. Again, she didn’t know Y/N. 

Y/N hummed, moving her hands to her jacket pockets. “Bad breakup?”

“Yeah.”

“Her loss.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow then looked at Y/N. “How’d you know my ex was a she?”

“I mean, I don’t like to stereotype but you don’t strike me as straight. And if I’m wrong, I am terribly sorry for assuming.”

“You aren’t wrong. My ex was a woman, and I am definitely not straight,” Maggie stated. She heard Y/N chuckle.

“Women are pretty amazing,” Y/N beamed. Maggie smiled and nodded her head.

“They sure are,” Maggi agreed. She glanced back at Y/N, seeing the smile on her face. “So, what’re you doing here?”

Y/N shrugged. “You know, trying out food and seeing that big pointy thing.”

“You mean the Eiffel Tower?”

“Yeah! That thing!” Y/N exclaimed. 

“How’d you not know what that was called?”

“In my defense, I’m here for the food.”

“Is that why you’re taking me to lunch?” Maggie teased. Y/N turned to look at her with a blinding smile. 

“It is. I think you deserve to have a nice lunch,” Y/N beamed. Maggie gave her a dimpled smile in return. The two of them continued to walk along the street before Y/N stopped. “Here we are!”

Y/N opened the door and Maggie followed her in. A small woman greeted them at the entrance and Y/N hugged her. Maggie stared at them as they spoke, wishing she knew what they were saying. The smaller woman waved Y/N away with a smile on her face and Y/N ushered Maggie to follow. The brunette did just that and Y/N pulled the chair out for her.

“Milady,” Y/N smiled. Maggie chuckled and took a seat while Y/N sat across from her. The Y/H/C haired woman held out a menu to her. “I would give you a recommendation, but I don’t really know what you like.”

“I’m vegetarian, so hopefully they have something for me here.”

“Ellie has the best vegetarian food in Paris,” Y/N grinned. Ellie came by and Y/N spoke to her again before looking at Maggie. “I told her you were vegetarian, and she recommended the ratatouille.”

“Then I’ll have to try it,” Maggie smiled. Ellie smiled back and took their menus, leaving them alone. Y/N sipped at her newly brought drink, confusing Maggie. When had that gotten there?

“Ellie makes an amazing iced tea,” Y/N beamed. Maggie picked up her own drink, taking a long drink. She sighed at the refreshing feeling that coursed through her body. This really was amazing tea. It almost felt like she drank her worries away, without the annoying side effect of a hangover.   
“That is great tea,” Maggie sighed. Y/N chuckled and put her drink down before resting her head on her palm. 

“So, just Maggie. Where are you from?”

“Hmm, somewhere in the United States.”

“Ha, I am not surprised that you aren’t telling me the exact place.”

“Yeah? And where are you from?”

“Around…but I do spend a lot of time in the United States as well.”

“Oh? And what do you do for a living?” Maggie asked. She was curious about this woman who literally crashed into her life. Y/N hummed to herself before leaning back in her chair. 

“I do whatever job I can get my hands on,” Y/N answered. Maggie frowned at that. That was a weird way of responding. 

“That’s a bit ominous,” Maggie responded. Y/N shrugged and tilted her head.

“How about you?” 

“I work law enforcement.”

“Oh? I bet you look great in uniform.”

Maggie blushed at that, dropping her gaze and staring at her drink. It was weird being on the other end of compliments. Especially flirty compliments. Y/N chuckled, and Ellie brought them their food. She patted Y/N’s back before walking away. Y/N inclined her head, motioning towards the food in front of her. Maggie picked up her fork before taking a bite. When the food touched her tongue, she felt a strange sort of calm come over her. Like the drink she had, the food was made with love. As cheesy as that sounded. Maggie finished chewing before looking up at Y/N, who was smiling at her.

“Good, right?” Y/N asked.

“Try amazing. You weren’t kidding when you said she made the best vegetarian food in the city. This is the best thing I’ve had since I started traveling.”

“Hmm, how long have you been traveling?”

“About two months. I saved up a lot of sick days, along with saving money as I went.”

“That’s pretty nice. I bet you deserved the time off.”

“I mean, I had the days off for when I was supposed to get married and never used them.”

“Still. I bet you deserved the break,” Y/N smiled. She went to take a bite of her food when her cell phone rang. “I’m so sorry! I forgot it was on.”

“No worries!” Maggie assured. She watched as Y/N picked up her phone, frowning at the screen. “Everything alright?”

Y/N sighed and pocketed her phone. “Unfortunately, no. I got a call and there’s an emergency at work. So unfortunately, I have to head out.”

“Oh,” Maggie sadly responded. She didn’t want Y/N to leave. Not yet. Y/N gave her a sad smile and placed money on the table.

“I’m sorry about this. Lunch is on me.”

“Do you think we could meet up again? Not trying to be creepy or anything, I just, I’d like to talk with you more.”

“I’d like that,” Y/N smiled. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a pen before writing on her napkin. Maggie watched her artistic writing in awe. She wasn’t usually impressed by writing. But Y/N’s was amazing. The Y/H/C haired woman handed the napkin to her with a confident smile. “Meet me here tomorrow night at 8:00. There’s a play going on and I have a feeling you might like it.”

“I’ll be there. Thank you for lunch,” Maggie thanked. 

“Anything for a pretty lady,” Y/N winked. She got to her feet and Maggie watched her leave with a sigh. She wished the woman didn’t need to leave, but at least she’d see her tomorrow night. 

The Next Night

Maggie fixed her tie and checked her watch for the hundredth time. It was 7:55 and she was early for her meeting with Y/N. People were starting to enter the theater and Maggie was curious when Y/N would get here. Something told her that the woman wasn’t usually late. Maggie’s heart fluttered at the idea of this second meeting. It was strange for her to be this giddy about something like this. She hadn’t been giddy like this since Alex. She never thought she would be this giddy again. She glanced back at her watch, seeing that it was now 8:00. Where was Y/N? 

“Stop! Thieves!” a voice yelled. Maggie whirled, seeing two masked men running towards her. Okay, she wasn’t supposed to be working but this seemed important. She took the flowers that she had brought with her and threw it into one of the man’s faces when they got closer. This caused him to stumble and she swiped his feet out from under him. The second man had no time to respond when she flipped him over her shoulder. Maggie fixed her suit before picking up her ruined flowers. 

“You two owe me new flowers,” Maggie grumbled. Another man ran towards her, but this one looked far more official.

“Thank you for stopping them! We are in your debt!” he thanked. 

“It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“But it is! You just stopped them from stealing valuable jewels! That could’ve cost me a fortune!”

“It’s not—”

“Please! Let me thank you for your help!”

Maggie looked around, seeing that people were watching her in awe and that the police were coming towards her. A groan left her lips at that. Guess she wasn’t going into the theater.

Months Later, Point of View Change Y/N, Gotham City

Y/N inspected the bank in front of her, gauging weak points in the security. She could see five different entry points, making this an easy target. She found herself sighing while she sipped at her drink. Things were too easy now adays. Well, after Alice had gone underground. When the maniac went underground, the villains got easier to deal with. Though she wasn’t positive Alice would stay underground for much longer. A familiar head of dark brown hair caught her attention. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Y/N murmured. Maggie looked just like she did back in Paris. Breathtaking. Though, she did seem a little less sad than before. Maybe she found someone? Or maybe she was less heartbroken? Whatever the case, she looked better. And she looked pretty damn good in that oversized Gotham City Police jacket. Her phone rang and she picked it up. “Yes?”

“Is that the lady who you were flirting with in Paris?” 

“Yes.”

“Oh? Are you going to go flirt with her again? Please tell me you are. You need a love life.”

“Shut up Olivia,” Y/N grumbled. She heard her sister laugh into the phone before the sound of typing filled her ears. “Is there a reason you called me?”

“Yes. Your crush is supposed to be guarding the bank tonight. New hire who’s got a pretty big rep for stopping two thieves who were trying to steal jewels in Paris…I guess you were right about her. She was good,” Olivia stated. Y/N smiled and leaned back in her chair.

“I told you. I had a hunch.”

“Well, I hope you’re ready for tonight. She’s going to be a real pain in your ass.”

“I think I’ll manage.”

“I hope you do, because if we mess up, the Wonderland gang will get away with the money.”

Y/N sighed and stared at the bank. “I don’t understand why they are still stealing. Their ringleader isn’t even in the open right now.”

“Don’t jinx it. It’s better that she isn’t up and about. She’d have your head for how many times you’ve meddled with her crew,” Olivia warned. Y/N knew her sister was right. She had been lucky that Alice was underground. Kate had warned her that Alice would hunt her down if she wasn’t careful. But, Y/N still went around being a hero when Kate couldn’t. 

“I’ll call you when I’m in position,” Y/N stated. 

“Okay… Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

“Always am.”

Midnight

Y/N slid through the window she had opened, being careful to not make a noise. She knew that the Wonderland crew would be coming through any moment now and she needed to have the element of surprise. Her all black outfit fit her perfectly, along with her hood and mask. She didn’t have a cape like Kate, because in the words of Edna Mode “No capes!”. Though, she really did wish she had one. Just to look more badass. 

“Shadow?” Olivia’s voice questioned. 

“I’m here,” Y/N responded. 

“You’ve got movement down below,” Olivia stated. Y/N peeked over the railing, seeing Maggie patrolling down below. The brunette seemed uncomfortable in the large bank and Y/N could see how tight she was gripping the flashlight in her hand. She must have a bad feeling. Which would be true. Things were going to be bad if Y/N didn’t intervene. “Movement from the east. Looks like they’re being stealthy for once.”

Y/N looked east, seeing figures moving in the shadow. She creeped after them, staying on the upper floor. She could get a jump on them if she was careful. As she moved closer, she saw one of the crew veer towards Maggie. Her heart pounded harder and she contemplated her options. Maggie was tough. She could handle herself. But if she didn’t see the assailant coming, then she could be in trouble. When she saw the assailant pull a knife from his pocket, she made her decision. She used the grappling hood attached to her wrist to shoot it at the assailant. It wrapped around them and she pulled hard, dragging him to the ground. The sound of his thud made Maggie turn and Y/N jumped from spot. She rolled along the ground to lessen the impact before retracting her grappling hook. Maggie unholstered her gun, pointing it at her.

“Freeze!” Maggie commanded. Y/N huffed and glanced behind her, seeing the Wonderland crew running towards them.

“Get ready for a fight!” Y/N warned. She turned on her heel and ran at them, hearing Maggie curse behind her. She was surprised when she heard a lack of gunshots as she slammed her fist into the first assailant’s face. They crumpled to the ground and Y/N twirled on her feet to kick the next attacker in the stomach. He keeled over and Y/N hit him behind the neck, knocking him out. She glanced to the side, seeing Maggie slamming the but of her gun against the temple of one of the attackers, instead of shooting it. Huh. Guess she wasn’t about shooting mindlessly. The person in front of Maggie crumpled to the ground and Y/N looked around. There weren’t any more of the Wonderland crew. “Nicely done. Knew I could count on you.”

Maggie glared at her before holstering her gun. “You another vigilante?”

“Why aren’t you more surprised?”

“Gotham has its fair share of vigilantes.”

“Well, there goes my flair,” Y/N sighed. She saw the corner of Maggie’s lip twitch and mentally patted herself on the back. The brunette’s face dropped into a glare again and she crossed her arms.

“You realize that I can’t let you leave. It’s my job to bring in crooks and vigilantes,” Maggie stated. Y/N shrugged.

“I mean, you could take me in. Or you could let me go.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I just saved your pretty ass.” 

Maggie’s glare deepened and Y/N smirked at that. “I could have you arrested for that comment.”

Y/N held up her hands. “Sorry. That was out of line. But I did save you.”

“You did, but you’re still a vigilante and I’m taking you in,” Maggie glowered. She stepped forward and Y/N sighed. Okay, guess she wasn’t getting away with this. She slid her hand into her utility belt, grabbing onto her small flash grenade. 

“Sorry that you feel that way,” Y/N apologized. She let the flash bang slide from her fingertips, towards the ground. “And sorry about the blinding light.”

“The wha—” Maggie started before the flash bang went off. The brunette shielded her eyes and Y/N took that chance to escape. She easily slid past Maggie, grapple hooking herself back to the window she had entered from. Glancing down, she saw Maggie rubbing at her eyes to clear her vision. 

“Later Officer!” Y/N laughed. She jumped form the window, feeling a different form of excitement fill her chest. She liked being a vigilante and all that. But seeing Maggie made her giddy. This was going to be fun.

A Few Weeks Later, Point of View Change, Maggie

“You’re cute when you’re angry!” Shadow teased. Maggie glared at her as she chased after her. This woman was giving her a headache. This was the fifth time she had run into the woman and she always teased her or flirted with her. Frankly, it was getting annoying. Though Maggie did enjoy it. Despite the whole vigilante thing, Shadow was intriguing. 

“And you’re annoying!” Maggie yelled back. Shadow laughed and continued to run, leading Maggie towards a warehouse. Why was she heading here? Shadow shouldered open the door and Maggie followed close behind, coming to a stop when she saw the people in the room. They were all unconscious. 

“Thought you’d like to get your hands on those drug dealers you were looking for,” Shadow smiled. Maggie looked back at the vigilante, seeing the amusement on her face. 

“Why lead me on a wild goose chase if you were going to bring me here?” Maggie asked. Shadow shrugged and leaned against the pillar.

“It’s more fun making you chase after me,” Shadow teased. Maggie rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. It was fun chasing after her, but it was also tiring. 

“You going to run again?” Maggie asked. Shadow saluted to her before aiming her wrist at the ceiling.

“You know how it is,” Shadow smiled. She grapple hooked herself away, leaving Maggie to stare at the spot she had been standing. She sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket. Guess she had to call this in.

Two Days Later

“Are you going to make me chase you every time we meet?!” Maggie questioned. She cautiously jumped over the gap between the roofs. She watched as Shadow easily leaped between the gaps and Maggie was envious of the movements. 

“Aw, come on! You love it and you know it!” Shadow laughed. 

“I’d love it more if we weren’t so high up!” Maggie protested. She jumped the next gap and slid to a stop when she saw how big the next gap was. She glanced down, staring at the alleyway below her. “Okay. That’s a long way down.”

“What’s the matter? You aren’t going to keep following?” Shadow teased. Maggie looked up at the vigilante, seeing her waiting for her. 

“I am,” Maggie huffed. She took a few steps back before running towards the edge. She used her full strength to leap across the opening, hoping she would make it. Her foot touched the edge and then she felt herself fall backwards. “Ah shit!”

Shadow lunged forward and her arm wrapped around her waist before pulling her closer. Maggie felt the heat from Shadow’s body and the solidness of her muscles. Even through the suit she wore, Maggie could tell that Shadow was ripped. 

“Mind the gap,” Shadow smirked. Being this close, Maggie could see the vigilante’s Y/E/C eyes. Y/E/C eyes that seemed familiar, but she couldn’t figure out why. Her own brown eyes glanced down at Shadow’s lips, wanting to press forward. But, that would be unprofessional. When she glanced up, she saw Shadow looking at her lips as well. Okay, so she did feel the same way. Maggie let her hand move, gently cupping Shadow’s cheek. The vigilante leaned into her touch and Maggie snuck her other hand behind Shadow’s head. Her fingers brushed the side of her mas before the woman’s hand shot up to grab onto her wrist. Her Y/E/C eyes glared at her, making Maggie sheepishly smile.

“Can’t blame me for being curious,” Maggie argued. Shadow’s glare fell and she smiled.

“Guess I can’t. But it’s rude trying to unmask a woman before treating her to dinner.”

“Oh? And are you going to let me take you to dinner?”

“Hmm, probably not. I like teasing you.”

“Guess I won’t be taking you to dinner then.”

“Maybe next time,” Shadow assured. She helped Maggie stand safely on the rooftop before moving away. The brunette instantly missed her warmth. “Right now, you need to take care of those guys.”

Maggie frowned and her eyes followed where Shadow was pointing. Her eyes landed on two people tied up, unconscious. Maggie sighed and crossed her arms. “Can’t you just bring them to the precinct?”

“That’s no fun,” Shadow chuckled. Maggie grumbled, thinking of how she wanted to try and take the woman in this time. She wouldn’t be able to manhandle her. That would never work. She would fight her the whole way. “You thinking of how to take me in again?”

“Yes. Though, I know you won’t go.”

“Nope!” Shadow responded. She saluted before turning on her heel. “Later Officer!” 

“I’ll get you one of these days!” Maggie yelled. She heard Shadow laugh as she ran away, and a dimpled smile came to her own face. While the woman gave her a headache, she was interesting. She’d have to do more research if she wanted to figure out Shadow’s identity.

Four Encounters Later, Y/N’s Point of View

“You going to flirt with your favorite officer again?” Olivia asked. Y/N smiled and snuck her way through the precinct. She had information to give Maggie about a drug deal that was going to happen. Yes, she could just email it to her or have someone deliver it to her. But where was the fun in that? 

“Yes, but I also have important things to give her.”

“Important things like those flowers you are carrying?”

“Schematics. Did you get into the feed, so I don’t get caught?”

“You know I always stop the camera feeds, so you don’t get caught. You’ve got five minutes.”

“How kind of you,” Y/N chuckled.

“You owe me dinner for this,” Olivia grumbled. Y/N merely smiled and came to a stop outside of Maggie’s office door. She knocked on the door, feeling herself become giddy with excitement. It was always fun seeing Maggie. This would be a first too. Because she never visited Maggie at the precinct. For good reason. She could get caught. But the shock on Maggie’s face would be worth it.

“Come in!” Maggie called out. Y/N smiled and pushed open the door, revealing Maggie hunched over her desk. She hadn’t looked up yet, so Y/N quietly closed the door behind her. Maggie’s brow was furrowed in concentration as she examined the maps and papers she had lying on her desk. “Gina, I don’t want to take a break. Standing there quietly won’t change my mind.”

“Should I be worried about this Gina person?” Y/N asked. Maggie’s head shot up, wide eyes staring at her in shock. Her mouth opened and closed before she stood from her chair.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Maggie questioned. Y/N stepped forward and held out the envelope she had brought with her, being careful to not bring the flowers out yet. 

“I got some info I think you’d like…considering it has something to do with those maps you’re frowning at,” Y/N smiled. Maggie reached out and carefully grabbed the envelope from her before opening it. She took out the sheets inside and her eyes widened.

“That’s where they’re meeting.”

“Yup, they’re meeting in one week. Thought I’d tip you off.”

“How’d you get ahold of this info?”

“A lady can’t give away her secrets,” Y/N teased. Maggie shook her head before picking up her red pen and circling the location. Her shoulders relaxed and Y/N could see her exhale.

“I’m sorry if I seem ungrateful in anyway. I was out of ideas and I didn’t know what else to do. You saved me from failing this case.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Y/N smiled. She stepped closer and held out the white roses to Maggie. The brunette’s eyes lit up at the sight.

“What are these for?” Maggie asked.

“They’re for a pretty lady like yourself,” Y/N smiled. Maggie gently took the bouquet from her, bringing them to her nose. She took a deep breath before exhaling with a sigh. She looked up at Y/N with a dimpled smile and the woman swore her stomach summersaulted. Wow. That was one dazzling smile.

“Thank you,” Maggie thanked. Y/N felt herself blush and she scratched the back of her head.

“I would’ve brought you your favorite, but I didn’t know what that was.”

“Ironically, I do like roses. I’ve never had white roses, but I like them.”

“That’s good to know. Maybe I’ll send you flowers more often.”

“You don’t have to,” Maggie sighed. Y/N could see the sadness fill those brown eyes and she frowned. Why was she sad? She moved around the desk to stand directly in front of the officer. She gently took the flowers away from Maggie to put them on the desk before taking her hands in her own. Maggie’s hands were soft despite the few callouses on her tan hands. Y/N brought her knuckles to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to them.

“I do though, especially if you’re sad now. I don’t want you sad,” Y/N firmly stated. She lowered their hands but kept a firm grip on them. “You deserve to be happy, so I’m going to do what I can to make sure you are?”

“Why? You hardly know me besides the short encounters we’ve had.”

“You’re right that we’ve only had short encounters. But each of those encounters proved that you were caring and kind. You could’ve just shot me that first time, but you didn’t. You’ve had so many times to bring me in and you haven’t.”

“You’re too hard to bring in.”

“No, I’m not. You see me as who I am, not what I am. You don’t see me as just a vigilante, but as a person. Even if you aren’t aware of it, I am grateful that you haven’t taken me in yet.”

Maggie sighed and shook her head. “I want to take you in. So bad. But something stops me every time.”

“I think its your heart. It knows that I’m not a threat to you or to others…unless you’re a crook.”

“What happens if you slip up? What happens when you accidentally get someone innocent involved?”

“Then I’ll willingly give myself up and you can arrest me,” Y/N firmly answered. She didn’t think she would ever slip up. But if Maggie was worried about that, then she’d make sure she never did. 

“Shadow, you’ve got a minute left,” Olivia spoke through her com. Y/N sighed at that. She was out of time. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Maggie’s cheek. It was risky and bold, but she wanted to kiss Maggie so bad. Even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, Maggie was blushing deeply. 

“Until next time, Maggie,” Y/N smiled. She pulled away, heading to the door with a smile on her face. 

“Shadow?” Maggie called out. Y/N stopped at the door and looked back at the officer. Maggie had a dimpled smile on her face. “I’m going to catch you next time.”

Y/N smiled and saluted her. “Whatever you say officer.”

A Week Later

Y/N leaned against the wall, waiting for Maggie to arrive. She had swept the area already, catching the thieves and tying them up. Now, she just had to deliver them to the officer. Granted, she could drop them off at the precinct, but she enjoyed seeing the enjoyed look on Maggie’s face. The door to the warehouse opened and Y/N smiled when Maggie cautiously entered. The officer had her gun at the ready and a Kevlar vest on. When her eyes found hers, she lowered her gun. 

“Did you get everyone?” Maggie asked. 

“I did. Tied them up all nice a pretty for you,” Y/N smiled. Maggie shook her head, holstering her gun.

“You could leave this to the cops.”

“I could…but then I wouldn’t get to see you.”

“I’m sure you’d figure something out,” Maggie chuckled. Y/N smiled and led Maggie towards the crooks she had tied up. They were unconscious, leaning against one of the metal support beams. 

“You managed to take them all out? Al one dozen of them?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t easy, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“You and your surprises.”

“You know me. Gotta keep you on your toes,” Y/N smiled. Maggie affectionately rolled her eyes before kneeling in front of one of the men. She reached into his pockets, looking for some form of identification. Y/N merely watched her work, admiring the way Maggie slipped into work mode. One second she was being flirty and the next, she was in full work mode. It was amazing how easily she made that transition.

“Ssshh—Shadow?” Olivia’s voice spoke. Y/N frowned and lifted her hand to her ear, pressing the com. 

“What’s up?”

“C-com-pro-mi-izzz-ed. Trrrr-aaa-pp,” Olivia answered. Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes widened, and she dropped her hand. Maggie got to her feet, looking at her in confusion.

“What’s the matter?” Maggie asked. The door slammed open again and a flash bang was thrown in. Y/N shielded her eyes as the flash bang went off, moving towards where Maggie had been standing. When the light diminished, Y/N lowered her hand to see two people storm in. They wore those damn white rabbit masks, and they lifted their guns. 

“Move!” Y/N yelled. She grabbed her axe that was strapped to her hip before throwing it at one of the attackers, knocking his shots off course. The second man’s gun went off and Y/N felt the impacts of the bullets collide with her suit. She gasped in shock as she felt the bullets crash into her body, seeing as her shooter’s body fell to the ground. She fell into Maggie’s arms feeling the brunette gently lie her on the ground. 

“Shadow?!” Maggie yelled. Y/N groaned, looking down at the bullet holes in her suit. Several of them were bleeding, which shouldn’t be possible. Her suit was supposed to be strong enough to take the force of bullets, but she hadn’t had a chance to test the various levels of guns. This must’ve been the limit, or his shots had gotten lucky. Maggie’s hands frantically slid along her suit, trying to find a way to take off the material. “How the hell do I get this off you?!”

“C-coms,” Y/N slurred. Maggie looked at her in confusion while she pointed at her ear. “C-com.”

“Com. As in you have a com. Okay, okay, hold on,” Maggie stated. Her fingers moved her ear, finding the com that was securely fastened around her ear. Maggie had to pull on it to dislodge it before she brought the com to her own ear. Olivia must’ve said something because Maggie’s posture went ridged. “She’s not okay. She’s bleeding from several bullet wounds.”

Y/N oddly didn’t feel any pain while she lied there on the cold ground. She thought she would feel some sort of pain, but she didn’t. Damn, she should’ve been more careful. She should’ve known this was a trap. She had put Maggie and herself in danger because she wanted to see the officer. She should’ve just taken the culprits to the precinct. 

“What do you mean Batwoman is on her way?”

“She means that I’m here and getting you two out of here,” Kate’s voice spoke. Y/N turned her head, seeing Kate running towards them, clad in her Batwoman suit. Her bright red wig was a stark contrast in the dimly lit building. The woman knelt beside her, leveling her with a serious glare. “I told you not to mess with Alice’s men.”

“D-didn’t m-mean t-to,” Y/N stammered. Kate frowned before gently picking her up bridal style. 

“Maggie, we need to go.”

“Go where?”

“I know I’ve done a lot to make you not trust me anymore, but I need you to now. Please. The more time we waste, the less time Shadow has,” Kate argued. Y/N heavily leaned her head against Kate’s shoulder, feeling her strength leaving her body. It was taking everything in her power to stay awake. As her eyes started to slip closed, two thoughts filled her mind. One, Olivia was going to kill her for being reckless. Two, she wouldn’t be able to bring Maggie gifts anymore.

Mary’s Underground Hospital, Point of View Change, Maggie

Maggie held on tightly to Y/N’s hand, scared that if she let go, she would lose the woman. Kate had helped bring Y/N here, promising that Mary would help her. Luckily, Mary had been able to save Y/N, even with the severity of her wounds. When the medic had removed Shadow’s mask, revealing Y/N’s familiar face, Maggie had paled. She knew that something about Shadow had seemed familiar. But she hadn’t thought of the woman she had met in Paris. The woman that she had conversed with for an hour to be here in Gotham. 

“Maggie?” Kate called out. Maggie sat up straighter, looking towards the white curtain. 

“Yes?” Maggie answered. Kate pushed aside the curtain, walking into the small area that Mary had given them. The short haired woman gave her a sad look. 

“How’re you doing?” Kate asked. Maggie sighed and looked down at Y/N, who was attatched to several medical machines. Luckily, she didn’t need more to stay alive. 

“How long has she been working with you?” Maggie asked. 

“Maggie.”

“How long?”

“She’s always been a vigilante. When she moved to Gotham, I decided on contacting her when she started messing with Alice’s plans. That was about four months ago.”

“Why was she in Paris?”

“That, I don’t know. She told me she was going, but didn’t tell me anything else,” Kate answered. Maggie nodded and squeezed Y/N’s hand. 

“I sure have a way with picking you vigilantes,” Maggie chuckled. She heard Kate chuckle as well. 

“If I recall, you tried to arrest me.”

“And if I recall, you were on private property,” Maggie fondly remembered. Her and Kate had met early into the vigilante’s role in Gotham and quickly formed a relationship. When Kate had finally told Maggie of her alter ego, Maggie couldn’t deal with it. She didn’t want to date a vigilante. Not when it was her goal to bring said vigilante in. So, she had broken up with her and moved, meeting Emily then Alex. Now, fate had brought her back to Gotham and Y/N came crashing into her life. Maybe she was destined to be in a relationship with a vigilante? 

“She’s better than I was. She’ll treat you better too,” Kate spoke. Maggie looked up at her ex, seeing the pain in her eyes. Kate never treated her poorly. Sure, there were secrets. But Maggie had her own secrets she kept. 

“We were both at fault for our relationship ending. It had nothing to do with how you treated me though. You always treated me kindly,” Maggie assured. She saw Kate’s mouth open before hearing a soft groan from Y/N. Her eyes shot down, seeing Y/N slowly blink open her Y/E/C eyes. When Y/N’s eyes focused, she looked up at Maggie. “Hey there. How’re you feeling?”

“Like I got shot,” Y/N groaned. 

“Well, you did get shot. Several times,” Kate stated. Y/N frowned, and her gaze went to Kate. 

“Damn. So that wasn’t a dream?” 

“No. Not a dream.”

“Did anyone contact Liv?” Y/N asked. 

Kate nodded. “Luke called her. She’ll be here soon…you woke a lot quicker than we thought you would.”

“Something tells me that she’s a stubborn ass and that’s why she woke up already,” Maggie stated. Y/N looked at her with a pout and Maggie leveled her with a heady glare. “Don’t pout. What were you thinking? You didn’t have to shield me like that.”

Y/N returned her glare with a glare of her own. “And what? Let you lie here in this godawful bed or worse. You do realize that your Kevlar vest wouldn’t have stood up to those guns, right? If my suit didn’t withstand the shots, then yours definitely wouldn’t have.”

Maggie shook her head, but she knew Y/N was right. She would likely be dead if she had gotten shot. She was lucky that Y/N had jumped in front of her to protect her. Maggie sighed before bringing Y/N’s knuckles to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to them before lowering her hand to the bed. 

“I am thankful that you saved me. But still mad.”

“I can live with that…I’m sorry I kept my identity a secret. I just, wasn’t sure you’d remember me from Paris or thought that I was a creeper.”

Maggie smiled at the sincerity in Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes. She gently cupped Y/N’s cheek, rubbing a soothing thumb along the skin there. “How could I forget you? You made me feel like I was in one of those cheesy romantic comedies. I thought for sure that I’d exchange numbers with you, but then you bailed on me.”

“In my defense, I had to chase down some jewel thieves.”

“Jewel thieves that I knocked out.”

“Schematics,” Y/N chuckled. Maggie chuckled and moved her hand away, choosing to fondly stare at Y/N. She was still made at her, but she could forgive her. They hadn’t known each other for long as Y/N and Maggie. Just as Shadow and Maggie.

“I still don’t know who you are. Not entirely,” Maggie spoke. Y/N nodded and held out her hand. The brunette smiled and gently took the Y/H/C haired woman’s hand in her own. 

“Y/N Y/L/N, humble artist in the day and vigilante by night,” Y/N introduced. 

“Maggie Sawyer, Gotham City Police Department,” Maggie smiled. Y/N gave her a blinding smile back and excitement twinkled in her eyes.

“So, Officer Sawyer. Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?”

“Hmm…depends. Am I going with Shadow or with Y/N?”

“Unfortunately, they are a package deal. But I’m sure I can figure something out,”

“As long as you bring me flowers, then I won’t complain too much.”

“Deal,” Y/N smiled. Maggie chuckled and held onto Y/N’s hands, feeling excitement build in her chest. She was looking forward to this dinner. Even if it would take Y/N time to heal before they could go. 

“Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N!” a voice yelled. Y/N’s face paled and Kate laughed.

“And your sister has arrived,” Kate laughed.

“I am so dead!” Y/N exclaimed. Maggie found herself giggling at that. She was looking forward to the dinner when Y/N healed and if her sister didn’t kick her ass for the stunt she pulled. Regardless, they would get their chance to finally spend time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos/Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome! I am taking requests if you want to send me one! Either message me here or hit up my tumblr @ life-is-hella-unfair
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
